Vongola 11th
by YuukiChan95
Summary: New Arc! Hayate finds himself in a parallel world where everything is neither the same or different. Now, Hayate have to find Akira but first he has to deal with the Vongola 11th Generation of the parallel world
1. Aliens in Namimori

**Hello readers!! I'm Yuukichan!! It's time for another KHR fanfiction!!!**

**This story is about Hayate, a heir to the Vongola family, and his guardians. This story is different from the other next generation fics but I wanted to try something different. Reborn isn't exactly in the story...yet. All characters from KHR will be in here!! They will be in their thirties so the story takes place 20 years in the future. I do not own KHR. This story is sorta a sequel to De Rossi vs Vongola.  
**

**I'll hope you enjoy this chapter!!!!**

**---- Review-----  
**

* * *

A man was running through the dark streets of Namimori. He takes a stop at an alleyway next to a complex building. But there was no way out. The man, stricken with fear, went down on his knees begging for forgiveness. But there was no hope.

"Who are you people?" The man cries.

The trio in front of him laughs. The leader in the middle who was wearing a blue sports jersey grabs his head. "So is it true? Are you sure he's the really the Vongola 11th? If it turns out to be false, your whole family will pay. Do you want that?"

"Yes it's true!" The man says with fear. "But who are you people?"

"Fine I guess we can tell a dying man." The man's eyes light up. "We're the people who will kill the 11th and take over the Underworld."

"But…that's impossible!!"

"That's one of my favorite words." The man snaps his neck in a split second. "Clean this up." He orders his minions. "Call our boss. Tell him we found the identity of the Vongola 11th."

-

_BEEP BEEP BEEP. _The clock alarm went off. As the black spiky hair boy opens his eyes, the big bright red numbers glow into his eyes. _11:55 huh…hmm that's a little too early to wake up. _He looks across to his upper right. The window he left open last night was still open, welcoming the warm sunshine into his dark, bleak room. He uncovered his eyes and pulls the comforter over to the side. It was a new day for the black spiky hair boy. He gets up, walking towards his window and looks outside.

_So it wasn't a dream then. I really am not in Ikebukuro anything. _The boy sighs heavily. He was far from home and was now living in the last place he has ever expected. The sounds of cars, trains and people were roaming through his ears. He closes his eyes, concentrating on what's happening. He can hear a couple arguing a few blocks away and little kids playing hide and seek. Yes he was far from home. If he was still at Ikebukuro, he would have heard the gunshots a block away. But he was at some place new. A peaceful town, its slogan was. But for the 8.7 million people living here, it was far from peaceful. A booming metropolitan city Namimori was. The home to the weirdest people of Japan, home to crime and gangs and home to the number one mafia family in the entire world, the Vongola family.

"Hiro!!!" A voice yells from below. The boy named Hiro looks down to see his smiling cousin waves his arms at him. "Come down!! I have an extra gyoza bun from the Chinese guy."

"Mikado, you do know the Chinese guy has a name, right!!" Hiro answers back.

"Yeah whatever…I think it was Fon or Feng. Who cares!! Are you coming down or what?" Mikado laughs. Hiro smiles and went to grab some clothes. As he walks down, he spots his look-alike cousin already eating. "You want some?" He hands out the bun while stuffing another one into his mouth. Hiro grabs it and ate it contently. The gyoza bun was to die for. _I wonder where the Chinese guy sells it. I need to find out._

"So…" Mikado swallows the rest of his snack. "My little cousin is now all on his own!!" He started fake-sobbing. "Seriously are you sure you can live by yourself? Namimori is an expensive city to live in. You can't buy selfish things. You have to pay rent, bills and food all by yourself. Not to mention school fees and books."

"Mikado, you go to Sengoku Private School right?" Hiro asks.

"Yeah it's a pretty stuck up school but its way better than where you're going." Mikado says with a worried look on his face.

"What are you talking about Mikado? I heard that Namimori Middle is a good school. My mom went there and she turned out okay."

"That was 20 years ok Hiro my foolish cousin. This is the year 2025 where the mafia rules. In a city like this you must be cautious of everybody you meet. One mistake and you'll turn up dead. And I definitely don't want my cousin killed by the mob." Mikado pats Hiro on the back. "But you're a nice guy. You shouldn't make any enemies here."

"Of course I won't!"

"Let me tell you something Hiro. In Namimori there are a lot of people you should avoid." Mikado points his finger in front of Hiro's face. "But the number one person you should avoid is the Vongola 11th!!!!!!"

"The Vongola 11th…huh wait a minute!! There's no Vongola 11th!!! There's only the Vongola 10th Tsunayoshi Sawada."

"Well yeah but the 11th is in training. It's wouldn't be soon when the 11th boss takes over." Mikado hits Hiro on the back. "You lived in Ikebukuro and you never heard of the Vongola 11th?! What about the 11th boss of the Cavallone family?! You never heard the two upcoming monsters of the mafia world!!??"

Hiro shook his head. "Nope but I never knew you were a mobster fan!!"

"I'm not!! It's call common sense!!" Mikado looks at his watch. "Oh shoot I have club today!!" He grabs the bag next to him. "I'm busy today so you have to go sightseeing yourself." He turns around and gave Hiro a serious look. "Remember Hiro, don't go making enemies on the streets. People will kill you!!"

"Alright Mikado!! I'll see you later!!" Hiro waves goodbye. _Now to go sightseeing!! I wonder what's in store for today._ Hiro walks past his apartment building. But a foul smell caught his nose. _Ew what is that smell?! It smells like rotten fish._ He notices the crowded dumpster in the alleyway which makes him almost puke. "I wonder when garbage day is." He walks away to the nearest corner not noticing the arm poking out of the garbage bag.

-

"Huh, Madeline Mariotti doesn't look like she's in her mid thirties. I can't believe she has a kid." Hiro commented on Mariotti's spread in Prada. "Wait a minute why am I reading a fashion magazine?" He wonders. He quickly puts down the magazine back into the cart. He looks around the bookstore wondering if the latest issue of Shonen Jump came out yet. He walks toward the manga section and something caught his eye.

"Oh my god it's…heaven" He stares at the number thing a guy like him would want to have. The complete series of Naruto in a box set with a bonus poster, puffy stickers, and trading cards. In 2025, the popularity of Naruto went down and volumes were hard to find. Ever since the long running manga ended, nobody care about collecting anymore. "Naruto…my heaven." Hiro cautiously walks toward the box and delightfully grabs it but it wouldn't move towards him. "What the-"He evilly stares at the hand on the other side. "Excuse me but this is mine!" He looks up at the hand's owner.

It was a boy, about Hiro's age grabbing hold of the box. He was one of those pretty boys. You know the ones, the ones that can pull off being a girl. The boy has short layered dark brown hair with grey eyes. He was wearing dark blue skinny jeans along with a bright orange _Dragon Ball_ shirt. His sneakers were the new bright orange and blue DC ones. His wrists were covered with bracelets and a spiked watch. _All he needs is a blond dye job and he's one of your normal punk boys._ "I'm sorry but I saw this first." Hiro smirks.

The pretty boy scoffs. "Well I'm sorry but I need this complete series. You can get another one."

"This is the only one and besides…if there was another one why don't _you_ get it!"

"This is more important for me than you!!"

"How would you know?!"

"I need this to complete my Naruto collection!!!"

"Me too!!"

"Wait _what??"_ The boy stares at Hiro with a blank look on his face. "You're a collector?"

"Yeah so what?" Hiro stares at the pretty boy.

-

"Man I'm sorry!! I didn't know you're a Naruto otaku!!" The pretty boy laughs. He hands Hiro an ice cream bar. "I thought you were a noob."

"It's ok." Hiro smiles, "I would have done the same thing."

"So there's actually person in this world who still reads Naruto. I was right…" The boy stares off into space. Hiro gave him a questioning look. "Um…so what's your name?" The boy says, snapping back into reality.

"I'm Hiro Takagi. It's nice to meet you." Hiro slightly bows down to the boy.

The boy snickers. "A nice guy huh…" He smiles. "I'm Hayate Gokudera. It's nice to meet you Hiro."

"Takagi…" Hiro corrects him.

Hayate laughs and waves a no-no into his face. "I have known you for five minutes and I can tell we're already friends. Besides I'm half Italian so I'm allowed to speak informal."

"I'm sorry but the only thing we have in common is Naruto. That's not enough to call me by my first name." Hiro replies.

"Then what else do you like?" Hayate ponders. "You like any of the classic anime?"

"Well yeah," Hiro nods his head, "I love One Piece, Bleach, Death Note, Code Geass and Full Metal Alchemist. They're all pretty old animes but I love the stories. They are way better to read than the boring rip-offs we seen today. I think society totally forgot the meaning of originality and creativity."

Hiro looks over at the astonished Hayate. Hayate couldn't help but smiles brightly at Hiro. "We were totally separated by birth!!" He yells loudly. He quickly hugs Hiro. "I totally think like that too!!! I mean I l-o-v-e One Piece but especially Gundam!!! I have the so many collectibles for Gundam. You got to go over to my house to see it sometimes."

Hiro laughs along with Hayate. "Sure." Hiro looks up at the building across from them. "Wow, the buildings in Namimori are similar to Ikebukuro."

Hayate smirks. "So you're from Ikebukuro?"

"Yeah I moved here yesterday. I'll start my education at Namimori middle tomorrow."

"Namimori middle huh…so you're in a gang?"

"What-no!!"

"My bad…it's just that most of the students who go there are either in the mafia, gang or relatives in the mafia or gang. So you're an alien."

"An alien?"

"Yeah…an alien is basically a normal person." Hayate puts his hand on Hiro's shoulder. "Your kind is so rare!! You're basically extinct."

"That's a nice way of putting it." Hiro says.

Hayate shrugs his shoulders. "Hey it's better than being in a gang." Hayate looks up at the TV on the building. He smiles as he looks at the models walking down the runway. He points his finger at the model. "Even someone as beautiful as her can be a deadly mobster."

Hiro looks up at model on the screen. She was extremely beautiful. Her light golden skin compliments the dress or the dress compliments her. Her dark brown hair and makeup were slightly done. She was a natural beauty. "Oh…isn't that Madeline Mariotti the famous supermodel?"

"Yeah…she's pretty famous. The Europeans and Asians love her."

"Well that's because she is half Italian and half Korean. She blends the two cultures together. Kind of like how Tsunayoshi Sawada brought the mafia to Japan."

"Eh…you know Sawada?"

"Everybody knows his name of course. He's the ruler of the underworld. He's a pretty scary guy people say."

"I heard he was a wuss and a crybaby."

"That's so not true!" Hiro cries. He looks at Hayate who gently smiles at him. "But I heard he was dead." Hayate fell silent. "No one had seen him lately in Japan. Hmm maybe that's why there a 11th now. Do you know anything about that?"

Hayate didn't say anything. Hiro felt that he was going to say something but he was interrupted.(Fighting Dreamers by Flow started playing) "Hello?" He answers. "Oh Futa? Ok I meet you there. See you later bye." Hayate sighs. "Too bad I wanted to go have some fun today. I have to go."

"Oh ok good bye." Hiro slightly bows down to him.

Before Hayate could leave, he wanted to say something to Hiro. "Since you go to Namimori now I guess I see you around."

"Oh yes we must hang out again." Hiro says. Hayate waves good bye to him and runs off to the subway. Before he went down he yells at Hiro. "I heard the 11th is the laziest dude alive!!!"

Hiro smiles as he waves good bye. _I guess all good things must come to an end._ The bus passes by in front of Hiro's eyes. His eyes were stunned by shock. _It can't be…Zero?_ He stares the white haired teenage boy staring at him. He has sharp eyes; the ones that make you feel fear and a smirk which makes you gulp.

"Hello Hiro Takagi." Zero says quietly.

-

It was the following morning in Namimori and Hiro went to his first day of school. He did the basis "new student stuff" like introducing himself and saying how he would like to get along with the others. Everybody in his class was there in befriend him. Well except for the two desks in the corner. It was left vacant but no one dares to sit in it. The teacher groans about a student skipping again before giving Hiro his seat. He sits in front of the vacant desk in the back corner. He looks at it. Someone has apparently drawn a picture of a baby holding a gun. The other desk was left clean. It was like no one ever sits there.

5th period past by and it was time for lunch. Hiro went to the hallway to look out the window. He wanted some fresh air since he came on the same day for gym.

"I hate running back and forth with weights strapped on my legs." Hiro looks at his leg. "At least wind cooled me down." He looks up at the tree nearby. It was a small yellow bird chirping. He stares at the bird before it flew away.

"Hey take me with you." He says quietly. _I can't wait for the day to end. I wonder where that boy is? Is he in a different class? Wait-I don't even know his grade? But he's my grade so he should be on this floor. Maybe he doesn't go here. I'm like the only student there that's not carrying a weapon._

"So you're the new kid!!" A voice calls out.

Hiro turns around to see a student dressed as Zero from _Code Geass_. "Who are you?"

"AH!! I'm shocked new kid!!" Zero cries dramatically. "I thought a kid like you would know of him. I AM Zero!! Leader of the Black Knights!! You will obey me!! Bwahahahahaha!!!!" He laughs.

Hiro rolls his eyes. He sense people staring at him. _Why is a cosplayer talking to me?_ _Wait…did he said "Someone like me?" Can he be…_ "Hayate Gokudera?"

Zero freezes immediately when he heard the name. "I _am_ not this guy Hayate, Hiro!"

"You just called me Hiro and no one knows my name except my classmates." Hiro says.

"Ok…you got me." He takes off his helmet. Hayate laughs. "You're a good detective. Normally people call me a freak and ran but you're of the few who knew it was me."

"I only know you but I didn't know if you went here." Hiro mentions. "What class you're in."

"2-C" He answers.

Hiro stands still. "Me too. How come I didn't see you?"

"Oh I usually skip class. But I forgot it's your first day so I went to see you!!" He shows off his outfit. "You like?"

Hiro laughs. "Yes it looks so real."

"That's the point!! Ikebukuro native Hiro Takagi!! Hey are you from Bloody Monday? You can be the Asian geek version of Jack Bauer!!" Hayate mentions.

"God, is anime all you ever think about?" Hiro asks.

"Yes." He smiles brightly. "That's who I am. Anime guy!!! The one who knows everything about anime and whatnot!!"

"Well at least I'm not the only alien here." Hiro calmly says.

"What?" Hayate stops laughing.

"Hmm well I thought only mobsters like fighting and blood. But you're not like that. You're a nice guy." Hiro adds.

"Oh yeah." Hayate laughs nervously. Hiro stops smiling wondering if he said anything wrong.

"What…are you…" Hiro speaks. A classmate came running by.

"Gokudera-kun!!!" A boy in glasses yells. "Someone's here for you!!"

"Ryu, calm down!! I have no time for this!" Hayate shouts.

The boy named Ryu pulls him away. "They told me to get you or_ else_. You don't want to know what _else_ means ok!!" Ryu drags him away. "Sakura's nowhere to be seen so you have to help me!!"

"Another bully?" Hayate questions.

Ryu turns to Hiro. "Ah! Takagi-san you can come too!"

Hayate covers Ryu's mouth. "He has nothing to do with this."He speaks to Ryu so quiet Hiro couldn't hear him. Hayate flashes a grin a t Hiro. "We'll be back!" He drags Ryu away and went down the stairs.

"What is going on?" Hiro wonders.

He hears laughter from behind. He turns around to see a boy with long dark blue hair laughing silently. "Aren't you going?" He asks. Hiro looks around._ Is he talking to me?_ "Yes I'm talking to you Hiro Takagi of Ikebukuro. _Is he reading my mind?_ "Shouldn't you go outside? A fight is about to start just so you know."

"What!" Hiro cries. "We can't be fighting!"

"Why? The Principal does it every day." The boy looks outside. "You should hurry. They are going to kill your friend."

"My friend?" Hiro wonders who he's talking about.

"Yes. What was his name? Oh…Hayate Gokudera." The boy remembers. In a quick second, Hiro runs down the stairs. The dark blue haired boy laughs quietly. "Huh…an alien is trying to save Hayate Gokudera. What a day this will become."

-

"HA-YA-TE GO-KU-DE-RA!!! COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!!!" A man wearing a blue sports jersey began shouting. "I know who you really are!!" He stomps hard on the ground, standing near the gate. "Come onnnnnn!!! I have a bounty for your head and eyes hehehehehe." The 100 men he brought with him began laughing.

"Is your boss Firo Bell?" Hayate went straight to the point. He walks toward them with Ryu trailing behind. Many students went around them, wanting to see the fight. Students stared from the window.

"What makes you think that?" The man asks.

"Hmm blue jersey dude who's Asian…you must be Ichigo Fukitaka." Hayate continues. "Your boss is obviously Firo Bell. He is the only insane guy I know who keep his victims' eyes for fun." Murmurs of "ew" went through the school. "I know that's so disgusting." Hayate says out loud to the others. "Look…this is school. I think you guys have better things to do than mess with a 14 year old."

'Shut up! For a kid, you're got a pretty bad mouth!!" Ichigo shouts. Ichigo went for the punch. Ryu runs away to the sideline. Hayate rolls his eyes. _Ryu Sasagawa I'm going to get you for this!!_ Hayate dodges the punch and judo throws Ichigo to the ground. Everybody starts screaming and started fighting each other.

Hayate kicks one of the guys towards another. "Where the hell is our principal?!"

"Principal Hibari is at the Namimori High School for the karate tournament!!" Ryu cries from afar.

Hayate punches a guy. "That explains where Sakura went!!"

"Oh yeah! That's right! She told me yesterday!" Ryu answers.

"Stop talking and back me up!!" Hayate shouts.

"You know I can't fight!!"Ryu recalls.

"You're the son of-"Ichigo punches Hayate in the stomach.

"You're my prey!" Ichigo yells. Ichigo begins throwing punches at Hayate. Hayate spits out blood. Hiro ran outside. He sees Hayate on the ground with Ichigo towering over him. Hiro clenches his fists.

"AHHHH!!" He screams as he punches Ichigo. Hayate's eyes widen.

"Hiro you idiot!! Get out of the way!" Hayate says angrily.

Hiro rolls his eyes. "I just saved your ass!"

Hayate's eyes widen again. "Hiro, watch out!!" Hiro turns around to see Ichigo grabbed him.

"Get off of me you asshole!!" Hiro shouts, kicking Ichigo. Ichigo wouldn't budge.

"So this is your friend?" He sneers. "I might have some fun!!" He sucker punches Hiro. Hayate pounds his fists with anger.

"That's it you bastard!!" He stands up. "I'm getting seriously now since you hurt my friend."

"Oh really? You're a kid. How are you going to defeat me?" Ichigo laughs.

Hayate smiles mischievously. "You're the kid here." He flings hundreds of bombs at him from out him. Ichigo's eyes widen. _Now to get Hiro out of the way._ Hayate throws a smoke bomb at the ground. The whole school yard was covered with smoke.

"I can't see!" Ichigo cries. Hayate quickly went behind from him. He kicks Ichigo from the back of the back. He grabs Ichigo's head and flips himself to Hiro's side. He grabs Hiro away from Ichigo's hands and throws him to the ground. Hayate stares at Ichigo as the smoke disappears. "You bastard!"

"Shut the fuck up!!" Hayate shouts. He grabs the bombs from the jackets and throws them at Ichigo.

"Bombs are not going to work on me!!" Ichigo retorts.

"Really…then what about a tranquilizer gun?" Hayate gives him an evil smirk. He grabs the gun and shoots one time at Ichigo. Ichigo went straight to the ground.

"Ichigo!!" The men cry.

Hayate looks around. Half of them were defeated along with half of the students. _Principal Hibari is going to kill me!! _He glares at the men. "Tell Firo Bell this!! If he messes with me I'll make sure Kyoya Hibari comes and kills him himself."

"Kyoya Hibari!! NO!!" Someone cries.

"No one messes with the Vongola family!!! You got that!!" He shouts at the top of his lungs.

"The Vongola…" Hiro says.

Hayate turns to Hiro. "Are you ok?" Hayate asks. Hiro nods his head.

"Who are you?" Hiro asks.

Hayate looks down. "I'm sorry for not telling you this from the start but I wanted at least a normal friend." He turns around, not facing Hiro. "You know my name is Hayate Gokudera but I'm also known as the Vongola 11th."

"The Vongola 11th…" Hiro mutters.

"My great great great great grandfather is the second boss of the Vongola family. Therefore I have Vongola blood and am a successor to the Vongola Tenth." Hayate continues. "I'll understand if you don't want to be friends anymore. After all, the Vongola 11th is supposed to be the world's number one enemy."

"It's not like that. You and I have more in common than I expected." Hiro answers.

Hayate turns around. "What?"

"We all have things we don't people to know." Hiro stares at his arm. "Your family shouldn't be a reason why we can't be friends." Hayate smiles. "You're my first friend in Namimori and I will honor that forever. Besides whom will I discuss anime with? Mikado? Nah he's too much into sports."

Hayate laughs. "Yeah! Ryu over there only studies."

"Seriously?" He looks at Ryu. "So let be friends." Hiro offers his hand.

Hayate pretend to cries. "You're such a nice guy Hiro!!"

"Takagi."

"Whatever!!"

"Seriously call me Takagi!!"

"We're family now so I'm allowed to be informal."

"What?"

"Oh you didn't know?" Hayate chuckles. His face expression turns so serious you'll laugh. "When the Vongola Tenth was young, anyone he befriends naturally becomes part of the Vongola family. We're naturally friends, so you're now part of the Vongola."

"Say what?"

"Yep, you're now a half alien I presume. Hmm I don't know I need to ask."

"Wait-"Hiro backs away. "I never sign up for this. I'm not part of the Vongola, the most powerful and scariest mafia ever."

Hayate walks towards him. "Oh yes you are."

"Is this the part where I run away from you whereas you follow until you catch me?" He backs away further.

"Just like in the anime and manga." Hayate walks quicker than usual. Hiro screams happily and runs away from Hayate. Hayate quickly chase after him. "You can't get away from me!! Hey you might be one of my guardians so I can't lose you!"

"A guardian? No!!!" Hiro shouts.

"I wonder what guardian he will be." Ryu says as he watches the two. "Whatever as long I'm the Sun guardian."

Hayate stops running and glares at Ryu. Ryu stops talking. Hiro stops as he saw Hayate turns to Ryu. "You want to be my Sun guardian even though you left me to fight alone!!!!" Hayate shouts.

Ryu's mouth drops. "Um…yeah but you know my father is the…so I have to be…" Hayate runs towards Ryu.

"You're a coward. I'm going to tell your mother on you!" Hayate yells.

"AHH! Don't tell my mother!! She wants me to find the cure of cancer so I can win a Nobel Prize!!" Ryu screams as he runs away.

"Who gives a shit!? Come back here so I whoop your ass back to second grade!!" Hayate shouts as he runs after Ryu.

Hiro laughs. "Wow he's crazy." Hiro looks up towards the sky. "The Vongola family huh…oh shit. How am I going to tell Mikado?"

* * *

**What do you think of it so far? REVIEW!!!!!!!  
**


	2. Hayate Gokudera

**Second chapter!!! YAY!! Thank you for the reviews. i uploaded the story two days ago but i couldn't resist uploading another one so soon. I already wrote the first five chapters and i'll be uploading them soon. **

**Euraine: Thank you so much!! So you like De Rossi vs Vongola huh? *smiles* Who knows maybe Fredric will show up later in the story.**

**Nyuu-neechan: I do want this fic to be crazy and fun at the same time so I'm glad you like it!! On the subject of Hayate's mother hmm maybe you should continue reading. I totally forgot Haru was a cosplayer until you mention her. I'm so dumb XD.**

**Choppy1993: I'm glad you like it!! I'll read your Boys over Flowers fics when it comes XD.**

**jha otaku: I'm glad you think its funny. I watch KHR only because it freaking hilarious!!**

**Well those were the first four reviewers I have so thank you for reading. I will only be replying to the first four since I don't want to write much and i don't think people read this. XD**

**So I'll hope you enjoy this chapter!!  
**

* * *

There are currently 10 successors to the Vongola Tenth. One of them was named Hayate Gokudera. Hayate is 5"6 feet tall. A slim and slender boy he was. His dark brown hair was styled into those typical Asian boy hairstyles (short spiky layers with side-swept bangs) nearly hitting his grey eyes. His outfit usually completed with spiked bracelets, silver and black rings and silver earrings. He is the son of the Storm Tenth Generation Guardian and one of the most feared ladies of the Underworld.

Born with the Vongola blood, Hayate was rushed into the world where the bad guys win and good guys lose. When he was young, he learned Italian, Japanese, Korean and English. He learned how to summon his dying will flame (which is the sky). He learned how to use a gun and take it apart. He learned how to carry an uncertain amount of bombs on him. Yes he was trained to become one of the most powerful mobsters the world has ever seen.

But one day…in time...their efforts were pointless. It was about last year when Hayate lost his motivation of becoming the Vongola 11th. One night when his parents were asleep, a young Hayate was bored so he went to watch television. He flipped through the channels. He skipped the variety shows and the dramas…along with sports news. But one channel made him stay. It was exactly 11:01:36 when Hayate saw IT. The IT that caught his eye and changed him forever. It was…..a marathon special of the cult classic GUNDAM. Now the real story begins…

"So you're one of the successors to the Vongola Tenth but you're not actually the Vongola 11th? I'm confused." Hiro says to Hayate. Hayate stares at him as Hiro grabs one of the spicy tuna rolls. He dips the spicy tuna into the soy sauce. Hayate stares at him then gulps his fatty tuna. He stuffs another one into his mouth.

"Whaddya mean you don't understand?!" He yells, still chewing his fatty tuna. Rice fell out of his mouth as he points his chopsticks at Hiro. Hiro gives him a glass of water. Hayate grabs it roughly and chugs it down. "Ok…I'm not officially the Vongola 11th. There's going to be a huge ring battle between the top two contenders. And one of them is me!" He gives himself a thumb ups.

Hiro picks up a shrimp tempura roll and shoves it into his mouth. "Are you sure? Because I'm sure there are more qualified people for the job." He hurts him indirectly.

Hayate felt the stab. "Well if you met the others, you know I'm the best. One of the successors only cares about fashion and boys…like this one." He points to the waitress. The waitress was short and petite. Her black hair was pulled into a high ponytail. She was wearing navy blue eyeliner and pink lip gloss. From a distance you can tell she's one of those fashion and makeup gurus. "But she's not a contender." Hayate corrects himself from confusing Hiro even more. "She's a childhood friend. She's our age but is in a different class at NamiMiddle.

"What's her name?" Hiro asks politely.

"Her name is Nami Yamamoto. Her first name means wave. It's kind of funny if you know her dad." Hayate chuckles to himself. "But don't worry. I give you the DL of everybody you need to know in Namimori." Hayate eats another roll.

"Like you? My cousin told me to avoid you…but we're friends now so that's kind of…" Hiro starts to mumble. Realizing he has nothing else to say, he quickly eats another shrimp tempura roll.

"Ok!!" Hayate yells out loud. He smiles a grin at Hiro. "Here are the people you _have_ to know if you're a citizen of Namimori." He drinks the remaining water from his glass. "You got the Hibari Clan!! You have to know Kyoya Hibari, he's our principal _of course _and also Sakura. She's in our class and is the president…well kinda…of the Disciplinary Committee. She's nice but you _do not_ want her as an enemy. She'll bleed you dry and drink your blood as dessert. _But_ like I said, she's a nice person. Then you got Takeshi Yamamoto, the Take Sushi's (The place we're eating right now) owner's son who is the number one swordsman of the world. He's an easygoing fellow but then you got Ryohei Sasagawa. He's an extreme fellow. He's also a famous boxer so you'll see him running around in the morning for training." He drinks another glass. "Also you got the Chinese mob prince Li and pretty boy Yin. They go to our school and are pretty well known. Talk bad about Yin and you'll get kill by the We love Yin Club. _Seriously _you'll get slaughter."

"Is that all?" Hiro asks, wanting more.

"Well, there are a whole lot of people you need to know but the ones I mentioned are the ones most famous in Namimori. Mostly everybody I know is related to the mob so I won't mention them yet. But you also got yours truly and my parents." Hayate answers.

"Who are your parents?" Hiro wonders.

Music blasts through the hall, bright lights shone on the runway, and cameras flashing. If you were on the runway, you'll surely need glasses later. It was a famous designer's showcase in Namimori. Anyone who was anyone was there. They were all waiting for HER. But for some people, they wonder who is HER? The woman who made everybody stops and looks, the woman who rivals no one.

She walks down the runway, wearing a slim-fitting one shoulder violet dress. The dress was sexy and shown confidence. The dress was cut showing off her long legs. She turns around as the cameras click. A one in a million beauty she was. Yes, everybody knew. Madeline Mary Mariotti was a goddess you wouldn't reckon with…

"God my legs hurt as hell." Madeline groans as she walks towards the door. She lazily locks her black BMW in the garage. She grabs the gift bags handed from the show. She struggles, looking for her keys in her packed coach bag. She finds it-_five minutes later_ and opens her door. But…she heard something. She closes the door. A creak sound she heard. _It's 9:30 surprisingly. Hayate should be at Take Sushi and Hayato should be at work. Then who's inside? _She grabs her CZ handgun from her jacket and cautiously opens her door a little. A shadow she saw from behind. She holds her gun up and kicks the door knocking the person from behind down. She points her gun at the man.

"Hayato?" She tilts her head. She looks down at her husband who was down on the ground. She laughs.

"This is not a laughing matter!!" Hayato says causing her to laugh more.

"I'm sorry honey but..pfftt this is hilarious." She put her gun and bags down. "You're 35 years old and you still get beat by a woman."

Hayato gets up. He gives her a sarcastic smirk. "You weren't my enemy. The door was."

"Aw honey…that still counts." Madeline puts her arms around his neck. Hayato kisses his wife passionately. His hands roam through Madeline's brown locks. Madeline hugs him closely. "But don't worry I won't tell anyone." Hayato smiles and kisses her neck.

"Want to go upstairs?" Hayato whispers into her ear. Madeline hits him, shocking him.

"Its 9:30 and your son is not home! Aren't you worried?" Madeline gives him a look.

"You know he's at Take Sushi. He'll be home by 11." Hayato kisses her neck again. "Jeez Maddie! What kind of heels are you wearing?!" He yells when she steps on him.

"Five inches and they hurt." Maddie takes them off. She walks over to the sofa and lay down. "Being a model hurts my feet. Maybe I should retire like Chrome did."

"Oh I'm sorry." Hayato follows her. He grabs her legs onto him. He started massaging her feet. "Does that feel better?"

"Yes." Madeline giggles. "So did you speak to Hayate?"

"About what?"

"There was a riot at school today that our little son took part in according to Hibari."

"What?!" Gokudera screams. "Che, he is finally rebelling." He beams into a wide smile.

"He has been rebelling ever since he found out about Gundam. I told you to lock up your anime DVDs." Madeline hits him.

"I could say the same thing with your Korean dramas!"

"It's a good way for him to learn Korean. He's starting to forget how to speak it."

"So you got the message?" Hayato asks, changing the subject. "The one from Juudaime…"

"Let's tell Hayate when he gets home." Madeline offers. "I think it will be better this way."

"What did Juudaime told you?"

"The official ring battle for the Vongola 11th is coming very soon." Madeline smirks. "I think our son will be ready by then."

"Wait…I thought we decided Akira will be…" Madeline shushes him.

"Things have change according to Tsuna." Madeline smiles mischievously.

"I'm home!!" Hayate yells when he entered the house. He takes off his shoes and runs up the stairs to finish watching _Queen Seon Duk_.

"Ahem." Gokudera clears his throat. Hayate looks down to see his parents sitting in the living room. It seems they have been waiting for him. "Come down _now_." He orders him

Hayate groans. He walks lazily downstairs. He sits down on the red loveseat. He pulls back his arms. "What's up?"

"_You're kidding right?"_ Madeline cocks out her gun.

"Hello Mom and Dad!! How was your day?!" Hayate smiles nervously.

"We have news from Juudaime." Gokudera speaks. Hayate stops talking and listens attentively. "The Official ring battle will start in a couple of months. You have one month to decide whether or not you want to be an official candidate for the Vongola 11th."

"What? The competition already started? I thought it will start in 10 years when Tsuna is old and wants to live in a life of retirement." Hayate mentions.

"Things have changed. Tsuna's condition is getting worse. The Vongola and the CEDEF already approved for time change." Madeline butts in. "So what is your decision?"

"No." He answers bluntly.

"_What?"_ Madeline glares at him. "Are you thinking clearly?"

"I do want to be the boss but I'm too young."

"Tsuna started at the same age."

"Yeah but I want a life! I wasn't completely hopeless. Besides, there are other candidates for the title. There's Akira and Sawako."

"Sawako have no chance becoming the boss since she is the mini-Kyoko."

"What about Akira?! He's the best fighter out of everybody! Not to mention, he _is_ Uncle Tsuna's son." Hayate pleas. "What's the point of fighting against Akira if I'm going to lose? He got the blood and the skills. People like him. _Even_ I'm a fan."

"You're so stupid." Madeline scoffs.

"Hey…" Gokudera says to his wife. "I thought we have to be nicer to him."

"You called yourself the Vongola 11th here in Namimori yet you are not. Don't use the name as nothing. The Vongola is full of pride and tradition. We don't need you badmouthing it. You will take part in the battle."

"Why? CEDEF will pick Akira and so will Tsuna. There will be no competition."

"You're so stupid." She repeats again.

"Why am I stupid?! Tell me why?"

"You spent all of your time on the computer or on the TV. You are pathetic. I was being nice to you but now I don't give a shit. You're 14 years old and you have nothing to show for. No wonder everybody thinks you're a joke."

"What?"

"14 is basically 28 in the mafia world. Your life is half over. Mobsters either retire or die before the age 60-80. Name one mobster who is still active."

"Mai Hibari."

"She retired."

"Really? No wonder Principal Hibari have so much power." Hayate says.

"He's powerful enough." Gokudera adds.

"Get your head in the game. No one's fate is set in stone. Your actions make the future. I don't want you doing something you'll forget. You have a month to decide. Tell me then. If your answer is still no then I guess the Vongola 11th shouldn't be you then. Tsuna doesn't need a half-ass successor like you." Madeline gets up. "It's time to grow up and consider your future Hayate. Don't act like this again in front of me." She walks away.

Gokudera looks at his son. Hayate sits silently from his mother's words. He looks at his father. "What should I do?" He asks.

Gokudera puts his hand on Hayate's shoulder. "That is something you need to figure out yourself." He walks over to the bar and grabs the bottle of scotch. "You're just like him you know."

"Like who?"

"Juudaime…"

_The following morning at NamiMiddle:_

Hayate puts his head down on his desk. "Yo!" Hayate looks up. Hiro smiles at him. "You didn't have enough sleep last night?" Hiro asks.

"I did some soul searching last night." Hayate yawns. "It didn't work. I'm still confused."

"AHHH!" Everybody went to the windows after hearing a scream. "It's Deimon High School!! Why are high school students here?" Someone cries.

Hayate rolls his eyes. "What a bunch of idiots. Don't they know who goes to this school?"

Hiro looks back to Hayate from the window. "What are you talking about?"

Hayate went towards the window, leaning from Hiro's shoulder. "I'm talking about _her_." He points down.

Standing in the middle of the school yard, a group of teenage mobster circled around a 14 year old girl. She was very beautiful. She has purple hair so dark it's almost black and serious purple eyes. Her hair was long up to her stomach. Her side-swept bangs nearly cover the top of her eyes. She was wearing a white dress shirt under a black blazer along with a black shirt over black leggings. She kicks her black boots.

"Does she go here?" Hiro asks.

"Of course she goes here." Hayate replies. "Look at her jacket sleeve."

The mobsters glare at her. "She's just a girl!! Take her down immediately!!" Their leader orders them. A boy swings his bat at her. The girl kicks him in the stomach and high-kicks him to the guy in the left. The next boy swung a punch at her but she dodges it and kicks him from behind. She punches the next in the face so hard she broke his nose. The leader was the only one left standing.

"You bitch!!" He cries. He grabs his gun out but the girl was quick. She grabs his arm and twists it to point the gun at him. Her face inches away from him. His sweat glides down his cheek. She smiles. _Bang!_ She kicks the guy away from her. His blood drips on her hands and clothes. Everybody was in awe of her.

"Did she just blow that guy's head off?!" An onlooker yells. Everybody starts screaming joyfully. They scream "Hell yeah bitches!!" and "That was awesome" through the halls. Everybody cheers.

"I guess that what you get for coming to Namimori Middle. Yesterday, it was a fight now it's a guy's brain scattered on the school ground. I wonder what's next." A long dark blue haired boy says to his friend.

The wavy black haired boy laughs. "Who cares Yin? As long she's not hurt I really don't care." He walks away.

"Oh are you talking about her, Li?" The long haired boy named Yin asks, "About Saku…" He turns away to see Li gone. He smiles and looks down at the girl.

"Who is she?" Hiro asks.

"Who are you?" The boy with the bat asks. He was still on the ground, glaring at the girl. "What is the name of the girl who killed my boss?!"

She glares at him evilly. "My name is Sakura Hibari; head of the school's disciplinary committee." She stares at her yellow band. "Luckily, your boss's blood missed this. I would have been _very_ pissed." She kicks the guy in the face. "Get out of my sight."

Hayate laughs. "My parents (mostly my mom) always nag me about finding guardians. But ever since I was young I always knew who my cloud guardian will be. And it's her, Sakura Hibari, Namimori middle deadliest idol."

* * *

**I always knew Hibari would have a daughter instead of a son.**

**Wait for the next chapter!!**

**R&R  
**


	3. Sakura Hibari

**Thank you for all of the reviews!!**

**Choppy1993: Keep on reading to see if Hayate changes his mind ok? ;)**

**Euraine: Yeah Sakura is a mix of Hibari and Chrome (But more Hibari XD)**

**jha otaku: I haven't put Tsuna into the story yet but Gokudera is missing him everyday =)**

* * *

Sakura Hibari is a 14 year old student at Namimori Middle school. She was born on April 1st. Growing up, she taught how to kill, fight and defend herself. As a child she was untouchable but no one took her seriously. It wasn't until she was 12 years old when everybody truly feared her. When she was 12, a yakuza clan sought out the death of her fellow classmate/childhood friend Hayate Gokudera. Hayate screamed like a baby even though he can easily beat them. But the men came with swords, guns, and nun chucks. Sakura did what a normal person would have done. She beat the crap out of them. Yes it was exactly 2 years, 5 months and 15 days ago when Sakura made her mark in the world as Namimori's deadliest idol.

XXX

Sakura doesn't get how certain people can act through certain situations. You follow what you were told to do right? If there's a fire you should stop, drop and roll. When someone skips the lunch line you have the right to call them out for it. If you see a gun, you should run. These are the things your lovely parents tell you when you were young. But in Sakura's case, she was told a different story.

"_Kill. No matter whom your enemy you must defeat them in all cost." Her father told her. "If you are weak then you are NOT my daughter." _

Sakura looks at her watch. It was exactly 5:35:48 in Namimori. Sakura was patrolling the streets like usual. Her job is to make sure no rules are broken. But patrolling for 2 hours even though one wouldn't _dare_ breaks a rule in front of her was mildly insulting. She looks up to see Tetsuya Kusakabe walking to her. Tetsuya Kusakabe was like an uncle to Sakura. He listens to her problems and always tried to cheer her up unlike her _father_ but she wouldn't tell him that.

Kusakabe hands Sakura a cup of ice coffee. "Here you go Sakura-san."

"Thank you." She quietly says and sips her cold iced coffee. She smells the sweet aroma the coffee has. She clearly needed a drink.

Kusakabe slightly smiles as he watched her. He looks at his cell phone. "Sakura-san you should be heading home!"

"It's ok Uncle. I have things to do for my father." She says. She sips her coffee.

"I can do them. Besides you don't want to leave your mother alone do you?" He gives her a nudge.

"My father will be angry." She adds.

"He's also coming home today! So you can go home!" He pushes her off to the other direction leading to her house. "You haven't been home in days, right? You're always sleeping at school. You're just like Kyo-san when he was your age." He chuckles. Sakura gives him an evil glare. "Hey don't hate me! Just go." He waves her goodbye. Sakura looks back at him as she walks away.

"He's a weird man." She grumbles.

XXX

"I'm home." Sakura cries out as she takes off her boots_._ She hears a noise from the kitchen.

"AH! Sakura!! You're home." A woman's voice came out. Sakura looks at the doorway connected to the hallway. There she was looking at her mother. Sakura looks quite similar to her mother who everybody likes to remind her on a daily basis. Her mother was wearing long sleeved white ruffled top and dark blue skinny jeans. Her long purple hair was a slight mess. She was wearing a purple apron. She smiles her usual grin which annoys Sakura.

"Mother is that batter on your hair?" Sakura asks _not _nicely. She crosses her arms.

Her mother laughs. 'Oh Sakura I didn't even realize it." She looks at her hair and laughs. "I'm a mess!! Hehehehe."

"Mother…what were you doing?" Sakura continues.

"Oh! Shizuo and I were baking a cake!!" She laughs excitedly. Sakura spots her five year old brother hiding behind her mother. She gives him a look. He flinches. "It's your favorite!!" Her mother continues. She grabs Sakura's hand. "Go change and we can have dinner. Your father will be here shortly."

"Whatever." Sakura says. She walks to her room where her brother follows her. She notices him walking. "Why are you in my room?" She says as she throws her bag onto her bed. Shizuo smiles and went to jump on Sakura's bed. She groans but she tolerates him. Shizuo has been told many times how much he looked like his father. He was a complete look-a-like. He was nothing like their brooding blood thirsty father. He was loud and cheerful. He likes cute animals and dresses like a duck when it rains.

Shizuo laughs. "I got in trouble today." He says in perfect Japanese. If there was one thing Sakura knows about her brother is that he is a very good actor. He acts like a complete "dumbass" (in her words) in front of the parents but acts like a genius in front of her.

"What did you do?" She asks her. She didn't care but Shizuo ignores her silent no.

"I drew of a picture of someone's head blow off." Sakura drops her pen. "It came to me in a dream. Like 3 hours ago."

"Are you sure?" Sakura wonders.

"Well I don't know but…I felt a death in my heart. It was a weird feeling."

"Like what?"

"Like-"

"I'm home." A voice calls out.

Shizuo's eyes widen. "Father!!" He cries. He jumps off the bed and runs to the living room. Sakura closes her notebook and follows him. Sakura stops when her father picks up Shizuo.

"Shizuo. You're not bothering your sister right?" He gives Shizuo the evil eye.

"No father." He shakes his head. "I was telling her about my day. How was your day?"

"Nothing special." He looks over at Sakura. "Sakura you're home early."

"Uncle let me go home early." She reminds him.

"Mommy!!" Shizuo cries. "Father's home!"

"How come you call me father and not daddy?" He asks.

Shizuo gives him a dumbfounded look. "Because Ghost is daddy."

"What?" He raises a brow.

"Kyoya!" Sakura's mother comes in. "Don't mind him. He has an imaginary friend."

"Ghost is not an imaginary friend! He's real!!" Shizuo cries. "Only I can hear him! He laughs like this cucucucucucu."

"Are you calling mother dumb?" Sakura calls out. Shizuo sticks his tongue at her.

"Chrome…where's my mother?" Kyoya asks. He puts Shizuo on the floor.

"Mai-san is in the main house." Chrome replies. "You want me to call her?"

"Hell _no._" He answers in a serious tone. "We moved to the second house for a reason. Remember it always."

Chrome chuckles. "You should be nicer to Mai-san or Shizuo will follow your example."

"What example?" He asks. Chrome continues smiling when he realizes what she meant. "Shizuo, be nicer to your mother." He orders him in a deadly tone.

Shizuo shakes his head. "I don't listen to you! I listen to Ghost daddy!" He looks at Chrome. "And mother too!" He sticks his tongue out and runs away. Sakura looks back at Shizuo when he ran past her.

"He's a weird kid." She remarks. She looks back at her parents. Hibari gives her a look and walks away.

"I'm not hungry so eat without me." He says as he walks away. "Sakura…you have night patrol so eat quickly. You got it?"

"Yes, father." She bows. She stares back at her mother. "I'll leave early. I'm not hungry." Sakura grabs her boots and started to put them on.

"But you have to eat something! You can't starve yourself!" Chrome pleads.

Sakura flashes her a grim look. "It's an _order_ mother. I have to obey him. It's my duty."

Chrome puts her hands on her hips. "You don't have to do _everything_ your father tells you too. You have an opinion you know. He says you can eat anyway…"

"Mother I know my place in this life. Listen to father's orders and take over the family business. That's all I am. A Hibari," She says. "Mother, you were born into the Hibari clan so you wouldn't understand anything." She gets and opens the door. She bows goodbye to Chrome and walks off.

Hibari walks in eating an apple. "Sakura already left? That was fast."

Chrome glares at him. "Kyoya you are a stupid man you know."

"What?" He glares back. "Don't disrespect me!"

"I'm your wife _not_ your maid. Don't order me around!" She yells.

Hibai backs away from Chrome's anger. He stares into her eyes. He can tell she was really pissed off. "Ok. I get it." He looks away. "You don't have to be so angry."

"Che. I wonder if the Ghost is good-looking. Maybe I should have married him." She says.

Kyoya almost choked from the apple. "Don't joke about those things! I already have to worry about _him_. Don't give me another guy to be watchful of."

"Then start acting like a father once in a while!" She sticks her tongue out and leaves before grabbing the apple from his hand. "Don't spoil your dinner you idiot!" She leaves again.

"Jeez why did I marry a woman like her?" He scoffs.

"_Maybe it's because you love her?"_

"I do but-"Hibari turns around to see who is talking to him. No one was there. He holds up his weapon. "Who's there?"

Shizuo walks in holding his blanket. "Father what are you doing?"

Hibari lowers his weapon. "Shizuo, were you talking to me about Chrome?"

"HUH?" He says with a blank look on his face. "What are you talking about father? Have you _finally_ gone crazy like Granny says?"

"No it's nothing." He mutters. _Maybe there is a ghost in the house. A lot of people did die here. _He walks over to the kitchen to eat. Shizuo looks at his father as he walks away. Shizuo looks over to his right.

"Ghost daddy, my father is so weird!" He exclaims. "You're right. It's funny. Cucucucucucu." He says as he follows Kyoya.

"_Kufufufufufufufu."_

XXX

Five male students fell down to the down. Sakura Hibari steps over them. "Don't do that _again_! You got that?" She glares at them. They nod their heads. Sakura walks away. She walks over to the fountain that was in the park. She washes her face. "I now _hate_ orange soda." She mutters. She looks down at her white shirt drenched in orange soda.

"Here." She spots a hand holding a blue handkerchief. She looks up to see a familiar face.

"Yin-senpai…" She can't believe she was saying that name. "What are you doing?"

"I was walking by and I saw you washing up." He raises a brow. "I thought it would be polite if you have something to wipe it." His mouth curves in to a smirk. "But by all means wipe off your face with your skirt. _I _wouldn't mind the view."

"_Watch it!"_ She glares a mean look at him.

He shrugs his shoulders. "Stop acting so tough Sakura Hibari. That act won't last long just so you know." He puts his hand on the fountain and leans in front of Sakura's face. Sakura stands still. She clenches her fists. She begins anticipating his move, wondering what he will do next. He smiles as he leans closer. Sakura's eyes widen. She backs away. His arm bends up as if he was going to touch her cheek. She looks at his hand. It was a phone.

"Hey Li, your girl got soak just so you know. Bring some clothes. We're at the park." He calls. Sakura nearly lost her composure. He smiles at Sakura. He knew what she was thinking and was teasing her. Sakura grew angry by realizing this. Yin sees a black car driving. He slightly chuckles. He turns to look at Sakura. "Don't get angry with me Sakura Hibari. You're fun to tease. An easy doll I would say." She gives him the evil eye. "Besides a young girl like you isn't my type." He gives her a smug grin. He flips his phone to call someone. "Hmm hello…Nagi! I'm free tonight. The usual?" He continues talking as he walks away.

"Sakura-chan!" Li yells. Sakura looks up to see Li. His clothes were messy and didn't match. It looks like he was dressed in a hurry. Sakura smell the fresh soap from Li as he runs up to her.

"Did you take a shower?" She asks.

Li looks at his apparel. "Yeah! Yin called me." He hands her a bag of clothes. "Here you need this. You shouldn't be walking around in wet clothes _especially _when people can see _that._" He looks down at her.

Sakura looks down to see her chest visible through the wet areas of her shirt. She quickly covers herself. _So that why he did that! That bastard I'm going to get him! _She looks through the bag of clothes. It was Li's spare uniform.

"I know my clothes will not fit but the jacket will so wear that." He blushes. He turns around quickly. "Quickly cover yourself up! You have to take off your jacket remember! I will not look ok."

Sakura nods her head. Li's bodyguards quickly form a circle around Sakura. She takes off her jacket and puts Li's jacket on. Li turns around when his men gave him the signal.

"Sakura I'll give you a ride home ok." Li offers.

"Fine." She calmly answers.

In the car ride home, Sakura looks out the window sitting far from Li. She knows Li staring at her as when she turns to look at him, he quickly looks away.

"I'm not your girl so tell Yin-senpai to stop calling me that." She quietly says. "People assume things when they see me with you."

"Um…"

"We're only associates because of our families. Nothing more than that."

"Um…"

"And stop coming every time Yin-senpai calls you. I can take care of myself. Besides you're busy so stop skipping your studies."

"Sakura-chan isn't that kind of harsh?"

"What?" She gives him a look.

"You're my friend. Aren't you supposed to come help your friend when they need help? Isn't that what you told me once when we were kids?" He quietly says. "I know you don't feel the same way but I do care about you."

"You pitied me because I'm a girl."

"Exactly. Sakura…you need to stop the tough girl act. I can see through you easily. I _am_ the Chinese mob prince. I'm trained to read people."

"Shut up." She demands. The car stops.

"Sakura-sama we're here." The car driver says. Sakura opens the door and gets off. She looks down at Li.

"Thank you for the ride home." She bows.

Li hands her a handkerchief. It was blue. "You dropped this."

She immediately recognizes it. _Yin-senpai's?! How did it get on me?_ She flashes back to the fountain. She grabs it. "Thank you."

"I see you at school ok?" He says.

"I'll give your jacket back to you." She offers.

"Keep it. I have more anyway." Li adds. He mouths the words "good bye" as the car moves forward. Sakura slightly bows down. She turns around to go inside her house. She stares at the blue handkerchief.

"Why are men so weird?" She wonders.

XXX

"Weird people attract weird people! Sakura you are weird _in a good way._" Hayate says.

Sakura puts her phone onto her other ear. "What?!" She yells. "Do you want me to hang up on you!?"

"Whatever…hey you better come to school tomorrow!"

"Why?"

"You know the new kid?!"

"Hiro Takagi right?"

"Yeah…he's my brother from another mother! We have a lot in common! You should meet him!!"

"I have no time for classes."

"So what! Come anyway! Maybe I should tell Chrome-san about your grades?"

"Don't even think about it!"

"Just come then!!"

"Fine I'll go to class tomorrow. I have to give something to Nami anyway."

"Like what?"

"Clothes my mother brought but I didn't like."

"Oh…"

"Hayate is that music I hear in the background?"

"Yeah! Futa and Yamamoto-san are here! They're singing karaoke with my father. They're half drunk. It's embarrassing."

"Your mother?"

"I think she went to the shooting range…"

"Hayate…men are weird."

"Duh…so are girls!"


	4. Nami Yamamoto

**Euraine: Thank you!! I'm glad you love Sakura!! She's one of my favorites so far =)**

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

When kids grow up to a certain age they begin to like different things from when they were younger. In Nami Yamamoto's case, she was a tomboy who loves sports and bugs. But when she entered middle school her father began noticing the changes of his daughter.

"Nami? Are you awake? It's time for school." Takeshi opens the door and peek his head through. His eyes widen. "Nami?"

"Yes dad?" Nami asks as she put on her strawberry lip gloss.

Takeshi was shocked of his daughter's redecorated room. Her room used to be blue and sports equipment was everywhere. Posters of American sport teams used to line up everywhere. But now her room was completely different. He stares at the fuchsia wallpaper that replaced the baseball one. He looks down at the pink bed sheets that used to be blue and green striped. He looks at her vanity table. It used to be medals and trophies around it but it was replaced by assorted lip gloss, lip sticks, blush, and eye makeup. His eyes went directly to the left where he spots bags of designer clothes.

"What happened to your room?" He asks.

Nami stare at him blankly. "You said I could redo my room."

"Yeah but not everything," He folds his arms. "You know how expensive these things are?! How did you afford this? I only gave you $100."

"Oh _that…_I asked Madeline-san for the money. She didn't mind. She did Hayate's room and gave me the money left over. It was a win-win situation." She puts on eye liner. She senses her father glaring at her. "_What?!"_

"Nami…you have to be more responsible next time. You always do things like this! Once you get money you spend on stuff you don't need or already have and when your money is all gone you go straight to the adult with spare cash. You can't do these things!"

"What is wrong with buying makeup and clothes?" She snaps. "As I recall boys spend more money on video games. Isn't that unfair?"

"Life is unfair Nami." Takeshi replies. He looks around her room. When he looks at Nami she gives him her puppy eyes look. Takeshi groans. "Don't do it again." He surrenders.

XXX

"Gokudera you're so lucky to have a son instead of a daughter." He cries. Hayato looks at his long time friend who was moping at the bar.

"Damn is not even 10 o'clock and you're already drinking." He rubs his head. "Give me a glass of scotch." He says to the bartender. The bartender nods his head and pours him a glass. Hayato looks at Takeshi. "Tell me what happened."

"Ok," He puts his head up and chugs down his drink. "Nami spend a lot of money redoing her room."

Hayato raises a brow. "Is that it? Oh boy you're so stupid."

"What does that mean?" Takeshi wonders.

"Redecorating is the least of your worries. Girls love to shop and redo the house. Maddie spend $5000 on these ceramics from France. I don't get women. Who cares about bowls?!"

"At least you got a wife." Takeshi moans.

Hayato falls silent.

"Oh I didn't mean that in a bad way Gokudera." Takeshi says. "My wife died when Nami was very young so I have no clue about daughters. You're lucky to have Madeline-san."

Hayato puts his hand on Takeshi's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Parents always worry about their kids. No matter what their gender or age is. I still get worry every time Hayate leaves the house. It's natural."

"Yeah but a son is so much easier. Nami is getting all girly and buys ton of clothes. What if she gets a boyfriend?!" He yells.

"Huh?" Hayato looks at him.

"I can't handle that! I'm already getting used to her not playing sports anymore! This is terrible! What should I do?" He thinks for a second. "I know! I can call Sakura and asks her to make sure Nami doesn't get a boyfriend."

"You're going to call Sakura? Are you crazy? Do you think she can have a boyfriend?"

"Girls like boys."

"Call Hayate. He's an easier source."

"But he's a boy."

"Nami wouldn't tell Sakura."

"That is true. But what if Nami is secretly dating Hayate?"

Hayato spits out his scotch. "I think I would know if my son is dating!" He yells.

Yamamoto laughs. "Yeah. But wouldn't it be funny if our kids fell in love." He looks off to the distance.

Gokudera gags. "I will not be related to a baseball nut. Besides, I think Sakura would be a good wife to Hayate."

Yamamoto smirks. "Really? What about Sawako?"

"Would Maddie even allow that?" Hayato raises a brow. "You know she can't stand her or _girls_ in a matter of fact." He sips his drink. "Let's just focus on Nami here."

"Yeah." Yamamoto picks up his drink. "But you know…I shouldn't be telling you this but…"

"What?" Hayato looks at him. "What did you do _this_ time?"

"I accidentally read her diary." Yamamoto slaps himself. "I am the worst father ever!!!"

Gokudera grabs his hand. "What did she wrote? Was it something bad?"

Yamamoto's eyes started watering. "She's in love!!!!!!!!!" He starts to cry. "This is terrible!!!!"

"Huh?" Gokudera wonders.

XXX

"I'm in love…" Nami gushes.

She was sitting on the grassy hill with other girls around her. All the girls were staring at one thing. The "thing" was hot (by the girls' terms) with a six pack you wouldn't believe a 15 year old has. He has long dark blue hair tied up into a ponytail with his bangs cover almost half of his face. He was wearing a white tank top but you can see his upper body through the sweat. When he kicks a goal and smiles, the girls squeal like crazy. Their mouth waters every time he looks at them. They believe he was looking at them and their cheeks redden.

"Oh…Roku -senpai…" Nami looks straight at him. A napkin touches her face. She looks up to see Sakura looking down at her.

"You were drooling." She snaps. "Who were you dreaming of _this_ time?" Nami giggles. Sakura looks over at the field to see Yin. She gives Nami an annoyed look. "You're kidding right? What is with all the girls fawning over Yin-senpai?"

"Of course you wouldn't understand Sakura!" Nami shouts. Everybody looks at her. She lowers her voice a bit. "You're dating Li-senpai so of course you wouldn't have feelings for Roku-senpai."

"I'm not dating Li." Sakura bluntly says.

Nami wasn't convinced. "Sakura, everybody knows you're dating Li-senpai."

"I'm not."

"Really?" Nami gives her a questioning look. "I don't believe you. You guys are so close."

"We're not dating. I don't know who spread that rumor but it's not true." Sakura slightly groans. She looks back at Nami whose face was hiding something. "Don't tell me it was you?"

"Well if you were dating Li-senpai then we can go on a double date with Li-senpai and Roku-senpai. Wouldn't that be awesome?!" Nami squeals. "Then I could be the future Mrs. Yin Roku."

Sakura roll her eyes. "_You're kidding right?"_

Nami shakes her head. "I'm serious."

"Too bad you have no chance." A voice calls out. The girls both look to see Li walking up to them. He smiles. "Yin goes for older females."

"Li-senpai." Nami excitedly greets him. She nudges Sakura's shoulder.

"Hello Sakura-chan." Li greets her.

Sakura roll her eyes. "Don't call me by chan especially at school."

"Don't be like that to a senpai!!" Nami defends him. _He likes you._ She gives her a look. Sakura looks away from her. Nami shrugs and went back to Li. "So he likes older women. Oh no. So his type is high school girls?"

Li laughs. "Oh god no."

"Oh that's good." She smiles.

"He likes _older_ women like twenties and thirties." He continues.

The girls stand still. "What?!" Nami cries."I'm too far away." She whines.

"Yeah he even got a sugar mama." Li mentions. "He takes advantage of old women's money."

"What?!" Nami cries.

"Yeah." Li laughs.

_WHOOSH_

A soccer ball went straight to Li's head. He falls down to his knees. Sakura blinks. "What the-"She says. She looks out to see an angry senpai.

"Li _what _kind of things are you telling?" Yin angrily says.

"Um…nothing. Just talking about your personal life." Li answers.

_THUNK!!!_

Another soccer ball went straight to Li's head.

"Stop it!!" Li cries.

Yin looks at Sakura. He looks back at Li. "Fine." He walks up to them. He smiles. Nami giggle. Sakura glares. "Good morning ladies."

"Hello Roku-senpai." Nami bows.

Sakura folds her arms. "You know you're breaking rule 5847 of school violence protection."

"Aww you're defending Li." Yin smirks.

"I'm defending the school rules." She remarks.

Yin sighs. "I give up. You're too much to argue to." He looks at Li. "It's time to change just so you know." Li mumbles something. "Alright I buy you lunch." He smiles. He gives Nami a quick smile. "See you around." Nami's heart flutters. He grabs Li and walks away with Li waving good bye to Sakura. Yin turns his head to give a quick wink to Sakura.

Sakura glares at Nami. "Stop looking so pathetic." She walks away.

Nami waves good bye to Yin. "Oh stop ruining my moment of love."She mutters.

XXX

Lunchtime

"SA-KU-RA!!" Hayate yells before Sakura kicks him. He falls to the down and gives her a thumb up. "That's my cloud!"

"Shut up." Sakura sighs.

Nami appears before Hayate. "Hey Hayate."

"Oh Nami!!" Hayate's eyes light up. "Where have you been?!"

"Around." Nami answers him. "So how you been?"

"Good." He adds. He looks around. He looks back at Sakura. "Have you guys met my new best friend yet?" His mouth widens. They shake their heads no. Hayate laughs. Nami looks up to see Ryu walking towards them. There was a boy walking beside him carrying food and a magazine. Her cheeks redden.

"Who's that?" She asks. Sakura looks at her and rolls her eyes.

"Hello." Hiro greets. "I'm Hiro Takagi. Oh are you that waitress from Take Sushi?" He asks.

Nami almost lost her composure. _He saw me when I was ugly!!!!! No!!!!_ "Yes." She bites her lip.

"Yeah her family owns it." Ryu adds.

"So you're the new kid?" Sakura asks.

Hiro nods. "Yes I transferred here from Ikebukuro."

"Really…" Nami says. "You're from Tokyo?!"

"Yeah basically." Hiro answers. He smiles. Nami blushes even more.

"Yeah Hiro here is going to be in my family." Hayate says.

Nami chokes. "What?! Oh…well you are from Ikebukuro."

"What?!" He says. "No I'm not in the mafia. I'm an alien." Hiro changes the subject.

"So you're just like Roku-senpai!" Nami's eyes light up.

"Um…sure." Hiro says.

"Why are you kids grouping?" A voice calls out. They looks up to see to a very pissed off principal.

"Father…" Sakura mutters.

Hayate shrieks. "AH!! Principal Hibari!!!"

Hiro bows. "It's nice to meet you Principal-san."

Hibari blinks. "Huh at least you're not an herbivore." He says. He looks at Hayate. "Don't ruin this kid you got that?"

"I don't listen to you." Hayate sneers. Hibari stares at him deadly. "Alright. But I don't ruin people's lives!!"

Hibari looks at Sakura. "We have things to do." He says before walking off. Sakura went after him. Nami waves good bye.

"He's so stingy." Nami says. Everybody except Hiro nods.

"Yes he's crazy." They all say.

"How is he crazy?" Hiro asks.

"Are you a retard?" They all say.

"No." He answers.

"Then you guys should come to Take Sushi and we can all talk." Nami offers.

"I have homework to do." Ryu answers.

"You _always_ have homework to do." Hayate says. "I'm free but I have to go home for an order. My vintage _Bleach_ clock is coming. I can't wait." His eyes light up with fire.

Nami looks anxiously at Hiro. _If he says yes then we'll be all alone. Oh my god it's a date!!_ She smiles at him.

"I can't go. I have to finish unpacking." Hiro mentions. "Sorry."

"Oh it's ok." Nami says. She was deeply disappointed.

XXX

Nami looks at her gold stainless mirror. She looks at herself. She pulls out the elastics from her two mini pigtails. She combs her straight shoulder length black hair.

"Mom how come boys don't like me?" She talks to herself. "They all like Sakura. Hayate likes Sakura's strength. Ryu likes the fact that Sakura is never in class that way he can be top student. Li-senpai definitely likes Sakura. Maybe Takagi-san and Roku-senpai prefer her too." She puts down the comb. She gathers her hair to the right side. She grabs a cloth and washes the makeup off. "Why am I so different?"

_Knock Knock_

"Who's there?" Nami calls out.

"Me." Yamamoto answers.

"What do you want?" She asks.

"It's time to eat. Come down." He mentions.

Nami shrugs her shoulders. "I'm not hungry."

"…." Yamamoto begins thinking of what to say. "Ok. But if you're hungry just come down ok."

"Dad." Nami says.

"Yes." Yamamoto opens the door. He was smiling, wondering what his daughter wants from it. "You need money?"

"No. Am I pretty?" She asks.

Yamamoto froze. "Um of course you are, sweetie!!"

"_Dad_." She rolls her eyes.

"You're pretty good at sports. Do you still play sports?" He tilts his head.

"I can't play softball because the coach forbidden artistic nail art." She looks at her pink princess nails covered with rhinestones. "You see?" She holds her hand up.

Yamamoto looks up in amazement. "Wow. You're pretty good at nail art sweetie."

"It's natural." She compliments herself.

"But as I recall boys liked you every time you played with them. You didn't care about ruining your clothes as must you care about winning." Yamamoto mentions. "The girls were jealous since you were very athletic."

"Wait so guys like athletic girls?" Nami asks.

"Some boys do. I sure do." Yamamoto replies.

"But I can't play softball." Nami frowns. She folds her arms to think. Yamamoto did the same. She thinks back to all the sports she was good at. Softball is out of the question. She was good at swimming but it dried out her skin. Nail art was banned in basketball and tennis. So what sport would be good for her? She remembers earlier this morning Yin was playing soccer. He was amazing at it. She also recalls the magazine Takagi has. It was a soccer magazine. "Oh my god I got it!" She squeals.

Yamamoto laughs. "Really?"

"Yes!" She gives him a bright smile. "I will join the soccer team!! You only need your feet unless you're the goalie. This is good!!"

"Soccer huh?" Yamamoto looks off. "As I recall your mother was very good at soccer." He looks back at Nami who wasn't paying attention. She begins writing down a list of things to do. Yamamoto smiles. "So you want to follow your mother's dreams right?" He walks away content with his daughter.

"If I become a soccer star then Roku-senpai might ask me out!" She squeals. "But I still have to look good. So I need to buy waterproof makeup. Yeah the expensive stuff. How much money do I have left anyway?" She grabs her wallet. "Yes this is enough. If I need more I can ask dad."

* * *

**So who do you like better? Sakura or Nami?**


	5. Ryu Sasagawa

**Wow you guys really like Sakura!!! Too bad for Nami though. (Sakura's my favorite girl)**

**So who's your favorite male character in this story? I like Hayate and Hiro the most XD  
**

* * *

It was 10:58 when Ryu finished his homework. He stretches out his arms and yawns. He looks at his watch. "I finished all of my homework in no time! Now to finish my research project." He smiles at the stack of science books on his desk. He grabs a piece of paper and started drawing a plan for his upcoming thesis report.

"_Ryu you're only 14 years old. You don't need to waste all of your time doing research. Winning a Nobel Prize is one in a million." Hayate chows down his sushi. "You're an idiot!"_

"I'll prove you wrong Hayate Gokudera. I will win a Nobel Prize to the extreme!!!!" Ryu shouts.

"Shut up Ryu!" His mother yells.

"Yes mom!" Ryu replies. He slightly smirks in excitement. "I will succeed…."

XXX

"Hey son!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryu turns around to see his father running up to him. Ryu places his book bag to his other hand. He waves to his dad. His dad stops to take a breather. He pumps up his fist. "Today is a new day!!! Aren't you full of excitement?!!!"

"Dad," Ryu stares at his sweats-loving father, "It's early in the morning. I don't need you yelling at the top of your lungs." He points his finger at his father. "You have to respect others' feelings!!"

Ryohei laughs. "Hahaha you're just like your mom! I wonder what genes you inherited from me?" He pats Ryu's head.

Ryu gives his father an annoyed look. "I don't want to be an idiot." He declares.

"But you're a genius son." Ryohei laughs again. "I always see you reading these difficult books like your mother. Yep you are your mother. But you look more like me." He tilts his head. "I don't get it."

"I look like you but I have Mom's hair color. Hayate looks like his dad but has his mom's hair color. Nami looks exactly like her father. Sakura looks like both of her parents. That's how genetics work Dad." Ryu says as he walks away.

Ryohei walks beside him. "I'll walk you to school. It has been such a long time since I went."

"That was like 20 years ago." Ryu mutters.

Ryohei laughs. "Yeah something likes that."

As they walks to school together, Ryohei spots Hibari standing in front of the gate. "HEY HIBARI!!!!" He screams. Hibari ignores him and walks away. Ryohei pouts. "He's so stingy."

Ryu chuckles. "You're an idiot." He walks away. Ryohei waves his son goodbye and continues his jog.

Ryu walks into the school with pride. He was currently the number one student for the 8th grade class. He takes a deep breath and reminds himself of the important notes he has taken for the upcoming test. He walks into his classroom 2-C and greets the students. Some people says hello while others nod. He looks at the window side to see his best friend Hayate Gokudera napping. He walks quietly to Hayate's desk. Hayate snores like an infant and rests himself nicely on his arms. Ryu smiles. "Good morning!!!!" He pushes Hayate. Hayate was still asleep, not budging from Ryu's arms. Ryu frowns. "How come he won't wake up?" He puts his thinking cap on. "What should I do?"

"Good morning Sasagawa-san!" A voice calls out. Ryu turns around to see Hiro Takagi waving to him. Ryu gives him a slight nod. For some reason Ryu didn't like Hiro. Hiro is a nice guy but to Ryu something feels off to him. Like he isn't who people think he is. "Is something wrong?" Hiro asks. Ryu points to Hayate. "Oh! Let me wake him up!" He offers.

"No one can wake him up. Only his parents, Sakura and anime theme songs can wake him up. He has selective hearing." Ryu mentions. He folds his arms. "Yep there is nothing you can do Takagi-san." He smiles happily.

"Anime theme songs?" Hiro realizes. He grabs his I-Pod and searches through his playlist. "We are fighting dreamers, takami wo mezashite, fighting Dreamers, narifuri kamawazu, fighting dreamers shinjiru ga mama ni, oli oli oli oh! Just go my way!" His I-Pod plays as Hiro puts his headphones on Hayate.

Ryu gives him an annoyed look. "That is not going to work."

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hayate screams at the top of his lungs. "Gimme gimme gimme!!!!" He holds up in hands. Hiro hands him the I-Pod.

"Go crazy." Hiro says. He gives Ryu a winning smile.

"Tch you're just lucky." Ryu looks away.

"What's wrong with him?" Hayate asks as he flips through the songs. Hiro shrugs his shoulders.

"Anyway," Ryu clears his throat, "We have a test today!" He gleams with excitement. Hayate rolls his eyes and went back to Hiro's I-Pod.

"Did you study?" Hiro asks Ryu.

Ryu delightfully smiles at this question. "Well of course I studied!! It's in my nature." He brags.

"So you study all the time even in your free time?" Hiro gives a look to Hayate who snickers.

"Yep!!" He laughs snobbishly. "I always get a 100 on every test! That's how smart I am!"

"Cool." Hiro says before walking to desk.

Hayate laughs so hard he might fall out of his chair. He takes a second to breathe. Ryu glares at him. Hayate gives him a cute smile. "What?" He asks in a high pitched girl voice.

"You're an idiot." Ryu nods his head.

"It takes one to know one." Hayate says before the teacher came in.

"Everybody take your seat. It's time for the test." The teacher hands out the packets. Everybody groans. Ryu sharpens his #2 pencils. Hayate looks out the window. He watches Sakura beat up a few late comers. He laughs. The teacher yells at him for being a disturbance. Hiro quietly laughs before writing his name. The teacher looks at Hiro who pretends he already started the test. Ryu looks around before starting. _This is easy._

XXX

Hayate started his afternoon nap and has already brought his _One Piece_ blanket with him. He snuggles with the blanket and grab out a night hat. The night hat was orange and has cat ears.

"Is someone ready for naptime?" Nami asks. Hayate opens one eye to see a bubbly girl a few inches away from his face.

"Nami!!!!" Hayate squeals. He yawns. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep here?"

Nami rolls her eyes. "Whatever. Where's Sakura?"

"How should I know? She's never here?" Hayate looks at Ryu who was reading. He points his finger at him. "Ask smart boy there!"

Nami looks disgusted. "Ew Hayate! Why Ryu?" She playfully hits him. "You know I can't stand him!"

"Why is that?" Hayate asks.

Ryu walks up to them. "You know Nami, if you were a _little _bit smarter. You might have known that I CAN HEAR YOU!!!!" He yells in her face. She shoves him away from him. He falls to the ground.

"Don't do that Stinky Breath!!" She waves the smell away. "Or I'll beat you up!"

"You can't fight me!!" He shouts.

Nami went close to his face. He quivers. "You can't fight. I think I'm enough to beat you."

"BURN!!!!" Hayate squeals. "Ryu, back off. You can't fight at all. _Even_ Nami can beat you! And that's saying a lot."

"I can fight!! My dad is-"

"No one gives a shit that your dad is Ryohei Sasagawa!!" Nami hits him from behind. "That's why people pick on you!! You're like a flower!!"

"It's probably a birth defect." Hayate giggles.

"Shut up!!!" Ryu cries before running around. He passes Hiro by who saw the tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong with him? He was crying." Hiro says. He throws a bag of chips to Hayate.

"Oh-we're just picking on him." Hayate opens the bag. "Nami, we should apologize before something else bad happens."

Nami nods. "Yeah we should. He tends to cry to a lot." She flips a piece of her hair. She looks at Hiro. She suddenly realized Hiro heard her being a bitch. "Um…I'm a nice person!! I'm not a bitch!"

"Um…ok." Hiro shrugs. He sits down next to Hayate. "So why is Nami a bitch?" He asks Hayate. Nami's eyes widen because of the question. _He didn't hear me!!! Yes!!_ Nami shoves a piece of candy into Hayate's mouth so he wouldn't speak. Hayate looks at her weird but smiles happily of the sweetened strawberry flavor. He gives her a thumb up. Hiro looks at Nami who smiles at him. He smiles back.

"NO!!!!!" A voice screams. It was Ryu's voice. Hayate opens the door to see Ryu in the hallway.

"What's up?" Hayate asks while eating the chips.

"The test scores came out." Ryu quietly says.

"So what's the problem?" Hayate says as he walks up to the board. "You must have a 100…."

Hayate and Ryu stare at the board.

Hayate Gokudera 100

Ryu Sasagawa 99

Sakura Hibari 96

Hiro Takagi 93

Anko Shitsu 92

Lili Be 90

Matt Hon 85

Kate Anderson 83

Lena Lee 82

Tooru Honda 80

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!!! THIS IS FOR REAL?!!!!!!!" Hayate screams at the board. "I'm first in class!! How?"

"How is that possible?" Ryu cries. "You were sleeping halfway through!!! You never study! You skipped class. You are an idiot!!"

Hayate pouts. "How rude!!" Hayate scoffs. "I am the number one laziest student in NamiMiddle!! I'm shocked as you are!!

"Then how are you first place?" Ryu points to the paper. "Did you cheat?"

"NO!!!!!!! It's too much work to cheat!!" Hayate screams back. "Cheating works the same as studying. Why put the effort?"

"The question is…" Hiro walks up to them. "How did Sakura took the test? She wasn't here."

XXX

"I'm so tired!!" Sakura lays her head down on the desk.

"Oh don't feel bad. You're third place in class." Kusakabe hands her cup of tea. "You must have studied hard."

Sakura looks around Kusakabe's office before taking a drink. "I have no time to study. As I recall, you gave me a review sheet with _all_ the answers."

"That was to prepare you!" Kusakabe takes a sip. He avoids Sakura's eyes. "Why don't you go to the library? Since you have no time for class, why don't you learn in the library? We have a set of new books coming in."

"I guess I have time to read." Sakura nods her head. She bows Kusakabe goodbye before heading to the fourth floor.

10 years ago, NamiMiddle was burned down due to "unknown" reasons. Due to a high increase of people moving in, NamiMiddle was reconstructed. There are now five stories. The first floor contains the cafeteria, lockers, and the first years' rooms. The second floor contains the second years' rooms. The third floor contains the third years' rooms. The newly built fourth floor is now the library and teachers' office. The fifth floor is dedicated only to the disciplinary committee. Both the Principal and the Vice Principal's offices are on the fifth floor.

Sakura walks down to the library. It was empty as usual during class time. She went to the back to read manga. She looks through the titles to find the manga Hayate told her about. "Where is it?" She thinks to herself. _Ah! Found it!_ She picks the manga up. "So this is the manga?" She looks the front and back covers. "What kind of manga is called _-man_?" She grabs a couple volumes and went to sit down in the corner. She lays the books horizontally. She looks at the cover of volume two. "That guy looks familiar. Or is that a girl?"

"Nope that's boy for sure." A voice says above her. Sakura looks up to see Yin Roku smiling at her. "I didn't think you were the anime type."

"This is _manga._" Sakura points out. She looks at the cover and back at Yin. "He's kind of look like you."

Yin stares at the manga character. "Long dark hair and Asian? Wow Sakura, you're so smart."

"It's Hibari. We're not that close." Sakura glares at him

Yin smiles playfully. "Oh Sakura…" He whispers into her ear. "I don't give a shit." Sakura smacks him but he grabs her hand before doing so. "You have anger issues." He lets her hand go. "It's too bad. For someone with soft hands, you have no idea how to be a lady." He smirks. "I'll see you around."

"Don't count on it." Sakura scoffs. She went back to read her book but someone interrupted her. She looks up to see Hayate pouting. "You pissed off Ryu or Nami this time? Or is it your new friend Takagi?"

"I'm first in class." Hayate whines. Sakura rolls her eyes. She hands him a manga. Hayate smiles happily. He begins reading _-man_ like it was a new thing. Except for the fact, he read it a thousand times before. Hayate looks up at Sakura. "Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"Yes." She answers bluntly. Hayate pouts. "But not everybody is smart."

Hayate smiles. "Do you think I can be the Vongola 11th?"

"No."

"WHYYYYYYY!!!"

"Shut up."

"…….."

"You lack the skills, you have no family, and you only following your family's wishes."

"Ohhhhh."

"Besides, my money's on Akira."

"What? Him? You think he's capable of becoming the next boss!!"

"Better him than you."

"I hate you."

"Think of the facts Hayate. Akira has already started his family. He has most of the guardians covered."

"So! I have my family. I just don't know who."

"That's why you're an idiot. You're too lazy."

"Well, your family comes naturally so I just have to wait and see. Oh god, I'm becoming my mother. How long do I have to wait?"

"Until the ring battle comes."

"And when will that be?"

"After summer vacation…"

"How long is that?"

XXX

"So you're second in class?" Hana looks at her son. Ryu sits down on the couch. He was nervous of his mother's next words. He stays silent while she yells about how important school is. "You have to study more. So I am adding more hours to study on the weekends."

"What?!" Ryohei screams. Hana turns to see Ryohei carrying their 5 year old daughter Kyoko. "The weekends are mine!! You say that I can teach him boxing now!"

"He has to study!"

"Life is more than studying!"

"I decide his education! You don't know anything!"

"But Honey!!!!" He hands Kyoko over to Ryu. He stands up to Hana. She scoffs. "Life is all about fun to the extreme!!!!! He needs to get out more! He's turning pale from being inside all day!"

"So you want his grades to go down?" Hana yells.

Ryohei backs off. "Why don't we have a compromise? Ryu can study an hour more on the weekdays and have an hour to box during the weekends."

"But I don't to box." Ryu mentions.

They both look at him. "HAH!" Hana cries. "He doesn't want to box!"

"Why?" Ryohei looks at Ryu with a sad face. "I thought you wanted to! You get picked on so you wanted to beat those boys up right?"

"I do…but" He looks at his mother. "I have other important things to do."

Ryohei kneels down to whisper. "You're scared of your mother right? Don't worry, Dad will protect you!'

"I can hear you!" Hana shouts.

"Please Hana!! We don't have to box! I just want some quality time with my son! He is going to be Hayate's Sun Guardian! I have to train him!"

"Enough with the mafia! He's not going to in the mob!"

"He and Hayate are friends!! It'll be nothing!"

"Like how you are friends with Tsuna?"

"Yes!!" Ryohei nods his head.

Hana looks at her son. She knows Ryu wants to be near Hayate but he is weak. She knows if he go through training, he wouldn't last a week. She sighs. "Fine but no fighting."

"Ok!" He gives her a thumb up. "We can just jog in the mornings from now on!!!"

Ryu rolls his eyes. "Oh great."

XXX

Hayate sits still as Ryu told him about yesterday. His eyes were wide and his mouth quivers. Hayate wants to hold it in but he can't. He finally let go. "HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" He laughs. He falls out of his chair. "You're kidding right?" Ryu shakes his head no. "You're the slowest runner in class. How are you going to keep up with your dad?" Ryu shrugs his shoulders. "Your dad is an idiot."

Ryu nods his head yes. "An idiot indeed……to the extreme."


	6. A Normal Day

Ryu loves waking up in the morning. He always has a plan for the day. Today, class 2-C and 2-A will have gym. Ryu puts in his retainer and his glasses. He grabs his doctor's note and his book _Star Wars: Legacy of the Force._ He walks down the stairs quietly to not wake up his little sister Kyoko who is five and his little brothers Kyou and Ryou who are 3 years old. His mother was making French toast on the counter. He looks around to find his father. He went towards his mom.

"Hey Mom, where's Dad?" Ryu asks.

Hana sighs. "He's out jogging." She says. She pours a glass of milk for Ryu. "Tomorrow you have up early to jog with your father. So put your alarm on for 4:30 I think."

"4:30!!!" Ryu cries. "But I need my exact eight hours of sleep or I will be sleep deprived for school!!"

"It was my agreement with your father so you can't get out of it." Hana packs his lunch and hands him it. She kisses his forehead. "Don't worry, you can just power walk." Ryu groans,

"Good morning my lovely family!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryohei shouts as he opens the kitchen door. Hana ignores him. Ryu starts to eat his toast. "Son, I have good news!!" Ryohei says as he sits in the chair opposite of his. "I'm going to be the new gym teacher!!!"

Ryu chokes on his bread. "What?!!"

"Yep, your gym teacher is in a coma so I'll be filling in!!" Ryohei laughs. "Isn't that great!!? Now I can see you all the time at school. Now you can't get pick on as long I'm around!!"

"I hate my life." Ryu declares.

"BELIEVE IT!!! DATTEBAYO!!!!!" Hayate points to his mother Madeline Mariotti. Madeline stares at her uber crazy anime freak of a son. He was wearing a hidden leaf village headgear and matching gloves. He wears the Naruto symbol necklace around his neck.

_At least his hair isn't blond._ Madeline sighs. "Change into your uniform _now._" She orders him.

Hayate pouts. He looks at Gokudera who was reading an Italian newspaper. Gokudera senses his son staring at him. He puts down the newspaper. "Maddie, just deal with it. At least his hair isn't blond."

Hayate nods his head. "You were a Trekkie yesterday and you dressed as Yoda last week. Now you are dressing like a ninja. Should I call for help my son?" She raises a brow. Hayate takes off his cosplay in misery. "That's my son." Madeline sips her cup of coffee.

Hayate sits down next to his father. "Is Mom always this cranky?" He whispers.

Gokudera whispers closely to his son. "This is her in a good mood." Hayate looks at him in disbelief. "It's true." Gokudera laughs.

"Hey Hayate…" Madeline calls him. She takes out her phone. "What's your new friend again?"

"Hiro Takagi why?" Hayate asks. He looks at his mom. "NO!!! MOM!! Don't do a background check on him!!!"

"It's for safety precautions." Madeline defends herself. Hayate looks at Gokudera for help. Gokudera looks away from him.

Hayate gasps. "You also check up on him?" He pouts.

"It's because I love you son." Gokudera defends himself. "And don't worry he's clean. He doesn't have a bad record at all."

"His record is too clean I'm suspicious." Madeline announces. "Hayate bring him over for a sleep over so I can be sure."

"Mom, no guys do sleepovers." Hayate declares. "But I can him over a Super Mash Brothers Melee tournament and stay up until one o'clock."

"Do it." Madeline says. "I'll come home early." She looks at Gokudera.

"I'll come home early too." He nervously says.

"Don't do the parent trap on him ok." Hayate asks to avoid embarrassment. "He's not just anyone. He's my brother from another mother and they are important."

"Why do I feel so concern? And not for the reasons you think." Madeline whispers to Gokudera. Gokudera laughs. Hayate looks at them strangely.

"Why do you smell like fish?" Hayate sniffs the air around Nami.

Nami hits him. "Well excuse me for living in a sushi bar!!!" Nami whines. "You can't believe the torture I have to go through!! Yesterday I smelled like anchovies now I smell like salmon!! Oh the pain I have in my heart!!" Nami fake cries for a couple more minutes. Hayate ignores her and continuing reading Ryu's book.

"Where's Ryu?" Hayate asks because he felt like asking it. Gym class started ten minutes ago and Ryu was nowhere in sight. Ryu usually never take part in gym so he's always sitting on the glassy hill with Hayate. Hayate always spent gym as a time to nap along with the rest of his classes. Hayate looks at the track field to see the most shocking thing ever. Ryu was running. "Ryu is running I repeat Ryu is running!!!" He drops his book. He shakes Nami back and forth. "Dreams do come true!!"

Nami pushes him. "Don't touch me!!" Nami looks at Ryu. She laughs hysterically. "He runs like a girl."

"Totally." Hayate laughs.

"Hey Hayate and Nami, you better start running!!" Ryohei whistles. They look at him weird. Ryohei was wearing a bright yellow tracksuit with bright green sneakers. It was a flashback to the seventies.

"I heard he's doing this for free." Nami whispers.

"Principal Hibari knows how to swindle a dude." Hayate says. He runs lazily with Nami. They catch up to Ryu who was breathing heavily.

"I'm not cut out for physical activities." Ryu gasps for air.

"And you wonder why people picked on you." Nami scoffs. She picks up her pace and runs ahead. Nami was always the best at sports. She won multiple tournaments and was always MVP every year for softball. Hayate looks at his future guardian. He has high hopes for her to be in his family. She was just like her father. Sakura was also like her father. Ryu is nothing like his dad. Hayate thinks of Hiro. Where would Hiro fit in his family?

"Where's Hiro?" Hayate realizes. He stops running. He thinks very hard but thinking always hurt his head. He sits down on the bench next to a sweaty Ryu. He thinks very hard now. Nothing came to his mind. "I got nothing." He says. Ryu rolls his eyes.

Sakura enters the main office to pick up her father's paperwork. She spots Hiro Takagi sitting next to the door. He crossed his legs to support himself. He was writing on a pink form. Sakura recognizes the color. He was filling out a student work card.

"Are you looking for work?" Sakura asks him. Hayate looks up, shocked to see Sakura talking to him. He nods his head. "Don't your parents support you?"

"No. I live by myself so I have to work to live." Hiro bluntly says. He went back to writing. Sakura stares at him. She looks at his arm. She touches his arm.

"Did you break your arm?" She asks. Hiro groans as she touches the swollen part of his arm.

"I fell down earlier." He laughs. He pulls his arm away. "It doesn't hurt too much. It'll be better in a couple of days." Sakura takes out a First Aid kit from her bag. She grabs Hiro's arm and rub some medicine on the swollen part. "You don't have to do that!" She grabs the bandage and wraps it around his arm.

"No one will hire someone who is prone to accidents. You should have taken care of it when it first happened." Sakura reminds him. She ties a bow and puts the medicine back into the kit. She stands up, wiping her hands on her skirt. "If you're looking for a job, the Namimori Inn is hiring. If you tell them I sent you then you'll most likely to get a job. They have flexible hours and good pay especially for someone like you."

"Thank you Hibari-san." He bows.

"You can call me Sakura. Hibari is my father's." Sakura says. She grabs the huge pile of paperwork. "I see you around." Hiro waves her goodbye. Hiro turns around to see a Chinese boy staring at him right in front of his face.

"Don't even think about it." He warns him. "Touch Sakura-chan and I'll kill you."

"We're just classmates." Hiro mentions, backing away from him.

"I know." Li says. He opens the door. "I'm just saying." He says as he walks away.

"Did he threaten me?" Hiro wonders.

"Don't worry; he hates anyone Sakura talks to." Yin puts his arm around Hiro's shoulder. Hiro jumps when he saw his face. "I'm Yin Roku. I believe I didn't introduce myself back then. The wannabe gangster was Li. He's nothing important. You can ignore him." Yin looks at Hiro. He smiles. Hiro looks at him strangely. "I'll see you around Hiro Takagi." Yin says as he leaves the room. When the door opens, countless girls went around him screaming _Roku-senpai _and what not.Hiro hands the form to the old lady. "I don't think I'm prone to accidents, maybe to the strange and weird."

"Hiro!!" Hayate screams when he saw him. Hiro sighs when everybody stares at him.

"Hi." He says. Everybody was still staring at him.

"Hey do you want to come to my house today?" Hayate's eyes beam with happiness. "We can play Melee."

"Sure." Hiro replies. Everybody was still staring at him. Hayate notices the stares.

"Get a life people!!" He yells. Hiro smiles at him. Hayate returns his smile.

"Have fun, you guys." Ryu sulks. Hiro almost laughs when he realizes Ryu was standing behind Hayate. Hayate rolls his eyes. "When you guys are off playing video games I'll be doing extra credit."

"Are you making fun of us or you're truly sad?" Hayate asks.

Ryu looks away. "Isn't it obvious? You do know girls like smart boys." He smiles to himself.

"I'm smart." Hayate says. He starts acting offended. "I'm first in class Ryu!"

"It was luck Hayate." Ryu sneers. "I'll bet you can't get a 100 on the weekly exams. And I mean on every exam."

"Including gym?"

"Yeah including…gym." Ryo gloomily says.

"HAHAHA!!" Hayate laughs. "Think before you speak Ryu! You never get a 100 in gym."

"I will this time!!"

"Good luck with that!" Hayate pats him on the back. "Why don't we have a bet?"

"A bet?"

"Yeah. Whoever gets the best scores will win."

"Win what?"

"Anything."

"I'll take it!" Ryu and Hayate shake hands and spit.

"EW!!" Nami cries. They look at Nami. She points to her shoe where the spit has landed.

"Sorry." They both say.

"Boys are freaks." Nami declares. She looks at Yin Roku getting on his motorcycle. "Except him!!" She points. She looks at Hiro. "You too." She smiles sweetly. Ryu rolls his eyes.

"Jealous?" Hayate quietly asks Ryu. Ryu's face turns red. He stares at him in disbelief and walks home with his father. Hayate waves goodbye to Ryu and Ryohei. Nami hugs Hayate goodbye when she spots Sakura walking home. "It's just me and you." Hayate says to Hiro. "Let's go!!!" He throws his hands in the air and runs down the street. Hiro laughs as Hayate trips over his shoelaces. He looks up in the sky to see the yellow bird he saw on his first day of school. He walks down to Hayate as the bird flies away.

The bird flies down to Hibari's shoulder. _Midori…_ "Hello?" Hibari answers. "Gokudera? Yeah I have it. The information about Hiro Takagi was a pain to get so it'll cost you." He hangs up. He looks at Hiro walking home with Hayate. "What an interesting kid he is." He says as he looks through Hiro's file.

"AHHH!!!" Hayate screams when he opens the door. Hiro peers inside. His jaw drops. The entire hallway was covered by boxes several feet tall. He couldn't see the doorway to the living room. "Is anyone alive?" Hayate calls out. He hears a squeak from inside. "Dad?" An arm appears from afar. "DAD!!!" Hayate screams. He pushes the boxes aside. He sees his dad lying underneath the bubble wrap. "What happened to you?"

"Are you okay sir?" Hiro asks.

Gokudera opens his eyes to see his son and a stranger in his hallway. He smiles in delight. "Hayate you wouldn't believe who sent us all of this!!"

"What is all this anyway?" Hayate asks. He looks around the opened boxes. There were assorted candy boxes from England, imported chocolate and Italian cheese. He gasps when he saw punk European brands boxes. "Who gave us this heaven?!!" He squeals.

"Juudaime sent these of course!!!" Gokudera laughs. "Well you can take the clothes and chocolate. Maddie is making some Italian food today since your friend is coming," He looks at Hiro. He stands up and wipes the dust off his pants. He holds out his hand. "You must Hiro Takagi. I'm Hayate's father, Hayato Gokudera."

"Hayate…Hayato." Hiro says looking at the pair.

Hayate and Gokudera smile. "Can't you see the similarities?!" They both laugh. Hiro nods his head. Gokudera laughs. "It was a good thing we look alike or we couldn't tell who Hayate's father was!"

A gun points straight behind Gokudera's head. "What are you telling people?" Maddie glares at him. Hayate hides behind Hiro out of fear. Hiro couldn't stop shaking since the aura of the room changed.

"I was joking Maddie." Gokudera nervously laughs. He hears the safety turns off. "I love you." He says in a last resort. Madeline sighs and puts her gun down. Gokudera hugs her tightly.

"Ew." Hayate remarks. "Don't go making out in front of me okay." Hayate looks away in disgust.

Madeline and Gokudera laughs. Hiro looks at the three. _What a warm family they are._ He smiles. Madeline catches Hiro's eye. "I'm Madeline Mariotti. It's nice to meet you."

"You're…the Madeline Mariotti!! The super model?" Hiro asks in excitement.

"And also the Ace Striker." Madeline grins.

"Your parents are famous." Hiro says to Hayate.

"I don't pay attention to the minor details." Hayate laughs. He hugs his mom. "Mommy what are we having for dinner?" He bats his eyes.

"Don't act so cute in front of me." She pinches his cheeks. "We're having chicken riggies."

"That's it? No side dishes?!" Hayate gasps.

"I'm making mashed potatoes right now." Madeline hits me. "The bread is already roasted so we can eat very soon."

Gokudera picks up the box. "So why don't we organizes the goodies Juudaime sent us?" He smiles contently. Hayate shrugs and grabs a box. Hiro follows suit.

"SUGOI!!!" Hayate squeals. "Uncle Tsuna sent me a special edition _Death Note_ pen collection!!" He waves the black box in the air.

"He sent me a cell phone charm of him!!" Oh Juudaime!!" Gokudera squeals. "We must have gotten the cell phone I sent him!!"

"You mean the couple phones my mother brought for _us?"_ Madeline raises a brow. Gokudera looks away from her. Madeline looks through one of the boxes. "Well he sent me something." She holds a pair of designer shoes up. "He finally knows the quality of shoes…and a bag." She shows off the COACH bag.

"I wonder if he sent anything to Kyoko and Sawako." Gokudera mentions. "They probably got a call from him." He dials his phone. "It's weird. Juudaime doesn't send gifts unless he's coming…" Gokudera beams into a smile. "Oh my god Juudaime is coming home!!!" He shouts happily. He and Hayate jumps up and down. "YAY!" They both cries.

"Losers." Madeline mutters. She looks at Hiro who was out of the loop. "So Hiro are you hungry?" She asks.


	7. Juudaime is Coming

**Thanks for all of the comments!!! I had a laugh XD hehehehehe**

* * *

"Juudaime is coming!!!!" Gokudera screams at the top of his lungs.

"Calm down Gokudera!!!" Yamamoto screams at the end of the other line. "I know he's coming since you texted me ten minutes ago."

Gokudera smiles. "He's back! Now my life is complete."

"Don't let Madeline-san hears you say that." Yamamoto says. "She'll kill you."

"No she won't." Yamamoto sighs. He flinches when he hears Madeline on the phone. "Well I'll see you Gokudera." He hangs up the phone.

"Was that Hayato-ni calling?" Futa asks. He was sitting in front of the sushi bar alone, ordering spicy tuna rolls. He takes a sip of his water. "Tsuna-ni is coming today so he must be excited."

"You're right." Yamamoto chuckles. "He's coming here at noon. Gokudera even planned a welcome home party for him. I'm bringing the sushi."

"I'm bringing the alcohol." Futa chimes.

"Then who's bringing the cake?" Yamamoto wonders. He looks off to the distance along with Futa. They got nothing.

XXX

Madeline taps her pen while she was waiting for a certain housewife to answer. She looks at her phone back and forth to see if anything was disconnected. She waited and waited but there was no answer. She slams her phone in a fury. Hayate stares at his pissed off mother.

"You need any help?" He asks.

"Call Kyoko or Haru." Madeline orders. "They're not picking up."

Hayate flips his phone and dials Kyoko's house number. "Hello." A little girl's voice answers. Madeline takes Hayate's cell phone.

"Hello Sawako. Is your mother home?" She snaps.

"Um…she's out with Auntie Haru." Sawako shyly answers. Hayate listens near his mother's ear. He laughs in his head. Sawako was always scared of Madeline. "I'm not supposed to take calls from you."

Madeline nearly breaks Hayate's phone. "Well, tell your mother that your father is coming home and we're throwing him a party. You're welcome to come and BRING FOOD." She closes the phone. She hands the phone back to her son. Hayate looks at the phone carefully to see if anything was broken. "Call Chrome. She can bake the cake and the make the food."

"Can't we just order from the bakery?" Gokudera walks in. "Juudaime loves the cakes there."

"The owner is on vacation so the shop is close. Besides doesn't Tsuna love homemade foods?" Madeline mentions.

"You are right!!" Gokudera hugs his wife. "You're so smart!!!"

"He shows affection when it comes to Juudaime huh…" Hayate observes his parents.

Madeline rolls her eyes. "Take a shower. You're a mess." Hayate sticks his tongue out. He went upstairs as he hears his parents laughing. He looks back at them.

"They sure are a happy couple huh…" He smiles before taking a shower.

XXX

"Sure Madeline. I can make the food." Chrome smiles as she talks to Madeline on the phone. "Do you want to make treats for the kids?"

"Ryohei is bringing his kids so make a lot of sweets." Madeline suggests.

"Ok. I'll bring the food by 5:30." Chrome says. She hangs up the phone. She turns around to see Hibari standing in front of her.

"Are you really going to the party?" He raises a brow.

Chrome chuckles. "Of course!! Boss is coming back home for the first time in four years!"

"He comes back to Japan every few months." Hibari reveals.

Chrome opens her mouth. "I never knew that!"

"Well of course." Hibari walks over to the coffee machine and pours himself a cup. "We can't tell everybody that Tsuna comes and goes. He's is the world's number one enemy."

"You're right." Chrome hugs his arm. "Then how come Kyoko didn't tell me. I thought we were friends."

"She didn't know. Only the guardians see him." Hibari sips his coffee.

"That's sad."

""How?"

"Sawako couldn't see her own father." Chrome frowns. Hibari caresses her cheek and kisses her forehead.

"EW! Get a room!!" Shizuo shouts when he enters the room. Hibari pushes Chrome away and went to the kitchen table. Shizuo sits next to Hibari and puts his hedgehog toy on the chair next to him. "This is Ghost Daddy's seat from now on." He declares.

Hibari nudges Chrome's arm when she sets down the plate. "How long is it when he grows out of the phase?"

"What phase?" She whispers quietly to his ear.

"Of you know…the imaginary friend."

"Ohh." Chrome looks at the toy. "Ghost Daddy is real but he can't sit down since he's transparent so this is Shizuo honoring him."

"What is the guy, some god?"

"Nope." She shakes her head. "Just Shizuo's friend when he's alone."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"He's just like you." Hibari looks at her in surprise. Chrome smiles and sits down next to him. Hibari looks at his son. He wonders what Chrome meant by that. Shizuo notices his father staring at him. He looks in fear and turns to the hedgehog. Hibari was going to say something but then Sakura comes. Hibari clears his throat.

"Sakura since you're awake then can you deliver these treats to Li-san's house?" Chrome asks. She holds up the pink box of goodies.

"Why?" Sakura folds her arms in protest. She does not want to go to Li's house on a nonschool day. If people saw her walking to the Chinese section of town then rumors will spread.

"He sent flowers when I was sick so this is my thanks."

"You're sick all the time!"

"Come on Sakura, don't be like that!" Chrome hands her the box. "You can take Shizuo with you."

Shizuo's eyes widen. "You want me to go to the Chinese mob prince who has a major crush on Sakura-nee and will do anything to get on my good side?"

Chrome nods her head. "Yes."

"YAY!! I can get some goodies!!" He squeals.

"Don't spoil your breakfast and lunch." Chrome eyes him. She turns back to Sakura. "Remember to go to Hayate's house at 5:30 for Boss's welcome party."

"Is he staying for good?" Sakura asks.

"Maybe…" Chrome looks at Hibari for an answer.

"He's coming for the candidacy. He needs an answer from Hayate on whether or not he will take place in the ring battle this fall." Hibari tells them. He's staying here until the ring battle is over."

"So the battle is taking place here in Namimori?" Sakura asks. Hibari nods his head yes. Sakura grabs the box from Chrome's hands. "So where's Li's house?" She asks. Chrome looks at her daughter in shock.

XXX

"SAKURA AND LI KISSING IN THE TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!" Shizuo sings as they walk to the Li's mansion. Sakura grabs her brother in the air and pulls him upside down. "Alright alright I'll stop!!" He cries. Sakura puts him down. He starts crying hysterically. Everybody around Sakura starts staring. She pats Shizuo's head.

"_Shut up_ or I won't give you candy." She speaks in a silent deadly tone. Shizuo nods in fear.

"So is your boyfriend a punk?" He asks.

"He's not my boyfriend." Sakura remarks. Shizuo nods his head in disbelief. Sakura pushes the doorbell. The wooden gates open and two lines of Chinese mobsters greet them.

Shizuo looks in amazement. "It's just like in the main house where Granny lives." Sakura holds his hand and walks inside the Chinese lair.

"Young Master." Li looks up to see Butler Lee standing beside his bed. Butler Lee was an old man with grey slicked back hair and moustache. He wears a black suit and a black tie. He was the typical butler. He looks at his golden pocket watch. "It's time to wake up and you have a guest."

"Who?" Li asks as he falls back to sleep.

"Lady Sakura." Butler Lee announces.

Li opens both eyes and jumps off the bed. "WHAT?!!!" He leaps. He grabs his robe. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" He whines. He combs his bed head. "I wouldn't look like shit right now."

"It's not my duty to be your alarm clock." Butler Lee snaps. "If you went to bed earlier instead of playing FINAL FANTASY with Yin-san then we wouldn't have this problem."

'Damn it Yin!!" Li throws the pillow at the boy sleeping on the couch. "I have to meet Sakura-chan." He opens his door. He walks happily to the front of the house. He greets Sakura and notices Shizuo. This was his chance to make things right. He walks over to Shizuo. "Hey buddy…"

"Listen punk if you want to date Sakura then you have o give me a life supply of chocolate and I want the good stuff, not the healthy dark chocolate, I want the goody milk chocolate and some flavors along with it." Shizuo tells him without taking a breath.

Sakura hits her brother on the head. "Don't mind him." She snaps. "My mother wants me to give you this." She hands him the pink box.

Li smiles. "Thank you Sakura-chan! You're so sweet."

"It's from my mother." Sakura repeats.

"Still…" He looks at the sweets happily.

Shizuo nudges Li. "If you want my sister then you give me the sweets." He offers. "You love my sister right?"

"I do!" He hands him the box. He smiles at Sakura. She looks away. She hears footsteps coming this way. She smells a similar scent. She recognizes it immediately. Yin Roku was here!

"Li do you have a guest?" Sakura asks.

"Yeah Yin's here." Li recalls. Sakura grabs Shizuo's hand and walks away to leaves. She stops when Yin was in front of her.

"Hello Sakura-san." Yin bows his head. Sakura did the same and tries to leave. Shizuo stops her. He looks at Yin, carefully examines him. He glares at Li.

"You cheater!! You had a girl over!!" He kicks Li in the shins.

"OW!" Li cries. "Yin's a boy!!"

"Don't kid with me!! No guy has long beautiful hair and a girly face!!" Shizuo kicks him again. Sakura looks at Yin who smiles at her.

"Oh Li how could you?!" Yin cries. Li looks at him, surprised. "You already have me and still want more!!" Yin tightly hugs him. "You're such a player!"

Shizuo grabs Sakura. "No one will hurt my sister!!" He kicks Li again and bows to Yin. He looks at him. "You deserves better than him."He says before leaving. Sakura looks back at a distressed Li and a calm Yin. Yin winks at her. She looks away and leaves. As the door closes, Yin lets Li go and the servants quietly laugh.

"That was fun." Yin says before grabbing a towel. "I'm going to take a shower. I have to meet Nagi."

"Kill me now." Li says. He hits himself several times at the wall.

XXX

Gokudera stands outside the airport waiting for his boss. He holds up a large sign and carries a large bouquet of flowers. "He's coming in any minute." He beams happily. Madeline ignores him and drinks her iced coffee. She looks at her watch, wanting to go home. The doors open and a group of peoples start walking out. They look for their spiky haired friend everywhere. They spot him. Gokudera holds the sign up and screams his name happily. The spiky haired man wearing a brown leather jacket over a white shirt and dark jeans waves at them. He walks up to them carrying a bag over his shoulder. He takes off his aviators.

Gokudera clears his throat. "Welcome back Juudaime."

"I'm glad to be back." Tsuna smiles.

* * *

**Tsuna's finally here!! Review!!!**


	8. Juudaime

**Thank you for all of the reviews!!! I love reading all of them XD

* * *

**

"Juudaime!!" Gokudera hugs him. Tsuna nearly suffocates from Gokudera's hug.

"Too…strong…need air!" Tsuna gasps. Gokudera lets him go. They smile and laugh and then hug again.

"Juudaime I miss you!! It has been so long since I last saw you!!" Gokudera cries.

"What are you taking? You texted him every day and have long distance chats. You guys have video chats and emails." Madeline recalls. "And you go to Italy twice a month. You see him enough." Tsuna laughs. Madeline folds her arm. "Tell me Tsuna, are you planning to take away from my husband from me?"

"Yes but you stole him first.' Tsuna sticks his tongue at her. Madeline laughs and hugs Tsuna. She kisses him on the cheek.

"Well Tsuna, you have an entire city waiting for you. Are you ready?" She asks.

Tsuna chuckles. "I can't wait to see everybody again." He smells the fresh air. "And to live here again." He laughs.

"You should have never listened to Reborn-san Juudaime!" Gokudera says. "You didn't have to stay in Italy."

"It was good for him to go back to his roots." A familiar voice says. Tsuna looks around to see Reborn.

"But it was hell! I didn't know any Italian!!" Tsuna cries. "And Gokudera only stayed with me for a year. I missed all of my friends!!"

Gokudera hugs Tsuna. "Don't worry Juudaime, I'll make sure you never leave Japan."

"He has to go back home Hayato." Madeline points out. "I don't think Tsuna can leave Akira all by himself." She looks around. "Where is Akira anyway?"

Tsuna nervously laughs. "He is not coming."

Gokudera sighs. "His birthday is coming up. I get why he doesn't want to go back home."

"He still has some issues with his mother." Reborn recalls. "Anyway, let's go home." Reborn takes a seat in the car as Tsuna follows.

XXX

"WELCOME BACK!!!!!" Everybody screams. Tsuna looks around the widely decorated room. He looks at the couch to see Hayate, Sakura, Ryu and Nami. On the floor were the rest of Ryohei's kids. The guardians were standing in the middle hugging Tsuna. Hibari was in the kitchen taking a little bite of the food. Shizuo stands next to him. He eats a small piece of the pineapple. Tsuna looks around again to find the people he missed.

"Where are Kyoko, Sawako and Haru?" Tsuna asks. "And Hana?"

Everybody freezes. "Um…they're not coming since Akira is here." Ryohei mentions. "Hana is at work."

"But Akira isn't here. They should be here." Tsuna cries.

Madeline grabs her gun out. "You want me to kidnap them?"

"NO!!!" Everybody shouts.

Madeline puts her gun away. "Too bad." She sighs.

"Your mother is crazy." Ryu whispers into Hayate's ear. He nods in agreement.

"Let's celebrate." Reborn says. "Who cares if some people are not here?"

Tsuna nods. "Yes Reborn." Tsuna sits down on the chair. Everybody sees the sadness in his eyes. "Let's drink!" He quietly says. Futa grabs out the bottles of liquor.

XXX

"HOLY SHIT MADDIE!!!!" Gokudera screams. "How much did you drink?"

Madeline fishes her 20th cup. "More." She orders. Everybody looks at her.

"How are you not drunk yet?" Ryohei cries. He hits his on the table, falling asleep.

"Ni-san is out." Tsuna mumbles. "It's just us." He looks at Madeline. They bring their cups together and drink.

"Reborn-san, are you finished drinking?" Yamamoto asks.

Reborn pours out a glass. "'I'm always drinking." He declares.

Tsuna laughs. "But you're just a baby!!"

"Juudaime are you okay?" Gokudera asks.

Tsuna smiles. "You should take care of Madeline. She drank more than me."

"But Maddie is Korean. They can handle their liquor. Besides Juudaime…" Gokudera cries.

"Alright…I'll sleep here tonight." Tsuna puts his head down.

"YES!" Gokudera grins.

"Me too." Everybody else cries.

"What?!"

"We're drunk. We can't drive in this state!!" Ryohei blabbers.

"Then get sober up!" Gokudera pours cold water on Ryohei's head. Ryohei screams.

XXX

"Did we have to leave so early?" Chrome asks.

Hibari turns around with Shizuo on his shoulders. "He's asleep." He points to Shizuo. Shizuo rests his head on Hibari's hair.

"I know but we didn't say good bye." Chrome recalls.

"Who cares? We see Tsuna tomorrow anyway." He opens the door.

Chrome looks at her daughter. "Did you have fun?" She asks.

Sakura yawns. "It was okay." She walks inside. "Good thing Sawako wasn't there. She's so annoying." Chrome chuckles. Hibari walks into Shizuo's room to put him down. Chrome looks at her phone to see several messages from Kyoko. She clicks on them. The text messages were about Tsuna and Akira. Chrome deletes them. She notices a message from Mukuro. She looks around to see if Hibari was there. She clicks on it and reads it quickly. Hibari closes the door. Chome turns around and deletes the message.

"Is something wrong?" Hibari asks her. Chrome shakes her head no. "Then go to sleep. You must be very tired." He walks away. Chrome puts her phone down and went to bed.

XXX

It was midmorning when Kyoko went to her usual flower shop. She looks at the roses and lilies. "Excuse me." She says to the worker. The worker greets her and asks her what she needs. "I would like to order some white lilies to my mother-in-law."

"How much?"

"Like 50." Kyoko smiles. The worker nods the grabs the flower to prepare them. Kyoko looks at the ribbons and cards. Someone taps her shoulders. She turns around to see Haru. Haru was wearing a navy office suit with gray pumps. Kyoko slightly chuckles at her office working friend. She compares her blue sweater and khakis pants to Haru's lovely suit. "Shouldn't you be at the realtor office?" Kyoko asks.

"I'm heading there now!" Haru laughs. "So how's Tsuna. I'm hearing he's back."

"Yes." Kyoko nods her head. "But he didn't come home last night. He probably went out drinking with the guys."

"But he should have seen you first! I mean you are his wife." Haru adds. "Sawako should see him! It has been so long."

"You know work always kept him busy." Kyoko gives a blue ribbon to the worker. "Besides Akira doesn't like me."

"You're his mother!"

"I'm his adopted mother." Kyoko points out.

"Still…" Haru crosses her arms. "Akira can't stay in Italy forever. He and Sawako barely know each other. He wasn't at Lambo and Ipin's wedding to begin with. I have never seen what he looks like after the age of five."

"He's shy." Kyoko mentions. "He was closer to Madeline-san than he was to me."

"Madeline is jealous of you since you married Tsuna." Haru grabs a garden magazine. The owner of the shop comes in and sees Kyoko and Haru.

"Kyoko-san!!" The owner calls out. Kyoko turns around and bows to her.

"Good morning Satou-san." Kyoko smiles.

"Your husband was here an hour ago." She remembers.

Kyoko gulps. "Tsuna was here?"

Satou nods her head. "Yes he ordered a bouquet of flowers to someone."

"Who?" Kyoko asks nervously.

Satou looks at the paper. "He ordered a bouquet to one Tiffany Nguyen."

"Tiffany Nguyen!?" Kyoko cries. Haru flinches.

"Who's Tiffany Nguyen?" Haru asks.

Kyoko walks away. "I don't know!" She glares.

"Oh my…" Haru says. Satou and the worker exchange looks at each other.

XXX

"Tsu-kun it has been so long!!" Nana squeals.

"Hello mom." Tsuna sits down beside Gokudera. Nana serves them tea and rice cakes. She sits down in front of Tsuna. "How you been?"

"I'm been great." Nana says. She holds the tea cup tightly. "It has been so lonely here in this house." She looks around. "Lambo and Ipin are living in Italy. Futa lives in a loft downtown. Bianchi and her husband are in London or are they back in Italy?"

Gokudera chuckles. "They're living in New York last time I heard from them."

"How is Akira?" Nana turns to Tsuna.

"He's doing great." Tsuna answers.

Nana sighs. "I want to see him but I get it. He's a teenager. He doesn't want to hang out with an old lady like me." Nana laughs at herself. "Do you have a current picture of him? I only have pictures of him when he was a kid." Tsuna grabs out his wallet and hands a picture of Akira. It was a picture of Akira and Tsuna together. Tsuna was smiling and wore a black suit. Akira was wearing a navy blazer and a striped red tie. Akira looks just like Tsuna. They share the same hair and eye colors. Akira was a mini Tsuna. But as Tsuna smiled, Akira was apathetic and didn't bore a smile. His stare was cold and dead. Nana looks at the picture more. "He looks like you." Tsuna nods. "Does Kyoko know?"

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry son but Akira is suspicious!" Nana sighs. "I respect your decision to adopt him since you were young but you have to take things more seriously!Explain why he looks just like you!"

"Mom! He's related to me! That's why I adopted him."

"I'm only worried about Sawako!"

Tsuna stands up. "I made a lot of mistakes in my life but Akira wasn't a mistake! I was only 19 years old back then! I love you mom but this is too much!" Tsuna grabs his jacket. "We're leaving Gokudera." He says before walking away. Gokudera bows good bye and follows his boss.

"Are you okay Juudaime?" Gokudera asks when they reach the car.

"Was it a mistake?" Tsuna asks. "Should I have married Kyoko on that day?" Gokudera was silent. "This is way Akira will never come back to Namimori. He hates himself and he hates this family. After he was born, Kyoko doesn't even look at me. My dad and mom were only ones on my side."

"You know Kyoko and your mom are very close. Akira is _adopted_ but you weren't married to Kyoko yet. It was a good thing to delay the wedding. 18 were a little young to get marry. You waited…"

"But I started a family before Kyoko was ready. Now my mom is suspicious. It won't be long until…"

"Juudaime your secret is safe with me and the other guardians. We all feel your pain." Gokudera comforts him. "Everybody will know sooner or later so don't stress about it. Akira is a good kid. He is very capable."

Tsuna laughs. "You're right. We should go." He sheds away his tears. "It's Akira's birthday today. He's now 16."

"You're old."Gokudera points out.

Tsuna laughs. "We have to go visit someone." Gokudera nods his head and drives away.

XXX

"Happy birthday Akira." Akira looks up from the windowsill to see his friend Balthazar carrying a strawberry birthday cake. "You're finally 16 years old. Too bad Tsuna isn't here."

"I told him to go. I don't like birthdays anyway." Akira closes his book. He walks away but he was stopped by his black haired friend. Akira looks down to see Balthazar holding a small red box. "I don't want any presents."

"I know." He says. His mouth curves into a smile. "It's from your dad."

Akira grabs the box and opens it. Inside was a necklace with a golden locket. He opens the lock to see a picture. In a flash he throws the necklace into the blazing fire place. He walks away and slams the door. Balthazar stares at the locket. It was a picture of a young woman that set Akira on fire.

* * *

**So there wasn't much of Hayate in this chapter but I finally show Akira!! So be happy with that XP. **

**So what do you think so far? REVIEW!!!!!**


	9. The Strong

It was only a couple more days until summer vacation and Hayate couldn't be more excited. The fresh summer air and the beach was all Hayate could think about. Not to mention his future nonstop convections in Tokyo. He couldn't wait to cosplay and hopefully win an award. He couldn't wait to meet with fellow nerds and talk about his beloved anime. Hayate couldn't wait to show off the one thing important to him. Finally he was able to finish the product, the one thing his mind was full of for 8 months. He finally finished his manga about a school of gangs. He was ecstatically happy for once in his life.

"I hate summer." Ryu declares. Hayate snaps out of his wonderful life and gazes at Ryu who was drowning his sorrows. Ryu catches Hayate staring at him. "It's summer!!" Hayate nods his head happily. "Do you know what that means?" Hayate shrugs. "My father made a deal with my mom!" Hayate stares at him blankly. "The deal was for me to go to science camp and then boxing camp." Hayate stills didn't understand. "I have to go to boxing camp this summer!!" Hayate laughs out loud. "It's not funny! I'm going to hate summer. This is terrible! We don't have school! The only thing I can enjoy right now is the summer homework." His eyes light up. "We have to write a 10 page short story for literature. We have 20 pages of math and science. Not to mention a science project. For English, we have to watch an American film and write a 2 page summary in English. The workload is too much but I can endure it. It's homework so I'll take that challenge. This is awesome!!" He shouts.

Hayate laughs at his school obsessed friend. "And you wonder why you get no chocolates for Valentine's Day…or a confession, dates or girls' phone numbers."

"I have no time for girls Hayate! School is my goal right now. I have to go to Tokyo U or my 20 year plan is over."

"What's your plan?"

"Become your sun guardian, go to Tokyo U and win a Nobel Prize." Ryu quickly says. "And marry a hot model."

"Good luck with that." Hayate says before going back to his manga.

Ryu rolls his eyes. "Why are you writing if your future is already set? You're the Vongola 11th!"

"Akira has a 75% chance of winning. I only have 15%. I don't want to take part in a losing battle."

"But there has to be _some reason _why Uncle Tsuna won't let you go. You're lazy and only care about cartoons."

"It's anime Ryu." Hayate shrugs. "Too much pressure…I don't want to do it. I'm not boss material."

"But-"

"Besides I don't even have a weapon. What am I supposed to do, wait for Leon's tail to cut off so I can get one? Hell…no."

"I think you can be the 11th." Hiro says when he enters the room. "Anyone is capable of anything."

"Besides you have a higher chance with the family since you're the Ace Striker's real kid." Ryu adds.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Hayate shots back at him angrily. "So what Akira is adopted? He's way better than me. He's the Ninth's relative so he has Vongola blood. Think before you talk Ryu."

"I never saw you so angry before." Hiro mentions.

Hayate laughs. "The rain makes me pissed off. It's a bad omen."

"Like what?"

"Something bad will ultimately happen." A voice talks over Hiro's ear. Hiro jumps and sees Li behind him.

"Li-senpai, Sakura's not here." Hayate says to him.

Li points his finger at Hayate. "I challenge you to a fight!"

"What?" Hayate's face remains bored. He opens his bag and takes out another book to read.

"You heard me!" Li says, ignoring him. "You're close to Sakura-chan and I will not allow it!!"

"We're only friends. I don't like her in a romantic way so you should just go." Hayate waves him goodbye but it made Li angrier.

"Oh I get it. You think you can beat me! HAHA that's so funny! I'm the strongest fighter in the school." Everybody stares at him with unconvincing eyes. "That is a student…" Li corrects himself. "I know Principal Hibari is the strongest." He puts his hands on his hips. "We're going to fight whether you like it or not."

"Li…get over it. You are WAY too obsessed with Sakura, I'm worried about you." Hayate smirks. "You know in every drama I watched there is always the stalker type character and that's you." Hayate pats Li on the shoulder. "And they don't end up with the girl." Li nods his head. "I'm not a stalker." He says before leaving.

"I bet 5 bucks he'll end up in a mental hospital." Hayate bets. He holds his hand out to gather the air money. "That's more like it." He counts the air money.

"Maybe he will end up in the mental hospital." Hiro whispers to Ryu. Ryu nods his head.

XXX

"Hibari-san is there anything you want from me?" Futa asks nervously. He looks around the dark room. "At least turn on the lights!! I'm scared!!"

"Aren't you 29?" Hibari raises a brow.

"Aren't you 36?" Futa shots back.

"I need a ranking of my students." Hibari orders him.

"For their grades?" Futa rolls his eyes. Hibari gives him an all-knowing look. "Alright I get it. You want the rankings of the strongest students. Am I correct?"

Hibari nods his head. Futa takes out his ranking book from his briefcase. He opens the book ad turns to a certain page. Futa closes his eyes and hum silently. The objects in the room started to float in the air. Hibari grasps himself to the ground with chains from his chair to avoid floating. Futa opens his eyes and everything falls down. Hibari catches the stapler that was above his head. Futa grabs his pen and starts writing down names of all the students. This continues for 10 more minutes. After Futa finished he gives the paper to Hibari.

"Your money is already sent." Hibari tells him. Futa bows and leaves the room. He walks by Kusakabe and Sakura when he exits the building. Kusakabe opens the door as Sakura went to the vending machine. Kusakabe knocks on the door. Hibari signals him to come in and take a seat. As Kusakabe sits down, Hibari hands him the paper. "Order all committee members to watch first 20 students on this list." He orders. Kusakabe bows and leaves the room. Hibari turns his chair around. He peeks through his binds to see several students on the school ground. He looks at the Sakura tree and sees Li and Yin eating lunch. "I can't believe he's the strongest." He mutters. "It's so wrong considering it's him."

XXX

"Did you hear?" Li asks. Yin wasn't paying attention to him as he texting to a certain someone. "Several NamiMiddle students were attacked this week. The Disciplinary Committee is in an uproar." Yin ignores him. "Yeah people are getting attacked but no one knows who."

"Sure they do." Yin says. Li looks at him in surprise. "The victims know who attacked them."

Li sighs. "I hope Sakura-chan will be okay. Apparently the strongest kids here are the next victims. Sakura is number 2 so I have to protect her."

"Who's number one?" Yin asks.

"Me of course!!" Li feels slightly offended. Since the time Li becomes friends with Yin, all he ever talked about was how strong he was. He couldn't believe Yin would ask a question like that.

"Well you get beat by your 10 sisters." Yin reminds him.

"They're my sisters and they live in China." Li shouts.

Yin rolls his eyes. "You're the strongest so they might hurt you."

Li shows off his biceps. "I'm good." Yin went back to his texts. Li peers over his shoulder. "Are you texting Nagi?" Yin shoos him away. "What?! She's your _older_ girlfriend. What does she see in you?"

"We're not dating." Yin reveals.

Li laughs. "You talked to her all of the time!! How old is she? 18? 20? Wait…she's not 30 is she?" Li looks at him in disgust.

Yin closes his phone. "Are you jealous? I get more play than you do." Yin looks towards the vending machine. "Or are you angry I go clubbing with your father?" Li looks away from him. "You don't need to play around with a thousand girls to get your father's attention. Your idiocy is enough for him to look at you." He chuckles. He walks up to the vending machines. Li stares at him. He sees Sakura drinking a can of soda. He rushes to her to beat Yin.

"Hello Sakura-chan!!" He bows. Sakura nearly chokes on her soda. She wipes her mouth with her hand. Yin grabs a cloth and wipes her cheek. Sakura pushes his hand away. She gives him a stern look. Yin looks at Li to say something. "Do you want to hang out with us today?" He asks. Sakura stares at him silently. She sees Kusakabe several feet away from Li. He mouths her to do her job no matter what.

"Fine." She says before leaving.

Li's eyes lit up with hope. "She…said yes!!!" He jumps up and down. Yin looks at Sakura who turns her head at him before going inside.

_Something is going on…_ Yin gasps his cell phone tightly. "I need to call Nagi." Li turns around to see his best friend gone in a jiffy.

XXX

"I hate you." Sakura immediately says when she sees Kusakabe again.

Kusakabe closes his door and sits down. He knew Sakura would be pissed. "Your job is to watch the top 10 students who are the most likely targets. That includes the number one strongest student." He flips through his planner and schedules the plans for the following week. He rips out a piece of paper and hands it to Sakura. "Make sure nothing happen to him ok." He smiles. Sakura grabs the paper and slams the door. Kusakabe sighs. "Don't tell me she likes him?" He wonders. His eyes grew wide. "Kyo-san will not like that." He mutters before going back to his work. A knock comes from behind his door. "Come in." He says. Hayate shows his head over the door. Kusakabe shows a wide grin and welcomes Hayate to sit down. "Is there anything you need?"

"Did Uncle Tsuna or Reborn come here today?" He asks. He throws his bag next to the chair and sits relaxing on the cushion. He slouches. "Apparently they want to see if I'm a good candidate and want to know my everyday life."

"They did come today but it was not to see you. They wanted to check out your family." Kusakabe folds his hands together.

Hayate stares at him, confused. "Why?"

"Your family makes up you. That's why." Kusakabe sees the worry in his eyes. "Don't worry, they didn't fail or anything. You have nothing to worry about. Is that all?"

Hayate sits up. "Actually I wanted to know more about the attacks. Is it from another gang school?" His eyes light up.

Kusakabe chuckles. "Nothing's in that sort." He stands up. "Now run along. You have to go home quickly."

"Why?" Hayate asks, not wanting to leave.

"A rainstorm is coming." He peeks through the curtains to show the gray sky.

XXX

"It's raining." Li holds up his hand as the rain trickles down his fingers. "Too bad I can't hang out with Sakura in this weather." He looks at Yin who was standing below the roof.

"Don't mind me." He waves him off. "I have no umbrella. I'll wait until the rain calms down."

"I see you later then." Li waves him goodbye and covers his head with his book bag. He runs to his black Cadillac that was in the front. Butler Lee opens the car door and waves at Yin.

Yin turns his head around to see all of the students leaving in a hurry. Ryu walks by wearing a big raincoat that covers him from head to toe. Nami brushes him off and grabs her pink umbrella. Ryu runs after her. He ignores his father who was carrying no umbrella and was drench in the rain. Hayate opens his green umbrella and walks towards Ryu. Hiro opens the door behind Yin. He opens his umbrella. Yin looks at him. Hiro bows. "Bad weather right Roku-senpai?" Hiro smiles at him.

Yin turns his head. "Yes but it's a good time for surprise attacks." Hiro looks at him confused. "Be careful when you're walking the streets Hiro Takagi. You may never know if someone might jump a person _like _you." Hiro nods his head nervously. He walks away wondering what he meant by that. Yin turns around to see the school vacant. He catches the sight a fellow student. He walks up to her. "Do you want to share an umbrella?" He asks, holding up the black object. Sakura looks away from him. "I usually ride my motorcycle to school but a good friend of mines told me not to today. Do you need an umbrella?" Sakura holds up her purple umbrella. Yin sighs. "A boy can always hope right?" He winks.

"Don't mess with me." She opens her umbrella and leaves him high and dry.

"You were the one waiting for me Sakura Hibari." His phone rings. He opens to see a call from his friend. "Hello Nagi?" He says before the door closes behind him.

XXX

"What is your regret Hayate Gokudera?" Reborn points his gun at Hayate's forehead. Hayate breathes calmly and levels with Reborn.

"I _have_ no regrets." He declares.

Reborn high kicks him. "Then how can we use the dying will bullet on you?" Hayate falls down on his chair and rolls on the ground. Tsuna sips his tea sitting next to Madeline. "We can't move onto hyper bullets until you get used to these first." He shows the dying will bullets.

Madeline sighs. "This is what we get for telling our son to live his life to the fullest." She smiles at Gokudera. "Are you sure you have no regrets?" She asks her son.

Hayate stands up and wipes the dust away. "I don't recall anything regretful." He thinks very hard to remember a time of his life full of sorrow and regret. "I got nothing."

"Let's let him die anyway." Madeline points her gun at him. Hayate hides behind the chair. "I can shoot curve bullets you know." Madeline remarks. Hayate looks at Tsuna for help.

Tsuna clears his throats. "Well you can handle other bullets since you get shot a lot when you were younger." He looks at Madeline. She glares at him. "But you have nothing in your life you want to start over or change. You like your life right?" Hayate nods. "Well then that's bad. Change is good for the future. Being a Vongola brings drastic change. Can you handle that? Hayate shakes his head no. "Well at least you're honest." Tsuna laughs.

Reborn and Madeline point their guns at him. "You're kidding _right?_"

"So to become a boss I need a weapon." Hayate mumbles as he shoves the fried rice into his mouth. Madeline passes Tsuna the teriyaki chicken plate. Gokudera hands him a glass of water and gives Reborn a cup of coffee. Hayate wipes his mouth. "I can't fight with my bare hands."

"Xanxus does." Madeline points out. "Tsuna's weapons are his gloves."

"You're not my student so you have to find your own weapon." Reborn says. Leon transform into a gun. "You don't choose the weapon. The weapon chooses you."

Hayate nods his head. "BUT I'M PICKY!!!" He cries.

XXX

Hayate lies in his bed. He pulls the covers over his head. He closes his eyes and thinks for a second. What type of weapon would suit him the most? Hayate ponders the fact. Every mobster he knows has a weapon. Madeline has her guns. Gokudera has his bombs. Yamamoto has his sword. He knows his weapon has to be special. He knows he's picky about _everything_ but it feels incomplete without a weapon. He holds his hand up and stares at it.

"A weapon that's to be grasping in my hands will be…" He closes his eyes. He lay still for a couple more seconds. He opens his eyes to see nothing. "Where would my weapon be?" He says as he falls asleep.

In an unknown place, a ring cased in a jar glows a bright blue light shadowing the dark room. The light breaks free and soars across Namimori. Li looks up in the sky to see the bright blue lights. The lights sparkle in mid air. Everybody stops and stares at the lights.

Li chuckles. "What event is this?" He says. He turns around to take a shortcut. He walks through the dark alley. He stops when he hears a faint noise. He turns around. The next time he wakes up, he wouldn't remember a thing. He wouldn't remember his attacker or what he did. All he remembers was a face. A boy around his age with white hair and the brightest sky blue eyes he has ever seen.

* * *

Review!!!


	10. NamiMiddle vs Who?

**Love the reviews!! R&R**

**Too bad the boy won't be in this chapter XD Hahahaha  
**

* * *

Li wakes up in stubborn headache and in a pissed off mood. He opens his eyes to find himself not in his room. He realizes he was in the hospital when he sees doctors and nurses working. He looks at his arm which was connected to the machine. He was wearing a white cloth with small blue polka dots. He sees himself beat up from the mirror. He has a black eye and his cheeks were a tint of purple. His arms are bandaged up. He couldn't move his right leg. That is when he realizes he was wearing a cast. He attempts to get up but his body says no. He groans of the pain. A knock comes from the door. The nurse comes in to give him his breakfast. She leaves the room after asking him if he wants anyone. He says. "I want to leave." The nurse laughs and fluffs his pillow. He lays his head on the soft cotton pillow. He closes his eyes to go back to sleep.

WHAM! Li sits up in shock to the door flings open. He looks around quickly for a weapon. Before he could grab anything, he hears familiar voices. He looks at the door to see a baby with a black fedora hat. He was wearing a black suit and tie and carries a chameleon on his shoulder. Li immediately recognizes the baby. "Reborn! Why are you here?" He asks.

Reborn jumps on top of the bed. "The question is Li…why are you here?"

"I don't…"

"Remember?" Reborn finishes his sentence. Li nods his head. "Come on in." He calls out. Li looks up to see Hayate and Tsuna walk in with a gift basket.

Li's eyes fill with shock as the Vongola Tenth greets him. "Hello Li-san. Are you feeling better?" He asks. Li nods his head. He looks to Tsuna's right to see Hayate.

Hayate hands him the gift basket. "It's for you."

"I would have gladly accept it if it was from Sakura-chan." Li mumbles. "Why are you here anyway? We're not close."

"Don't be like Li-san." Tsuna tells him. "The Li clan has been our ally for over two centuries now. We'll like to keep our relations good."

"I know…" Li shakes his head. "You have to be nice to the next clan heir. Well that doesn't explain you." He looks at Hayate.

Hayate nervously laughs. "Well they forced me to come!"

"As a boss you must be do these things." Reborn adds. Hayate nods. "He's in training along with the others."

"How is Akira-san?" Li asks Tsuna. He ignores Hayate who sticks his tongue at him.

"He's well." Tsuna says of uncertainty. "So do you remember anything from last night?"

"Why?" Li asks.

Tsuna scratches his head. "Well we need to find out who attacked you." Tsuna couldn't say anything more due to the door knock. The door opens and Sakura peers through it. Li smiles of full happiness.

"Uncle Tsuna, I have orders from the father to take care it this matter." Hayate looks at the orange badge on Sakura's right arm. "This is the disciplinary committee's problem."

"Yes Sakura-chan!" Li obeys.

"Are you that hopeless?" Hayate laughs.

Li glares him a look. "It's a request from Sakura-chan."

Hayate whispers in Sakura's ear. "Is this why Principal Hibari sent you?"

"It was a miscalculation on our part." Sakura answers him. "One of the members was supposed to watch him."

"Why are you guys so close together?!" Li pouts.

Hayate looks at him strangely. He backs away and sits comfortable on the couch. Sakura steps up beside Tsuna. Tsuna gladly let her take over. "I need to know everything you did yesterday from after school to the attack." She turns on a recorder.

Li happily obeys. "Well I was at home doing Chinese literature. My dad came home around 4 o'clock but he went out to a bar 30 minutes later. I was on the phone with Yin for several hours. Then I went outside and I saw these bright blue lights around town around 11. Then I took a shortcut home but then I got beat up by this kid."

"What does he look like?"

"He has white hair and these bright blue eyes that can scare the shit out of you." He explains.

Everybody stares at him. "Are you an idiot?!!" Hayate screams into his ears.

"HAYATE!" Sakura yells.

"Well are you?" Hayate hits him on the head. Tsuna laughs. Reborn looks away with a smug look on his face. "Don't you read or watch scary movies? You _never_ walk home at night in an alley. That is the basis of all attacks!!"

"Well excuse me!!" Li grabs Hayate by the collar. "Not all of us believe in everything from movies and TV shows. This is reality!!"

"I lost touch with reality when I saw my parents in an actual fight." Hayate recalls. "It was so anime-like." He looks at Sakura.

Sakura rolls her eyes. "I will look through the footage to find out your attacker. In the meantime you should get some rest." She tells Li.

Li giggles. "Yes Sakura-chan."

Sakura grabs Hayate and takes him out of the room. Tsuna and Reborn follow them. "Yes Sakura-chan." Hayate imitates Li's voice. "I'll do anything you say Sakura-chan." Sakura punches him in the stomach. "Go home. They might attack you next."

"I'm with Uncle Tsuna and Reborn. I don't think anyone would attack me." He points to Tsuna and Reborn. Tsuna waves at Sakura. He lights up when he sees Hibari walking towards them.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna greets him.

Hibari stops and glares at him. "Why are you grouping?" He asks. "I'll bite you to death."

"You're still the same as ever…" Tsuna smiles. He looks down to see Shizuo hiding behind Hibari. He bends down. "Hello Shizuo. Do you remember me?"

Shizuo nods. "Hello Uncle." He looks to see Reborn staring at him.

"Father what are you doing here?" Sakura asks respectfully.

"I'm here to check on Li and…" He looks at Shizuo.

"My school thinks I'm mentally unstable. " Shizuo says. "All I did was told a story."

"You didn't have to visually show them it." Hibari recalls the school's phone call. He looks at them. "He illusions his story and it scared the whole class."

"I just created some blood and gore and all the kids just can't handle it." Shizuo defends himself.

"Not every five year old are like you." Shizuo sticks his tongue out at his father.

Tsuna whistles. "Sugoi Shizuo. You can already make illusions at this age."

"I'm gifted." Shizuo brags.

"Sakura, can you make illusions too?" Hayate whispers into her ear.

"Shut up." Sakura glares at him. Shizuo sticks his tongue at Sakura.

"I hate illusionists." Hibari recalls Mukuro.

Shizuo's eyes tear up. "You hate me and mother don't you!!?" He cries. He runs to Sakura. Sakura shots a look at her father.

"Take him to Chrome's doctor." He orders her. "I have something to discuss with Tsuna." He looks at him. Hayate senses the tension between them.

Reborn tugs Hayate's leg. He looks down to see a serious Reborn. "Let's go out to eat. I hate cafeteria food." Hayate nods and picks up Reborn. Reborn sits on his shoulder. Hayate walks away, leaving Tsuna and Hibari.

Hibari takes out his Vongola box. Tsuna shudders. "You aren't planning to fight here do you? We're in a hospital!!"

"Shut up and fight. You caused a lot of problems for me." Hibari activates his ring. Roll, his hedgehog floats in the air next to him.

"But this place is crowded!!" Tsuna looks around to see everybody working.

Hibari did the same thing and Roll went back to his box. He puts the box back in his pocket. "Li's attacker was one of _them."_ Hibari looks at him seriously.

Tsuna looks up at him, startled. "We need to talk in private now." He takes out his phone and calls Gokudera.

XXX

"Here you guys go." Yamamoto sets down the sushi plates on the table. He hands each of them a drink. He sits beside Ryohei who sits opposite of Tsuna. Gokudera sits beside him. "All we need are Chrome and Lambo and the guardians all back together." Yamamoto laughs. Hibari glares him a look.

"How is Chrome?" Tsuna asks Hibari. "The last time I saw her was at the party. That was only a couple of days ago."

"She's always at home." Hibari says. He takes a bite of his sushi roll. He chews on the meat. "What is this?"

"It's steak and cottage cheese." Yamamoto reveals. Hibari spits it out. Everybody looks at Yamamoto. "What? We're going for a western feel." He tastes the sushi. "I think it tastes great!!" He eats some more. "Are you guys eating?" He asks.

"What kind of person eats like that in front of Juudaime. It's disrespectful to eat before the boss you baseball nut!!" Gokudera yells at him.

"Calm down Gokudera!" Tsuna cries. "We're in public."

"It's good to show your true feelings Tsuna!" Ryohei yells.

"I'm more worried about you Ni-san." Tsuna cries.

"We should hurry this up. I hate crowds." He glares at him.

Everybody stares at him sitting alone in a table across from them. Nami serves Hibari iced tea. Nami walks up to her dad. "DAD!! How long are you going to be playing around?! This place is packed and it's my day off." Nami whines.

"It's good to work Nami. That's what Haru says." Yamamoto reminds her.

"I don't want lectures from the crazy cosplay lady!!" Nami cries. "Is she my new mother?"

Yamamoto drops his chopsticks. "What?! Of course not!"

"Good because I think she's weird." Nami slams her note pad and walks upstairs.

Yamamoto laughs. "She's in the rebellion stage." He tells him.

"Uh- huh." Everybody says.

"Back to business." Tsuna says seriously. Everybody looks at him in full attention. "Hibari you have some news to share?" He gives him a look.

Hibari folds his legs. "At 11:05, Hei Li's son was attack by a mysterious fellow." He throws the security photos onto the table. Tsuna grabs some and passes it around. "Namimori have cameras on every street and alleys but in the nighttime we can't get clear pictures. But we were able to get a shot of the boy."

Tsuna looks at one of the pictures. "There he is. The boy with white hair but you can't really see his eyes. Li was right about his attacker. It was this guy."

"Um…why are we concerning ourselves with this?" Ryohei adds. "Isn't this Hibari's problem?"

"You baka." Gokudera scoffs. "The Li clan is our ally. If he is attacked then it's an attack on our alliance. Someone else might be next."

"All of the students who were attacked are connected to the Vongola _hence_ the boy is attacking my family." Tsuna says blunty. "He might hurt our kids next."

"Sakura can take him down."

"Alright Ryu it's time for you to fight!!!"

"I don't think Nami would care unless it's a good looking boy." They show him the picture. "Oh no Nami!!"

"Hayate wouldn't care unless it's anime-related." Gokudera looks at the picture closely. "This boy looks more goth than anime so we're good."

"How nice for everyone..." Tsuna sneers.

"Hey Dad is it true Li got beat up last night?" Nami asks him. Yamamoto stares at her, not wanting to give her an answer.

"Yeah." Ryohei says. Yamamoto gives him a WTF look. "What? She wanted to know!" He defends himself. "Did Sakura tell you?" He asks Nami.

Nami shakes her head no. "I learned it from the internet."

"Internet?" Everybody says.

Nami grabs out her laptop. "It was on " She types in the website. The website goes up. "There you know everything about everything. All of the latest news that comes firsthand will end up here." Nami explains. "It's basically _Gossip Girl_ for the Underworld."

"Where did you learn this?" Yamamoto asks.

Nami stares at him blankly. "Didn't you know? The site is run by Ryu."

"RYU!!?" Ryohei cries.

XXX

"Bwahahahaha!!! I am Knowitall and I will exploit everything!!" Ryo laughs as he sits back in his chair. He plays on the computer, setting up a new blog.

"So this is what you do in your free time?" Ryu falls on his back to see Ryohei, Reborn and Tsuna at his door. "I'm really disappointed in you, son. All this time would have gone to boxing." Ryohei cries.

"You knew?" Ryu asks him.

"Nami told us!"

"Too bad no one knows I'm Knowitall." Ryu sighs. "I don't think anyone cares." Ryu slouches. Tsuna touches Ryu's shoulder. "Some people did read your website and Li got attacked."

"How?" Ryu asks.

Tsuna clicks on the tab to reveal it. It was page of the strongest students in NamiMiddle. "This is how. Li is currently number one so he got attacked."

"Oh my god…It was my fault." Ryu cries.

"Your list is wrong though." Sakura says when she walks in. Everybody looks at her in surprise. "My father doesn't like crowds." She says. Reborn looks out to see Hibari talking on his cell phone outside his car.

"You're wrong Sakura!" Ryu says. "I spent all of my time to build that list! It's 100% correct."

"Yeah but you missed one thing."

"Which was…"

"You forgot to include the entire student body! You only mention 200 students out of the 856 student body."

"Only 200 students are involved in the mob."

"Doesn't mean they're the top 200 strongest students." Sakura sighs. "Because of you, the committee was protecting the wrong students!"

"What?! You can't blame me! After all you can't find out who attacked Li-senpai! You only know his face!"

"The attacker left behind something at the crime scene." She tells everybody. "We found it behind a trash can." She holds it up. It was a piece of paper. "This is the list of the students." She hands it to Tsuna. "I came here because I thought _he_ would be here." She looks around. "I guess I was wrong."

"What are you talking?" Ryu asks.

"According to your list, Li was number one." Ryu nods his head. "Don't you recall who your number two is?"

Ryu's eyes widen. "Oh my god it's Hayate!!!"

Tsuna looks up. "Hayate! I thought it would be Sakura though."

"Thanks a lot." Sakura sneers.

Ryu backs away. "He did beat you that time." He recalls. "We need to call Hayate before its too late."

XXX

Hayate walks home during the late afternoon in Namimori. He carries a bag of manga he brought several hours ago when he was with Reborn. He licks his _Hello Kitty_ lollipop. He looks up at the orange sky. In a split second the sky turns a dark indigo color. He looks at his watch. It was almost 7:00 pm.

"What the fuck is going on here?" He cries. He continues walking in the dark light. "Why is it so dark now?" He wonders. He looks steadily around his surroundings. Hayate slightly grins as he realizes what was going on. _I'm not that stupid you know._ He drops his bag and takes out a small katana from his right sleeve. He blocks the attack from a kid around his height wearing a black ninja outfit. Hayate stares in shock. "A ninja…" He happily smiles. "What village are you from? The Hidden Leaf? Tch doesn't matter." Hayate bends his knees into a stance. "I am so glad I went to buy my ninja outfit today." He holds up his sword. The ninja nods his head and went into a stance also. "Looks like I won't be able to finish my lollipop today." He bites the top part off. As the rest falls to the ground Hayate and the ninja both attack.


	11. NamiMiddle vs Ninjas?

_He holds up his sword. The ninja nods his head and went into a stance also. "Looks like I won't be able to finish my lollipop today." He bites the top part off. As the rest falls to the ground Hayate and the ninja both attack._

XXX

Hayate jumps in the air. He swings his legs and kicks the ninja. The ninja blocks with his right arm and a dagger. He pushes Hayate away as he cuts his shirt. Hayate went back a couple feet away. He holds up his katana. _Shit! I don't have any bombs or guns with me! Why did I only put them in my school uniforms? I need to reorganize…Tch Hayate you better calm down here. A NINJA is standing right in front of you. I'm so happy…SHIT! I need to think. If I had my bombs then I could blast him away. But he looks like he's on a totally different level._

Hayate looks around his surroundings. It was completely dark out and he couldn't tell if someone else was there. That was when Hayate realizes a quick movement behind him. He grabs the ninja's arm and swings him to the ground. Another ninja runs straight at Hayate, grazing his cheek. He flips backward and strikes his katana. The ninja blocks him and grabs 3 shuriken from his right and throws them vertically at Hayate. Hayate holds his sheath straight up. The shuriken hits the sheath and Hayate swings his katana, bringing the shuriken back to the ninja.

"You're strong." Hayate tells the ninja. He looks behind to see the other ninja. They circle around him with their guard up. Hayate went into his stance holding his katana parallel to his arm. Suddenly, the two ninjas attack. Hayate blocks their every move. They were quick like the wind. Hayate high kicks the first ninjas. He couldn't tell them apart. They were the same height and their weights were similar. He then notices something. He compares the first ninja to the other. He turns around to change his position. The ninja went straight at him. Hayate grabs his arm and twists it. The other attacks in rage and activates his flame. Hayate looks at the indigo flames on the sword. _I knew it. Your aura was different anyway. _"So you're the reason why it's nighttime. But why nighttime?" Hayate realizes something. "You…" The ninja behinds him, stabs him in the back. Hayate spits out the blood. He turns around to see the ninja. Hayate lands in the ground. They grab his sleeve. A loud noise occurs. Hayate looks up to see a bright blue light. He wonders what it is. He hears the sound of footsteps coming towards him. He hears the heels pounding against the concrete. Three gunshots shot past him. One of them hits the ninja's arm while grazing the other. The ninja blocks the third.

"Let's get out of here." The ninja says in a male voice. The other nods their head. They both disappear into the shadows. The dark night disappears, returning the light back to normal. Hayate looks up to see his mother carrying her silencer.

"Are you dead?" She bends down.

Hayate let out a huge grin. "Mom…" He says before he falls asleep.

XXX

Hayate wakes up to find himself snuggling his _Gundam_ bed sheets. He stares at the clock. Today was Tuesday and Hayate have his finals today. He turns the sheets and stands up. He caught himself in the wide floor length mirror with anime stickers on it. He looks at himself. His torso was bandaged and he can see the faint stain of blood on it. He opens a drawer and grabs a blue _Pokemon _shirt. He puts in on and heads downstairs to eat breakfast.

Madeline was standing next to the coffee machine waiting for the coffee to be brew. Gokudera stands next to the doorway and was talking on the phone. He looks up to see Hayate walking down the stairs. He drops his phone and hugs his son.

"Are you okay Hayate?" Gokudera squeezes him tightly.

"I'm okay. Just a little bit sleepy." Hayate yawns. He walks over to the kitchen table and sits down. Madeline sets down a plate of pancakes and eggs. He eats the food down in seconds. "I'm done." He stands up and walks back upstairs to change.

"Shouldn't we do something?!" Gokudera asks his wife.

Madeline shrugs. "He wasn't that hurt. Besides he used to get hurt like that all the time so he's used to it. It's nothing to worry about." She drinks her coffee.

"Can't you hear yourself speak?" Gokudera groans. "Your son was just attacked and you don't care."

"He's going to get hurt if he's in the mob. You have to shed blood sometimes. At least he didn't end up in a coma." Madeline nods her head towards Gokudera.

"I was in a coma for a week and I was protecting Juudaime!" He defends his actions.

"Uh-huh." Madeline continues drinking. "The attack is school related so leave the problem to Hibari. You can follow him but you can't do anything. Aren't you hanging out with Tsuna today?"

Gokudera sighs. He sits down on his chair. "Juudaime wants to go back home today to see Sawako. I have nothing to do today except shop for food."

"Since you're food shopping, you should buy some milk." Madeline holds up the empty carton. "We ran out."

"I'm off to school." Hayate lazily shouts. He grabs his schoolbag. He walks out the door. Gokudera looks worried.

Madeline shrugs. "You do know I put a tracker, camera and a weapon in his bag and clothes for a reason."

"Maddie!!" Gokudera smiles happily.

"I'm not that stupid. Making my son go off with nothing…What's the matter with you?" Madeline mutters.

XXX

Hayate sits down in front of Vice Principal Kusakabe. Tetsuya folds his hands together. Hayate gulps and looks at Sakura who was standing next to the wall. He looks at Ryu who sits next to him. Nami sits next to Ryu and stares at Hiro who was leaning against the wall.

"Um…why am I here?" Hiro asks. Everybody looks at him.

"Aren't you in Hayate's family?" Kusakabe raises a brow.

"I'm not in the mob…" Hiro sobs. Hayate gives him a thumb up. Hiro rejects the gesture. Hayate fake sobs.

"Anyway…why are we here Vice Principal?" Hayate tilts his head. He crosses his legs and leans back.

"I didn't want to call you but…" A portion of the desk split apart to a wide opening. It rises up and out comes Reborn sipping a cup of coffee while sitting a chair.

Hiro nearly flinches after seeing the baby. Hayate's eyes light up. "Ciaossu!" Reborn greets them.

"Reborn!!"

"Who is this?" Hiro asks. Everybody stares at him.

"I'm Reborn, a home tutor." Reborn tells him.

"He tutored Uncle Tsuna and Dino-san." Hayate mentions.

"So this guy trained the world's number one enemies." Hiro asks. Everybody nods their heads. "Isn't there something wrong with it?" He mutters. He catches Reborn staring at him.

"Anyway…" Reborn turns around. "We have important issues to talk of."

"You mean my attack?" Hayate points out.

"Along with other things…" Kusakabe adds. "56 students who are currently in the mob were attacked this past week." Everybody nods their head. "Their attacker is this guy." A screen pulls down from the ceiling. Sakura turns off the lights and Kusakabe turns on the projector. Everybody stares at the white haired boy. Nami squeals. He was hot. Ryu rolls his eyes. Hayate studies him closely. The white haired boy was around 5"7 and was muscular built. He was wearing black slacks with a black tee. There was a spiked belt around his waist. His black combat boots unzipped. He wore a pair of black shield sunglasses. He also carried a black guitar case on his right shoulder. "We caught him a couple of times around Namimori. He fits the description from the victims.

"But he looks like every punk boy in a rock band!" Nami points out.

"Yes but we have one of the students who has photographic memory to point him out of all of the punk teenagers." Kusakabe says.

"Who took the pictures?" Ryu asks.

"I did." Sakura tells him. "His aura is quite different too. He seems like a very pissed teenager."

"Isn't that every teen?" Hayate smirks. He uncrosses his legs. "I got attacked by ninjas so there is a chance we're working with one group." Hayate smiles. "We're dealing with a secret ninja school!!" He exclaims. Everybody looks at him in disbelief. "It's true!! It's a secret ninja school!!! There only one mob school in Namimori and it's this school. We don't even have enough mobsters to call it a mob school but it is! This is awesome!!"

"You're getting to something it can't be a secret ninja school." Sakura reminds him. Hayate looks at her with tears in his eyes. "Sorry to disappoint you but my Grandmother runs a dojo and she is the only one here who's training anything close to a ninja."

"You're such a party pooper." Hayate says. He hears the door closes. "Hiro?" He looks to see Hiro gone. "I think we freak him out." He shrugs.

"Nope it's not that. Now we know what we're dealing with." Reborn sips his coffee.

"Huh?" Nami looks at him.

XXX

"Why? Why?" Hiro says as he enters the rooftop. He looks up to see the cloudy sky. He stands next to the ledge. He lays his head on the ledge. "Why was he on that screen?" He looks at his hand. "Has he been the one attacking the students? Is this what he has been doing for the past three years? Has he been hurting people?" He sorrows in his pain. He closes his eyes to think.

"_Why are you hiding in here?" A young child looked up to see a white haired boy around his age. "They will find you anyway." _

"_Zero…I hate it here." He tugged his pants. "I don't want to be here no more. I want to go home." He cried._

_Zero hugged him tightly. "We have no home. We never had one the moment our so called parents threw us away. It has been a lot long time since I remember my real name. Do you still remember your real name?"_

_The young boy's eyes flooded with tears. "My real name…"_

"_The one your parents gave you." Zero nodded._

"_My name is…Hiro Takagi."_

"_Now you must never forget that Falcon." _

Hiro realizes tears were coming out of his eyes. He wipes his tears with his sleeve. He stares at his right arm. "What should I do?" He wonders.

XXX

"There are one middle school and two 7-12 grade prep schools in Namimori." Sakura points to the screen. "We have the Sengoku All Boys Prep School and its sister school Midori All Girls Prep School."

"Holler for all norms!!" Hayate shouts. Sakura gives him a stern look. Hayate gulps. "Continue on…." He bows.

"Anyway…" Sakura clicks on the screen. "So our enemy might be one of these or another fraction."

"It's so complicated!!" Nami cries.

"Shut up." Sakura orders her. "We checked out the schools. Nothing odd happened so far but there was a rise in student activity. Reborn, is there anything you want to say." She looks at Reborn was who thinking.

"I have an idea." Reborn says. "This reminds me of when Tsuna dealt with the Kokuyo Gang."

"Are we dealing with prisoners?" Sakura asks.

"Could be…" Reborn looks at the spot Hiro was at, "Or not…"

"HUH? Which one is it?" Ryu cries.

"A little of both…" Reborn says.

"Why is he here?" Ryu whispers to Hayate.

"It's Reborn. If you want him gone, you're out of luck." Hayate whispers back. He smiles at Reborn.

Reborn jumps next to Kusakabe. "So what's the story behind Hiro Takagi?"

"Why?" Hayate wonders.

"Just wondering about him." Reborn smirks.

Hayate folds his hands behind his head. "He moved here from Ikebukuro not too long ago."

"What school did he go to?"

"I don't know…"

"Reborn-san we have his school records here." Kusakabe adds."I'll give them to you later."

Reborn stops him. "Never mind, I don't need it." Reborn opens the door. "I'm leaving so you can continue this." Everybody nods their head.

"It's obviously a hidden ninja village!!!" Hayate says.

"Get over it Hayate!!" Sakura hits him.

Reborn chuckles as he hears the sounds getting softer. He looks at the window and sees Hiro on the roof on the other side of the building. He sees him wiping away his tears.

XXX

Gokudera looks through his files. "Are you sure this is it?" He asks Hibari.

Hibari glares at him. "I researched him with all of my power." Hibari stands up from his chair. "Sadly, there is no record of Hiro Takagi past the age of 11. He has been living as an orphan until he was adopted by the Director's sister. I was surprised to find out that his mother went to NamiMiddle. She was in the literacy club and was in Ryohei's class for two years. That's all I got. By the way, Hiro's cousin Mikado goes to Sengoku Middle school and is on the baseball team. It's nothing suspicious though."

Tsuna walks in a cup of tea. "Juudaime!! Did you see Sawako?"

Tsuna shakes his head no. "She's at a friend's house. Kyoko told me I should have call first before making plans." He chuckles. "You got any news about the attacks?"

Gokudera sighs. "No Juudaime. It's a dead end."

"Whoever these people are, they're good." Hibari smirks. "I want to destroy every last one of them." He throws the envelope on the desk. Tsuna laughs. His eyes widen when he saw the paper.

"What is that?" he asks. He walks up and holds the picture up. It was a symbol of three black tomoe swirls. "Naruto?" He recalls the anime Hayate was watching. "What is this?" He laughs.

"That mark looks familiar." Hibari's eyes widen. "That's the mark of Sengoku Disciplinary Committee."

"And among other things…" Gokudera points out.

"It does look familiar but I didn't know the mark was from Sengoku." Tsuna says.

"Then from what?" Gokudera asks.

Tsuna's eyes grew with shock. He drops his cup resulting in little glass pieces and tea everywhere. "Three years ago…" He says nervously. "Don't you remember what happened three years ago in Ikebukuro?!"

Gokudera realizes what was going on. "Juudaime!!"

"We have to fight with Sengoku Prep School now. They have what we were looking for." Tsuna cries.


	12. NamiMiddle vs Sengoku?

**Thank you for all of the reviews. I have to admit my writing style greatly improved. Thank god. **

**You guys just want to know more about Tiffany huh? *laughs* Too bad. She's not coming yet. Hahaha....**

**The plot thickens! Who is Hiro anyway? READ AND REVIEW!  
**

* * *

"So Sengoku is our enemy?" Hayate ponders around the room. Sakura remains stiff next to her father. Tsuna turns to Gokudera who nods his head.

"Alright people! Sengoku have something important and we need to get it before it goes to the wrong hands." Gokudera says.

"What do they have?" Ryu asks. He sits next to Nami who crosses her legs.

"Three years in Ikebukuro, we snuck into a school due to a distress call. We were supposed to get an object the school has but it wasn't there. Instead we found a mass murder." Tsuna tells them. He sits in a chair and puts his hands together. He sulks in a depressed state. "We found 53 dead bodies in the lab."

Hayate stands still for a second. He clenches his fists. "Who did it?"

"We don't know. The cameras broke before it happened." Tsuna sighs.

"The object must be very important then." Sakura adds.

"Yes." Tsuna nods. "It's a far more powerful weapon than this ring." Tsuna holds up his Vongola sky boss ring. The ring Lanchia gave them shines a bright orange next to the ring version of Nuts. He clenches his fist. "We have to get it."

"That's why you're telling us to get it?" Hayate asks.

Tsuna gives a light chuckle. "No. I thought you might want to know." He stands up. "This is our problem so you have nothing to worry about. We'll get the weapon as soon as possible." Tsuna says. "This is the Boss's job." He smiles at Hayate. The smile quickly disappears as Tsuna leaves the room. Hibari and Gokudera follow him.

Sakura groans. "So we don't do anything!"

"More like can't do anything." Ryu corrects her. Sakura glares at him. Ryu shudders. "It's the grownups' problem. Not ours! Why should we care?"

"Shut up Ryu." Hayate snaps. Everybody looks shockingly at Hayate. They never saw him so pissed off in a long time. The last time he was pissed off was the day he watched the finale of Code Geass. He was so pissed Lelouch dies at the end. "Those bastards…" He mutters. Nami flinches. It was the exact same words he said last time. Hayate puts his hands behind his hand. He falls down to the couch. He sticks his legs out. His friends look curiously at him. "I don't get what is going on." He groans of the pain from his injury.

Sakura turns to leaves the room. "Hayate's right." She says quietly to herself. "Something fishy is going on."

XXX

Hiro puts the towels in the closet. He closes the hinge. He turns around to see his boss staring at him. He gulps. His boss was an extremely beautiful lady in her sixties. She has no gray lines in her ultra black hair. She looks younger than she supposed to be. You can tell she was aging due to the slightly few wrinkles on her face. She wears a dark purple kimono with pink cherry blossoms around the bottom. She holds up her fan to cover the bottom half of her face.

"Get me my sake Hiro-chan." She orders.

Hiro nods his head. "Yes Mai-san."

Hiro walks into the crowded kitchen to get her chilled drink in the fridge. He wonders how his boss can handle her liquor for an old woman. He grabs a cup and walks into her private room. The room was surrounded by old relics from her family. There were a couple expensive vases and old dusty books. His boss sits behind a cherry wood desk. She sits down and grabs a roll of paper from her sleeve. She dips the sharpened wood into the ink and starts to write. Hiro hands her the sake. She squeals happily. He couldn't believe how quickly she drank it in front of him. She laughs it off as nothing which amazes Hiro. He couldn't believe his boss is the grandmother of Sakura, Mai Hibari the head of the Hibari clan. She is more laid back than the others he knew. He now knows not every Hibari was a fight loving blood thirsty monster.

"Be careful on your way. I heard there were some attacks." Mai says. She puts on a worried face.

Hiro smiles. "I'll be okay. I see you tomorrow Mai-san."

"There is no need to come tomorrow." She says in a blunt way. Hiro looks at her suspiciously. He heard from his coworkers that the boss was a kook in the supernatural. He waits an answer from her. She looks down. "Something will probably keep you up tomorrow."

"Like what?" Hiro wonders.

Mai smirks. "School silly!" She laughs. Hiro sighs of relief. "I heard you have finals so study hard! My son is quite stubborn. You can't leave until you finish the tests which take forever! My dear Sakura came so late at night. It took her three hours to finish a final." She continues laughing. "Well you seem smart so I think you'll do well." She grabs a bottle of sake from a drawer. "You can leave now." Hiro nods and closes the door. Mai takes off the shelf cover which hides a scheme of tarot cards. She looks at the cards. "I see a dark future ahead and it's coming for you Hiro-chan." She slams the cover tight.

XXX

Hiro runs into Sakura at the front gate. Sakura looks pissed off. Hiro wonders if he should say anything. Sakura sees Hiro. She wipes away the gloomy expression on her face.

"Are you done with work?" She asks him.

'Yes." Hiro nods. "Thank you for the job. I didn't know your grandmother runs the place."

"This is the Hibari estate." Sakura adds. Hiro stands there in shock. The estate was huge from what he heard. "I live on the other side though." She looks at her watch. She looks up at Hiro. "Did we freak you out this afternoon?"

"What?" Hiro asks. He realizes what she was asking. "Oh that. It's nothing."

"You don't have to in the mafia you know." She says. "You're not the type to kill anyway."

Hiro laughs. "I don't think Ryu or Nami is cut out for it either."

"Well being in the mob is expected of them. You have no connection to the mafia prior to Hayate. You can get out."

"Are you worried?"

"I really don't care but Hayate is the type who would. He grew up in the mob and he knows comrades die at a high rate. No one's an exception." Sakura sighs. "Not even me."

Hayate gulps. "So did you find the guy with the white hair?"

"No but the Vongola 10th is taking over. The attacks were from Sengoku."

"Why Sengoku?" Hiro asks. He remembers his cousin Mikado. "My cousin goes there. Is he involved?"

"I don't think so. But something is off."

"What do you mean?"

"Uncle Tsuna said that Sengoku have a powerful weapon and the Vongola wants it." Sakura crosses her arms. "Something is off."

"Of course something is off." Hiro tells her. "Why Sengoku would attack NamiMiddle? They're basically waving a bright red flag to get notice. The Vongola would have never known that they have the weapon if the attacks never happen."

Sakura blinks. "You're right!" She takes out her cell phone. "Why would they?" She dials a number. "Hayate…"

"Sakura!" Hayate screams. Sakura puts the cell phone in speaker mode for Hiro to listen. "It's a trap!"

"What?" Sakura yells. Hiro looks at her.

Hayate takes a breather to explain. "I was bored so I was thinking of things. Then I remember the story about how your father was tricked to go to Kokuyo Land and got himself beat up by Mukuro-san. Then Uncle Tsuna and the gang went to Kokuyo Land to save him? Whatever. Mukuro wanted Tsuna so he can take over his body. It was a trap to lure him in…and they fell for it!"

"So…"

"I was looking on my dad's computer and we found something! The school in Ikebukuro from three years is guess what…connected to Sengoku! The founder of the Ikebukuro School was a mafia boss hence secret mob school. The mafia family was the Jikken clan. They were the top yakuza clan in Japan until 200 years ago when the Hibari clan beat them and took all of their power. Guess what? The Sengoku Prep school is cofounded by Ai Jikken 50 years ago. And you want to know the good news? The Jikken clan is currently in Sengoku."

"Oh my god…" Hiro says. "The Jikken clan…"

Sakura senses the trouble from Hiro. "How did you get your information?"

"It was really easy to get in." Ryu yells from Hayate's phone. "His password was Juudaime."

"Oh Dad…" Hayate mutters.

"So why are they after the Vongola?" Sakura asks.

"The Hibari clan is associated with the Vongola DUH! THEY WANT THEIR REVENGE!" Hayate laughs. "We have to tell Uncle Tsuna but I think he already knows. The Jikken clan hates your guts. Not to mention the invasion the Vongola did three years ago."

"The invasion…" Hiro quietly says.

Hayate mistakes Hiro's voice for Sakura's. "Yeah, the Vongola was looking for this weapon the Jikken clan has but it wasn't there. I think a member of the clan managed to escape and now it's in Sengoku."

"What was the weapon?" Hiro asks.

"It was…a ring." Hayate answers.

Hiro stands still. He looks away. "I have to go." He walks away. Sakura looks at Hiro. She senses something was wrong with him. Hiro walks quickly and starts to run really fast. He runs until he reaches his apartment. He falls downs. He lies on the floor. He remembers what Hayate said about the ring. "That ring is still causing trouble. Fucking asshole…" He says as he closes his eyes.

"_Jikken-san." A young Hiro said as he looked up from his bed. He stared at the old man in a lab coat. He put his hand on Hiro's shoulder. Hiro stared at the ring on the old man's right index finger. It was a bright blue gemstone with a golden band engraved with a dragon. He stared in amazement. The old man caught him staring. He glared at him. He held Hiro's shoulder tightly nearly breaking it. Hiro almost cried. _

"_It's time." The old man says in a sinister voice. Hiro shuddered. He didn't know whether or not he should listen to him. But everyday was the same. He didn't want to go but he had to or else…_

Hiro punches himself snapping out of his faze. He gets up and walks towards his bathroom. He opens the medicine cabinet and grabs the bottle of aspirin. He stops and looks at the makeup bottle. He touches the right side of his neck. He notices a black dot. He cringes. He grabs the makeup bottle and closes the door.

XXX

"Where did he go?" Sakura wonders as she walks on the sidewalk. She was walking towards the hospital to visit Li. She didn't want to go but Chrome forced her to go. She grimaces at times she can't say no to her mother. Chrome Hibari can be menacing at times especially when it comes to Shizuo's mental problems. She notices the streets bare at night. She holds on tightly on the staff Chrome given her to protect herself. Sakura didn't mind but she doesn't need it. She can easily kill with her bare hands or uses her enemy's weapon against them. She remembers the brain splatter at school.

She sees a shadow behind her that wasn't the shape of her body. She turns around and blocks her attack with the staff that grew longer. She swings the staff in her hand and grips it tightly. She looks up to see her attacker. It was the teenage boy from the pictures. He was wearing the clothes she saw before. The only thing different was the shirt and his tie. He was wearing a white buttoned shirt with a red tie. Sakura notices the symbol on the tie. It was the crest of Sengoku.

Sakura goes into a stance and holds the staff up. The white haired boy picks up his guitar case and carries it in front of him. In a flash, he unzips it and holds out a sword. The guitar case falls empty to the ground. _So that's how you conceal your sword._ Sakura stares at him.

"Are you Sakura Hibari?" He asks.

"Yes." Sakura answers.

"It's your unlucky day." He snaps.

He takes out his sword out of its sheath and prepares to attacks. He strikes Sakura by thrusting towards her. Sakura blocks with her staff. The force pushes her back. She realizes the power he has. He is on an entire different level than the others. Sakura's staff covers with purple cloud flames. She pulls him away, bruising his cheek. He touches it. He looks at her psychotically.

"Maybe one sword will be enough." He quietly stares.

He grasps his sword with both hands supporting it as it covers in rain flames. Sakura looks at the flames carefully. They were loud and chaotic. He rushes to Sakura. She holds her staff up in defense. He holds his sword horizontally above the shoulder of his sword arm, and then performs a circular swing that launches the rain flames towards Sakura. Sakura notices her flames getting weaker. This pisses her off. Her flames went back to power and swing the staff at him. She hits his left rib and strikes the other side. The staff extends as she swings it around. Her flames were still weakening. For the second time in her life she met someone who could ultimately weaken her. She looks back on the first person. Thinking of his girly face pisses her off even more. The top part of her staff opens and out comes a spike ball with a chain. She aims the spiked ball at him. He was gone in a flash. Sakura looks behind to see him close to her. She spits out the blood. She looks down to see her bleeding. A bucket of blood spills out. She faints of losing blood. The white haired catches her. He turns on his Bluetooth. "I defeated the third student." He states.

"Good." A deep voice answers. "Bring her back to the school. The Boss wants her." He hangs out.

XXX

Hayate looks outside his window. "Is there anything wrong?" Ryu asks from the computer. Nami glues right next to him. She looks at him.

Hayate sighs. "I don't know why but I feel something bad had happen." He tells him.


	13. NamiMiddle vs Mobsters?

"Shizuo…" Chrome calls out. Shizuo turns around from the couch. He stares blankly at Chrome who was putting away plates. "Did Sakura come home yet? It's almost 11." She looks at the clock.

Shizuo shrugs. "Sakura is 14 years old. I think she have a boyfriend."

Chrome drops the plate from her hands. Shizuo looks in shock. "So she is dating Li! No!" She cries.

Hibari walks in the room. He notices the broken plates. "Chrome stay back." He gently pushes her away. He grabs a broom. "Are you hurt?" He asks her. Chrome frowns. Tears come out of her eyes. He stops cleaning. He glares at Shizuo who runs away. "Are you okay?" He touches her cheek.

Chrome hugs him. Hibari grows shock of Chrome's action. "Sakura's dating Li and she didn't tell me! I thought a daughter would tell her mother everything!" She cries.

Hibari looks at her. "You're_ kidding_ right?" She shakes her head no. "Oh Chrome. She _will_ never date Li." He says in a serious tone.

Shizuo hides behind the counter and laughs. "He's a cheater too! He was with some long blue haired girl!"

Hibari realizes who he was talking about. "Whatever I won't hand over Sakura to hand anyone."

Sakura kicks him. "You should be more lenient." Chrome wipes away her tears. "Shizuo it's time to go to bed!"

"NO!" Shizuo cries. Chrome grabs his hand and drags him away.

Hibari looks at his watch. "Sakura is very late." He groans. "She better not have a boyfriend. I'll never hear the end of it from mother."

XXX

In a small room with dim lights, Sakura was tied to a chair. Strong thick ropes kept her from falling. She lost all movement of her body. She couldn't lift her hand let alone a finger. She opens her tired eyes to see a group of people around her. The man in front of her was around 18 years old. He has a buzz cut and a tomoe tattoo on his left eye. He holds up a knife. He glides the knife on Sakura's cheek. Blood drops down and lands on her white shirt. Her entire body was blotch with blood. The man puts the knife on the table. He walks up to Sakura. He punches her in the face.

"How she is doing?" The white haired boy says. "Fyhro you didn't kill her yet?" His voice was straight to the point. "The Boss wouldn't like that."

"Don't worry Zero." Fyhro says. "All I need to do is toughen her up a bit." He opens a black case. He picks up a blood stain wrench. "She needs to be borderline dead." He smiles evilly.

"Why are you doing this?" Sakura asks, forcing her mouth to open.

Fyhra laughs hysterically. "WHY? Why you ask? HAHAHA!" He grabs her face closely. He glares at her. "The Hibari clan will finally pay for what they did? Your father is currently the boss of Japan Underworld. If his precious daughter dies then he will want revenge. But we will take care of him."

"You're an idiot…" Sakura spits. "He doesn't care about me. All he cares about is his school."

"Why do you think we attacked those students? There was no point of beating them up. They're a bunch of flies anyway." Fyhra lights up a hook. He looks back at Sakura. "We did beat up your boyfriend to get to you. For the strongest student he's pretty weak. We sent people to take care of Hayate Gokudera but he was a tab bit stronger than we thought."

He looks at Zero. "You should have fought him. It would have been a lot quicker." Zero remains silent. "Sakura Hibari…you're pretty famous and strong. But you were not enough to take on a Jikken weapon." Zero clenches his fists. Fyhra laughs. "You are really a girl…a weak timid girl like your mother. How about we show you the pain the Jikken clan has suffered for the past centuries?" He holds onto the blazing hook. He turns around and turns back and stabs Sakura. Sakura spits out blood. "Zero you might want to leave. Things are going to get messy." He smirks.

Zero walks out of the room. He looks through the window of the door. He sees Sakura getting hurt, abused like an animal.

"_Were we born to be animals?" Zero looks at a red haired boy weirdly. _

"_What are talking about?" Zero asks. "This is our home."_

"_How is this home? A home is where you are safe. A home isn't this. The things they do to us are not what a family does. Wouldn't it be better if we all just die?" The red haired boy continues saying._

_Zero pats on the red haired boy's head. "As long we are together…we are a home. No matter where we are…"_

"Zero!" Zero looks up at the person calling him. He turns to the right to see a ninja.

"You sure love cosplay." Zero says.

The ninja takes off his mask revealing himself to be a 10 year old boy with black short hair. His name was Hei. "Zero this is my outfit. It's not cosplay or that anime you watch. Why do you watch those silly cartoons? You used to be a newscast type guy when it came to TV time." He folds his arms.

"You know who always watch anime back then." Zero mutters.

Hei groans. "You're kidding right? He's never coming back. He _left_ and _betrayed_ us! You're lucky the Jikken is not after you. I won't stand for it."

Zero pushes Hei away. "Why? Because the Jikken is "God" you don't know anything. People are like the weather. The low pressure areas always get push by the high pressure areas. You, Hei, are a low."

"And what?" Hei yells. "You're a high?"

"I'm an air mass. I follow where the wind blows." Zero mutters.

"What's with you and the weather?" Hei wonders. "You're turning into of those mobster dudes who flames are based on weather."

"Everybody have a flame. It's the resolve they have to power it up." Zero says.

"So what's your resolve?" Hei asks.

"_I have none."_ He says evilly. He walks around, humming a tune.

Hei rolls his eyes. "How is he so powerful then?" He tilts his head. "I should ask Pai."

Zero looks behind to see Hei walking away. "He's such a child." He hums.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Zero stops in his tracks as he hears a scream. "It must be her." He slouches.

XXX

"Don't worry Chrome." Hibari says as he arrives at the school. He fixes his Bluetooth. "Sakura probably stayed over at Nami or my mother's. You know my mother likes to takes hostages." He sits back.

Chrome sighs. "I know but it's nice to get a phone call from her. She's growing up so fast. Soon she will be an adult and wants nothing to do with me." She cries. "She's just like you! You hate being with your mother."

"That's because she took embarrassing photos of me and blackmailed me to hang out with her. And I don't like crowds. She's always with company." Hibari sips his coffee. He sees Kusakabe leaving the school. Kusakabe looks worried and was relieved when he sees Hibari's car. "Chrome I have to go."

"Wait-I have something to tell-"

He cuts her off and gets out of the car. "What's with you?" He demands. "Anything happened at school?"

"Not school…" Kusakabe cries. "It's Sakura!"

Hibari looks up in interest. "Is she here?"

Kusakabe shakes his head. "It's worse." He hands him an envelope. Hibari puts his briefcase on the hood and opens it. His eyes widen. He looks up at Kusakabe. Kusakabe deepens with sorrow. "The pictures were taken last night. It's from the Jikken clan."

"Those bastards." Hibari clenches his fists. "How dare them…" He drops the pictures and storms inside. Kusakabe picks up the pictures. He gulps as he looks at the fist picture. It is a picture of Sakura chained to the ceiling. She was unconscious and her clothes were bloody. She has been through a great deal of pain it shows. Kusakabe hopes that no one else will ever see this.

XXX

Hayate wakes up late as usual. He didn't care if he was late to school. He wonders what he should do about the Jikken clan. He knows the clan has been in the dark for the past two centuries since no yakuza knows them by name nowadays. Only the Hibari Clan raises fear in people's ears.

Hayate is in relief that Sakura is his friend and not his enemy. Sakura is of course his best friend. They have been friends since the playpen. He always goes shopping with her and their parents. He knows more about fashion then her. Even now, he is trying to convert her to anime and Koreans dramas. He let her borrow some of his manga in return for Chrome's bento boxes. He knows Sakura pretty well and they get along fairly. She usually ignores him when he talks nonstop about K-POP but listens contently when he talks about the gossip of Yin Roku. He never get why Sakura wants information from him when she could get it from Kusakabe. He knows it's because everybody tells him _everything._ Since he is quite popular he knows everything from the nosiness of Ryu and Nami.

He looks at his broken smashed laptop. He turns away and puts on a shirt. He hates when he knows of things he never wants to know. He doesn't care who dating who or who likes who. He doesn't care who get into fights or got beat up. As long none of the rumors are about his friends he is okay. As a matter of fact most of the gossips were mainly about Sakura. He received an email from someone an hour ago about Sakura. He didn't like what he saw.

He walks into his mom's closet. He walks through the shoes and bag to the end of the room. He opens the keypad and punches the punch code 275980. The chest drawer opens and showcases the Ace striker's famed gun collection. He takes out three guns: two .42 pistols and a small gun which shoots pressure bullets. He went into his dad's closet and grabs a couple of bombs. He puts on his navy jacket and heads out the door. Reborn watches him closely by the balcony.

XXX

"HAYATE!" Ryu calls his cell phone. "We have our midterms today! Where are you? HAHAHA I will win the bet for sure now Hayate."

"I'm not going to school today. I have something to do." Hayate smirks.

"Like what? Grab a limited edition anime thing?" Ryu cries. Hayate hangs up on him. He walks down the street to the next bus stop. He eats a piece of chocolate from his pocket.

"Here." Hayate looks around to see Nami holding up a bag of gyoza buns. "You might want to eat up for energy."

"You got the email too?" Hayate asks. "Why aren't you being dramatic?"

"I'm not stupid." Nami says. "Complaining wouldn't solve anything. That's what Sakura always told me." She cries. "So stop acting tough and let me help you." She holds up a sword. "I stole my dad's sword. Let's get those bastards."

"Why so serious?" Hayate mutters. "I like the fun easygoing Nami better."

"Well this Nami wants to save Sakura." Nami points out.

"Too bad Ryu isn't here." Hayate mentions. "He's too busy loving school."

"He didn't get an email since he shut off computers in order to study." Nami tells him. "But he will know sooner or later." Nami walks into the bus. "So we have to go first in order to save her."

"You know…" Hayate cries. "We're usually the ones leaning onto Sakura for help but now…" Nami shushes Hayate.

"Don't talk. I know you're really pissed off you might bomb a bookstore." Hayate's eyes swell up with tears. "Yeah I know."Nami nods her head. A raindrop drops onto Hayate's cheek. He looks up to see the gray cloudy sky. "It's a sign." Nami looks up.

"Our Cloud is calling for us." Hayate smirks.

XXX

"My guns and bullets are gone." Madeline says. Gokudera looks in shock. "Hayate's computer is broken too. He punched right through the screen." She points out. Gokudera looks around his son's messy room. The computer was smashed. A drizzle of blood is on the rug. Gokudera's bombs are gone so are Madeline's guns. Tsuna knocks on the door. They turn around to him.

"Yamamoto's sword is gone too." Tsuna tells them.

"Our kids…" Madeline smirks. "He's growing up sooner than I hope."

"Where are they going?" Gokudera wonders.

"If you got the email then you must have known." Reborn walks in. "Everybody received it am I right?" Everybody nods their head. "And we have a demand from Hibari to not butt in right?" Everybody nods their head. "Who's actually going to listen to him?" Everybody is silent.

"Hell to the no." Madeline scoffs.

"_Fuck no."_ Gokudera yells.

"I think you got our answers." Tsuna looks at Reborn. "Let's stop them before something bad happens."


	14. NamiMiddle vs Family

Hayate and Nami walk down the street together. They head to Sengoku Prep school which was four blocks away. Nami struggles, holding onto her Dad's sword since it was heavy. Hayate ignores her and focuses on his task. His task is to save Sakura from the Jikken Clan who vows revenge on the Hibari Clan from the takeover 200 years ago. He wonders how they should save her. Should they do a sneak attack or an all out fight? He scratches his head, not knowing what to do. Sakura is usually the one coming up with the plans. When they were six, Sakura was the one who came up with a plan to take all of Kusakabe's sweets from his desk. When they were eight, Sakura planned a search when Nami was missing from camp. Sakura planned all of their study groups since she was the one way behind. She planned everything up to the very last detail. Her plans were flawless. But now Hayate is the one with pressure against him. He usually lets Sakura take control since she is a better leader. It's the same when he grew up. He knows he has to take control in his life. He remembers the Vongola candidacy.

"_You called yourself the Vongola 11__th__ here in Namimori yet you are not. Don't use the name as nothing. The Vongola is full of pride and tradition. We don't need you badmouthing it. You will take part in the battle."_

"_You spent all of your time on the computer or on the TV. You are pathetic. I was being nice to you but now I don't give a shit. You're 14 years old and you have nothing to show for. No wonder everybody thinks you're a joke."_

"_Get your head in the game. No one's fate is set in stone. Your actions make the future. I don't want you doing something you'll forget. You have a month to decide. Tell me then. If your answer is still no then I guess the Vongola 11__th__ shouldn't be you then. Tsuna doesn't need a half-ass successor like you." _

"My mom always knows the right words to say." Hayate laughs.

"Well good I have a lot to say to you now." Hayate shakes his head wondering if he hears his mom's voice right behind him. He turns to see if it's true and _boy_ he is screwed.

"Mo-mo-mo-mom!" Hayate squeals in fear.

"You have a lot of nerve son." Madeline folds her arms. She glares at him.

Hayate looks at Nami who is next to Yamamoto. "Sorry…" She mouths. Yamamoto gives a stern look to his daughter. Nami tries to laugh but Yamamoto is indifferent. "We are in so much trouble." Nami sighs.

"You're right there Nami." Yamamoto grabs his sword from Nami's shoulder. "How can you steal my sword?" He cries.

"We need to save Sakura!" Nami yells.

"So what you're just going to Sengoku and get her?" Gokudera shouts from the car.

"How did you find us?" Hayate asks.

"It was easy." Gokudera answers. "We have a tracking device on Maddie's guns."

"Do you think I was _that_ stupid to leave my guns alone?" Madeline hits Hayate at the back of the head. "You know I don't like this neighborhood!" She looks at her shoes. "My boots are getting ruined by the dirt. How old is this crusted neighborhood?" She looks at her husband.

"We don't have time for this!" Hayate shouts. "We have to save Sakura. We're not waiting for the adults to make a decision."

"What?" Madeline mutters. She glares at him evilly.

Hayate takes a deep breath. "Yeah you got it right! I'll save Sakura since you guys are doing nothing! She's my friend. She was attacked yesterday and Principal Hibari isn't doing anything! How can I ignore it and go on with life if my friend is in pain. She may not show it but she's a human being. She feels pain like we do."

Madeline waits for him to finish his rant. She sighs. "So you will risk your life to save her?" She says in a serious tone.

Hayate didn't take a minute to answer that question. "Hell to the yes." He answers contently. "In the name of the Vongola…no…in the name of Hayate Gokudera I will save her."

"What if she dies?" Madeline raises a brow.

"Then I fail my job as a friend." Hayate answers sternly.

"I think that's enough." Everybody turns around to see Tsuna walking up to them. "He gave us his answer so we should let him go." Tsuna winks.

"It…was…a…test?" Hayate says in shock.

"The Jikken Clan is very powerful. They are equal in strength to the Hibari Clan. They threaten the power of the Vongola in Asia. They are not someone you want to mess with. Will you take that chance anyway?"

"Duh." Hayate says.

Tsuna laughs. "I like you Hayate. You care a lot for your friends. I believe in you."

"Are you letting us go?" Nami asks.

"Not alone though." Tsuna clears up. "Reborn will be going with you."

"Ciaouss!" Reborn says cutely as he jumps on Hayate's shoulder. "I'll be your temporary tutor."

"What about you?" Hayate looks at Tsuna.

Tsuna's eyes widen. "Well the guardians can't go since it's a school…" He fiddles with his thumbs.

"We can't fight kids." Gokudera points out. "It will be bad for us adults. Reborn is technically a baby so he can help you."

"If you lose my guns I will kill you." Madeline threatens him.

"Don't worry we'll take care of the Jikken clan. You can get Sakura." Yamamoto says. "The Jikken Clan lives on the borders of Namimori so we'll be headed there to chat with the boss."

"Remember…we can't solve everything with our fists." Tsuna mentions. "We will try to solve this problem without violence."

"He is basically telling you not to kill any Jikken." Madeline adds. "You can kill a student."

"No students!" Tsuna cries. He looks at Hayate. "Get Sakura out of there quickly or risk fighting with a Jikken weapon. You will lose in the state you're in."

"A Jikken weapon?" Hayate wonders what he meant by that.

"Avoid the one who defeated Sakura, the white haired boy named Zero." Tsuna tells him. He looks at his watch. "Go on! Hurry before she dies! Or else we have to deal with the Hibari clan. We do not want war!" Tsuna cries. "Let's go." He orders Gokudera, Madeline and Yamamoto.

Yamamoto puts his hand on Nami's shoulder. "Don't hurt yourself kiddo." He says. He looks at his sword. "I'll believe you don't need this in order to be strong." He says quietly. Nami looks at him in confusion. He smirks. "Reborn, make sure they will not get hurt." He begs him. Reborn gives him a quick nod. Yamamoto kisses her forehead and went inside the car.

"What is he talking about?" Nami asks them.

Hayate shrugs. "Let's go."

Reborn looks up at the gray sky. "That's a good idea. It's starting to rain."

XXX

Yin pulls the curtains to see the pouring rain. Yin looks over at Li's hospital bed. "It's an omen. You will die a virgin." He jokes.

"Haha not funny..." Li sticks his tongue out. His phone vibrates. He picks it up to see a text message. "I don't know this number." He mutters. Yin looks at him strangely and walks over to him. He grabs an apple from the gift basket on the table. Li sits down. He looks at the strange message. "Save Sakura at Sengoku? Who sent me this?" Yin peers over his shoulder and read the message.

"Who knows?" Yin backs away. "I heard someone attacked Sakura and is holding her hostage." He says casually.

"And you're telling me this now?" Li hits him. Li jumps off the bed and grabs his jacket.

"You can't leave." Yin tells him.

Li gives him the middle finger. "Fuck you! I have to save her! I love her!"

"Tell that to your butler." Yin points out to Butler Lee at the door.

Butler Lee towers over the young master. "You can't leave yet Young Master. You're still injured." He says in a serious tone. Li gulps. He holds up his fists ready to fight. Butler Lee grabs Li's arm and breaks it. Li screams. Butler Lee grabs the tranquilizer and stabs Li's arm. Li falls down as he feels the numbness in his body.

"You're a thousand year early to get past me Young Master." Li screams at the top of his lungs measuring his desire to leave. The electricity breaks down around Namimori, leaving it in complete darkness. Li glares at his butler. "The lights are out." Butler Lee says. He punches him. "You _do_ know people are dependent on machines here in the hospitals. You just killed innocent people." Li falls unconscious on his bed. "You have much to learn Young Master."

"You're really are a dumbass you know." Yin yawns. He looks down at his phone as it rings. "Hello?" He answers. He smiles. "Hello Nagi."

"What's with you and your girl?" Li quietly mumbles as he hugs his pillow.

XXX

A lean and tall girl sits down next to the window watching the pouring rain. She is remarkable in beauty. She has blonde dolly curls and clear porcelain skin. Her striking green eyes are compliment with her fat curled lashes and three heart shaped rhinestone on her outer eye area. She dresses in a sweet white gothic dress with pink ruffles and trimmings. Her ribbons tied around her wrists and ankles are bubblegum pink. Her pouty lips are smeared with pink lip gloss. The beautiful girl who is 15 years old was blessed with the name of Angel.

Angel walks over to the green stained couch. She bends over and picks up the magazine from Zero's face. Zero is sound asleep and has been for several minutes. Angel looks around to see if anyone was there. The room is completely empty except for Angel and Zero. Angel smiles as this was her chance for happiness. She walks around the couch and faces Zero who is asleep. She bends down and kisses him on the lips for one second. She squeals since it was too much to handle. She blushes at herself.

Zero opens an eye. "Are you done assaulting me?" He says in a monotone voice.

Angel yelps. "You were awake?"

"Yeah I was awake." Zero gets up and pushes her out of the way. "Stop trying to take advantage of me. You're not my type."

"Well you're not gay so _you're_ my type." Angel smirks. "Come on! Date me! We'll be cute together."

"I rather have sex with Angie than you." Zero tells her.

Angel scoffs. "She's in a coma and has been for like three years. She's basically…dead."

"That's why I would rather sleep with a dead girl than you." Zero looks at Angel. "You're too…girly."

"Well you're too goth!" She points at his attire.

Zero looks through the window. He sees Hayate, Nami and Reborn walking outside the gate. "They're finally here." He says evilly. He looks straight at Nami. He smiles evilly. "She's cute." He point to Nami. Angel looks beside me. "If you kill her I'll date you." He offers.

Angel happily smiles. "I'll be right back." She kisses him on the cheek. She sneers since the kiss didn't deeply affect him. She walks away pasting by a young man.

The young skinny man is 20 years old. He has brown hair and wears a yellow and black fedora. He dresses casually in skinny jeans, and a white dress shirt covered with a navy blazer. A golden chain locket lies around his neck. His name is known as Justice.

Justice looks at Zero. "Do you think she'll come back?"

"Nope." Zero laughs hysterically. "What a blind girl! I doubt she'll live. The famous Reborn is there with them."

"Who were the kids?" Justice asks.

"They're from NamiMiddle." He laughs. "They want the girl upstairs."

"So what should we do? We outnumbered them." Justice points out. "Every weapon is here."

"Let's play with them. It'll be fun." Zero proposes.

"You're really cold blooded you know." Justice laughs.

Zero breaks down laughing. "That's why they named me Zero." He reminds him.

XXX

"So this is Sengoku." Hayate whistles as he looks around. The exterior of the building is old, rusty bricks and the bottom walls are cover with vines. Black gates surround the school. Gargoyles rest on top of the school. The school is Namimori's very own gothic school.

Nami yelps when she spots bats flying out. "EEK! Let's get inside quickly." She cries. She tugs on Hayate's sleeve.

He holds her hand. "It's okay. I'm here for you." He smiles.

"You like her?" Reborn asks with a smile on his face.

Hayate blushes. "She's like a sister to me!" He cries. "Besides, Ryu likes her." He whispers only to Reborn.

"Hayate is my brother…no sister!" Nami objects.

Hayate glances down. "I'm a boy…" He whines.

"You have better skin and hair than I do." Nami points out. She shoves a mirror brightly at his face. "You have clear pores for God's sake!"

"My face is flawless." Hayate looks at himself. He put away the mirror. "So how can we get in?" Hayate wonders. "Do we go through the front or something?"

"We need to get to the backdoor or something secretive." Reborn advises. He looks at the bushes and points his gun at it. "Come out now."

The bushes move. Hayate readies his gun. Ryu walks out of the bushes. He puts his hands up. "It's me Ryu." He says.

"RYU?" Hayate and Nami shout.

"What are you doing here?" Nami cries. "Aren't you supposed to be taking the finals?"

"Kusakabe says I can do it later besides…" He puts his hands on his hips. "I'm not the type of guy who only cares about school!"

"Could have fooled me…" Nami mutters.

Ryu looks at Hayate. "As your sun guardian, I will help you save Sakura. She's my friend too!" He shouts.

"Shush." Hayate quietly yells. "We can't let them hear us."

Ryu nods his head. "My bad." He says. He laughs. "Besides you guys need me. I know the layout of the school and I can track the cameras."

"So you can do something. Hmm interesting…" Reborn smirks.

"You need brains." Ryu grins.

"Ok then, find us an entrance." Hayate orders him.


	15. NamiMiddle vs Angel

Ryu types into his computer. His eyes focus on the screen. Everybody looks at him in amazement. His glasses reflect the screen. He looks up at them. "We can go through the gym. Sengoku's secret mob school is underground. We have to go to the basement in order to move up to a different level." He turns his screen around. "The school's entrance is Sengoku itself." He explains. "But the real school is this building five blocks away." Everybody stares at the building. "It's the National Insurance Company that was brought out three years by Sonja Jikken. It's currently a recreational center for the gifted."

"So we have to go there?" Nami asks.

Ryu haughtily laughs. "No Nami." He shakes his head. "We have to go the tunnel under Sengoku since it's the _only_ entrance to the real school. If you go to the entrance at the recreational center, you get stuck inside an illusion and your memory will be erased." He smirks. "How's that for a guardian?"

"We're so proud of you." Nami sarcastically sneers. "Are you sure he knows what he's doing?" Nami whispers to Hayate.

"He's our best bet." He answers with a voice of doubt.

Ryu hears him and frowns. "I know what I'm doing." He tells them. "We have to go to the gym."

He walks toward the gym building. Hayate and Nami follow him with Reborn straight behind. They open the doors and walk in. "So what are we looking for?" Hayate asks.

"Anything that looks suspicious." Reborn answers.

Nami looks around. She looks behind the carts but found nothing. She walks near the locker rooms. She notices a creak noise. She steps back. _CREAK._ There is the sound again. She stands on the spot. She jumps up and down. She feels something hollow underneath. She jumps up and jumps down hard, breaking the wood. Everybody notices the noise. They look at Nami who was bottom half was in the ground. "I found one." She smiles.

Hayate helps her get up. He jumps in near the edge. He pushes the dirt away with his foot. He sees a gray latch underneath. He turns the handle and pulls it out. He sees a bright light under. He jumps in. Reborn follows along with Nami and Ryu. They walk straight down and notice an entrance. Hayate attempts to walk in but Reborn stops him.

"There could be a laser gun there. Open the door slightly." He orders. Hayate nods his head and slightly opens the door. Reborn grabs Nami's mirror and points outward. "We have a laser gun and a camera." He says. "I know the machine. It's a XFLAX 58900. They can shoot very accurately and very fast."

"How can we knock it out?" Hayate asks.

"Someone has to take it out without getting hit. They have to be a second quicker than the machine." Reborn says.

"Then that's impossible." Hayate groans. He scratches his head, hoping to get an answer.

"I can hack into the system and turn it off." Ryu suggests. "I'm a very good hacker."

"The Jikken Clan is very good with computers. They can trace you and counterattack you. It wouldn't work." Reborn tells him. He looks at Nami. He smiles. "Nami…didn't you take gymnastics when you were younger?"

Nami laughs. "Yeah it has been a long time though."

"Then you can be the one to take it out." Reborn suggests.

Everybody stares at him. "WHAT?" They all yell.

"I can't do it!" Nami cries.

"Yeah she can't do it!" Ryu yells.

"Hey!" Nami shouts.

"I can just shoot it down." Hayate takes out his gun.

Reborn kicks him. "Listen to me. You can't waste your bullets. Nami, you can do this. Just believe in yourself."

Nami looks at Hayate. "If Reborn thinks you can do I think you can?" He assures her with doubt. Nami walks backwards and turns straight to the door. Ryu, Hayate and Reborn stand on one side. Hayate cheers her on. "You can do it!" He gives her a thumb up. Reborn nods his head.

Nami takes a deep breath. She nods her head. They open the door. The XFLAX targets her. Nami runs quickly inside. The XFLAX shoots its laser beams at her. Nami quickly avoids it and runs on the wall and high kicks the XFLAX away into pieces. Hayate and Ryu stare in amazement. "Cool…" They both say.

"I did it!" Nami squeals.

Reborn tips his head. _She's fast and quick. She's a good fit to the family. She is just like her mother. _Reborn looks at Ryu. _On the other hand he is…_

"Let's go!" Hayate shouts. "Ryu, which way do we go?"

"We take a left then a right then a left." He says looking at his laptop.

"Isn't that thing heavy?" Nami points to his tech.

"This is a MAC. It only weighs one pound." Ryu smirks.

"You can carry a pound." Hayate says as if it's the strangest thing in the world.

"Let's go." Reborn tells them. They follow Reborn as they walk down the white hall. The hallway is completely white with silver lining and lights. Hayate swears he can see his reflection on the wall. He notices he can't see Ryu or Nami. He turns around to see no one there.

"What the fuck?" Hayate groans. "I can't believe I'm lost!" He cries.

XXX

Ryu and Reborn turns around to see Nami and Hayate gone. "We're in a maze." Ryu realizes. "Ah man! How is that we can't find Sakura if we lost Hayate and Nami?" He cries. "Those idiots!"

"Calm down." Reborn orders him. "You're annoying." He looks around to see anything off. "We're going the right way but Nami and Hayate are somewhere else." He looks down. _I can find them easily with the tracking device but someone is interfering with it. Is it one of them? Hayate and Nami can take care of themselves. _Reborn glances at Ryu. _This guy is hopeless. I guess I have to stick with him for the time being. _"We will continue going. We can catch up to everybody later." Reborn tells Ryu. Ryu nods his head and follows him.

XXX

"HAYATE! RYU! Where are you?" Nami shouts. "Geez I'm so lost. Why does everything look alike? This is wrong and terrible coloring. White? Tch pink would have been so much better!"

"I agree." An angelic voice hovers.

Nami stands still. "Was that a ghost?" She whimpers. She nervously turns around and sees a beautiful sweet gothic girl dressed in pink and carries a pink and white ruffled umbrella.

"My name is Angel." She greets. She twirls the umbrella crane. She holds up her hand to shake. Nami gives in and offers her hand. Angel smiles as she reaches towards it but in a sudden move, she slaps Nami's hand away. She holds the umbrella vertically. She closes it and opens it. When it opens, bullets shoot out of it. Nami realizes it and jumps backward, flipping two times.

"Who are you?" Nami demands.

"You're the one who invading our territory." Angel yawns. "I'm killing the pest."

"So I'm one?" Nami asks. Angel shakes her head. "Where's Sakura?"

"Who knows? She's probably dead." Angel smirks. "Don't worry; you'll be with her soon."

Nami grits her teeth. "Bite me bitch!" She yells. Nami goes in for a punch but Angel shoots her again with her umbrella. Nami barely dodges the attack. She touches the blood on her arm. "You'll pay for that you bitch."

"It's nothing personal. I need you dead to be with Zero-sama." Angel tells her.

"So it's for a guy?" Angel nods her head. "Is he hot?" Nami asks, curiously.

"Oh yes he is." Angel swoons. "He has pretty white hair and the scariest blue eyes you have ever seen. He's so dreamy!"

"White hair and scary blue eyes…isn't that…" Nami clenches her fists. The aura of the room changes as Nami realizes who Angel was talking about. "The one who did this to Sakura…" She grits her teeth. "NAMI KICK!" She jumps and kicks Angel in the face.

"Wh-wh-what? You bitch! You ruined my face! How Zero-sama will love me now?" Angel rages furiously.

"Oh shut the fuck up! If he loves you, he wouldn't care!" Nami yells. She kicks Angel again. Angel blocks with her umbrella. "He beat up Sakura so I'll make him pay for attacking my friend!" She holds her fists up. "Bring it bitch!"

"You surely love that word _BITCH!"_ Angel attacks with her umbrella. Instead of bullets, laser beams shoot out. Nami flips and turns and avoid the beams. One of the beams went straight towards her. Nami grabs her mirror and reflects it back. Angel dodges it. "You're more powerful than I thought. Maybe I should turn this up a notch." She unties her corset. The top loosens. Above her right boob was a tomoe mark. The black tomoe tints an indigo around the edges and expands as flames up until it reaches her neck. "You're dealing with a real Jikken weapon now." She smirks. Her body glows with indigo. She holds out her umbrella. "Demons soar!" A flash of black manta rays soar out of the umbrella. Nami dodges a few but is unable to escape. A manta ray stings her. She notices a faint indigo on the manta ray. She realizes they are illusions.

"You're an illusionist." Nami says. She remembers her father talking about fighting with an illusionist. She doesn't remember the details but she knows it was a hard fight for her father. Her legs light up with blue flames. She looks in shock. "Why are my legs glowing with blue flames!" She recalls her father's rain flame. "So I have his?' She ponders on her memories to figure out something. Angel attacks with a bigger version of herself. The fake Angel soars at 8 feet. Nami kicks the thick leg but it didn't faze "Angel" Nami notices a portion of the leg disappearing before regenerating again. She looks at her rain flames. "So yeah..." She realizes. She hits herself for being so dumb. "I'm a rain flame user and she's a mist flame user!"

"So what?" Angel yells. "I'm still powerful than you!"

"My dad did tell me something." Nami recalls. "Rain flames can weaken illusions." She smirks. "So if I kick this…" She kicks the leg again really hard. The leg dismantles. "The illusion will weaken and disappears."

"So I'll make it stronger than before!"

Nami glares at her. "Then I guess I need to get stronger." She closes her eyes. _Every time I asked Dad about Mom, he always goes off to a discussion about dying will flames to bore me. He said a weapon so used to boost their power up so he uses a sword. But _my_ legs are glowing. I don't get that. I know my mom was in the mob but what weapons did she use?_ Nami remembers when she was five; her mom was in a duel with Ryohei Sasagawa. Ryu's dad used his boxing gloves but her mother didn't fight with anything. The only thing she used was her legs…and she won. Nami's flames grow more with power from the memories of her mother. _Mom...thanks a lot. _

She puts one foot forward. Her eyes are still close. She opens them with determination in her eyes. In a quick second, she high jumps to the head as she realizes it the source of the power. She struggles to reach the head but something boosts her up. She didn't know what it was but the flames expand, shaped like an angel's wing on her kicking leg. She is able to reach and kick. A bright light shines in her eyes. She jumps back to the ground, perfectly in balance. "Angel" breaks down to a mist. Nami looks the real Angel who was sweating. Nami runs in the air and kicks her in the face. Angel twirls around before passing out. The tomoe mark on her chest shrinks and goes back to its regular size.

Nami lies down on the ground, exhausted from the defeating Angel. "My legs hurt like a bitch!" She laughs. The flame wing on her leg slowly disappears as Nami closes her eyes. As the rain flames fades away, a bright yellow flame covers Nami's body, healing her bruises. Nami opens her eyes and the yellow flames were gone. She looks up to see a moth on the ceiling. It flies away back to it owner.

XXX

The moth lands on Reborn's shoulder. "So you recorded the battle?" Reborn asks. He looks closely at the camera around its neck. "So she succeeded…as expected for a guardian. She's a great addition to Hayate's family." He quietly says. Reborn looks at Ryu. "Nami is hurt so you have to go get her."

"Um…okay." Ryu says. "Where are you going?"

"I need to find Hayate." Reborn walks away before giving Ryu directions. "We'll catch up to you later."

"Okay then…" Ryu smiles, "I'll go get Nami." He runs to the left, heading for her.

"Go follow him to make sure nothing bad happens." He orders the moth that splits into three larger moths.

XXX

"Please don't say you are lazy since you're actually crazy…" Hayate sings the ending sequence for _K-On! _"I think that's the way it goes. Maybe I should sing another song but which one?" He wonders. He turns around. "You can come out now. I don't like secret surprises." He says aloud.

Justice walks out from the shadows. He looks at Hayate. "My name is Justice." He takes off his hat and bows.

Hayate looks at the tomoe mark on his left hand. He clears his throat. "I'm Hayate Gokudera."

"I know." Justice sneers. "I know everything about you poser."

"Poser? What makes you think that?" Hayate touches the gun behind him.

In a flash, Justice runs behind Hayate and grabs the gun he was holding. "You always used your parents' weapons instead of your own. Are you that fickle? Or are you so confident you can win with your bare hands?" Justice asks.

Hayate flings a bomb behind him. Justice coughs of the smoke. "You're absolutely right." Hayate laughs. "I'm so spoiled to the core I need to listen to K-POP every hour or I throw a hissy fit." Hayate gives Justice the middle finger. "You got to love SM Entertainment." He sneers.

"You're a quite a catch." Justice says. "Too bad it's the end for you."

"So then will you answer a dying boy's last request?" Hayate sweetly asks.

"Sure." Justice answers with a smile.

"Where is Sakura?" Hayate puts away the sweet act and demands an answer in a serious tone.

"Oh…" Justice smirks. "Anything but that…"

"Then I force it out of you." Hayate takes two guns from behind and aims at Justice.

* * *

REVIEW! or i won't write...

what did you think of the fight?

i suppose i got better at writing fight scenes according to my sister...tell me your thoughts! I'll promise to get better...


	16. NamiMiddle vs Justice

"_You're a quite a catch." Justice says. "Too bad it's the end for you."_

"_So then will you answer a dying boy's last request?" Hayate sweetly asks._

"_Sure." Justice answers with a smile._

"_Where is Sakura?" Hayate puts away the sweet act and demands an answer in a serious tone. _

"_Oh…" Justice smirks. "Anything but that…"_

"_Then I force it out of you." Hayate takes two guns from behind and aims at Justice._

XXX

He fires two shots, one at Justice's left leg and the other in his right arm. Justice dodges by picking up his leg. The second bullet grazes his right arm. His tomoe mark on his hand shadows a purple color around the edges. Justice whips out his silver barrel gun from his left pocket. He holds the gun up. He shoots it up in the air. Out come five purple sparkles. The purple sparkles transforms into different colored hamsters.

Hayate stares in awe of the hamster above Justice's head. It is a white and orange colored hamster. "It's Hamtaro!" He shouts happily.

"So you like anime?" Justice asks.

"Yes." Hayate proudly shows off his hobby.

"Tch Hei was right. You do remind us of _him_." Justice shudders.

"Who's him?" Hayate wonders. Before he could get an answer, the hamsters run towards him and attack him. Hayate screams and runs backward to avoid their enlarged pointy teeth. "Hamsters are supposed to be sweet!" he cries. He steps back and stays on his ground. He clicks the guns and fires at it. The hamsters disappear as they get hit but as the sparkles divide, the hamsters double. "Shit." Hayate groans. "He's a cloud flame." He shudders as he remembers its Hibari's flame. "How do you defeat a cloud flame?" He wonders.

Justice rolls his eyes. "Let's finish this quickly." He orders. The hamsters group around him. Hayate notices the hamsters have spikes on their backs. He flips around and precisely shoots at a hamster's spike. The hamster disappears without doubling.

"So that's their weak spot?" Hayate smirks.

Justice shoots him. "Don't take that lightly. The hamsters can regenerate as a fast rate. Not to mention, they get pretty pissed off if one of their own is dead."

"Huh?" Hayate wonders. He looks at the hamsters whose eyes are dead set on him. They snarl their teeth. In a quick second, they attack Hayate. They stick to Hayate's body, making them hard to come off. Hayate shoots their spikes but more hamsters show up. "AHHH!" He screams. "Get the fuck off!" Justice loads his gun with a special bullet. He clicks on the revolver and points his gun at Hayate. He shoots a purple arrow towards Hayate. Hayate stares in shock of the large arrow. "Holy shit."

A bright light blocks the arrow from Hayate. Hayate looks up to see Reborn standing in front of him. Hayate wants to say something but the hamsters keep multiplying. Reborn stares straight at Justice.

"Who are you?" Justice asks.

"I'm Reborn, a home tutor." Reborn greets.

"Is that boy your student?"

"Not really." Reborn tips his hat. "My former student is currently the Vongola 10th."

"Oh…so you taught the Vongola 10th then that means you also taught Bucking Horse Dino."

"Correct."

'Then it will be fun fighting you." Justice points out his gun.

Reborn does the same thing. "You won't be fighting me." He smirks. He then points the gun at Hayate and shoots. The bullet goes straight to Hayate's forehead. "Hayate, your regret is not protecting Sakura right?" He says to him.

Hayate's eyes widen and he feels a weird sensation. His clothes suddenly rip leaving only his _Full Metal Alchemist_ boxers. An orange flame appears on his forehead. Hayate's eyes sharpen. He lets go of his guns. He clenches and fists and screams as loud as he can. The hamsters frighten as this boy's terror. He swings his arms around, throwing the hamsters away. He takes each of them off on by one. Justice shoots at him but it didn't bother Hayate. Hayate runs straight towards Justice. He grabs his gun which was on the ground. He jumps in the air doing a 360 turn. As he turns towards him, Hayate precisely fire at Justice's left hand. Justice drops his gun and the tomoe mark shrinks. Hayate kicks Justice in the air. He sent him flying to the other side.

Reborn nods his head. "It seems I was correct. You're useless without that gun." He touches it and empties the purple cloud bullets.

Hayate's flame goes out. He looks at his almost naked self. "Where are my fucking clothes?" He cries.

Reborn throws him some clothes from Leon. "Wear this. You finally used the dying will bullet. All we need is ten more so I can learn your embarrassing secrets from the skull disease."

"Hurrah for you Reborn." Hayate sighs. "Now where are we?" Hayate looks around.

XXX

"Nami are you okay?" Ryu waves his hand at Nami's face.

Nami wakes up to see Ryu close to her face. She accidently hits his head with hers. "Ouch! Ryu, have you ever heard of personal space?"

"I was trying to see if you were alive!" Ryu defends himself. "Who is the girl?" He points to Angel sleeping soundly.

Nami rolls her eyes. "Some girl I fought. Apparently she likes the boy who attacked Li and Sakura."

"We need to get some answers from her!" Ryu cries. He walks over to Angel. He tugs her arms to wake her up. She was out of it. "She's asleep."

"Told you."

"We have to get back to Reborn." Ryu stands up. "We have to find Hayate."

"Is he lost?" Nami asks.

"Yes. So were you. But luckily I came and found you." Ryu grins.

Nami rolls her eyes. "I'm so grateful." She stands up and wobbles. Ryu catches her from falling. "I'm okay." Nami pushes him away.

Ryu bends down. "I'll carry you."

Nami laughs. "I'm stronger than you."

Ryu frowns. "You're heavier too."

Nami kicks him. "Ouch! My legs are still hurting!" She slowly walks away. "Let's hurry up." She moans.

Ryu sighs. "She should let me help her." He pouts.

XXX

Hiro looks at his clock. He was late to school. He wonders if he should get up or stand in his bed. He grabs his cell phone and dials Hayate's number. The line is busy. Hiro gently puts his phone away. He walks up to the bathroom. He takes a hot shower and brushes his teeth. As he spits out the paste, he puts back the tube and closes the door. "AH!" He shouts. He looks to see a familiar face in the bathroom mirror. He wipes the mirror. The girl's face is still there. He turns away to see the girl.

The girl is around 16 years. She is 5"5 and is slim and tender. She has blonde straight hair which ends above her waist. Her skin is porcelain clear with a small mole below her outer right eye. She has amethyst purple eyes and pouty lips. She is an extremely beautiful girl. She dresses quite formally. Her white strapless lace dress hems around her thighs. Around her neck is a silver locket. Hiro stares at her upper right arm. There it lays a lotus flower tattoo. In one of the petals, a distinct marks there. It was the number 0.

Hiro looks down since the he recognizes the girl. "Angie, are you for real?" He quietly says.

Angie smiles at him. "It's only a reflection. My real body lies in Sengoku."

"So you guys are really the attackers?" Hiro cries. "How can you do that? I thought we were free."

"No you were free that day three years ago. The others didn't have a choice." Angie says in monotone voice. "We were forced to stay. We were transferred here three years after the invasion."

"So why you are attacking NamiMiddle?" Hiro asks.

"We were order to." Angie mundanely says. "By the Jikken clan…"

"I know. They want their revenge from the Hibari clan." Hiro recalls.

"So you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"About the girl…the daughter…"

Hiro's eyes widen. "What happened to Sakura-san?"

"Zero attacked her and now she is bait for…"

Hiro sits down on his knees. "Why are you telling me this?" He cries.

"Don't you care about your friends?" Angie bends down. She wipes away the tears. "If you feel guilty then you must save her and the others."

"The others…"

"Yes." Angie nods her head. "Some students came this morning. I sensed them coming."

"Hayate…that idiot…" Hiro hits the ground.

"You must save them. They must not die yet. It's not their time. They will fall into the trap." Angie tells him. "My visions were unclear. I do not get what is going on but i fear something bad will happen. I see lots of blood spill."

"Why are you telling me this? Why not tell Zero?" Hiro asks her.

"He's not the same…after you left." A tear comes out of Angie's eye. "I don't see the light in him anymore. You must save him too."

"I know I can't." Hiro cries.

"You…cannot…run…away…from…your…past." Angie tells him. "It…will…always…catch…up…to…you." She touches the right side of his neck. She wipes off a small piece of makeup. She shows him the makeup on her fingers. "You can't lie to yourself." She murmurs. Hiro reaches out for her but it is too late. She disappears without a trance. Tears come out of Hiro's eyes.

"I need to save them." He says. "Or they might die."

XXX

Tsuna and the others arrive at the Jikken estate. It is a small estate compared to the Hibari clan. It was a normal sized Japanese home with its wooden walls and gates. Several children play around the small koi poind. They stop as they see Tsuna, Madeline, Gokudera and Yamamoto walk in. They whisper to one another.

An old man greets Tsuna. "Welcome to the Jikken estate, Vongola Tenth. It's an honor for the boss to be here. Are you here to see Lord Sanji?" He asks.

Tsuna nods his head. "Yes. I would like to speak with him."

"I'm sorry but you have to wait a while Sir." The old man tells them. "He's already with a guest."

"A guest?" Tsuna says, surprised. "Who is the guest?" He says as he wants to know. But he fears he already know who is the other guest.

XXX

"Hibari-san it's so rare to see you here." Lord Sanji says as he sips his tea. "I heard you were never the type to mingle."

"That's my mother." Hibari smirks. "I'm here to talk business."

"What business? As you know, the Jikken clan is well prosperous in real estate and recreational centers. We love to give back to the community." Lord Sanji laughs.

"Does that include Sengoku Prep School?" Hibari asks in curiously.

Lord Sanji pauses and looks atHibari. He puts down the tea cup. "Why yes since my father cofound the school, we donate money to the school. It's the best school in Namimori."

Hibari smirks. "No it isn't. NamiMiddle is currently the top school in Namimori."

"Well it's a mob school." Lord Sanji jokes.

"Isn't Sengoku one too?" Hibari says. Lord Sanji pauses again. Hibari crosses his leg. "Let me get to the point you herbivore. You kidnapped Sakura and are now holding her hostage. What do you want?"

Lord Sanji smiles. "I want everything your clan took from us 200 years ago. The power, the land and the money we want."

"I thought your clan was financially secure." Hibari tilts his head. "But you must have put all of your investments into the Ikebukuro experiments am I right?" Lord Sanji's eyes widen. "Or did you get the money from somewhere else?" Hibari smirks. "Experiments can cost a lot of money, more if you uses human as the test subject. Who sponsored you?"

"You're really ruthless Kyoya Hibari." Lord Sanji laughs. "Your daughter's life is in my hands and you're talking about experiments. Human experiments are illegal Hibari-san."

"We're the mob. We don't do things legally." Hibari states.

"Isn't the Vongola 10th a peaceful man? How would he feel if his guardian is making a war?"

"I don't recall allowing myself associate with the Vongola." Hibari folds his hands together. "Besides aren't you the one planning war?"

Lord Sanji laughs. "Your students are attacking my school."

"So you admit you have been the ones attacking my students."

"I can kill Sakura within a second. Do you want her dead?"

"You're a fool if you believe Sakura can die by the hands of your kind. There is no point to make any empty threats. Sakura is the only thing you got. You got nothing else I want."

"Do you honestly think we will your wife and son alone?"

"What?"

"You heard me. I have already sent my men to get your family. Your wife is well weak compared to my men. You don't stand a chance Your Majesty."

Hibari laughs. "Wow this is the first time I have laughed in a really long time. Normally only Chrome could make me laugh."

"What are you talking about? I just threatened to kill your wife and kids you don't care!" Lord Sanji can feel his hands sweating.

Hibari notices the sweat on his face. "I'm not laughing because of your threats. I'm laughing because you called me the Majesty."

"Well, the boss of the Japanese underworld is called the Majesty."

"Yes but what makes you think it's me."

"Your mother retired." Hibari nods his head. "So now you are the boss." Hibari shakes his head no. Lord Sanji trembles. "So who is the Majesty then?' He shouts.

Hibari smirks. "Obviously it's the one you called weak." Lord Sanji's eyes widen. He realizes he has made the worst mistake he can possible make.

XXX

"Get out of my house!" Chrome shouts.

She summons metal spikes and heads them straight as the 50 men around her backyard. She whiplashes the water from the pond and drowns the men nearby. A few men come running towards her. Chrome high kicks them into one another. She turns her trident and hits the back of one of the men. A man wields his sword at her. Chrome deadly stares at him. The man suddenly suffers a seizure and dies right on the spot. She notices a man right behind her but she was too slow. A purple fan has cut the man into two pieces. Chrome looks up to see Mai Hibari walking in calmly killing the rest of the men.

"Mai-san, the point of your retirement is for you to not fight!" Chrome cries.

Mai grabs a bottle of sake from her sleeve. "Is it wrong for a grandmother to come see her grandkids?" She gasps. "I thought I taught you better." She looks around. "So who were the men?"

"They were Jikken ninjas." Chrome sighs. "I was baking a cake and suddenly they tried to kidnap me."

"It's a man world to the Jikken. They think women are inferior to them." Mai shrugs. "My father did tell me that how they lost 200 years ago. The head of the Jikken was seduced by a Hibari woman. She brought the entire family down from the inside. She then killed the head and their own children and took power as the Majesty. She was a powerful woman that no man can defeat. That is why the Majesty is always a woman. My aunt was the Majesty then it was me then it is currently you and the next will be Sakura." Mai laughs. "Isn't the family history so glorious?"

"Mother!" Chrome hears Shizuo's voice from inside.

"I think my cake is done." Chrome realizes. She calls out one of the Hibari ninjas from the shadows.

"Yes your Majesty!" He greets.

"Clean this mess up." She looks at the house. "And try to fix up the house. I don't want Kyoya seeing the house a little messed up."

"Yes your Majesty!" He disappears with the wind.

"Oh Shizuo! Mai-san is here!" Mai takes off her shoes and goes inside the house. "Oh Chrome you have a guest!" She yells.

Shizuo stands in shock. "It's a girl!" He yells.

"Hello." A familiar voice greets.

"Oh, finally you're here." Chrome says as she walks inside the house. "I have a job for you." She grins.

XXX

Ryu and Nami slowly walk around the school to find Hayate and Reborn. They stumble upon a room at the end of the hall. Ryu opens the door. The room is well lighted and clean. The walls are clear and white including the floor. Nami and Ryu stare at the object in the middle of the room. It was a large closed tube connected to various machines around it. In the tube was a blonde haired girl. Her hair was long enough to cover her body. Ryu blushes at the naked girl. Nami stares at her lotus flower tattoo. She looks at the plaque.

"Who's Angie?" Nami asks Ryu. He points to the girl in the tube. "Oh…" Nami realizes. "What a pretty name."

"What are you doing here?" They look behind to see Zero. Zero sees them near Angie's tube. "Get the fuck away from her!" He takes out his sword. Ryu stands in front of Nami. "Get out now." He barks.


	17. NamiMiddle vs Zero

Thank you for all of the reviews! I'm so happy!

I want to write more now. I'm almost done with this arc. I'm currently writing the last chapter of the arc so wait for it and review!

Don't worry this is not the end of the story XD

* * *

"_Who's Angie?" Nami asks Ryu. He points to the girl in the tube. "Oh…" Nami realizes. "What a pretty name."_

"_What are you doing here?" They look behind to see Zero. Zero sees them near Angie's tube. "Get the fuck away from her!" He takes out his sword. Ryu stands in front of Nami. "Get out now." He barks._

XXX

Ryu holds his fists up. "You have to fight me, the sun guardian." He proudly says.

Nami rolls her eyes. "Are you sure you can fight him?" She mutters. "Even I can beat you."

Ryu's cheeks redden. "Oh shut up!" He looks away from her. "I'll protect you."

"Sorry but I don't fight a defenseless man." Zero looks at him with crazy eyes.

Ryu stands up straighter. "All I need are my hands to beat you."

"Ryu, this is no time to be hero.' Nami walks in front of him. "This guy…" She blushes. "…beat both Li-senpai and Sakura. You obviously don't stand a stand. But we both might…"

Ryu nods his head. "Yeah, two is better than one!"

"It's still the same to me." Zero whispers into Ryu's ear. Ryu looks at Zero who is right next to him. Zero stabs Ryu in the stomach. "I don't fight with the weak. I'll end this quickly." He swings his sword at Nami. Nami jumps in the air. She almost trips due to her aching legs. Zero notices her injuries. "You got those injuries from Angel. I won't fight you so get out of here quickly." He orders her.

Nami glares at him. "Why should I listen to you, you hurt Sakura!" She yells.

Zero sighs. "I warned you." He sheaths his sword and runs to Nami. Nami blocks with her hand.

"I know how to deal with a sword." Nami smirks.

Zero laughs. "Then how about two swords?" He grabs out another sword and swings it horizontally. "Wave blaze…" He says. He swings the sword vertically, forming a wave around Nami. Nami looks around for him. He stabs her in the back. Nami turns her head around. She falls to his arms. "I told you to leave. You wouldn't listen. People never listen." He murmurs.

"What the hell is this?" Zero turns around to see a very pissed off Hayate. Reborn stands next to Hayate. He sees Nami and Ryu on the ground. Reborn tips hat. _They were ever a match for him anyway. _He nods his head. Hayate looks angrily at Zero. "Did you do this?" He shouts.

"I told them to leave. They wanted to fight me so I fought them. It's not my fault they lost." Zero sighs.

"So you killed them?" Hayate yells.

"Just barely…" Zero points his sword at Hayate. "Where is your weapon?" Hayate holds out his two guns. "Good." Zero smiles.

He swings his sword at Hayate. Hayate backs away with a jump. He shoots two shots at Zero who cuts them both. Hayate looks at Zero. Zero carries two swords and from the look on his eyes: he is crazy. Hayate looks back in his memories to see who Zero reminds him of.

"Oh my god…he's Zoro from _One Piece._" He smiles of delight. "He needs one more sword and he's perfect plus green moss hair."

Reborn kicks him. "You shouldn't get distracted."

Hayate nods. He twirls his gun and blocks Zero's attack. Hayate is grateful his mother's guns were indestructible. Zero cuts him and hits away one of the guns. Hayate shoots Zero in the leg and backs away. He flings a smoke bomb to the ground, covering the entire room. Zero closes his eyes. He blocks every one of Hayate's hits with his swords. He rotates his body to the left and stabs Hayate in the upper thigh. Hayate bends down, unable to use to right leg. Zero prepares to cut off Hayate's head. WHAM! A punch flies in on Zero's cheek. He flies away to the other side of the room.

Hayate looks up to see Hiro. "Hiro what are you doing here?"

Zero smiles of the blood. "Only one person can land a hit on me. You came…Falcon." Zero looks at Hiro who glares at him.

Reborn's eyes widen. "Falcon?" He looks down. _So he's Falcon. Interesting…_

Hayate looks confused. "Wait what is going on?" He looks at Zero and Hiro. "Do you two know each other?"

Hiro stands in front of Hayate. "Get out of here now. You don't have much time. You have to get Sakura-san before it's too late." He tells him. "Isn't she the reason you came here? Go get her now!" He yells.

Hayate laughs. "Alright." He stands up and looks at Hiro. "You can tell me everything later." He smiles at him. "Don't worry; I'm going to be okay." He gives him an okay sigh. He looks at Reborn. "Let's go." He runs away. Reborn looks at Hiro before leaving. Hiro turns to Zero who was impatiently waiting for him.

"Aren't you lucky?" Zero coughs. "How did you know where to go?"

"Angie told me." Hiro looks at Angie's tube. "She told me I have to save everyone including you."

"I don't need your help." Zero glares. "You're a traitor. You killed Dr. Kim and ran out of there like a wuss."

"You don't know the whole story so butt out." Hiro says.

"You left us all here to die. I'll make sure I'll be the one to finish you off." Zero holds his swords. "So you should get rid of that disgusting appearance of yours."

Hiro laughs. "It has been three years since I've been in that form." In a quick flash, the water pipes above break and water pour on the ground. Hiro greets the water. He wipes off the right side of his neck. He shows off the tattoo he says been covering for three years: a lotus tattoo with a mark of 0 in a petal. His black hair covers his face. He touches his eyes. He looks up revealing his red eyes formerly brown. The black dye washes away from Hiro's hair, revealing its true cool red color.

Zero smiles at his appearance. "Now you're back to normal." He rips off a piece of his shirt showing off his chest. On his left side of his chest, a lotus tattoo with a mark of 0 branded.

Hiro's right arm turns red as it grows into a monstrous adamantine claw. A ruby red glow glows at his scapula-joint. "Let's fight to the death Zero." His red eyes glow.

"I was going to say the same thing!" Zero laughs. He holds his swords parallel to his arms outward. He runs straight at Hiro. He hits Hiro two times as Hiro blocks with his right arm. He jumps back. His right arm transforms into a cannon.

He aims at Zero. "Taka grave!" The cannon lights up with red flames. It releases a huge wide blast of flames at Zero.

Zero cuts through the blast and swings his swords at midway. "Tidal wind…" He mutters. He cuts the air, taking in the air around it. He spins his left sword and hits it with his right sword, releasing a funnel of wind at Hiro.

Hiro dodges the blast. He blasts a form of red birds from the cannon. Zero tightens his grip on his two and cuts the birds. He forms an X with his sword. "Whirlpool…" He slices the wind, transforming it to water. The water circles around forming a sphere. Hiro turns around to block Zero from his back. He looks behind to see the real Zero behind him. Zero manages to cut him his cannon. The cannon transfers back to a monstrous arm.

"This is going take all day." Hiro lets out a small laugh.

"Tell me about it." Zero groans. "We _are_ the strongest weapons of Jikken anyway."

Hiro frowns. "We're more than that…" He says to himself.

XXX

"In the Ikebukuro experiments…" Tsuna says. Everybody looks up to hear the boss talking to himself. "Those marked with a tomoe were the average experiments. They weren't powerful to take on a guardian but they can destroy a city if they see fit. But I found out something horrific. Three kids around our kids' ages were the special ones. They were the Jikken's ultimate weapons. Each of them can kill with ease. When we invaded the building, one of them killed all of the scientists. Maybe, they lost it and couldn't control their power. Anyway, we caught two of the three and we sent them to an allied family."

"What happened to the third?" Yamamoto asks. He looks at Gokudera who was smoking.

Gokudera sighs. "The third got away but he wasn't a danger."

"What?" Yamamoto says. "What do you mean? He killed a group of people."

Madeline stands next to Gokudera. "The third person got adopted and lived a normal life for the next three years. He currently goes to NamiMiddle and is best friends with Hayate."

Yamamoto realizes who they were talking about. "Do you mean that kid?"

"I didn't notice at first due to the colored contacts and the hair dye." Gokudera adds. "But Hibari's search was accurate." He smokes.

"Are the kids dangerous?" Yamamoto asks.

"Well-"Tsuna answers but he was cut off by Hibari's entrance. "Hibari, what did you do to Lord Sanji?"

"I killed him." Hibari casually says. "I got everything I need from him."

"What do you mean?" He cries. "Why did you kill him?"

"He attempted an attack on the Majesty." Hibari smirks. "That was a declaration of war so to protect my wife; I killed the source of the attack." He puts his hands in his pockets. "The Jikken clan was Chrome's problem. You have no involvement in this."

Tsuna sighs. "Ok I get it…"

"But…" Tsuna perks up. Hibari yawns. "There is something that concerns you." Hibari looks at everybody. "The two level zeros you sent to an allied family, they're in Sengoku."

"What?" Tsuna cries.

"Yep, they sent the two experiments Zero and Angie back to the Jikken under our noses." Hibari grins. "What should we do?"

"We have to go to Sengoku before something really bad happens." Tsuna orders them.

"Isn't there something always bad?" Madeline nudges Gokudera.

XXX

Sakura opens her eyes to see she is still tied up. She looks around to see no one around. She tries to break loose but is unable to. Her arms are lifeless. She can barely feel the movement of her fingers or the other parts of her body. She is defenseless. A tear comes out. Sakura never thought she will live to see the day when she is utterly defenseless and weak. She senses the salty taste weakness leaves behinds on her lips.

Fyhro walks in. Sakura closes her eyes, pretending to be asleep. Fyhro looks at her. "So she is still out of it huh." He opens a black. "I sure did a number on her. I'll hope she's not dead yet." He takes out a thin blade. "After all, the Majesty called war on us. We might as well kill the heir." He smiles at Sakura. "It's nothing personal. It's just business." Sakura flinches. She hears a thump sound. She opens her eyes to see Fyhro on the ground. Fyhro looks up to see a tall covered up person dressed as ninja. "Who's the fuck are you?"

"Isn't it obviously?" The Ninja says. "I'm a ninja." He kills Fyhro in a flash with his small katana. Sakura looks in shock. She doesn't know if the ninja is an enemy or an ally. Ninja looks at Sakura. "Don't worry…I'm your ally." He says as if he can read her mind.

Sakura can feel herself falling asleep. The fatigue has gotten to her. She closes her eyes and fall asleep. Ninja unties her. He walks in front of Sakura and unties the rope binding her legs. He picks up Sakura and carries her close to him. Sakura let her go, holding onto him. _His scent is oddly familiar._ _I feel like I know him but from where?_ Sakura thought.

XXX

"What the fuck…" Hayate says as he opens the door. "You're…"

"Hello Hayate Gokudera." A boy greets him.

The boy was around 16 years old. He has slicked back brownish black hair and brown eyes. He has three skull piercings on each ear. His distinct mark was the scar cut on his left eye which ends at his cheek. He has multiple scars including a burn mark on his neck. Three and a half years ago, you wouldn't recognize the boy in the room. Hayate, however, recognizes the boy immediately.

"Nick Castro, it has been a while." Hayate says. "I haven't seen you since the Vongola holiday duel three and a half years ago. Where have you been?"

"I have been studying abroad." Nick smirks.

"Really?" Hayate laughs. "If you were studying in Japan, you could have told me since we're family."

"The Castro family was never really with the Vongola." Nick smirks. "You were a stepping stone."

"So did you planned all of this or was it the entire family's idea?" Hayate asks.

"So you figured it out before you got here? I'm impressed." Nick slightly chuckles.

"Of course, three years ago, Uncle Tsuna sent two of the experiments to the Castro family but apparently the Castro never received them. But you did receive them and you used them a bargaining tool with the Jikken clan." Hayate says. "My father has been catching onto your family's affairs for two years now. He noticed something strange with your accounts. Your father was also suspicious. During the meetings, he was all for the human weapons. He wanted to use our mobsters as weapons against our enemies. But Uncle Tsuna didn't allow it. He was against human experiments and so was Mukuro Rokudo, a human experiment. Your family resents Uncle Tsuna due to it. So you used the Jikken's hatred towards the Hibari clan to try to start a war. You used Sakura for your own personal use."

"Oh, it's nothing personal." Nick says. "I know she was your guardian. But come on Hayate! You don't actually expect to win the competition. Everybody knows Akira will become the boss."

"Shut up!" Hayate punches Nick. "You're a fucking idiot you know! I know Akira is going to win but why are you attacking _my_ family?"

"Join me Hayate." Nick offers. "Together, we can beat Akira. You and I can go to the finals. One of us will be the boss. Isn't that better?"

Hayate punches Nick again. "You're a fucking idiot Nick. Why would I ever join forces with you?" He pounds his fist to his other hand. "You have the count to three to give me an answer or I'll pound the living daylight out of you." He glares at him.


	18. NamiMiddle vs Nick Castro

Yes TakeshiYamamoto2980...this chapter is NamiMiddle vs. Nick Castro

Enjoy!

_

* * *

Hayate punches Nick again. "You're a fucking idiot Nick. Why would I ever join forces with you?" He pounds his fist to his other hand. "You have the count to three to give me an answer or I'll pound the living daylight out of you." He glares at him._

XXX

Nick spits out the broken tooth. He wipes off the blood on his face. "Because you're just like me…" Nick says. Hayate stares at him. Nick smirks. "We're both good leaders. We don't let anything get in our way. Once our eye is on something, we have to have it no matter what. We both want the Vongola. We need to have it no matter what. You know how our families are like. We both have the Vongola blood hence we are fit to become the boss. It has to be one of us. Akira can never become the boss! The family won't allow it."

"Why?" Hayate mutters. "Akira is by far the strongest of all successors. Why would the family _not_ want him?"

"He's adopted! That's why he has a higher chance! He may have Vongola blood but he shouldn't become the boss just because he's the Boss's son. He's nothing like Vongola Tenth." Nick shouts. "The family only wants someone who can finish the Tenth's dreams for peace. Akira will start pointless wars. You know how he is! He's different."

"He is." Hayate says. "We all can't be like our parents. I may act like my parents but not everyone does. Ryu surely doesn't." He tightens his grip. "Is that all? That was a crappy excuse."

"We are the one who can carry on the Tenth's dreams! Akira can't!" nick shouts.

Hayate punches him. "You're an idiot!"

Nick grabs Hayate's fist. "You may be strong but I am stronger than you. In order to kill Akira, we must work together. I already got the others with me. Will you join us?"

Hayate looks in shock at Nick. "Everybody else…the others will kill Akira…" He stammers on and on. "Oh my god…"

XXX

"Who are you?" Hei looks at Ninja who was carrying Sakura. Hei takes out his nun chucks. "You're taking away the girl, I can't let you go."

Ninja takes out his katana. "I shouldn't fight with a kid." He says.

Hei angrily growls. "I'm not a kid!" He yelps. He disappears in a flash. Ninja blocks his attack from below. He hits from above, revealing another ninja. "Pai, let's get him!" Pai nods her head and jumps next to Hei. They go into a stance.

Ninja rolls his eyes. He looks at the sleeping Sakura. "I can't fight with you on me." He says to her.

XXX

The walls begin to crack. The window's glass breaks into a million pieces. Zero swings his sword at Hiro who blocks it with a blast. Zero flips in the air, striking from above. Hiro's right arm hits him. Zero turns back. He lands on the ground. He looks at his newly distressed clothes. "Well there's no winner here." He looks at himself. Zero runs to the left avoiding a blast from Hiro. He stops and turns facing Hiro. He flips his two swords to the opposite hands.

He runs straight at Hiro. "Water Stance no. 1: Dragon!" He pounds his swords together. In the small opening between the swords, a water dragon comes out. It soldieries as it hardens the skin. The dragon opens its mouth, showering rain flames.

Zero stabs Hiro. Hiro tries to retaliate but notices how weaker his flames were a second ago. He punches Zero with his left hand, bruising Zero's cheek. Zero kicks him slicing his skin tow times. Hiro's arm transforms back to a cannon. He blasts small balls of flames at Zero. Zero cuts through the balls, splitting it into two. As he slices it, he kicks them back, aiming it at Hiro. He blocks with his right arm. He aims at Zero and blasts a huge flame at Zero. Zero jumps in the air. The flame follows him. He swings his sword upward and cuts the flame. The flame splits into two and hits the floor as the other hits the roof. Zero jumps back down.

Zero cuts the huge debris falling down. Hiro blasts the debris into smaller pieces. A hue steel pipe breaks on top of Hiro. He notices the pipe but he was a second too late as it lands on him. He falls to the ground. He looks up to see the pipe breaks into two and falls next to him. He sees Zero in front of him, turning his back away.

"It'll be stupid if you die by a stupid pipe." Zero tells him. "You should know your surroundings."

"Thank you." Hiro smiles at him.

Zero looks away. He gives a disgusted laugh. "You're the same as ever. You haven't gotten much stronger."

"Really?" Hiro wonders. "I haven't activated this arm in three years. I thought I was weaker."

"If you were weaker, you'll be dead by now." Zero smirks. "Can you answer me this one question?"

"Sure…what is it?" Hiro laughs.

"What exactly happened three years?" Hiro pauses. He sits still on the ground. Zero looks at him in a sad face. "After Dr. Kim and the others died, Angie went into a blank state." He looks up at Angie. "She never woke up after that day. The Jikken said you killed everybody and forced Angie to this state. Then the Vongola came and capture us. We got sent to Italy to the Castro family. The Castro family used us to get to the Jikken. We were treated like animals…like slaves. I understand I'm not normal. I know I'm different but it sucks being inferior to these so called people. Angie was treated worse because she is a girl. They said "She is in a coma so she won't feel a thing." I see the way they look at her. It disgusts me. I couldn't do anything. I was defenseless. I was weak. I hate them. They never listen."

"What did they do to you?" Hiro asks.

"They did the same thing Dr. Kim did except ten times worse. Everybody hates you since you got away. You didn't have to die a thousand times again." Zero looks at his cuts disappearing. "Regeneration sucks when you feel the same pain over and over again."

"Do you hate me for leaving?" Hiro slowly cries.

'Nope." Zero shakes his head. "I don't care where I am. I don't care if I die a hundred times. As long I'm with Angie I'm good."

Hiro smiles at him. "Angie knows that too."

"So what about you?" Zero asks. "Where have you been all this time?"

Hiro shrugs. "I went to an orphanage. I was adopted by the Director. I went to a regular school. I lived a normal life. But I never fit in. What is normal anyway? I had no friends. I talked to people but I suck at relations. I was very depressed. So my parents sent me here hoping to it will make me happier. Namimori did make me happy. I met a group of weird people. I was normal compared to them. I was an alien. It made me happy. I liked going to school now. I liked how Hayate and Ryu made fun of each other only to make up in seconds. Yamamoto and Sakura-san were also nice to me. I wasn't an annoyance. I was a part of something but made me happy to be a part of."

Zero looks up to see Hei and Pai on the floor above them. "Oh it's you two." He says.

Hei looks at him in a bad mood. "We're busy!" He shouts. Pai nods her head.

Hiro recognizes the voice. "Hei!" Zero kicks him before he could finish talking.

"What was that?" Hei yells out.

"It was nothing." Zero yells back. Hei looks at Zero angrily. "Shut up for a minute." He says quietly to Hiro.

"What's going on up there?" Zero asks.

"We're fighting some ninja. He has the Hibari girl!" Hei calls out.

Zero looks up to see Ninja. Ninja looks at Zero carefully. "Hold on to her for now please…" Ninja throws Sakura at Zero. He catches her.

"Why are you giving her to me?" He yells.

"You're not an enemy." Ninja declares.

"HUH?" Zero and Hei shout.

Ninja smiles at Zero before disappearing. Hei jumps down along with Pai. "We have to give her to Castro."

"No…" Hiro cries.

Hei looks in shock. "What the fuck! Is that you Falcon?" Pai nods her head and waves at him. "Don't wave at him!" He yells at her. "He's our enemy!" Tears come out Pai's eyes.

"You made her cry…" Zero jeers.

"Don't cry my sister!" Hei shakes her. He glares at Hiro. "I'm going to kill you."

"No you're not." Zero looks at him seriously. "I'm the only one who will kill Falcon."

Hiro sighs. "You're the same as ever." He stands up. "Can you give Sakura-san to me?"

"Why should we?" Hei yells.

Zero gives him a psychotic look. Hei shuts up. "Why should we?" He asks the same question.

"She's my friend." Hiro says in a serious tone. "I don't think I can look at Hayate in the eye if I don't save Sakura."

"What exactly is Hayate to you?" Zero demands.

Hiro laughs. "He's my friend. He welcomes me on my first day here."

"Why should we help you?"

Hiro smirks. "You didn't kill me."

"I'm tired." Zero yawns. "Every time we fought I always worked up a sweat. I'll give you Sakura."

"We can't!" Hei shouts. "We have to kill him! That was our order if he came!'

Zero glares at Hei. "Shut up Hei. Be a mute like Pai." He walks over to Hiro while he carries Sakura. He grabs his sword and cuts the bullet heading towards him. He looks up to see Justice and Angel.

"I'm sorry but we can't let you give Sakura to him." Justice tips his hat. "It's nice to see you again Falcon. Too bad it's the end for you." He points his gun at Hiro.

"You level zeros always flock together." Angel pouts. She opens her umbrella.

"What should we do?" Hiro says to Zero.

Zero shrugs. "We'll fight." He points his right sword at Justice. "They can't beat us anyway."

"So you're on his side?" Angie demands an answer from him.

"I'm on my own side." Zero smirks. He throws Sakura to Hei and Pai. "Don't hurt her." Zero's swords cover with flames. "I kill you in seconds." He snarls at Justice.

Hei shouts. "What should I do?" He looks at Pai. Pai touches Sakura's arm. "We should help Zero and Falcon? Why should we?" Pai points at Angie's tube. "It's a request from Angie?" He cries. "Shit! Now we have to help them!" Pai looks at Hei. "Don't tell me not to curse!" Pai shakes her head. She takes out her katana. "Hey don't fight without me!" He yells at her.

Hiro looks at his old allies. "You guys…"

"You're the only good thing in my life beside Angie." Zero yells at him. "If you want to save your NamiMiddle friends then I help you."

Hiro smiles at his reply. Hiro's arm transforms into its monstrous form. "Then let's finish them quickly."

"You guys always cause problems for the Jikken. Level zeros are a pain to deal with. We should kill you now and get things over with." Justice cocks his gun.

"Bring it." Zero and Hiro say to him.

XXX

Nick kicks Hayate to the ground. He kicks his ribcage. "You're so naïve Hayate. You should just give up. It's easier that way!"

"FUCK YOU Nick!" Hayate screams. Nick stomps on him. "You're _the _idiot! Get over it! You can't kill Akira! I won't let you!"

Nick punches him. "I'm stronger than you." He grabs Hayate by the shirt. "Why can't you see I'm fit to become the boss? Akira comes out of nowhere and takes my spot. I won't let him take the ring! I will kill him myself and become the Vongola 11th! You're useless to me now!"

Hayate spits at him. He kicks him. "Do you honestly think Uncle Tsuna will give you the ring if you kill Akira? He will kill you!"

"Tsuna Sawada isn't the type to kill people. He is the one who brought the Vongola back to its original roots. The Vongola has done well for the past 20 years! There were no wars. There was no bloodshed! We were at peace! Akira will change everything!"

"Where is your fucking proof?" Hayate yells. He punches Nick. Nick grabs his fists and sucker punches him.

"Several families have already died by the hands of Akira! He killed our allies! We have to stop him!" Nick cries. "Boss can't see the evil Akira has done because Akira is his son! But if Akira wasn't his son then Akira would be stop! But life doesn't work out that way! The only way to take him out is to kill him."

Hayate laughs. "Can't you hear yourself think? You talk about peace yet you want to _kill_ Akira! Get a hold of yourself!"

"I guess I can't convince you any longer." Nick's hands covers with sky flames. "Goodbye Hayate. We used to be close. It's too bad I have to kill you. You won't help me or you're not needed no more." He punches Hayate.

Hayate flies across the room. He lands the bookshelf, breaking the wood. The piles of books land on him. The books knock over a glass case from the table next to it. The glass breaks into a million pieces. "I can't beat him." Hayate says to himself. Hayate knows Nick is stronger than him. Every time they fought, Nick always beat him. They used to joke around and made fun of the strict grownups around them. Hayate knows it would be both Akira and Nick together at the finals. They are the strongest successors. Three and a half years ago, Hayate noticed the change Nick went through. Nick used to be a happy and go lucky guy. But now Hayate is seeing a different side of Nick. He sees a stranger in Nick's eyes. If Nick and Akira never fought in that duel three and a half years ago, Nick would never be like this.

"_Hey Nick!" Hayate waved at him. _

_Nick smiled at him. "Hello Hayate. Long time no see! How you been?"_

"_I'm good. Nothing interesting happened though." Hayate frowned._

"_You should take a hobby then." Nick proposed. "It's take up a lot of time. When I took up boxing, I was so busy I didn't have time for family."_

"_Maybe…I haven't found anything interesting. Nami told me I should watch anime but I don't know. I don't want to be one of those anime freaks. They're so scary. I don't know which anime to watch too. It's so hard being a noob." Hayate laughed._

"_Are you ready for the holiday duel?" Nick asked. "Anyone under the age of 16 gets to participate." _

"_I'll join then." Hayate agreed. "So who's your opponent?" _

_Nick smirked. "I'm up against Akira."_

"_Speaking of Akira..." Hayate looked around. "Where is he?" He turned around to bump into someone. He looked up to see someone who looked exactly like the Vongola Tenth when he was a teenager. "Akira!" Hayate shouted._

"_Hello." Akira said. He yawned. "I'm tired. This party is so boring."_

"_You better save some energy for the duel. We're fighting each other." Nick told him._

_Akira closed his eyes. "I see you later then."_

"_Oh wait Akira!" Nick yelled. Akira looked back. "Don't go easy on me dude! I'm going all out on you! Prepare yourself!"_

_Akira nodded his head."I'll remember that…Nick." He said with a voice of certainty._

_Hayate looked back at Akira. In the split second, Hayate thought Nick will regret what he said to Akira. He was right._

XXX

Hayate opens his eyes to see the dust of books covering his face. He couldn't see anything under the pile books. It is completely dark in this room. A sky blue light shines in Hayate's eyes. Hayate reaches for the light. He grabs it and brings it close to him. The light shines from a golden ring with a sky blue gem. Hayate examines it. The ring is engraved with a dragon. Hayate remembers this ring from somewhere. But he didn't know where he seen this ring before. It is a beautiful ring. It can be worn by anyone as long the ring fits. He holds it up. He feels like the ring is calling for something or _someone_.

"Do you want power?" A faint female voice says. Hayate looks around weirdly to see someone. But no one else is there. "I can help you."

"How?" Hayate says aloud.

"I can you the power of kings." The voice says.

Hayate blinks. "Are you C2 and are you going to give me geass?"

The voice laughs. "No…but I can help you only if in return for something else. Life is an equal exchange."

"Alchemy?" Hayate's eyes widen. "Or is this Yuuko from _xxxholic_?" He scratches his head. "Which one is it?"

"Pay attention!" The voice yells. Hayate flinches. "Do you want the power or not?"

Hayate nods his head. "Yes. I want the power."

The voice sighs. "Good grief…put on the ring."

Hayate glides the ring onto his right index finger. The ring glows a bright blue nearly blinding Hayate's eyes. The glow stretches out through the cracks of the pile.

Nick curiously looks up to see the blue light. "No…it can't be!" He shouts.

The blue light extends outward, covering the light of the Sengoku Prep school. The light covers the bodies of Ryu and Nami who were asleep. The Jikken weapons look down to see the light covering their feet.

Hiro recognizes the light. "Oh my god it's…" He looks at Zero.

Zero turns around as he hears a crack. He looks to see the Angie's tube breaking. "Angie is waking up!"

The glass breaks and out pours the water. Angie opens her eyes. "It's happening." She speaks. "The ring found its new owner."

Hayate throws the books off of him. Nick looks in shock to see Hayate. Hayate stands up, wearing the ring. The atmosphere in the room starts to change. The winds blow out coming towards Hayate. Objects start flying towards him. The objects hit him but are defected by an unknown force. Hayate smiles at his new powers.

* * *

Even when Hayate is going to die, anime is always on his mind...

The next chapter NamiMiddle vs. the world is coming up next! I'm currently writing it but it will up soon!

Review!


	19. NamiMiddle vs the world

_The glass breaks and out pours the water. Angie opens her eyes. "It's happening." She speaks. "The ring found its new owner."_

_Hayate throws the books off of him. Nick looks in shock to see Hayate. Hayate stands up, wearing the ring. The atmosphere in the room starts to change. The winds blow out coming towards Hayate. Objects start flying towards him. The objects hit him but are defected by an unknown force. Hayate smiles at his new powers. _

XXX

Tsuna looks up at the light. "It's the Sky Wish." He murmurs.

Gokudera overhears him. "Juudaime, is there anything wrong?"

Tsuna looks at him. He laughs nervously. "Oh it's nothing! I just remembered something from my past." He looks at the Sengoku Prep School. "It's looks like he finally found his weapon." He smirks.

"What's with him?" Madeline whispers to Gokudera.

"Nothing is wrong with him!" Gokudera yells.

Tsuna looks at them. "Let's wait for Hayate to finish before we go in." He suggests.

"Sure." Madeline says. She looks at Yamamoto who is talking to himself. "We should go maybe before this guy goes crazy." She points to Yamamoto.

"Nami!" Yamamoto cries.

XXX

Nick stares at Hayate. "How could you! You're the one who gets the ring! Impossible it's impossible!"

"Oh it's impossible alright." Hayate laughs. He looks at the Sky Wish. "So this is the Sky Wish, the legendary ring which curses its owner."

"So why do you made a contract with it?" Nick yells. "Don't you know what the Sky Wish wants?"

"Yes I know…I' not dumb." Hayate rolls his eyes. "Everybody knows of this ring. 400 years ago, the Sky Wish was in the ownership of Antonio Fabio Montenegro De Rossi whose rivals with the Vongola Primo Giotto. In the first De Rossi versus Vongola war, the Vongola Primo defeated Antonio. Vongola Primo thought the ring was too dangerous in the hands of mankind so he cursed the ring with the power of Demon Spade. The curse was electrocution but you know how Demon Spade was. He did something else to the ring. The ring takes the insanity of the owner, making do crazy inhumane things. The ring was locked up with a barrier. It was impossible to steal but one man was able to steal it. He was ignorant of the curse so he sold to the top bidder, a French aristocrat who loved rings. He died a year later and the ring disappears. The ring travels to different parts of the world, taking the lives of the owners. It's basically mobster 101."

"So why did you form a contract?" Nick yells. "You didn't answer my question."

"Maybe it's because it reminds me of so many anime and manga when it spoke to me." Hayate sighs. "It was a girl's voice surprisingly. Shouldn't the voice be a male?"

"Shut up!" Nick shouts. "I really have to kill you now. I was hoping to use the ring to take Akira's life but you ruined my plans." He grabs a wrench and powers it with his sky flames. He runs towards Hayate. "Die!"

In a flash, Hayate grabs Nick's arm and pounds him to the ground. Nick kicks Hayate off of him. Hayate jumps in the air.

"Let test this ring out!" Hayate laughs. The ring glows. Hayate glows his eyes. He opens his eyes to see a white space around with no walls or ceiling. It was like he was in heaven. The scenery changes as it switches to a library. Hayate looks around to not see books but weapons. He sees guns, nun chucks, swords and knives. Every weapon is classified in each section. Hayate groans. "Which weapon is right for me?" He walks around and stops as something catches his eye. He turns to look at the door. He looks at the sign above.

**Make-a-Weapon**

"Awesome." He says with creativity in his eyes. He opens the door.

XXX

Meanwhile in the real world, only one second passed by. Hayate opens his eyes and turns his right fist to hit his left hand. He hits it as hard he can. The ring bright up again. Nick covers his eyes to blind the light. He puts his arm down to see Hayate in different attire.

Hayate now wears a red vest and blue crops along with a straw hat. He giggles. "I can't believe it worked! I'm the cosplay weapon: Straw-hat Luffy 2.0!" He turns seriously at Nick. "Now it's time to beat you." He glares.

"I think you overdid it with the hobby thing." Nick sighs.

"At least I'm not a noob!" Hayate's arm glows and stretches to hit Nick. "Gomu gomu punch!" Nick flies back several meters. "Whiplash!" He punches Nick a flash, hitting him a hundred times before knocking Nick out. "You should never mess with an anime freak. They're the strongest!" Hayate looks up to see Reborn. "Hey Re-"Reborn jumps and kicks Hayate across the room.

"And for once I thought you were serious about the fight." He sighs. "You passed…with a D." He takes a red marker and marks a D on Hayate's forehead. Reborn looks at Hayate who is fast asleep. "He took up too much energy. He has a long way to go before the Ring Battle starts."

Tsuna walks in. "At least we know." He folds his arms. "He does get the Sky Wish."

Reborn tips his hat. "Let us hope the Phoenix isn't true in this world."

XXX

"Nami!" Yamamoto runs to his daughter. He picks her up along with Ryu. He carries them down to the streets. Black cars and the ambulances circle around the gate. He puts them on the stretchers. "Where is Sakura?" He looks around.

'I have Sakura-san." Yamamoto turns around to see Hiro carrying her.

"Who are you?" Yamamoto asks.

Hiro realizes his appearance is back to normal. "I'm Hiro Takagi." He bows.

"Oh…so you're the Hiro!" Yamamoto grins. He picks up Sakura from Hiro's arms. "Thank you." He says to him.

Hiro nods his head. He turns around to see several students arrested by the Vongola. He looks at Zero who is walking towards a black van. "Where are they going?" He asks.

Yamamoto shrugs. "They're going to the Vendicare Prison in Italy." He looks at Hiro who is sad. "You should go to them." He offers.

Hiro walks over to the van. He sees Hei, Pai, and Zero handcuffed and sitting on the seats. "Are you guys ok?"

Hei sighs. "Oh _yeah_ we're super!" Pai smiles at Hiro. "Don't be happy!" Hei yells at her. "We're going to prison! Falcon is not!" Pai ignores her brother's cries.

"Thank you." Pai creates letters in the air.

"For what?" Hei yells.

"I already talk to Gokudera-san." Hiro tells Zero. "They have no choice but to take you to prison. It's out of their hands. The Vendice will take you tomorrow."

"Well good. I don't like it here. I hate Japan!" Zero smirks.

"Aren't you Japanese?" Hei looks at him.

"Aren't you Chinese?" Zero shoots back.

"You guys…" Hiro looks around. "Where are Angel and Justice?"

"Dead…probably." Zero says. "We sure did a number on them."

"You level zeros are scary." Hei grins. "What are you going to do?" Hei asks Hiro.

"I don't know." Hiro frowns.

"You should stay in NamiMiddle." Zero offers. "That's a start."

Hiro smiles at him. "Maybe…"

A man walks up to them. "It's time to go." He says. He closes the doors.

Zero looks at Hiro through the windows. "Do you remember your name?"

Hiro remembers Zero asking him that a couple of years ago. "Yes."

"I don't really remember mine though." Zero tells him. "But Angie told me a while back what my real name was. She knew where my family has been while I was gone. But I didn't want to know so she only told me my first name."

"What is it?" Hiro asks. Hei and Pai look closely at him, wanting to hear.

"My name is Jun." Zero smirks.

"…."

"You don't seem like a Jun." Hiro tries to break the silence.

XXX

Gokudera lights a smoke. Tsuna walks up to him. "Smoking can kill you, you know."

"I know Juudaime but you know I can't stop." Gokudera sighs. "I feel sorry for those kids." He looks at the Jikken weapons. "They have no one to lean on. They were turn into monsters."

"It's sad what people do for power. I don't know whether or not, I can achieve the Primo's wish for the Vongola to do well. You can't change 400 years of the mafia." Tsuna sighs. "But as long my friends are happy then I'm happy."

"I don't think this is a happy occasion Juudaime." Gokudera laughs. "Hayate, Nami, Ryu and Sakura are hurt. A school is destroyed. We uncovered a secret human experiment. We found out an allied family was a traitor. A lot of shit happened today."

"At least we can move on…I hope. I really hope those kids can do better in life." Tsuna puts his hands in his pockets. "Zero, the one with the power of regeneration, Angie, the one with power of tracking and Falcon, the one with the demon arm, they would be a good addition to the family."

"What are you thinking Juudaime?" Gokudera asks.

"I think…" Tsuna takes out a pocket watch and opens it. "We don't have enough time for Hayate to be ready for the Ring Battle."

XXX

"We're alive!" Hayate shouts when he opens his eyes. He looks around to found himself in a hospital room with Nami and Ryu. He opens his life to sing "I'm Alive!" by Becca_._

_Nothing I say comes out right,  
I can't love without a fight,  
No one ever knows my name,  
When I pray for sun, it rains.  
I'm so sick of wasting time,  
But nothings moving in my mind,  
Inspiration can't be found,  
I get up and fall but,_

_I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah  
Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,  
Reaching for heaven.  
I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,  
I'll live my life, I'm Alive!_

"Can you shut up!" Ryu cries.

"Thank you _Black Butler_!" Hayate shouts. He picks up a manga to read. "Thank god, my mom brought some manga! I don't want to spend the day talking to you guys.

"You're an idiot!" Nami yells. Hayate throws her a manga. "Oh yes you have some BL manga!" She reads it happily.

"You guys are weird." Ryu looks at them. Hayate holds out a manga. "No thank you."

"Then I will sing a song!" Hayate gets up and stands on his bed. "Do you want K-POP or J-POP? Nah we should have some good western music! But I don't know any! Then I should ring some classic Bi Rain?" He prepares himself to sing "Rainism" by Bi Rain. Tsuna walks in, interrupting Hayate.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Tsuna raises a brow. Reborn, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei walk in.

"I'm okay!" Hayate gives him a thumb up.

Tsuna grabs Hayate's hand and stares at his ring. "Why did you make a contract with the Sky Wish? You know what would happen to you."

Hayate frowns. He pulls his hand away. "I knew the risks but…I…I…I couldn't let Nick do what he wants. I knew Nick was stronger than me. The Sky Wish was the only option to get stronger. I'm sorry for being weak."

Tsuna grins. "No…I guess everything is going to plan."

"Huh?"

"It's nothing." Tsuna says. "You should save up your energy."

"Alright Uncle Tsuna!" Hayate squeals. Hayate looks at the bouquet of flowers. "Who sent those?" He points. He looks at the flower arrangement of tuberose, lilies, and tulips. He looks at the card. "Oh it's from Kyoko-san."

"Kyoko-chan sent these?" Tsuna looks at flowers. "Huh…"

Ryohei looks around. "Where is Sakura?" He asks Ryu.

"She is in a different room." Ryu answers. "She needs the sleep."

"Yes…" Ryohei nods his head. "She, of course, needs the energy to the extreme!" He shouts out loud.

"Ni-san…please don't get us kick out of here." Tsuna murmurs.

XXX

Chrome looks at her daughter sleeping. Chrome notices Sakura always sleep on her side when she's really tired. She pulls down the cover gently, making sure she doesn't wake her up. Chrome touches Sakura's exposed back. She touches the scars from the torture. Sakura has cuts everywhere on her body. Some are healing, others are bleeding. Chrome cries. She never wanted this to happen to her daughter. Chrome touches Sakura's soft face, she notices her lips swollen.

"What happened to her lips?" Chrome turns around to see Ninja. "I thought you gave her the medicine."

"I did." Ninja speaks. "She was partly asleep so I have to give it to her mouth to mouth."

"You took my daughter first kiss." Chrome laughs, amused. "She knows she will want to kill you, the moment she knows it's you." Chrome inhales the air. "You smell like lotus flowers." She laughs. "It's sweet." She says to herself.

Ninja laughs. He ignores her comment about his smell. "Well, we don't have to tell her I kissed her."

"Thank you." Chrome tells him. "Sakura would have died if she didn't get the medicine."

"It was a request from you so of course I would do it." Ninja says. "I should go before anyone sees me. After all, I like to keep my identity a secret."

"I understand." Chrome replies. She turns around to see Ninja gone. "I hope he brought some of his regular clothes."

XXX

Hibari walks over to the front desk of the hospital. He sees Li wearing a cast on his arm. "Are you leaving the hospital?" He looks at him.

"Oh, Principal Hibari, it's nice to see you." Li says. "I heard some the second years are hospitalized. Did something happen?"

"It's none of your concern." Hibari looks up at Butler Lee. "Give my regards to Hei Li."

"I will." Butler Lee bows. Butler Lee picks up Li's bag. "It's time to go Young Master."

"I understand." Li looks around. "Do you see Yin anywhere? He's supposed to be going home with me."

"I haven't seen him around." Hibari clears his throat. Li leaves with his butler and heads out to his car. Hibari turns to Kusakabe. "Do we have the girl attained?"

"Yes sir." Kusakabe answers. "Did Tsuna say anything about the Castro or the Jikken?"

"He really didn't say anything. Not like I care." Hibari mutters. "We should go see Sakura."

Hibari walks towards the elevator. He sees Tsuna and Gokudera standing in the corner. He stands far from him. Everyone gets out beside the four of them.

Tsuna sighs. "So Futa's list was of no use right?" He looks at him.

Hibari shrugs. "There was no need for your help. The Jikken attacked the wrong students. The only person they got right was Hayate but the others were wrong. Ryu's list was completely wrong."

"So Li wasn't number one, Hayate was number two and Sakura wasn't number three." Gokudera says.

"Wrong again." Hibari tells him. "Hayate was number three but Sakura and Li weren't in the top three. There were two far stronger than them."

Tsuna sighs. "Then who was number one and two?"

Hibari hands him a piece of paper. "This is the list. You can do what you want with it." The elevator stops at the floor. Hibari walks out with Kusakabe behind him. Tsuna looks at the paper.

_Yin Roku_

_Hiro Takagi_

_Hayate Gokudera_

_Sakura Hibari_

_Shaoron Li_

Gokudera looks at Tsuna. "Yin Roku? Isn't he…"

XXX

Yin throws a bag into the laundry chute. He ties his long dark blue hair into a ponytail. He puts on a v-neck black t-shirt and a pair of shades. He then heads out the door. He bumps into a girl.

"Excuse me." He says with a smile.

The little girl blushes. "No! It's my fault!" She walks past him. Yin walks away and heads for the elevator. Sawako looks back. "Huh, he smells like lotus flowers. Why do pretty boys smell like flowers? Maybe I should ask Hayate when I see him."

He walks past by Tsuna and Gokudera. Tsuna turns to look at him.

"Isn't he…" Tsuna mutters.

"Daddy!" A voice calls out.

Tsuna turns around to see the little girl Yin bumped into. "Sawako!" He hugs her. He looks at his ten year old daughter. Sawako takes after Kyoko's hair and eye color. She has long hair, halfway tied up. She wears a denim skirt with a flower blouse on top. On her feet is a pair of white sandals with pink flowers.

"Daddy I missed you!" Sawako cries. She looks around. "Where is Akira?"

Tsuna frowns. "He's still in Italy."

"Oh! I can't wait when he comes! I really want to meet him!" Sawako pouts. "I'll go Hayate and Ryu now. It's nice to see you Uncle Hayato!" She waves them goodbye.

"Sawako looks more like Kyoko every day." Tsuna laughs.

"Yeah and Akira looks more like you." Gokudera mutters. Tsuna pauses. "I'm joking Juudaime!" Gokudera explains. "So did you hear from him yet?"

"Nope." Tsuna groans. "He is growing up way too fast. I feel older by the minute."

"Are you worried, Juudaime?" Gokudera asks. "Akira will be doing the Castro's punishment, not you."

Tsuna glances down. "That is what I'm scared of."

XXX

In the Vongola HQ in Italy:

Akira walks out of the hallway and turns right to the door. He walks out the door which leads to the stairs. He walks down the grand stairs. Everybody bows. Akira puts his hands in his pockets and looks down at the Castro Family's head Mitchell Castro. He stops at the platform between the stairs. Balthazar stops behind him.

Akira sighs. "Mitchell Castro, your family has committed a traitorous act towards the Vongola family. You have committed the crime of sponsoring human experiments with the Jikken Clan. You have aspired to kill the peace of the Vongola. You have hurt several students of NamiMiddle including the heirs of the Chinese and Japanese Underworlds. Your son, Nick Castro, is the ringleader of the group who wants to kill me. The Castro family has a thick blood of the Vongola since the Vongola Quarto. What should your punishment be?"

"I, Mitchell Castro, will accept any punishment from the Vongola Tenth." He bows.

Akira sighs. "The Vongola tenth huh…" In a flash, Akira kills Mitchell through the left ribcage. He whispers loudly into Mitchell's ear. "Don't make me laugh you pathetic piece of shit. The Vongola Tenth? Hah! He is not the one here, I am! I'll give you your punishment. You have committed crimes towards Tsuna's family and that's how you show your respect?"

"Akira..." He says.

"I may be the adopted son of the Vongola Tenth but I have more power than your trash of the son. The only reason Nick committed the crime is because I humiliated him in the duel three and a half years ago. You should have told your son to get over it. It was his mistake for losing in the first place!" Mitchell coughs of blood. "That's right...go die. Tsuna would have spare you since he's that type of man but I'm different." Akira touches Mitchell's face. "I'm the type who will kill without any remorse. Your family has made a grave mistake Mitchell, now you have to pay for it." He bangs his head to the ground. "The Vongola doesn't need anyone who has thoughts of betraying the family or using them for their own benefit. Hear my words! Anyone who is a traitor will die by the hands of the Vongola. No one will be spare! Even me!" Akira shouts to everybody. Everybody is silent. "You should know your place." He says to the dead body. He walks back up the stairs.

Everybody starts talking in a flash.

"I can't believe he killed him!"

"The Vongola Tenth would never do that!"

"How would the Decimo feel? Does he know?"

"Akira is crazy! He's nothing like the Boss."

"He's definitely a mobster there unlike the Boss."

"He should the one who should know his place. He's adopted!"

"I don't get why Tsuna adopted him. He's the devil."

"His real parents would be ashamed of him!"

"Why? He's only doing what a boss should do unlike Tsuna."

Balthazar ignores the people's comments. He walks up to Akira's room. "You weren't supposed to kill him. you were supposed to take away his assets."

Akira throws a magazine into the fireplace. "Please, Tsuna is too soft. I froze all of the assets of the successors' families. They can't touch their money for a while now."

"Doing that will pissed off a lot of people." Balthazar explains."People love their money. On the other hand, it will only increase the power of the Boss. No one will even think of using the Boss."

"Nick was a complete idiot. He thought he could actually beat me." Akira smirks. "I guess I'm also an idiot to think the successors will play fairly. The only one I was truly right about is Hayate. He is now the bearer of the Sky Wish. Everything is going according to plan."

"How did you know the Sky Wish was in the hands of Nick?" Balthazar asks. "It must have been hard." He gets up to serve the tea. He pours a cup of green tea. He places it on the table.

"The level zero Angie told me. She is after all the first human weapon of the Jikken. The scientist, Dr. Kim couldn't figure out how to make human weapons without the help of the Sky Wish. Angie is used for tracking people with a 100% accuracy. She is a powerful weapon."

"So how did you made her help you?"

"It was easy. Angie is technically the leader of the weapons. She has hold over them particularly the level zeros. I bargained with her. I told her I will protect the weapons only f she helped me. I gave her my word so we helped each other. I have no reason to go against my word."

"So why help the weapons?"

"Because I don't want any of them forced to be in the Vongola. I'm just like them. I didn't have a choice." Akira looks out the window. "I'm kept here against my will. My fate is to be the Vongola 11th."


	20. Summer Vacay

It's the summer vacation arc!

i don't know how long this arc is going to be but up next is the Ring Battle arc so wait a couple fo chapters for it!

Review or i won't write!

**SERIOUSLY**

jk jk jk jk

but still...

**Review!**

* * *

"When the bell rings, let's go burn the school!" Hayate proposes.

Ryu rolls his eyes. "Are you crazy? It's the last day before break! We have summer homework to do! We're lucky to not have supplementary classes." Ryu sighs. "We missed testing day."

"Principal Hibari let us take our finals so it's all good." Hayate laughs. "This summer I will go to every anime convention in Tokyo! Then I will go to the LA Korean Festival! This summer will be awesome!" Hayate looks at Ryu. "What are you doing this summer?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ryu tilts his head. "I have science camp."

"You're so lame." Hayate jeers.

"At least he's not working this summer at a sushi restaurant with the weather freaking hot!" Nami yells.

Hayate looks up. "Hey Nami! Why are you here? You're not in this class."

"Shut up rich boy!" Nami grabs him by the collar. "Not all of our parents give us a $1000 allowance every week! Some of us have to earn our money!"

"Doesn't your dad give you money?" Ryu asks.

Nami laughs. "Yeah right…it's not enough for a teenage girl! The worst part is that I will smell like fish every day!"

"You already smell like fish!" Hayate reminds her. He sniffs her. "You cut sea bass this morning did you?"

"Yesterday, I smelled like anchovies." Nami shudders. "I hate my life."

Hayate smirks. "Well you have other things to look forward to." He stands up on his chair. "You have to look forward to the number one thing in the world for summer!" Hayate looks at Nami closely. "It's call summer loving, having a good time!" He sings.

"Oh giddy!" Nami claps. "I can't wait to get a boyfriend!"

"What?" Ryu fixes his glasses. "You want a boyfriend?"

"Of course!" Nami puts her hands on her hips. "I'm at the age when I want to date boys!"

"So who do you want to date?" Ryu asks nervously.

"Roku-senpai!" Nami proudly admits.

"I lost." Ryu glances down.

"You didn't stand a chance." Hayate whispers. He looks at Nami. "Doesn't Roku-senpai already have a girlfriend? I think her name is Nagi."

"A girl can dream, Hayate." Nami frowns. "I have other boys in mind."

"Like who?" Hayate moves closer to her. "Do you mean Hiro?"

Nami blushes. "Hayate you-"

"Hey guys." Hiro walks in.

Everybody stares at him. "Who are you?" They all said.

"Do we know any foreigner with red hair and red eyes?" Ryu whispers.

"I know plenty in anime." Hayate says.

"He's so good looking. Isn't his voice a little familiar?" Nami whispers.

"It's me…Hiro Takagi." Hiro tells him.

Everybody freeze. "Wh-wh-wh-wh-what?"

XXX

"So that explains everything!" Hayate says out loud. He shoves the sushi into his mouth.

"You poor thing!" Nami cries. "You have been through so much!"

Ryo rolls his eyes. He eats his shrimp. "So what's with the red?"

"It's natural." Hiro says.

"That is so cool!" Nami and Hayate squeal.

"You're an anime character!" Hayate declares. "Now…" He takes out his phone. "Which anime character are you?" He says.

"He's his own character!" Nami shouts. She takes a sip of her soda.

"You're right!" Hayate yells. "We should make our own manga and anime about us! We can be our own characters!"

"Why make a manga about us?" Ryu asks. "Who would want to read a manga about a mafia family?"

Hayate looks up. "God…" he holds up his hands. "Or aliens!" He winks.

Hiro laughs. "You're not serious are you?" Hayate stares at him blankly. "Oh god."

"Nami, can you get to work?" Yamamoto yells from the counter.

Nami sighs. She gets up from her chair. "You can eat all of the sushi you want. It's on Hayate's tab." Nami tells them. She grabs her uniform and walks towards the kitchen.

"It's on the Vongola tab." Hayate muffles through his rice and sushi. He eats another piece of chicken. "This is the bomb!"

Across the restaurant, there is a pair of best friends eating together with three bodyguards next to them. Yin looks at his best friend who looks like shit. Li has dark circles and his hair is a mess. Li looks like he hardly got any sleep.

"Are you still worried about Sakura Hibari?" Yin asks.

Li slowly puts the spicy tuna into his mouth. "She hasn't been in school since that day. She got hurt. It's my entire fault. I should have beaten that white haired dude. Now this is my punishment."

Yin takes a piece of fried shrimp from Li's plate. "Injuries can heal you know. It's just a matter of time."

"Yeah but scars can be with you forever." Li pouts.

"Did you send flowers?"

"I send lots of cherry blossoms." Li mutters. "It's her favorite."

"So why are you so pathetic? You send her flowers. You're supposed to be in a giddy mood." Yin reminds him. "You're supposed to be freaking about whether or not you sent the right amount of flowers."

"Oh, my father did the calculations so I'm good." He gives him a thumb up. "I'm going to miss her this summer."

"Oh yeah, aren't you going back to China this summer?" Yin remembers him complaining about it.

"Yes." Li nods his head. "A summer without Sakura…I hate my life."

Yin sips his water. "Well I'm going to see my father up north." Yin rolls his eyes. "Maybe I should run away with you?" He winks.

Li blushes. "Don't talk like that! I never even met your father!"

"So?"

"You're good friends with my father! You called him Hei! You go to casinos with him!"

"That's because you're an embarrassment to mankind."

"But!" Li cries. "What's your father like anyway?"

"He is…" Yin thinks hard about it. "Very lonely and sad…" Li looks at Yin in a sad face. Yin smirks. "That's why he's forcing me to go back home."

"What about your mother?" Li asks.

Yin frowns. "I don't have one." Li sips his drink. He avoids looking at Yin's face. Yin looks away from him. "I don't mind. I have a lot of Uncles though. There are no women in my family." Yin speaks in pain.

"No wonder you like woman, especially the older ones." Li grins.

"Exactly…" Yin tells him.

XXX

Chrome stands in of a door. She stresses whether or not, she should go in. She walks around the hallway. She tries to knock but has no courage to do. Hibari looks at his wife.

"You can go in." He tells her.

Chrome pouts. "What if Sakura wants to be alone?"

"Then leave her alone."

"You don't know anything!" Chrome snaps. She looks at him in regret. "How come you look unfazed? Sakura hasn't left her room since she left the hospital. Shouldn't you be worried?"

"Sakura left her room…to go to the bathroom."

Chrome rolls her eyes. "Why did I marry you?"

"Apparently a lot of people ask you that question."

Chrome lets out a small chuckle. "Ha…they were shocked when we got married."

Hibari sighs. "Don't remind me. I don't want to deal with Tsuna's angst again."

"Mother I want to eat pineapple!" Shizuo yells from the living room.

Chrome sighs. "Duty calls!" She says. She walks away to Shizuo who starts acting cute in front of her.

"Mother I'm a duck!" He illusions a duck's mouth on his face.

"Yes you are Shizuo!" Chrome picks him up.

Hibari walks in front of Sakura's door. "I'm not telling you what to do," Hibari says out loud, "But you should get out for your mother's sake." He walks away.

Sakura opens the door a little bit to see her father walking away. She looks back at her room with the flowers Li sent. They were all on the ground, trashed and stepped on. A scatter of pink flowers lies on her bed, on top of the unwrapped bloody bandages she took off an hour ago. Sakura looks at her mirror. She dresses in a white tank top with black Hello Kitty shorts. She sees the scars on her arms and legs. She touches a cut from her right arm. It oozes blood. Sakura cries on it. Her tears are like salt to the wound. It burns.

"Chrome what are you looking for?" Hibari looks at her. Chrome searches through the cabinets. "Do you need help?" He asks.

Chrome shots a look at him. "I'm looking for that cream you used for scar and cuts. You know the one that makes it fade away."

"It's in the upper right shelf." Hibari tells her. "Why do you need it? Are you hurt?" He says in a voice of concern.

Chrome shakes her head. "It's for Sakura. I noticed the scars weren't healing so I'm looking for it." She scrambles through the bottles. She pouts to Kyoya. "We have no more." She holds out the empty bottle.

XXX

Hibari groans. "Why did she force me to go? I'm not her slave." He looks around the supermarket. "And she made me buy food too. Ugh I hate summer." He walks around. "This place is crowded. I hate it." He notices Tsuna grabbing a bottle of sake.

"I'm not an alcoholic." Tsuna says with his hands up.

"I don't care." Hibari grabs two bottles of sake. Tsuna looks at him in amazement. "I'll bite you to death." He says his famous catch phase.

Tsuna loudly laughs. He covers his mouth when Hibari glares at him. "It has been so long since I heard that." He says.

Hibari grimaces. "Why are you shopping?"

Tsuna smiles at him. "I wanted to go to an Asian supermarket. They don't have any in Italy."

"That's why I stay here." Hibari walks away with his cart. "What's with that look?" he looks at Tsuna.

"Oh it's nothing except why are you shopping?" Tsuna asks. "You hate crowds." He looks around to see a bunch of people. "You must be dying to fight them."

"I'm resisting the urge." Hibari groans. "I guess I have to take it out on you." He prepares to fight Tsuna.

Tsuna backs away. "I'm good." He says. "Did Chrome ask you to go shopping?"

"What of it?"

"It's nothing." Tsuna nods. "You must love her to do chores. You hate being told what to do. Even if I ask you to get me a tissue, you still threaten to bite me to death." He recalls.

"I don't want Chrome unhappy. If she is miserable, there is a chance she might run back to _him_. I don't want that."

Tsuna smirks. "You have a nice marriage."

"Unlike you…"

"Why does everybody think I have marital problems with Kyoko? We're good!"

"Really?" Hibari raises a brow. "You were the last one to get marry."

"I was second to last." Tsuna reminds him of Lambo's wedding that happened not too long ago. "I supposed to marry Kyoko at 18 because of the will but I didn't get a chance to."

"The Ninth's will left me with a whole bunch of problems." Hibari mutters. He notices the flowers Tsuna carries. "For Kyoko?"

Tsuna shakes his head. "No it's for someone else."

"A mistress?"

"No!"

Hibari looks at his watch. "I talked for too long. I'm leaving. You should go home. Kyoko and Haru keep complaining to Chrome about you. It's annoying." Hibari walks away.

Tsuna waves goodbye at him. "If only I can." He mutters. Tsuna buys his sake and walks to his car. He puts his bags in the car. He sees Hayate talking to Hiro. Tsuna crept behind and hits Hayate on the head.

Hayate turns around in shock. "Uncle Tsuna!" He whines. "Why did you hit me?"

"A boss should always know his surroundings." Tsuna tells him. Tsuna touches his stomach. "I'm starving. Do you want something to eat?"

"We just ate sushi." Hayate says.

"What do you want to eat?" Tsuna asks.

"SUSHI!"

"Is sushi all you ever eat?" Hiro looks at him weirdly.

"Sushi is healthy for you!" Hayate sticks his tongue out.

"How about burgers and fries?" Tsuna offers.

"YES!" Hayate and Hiro say.

XXX

"Is t alright for you to pay?" Hiro asks. "I have money."

Tsuna laughs. "It's okay. I got it." He looks around the diner. "This place is still the same."

"Did you eat here before?" Hiro asks.

Hayate laughs. "Of course he did! He lived here until he moved to Italy."

'Why did you move to Italy?" Hiro asks.

"He's the Vongola boss. It's mandatory." Hayate answers.

Tsuna nods his head. "I was so scared to live there. I was alone. Reborn and my dad made me go since I have to know the Italy HQ. It was a lot of fun. The mansion is huge! I was so lost I need a GPS with me all the time!" He laughs. "We have so parties there. Lambo's wedding was at the mansion."

"That wedding was the bomb!" Hayate squeals. "Too bad I only went. No one else knows Italian." He pouts.

Hiro smirks. "I know Italian."

Hayate's eyes light up. "You do!"

Hiro nods. "Dr. Kim taught me." He frowns.

"Do you know other languages?" Tsuna asks.

Hiro laughs. "No not really. Hei taught me some Chinese but he forgot most of it so did I."

Tsuna grins. The waitress walks in and puts the plates on their table. Tsuna laughs. "It's exactly the same."

"What is?" Hayate looks at his burger.

"I have some memories here. I was dumped." Tsuna recalls. "I ordered this burger and fries and I got dumped."

"Ouch…" Hiro and Hayate say.

Tsuna laughs. "It was heart breaking but I got over it."

'Who was the girl?" Hiro says.

"It was Kyoko." Tsuna tells him.

"Aunt Kyoko?" Hayate cries. "But you're married to her."

"We got married at 25. I was supposed to marry her when I was 18 but it didn't work out."

"What happened?" Hayate asks.

Tsuna sighs. "Life happened." He smiles at them. He eats his burger. "This is a good burger!" He laughs.

Hayate and Hiro eat their burgers. They look at each other. They notice one thing about Tsuna's story. He wasn't finished.

XXX

Tsuna drives to the cemetery after dinner. He parks his car and gets out with his bag and a briefcase. He walks past a few rows and walks to a grave under the huge cherry blossom tree. He sits down in front of the grave. He grabs the sake and a glass. He pours the sake into the glass. He places the bouquet of lilies in front of the grave. He takes out a cupcake and place a candle on it. He lights it.

"Happy birthday." He says to the grave. "Too bad you're not here with me to celebrate it." He laughs nervously. He scratches his head. "Oh why am I so nervous?" He fans himself off. "It's hot in here. The summer heat is getting to me."

He takes his briefcase in front of him and opens it. He takes a piece of paper with a dying will seal. "The Ninth's will." He smirks. He opens it and looks through. "I still can't believe Grandpa made us do this."

_Tsuna gasped at Reborn when he was reading. Reborn read the paper thoroughly, not leaving anything out. Gokudera and Yamamoto looked in plain shock. Ryohei was just confused. Reborn finished reading. "You got any questions?" Reborn asked._

"_What do you mean we have to marry before the age of 25?" They all yelled._

"_What did he said?" Ryohei asked. "I wasn't paying attention."_

"_You're idiot." Reborn remarked. "I say it again. The Ninth's last order is for all of the guardians to get married and have a kid before the age of 25."_

"_Are you crazy?" Gokudera yelled. "Don't you know it's impossible for some of us to get marry?"_

"_What are you talking about Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna said. "You have Madeline-san."_

"_I'm talking about Baseball Freak and Hibari!" Gokudera cringed. _

_Yamamoto laughed. "That's right. How can Hibari get married?"_

"_You should be concern about yourself." Gokudera muttered._

_Tsuna looked at the paper. "Wait!" He looked closely at the fine print. "I have to get married at 18!"_

"_Yes." Reborn grinned. Everybody froze._

_Ryohei's eyes lit with fire. "No way am I going to give Kyoko to you!" He yelled. He laughed. "Never mind, you can marry Kyoko. I'll accept you as a younger brother." He cried._

"_Ni-san." Tsuna cried. "Why do I have to get married first?"_

"_You're the boss." Reborn declared. _

"_Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Tsuna shouted._

"_The Ninth wanted you to have a family before you meet your untimely demise." Reborn stated._

"_My untimely demise…" Tsuna muttered._

"_Don't worry Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled. "I'll be the best man ever!"_

"_Why come you're the best man?" Yamamoto complained. "I knew Tsuna long before you."_

"_Our bond is so strong no one can break it!" Gokudera grinned. "Juudaime I can't wait for your wedding."_

"_But why tell me everything today?" Tsuna cried. He looked around the crowded lunch table at his house. Everybody fired their party crackers. _

"_Happy 18__th__ birthday Tsu-kun!" Nana squealed as she placed his cake. "I can't believe you're now an adult!" She kissed him on the cheek._

"_How am I going to tell Kyoko?" Tsuna whimpered._

"_You'll make do of what you got." Reborn told him._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Tsuna yelled._

"I'm grateful to the will." Tsuna laughs. "If the will was never made, I would probably never adopt Akira." He smiles at the grave. "Thank you."

* * *

**Ooo it's a twist! i think...probably not XD **

**Who's the grave?**

**Note: Tsuna will have flashbacks over the summer break so bear with it!**

**But don't worry i'll get to Akira soon and introduce his guardians. Maybe before the summer ends? idk...depends on where i go.**

**So question! Yeah i'm gonna ask questions *so lame* i like feedback.**

**What characters can you come up with for Akira's family? **

**A ninja? or a vampire? idk...review**

**Summer is going to be long XD so i'm glad school is going to over in a week XD then i write more chapters! damn i think i have a geometry final tomorrow...**


	21. Flashbacks

**Thank you for all of the reviews! I'm so happy! **

**You guys all want to know who's the grave huh...**

**I read the reviews and most of the readers suspected Akira to the son of Tsuna and a mistress. Hmm...a good theory but i don't think Tsuna is ever capable of cheating. He's too much of a nice guy to do that. (Not to mention a couple of times that Akira is adopted even though he's a splitting image of Tsuna.)  
**

**Why did Tsuna and Kyoko broke up? It's revealed in this chapter! So read!**

**Finally an appearance from Tiffany Nguyen!  
**

_

* * *

17 years ago:_

_Tsuna looked at his watch. He was going to meet Kyoko at 11:00 but it was now 11:20. Why was Kyoko late? Did something happen to her? These thoughts ran through Tsuna' head like a speed bullet. He turned around to see his friends hiding in booth in the corner of the diner. _

"_Don't look this way!" Madeline yelled through the Bluetooth._

_Tsuna touched his Bluetooth. "There was no point to yell." Tsuna groaned. _

_Madeline rolled her eyes. "She stood you up you know."_

"_My sister never stood anyone up!" Ryohei yelled so loud, the whole diner heard. _

_Gokudera hit him. "Shut up!" He covered Ryohei's mouth. "The point of spying on Juudaime is to make sure your sister doesn't reject his proposal."_

_Yamamoto looked at the Ninth's will. "Wow, he left everything in details. He has specific rules for Tsuna." He pointed out._

_Rule 1: Ask your girlfriend to marry you in a diner. It's romantic and classic and I always wanted to do it. To see her face light up out of nowhere is the face you'll remember for the rest of your life._

"_Why would you ask for marriage in a diner? Do it at a park or a restaurant." Madeline said. "Take Sushi would have been so much better." She looked around._

_Yamamoto sighed. "Tell me about it. We don't need to hide in a booth since I live there."_

_Madeline touched Gokudera's arm. "Don't propose to me in a tacky diner." She told him._

_Gokudera nodded. "Duty noted." He wrote it down in a note pad._

_Tsuna sighed. "Can't you guys stop distracting me?" _

"_Fine." They all said. Ryohei gasped. "It's my sister."_

_Madeline looked at her. "Oh thank god, she didn't bring Haru with her like last time."_

"_That's a good thing." Gokudera groaned._

_Ryohei noticed Madeline here. "You don't live in Namimori." He said._

"_Are you a dumbass?" Madeline glared. "You guys called me here from college."_

"_How is Oxford?" Gokudera asked._

"_Oh it's great." Madeline smiled. "You guys are nothing without a girl." They all nodded their heads. They scotched down as Kyoko entered the diner._

_Kyoko waved at Tsuna who was sweating like crazy. "Hey Tsu-kun!" She kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry I'm late. I have great news!" She smiled at him._

_Tsuna smirked. "Me too." Kyoko sat down and looked at the menu. "I have something to tell you."_

"_Tsuna, by all means don't tell her about the will. It will freak her out and dump you." Madeline gave him advice._

_Tsuna nodded his head. Kyoko laughed. She went close to him. "Do you want to know?" She asked._

"_Of course!" Tsuna laughed. "You can go first."_

_Kyoko clapped. "Okay…" She took a deep breath. "Yours truly have been accepted into her first choice school!"_

"_Congratulations!" Tsuna told her. "Which school?"_

"_It's Tokyo University!" She squealed._

_Everybody's mouths dropped. "Tokyo U?" _

_Kyoko looked behind Tsuna. Everybody ducked down. She looked back at Tsuna. "Isn't it great? I'll start in the spring!"_

_Tsuna looked down. "You're leaving for Tokyo." He realized._

"_Well, it's a big deal for me." Kyoko frowned. "We'll still be friends."_

"_Friends?" Tsuna and the others said. "I thought we were dating?" Tsuna recalled._

"_Well long distances relationships never work." Kyoko told him. "We should end things now before we get into a fight."_

"_You want to date other people? You're breaking up with me?" Tsuna cried._

"_Come on Tsu-kun, we're only 18 years old. We're not like getting married or anything." Kyoko muttered._

"_Hehehehe…yeah we're not going to get married." Tsuna quietly said. "That's crazy."_

"_You should leave before the food comes, Juudaime." Gokudera whispered._

_Tsuna bit his lip. He couldn't say anything back to them._

Tsuna closes the book he was reading in his office. He opens the window and lets the light shines in. He looks at his picture frames. He has exactly five pictures of all of his friends and kids. He looks at his wedding with Kyoko. He wipes the dust off of the frame. He puts it back in its place. He walks over to the kitchen to grab a drink. He notices Sawako eating a Popsicle.

"Hey Dad." Sawako mutters. She bites off the remaining part and throws the stick in the garbage.

"Do you hang out today?" Tsuna asks. "We can go to the mall or the park."

Sawako sighs. "I already made plans with my friends." She says. "We're going to the movies."

Tsuna nods his head. "Oh yeah, you wouldn't want to hang out with your father anyway." He touches the back of his head. "I might as well go hang out with Gokudera and Yamamoto." He chuckles nervously.

Every day he wore a black suit in Italy. He wore it so much; he isn't used to wearing his casual clothes. He puts on a pair of jeans and an Italian soccer jersey. He puts on a pair of black shades and a Rolex on his wrist. He walks down the street to Gokudera's house. He notices no one was home. He calls Gokudera.

"Hello Juudaime?" Gokudera says through the line.

"I'm at your house. Where are you?" Tsuna asks.

Gokudera happily says. "I'm at the mall with Maddie. She needs someone to carries her bags."

"Then where is Hayate?" Tsuna asks. He looks at the windows. "The windows are close. He's not here."

"He's at an anime convention downtown with Hiro. Do you want me to come over?" He asks.

Tsuna shakes his head. "There's no need for you to leave. I'll go somewhere else."

Gokudera's voice expresses regret. "Juudaime, you know you can always call me."

"Huh?"

"Her birthday _was_ yesterday." Gokudera tells him. "You're always in a gloomy mood the week of her birthday."

"I always talked to Akira but he didn't pick up this morning." Tsuna sighs. "I worried for him you know. He barely talks to me."

"He's only in a rebellious stage. He's get through it." Gokudera laughs.

Tsuna laughs with him. "Thanks." He says. "I'll call you later." He hangs up on him. He sighs. "Yamamoto's at work. Ryohei is with the kids. Gokudera is shopping. I can't go to Hibari and Chrome. Lambo is in Italy with Ipin. Bianchi is overseas with Dr. Shamal. I have no one to hang out with." A light bulb appears in Tsuna's head. "Oh wait, Futa still lives here!" He says in hope.

XXX

Knock. Futa opens the door to see Tsuna holding a case of beer. "Hello my little brother." Tsuna grins.

"Hello Tsuna-ni…" Futa looks at him weirdly. "What do you want?"

"I can't hang out with you?" Tsuna pouts.

"Where's Reborn?" Futa asks.

Tsuna sighs. "He's with Hayate at an anime convention."

Futa grabs the beer. "You can come in. We can watch a movie." He proposes.

Tsuna claps. "Yay movies!" He walks over to the DVD collection. "What should we watch?" He picks up a movie. He looks at it. "Do you watch _The Hurt Locker_?" Tsuna holds it out. Futa gives him thumbs up. Tsuna pops it into the player. Futa places a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. He opens a can of beer and brings one to Tsuna. They clinks their cans and drink happily.

After watching the long movie, Futa fell asleep on the couch. It wasn't late since it was 3 o'clock so Tsuna decides to whip something up to eat. He notices Futa apparently have no food in hi fridge except for beer and yogurt. Tsuna scratches his head, wondering what to do. He decides to take a walk around the apartment building. Tsuna looks in awe. It has been 17 years since he lived in that same apartment Futa rents.

"_You're kicking me out?" Tsuna asked in shock. He looked at his parents who looked worried at him._

_His father sighed. "We're not kicking you out. It's just that…you have been depressed for months since Kyoko dumped you."_

_Nana touched her son's cold hands. "We're worried for you. So we decided it would be best if you live on your own …for now."_

"_How long?" Tsuna asked._

_Nana shook her head. "As long as it takes...Tsu-kun, I will deeply miss you but I think a little independence will be good for you."_

_Tsuna sighed. He does not know what else can happen next. Gokudera and Yamamoto smiled at him when he came to Sunshine Apartment building. Tsuna looked at his packed boxes and furniture. He really was going to live on his own. They help carried the furniture upstairs to the seventh floor. They opened the door to Tsuna's loft. It was immensely large._

"_How can I afford this?" Tsuna looked in awe. "It's huge!"_

"_Your salary can afford anything. This loft is nothing compared to the Vongola's houses in Europe." Gokudera said as he looked around._

_Tsuna cried. "How can I live alone? I'm so used to living in a loud house." _

"_You'll get used to it." Yamamoto laughed. "Well, let's unpacking!" He clapped his hands on his legs and opened a box._

_Gokudera assembled the bookshelf and placed every book according to the author's name and book title. Tsuna groaned. "Why do I have all of these books?" He looked at the shelves._

_Chrome laughed. "They're called manga you know." Tsuna turned around and greeted Chrome. Chrome laughed again. "You have so many mangas." She said._

_Tsuna smiled. "Yeah people gave it to me as gifts and then it piled on and on. Maybe I should give these mangas to my kids?"_

"_You can give some to mine." Madeline proposed. "I foresee a son who likes to read books."_

_Gokudera laughed. "Maybe…" He said._

_Chrome handed a basket of chocolates to Tsuna. "It's a house warming present from Apollo-sensei and I." _

_Tsuna bowed. "Thank you." He said happily. _

_Chrome took out a gift card. "It's from Kyoya-san." She gave it to him. "He didn't want to come."_

_Tsuna looked around to see Ryohei was in the kitchen, Madeline and Gokudera were in the living room and Yamamoto was in the bathroom. "I understand why." He told her._

_Chrome chuckled and kissed him on the cheek. "I have to go so I'll see you later."_

"_Good bye!" Tsuna yelled._

_Madeline scoffed. "Chrome, remember, we have some shopping to do."_

_Chrome nodded. "I'm going! I got it!" _

_A few hours passed by and Tsuna's loft was done. Everything was furnished. Tsuna sat on his comfy brown leather couch. He looked around his loft which was a western style. He heard footsteps from the hall. He got up to see if his neighbor was home. He heard from the owner that his neighbor from Apartment 707 was a male college student who goes to Namimori College. He went to greet himself. He opened the door to not see a male college student but a young female. He looked back in shock. The woman noticed him. She turned around to greet herself._

_The woman was of average height. She has long black silky hair parted to the left. She wore a pair of white shorts with a white tee with a Japanese drawing of a geisha. Tsuna immediately noticed the bracelet she wore on her right hand. It was a Hello Kitty charm. The same one he brought for Kyoko for her birthday. She was honestly gorgeous. She has an oval face with porcelain skin. Her eyes were brown with a hint of sparkle on them. Tsuna drew on her eyes. Her eyes were smiling at him. Tsuna couldn't help but smile back._

_The woman smiled at him with her mouth. She revealed a nice strong voice. "Hello. I guess I'm your new neighbor."_

_Tsuna smirked. "Hello. I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada but you can call me Tsuna." He brought out his hand to shake._

_She shook his hand. "I'm Tiffany Nguyen." She laughed._

Tsuna stands in front of Apartment 707. He steadily turns the key in the knob. It clicks. He opens the door and walks in. No one was home. Well to Tsuna, no one has been home for a very long time.

* * *

**So there is basically no Hayate in this chapter. It's more a Tsuna oriented chapter**. **I hope you like it and review!**

**Next chapter will move the summer along! So more Hayate in the next couple of chapters!**


	22. Field Trip!

**Everybody sure is intrigued about Tiffany and Akira. Well none of that here in this chapter sadly. **

**Finally going back to focus on Hayate! Well kinda...**

**You'll know when you read!**

**Review!  
**

* * *

"Anime conventions are the bomb!" Hayate screeches into his _Pikachu_ microphone.

Hiro plugs his ears. "Stop yelling! I have a headache from all of your screaming!" He looks at Reborn. "Can't you believe he screamed every time he saw cosplay?"

Reborn nods. "I _was_ there. What an annoyance." Reborn kicks Hayate. "Are you an idiot?"

Hayate stares blankly at him. "Of course." He proudly says.

Reborn kicks him in the face. "You have the end of summer to get strong enough to win the Ring Battle. Akira is _much_ stronger than you. You don't stand a chance now you're his enemy. Are you sure you want to be the Vongola 11th?"

Hayate smirks. "In order to protect my friends then I must win. I don't want anyone hurt no more."

"You do have the Sky Wish but you don't know how to handle the power. You will soon lose your insanity so before that you must use what you got." Leon transform into a gun. "We have to use both dying will and hyper dying will bullets to train you. It will be a long summer. I do not guarantee any anime time for you."

Hayate's eyes widen. "No anime! What about my KPOP?"

"No more of that." Reborn glares. "You have no time for fun. You have to train. You haven't had any hard training since the duel three and a half years. Not to mention when you found anime, your fighting has decreased largely. You're nothing now. You have to start over with the Sky Wish." Reborn points to the ring. "That is your greatest weapon. You cannot lose to it."

Hayate nods. "I understand…but I need my manga."

Reborn sighs. "Fine you can only have manga no anime."

"I can live with that." Hayate smirks.

Reborn sighs. "Alright now we have to get to the basis. Who are your guardians?"

"Ryu is my sun guardian, Nami is my rain guardian, and Sakura is my cloud guardian and…" Hayate looks at Hiro. "I have no clue which guardian fits Hiro the best." They stare at Hiro's red hair and red eyes. "He could be the storm guardian." Hayate says. "But I'm not sure."

"So basically all you need are your thunder, storm and mist guardian." Reborn says. "Well Tsuna and I will be considering who will be your guardians. We know what's best."

"Alright." Hayate shrugs. "But I don't know where to find my guardians? I have no friends. I may be social but I scare off people."

Hiro asks. "What are the guardians? I don't know exactly what you want me to do."

Hayate laughs. "I'll tell you! It is said that whenever the family runs into trouble, the guardians will arrive to save them. The guardians are represented by 6 weather phenomena that appear in the Sky. They are the Rain, Storm, Cloud, Sun, Mist, and Lightning. They each have a role in the family. The Vast Sky, one that colors and engulfs everything. The Raging Storm that never rests, always at the center of attack with an endless stream of attacks and one that fiercely blows away everything. The Requiem Rain, one that cleanses the battlefield and washes away everything. The Shining Sun is one that illuminates the Sky. The Lightning is one that harshly strikes everything and which serves as a Lightning Rod for the Family, enduring the damage. The floating Cloud is one that cannot be caught and goes its own way. The Mist is one that cannot be caged, drifting to unknown parts of the Sky." He explains.

"So that describes our friends?" Hiro asks, not getting it. "It doesn't seem like our friends fit into that. It seems off."

"Then maybe you don't need to be a guardian then!" Hayate pouts.

"Then who are Akira's guardians?" Hiro asks. "Are they strong?"

"They're the bomb." Hayate says. "You don't want to mess with them."

"Then I don't want to get involved. I don't want to take part in this battle." Hiro says. "I'm not really part of your family. We're only friends. I may be a weapon but I know when to quit. Someone I know always start trouble and I always have to clean it up. It's annoying."

Hayate sighs. "I can't get through to you." Hayate shoves his foot at Hiro. "Be my guardian or feel the wrath of my _Yu-Gi-Oh _sock."

"Hiro's right. We have to find you guardians." Reborn intrudes.

"But where are we going to find them?" Hayate asks.

Reborn smirks. "That's why we go to Tsuna for these problems."

XXX

"The Vongola was created to protect the people." Tsuna says. "But as time went on, we began using unspeakable acts to gain power. Now 400 years later, the Vongola is the number one mafia in the world. We're the fear and evil of the world. But I changed that."

"That is true." Gokudera says. "The Vongola became good again. In your reign, there was less fighting and more peace. We still fight but only to protect our friends."

Madeline sneers. "So tell me why we're at a rich diplomat's house who supposed to be against mobsters and the black market?"

They turn and look at her. "Dunno." They said.

Madeline sighs. "Why are we doing goodwill work?"

"Well that depends on the work Mr. Sansei wants from us." Tsuna tells them.

Everybody stands up. Mr. Sansei enters the room. He is a man in his fifties in a black suit. He has gray slick back hair and green eyes. He greets Tsuna. "Mr. Sawada it's an honor for you to come." He says.

Tsuna bows. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Sansei. So let's talk business. What exactly do you want from us?"

Mr. Sansei gulps. "It's my grandson Shiki. Two days, he was taken at 11:48 pm. I want the Vongola to find him."

Tsuna looks in shock. "Why are you hiring us? You can take this to the police."

"I will leave the hands of my grandson of those vile fools." Mr. Sansei. "I know I will get my Shiki back if I hire you. So please consider it. I will pay any amount you want. Shiki is worth everything to me."

Tsuna grins. "Don't worry we'll take the job. I would want my family back by any means." He says. "We will look into it. I'll leave the search in the hands of my second in command Hayato Gokudera." He looks at him. "I'll trust you'll complete this task." Gokudera nods. Tsuna turns back to Mr. Sansei. "He will take care of everything." He bows to leave. Gokudera and Madeline follow him.

"I'll come back later with a crew of men." Gokudera says.

Madeline looks through the folder. "Mr. Sansei is very good. He kept everything the same. Now all we have to do is find the kid." Madeline says. "Tsuna, what are you going to do?"

"I have some tasks to complete for Reborn. We're training Hayate so it'll take most of my time." He gets into the car. "I'll see you guys later." He drives off.

Gokudera waves goodbye. "Come on let's go. Being in a diplomat's house kind of freaks me out." He says. Madeline looks out the window. She puts on her sunglasses and looks away.

Far away, a man with binoculars spots two cars leaving Mr. Sansei's house. "Why is the Vongola there?" He says. He puts the binoculars down. He was a middle aged man with a scar on his left eye. He wears a brown leather jacket over a white shirt and khaki pants. "We're the police." He says to the younger man next to him. "We're supposed to find Sansei's grandson, not a bunch of mobsters."

The younger man, next to him, wears glasses and carries a scarf around his neck. "Stop fretting Michael." He says. "No one likes the cops no more. If there's a problem they only go to the Vongola. The Vongola is like some vigilante group."

"They're freaks to me. Human with abnormal powers shouldn't be in the mob. They should do something else like join the army. They only benefit themselves." Michael groans. "I won't be shocked if they use the boy as leverage. They're all immoral freaks."

The man in the glasses laughs at his comment. "Then how about we have a bet? Who should find the boy first, the cops or the abnormal humans?"

"The good guys always win." Michael scoffs.

XXX

"A diplomat's grandson got kidnapped?" Chrome gasps.

Madeline sighs. "Yes it's sad. It's the fifth kidnapping this month. Every politician is getting threats from this kidnapper. They asked us to find this person and bring back their family."

"Isn't this a task for the police force?" Chrome sips her green tea.

Madeline puts some sugar in her coffee. "You know those bastards don't care about that stuff anymore. They only care about one thing: destroying the Vongola. The Vongola has gotten powerful over the past years. We take care of the highly dangerous things and leave things peaceful. We may have a bloody history but so does the government. They see us as a threat to their power. N one pays attention to the social order no more. No one cares about politics. They only want their way. The whole world is kind of selfish you know. They claim us as an enemy to the world yet they're the one who need our power the most." She sips her coffee. "You do know what the countries really want right?"

Chrome cringes. "Yes…they want the Vongola rings. That's why Tsuna is calling for a ring battle."

"Yes...just in case he meets his untimely demise, he wants someone to lead the Vongola and protect the world." Madeline puts her hand on her cheek. "So the final two successors are Akira and Hayate."

Chrome nods her head. "Yes." She says. "Akira is a distance relative of the Ninth and Tsuna so he carries the Vongola blood. Hayate is your son and is therefore the direct descendant of the Vongola Second. "

"Even though Sawako is supposed to be the next boss since she is officially Tsuna's blood daughter." Madeline scoffs. "Kyoko babies her kid a little too much. She's a failure as the Vongola's wife. _You know who_ would have been a better choice."

Chrome's eyes water. "Things happened unexpectedly. Who knows who might be the next one to go?"

A maid walks in and places plates of cakes onto the table. "Your Majesty, your guests have arrived."

"They can come in." Chrome orders.

Madeline looks strangely at Chrome. She looks down at the cake and tea. "You didn't!"

"Please don't hate me!" Chrome cries. "They're my friends too."

"You know I hate them."

"Why? They're family."

"They're a bunch of weaklings."

"Please don't leave!"

"I _hate_ them to the core."

"Hello Chrome-chan!" Kyoko and Haru say in unison.

Madeline rolls her eyes. "Look at what the cat drags in." She mutters.

Kyoko smiles at Madeline. "Hello Madeline-san."

Haru also smiles. "Hello Madeline-san."

Madeline sneers. "Hello…"

Chrome smiles at them. "Please sit down!" She offers. They grab a seat. Madeline grabs her bag to leave but Chrome stops her. She eyes her to stay. Madeline groans in defeat. She stays put.

Kyoko looks the boy next to her. "Hello Shizuo-chan!"

"Chan?" Shizuo says in disgust. "I may be cute but I know when to be a man."

"Drop it Shizuo-ko." Madeline glares evilly at him.

Shizuo cries. "Yes Ace Striker." He says.

"Shizuo, why don't you go to Hibari-san?" Haru proposes.

"He kicked me out."

"What about Sakura-chan?"

"She kicked me out."

"What about Mai-san?"

"Can I go?" He looks tearfully at Chrome.

Chrome nods her head. "Of course you can go to Grandma!"

Shizuo jumps off. "I'll go get the sake."

"Eh! You let him touch the sake? That's bad." Haru cries.

"Oh shut up…" Madeline mutters under her breath.

Chrome pulls a strand back. "It's okay. I told him if he drinks the sake he will be like Kyoya. He doesn't want that."

Shizuo grabs a bottle of sake and puts it in his purple pouch. He looks at Hibari who was on the phone. "I definitely don't want to be like Father. He's so not cute." He pouts. "I'm a cutie pie!"

Hibari glares at him. "What do you want?"

Shizuo sticks his tongue out. "I will be cute forever."

Hibari walks away. He carries the phone with him. "Tsuna already made the plans so just deal with it. I don't to go but I guess I have to." He hears a laugh from the other line. "Shut up I'll bite you to death when I see you." He slams the phone.

Sakura slightly peers from her door. She looks at her father. "Who was that?"

"No one…" He cringes. "Pack some clothes for tomorrow. We're going somewhere."

"Where are we going?" Sakura asks.

Hibari smirks.

XXX

"What?" Hayate yells.

"Where are we going?" Hiro asks.

Reborn and Tsuna smile. "I already made the arrangements. We leave for tomorrow." Tsuna tells them. "Pack light."

"Why are we going _there_?" Hayate shouts.

Reborn kicks him. "Shut up." He says. "You need to find to guardians right? So we have to go the official Vongola Japanese Mob School."

Hiro scratches his head. "So where exactly are we going?" he asks.

Tsuna smirks. "We're going to Kokuyo Academy."

* * *

**Kokuyo Academy! Finally an appearance from the Mukuro Rokudo! Next chapter! **

**Wait for it!**

**Review!  
**


	23. Kokuyo Academy

"Hayate Gokudera! Wake up!" Tsuna yells from the outside. Hayate, still half-asleep, walks over to his window. He opens it and looks out to see Tsuna and Futa outside in a white van. Hayate mumbles a few curse words in Korean before finding his orange duffel bag. He runs downstairs and hurriedly puts on his _Nike_ sneakers. He walks outside with his shades.

"What's up Boss?" He says in an American accent.

Tsuna rolls his eyes. "Get in. The others will be coming soon."

"We're not picking them up?" Futa asks.

Tsuna shakes his head no. "I called everybody to come here." Hayate sits in the back. He flips open a manga to read. Tsuna looks at Hayate's duffel bag. "Is this all?" He asks as he puts it in the back. Hayate nods his head and turns on his IPod.

Nami and Ryu walk up the hill and arrive at Hayate's house five minutes later. Nami squeals. "I can't wait to go! I don't have to work at all!"

"This better not be a waste of time." Ryu says to Hayate. "I have homework to do."

"Why don't you do your homework the last day of summer?" Hayate points out. "I do that all of the time."

"That's why you always get an F on it." Ryu recalls. "I'll sit next to you." He scoots next to Hayate.

Hayate groans. "It's too hot for this."

"Tell that to Sakura." Nami points to Sakura getting out of Hibari's car. She was wearing a large purple sweatshirt with white shorts. Her right thigh and left ankle was still cover up with bandages. Everybody stares at her. "Aren't you hot?" Nami asks. Sakura shakes her head no and gets in the van. She sits next to the window. She didn't speak at all.

Tsuna walks over to Hibari. "Isn't Sakura driving with you?" He asks. "Two isn't a crowd."

Hibari sighs. "Chrome told me to let her sit with the others, claiming it might be good for her." He gets back into the chair. "I really don't anyway."

"Are you coming?"

"Sadly yes." Hibari cringes. "I have a score to settle."

"You're still on that?" Tsuna sighs. "Alright I'll see you there." Hibari drives away with Kusakabe but not before getting a glance at Sakura. Tsuna waves them goodbye. "Is everybody here?" He asks.

"Where is Hiro?" Nami yells. "I only came for him…" she mutters under her breath.

Ryu overhears her. "Let's leave. He's not coming."

Hayate grabs his phone out. "Hey HIRO where are you?" He yells.

Hiro arrives at the gates. "I'm not late am I?" He ask, worried.

Everybody stares at him. "Who the heck are you?" They all say except Sakura who was quiet.

Hiro glares at them. "I'm Hiro Takagi!"

"We know." They joke.

Hiro sighs. "It's getting a little too old you know."

"We're still freaked out by the redness of your face." Hayate laughs.

XXX

In the car, everybody is silent. Hayate, Ryu and Hiro sit in the back with Hayate in the middle. Nami and Sakura sit in the second row with Sakura next to the window while Nami is next to the door. She glances at Hiro who sits behind her, reading a manga. Ryu notices and gives a disgusted look at Hiro. Hayate stares at Ryu with big wide eyes, freaking him out. Sakura closes her eyes to sleep, pulling her hood over. Tsuna looks at them through the mirror. He gives a look at Futa who was reading. Futa gives him a look too. The van was a little too quiet.

"So who wants to listen to music?" Tsuna asks.

Hayate takes off his headphones. He smirks. "Let's sing some KPOP!"He yells at the tops o his lungs. His friends look at him weird. "I'll start!" He opens his mouth to sing "Love ya" from SS501.

_Yeah, huh  
Here we go once again  
Guess who's back, let's go  
This one is all about you  
I really hate you but I love you  
So what can I do? Now listen_

_Neoreul bomyeon apa, sumi neomu gapen, ijen naesun japa  
Geu sarameun neoreul saranghajieanhneunde wae?  
Why don't you get it?  
Baby let me  
Love ya, love ya, love ya_

"Shut up." Everybody tells him.

Hayate sticks his tongue out and continues reading his manga. "No one likes KPOP." He complains.

"Ah." Tsuna says as he drives. "We're here." He says. Everybody scoots to the window to see the tall building. The gates open and Tsuna drives the van into a parking spot next to Hibari's car. Hibari waits impatiently for them to come out. They walk out of the parking lot and go towards the school building. The teenagers look in awe.

Kokuyo Academy has a large black gate around the school yard. It used to be a rundown amusement park but now it was replaced with new glass windows and fixed panels. The large sign is now replaced with a brick stone school plague sign. The walls were replaced with fresh white paint. At the top of school was the Vongola Crest. Trees and shrubs surround the school. Nami looks at the red rose bushes as they walk around.

"It's beautiful." Hiro says. They see a bunch of students walking around the garden, lying on the grass and sitting on the white benches.

Hayate looks at their uniforms. "Holy shit their uniforms look better than ours!" He points. The teens look. He was right. The uniform was from an all olive green uniform to a navy blazer with purple lining with a red silk on the inside and khaki pants for males while the skirt was a green and purple plaid skirt. The socks are black. The ties and bows are red.

"How come they're here?" Hiro asks. "Isn't it summer?"

"It's a mob school so only a few students are allowed to go home. Security is tight." Tsuna says.

He looks at Hibari who has an evil dense aura around him. He gets out his tonfas, preparing to fight. Everybody looks up to see a tall and skinny man walking down the stairs. He holds out his trident. In a flash he was gone. Hibari smacks the end of his tonfa to hit the man's face. The tall man with a pineapple hairdo blocks it with his trident.

He laughs. "Kufufufufufu…Kyoya Hibari is that all?" He smirks.

Kyoya glares at him. "I'm just getting started." He straightens his posture.

"How come you guys are always fighting every time you see each other?" Tsuna shouts. He gets between them. "This is a field trip for god's sake! There are kids here!"

Hibari and Mukuro looks at the teens. "So?" They both say. They cringed when they realized they spoke at the same time. "Stop copying me you asshole!" Their aura changes into a murderous one.

"Do they know each other?" Sakura asks Kusakabe.

Kusakabe sighs. "Yes, they are longtime enemies."

Sakura looks at Mukuro. "He looks familiar." She says.

Mukuro notices Sakura. In a flash, he appears in front of Sakura. He holds and kisses her hand. "So you must be Sakura Hibari. You do take after your mother." He smirks.

"You know my mother?" She asks.

Hibari scowls. "Get away from her. I'll bite you to death."

Mukuro smiles at Sakura. "Well of course after all _I'm_ her reason for living again." An arrow hits Hibari. "I did _brought_ her to the family." An arrow hits Hibari again. "I also beat up your father in a humiliating fight." Five arrows hit Hibari.

"That's because you used my disease as leverage." Hibari glares at him.

Mukuro sighs. "I don't pay attention to the details. You were allergic to cherry blossoms. It's not my fault there were some in the room."

Hibari glares at Tsuna. "Oh that's reminds me. It was yours and that doctor's fault." He remembers Dr. Shamal. Tsuna looks away from him.

"You lost a fight because of cherry blossoms?" Hayate sneers at Hibari.

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari threatens.

Hayate hides behind Hiro. "Loser…"

"So that's why my father hates my name?" Sakura quietly says.

Everybody looks at Hibari. "You hate your own daughter's name?" Hibari ignores them. "How cruel…"

"Well of course he would hate that name." Mukuro quietly chuckles. "That's why I told Chrome…no Nagi…to name her child that." Mukuro tilts his head. "I have no clue she would do that though."

Hibari glares at him. "Let's get this stupid field trip on already." He walks inside.

Mukuro makes his way. "Let's go inside." He says to the teens.

Hayate walks up to Mukuro. "Hey Mukuro-san." Mukuro stops and turns towards him. "Do you have a kid?"

"Why do you ask?" He says.

"Well most of my guardians are the kids of Uncle Tsuna's guardians. If you have a kid, it makes the search much easier."

Mukuro smirks. "I have a boy and/or a girl."

"Huh?" Hayate scratches his head. "Which one is it?"

"That's for you to find out." He chuckles. "Kufufufufufu…"

Sakura's eyes widen. "I heard that laugh before…but from whom?"

They walk inside the school. Several students walk around, carrying books. They look at the NamiMiddle students. They whisper to their friends. Everybody stares especially at Hiro.

"You're quite popular Hibari Takagi." Mukuro tells him. Hiro looks at him in a strange way. Mukuro smiles at Hiro. He walks to the front of the group. "It's time for lunch." He says. "Your luggage will be sent to your room. Please enjoy your meal." He turns to Tsuna.

Tsuna looks at Hayate. "The adults have something to discuss. Reborn and Futa will be with you at all times. So don't get lost or do anything crazy." He tells them.

Hayate shrugs his shoulders. He turns to his friends. "Let's go eat!" He yells.

Futa nods his head. "I'll show you the way." He leads them to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria is in the first floor with its own patio so you eat either inside or outside. The cafeteria was split up into two. There was western food and eastern food. Hayate and Reborn walk straight to the western section, picking up some Italian pasta and pizza. Everybody else walk to the eastern section. Sakura grabs a plate of Peking duck. Nami grabs a plate of shrimp fried rice. Ryu picks up a plate of chicken stir fry. Hiro grabs a bowl of ramen and a cup of soda. Futa grabs of turkey wrap. They sit down in a table outside. They taste the goodness of the food. After a couple of minutes of eating and grabbing more food, Hayate and the group are stuffed.

"Hello, are you the guests from Namimori?" A voice overhead says.

Hayate looks up to see a girl in her teens. The teenage girl is roughly 16 years old. She has orange hair and a white streak in the front. She has green eyes with a star shaped mole on her outer left eye. She has on pink lipstick and purple eyeliner/eye shadow. She wears the Kokuyo Uniform except the skirt was a couple of centimeters shorter and she has a pentagram five point star necklace around her neck with an indigo gem in the middle. On her sleeves her cuffs are a Kokuyo Crest and a triquetra pin.

Hayate immediately recognizes the girl. "Oh my god…"

"Who is she?" Ryu whispers.

"Hello I'm-"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD YOU'RE FRAKING SELENA STAR!" Hayate screeches at the top of his lungs. Hiro punches him. "What I meant to say…you're Selena star, Akira's mist guardian and the top student of the mist division of Kokuyo Academy." Hayate rambles on like a school girl.

Selena laughs. "Yes I'm Akira's mist guardian, Selena Star." She bows. "It's nice to meet you."

XXX

"I was surprised to hear you were coming Tsunayoshi Sawada." Mukuro says as they walk down to the science lab. He slides his card through the slot. "You want to see the girl right?"

Tsuna nods his head. "Yes I have some questions for her." He says.

They walk down the room. They reach the end of the room at a door. Giannini shows up from his machine. "Vongola Tenth!" He yells.

"Giannini-san!" Tsuna shouts. "How are you?"

Giannini walks up to him nervously. He whispers to him. "Boss, is there any free spot in HQ. I don't like being here."

Tsuna looks at him weird. He whispers. "I thought you want to be here so I transferred you here."

"I wanted to be in Namimori with Irie and Spanner." He cries. He holds his hands. "The staff here is so terrifying sometimes."

"Is there something wrong?" Mukuro grabs Giannini's shoulder.

Giannini shrieks. "Nope there is nothing wrong!" He runs to the door. "You want to see the girl right?" He punches the code onto the keypad. The door opens. "Well I have to get back to work."He runs away.

"Giannini-san…" Tsuna sighs.

They walk inside to the room. There is a glass wall dividing the room in half. Machines were on one sides where as the other side has a bed, table, chair and a bookshelf. Tsuna stares at the blonde haired girl. She looks up and opens her purple eyes.

"Angie…" Tsuna says.

"Hello." She says in a monotone voice.

"You are a weapon created by the Sky Wish right?" Tsuna asks.

She nods her head.

"I thought you were against human experiments?" Hibari mutters to Mukuro.

"She isn't exactly human right?" Mukuro raises a brow. "Dr. Kim created her from the Sky Wish. He then used her blood to infuse it with the humans' blood therefore making prefect human weapons. Since her blood gave them power they listen to her. She's their boss."

"What do you want from me?" She asks quietly.

"We need you to help us with one of your friends." Tsuna says.

"My friends…"

"We would like to make a deal with one of them."

"…."

"They would be out of prison but…they have to join the Vongola as one of Hayate's guardians." Tsuna tells her. "Can you do that for me?"

"Why go to me?"

"That person will definitely listen to you."

* * *

**Oohh! What do you think so far about it?**

**do you like Selena? yes or no. well i just introduced her so you have have no opinion yet... **

**review!  
**


	24. Is that all you can do?

**Wow it has been about a week since i last updated right? Sorry! I have been so busy with finals. School is over on Monday so i can't wait for that. Enjoy the chapter and review!**

* * *

"Selena Star…" Hayate says in a nervous tone. He fiddles with his fingers. He grabs out a worn out black notepad. He takes out a pen. He holds the two objects out towards the orange haired girl. "Can you please sign your name in the Vongola Ultimate Autograph Book?" He squeals in a giddy voice.

Everybody stares at Hayate in contempt. "Are you an idiot?" Ryu asks.

Hayate sticks his tongue out. "Shut up! I have the majority of the Vongola mobsters' signatures. You dare ruin this for me?" He snarls.

Selena laughs in a cheerful mood. "I don't mind." She smiles brightly at him. Hayate, Hiro and Ryu's cheeks start to turn red. Nami kicks each of their leg.

"Ow!" They all cry. Nami pouts and looks away from them. Reborn smirks. Selena signs her name on a blank page. She signs her name in bubbly letters with a star next to it. She kisses the space she written in.

"Now it's worth a lot more, right?" She winks.

Hayate smiles in awe. "Thank you." He giggles. He looks at the others. "Now all I need are the signatures of the sun and rain guardians of Akira!" He squeals.

XXX

Around night time:

Hayate stares at Selena's autograph. He sits on the bed given to him. He shares the dorm room with both Hiro and Ryu. Ryu is on his laptop, playing Farmville on Face book. Hiro enters the room, coming back from the school store. He brings back a bubble tea for him and Hayate. He hands Hayate his mango bubble tea.

"When did you get the others?" Hiro asks then sips his bubble tea. He points at Hayate's autograph book.

Hayate gleams with happiness. "I have gotten the rest when I was in Italy for Lambo's wedding. That was when I first met Akira's guardians. Well I knew most of them beforehand but I never knew they would be Akira's guardians. Now their signatures are worth a lot more." He laughs. "I got all of the CEDEF and the guardians. I got the majority of the Giegue Family and the Trad 6. All I need is the Varia but Xanxus is very stingy when it comes to people." He pouts.

"Who cares about getting autographs?" Ryu says.

Hayate steers his face close to Ryu. "Autographs especially from the top gun of the Vongola are worth more than your life!"

"Alright!" Hiro laughs. "You guys need to calm down a bit." He looks at the window. "The girls' dorm is right across right?" He asks.

Ryu nods his head. "Yeah I feel sorry for Sakura. Nami is a drag to be with."

XXX

Sakura lies in her bed, trying to fall asleep. She turns her head to see Nami putting on a green mask on her face. Nami turns to Sakura. "Do you want some?" She asks. Sakura shakes her head no. Nami sighs. "You won't get clear pores if you act like that." Nami scurries over and grabs Sakura's face. She gasps. "You have better skin than I do!" She cries. "You don't even wear makeup! Do you use face products?" Sakura nods her head no. Nami's face drops. "I don't like you.' She declares.

A knock comes from the door. Nami walks over and opens the door to see Selena. Selena isn't dressed in her uniform anymore. She is wearing black short shorts and an indigo tank top. Nami looks at Selena's big boobs. Nami notices her boobs are flatter and smaller than Selena and even Sakura. "This is so unfair…" Nami mutters.

"Huh?" Selena says.

Nami blushes. "It's nothing! Do you want to come in?"

Selena smiles. "No, it's okay. I wanted to check if there were anything you girls need."

"We don't need anything." Nami smiles back at her.

Selena's phone rings. She scoffs. "Boys…they never know when to take a note." She says in a sassy tone.

"You must have a lot of boyfriends." Nami laughs.

"Students can go out into the town if they got permission. I dated many boys from the local high school. They don't know the school is a mob school so we always have a good time. But sometimes, they can get a little needy if you know what I mean." Selena smirks.

Nami blushes. Her whole face becomes red. She didn't know what to say since she is very inexperienced in dating and boys.

Selena takes notice of Nami's shyness. Selena grins. "Don't worry; I think one of the boys like you."

Nami perks up. "Who?" She says very quickly.

"I think it is the one with the glasses."

Nami laughs. "No! He is like a younger brother! That's disgusting."

Selena shrugs. "Oh my bad." Selena looks at Sakura. "Does she have a boyfriend?"

"She's with Li-senpai!" Sakura throws a pillow at Nami. "Ok, he likes her but she is so stingy! They'll make a cute couple. I don't get her sometimes."

"Maybe she likes another guy." Selena adds before leaving.

Sakura's face turns red. Nami notices it. Her eyes widen. She runs straight to Sakura who turns away. "Is it Hayate?"

"No!" Sakura cries. "Leave me alone!"

"Is it Akira-san?" Nami squeals. "I will understand. He's so cool."

Sakura is silent.

"It's not Takagi-san because I like him!" Nami cries.

"Shut up and go to bed." Sakura glares at her.

Nami backs off. "Fine." She pouts. Nami lies in her bed. "Who does she likes?" Nami wonders.

XXX

The following morning:

Hayate and the others were eating breakfast. Hayate notices Nami looking at Sakura in a strange way. He sees Ryu looking at Nami and then at Hiro who is spacing out. He looks up to see Selena walking up to him.

Selena puts her hands behind her back. "Mukuro wants to see you all." She tells them of his message. They get up to leave. Selena stops Sakura. "Your father told me to give you this list." She hands her a piece of paper. "You won't be joining us."

Sakura takes the piece of paper and walks away. She looks at the paper as she walks down the stairs.

_Sakura, I will never eat the food here so buy me something to eat. I don't want any junk food. I prefer Japanese cuisine. You can take as much time you want but come back before I starve. _

Sakura notices the three on the corner. "So I have three hours to myself?" She wonders. She grabs her bag and walks out the gates. She heads to Kokuyo streets all by herself.

Mukuro sees Sakura leaving the school. "Is it alright for Sakura to not take part of the event?" He sneers at Hibari.

Hibari tilts his head. "Well you should know the answer _Ghost Daddy. _After all, you stalked my family."

"I'm only spying on Shizuo since his skills are beyond your control. Besides Nagi says it was okay so your opinion doesn't matter." Mukuro smirks. "Shizuo is well gifted to be an illusion prodigy. He should come to this school."

"Hell no." Hibari says immediately. He sighs. "Sakura is becoming a pain to deal with since her attack."

"Torture is a traumatic event for a young girl like Sakura. She may be your daughter but she has her mother's weak nature too." Mukuro looks at him. "But don't worry, I'll make sure Shizuo will never become like you."

Hibari hits him. "You have a lot of nerve."

Mukuro punches him. "So do you, Kyoya Hibari."

Tsuna sighs as he watches them fight. "And I thought they would be able to have a normal conversation. Those two never surprise me." Tsuna gets up from his seat. "Well, I'll be at the battle grounds to get information. You two can stay here and fight."

Mukuro and Hibari stops Tsuna from leaving. "And we should leave you to beat up the students?"

"Oh so you guys don't want me to fight your students?" Tsuna says in relief.

They speak at the same time. "We will." Tsuna's eyes widen. He sighs since he is not shocked.

Mukuro sneers. "Kufufufufu, I have the right to crack a few heads of my students. I'm their head master."

"I'll bite anyone to death. I don't care what age they are." Hibari glares.

"You both don't deserve to be in charge of schools." Tsuna mutters.

XXX

Hayate and the others wait outside in the school battle grounds. It is a regular track field but the fences were strap with laser guns. Hidden guns are underneath the ground. The stands are protected with a bulletproof wall.

Hiro feels awkward as he stands in the middle with others. "Do I really belong here?" He mutters. "I feel like we're in a gladiator fight."

"Then where are our weapons?" Ryu asks as he looks around.

"You don't need any." Reborn says. "Well unless you're armed with one." He looks at Hiro and Hayate. "It's starting." He says.

"What's starting?" Hayate asks.

Reborn disappears in a flash. They look around to see the ground moving. "What the-"Hayate yells.

"Avis!" Selena yells as she takes out her wand. She sits on her wooden staff which is floating in the air. Out of her staff come out several crows. They swarm together in a flock and attacks Hayate.

"She's a witch?" Nami cries.

"DUH!" Hayate muffles through the crows. His ring glows. "Activate Sky Wish!" He poses. The crows fly away as the light comes into their eyes. His wardrobe is changed into a black and white robe. Out of his hand is an oversized cleaver sword. It has a black blade with a silver edge. Instead of a tsuba and a hilt, it has a cloth wrapped tang. The sword is immensely large, bigger than Hayate. "Getsuga Tensho!" He swings his sword. His flames rush into the tip of the sword, releasing a crescent shaped flame blast at Selena.

Selena flies away. "Exarmatio!" A burst of wind comes out, blowing away several trashes off the ground. Nami holds onto the fence to make sure she doesn't fly away. Ryu does the same thing.

"What should we do?" Ryu cries. His voice gets muffles through the wind. His glasses fly off.

"I don't know…" Hayate breathes heavily.

Reborn takes notice of this. He tips his hat to Tsuna who is watching above. Tsuna gives a nod to Mukuro. Mukuro speaks to the intercom. "Selena, you can move things up a bit. Kufufufufufufu."

"Yes, Headmaster." Selena smirks in devilry way. She flips around, landing perfecting on the fence. She grabs her staff and twirl its once. "Blow, One Gust of Wind! Blow Forth, Dancing Dust!" A powerful wind comes out of her staff, flowing into the right stage towards Nami. Nami couldn't hold on any longer. She lets go of the fence.

Hiro grabs Nami in a flash. "Taka cannon!" His right arm transforms, changing into a cannon. He blasts several flame shots at Selena.

Selena reflects with her wind power. She cries. "Come, Spirits of Air and Lightning! Southern Storm Which Blows with Lightning! Jupiter's Storm of Thunder!" She releases a massive storm od both thunder and wind at them.

Hayate jumps in front of Hiro. "Getsuga Tensho!" He flings his flames at Selena. He takes in heavy breaths. He couldn't breathe properly anymore. He drops his sword. His outfit disappears, changing back to his normal clothes.

Selena licks her lips. "Spirits of the Air, Breath of the Winds, Come Forth and Protect Us from the Enemy! Barrier of Air!" She tears down his attack. She jumps down to the track field.

Hiro holds onto Hayate. "Are you okay?" He asks.

Selena pushes Hiro away. She summons a fist aid kit. She takes out an air tank. She puts the mask on Hayate. "Keep holding this." She says to Nami. Nami nods her head and holds the mask on Hayate's face.

"What is going on?" Ryu asks.

"It took you 1 minute and 23 seconds to run out of stamina." Reborn says as he walks towards them. "Do you honestly think you can beat Akira?" He says smoothly to him.

Hayate breathes heavily. He looks up at Tsuna who appears in front of him. "When you make a new weapon, you get tire out easily. How come you didn't use of the weapons already made? How come you made a new one? The more energy you put into your weapon, the more energy it takes." Tsuna bends down. "You won't last long with Akira. To start your training, you should stop making weapons from anime. You don't have time to make them. You have to start with small weapons, ones that will last longer in a fight. The big and flashy weapons you make, don't last long. Your fight with Akira will last about an hour or two, maybe. If you keep going the pace you're at, you'll never succeed. You have to get stronger and smarter to beat Akira and the curse." Tsuna stands up.

XXX

Sakura holds the bag of food for her father. She walks around the streets of Kokuyo by herself. She remembers coming here with her mother when she was younger. Her father never came since he was busy with work. She walks by an ice cream shop. She bumps into someone.

"Excuse me." She says. She looks up. Her eyes widen. She couldn't believe of all the people she runs into, she runs into _him._ She looks at his long dark blue hair. He was wearing a gray and black checkered shirt with dark blue jeans.

He peeks through his aviators. "Wow…I never expected to see Sakura-san in the summer." He smirks.

"Pervert…alien…manipulator…" Sakura tells him.

Yin smirks. "I'm hurt Sakura-san. You can't judge my way of life." He looks at her.

"What are you doing here?" She asks.

"What _are_ you doing here?" He copies her.

"I asked first." Sakura glares at him.

Yin sighs. "I'm going to my house up in the north. I was passing by this town and I ran into you. Your turn…"

"I'm on a trip with the Vongola at Kokuyo Academy." She tells him.

"Isn't that the elite private school?"

"It's a mob school."

"Oh…"

"I'm leaving." Sakura turns around.

Yin grabs her hand. "Wait, there's something I have to tell you."

"Let go of my hand." Sakura orders him. "What do you want?" She asks, not caring.

"Li is in China to see his family. What he doesn't know is that he's meeting his fiancé for the first time."

"So?"

"So you're not jealous?"

"Why should I?"

"Li loves you yet you can't stand him. I don't want him to ruin a chance with a nice girl just because he has unrequited feelings for you. He still thinks he has a shot with you. He's an idiot so when you see him, you better reject him."

"Why are you involved?"

"He's my friend. I'm tired of watching him chased you for almost two years. You need to get your mind straight." Yin lets go of her hand. "I'll see you around Sakura-san." He walks past her.

Sakura turns to look at him. "Why does he think I'm the bad guy?" She wonders. "Li has been chasing me since I was five years old. I told him countless times I don't like him. So why am I the bad guy?" Her phone rings. "Hello." She says in a deadly tone.

"Sheesh Sakura, who pissed you off?" Hayate asks.

"It's nothing." Sakura says. "Are you okay? You sound out of breath."

Hayate laughs. "Oh it's nothing. You have to come back to the school. We're leaving right now. Nami packed all of your stuff."

"I'll see you later." Sakura hangs up on him. She turns around to see if Yin is still there. He is gone. She clenches her fists. She wants to beat him up, that is the only thing on her mind.

XXX

"That was so…." Hayate speaks of the trip. Everybody looks at him. "Can someone explain?"

"Interesting?" Hiro says.

"We got beat up bad by the witch." Ryu pouts.

"You didn't do anything!" Nam yells at him.

"So did you!" Ryu yells back.

"_Shut up now."_ Sakura demands. She glares at all of them, quieting them.

Futa gives out a small laugh. "At least Sakura is back to normal. I wonder what happened." Futa looks at Tsuna sitting in shotgun. Tsuna is sound asleep, listening to music on his iPod. "I wonder what song Tsuna-ni is listening to."

"_AH!" Tiffany grabbed a CD from the bin. She held up an album. "I can't believe they sell Leona Lewis here in Japan!" She held it up._

_Tsuna looked at her strangely. "I thought you already have one."_

_Tiffany laughed. "Yeah but it's in my old room in America. Most of my CDs are back at home." She took out her iPod. "Thank goodness I have this to listen to." She smiled at him. "Did you know I covered one of her songs on YouTube?"_

"_People actually do that?" Tsuna asked._

"_Yes, people covered songs. But I was one of the good covers. I got a lot of views and good comments. You can even download my version." Tiffany hit Tsuna with a magazine. "Come on, I have to get a DBSK poster." She walked away but not before sticking her tongue out at him. Tsuna laughed and followed her._

Tsuna opens his eyes momentarily. He takes out his cell phone. He goes through the pictures and stops to look at one of Akira when he was asleep with his headphones on. He clicks next on his iPod and listens to the next song. He smiles when he hears the song.

_Closed off from love_  
_I didn't need the pain_  
_Once or twice was enough_  
_And it was all in vain_  
_Time starts to pass_  
_Before you know it you're frozen_

_But something happened_  
_For the very first time with you_  
_My heart melts into the ground_  
_Found something true_  
_And everyone's looking round_  
_Thinking I'm going crazy_

_But I don't care what they say_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_They try to pull me away_  
_But they don't know the truth_  
_My heart's crippled by the vein_  
_That I keep on closing_  
_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_I keep bleeding_  
_I keep, keep bleeding love_  
_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_You cut me open_

"Akira!" Balthazar grabs the headphones off of Akira's head. Akira, still half-asleep, glares like a demon at Balthazar. Balthazar ignores him. "It's time to wake up!" He pulls the sheets off of Akira's king size bed.

Akira groans. "Give me five more hours to sleep." He holds up his hand.

Balthazar grabs Akira's iPod. "You have to wake up. It's noon already. You can't spend your summer in bed."

"Yes I can." Akira says. "Give me my iPod back."

Balthazar looks through the playlist. "This song is "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis right?" He asks. "Wow, this song is so old." His eyes widen. "This voice is different."

"It's a cover." Akira lays his head on his pillow. "I'm going to sleep…"

"Wake up." Balthazar orders him. His phone rings. "Your guardians have arrived Akira."

Akira sits up. "Oh, so Leon is here." He gets up. He grabs his shirt. He yawns. He looks at his watch. "Wow it's so late. How come you didn't wake me up sooner?"

"Are you slow?" Balthazar crosses his arms.

* * *

**Now I have reach Akira's part in the story! can't wait to write more! Next chapter will focus more on Akira so goodbye Hayate! **

**Akira's guardians will make their appearance soon!**

**Review!**

**BTW, one of the readers told me i should write another fanfic on Tsuna's past since the flashbacks make the story more Vongola 10th than 11th. What's your take? Should i write another one?**

**Review! or message! either one is fine XD**


	25. Italy

"I have to say something Hayate." Hiro clears his throat.

Hayate looks at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Of all anime characters, you pick Ichigo? What about Naruto?" Hiro sighs. "You picked the lamest characters ever. The only character I will forgive is Luffy." He looks away.

Hayate pouts. "I'm sorry! Don't hate me! I should have done someone else!"

"Next time, do not disappoint me." Hiro glares at him.

"Anime freaks are scary." Ryu mutters.

Nami nods her head. "Takagi-san is so cool when he's angry."

"Since when, was he a hot head?" Ryu wonders.

Tsuna laughs. "What is it, Tsuna-ni?" Futa asks. "You're awake now."

Tsuna sits up straight. "Oh, their behavior kind of reminds me of Akira and his friends." He takes out his phone. "I should call Akira. He must miss me."

"Akira lives in Italy right?" Nami asks.

"No duh." Hayate says. "He lived there since he was five years old."

"How come he doesn't live in Japan?"Hiro asks.

Tsuna freezes at his comment. "Well…he…doesn't like Japan much."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura mutters. "He _hates_ Japan. Isn't that why he almost kill-"

"BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH!" Hayate cuts her off. "No talking about the thing." He looks at Sakura.

"What thing?" Ryu wonders.

XXX

In Italy, there is one mansion, so grand and large not even a king's palace can measure up to it. It is the Vongola HQ mansion where its owner, the head of the Vongola, lives. It has exactly 100 rooms and 50 hidden rooms. In the backyard, 25 acres spread around, containing a golf course, a tennis court, a riding area, a shooting range and much more. Outside the mansion is a large pool. Surrounding the pool are several white long chairs, a few with umbrellas. Inside the 150 rooms contains a bar, a recreational center, an arcade, a library, a music room, an art room, ballrooms and highly classified rooms where none will want to know.

The household contains the top gun of the Vongola. But since the Tenth's guardians live in Japan, the household only contains Tsunayoshi Sawada and his adopted son, the 16 year old Akira.

The mansion is in the care of the highly trained servants of the Vongola. With its 50 butlers and maids, 20 chefs and 20 gardeners, the mansion is in top shape. The mansion is taken care of by the head of the butler, Sebastian Michaelis.

Sebastian stands up at the top of the stairs. "We, the servants, are hereby the loyal subjects of the Vongola Decimo. Since the head is gone in Japan, we must make sure everything is run smoothly or chaos will follow." He yells at the servants. "We have to deal with the poorly mannered mobsters who think they're all that. Do not let them underestimate us!" He claps his hands one powerful time. "It's time for work!" He barks his orders. Everybody went straight to work. Sebastian walks down the stairs as he looks down. "Balthazar Michaelis, you are the next head of the Vongola servants. Why are you not wearing the official butler uniform?" He glares at him.

Balthazar is currently 16 years old and is the only son of the demon butler (According to Balthazar) Sebastian Michaelis. Balthazar has black hair with long side bangs in the front with spikes in the back. He has an oval face and hazel eyes. He dresses in a black blazer, similar to the butler's uniform, and a red dress shirt. His sleeves are cuffed with the Vongola Crest pins. On his left side of his blazer, a bright golden Vongola Crest pin lies there. His jeans are tailored and his shoes are a pair of black leather shoes.

The black haired boy sighs. "Well that is because…AKIRA COMMANDED ME NOT TO WEAR IT!" He cries his eyes out.

"You poor boy!" His father touches his shoulder. He cries along with him. "The Vongola Crest is sacred to the line of butlers. You must be in agony!"

"It's terrible! He hates me! Every day is a nightmare!" Balthazar cries.

His father pushes him up the stairs. "Well, there is no point crying about it. Go wake up Akira. It may be summer but he has a long to do list to complete before he goes off to Japan."

"But Dad!"

"No buts!" He glares at him. "You were born to serve Akira. Do your duty."

"I don't want my duty!" Balthazar cries. He turns around to see Akira, half asleep like a zombie.

Akira yawns. "By all means, go take a dump. No one is stopping you." He walks down the stairs.

Balthazar's eyes widen. "Why are you awake? You always sleep in!"

"You're too loud." Akira yawns. "Who can sleep in this house?" He sees people running around. "This house always makes noise no matter how sound proof your room is." He continues walking down the stairs. "Where is my breakfast?" He asks Balthazar.

"We're eating outside!" He declares.

"Wha…." Akira mouths. "It's too bright out."

"That is why we should enjoy the sun!"

"As my servant, you have to listen to me. I don't want to eat outside."

"Too bad…" Balthazar sneers. "The food is ready and besides Leon is here."

"Is he outside?" Akira asks. Balthazar nods his head. "Great now I have to go outside. Leon, how come he's so lazy to walk in?"

"That is precisely why I told him, we having breakfast by the pool. You can't deny him."

Akira yawns. "Do you not know how angry the kid can get?"

XXX

"Jiiiiiiiiiiii…" Leon stares at Akira from the pool. Leon is a nine year old boy who goes to St. Francis Catholic School. He has dark brown hair, green eyes and pale skin. He is a skinny boy, almost looking malnourished. His full name is Leon Antonio de La Cruz. Leon is the son of the Ninth Generation Lightning Guardian, Carlos de La Cruz.

Akira stares back from his long chair which is under the large umbrella. "Go drown yourself." He orders him.

Balthazar stops Leon from drowning himself. "Are you crazy Akira? He was actually going to do it!"

Akira shrugs. "I don't like the sunlight."

"That's not a reason." Balthazar takes Leon out of the pool. He puts a green towel around Leon. "Leon is staying here for the summer, so you better treat him nicely!"

"Aren't all of my guardians staying here for the summer?" Akira yawns again except with a loud tone. He stretches his shoulders. "Well expect for the girls."

Leon wipes his face. "Who are the other guardians?" He sits on a long chair next to Akira.

"Well…" Akira stares coldly at Balthazar. He points at him. "Well, he is one." Leon stares at him while drinking his orange juice by the straw. "You're disappointed, right?" Leon nods his head.

"What does that means?" Balthazar gasps. "I'm hurt."

"I know what you're thinking Leon." Akira tells him. "Balthazar is too hyper, too noisy and a party pooper."

"I am not!"

"He is too concerned for my well being, I can't spend one minute alone. He might be in love with me."

"I am not!" Balthazar throws a towel at Akira.

"I was joking." Akira rubs his eyes.

"Akira, don't rub your eyes! That's bad!" Balthazar goes up to him and touches his face.

"See Leon, he's gay." Akira yawns.

Balthazar grabs his head and shakes it. "You're a funny guy aren't you?"

"What's gay?" Leon asks, sipping his drink.

Akira begins to speak. "Oh, it's homo-"

"It's mean you're happy!" Balthazar cuts him off. He whispers into Akira's ear. "Don't tell him weird things Akira."

Akira shrugs. "You're such a party pooper."

Leon tugs Akira's sleeve. "Who are your other guardians?"

"Well, you, Balthazar, Nate, Aoi, Rikku, and Selena."

"Who are Aoi, Rikku and Selena?" Leon asks.

"They're my female guardians. Don't worry, you'll meet them soon. They live in Japan." Akira says.

"For a guy who hates Japan, you need help from Japanese women." Balthazar tells him.

Akira yawns. "For the record, Selena is Irish. She just lost her accent since she lived in Japan for the majority of her life. I met Rikku last year and Aoi is my recent one. I met her in January when I was _forced _to go to Japan."

Leon grabs a plate of cake. "So when are we going?"

"At the end of summer, we will go to Namimori." Balthazar says. "I can't wait to go!" He squeals. "We will go on tour guides and takes lots of pictures." His eyes light up with fire. "We might meet Godzilla!"

"Are you an idiot?" Akira says. "Can you even speak Japanese?"

Balthazar nods his head. "I learned for you Akira since you're Japanese."

"I'm not fully Japanese." Akira mutters. Balthazar overhears his comment. Akira realizes what he said. "Isn't Tsuna's side originally Italian?"

Balthazar sighs of relief. "Oh yeah, that's right Akira."

"What are you talking about?" Leon asks.

"Here's a lollipop Leon." Akira shoves a lollipop into Leon's mouth.

Balthazar groans. "He can't eat sweets this early!

"He ate cake." Akira mentions. "Don't be a party pooper."

"Yeah, don't be a party pooper." Leon mimics.

Balthazar sighs. "I can't talk to you people."

"Oh come on Balthazar…you know its summer. They need someone to mess with." A voice says behind Balthazar.

Everybody turn to look at him. The man is about 18 years old. He has golden blonde hair with a long plait. He also has green eyes. He dresses quite casually, wearing a slightly unbutton white dress shirt with a navy blazer over it, dark jeans and a pair of purple converse.

"What is with the blazers?" Leon looks at everybody.

Akira shrugs. "I'm not wearing a blazer. Its summer, are you crazy?" He looks at his v-neck shirt. "Not a blazer…"

Leon looks at the golden haired man. "Why are you here?"

An arrow hits the man. "Well excuse me for coming here! I'm allowed to come and go as I please! This is Vongola property anyway."

"So get to the point Nate." Balthazar looks at him. "Why are you here? It's morning. You're usually in some girl's bed at this time."

Nate smirks. "Don't underestimate me. I was with more than one girl last night."

"We don't care you pervert!"

"You're jealous Balthazar? After all, you're in a one sided love with your master." Nate whispers loudly.

"I'm not gay!" He yells. "Why does everybody think so? I have a fiancé in England."

"Oh really?" Nate says in an intrigued voice.

"Don't touch her, you man whore." He points a knife at him.

Nate puts his hand over his mouth and starts laughing. "Do you want a fight then?" The area around Nate becomes dense and purple cloud flames appear making a shriek loud noise.

Akira sighs. "Stop it you two." He says in a silent, deadly and a discreet voice. The flames disappear. Nate shrugs and straightens his blazer. "Nate, stop getting side tracked. Why are you here?"

Nate smirks. He takes out a brown oak box from his blazer pocket. "My boss finally finished the rings." He walks over to Akira and places the object on his hand. "I heard the 10th's right-hand man is flying over today to get it."

Akira opens it. "So we're the first one to get it."

"Of course, Hayate hasn't officially announced his guardians yet." Nate says. "So my boss isn't giving to him _just_ yet."

Akira takes out an orange ring with a sky symbol on it. He glides it on his right index finger. It glows with sky orange flames. He smirks.

XXX

Gokudera and Madeline arrive in Italy with their suitcases in tow. Gokudera carries both his and Madeline's luggage. Madeline turns to look at him. "Do you need help?"

"Nope." He says, obviously lying. Madeline sighs and picks one of the heaviest luggages with ease. "I say I didn't need help!"

"Men…" Madeline scoffs. She looks at her watch. "The Vongola should have arrived with our car already." Madeline stares at Gokudera. "What's with you?"

"It's nothing!" Gokudera looks around from her.

Madeline grabs his face and looks directly at him. "Are you sad that you're miles away from your Juudaime?" She teases him.

Gokudera laughs. His cheeks turn red. "No I'm not! I'm used being away from him."

"Really?" Madeline says, unconvinced of him. "You're basically cheating on me with Tsuna. I know when you're missing him."

"Tch Maddie…you don't have to say it that way." Gokudera turns away from her.

Madeline laughs. She wraps her arm around his arm. "I'm so glad we're back here." Gokudera smiles at her. "The last time we were in Italy was for Lambo and Ipin's wedding."

"Are you homesick?" Gokudera asks. "We can move back here when Hayate goes off to college."

"But when Hayate goes off to college, that time will be around when either Akira or he becomes the boss. When they become the boss then Tsuna will move back to Namimori. Are you stupid?"

"I'm not!" Gokudera says. "Besides…Juudaime might not live until then." He sighs. Madeline touches his arm.

A black SUV stops in front of the married couple. Madeline looks up to see a familiar face. "Tamaki!" She says happily.

An older Tamaki Kusakabe tips his black rimmed sunglasses. "Well, aren't you two all grown up?"

"We're only a couple years younger than you." Gokudera glares at him. "Shouldn't one of your lackeys get us? Why are you here?"

Tamaki laughs. "Kai-san is doing his yearly errand." Madeline frowns. "Apollo-san is here too, you know."

Madeline and Gokudera get into the car. "Then what about Carlos, what happened to him?"

"He is still alive and kicking. After all, he's only in his forties. Kai-san and I are here before we go to Namimori."

Madeline kicks the car seat Tamaki is sitting in. "You didn't come last year!" She says in an evil voice.

"We came two hours later! We were late due to Donatello's poor sense of direction." Tamaki groans.

Madeline looks at the abundant amount of flower bouquets. Each bouquet is wrapped with a colored ribbon, orange, yellow, blue and red. Madeline touches the one wrapped with the red ribbon. "Dad…" She mutters. Gokudera overhears her and clasps her hands tightly with his. Madeline smiles at Gokudera who smiles back. Tamaki drives the car and stops in front of a cemetery. He looks at both of them. Gokudera notices the cars parked beside them.

"We're here." Tamaki tells them.

* * *

**Any thoughts? Review!**


	26. Italy II

Gokudera places a bouquet of flowers on top of the metal table by the door. He enters the messy room with caution. The room is packed with old newspaper. On the table, there are unfinished lab experiments including cut up animals and rats strapped with wires. He walks past the chemical tubes nearby and the bubbling acid noise. He walks to the end of the room. Past the piles of dusty five-inch thick books is a man sleeping with a newspaper over him. Gokudera takes out a cigarette and burns the end. He puts the smoke in his mouth. He puts his hands in his pockets and kicks the four feet tall stack of books to the ground. The man sleeping hears the loud thud sound. He moves his head over the newspaper.

"Oh it's you Hayato." The man says, the darkness still covers his mouth.

Gokudera nearly bites off his cigarette. "You old piece of shit, GET THE FUCK UP!"

The man sighs. "You don't have to yell!" The man groans. The man gets up and wipes the dust off his pants. He pushes a stack of book away to make a path. He walks straight to his fridge. He opens it. "Do you want a beer?" The man rubs his eyes.

"That's the wrong fridge." Gokudera points out, seeing the blocks of bottles, some with animal parts in them.

"Oh, I forgot my glasses." The man says. He slides to the next fridge and grabs two cans of beer. He throws one at Gokudera. Gokudera nearly missed due to the very bad lighting. Gokudera walks over to the wall and flips the light switch on. The room shines brightly. The man groans. In the light you can see the man clearly.

The man is around his thirties with a slight scruff on his face. He has long black wavy hair tied into a ponytail. Several hair pieces frame his oval face. His fringe is very long, nearly covering his eyes and a few are up to his chin. He has a pointy chin and sharp golden eyes. He is a lean, skinny and tall man. He wears black slacks, a white dress shirt with three buttons unbutton revealing his chest and black converse sneakers.

He puts on his only top half black rimmed glasses. He speaks up in a tiresome voice. "So, why are you here, you fucking brat? Didn't you run away to Japan decades ago?"

Gokudera glares at him. "Tch, it's none of your fucking business." He folds his arms together. "I'm here to get the rings."

"It was a hassle to make so I'll bill you a large sum of money." The man walks over to look the wooden box. "I already gave the other box to my lazy ass of an assistant this morning."

"Where is your assistant?" Gokudera asks.

The man sighs. "Who really knows?" He scratches his head. "He's probably off fucking a girl. Nate always has some girl to fuck with."

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Gokudera looks at him.

The man laughs half-heartedly. "Well, when you live for 4 centuries, you lack the care for good manners." He finds the wooden box. "There it is, the modified flame rings." He blows the dust off. "I don't know why Tsuna wants it done so soon. Isn't the battle this fall?"

"He wants it done as quickly as possible." Gokudera explains. "Since the Vongola rings have turned back to its original form, we can't easily divide the rings for the candidates." He walks over to take the box. He steps away. "So that's why we asked you to make special flame rings which represent the mark of the chosen guardians." He opens the box. "Each ring is colored with its flame. Orange for sky, red fro storm, blue for rain, yellow for sun, green for lightning, purple for cloud and indigo for mist."

"Don't lecture me on dying will flames. I researched flames for a living you know. I don't get why you people asked me to make it instead of Irie or Spanner." The man scratches his head.

Gokudera smiles of amusement. "You are, after all, the greatest scientist of the entire world. You won 37 Nobel Prizes well not in your real name but it counts."

"Get to the point." He demands.

"Tsuna knows what you're capable of. That's why you're so useful."

The wavy haired man hums. "I'm happy to be used…as long I get paid." Gokudera walks towards the door. "So yeah it is that time of year again. Where is your wife?" He asks.

Gokudera turns around. "She's still visiting her father's grave."

"Hmm, the circle of life…oh, how I dreamt of dying over and over again." The man laughs. "No matter how many times I tried, I never died. 432 years is a long phase of life, don't you think?"

Gokudera speaks before walking away. "Well, not all of us are cursed with the power of immortality. You, Gilbert Night also known as Raven, the legendary scientist who created the Primo's gloves, were cursed by Antonio Fabio Montenegro De Rossi of immortality 400 years ago. How many people you loved died while you lived, never aging a slight bit?"

Gilbert chugs his beer. He wipes the foam off his mouth. "I fucking lost count." He tells Gokudera. Gokudera smirks and leaves the room. Gilbert looks at his bulletin board, covered with many old photos. Below the board are a couple of old paintings with no frame. Gilbert looks through them and stops at one of a young woman. "Like fucking hell I was cursed by that Antonio bastard! I guess no one will ever know the true story of the De Rossi, right Alice?" He says to the painting. "Like you can fucking talk, you son of a bitch." He mutters before drinking again. "Where is the fuck is Nate at?" He throws his can of beer.

XXX

"Achoo!" Nate sneezes. He wipes his nose with a tissue. Akira, Balthazar and Leon look at him.

"So some girl is finally getting her revenge on you?" Akira says. Nate looks at him, wondering what he meant. "It starts out with a sneeze then a cough then a sore throat. Soon, your nose will randomly bleed and then your pee will turn blue!"

Balthazar hits Akira on the back of head. "Stop telling lies!" He yells. His eyes light up with fire. "Obviously, his penis will come off due to the blue pee!"

"What?" Nate yells, finally paying attention to them since they mention the words "penis" and "come off". "I need it for obvious reasons!"

"You're a man whore." Leon says. Everybody stares at Leon sucking a lollipop.

"Look at what you done Nate." Akira points out. "You kill the innocence of a young boy."

"His dad is the fucking head of the Vongola Interrogation and Torture!" Nate adds.

"Why did you cursed in front of Leon? He's only nine years old." Balthazar yells.

Nate's face turns gloomy. "I think Boss's foul nature is rubbing off of me!" He realizes. "I need to get away from you guys in order to protect Leon!" He gets up. "I'll take my leave! After all, the cloud guardian must support its family from the shadows. I'll be with you mentally!" He runs away.

"You just don't want to babysit Leon." Akira points out.

Nate smirks. "Well of course. I'm 18 years old. I don't want to spend my summer babysitting a borderline psychopath's son who looks like a zombie/ vampire. I have foreign girls to meet and have fun with." He winks. "Bye-bye!" He runs away in a flash.

"What a man-whore…" Balthazar mutters. "Akira, let's make sure he doesn't make a move on the girls."

"Sure…" Akira yawns. "I don't want any drama in my family."

Balthazar gives Akira a smug grin. "Oh, what was that?"

"What was what?" Akira raises a brow.

"Did I just detect a sound of doubt in your voice?" Balthazar grins. "Did you hook up with one of your guardians?"

"No…" Akira quietly says. He looks away. Balthazar smiles after getting some dirt. Akira smirks. "What are you jealous? Don't worry; you're the only one for me." He teases him.

Balthazar hits him. "Stop joking around." He grabs his head. His eyes light up with fire. The aura around him becomes dense. "I have a pretty fiancé in England you know…you MET HER!" He screams at the top of his lungs. "Hmph!" He huffs. "I'm getting some air! I can't stand you." He walks away.

Akira sighs. "Ouch, a paper cut…"

"OH MY GOD! AKIRA, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Balthazar appears in front of him within seconds.

"See…" Akira smirks. "You can't live without me."

"Master…." Tears swell up in his eyes.

"Stop calling me Master! I finally got you to call me by my name when I was 10."

"But…you're my master!" He cries.

Leon stares at the two. "You got a fiancé Balthazar?"

Balthazar turns to look at him. "No one believes me…"

XXX

Madeline stands in front of her father's grave. She didn't talk much except about the ring battle and Hayate. She realizes she used to talk a lot with her father after he died. She never talked when he was still alive. She knows what the word regret really means now he died. Storm died five years ago, a year after Sonny and 10 after Leo. The Ninth died shortly after Tsuna became the Tenth. Apollo and Kai are still kicking. Carlos is still fairly young but has semi-retired after his son Leon was born. Madeline's mother has retired and went back to Korea. Madeline has no family in Italy anymore. There is no point of her living there.

She notices Gokudera arriving back from a far. Gokudera waves at her. He walks up to her in a hurry. He puts a feather mask. Madeline laughs. "What are you wearing?"

"There is a festival today!" Gokudera smiles at her. "Do you want to go before we head back to Japan?"

Madeline grabs Gokudera's hand. "Sure, let's go. We should buy some masks for Hayate." They walk toward the car. "Are you surprised how much time past by?" She asks.

Gokudera nods his head. "I still remember when Juudaime and the others were in middle school. We had great times back then."

"I was surprised when you came back to visit me. I was shocked." She smirks. "I thought you got a Japanese girlfriend. It explained why you never call me but then I realized Tsuna was the reason why you never call me."

Gokudera slightly chuckles. "I feel so old now. I don't even have a mid life crisis yet and I feel old."

"Well, we have to wait when Hayate gets a girlfriend. That's when we're old. I don't know what type of girl Hayate would like."

"Maybe a girl just likes you?"

Madeline looks in disgust. "Yes and we'll have a rivalry and hate each other for all of eternity." Madeline gets in the shot gun. "I can't believe Tamaki left us with his car. He will surely regret it." She smirks. She looks around. "Did you get it?"

"Yes, I got the box." Gokudera drives.

Madeline rolls her eyes. "Did you remember to get Tsuna's medicine?"

Gokudera stops the car. "Detour…" He mumbles.

"You're nothing without me." Madeline declares.

XXX

Akira enters Tsuna's office with no problems from the guards. Balthazar is preparing lunch on the terrace which means Akira has about 45 minutes to himself. He is happy that Balthazar is a perfectionist. With Balthazar busied with the chefs making sure they make everything exactly to Akira's taste buds, Akira can eat, drink and do whatever he want without his butler watching his move 24/7. Leon is currently in the bathroom but got lost due to the strange and many hallways. It will take 30 minutes for the guards to find Leon and escort him to the terrace.

Akira makes his way through Tsuna's things. His excuse: He is not here to stop him. Akira sits in Tsuna chair and swings the chair around. He notices the bottom left drawer slightly opened. He stops. He bends. He opens the drawer. He sees bottles of pills with Tsuna's name on it. He closes it shut. He picks his legs up and let them sit on Tsuna's desk. He sits back comfortable in the chair. He gets out his phone and dials Tsuna's number.

XXX

Back in Namimori, Tsuna watches a soccer game and eats popcorn with his daughter who went to the fridge to get ice cream. Kyoko talks to Haru in the kitchen, chatting about cake. Hana nearly falls asleep from their conversation and retreats to the couch. Ryohei sits next to Tsuna, eating the popcorn. His kids run around the house, playing pretend soccer. Ryu sits on the stairs, not caring about the game, and plays _Star Wars_ on his laptop. Yamamoto enters the room with some chips. He chats up with Tsuna and Ryohei and talks about Gokudera. They laugh and start talking about several people, reminding Tsuna that after three years of being officially gone, life is still the same.

Ryu wishes Hayate was here at Tsuna and Kyoko's house but a call from earlier explains that Hayate is currently in a ramen eating contest with Hiro at an anime convention. He calls Nami who doesn't want to watch soccer and has gone shopping with several of her friends from class. He calls Sakura who hangs up on him a second later. Ryu realizes he has exactly no friends to hang out with unless he is with someone else, namely Hayate. He goes back to his game, completing another level.

Tsuna's phone rings. He eyes widen when he sees it's a call from Akira. He stammers and doesn't know what to know. Ryohei and Yamamoto look at him strangely. He tells them Akira is in a rebellious stage and never calls him unless its work related. But since its summer, Akira has no work to do except mingle at parties and takes over at Tsuna's meetings. Tsuna accepts his call and waits for an answer.

"Tsuna…" Akira says. Tsuna frowns since Akira now calls him by his first name. This has started since Akira was 13 years old. "You forgot your pills. Do you want me to send it over?"

Tsuna's mouth drops. "No it is okay. Gokudera is getting me a new batch anyway. Is that all?"

"Yes." Akira hangs up.

Tsuna sighs. "He doesn't like me…" He mutters. Kyoko sees him worried about Akira. She mutters something to Haru who sneak a glance at Tsuna talking to Yamamoto. Ryu looks at his aunt and friend talking secretly. He takes a picture with his phone.

"What is going on with them? How intriguing…" Ryu glances through his glasses.

_Three and a half years ago…_

_Gilbert looked at Tsuna weirdly. "You want me to do what?" He asked. He glanced at Nate and told him to fuck off. Nate got up from his chair and left the room, muttering a couple curse words in English._

"_You heard me." Tsuna said. "I want you to make a modified version of the Vongola rings. Something that can emit flames temporary."_

"_I can make it but why?" Gilbert shrugged his shoulders. "It would take me about…three and a half years to make it since I have refigure everything and do all the fucking crap I don't want to do…"_

"_It will take three and a half years? Good, then you should start soon. They are needed for the Vongola 11__th__ Ring Battle." Tsuna told him._

_Gilbert dropped his pen. "You're retiring? It's so soon…"_

"_Sadly it is." Tsuna smirked at him. "I don't have that much time left anyway." He left the room with Gokudera who stood near the door. Nate returned to the room, saying his goodbyes._

"_Why did he retiring so early? I thought a boss like him would rule for life." Nate muttered._

_Gilbert smirked. "He should since he went back to old roots of the Vongola Primo. He's just like Giotto, only fighting for the sake of friendship."_

"_Oh…" Nate said before going back to work._

"_But I feel sorry for Tsuna though." Gilbert said out loud. "He is so young and yet he is diagnosed with the same illness of Giotto. Like hell he died of old age. Who knows how long that boy has before the Grim Reaper comes for his life."_

_

* * *

_

**Oh my god Tsuna is dying! What do you think about that? XD**

**Review!**

**How is Gilbert for you? =) I made him a little too...er...what is the word for it? idk...i came up with him like yesterday and it panned out well =)**

**I have no clue how long i should make the Vongola 11th but i did came up for an arc (it's in my head) after the ring battle...or should i stop at the ring battle..nah i write more =)**

**this is my favorite fanfic ever. i should say...i'm a little proud of myself. =D**

**i should stop typing this and start on the next chapter XP**

**Review! **

**Question: What is your current favorite anime and/or manga? Mines is Pandora Hearts. I never watch the anime until a week ago when i saw a video on Youtube. Maybe i will put it in the story...oops i think i already did with Gilbert though...**


	27. Italy III

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"I hate parties." Akira declares.

Balthazar looks at him strangely. "This is hardly a party." He looks at the guests dressed in black. "This is a funeral."

Akira yawns. "It's already seven o'clock and I'm sleepy. Let's go home."

"The sermon didn't start yet!" Balthazar stops him. "We have to stay since we're representing the Vongola." Balthazar pushes him toward the door. "Now let's go inside and enjoy the food before its starts."

"This is a bad idea." Akira tells him. "This is not any funeral. This is the funeral of Mitchell Castro. Are you crazy?"

Balthazar grins. "Yes. I'm a Vongola butler. We're all crazy."

They walk inside and make their way through the guests in the slightly crowded church. Mitchell was a popular man with many "friends". Akira looks at his right to see Nate chatting up and obviously flirting with the young woman in black and distinctly wearing a red rose on her chest. Akira recognizes the woman; she is Nick's 19 year old sister, Camilla Castro. Near the coffin stands an elegant woman with several gray lines on the side. Her hair is put up in a bun and wears a black hat with a veil, covering her old wrinkle face. Akira sits down while Balthazar goes to the refreshments to get some wine. Leon walks in with his father, Carlos. Leon immediately walks over to Akira's side while his father goes to pay his respect. Akira notices Carlos is wearing his weapon and a hidden gun beside his vest.

Akira stares at Leon. Leon grins. "I pity the fool." He points to the coffin.

"Why?" Akira smirks as he suspected a sympatric answer.

Leon clears his throat. He gives him a smug look. "He didn't get hurt enough."

Akira pats Leon on the head. "That is not something to say about the dead guy."

"Why?" Leon raises a brow. "That's what my dad said on the way here. Poor bastard, he didn't get a good punishment, he should have gotten a better more gruesome punishment for betraying the Vongola." He mimics his father's tough voice.

Balthazar sighs. "You guys are terrible mourners!" He says to them. He sits beside Akira. Leon skips up the hall to sit next to his father. Nate sits behind Akira and Balthazar.

"It's a lovely day, right?" He says in a chipper voice.

Balthazar sighs. "Whose number did you get?'

"Camilla, Cher, Anya and Lacey gave me theirs." He proudly grins. "Are you guys going to the party?"

"Well, my slave here wants to go." Akira complains.

"You're so anti-social!" Balthazar cries. "We were friends with the Castro you know. Not to mention, half of the Vongola are here. We have to go or face another revolt."

Nate laughs. "He has a point Akira. You're the most hated man here in this room. Everybody here fears you. These people were all of the Castro's allies. Beware of stray bullets and flying knives."

"Don't worry; my trusted butler can be my shield." He smirks. Balthazar nods. "I don't think his number one lover can die in front of him." He says to Nate. Nate laughs.

Balthazar glares at both of them. "I have a fiancé!"

"In England…" They say at the same time.

Balthazar turns to the front. "It's starting." He tells him. Akira takes out his iPod and starts to listen to music. Akira never like funerals since he never care for the ones who died. It's the same for everyone he once knew.

XXX

"It was so depressing. A lot of people came. But Castro didn't come close to the Ninth's funeral." Leon tells him.

The funeral party is now in the Castro's villa. There are several whispers in the room. The family of the deceased was here except for the eldest son, Nick. Everybody sneaks a glance at Akira when Nick is spoken of. Akira stares back at them and gives them a victory smirk. Everybody turns away.

Akira looks around. "Where are Gino and his father?"

Leon shrugs. "Who knows? Too bad Gino isn't here today. I need a gopher."

"He's an easy shrimp to fry." Akira smirks.

A pretty plum lady stands beside Akira and Leon and sips her red wine. She smiles at Akira and Leon. "So how did you know the deceased?" She asks in a sweet voice.

Akira tells her blankly. "I killed him." The lady blinks and swallows her drink in one gulp. She walks away, quietly laughing and saying what a cruel joke that is. Akira stays up straight. He speaks in a clear loud voice. "It wasn't a joke. I really did kill him." Everybody stop talking and stare at Akira. Balthazar gives him an evil eye for making a scene. Akira ignores him. "What?" He says to the crowd. "Did you expect me to apologize? Hell no. Mitchell Castro betrayed the Vongola by going against Tsuna's beliefs. Of course he was going to die. I would have kill Nick but he was in Japan at the time. Don't expect me to forgive them. I'm a heartless man. I could easily kill the rest of the successors who went against me. It would be like taking candy from a baby." The room went dark and quiet. Everybody is tense. He stares at the other successors who lost to Akira. They all glare at him. He smirks at them. "Was your punishment enough?"

Matt Lawrence, a successor, in a flash, attacks Akira with his knife. Akira stands still, not moving an inch. Matt glares at the butler who stopped his attack. Balthazar grabs and twists Matt's arm. "I'm sorry but anyone who attacks Akira will be stop by me." He glares at them. Leon and Nate stand close to Balthazar and Akira. Everybody backs away, fearing the wrath of Akira's guardians. Everybody knows they are not a match for them. They knew the stories of them. Even the outrageous ones were true. They glare at each other intensely.

Akira yawns. "I'm bored. Let's go home." He walks toward the entrance. His guardians walk behind him. He stops and turns to look at Matt. "Oh, I wouldn't want to go home if I were you. This is a warning." He smirks.

They walk outside towards the limo. Carlos walks up to Akira when he saw him. He throws his cigarette on the ground and stomps on it. "You do know everybody hates you right?" He asks him.

Akira gives him a slight nod. "I wouldn't care less if everybody hates me. Besides it's fun."

"What is?"

"It's fun that everybody hates me but they need me. I control the Vongola's affairs in Europe and North America. I do more work than my father does since for some reason, he likes to go to Namimori to forget the mafia life. To me, the mafia life is much better than the normal life. Without me living in Italy, he would surely never go to work."

"He only agreed to become the boss in order for his friends to be safe. He wanted to protect his friends."

"That's why there are more revolts. The Vongola is the strongest mafia family in the world but people don't like Tsuna changing their ways. They want things back to the way it was. The mafia is full of stupid people right?"Carlos looks at him, curious of what he meant by that. Akira sees it in his face. "The Vongola was originally a vigilante group. Tsuna and his guardians are well known for saving people and the world. They went back to the Primo's roots."

"You're not done yet?"

"Nope." Akira sighs. "I want to destroy this filthy organization." He looks at Carlos eye to eye. "I will destroy the Vongola one by one. For 400 years, they have caused troubles in people's lives, selfishly taking innocent lives. To them, they only care about money and power. They are a greedy filth of men. That's why I'm fit to be the Vongola 11th." He walks away, leaving the house. Balthazar, who was in the limo, drives backward to reach up to Akira. Nate bows to Carlos and gets in his sports car. Leon stands next to his father.

Carlos folds his arms. "Innocent people huh…are you talking about your parents, Akira?"

XXX

Akira walks in his room and throws his jacket at his chair. He falls to his bed, stretching out his arms and legs. He looks at his window to see a crow watching him. It flies away as he looks that way.

Balthazar places a plate of assorted fruits on Akira's table. He takes his jacket and hangs it up. "I never hear you talk like back so much." He tells him.

Akira shrugs. "I _love_ the Vongola. It's a well known fact. I'm a prisoner here. I can't leave without guards and you." He bits a piece of apple and points the green apple at Balthazar. "But it's a good punishment right? After all, I did try to kill Sawako when I was five years old. Everybody is a sinner. Everybody get their punishments, whether its death or their pride, they all have to face their sins one day. Do you have one Balthazar?"

"Who knows?" He laughs. "I served you. I know what mess up shit you do in your free time."

Akira laughs. "Start packing my clothes. We're leaving for Japan soon."

XXX

Gokudera stares at Tsuna. He hands him, his medicine. Within minutes, he starts crying. Tsuna freaks out. "Why are you crying?" He yells.

"Juu…dai…me, please don't die!" He cries.

Madeline hits her husband on the back of the head. "You're pathetic. It has been four years since he found out he will die. He's still a healthy man!"

"He has been coughing blood nonstop!" Gokudera shouts. "Juudaime, wouldn't it be best for you to take a rest."

Tsuna shakes his head. "I'm alright. After all, Gilbert-kun is my doctor. His medicine keeps me upbeat."

"I don't that man Juudaime. He may be smart but he is crazy. He is crazier than Dr. Shamal!"

"You should talk about your _brother-in-law _in that way." Madeline tells him.

Gokudera screams. "TCH! Don't remind me of that! We're not family!"

"Madeline-san, please stop teasing him." Tsuna says.

Madeline puts her arm around Tsuna's neck. "Tsuna, a good relationship is when you make fun of each other's faults. It makes your other more human."

Tsuna stares at Madeline. He laughs. "I haven't had a good laugh with Kyoko since the day she dumped me."

Madeline glares at Tsuna. "Why did you marry her in the first place? I always wanted you with that girl. She was less annoying than the others."

"Well, life is unfair…" Tsuna smiles at her. He frowns a second later. "We all have committed sins, right?"

XXX

Balthazar picks up Akira's suitcase and places it with the others. His father, Sebastian walks in. Balthazar salutes him. He signals his hand down. "You're leaving already?"

"We're leaving this week. I already sent letters to the others." He tells him.

"Where is Akira then?"

Balthazar looks around. "He must be in his private room."

In the room connected to Akira bedroom is a private room for Akira alone. The room is quite big. It has a single window which is opened. In the corner is a shelf full of paints, oils and brushes. Around the floors are several paintings. In the middle of the room, lies an easel with a small and tall table next to it. The easel is holding a painting Akira is currently creating. He grabs a black paint then a white paint. Akira puts down his brush. He stares at his now finished painting. He wipes his sweat off on the white cloth. He lies down in the recliner chair behind him. He takes out his iPod and listens to music. He stares at his new artwork. It is a painting of young boy in his pajamas and carries a brown teddy bear. The boy is scared. His clothes are covered with blood. Surrounding the boy is a group of seven people lying dead with blood stained on them. In the bottom of the painting is a shadow of a tall man with his gun point at the boy. The hand is only shown; wearing a black glove with a silver chain bracelet on is wrist. The bracelet contains a charm: the Roman numeral VII. Akira closes his eyes.

"Is he doing an art project for school?" Sebastian asks.

Balthazar nods. "Yes he is. The project is on…hmm…memories or dreams?"

"_Do you want to live or do you want to die?" A man in the shadows asked. He pointed his gun out towards the boy._

"_I-I-I want to live…"_

_The man smirked. "Then…" He put his gun down. "Till next time...Akira…"_

Akira opens his eyes. "It's time to go. I need to win the Ring Battle in order to face my second sin."

* * *

I can't even explain this chapter. i told my sister and she was just plain confused. Were you? I'm sorry then...

i'll be wrapping up Italy and moving back to hayate. oh i miss him so much XD

REVIEW!


	28. Italy IV

"We're leaving in two days?" Nate shouts. He looks at his computer screen. He has been on live chat with Akira a couple of minutes ago. He was shocked to receive a chat from him since Akira, by Nate's terms, incapable of making human connections or small talk. Nate looks behind him to see his boss, Gilbert, asleep under an old newspaper on his lab table. Nate turns back to conversation with Akira. "I have things to do before I go to Namimori. I have dates to cancel!"

"I told you we were leaving soon."

"You said the end of the summer. It's still summer!"

"Not in Japan." Akira yawns. "Beside, Tsuna wants me here soon. Sawako is apparently anxious to meet me."

"You should the Vongola 10th, father. He did adopt you." Nate tells him.

Akira brushes him off. "I'm an orphan." He declares. "I'm not related to that Kyoko and Sawako."

Nate sighs. "Fine." He grumbles. "I'll make plans to leave soon." He smirks. "So I'll finally meet the girls. Are they hot?"

"You met Selena." Akira recalls.

Nate ponders through his mind to remember. "That was before she hit puberty. I heard she have big boobs now. I like…"

"Pervert." Balthazar calls him from the screen.

Akira looks at Balthazar who appears out of nowhere. "Shouldn't you be working, my butler?"

"Then I have to call you master, Akira." He reminds him.

Akira shudders. "I hate my life."

"You're the poster boy for suicidal teenagers." Nate laughs. He looks at his watch. "Well, I have to go." He tells them. "I have a date with Miss Italy."

"Use protection." Gilbert mumbles. Everybody flinch. _He was awake?_

XXX

Akira walks in his empty hallway, passing through the pictures of the Vongola bosses. He stops to see the new painting of Tsuna, the Tenth. Sebastian walks by. He stands next to Akira.

"It's a wonderful painting." Sebastian praises him. "You're a good artist. No one can paint like you do."

"I don't like it." Akira reveals. "It's not my style of painting. I like gore, blood and murder."

"Like a true Vongola." The head butler smiles at him. "You don't want to go to Japan, right?"

Akira smirks. "You know me so well. After Tsuna exiled me here, you raised me along with Balthazar. You're like a father to me, well a little bit."

"I wouldn't use the words exile." Sebastian tells him. "Tsuna only sent you here because he thought new scenery would be good for you. I am honored to serve you and Tsuna. The Vongola is my pride. I will protect it."

"You are a good butler." Akira says. "If I lose, you have to serve Hayate."

"Are you scared of losing?" Sebastian asks him. "He has gotten stronger."

"But not strong enough to defeat me. We're different. He was raised by the Vongola Tenth's guardians. I was raised here in Italy. The east and west has different methods on raising the next heir to the Vongola."

Akira recalls the late nights he spent training when he was younger. After he was sent here by Tsuna, Akira immediately started his training as a hit man. He has to learn how to be tough and not be sway by his emotions. He remembers the punishments he gets when he made mistakes. He didn't get a time out. Instead, he got pushups on spikes, rock climbing on a hidden explosive wall and swimming in a shark tank. He was left with many scars, most of it gone now because of Gilbert's medicine.

When he was young, he used to get letters from Tsuna in Japan. He mostly wrote about the letters and cute things Sawako do. Akira burned them immediately. He has gotten pictures from Hayate. Hayate took photos of normal day activities. Akira burned them too. He hates it. Everybody is so…happy but they don't know the troubles brewing in Italy.

Akira lived through all of the attacks and all of the revolts from enemies and even allies at times. But no one experienced that in Japan. The mafia world in Japan is so peaceful you can't even call it an Underworld. It was disgusting to Akira. He hates peace. He knows from experience, peace can never truly happen. He hates when he hears of dreams. In the mob, there are no things like dreams. There is only one thing to count on and that is fate. The mafia crushes dreams like an ant.

Sebastian looks at Akira who stares at the painting he did for Tsuna's birthday. Sebastian knows Akira have problems like anyone but there is something about Akira that is off. Akira claims to hate Tsuna but he never specify why. He always said it was because of Kyoko and Sawako but he know it is not true. Akira always gives a damn when people talk about Tsuna.

_Three and a half years ago at the Vongola Holiday Party in Italy:_

"_Did you hear?" Mitchell said to his friend. They both washed their hands in the bathroom sink. "Tsuna is dying from this disease."_

"_Oh, really?" His friend said in an amused voice. "So Akira is taking over then…"_

"_Please, he is adopted." Mitchell reminded him. "But I did hear Tsuna adopted him from a dead relative." He looked at his face. He checked to see if his face was a little pale. He rubbed some cologne on his neck. "Anyway, Tsuna announced three years from now, a ring battle will occur. All successors have a chance to part in. Nick is the obvious choice to win."_

_The friend agreed. "You're right. He has the most experience but what about Akira? I heard he is very strong."_

"_Every time I see that boy, he is always lying around, not wanting to do anything. He always drawing or painting some bull crap. This is the mafia. We have no need for an artist. Tsuna raised that boy as a weakling. I kind of feel sorry for him. Tsuna is way too soft. I'm glad he is dying. He will ruin the Vongola. They won't make it unless the Eleventh is very strong." Mitchell said. "Only the strongest survive. Nick is the strongest of the successors." He and his friend leave the bathroom. _

_In a flash, the bathroom stalls opened revealing Balthazar, Akira and Nate. _

"_Adults are stupid." Nate declared._

"_Ditto…" Akira walked to the sink. He washed his face. He looked up to see Balthazar staring at him. "What?"_

_Balthazar raised his voice. "They disrespected your father. You're not going to do anything?"_

_Akira shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care what they think. You know I don't want to be the boss. All I care about is that thing and only that thing."_

_Nate sighed. "You're not going to find that man if you don't become the boss. He told you that, right?" Nate grabbed the briefcase he carried. "You need to show the Vongola what you got. Nick is in the lead but so are you."_

"_I heard Hayate is going to take part in the Ring Battle too." Balthazar said._

"_Hayate only does what his parents want." Akira told him._

"_Who cares? You know, Hayate doesn't want it since he thinks the title belong to you." Nate reminded them._

"_Nope, I only consider Hayate as a threat well maybe in the future." Akira sighed. "Let's go."_

_Nate stopped him. "Are you going to beat them up?"_

"_You know I can't." Akira answered. _

_Nate held up the briefcase in front of his eyes. "Boss and I made you an early Christmas present." Akira took the briefcase. He opened it. His eyes lit up. "Isn't there a "friendly" duel for all of the successors tonight?"_

_Balthazar grinned. "I heard Nick is joining."_

_Akira smirked. "Mitchell is an idiot for letting his son takes his punishment." _

Akira stares at his painting. "Is anything else you want to tell other than I'm a good artist?"

Sebastian slightly chuckles at his comment. He takes out a yellow folder. "We caught sight of _that man_."

Akira listens to him closely. "Where?" He asks abruptly.

"At the funeral…" Akira grabs the folder and looks at the pictures. A Vietnamese man in his thirties it shows. He has black hair, styled as a buzz cut. He has a scar on his left eye and an eye patch on his right. His attire is a long black trench coat, a black sweater, black pants and black biker boots. Around his hand is a bracelet with a Roman numeral seven charm.

Akira touches the bracelet. "The man I met when I was younger…the first to breach the castle without getting caught. Is this all you got?"

"That man is very clever. We only caught six sightings of him around the globe."

"Seven…" Akira asks.

"_When will I see you again?" Akira cried._

_The man turned around as he opened the window. "When you'll become the Vongola 11__th__…"_

"Akira…" Sebastian says. "Is everything alright?"

"Is this man connected to my mother?" Akira asks. "Does he know Tsuna?"

"He could…" Sebastian tells him. "Shouldn't you want to talk to Tsuna? He might tell you who this man is."

Akira shakes his head. "No I can't. Tsuna always lies to me. He never tells me the whole truth." Akira looks at his head butler. "Are you telling me everything?" he eyes him seriously.

Sebastian quietly laughs. He smirks. "Of course _not_…" He bows. "I'm the Head of the Vongola Butlers. I know many secrets." Akira frowns. He looks away. "I only know the secrets that occur in Italy." Akira looks up. "I have never been to Japan since Nono always liked to go by himself. So I wouldn't say that I was close to the Tenth. I met him for the first time when he brought you with him. Your attempted murder made Tsuna come to Italy for help. He never relied on his allies in Italy. Dino always came to him, right?"

Akira smirks. "Thank you for your work Sebastian."

Sebastian walks up the stairs. He turns around. "You don't have to become someone you don't want in order to find the truth. Sometimes the truth can destroy everything."

"I don't care. I need to find out. I want to know everything even if I have to betray the Vongola."

"Does Tsuna know this?"

"Yes." Akira says. "That is probably why he wants Hayate as the boss. There is no point of hiding it. I see it in his eyes. I have no one on my side." Akira walks away.

Sebastian nods his head. "Akira, you speak of him of hate yet Tsuna loves you more, he is willing to hide everything of his past for you." He mumbles. He remembers Tsuna's troubled face when he was younger.

"_I have to protect him!" Tsuna cried in the rain. "I'm all he got left! It's my entire fault. If I didn't…if I never met…" Tsuna brawl his eyes out._

Akira walks inside his room. He sees Balthazar still packing his clothes. Akira lies down on his bed. He takes out his cell phone. He stares at a number. He doesn't know whether or not to call. He throws his cell phone across his bed. The number he was about to dial was Tsuna.

XXX

Tsuna stares at his window. Below, he sees Sawako playing with Ryohei's kids. Ryu is on his laptop. Hayate walks in and starts playing with the sprinkler. Nami arrives with watermelon. Yamamoto walks beside her. He sees Tsuna looking from above. Yamamoto sets down the watermelon and heads to Tsuna's office. He walks inside to see Gokudera and Ryohei sitting down.

"What is going on?" Yamamoto asks.

Tsuna sighs. "Some of our members were attack last night. They were killed."

Yamamoto gulps. "Who did it?"

"That is what we're trying to find out."Gokudera says. "One of the men was able to leave a note in blood before he died. This gave us our clue."

"What was it?"

Gokudera flinches. "It's the Chronos symbol. The secret organization that erases people they deem evil of the world. They are the one who always attack Tsuna for the past couple of years. They're also called erasers."

Tsuna rubs his head. "I know they always attack us so it wasn't a problem. But this time, a number attacked them."

"A number? Isn't that the top ten erasers called? Numbers?" Ryohei says.

"It was the Number 7 eraser." Tsuna says. "This man is important."

"Why?" Ryohei asks.

"He's the one who always follow Akira." Tsuna tells them. "I don't know why but its likely Akira is his target. He is probably lurking around to play with Akira. Numbers like to play with their targets in order to have some joy in his mess up work."

"So why now?"

"The man who left the message stated Number 7 will interrupt the Ring Battle." Tsuna reveals. "The Ring Battle will have both Akira and Hayate. Chronos deem me as an enemy but the next boss of the Vongola will also become their enemy. I don't know why they are after both of them. They should wait until the ring battle. They mostly attack during the inheritance ceremony. But this time, they are not. They will try to kill them. We need to stop them." Tsuna folds his hands together.

"So what should we do?" Yamamoto asks.

"School starts tomorrow…" Gokudera says. "We should give them the rings by then. We all know who we're giving the rings to right?" Everybody nods their heads. "Well then, we need to find tutors for all of them. They lack experience compared to Akira's group. So they will need formal training. We made all of the calls Juudaime."

"So when is everybody arriving?" Tsuna asks.

"By the end of the week…" Gokudera nods his head. "Akira will be here in three days with his guardians." Gokudera tells him.

"Good…" Tsuna stands up. "Then in three days, we will give the rings out to Hayate's group."

"What about Akira?" Yamamoto asks.

"His guardians already got the rings from Gilbert-san."

XXX

In Kokuyo Academy:

Selena walks through the path connecting to the woods and her school. An owl flies above and drops a letter in Selena's hand. Selena opens the letter. It contains a ring and a letter from Akira. Mukuro walks in and sees Selena.

Selena holds the letter up. "I need a ride to Namimori." She says.

Mukuro smirks. "You can walk." He says before leaving.

Selena laughs. "Or I could fly." She looks up above.

XXX

In Ishiyama High School for delinquents in Tokyo:

In the middle of the school yard, hundreds of delinquents lie on top of each other, forming a large mountain. On top of the mountain stands a 5"4 female. She is 16 years old. She has black hair with long side swept bangs and black eyes. She wears an all white long jacket with the kanji yakuza on the back, white pants and bandages around her chest showing her abs. She carries a long wooden sword with a three feet wooden blade and a white bandaged hilt.

An owl flies above and drops a letter to the girl. The girl looks up to see the letter flying down. She grabs the letter.

"Aoi-sama!" An underling yells. "What is that?"

Aoi opens the letter. Her cheeks redden. "This is from Akira-san…" She quietly says. "Why is he sending me a letter?" A blue ring drops in her palm. She looks at it, curiously. She sees a train ticket to Namimori. "Um…" She says to her underling. "Nene, where is Namimori?"

Nene's mouth drops. "Why are you going to the Vongola capital?"

Aoi stares at her blankly. "Who is the Vongola?"

"You're kidding, right Aoi-sama?" Nene says.

XXX

A small town nears the mountains in Japan:

A young and plum 17 year old girl walks through the streets cautiously. A man walks past her. She punches him in a second. "AHHHH RAPIST!" She screams and runs away.

An owl flies above and drops a letter on her head. The letter falls in front of her. She bends down and picks it up. "A letter from Akira-san?" She stares at it blankly. A yellow ring drops in her hand. "A ticket to Namimori?" She says. "Should I go?" She wonders.

The men around the girl carefully back away. "You should go!" They all scream ad run away.

"Why is everybody yelling at me?" She wonders.

"Hey Rikku…you should go." She turns around to see her brother. "AHH! BOY!" She punches him across the street.

"I'm your brother…" He cries with foam coming out of his mouth.

* * *

HAHAHAHAHA! So what did you think so far?

Review!


	29. School is back

Hayate runs through the streets of Namimori. His Sky Wish glows a bright blue in people's eyes. "Activate!" An orange flame skateboard appears and Hayate grasps it with his hand. He skates through the kids and dogs. He skids on his right until it stops. Sakura appears in front of the school gate. Haayte laughs. "Good morning Sakura!"

Sakura gives him a red flag. "No skateboarding with a helmet." She tells him.

Hayate frowns. "It's the first day back and you're working me to the bone." He grabs the flag from her hands. "So Sakura how was your summer?"

"I trained." Sakura says. "What did you do?"

"I watched anime all day!" Hayate smiles brightly.

Sakura raises a brow. "What about your training?" She asks. She looks at his extravagant ring. "Did you work that out?"

Hayate shakes his head. "I suck at this." He whines. "The ring doesn't like me. I can only take an object at a time. I can't even activate a gun! I don't get it! It was working fine until the fight in Kokuyo Academy." Hayate sighs. "I can't even do cosplay with this ring."

Sakura folds her arms. "Then you should have trained."

"I lost hope in myself!" Hayate declares.

"Why?" Sakura asks, wanting to know.

Hayate pouts at her. "Akira…is…so…COOL!" He exclaims.

Sakura rolls her eyes. "Are you kidding me?" she says with another. She realizes this and turns around to see Ryu and Nami.

Ryu glares at Hayate. "You don't want to become the boss?" He yells. "You have to! It's in my life plan!"

Nami hits him. "Anyway, what's with the change in heart? You wanted to be the boss."

Hayate nods his head, still sporting the pouty look. "You guys didn't see the YouTube video?" He asks. Everybody stares at him. They don't know what he is talking about. "Ryu, give me your laptop." He orders. Everybody watches the video Hayate found. They watch the video silently.

"Did he just…" Nami starts off.

"Kill that guy…" Ryu finishes.

Sakura nods. "Yes." She says. "That was Mitchell Castro, Nick's father. I heard Akira froze the accounts but I didn't know he killed him."

"He is so cool." Hayate says.

Ryu hits him. "How is he cool? He killed that man!"

"He's the best mobster ever!" Hayate shouts.

"How this ended up on YouTube?" Nami ask.

Hayate shrugs. "I think someone put it up." He smiles. "So that's why I quit."

"HUH?" Ryu and Nami shout. Sakura rolls her eyes.

"Akira is a much better choice than me." Hayate explains. "Everybody is either scare or like him. Anyway, everybody respect him. He's a god."

"Yeah to you." Sakura says. "Are you sure?"

"I know Akira for a long time. I know how he fights." Hayate says. "It's too troublesome to deal with. I rather spend my time watching anime."

"You're so lazy!" Ryu yells. "You have to become the 11th!"

"But why?" Hayate says to them. They didn't reply. "I have absolutely no reason to become the boss. When people ask me why I want to be the next boss, my mind comes into a blank. I have nothing."

"So why should Akira win?" Ryu asks.

"His answer was awesome." Hayate recalls.

"_Akira, why do you want to become the Vongola Eleventh?" Hayate asked._

_Akira stared at him with a blank face. "Why should I tell you? I know the reason and I don't want to tell. Isn't it enough that I know the reason? I don' care what other people think about my resolve. I have none."_

"He is so cool." Hayate laughs. He turns around to see disgusted faces on his friends.

"How is that cool?" Ryu asks.

He looks at Nami. Nami's eyes sparkle like diamonds. "Akira-san is so cool!"

"WHAT?" Ryu yells. He looks at Sakura. "Sakura, what do you think?"

Sakura looks at Hayate. "Didn't you say that you want to become powerful in order to protect your friends? What happened to that?"

Hayate frowns. "The boy realized that his friends can take care of themselves." He smiles at them. "Besides, Nick was a douche for what he did to you so I had to beat him up." He says to Sakura. "But everything is over. I live a peaceful life. Nothing bad ever happens here in Namimori. Everything is so peaceful. I like it. That's why I like to spend my time on anime and the other things I like."

"Why?" Sakura asks.

Hayate shrugs. "Maybe it is because I realized if I become the boss I can never have the lazy days again. Everything I like will be gone."

"Did Uncle Tsuna say anything to you this summer?" Nami asks.

Hayate grins. "Nope! It was just me!" He walks inside.

"_Hey Uncle Tsuna!" Hayate greeted as he walked into Tsuna's office. Hayate saw Tsuna looking at a picture of him when he was younger. "Wow!" He said. "Akira does look like you! Your genes in the family come out strong! You look like the Primo now Akira looks like you!" Hayate sat down in a chair. He slouched back. "I don't look anything like the Second." He said._

_Tsuna laughed. "I kind of see it." He said. "You do look like Gokudera-kun but you have the Second's hair, eye, and skin color. You and Madeline-san have the same look as the Second. You can look pretty scary when you're pissed off. I should know, Madeline-san is always angry, mostly at me."_

_Hayate laughed. He looked around. "Juudaime, why did you want to become the boss?"_

_Tsuna chuckled as he remembers his past. "HA!" he laughed. "Actually, I didn't want to the Tenth. I always denied it. I even rejected the ceremony."_

"_WHAT?" Hayate said. "Why would you do that?"_

"_I wanted a normal life." Tsuna smiled. "But my fate was always bringing me back to the mob. When my friends got hurt, I wanted to protect them and defeat whoever causing them harm."_

"_Cool…" Hayate admired. "You're like a hero in a manga."_

_Tsuna chuckled. "I'm not a hero." He said. "There were times when I couldn't protect my friends."_

"_Did you ever regret being in the mob?" Hayate asked._

_Tsuna shook his head. "No. I'm actually grateful. If it wasn't for the Vongola, I would have never met my friends. I would still be No-Good-Tsuna, living a pathetic life. I don't regret being in the mob no bit…well I guess that's a lie. I did regret being in the mob one time, like really regret being in the mob. I wanted to kill myself."_

"_What was the reason?" Hayate asked._

_Tsuna looked at Hayate eye to eye. "I was responsible for the death of someone I really loved."_

Hayate lies his head down on his desk. Ryu and Nami walks in the classroom. Nami whispers to Ryu's ear. "I have to go to my class so make sure you'll change Hayate's mind."

"Don't worry, I will. I'm his guardian!" Ryu answers. Nami waves him good bye and walks out the door. She turns her head both ways to see if Hiro is coming to school.

XXX

Hiro bumps into Sakura at the main gate. He bows. "Good morning Sakura-san." He greets with a smile.

Sakura notices Hiro. "Oh…" She bows. "Good morning."

"Is anything wrong?" He asks.

"It's Hayate. He is having one of his drama queen moments." Sakura tells him.

"Oh really…" Hiro says.

Sakura coughs. "He's an idiot. You should go talk to him."

"Why?"

"He is thinking about quitting the ring battle. We want him to change his mind."

"Why?"

"I don't know but Hayate isn't thinking straight. He freaks out and bails. It has happened a lot." Sakura says. "But he might be serious. Can you go talk to him for me?"

Hiro nods his head. "Sure. I go talk to him but I don't know what to say."

"Think of something." Sakura walks away, leaving Hiro by himself. As she walks around the gate, she hears a squeal.

"Sakura-chan!" Li squeals. Sakura kicks him in the face. He falls to the ground. "You haven't change this summer!"

_"Li is in China to see his family. What he doesn't know is that he's meeting his fiancé for the first time." _

"_So?"_

"_So you're not jealous?"_

"_Why should I?"_

"_Li loves you yet you can't stand him. I don't want him to ruin a chance with a nice girl just because he has unrequited feelings for you. He still thinks he has a shot with you. He's an idiot so when you see him, you better reject him."_

"_Why are you involved?"_

"_He's my friend. I'm tired of watching him chased you for almost two years. You need to get your mind straight." Yin lets go of her hand. "I'll see you around Sakura-san." He walks past her. _

Sakura tightens her fists. "Li…leave me alone." She says quietly before leaving.

Li looks back at Sakura as she walks away. "Is she okay?" He wonders. "I hope she gotten my flowers." He hears a low engine sound behind him. He turns away to see Yin driving in his motorcycle. He parks his motorcycle and picks up his bag.

"Hello…" He waves his hand at his Chinese friend.

Li looks at Yin strangely. "You look different. You didn't get a haircut. Your hair is still long. What is new?"

Yin shrugs. "Nothing is new with me." He sees Sakura walks inside. "Did you talk with Sakura?"

"Nope." Li says. "She ignores me like always."

Yin sighs. "So did you meet your fiancé?"

"You knew…" Li asks. "Of course you knew. You know everything." Li shrugs. "She was okay. I told her I already like someone else but she wouldn't let go. I don't like the clingy types."

"Aren't you the same?" Yin asks.

Li laughs. "But I have a chance with Sakura."

"Sure you can." Yin says sarcastically. "Get over her. You're an annoyance to her."

"How would you know?" Li asks.

"I know how to read people." Yin says. "Sakura doesn't like you but you don't listen. As your friend, I encourage you to move on and find a girl who actually likes you."

"My father told you to do this?" Li asks.

Yin sighs. "No…I'm just stating the obvious." He pats his friend on the back. "You deserve better than that." Yin tells him. "I'll see you inside."

"Why is everybody telling I can't be with Sakura!" Li yells.

XXX

Hayate stares out the window. Ryu glares at him. Hiro sees the anger in Ryu's eyes. Hiro freaks out. He passes a note to Hayate. It takes Hayate exactly five minutes to notice the note.

_Are you okay? Everybody say you're quitting the ring battle. _

_-Hiro_

Hayate rips out a piece of paper and scribbles on it. He folds it up and passes it to Hiro.

_I'm worried. Being the boss of the Vongola freaks me out. What if I'm not good enough? What if someone I love die? I can't handle that. I want a normal life. –Hayate_

Hiro passes the note back.

_You don't know the future. You can't base your decision on something that hasn't happen yet. Of course you're scared! I would be too. I never met Akira so I don't know what to say but I don't think he's not the type to run away. Didn't you say before that people don't like Akira? Do you think he cares? No. Either should you. Hayate, no one is perfect. So what you're not good enough. As long you try your best you can accomplish anything. –Hiro_

_P.S. There is no such thing as normal =)_

Hayate smiles at Hiro. "Thank you." He says quietly. Hiro grins. The bell rings, ending first period. Hiro turns to Hayate.

"Are you back to normal?" Hiro asks.

"You're a good right hand man." Hayate smiles at him.

"I never agree to that position." Hiro shots back.

Hayate laughs. "I can't believe school is back again. It took me so long to finish my homework."

Ryu stands next to their desks and tilts his glasses. "Well, I finished my homework within the first week!"

"No one cares Ryu." Hayate says.

Ryu sighs. "I don't why you were freaking out about the battle. You're weird Hayate."

Hayate laughs. "Yeah…I might be weird."

XXX

Hayate lies in his bed at night. He puts his head over his sushi pillow. He closes his eyes as he goes into a deep sleep. In his dream, he sees a beautiful girl with long blonde hair. At first he thinks it is Angie but the face is different. The girl is wearing a pale lilac night gown with a blanket wrapped around her body. She stares coldly at Hayate. Hayate runs to her place but she disappears. Suddenly he sees himself at Vongola HQ. The room is half destroy. Everything is out of place. A massive fire is currently taking place. Hayate runs but he trips. He looks to see his dad in blood, dead. Hayate stands up to see his aunts and uncles dead, lying in the same circle around. But it isn't only them. He sees Sakura, Nami, Ryu and Hiro dead and covered in blood. Hayate runs to them. His eyes drop tears on his friends' bodies.

"Why so serious?" A girl says.

Hayate turns around to see the same girl in the lilac nightgown 30 meters away. "Who are you? Why is everybody dead?"

The girl glares evilly at Hayate. In a flash, she appears right in front of his eyes. She touches his face. "They're all dead because of you." She smirks. "It's your entire fault."

Hayate's eyes widen. Flying above in the sky is a large orange and yellow bird. "What is that?" He asks.

The girl looks up. "It's a phoenix." She smirks at Hayate. "You ran out of _time_."

Hayate screams as the phoenix flies straight towards him. In a second, he opens his eyes. He sees himself back to in room. He pants heavily. His body is sweating. Hayate stares at his ring. It is glowing. He looks at his finger next to the ring. It is empty with a ring but Hayate notices an indent mark around the finger. It looks like a ring lies there for a long time. But Hayate knows he never put s ring on that finger. Hayate grabs his iPod and starts to listen to music. He doesn't understand his dream. It was scary yet so confusing. Who was that girl? Why did he dream of a phoenix? Why is everybody dead? Most importantly, what did the girl mean by _you ran out of time? _He decides to sleep on it and asks his parents in the morning.

Hayate wakes up the following morning at 7:00. He touches his face. A bright orange light shines in his eyes. _Why isn't the light blue?_ He opens his eyes and holds his hand out. His eyes widen. Next to the Sky Wish is a mysteriously orange ring with a sky symbol on it.

"What the fuck?" He yells.


	30. Rings

**I have reached 100 reviews! Thank you so much for reading! i love this story! I never imagined reaching 100. I'm so happy! Please continue to review! I love to hear all of your comments on the fic. that is only way i can better XD. **

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

"Mom!" Hayate screams as he runs down the stairs. "Dad! Where are you?"

Madeline shoots a bullet at the wall. "In the kitchen…"

"Maddie, don't shoot bullets in the house!" Gokudera yells.

Hayate runs to the kitchen so fast he almost falls as he stops. He pants. "What is this?" He holds up his hand, revealing his new ring.

"It's your guardian ring…for now." Madeline says.

"HUH?" Hayate tilts his head.

"We can't exactly split the ring so we have custom rings made." Gokudera explains. "That ring is the official seal for the candidacy. Do not lose it."

Hayate smiles brightly at his parents. "So cool…" He says. "This ring is…" He stares at his ring.

"You're such a drama queen." Madeline mutters.

"You know it!" Hayate grins. "I have to change! I have to get ready for school!" He runs upstairs.

Madeline gives Gokudera a cup of coffee. "Wasn't he in a depressed mood yesterday?" She kisses Gokudera on the cheek. "He takes after you."

"Are you kidding me?" Gokudera looks at his wife. "You're the one who acts bipolar every five minutes."

"THEN DON'T PISS ME OFF!" She snarls. She laughs. "He's definitely a descendant of the Second. We're all hot headed people." She sips her coffee. "Did you send the other rings?" She asks.

Gokudera nods his head. "Everybody got their rings today." He eats a slice of bacon. "Oh, Akira is coming today."

"Oh really?" Madeline says. "I'll hope you redid his room. He still has his room right?"

"Yes…" Gokudera smiles at her. "Juudaime brought new furniture for Akira's family."

"His whole family is staying there?" Madeline raises a brow.

"Yeah…is that a problem?" Gokudera asks.

"Do you not know his guardians?" Madeline says before grabbing a slice of toast. "I did a background check on all of them. They're crazy."

"I think every generation of the Vongola is crazy." Gokudera mentions.

"I wonder how Kyoko will handle them. She is too…"

"Nice?"

"NO!" Madeline yells. "Kyoko is taking care of the most dangerous mobsters of the next generation. She can't last a day." Madeline smirks. "Wait, this might be a good thing." She laughs mischievously.

"You really hate Kyoko, don't you?" Gokudera mutters.

XXX

Sawako puts her shoes on. Kyoko appears behind her. "Here is your lunch!" Kyoko kisses her daughter on the cheek. "Have a fun day at school, my pretty daughter."

Sawako smiles at her mother. "I will, Mom!" She hugs her and heads out the door. She stops. "Mom…"

"What is it Sawako?" Kyoko walks through the front to see what is going on. She stops.

Parked in front of the house are two black and silver Cadillac. Their mouths drop. Men in black suits come out of the cars. They open the back door. A jetlagged Akira comes out with aviators covering his tired eyes. He dresses in a blue graphic t-shirt and old school jeans.

He looks at Kyoko and Sawako. "Oh…it's you people."

"You people…" Kyoko scoffs.

"Oni-san!" Sawako runs up to hug her brother. Akira walks past her. Sawako stops. Her eyes are watery. Balthazar notices it when he comes out of the car. Sawako rubs her eyes quickly. She turns around. "Oni-san!" She says in a cute voice. "I have to go to school but let's hang out when I come back!"

Akira looks back. "Sure."

Sawako grins happily. "Alright!" She waves good bye before hurriedly off to school.

Akira walks up to Kyoko. "Hello Kyoko."

"It's Mom." Kyoko corrects him.

"Yeah but you never raise me. You're not worthy enough to be my mom." Akira sneers.

Kyoko scoffs. "You-"

"Akira!" Tsuna shouts when he walks out of the door. "Why are you here early? I was going to pick you up!"

Akira shrugs. "I didn't feel like waiting. What time is it?"

"It's 7 o'clock." Kyoko says. "We should be quiet. The neighbors might complain."

Tsuna laughs. "Yes you're right, Kyoko-chan." He grabs Akira's hands. "Let's go inside." He smiles at his son.

"Balthazar, bring everything inside." Akira orders.

"You don't have to tell me that." Balthazar snaps. He picks up Akira's luggage. Leon puts his luggage on top of Akira's luggage. "Hey…" Leon walks away before he gets yell at.

"You're a servant Balthazar." Nate says. "Get used to it."

"I'm not carrying _your_ luggage." Balthazar glares at him.

Nate sighs. "Fine." He admits his defeats. He picks up extra luggage. "I have no idea why Boss decided to come. I don't want to carry all of his stuff."

Gilbert wraps his arm around Nate's neck. "You're an assistant." He blows into Nate's ears. Nate screams. "You're so cute."

"That is not funny!" Nate yells.

"Hey Tsuna, you got any sake?" Gilbert asks when he walks inside.

"Eh!" Tsuna says. "It's the morning!"

"So?" Gilbert replies. "When you're-"

"When you're immortal, you don't give a shit about manners." Nate cuts him off. "Yeah we know."

Tsuna laughs. "Bring everything upstairs." He tells the men.

"So where are we sleeping?" Akira asks.

"In your room!" Tsuna claps.

Akira looks at his guardians. "I have a room?"

"How should we know?" They all say. Leon looks up at Tsuna. "We all share one room?"

Tsuna grins. "Well you boys will all stay in Akira's room where as the girls will stay in the guest room."

"I'm not sharing a room with Boss." Nate says as he looks at Gilbert drinking sake.

Gilbert laughs. "Don't worry! I'll be staying at my student's house right?" He looks at Tsuna.

"Yes you will." He laughs.

"He's a tutor? Hell will break loose." Nate mutters.

"You're funny." Gilbert sneers. Nate sneers back. He puts down the luggage and sits down beside Gilbert and drinks a glass of sake.

"When will the girls come?" Nate asks.

"Is that all you care about?" Balthazar yells.

"Then you can pick up Selena." Akira says. "You did say you wanted to see her."

Nate smiles happily. "Alright…"

"We should warn Selena on what's coming." Leon whispers. Balthazar nods his head.

XXX

"Hello Principal Hibari!" Hayate waves at him.

Hibari glares at him. "What do you want?" He demands.

Hayate backs away."You're mean Principal Hibari."

"Good." Hibari says without a care. He looks away but still notices Hayate staring at him. "What is it?"

Hayate smiles brightly. "I got a candidacy ring!" He shows off his bright orange ring.

"Well so does Akira. What else is new?" Hibari says.

"Where is Sakura?" Hayate asks.

"I didn't arrive with her. You go find her yourself." Hibari walks away from him.

Hayate takes out his cell phone. "SA-KU-RA where are you?"

"Behind you…" Sakura speaks in a quiet voice. Hayate's mouth drops. He points to her legs. "Oh this…" She looks at her bandaged legs. "My injuries are still healing."

"It has been a whole summer!" Hayate shouts.

"I was tortured." Sakura says quiet and nasty tone.

Hayate frowns. He looks down. A bright purple light shines in his eyes. "You have the ring?"

Sakura looks down. "Yes. My father gave it to me this morning. We're supposed to meet our tutors today right?"

Hayate nods. "That is what my parents told me. We're meeting with Reborn later." Hayate jumps happily. "I'm so happy!"

Sakura gives him a low smile. "You were sad yesterday. Did Hiro talked to you?"

Hayate smiles at her. "Yeah he did. Thank you for everything."

Sakura shrugs. "I don't get you. You always have fits about everything."

"I didn't want my friends to die on me." Hayate tells her. "Or be the cause of it."

Sakura sighs. "I'm not going to die. I'm a Hibari." She walks away. "You're weird Hayate. I'm glad you're back to normal."

"What is normal anyway?" Hayate laughs. "I'll see you later Sakura."

"Hayate!" Ryu runs up to him. "We're going to be late!" Hayate looks up at the clock. They have one minute until the bell rings.

"Holy shit! We have to go!" Hayate runs.

XXX

"You know you can just use the Sky Wish to get here earlier." Hiro pats Hayate and Ryu on the back.

"We have detention!" They both cry.

Ryu's eyes water. "My mom is going to kill me!"

"We have guardian training!" Hayate yells.

"HUH?" Ryu and Hiro say. "What are you talking about?" Ryu asks.

Hayate looks at them with a blank face. His eyes water with tears. "No! Hiro is not my guardian! It's the end of the world!"

Ryu and Hiro look at each other. "Do you mean this?" Hiro asks. He shows off a silver chain necklace with a red ring around it. "It was in my mail. I was told to wear it if I want a month supply of pure beef."

Hayate's eyes light up. "You're my Storm guardian! I knew it!"

"How come I didn't get one?" Ryu wonders.

"Didn't Uncle Ryohei give you it?" Hayate asks.

Ryu shakes his head no. "I didn't see him."

"Well that explains it." Hayate puts his hands behind his head. "I wonder if Nami got her ring."

"Well, she is not here today." Hiro says. He sits down in Sakura's empty seat since Ryu took his seat. "She was sick yesterday. I guess it got worse."

"We should see her after school." Ryu suggests.

Hayate nods his head. "You're right. We should. We are meeting Reborn at Take Sushi. I can't wait to meet my other guardians!" Hayate puts on his thinking cap. "I wonder…who are my lightning and mist guardians?"

XXX

Hayate skips on the way to Take Sushi. Hiro and Ryu star at him weirdly. They walk several meters behind him. Hayate turns around in a leap. "Hey guys! Hurry up!" He smiles happily.

"He is bipolar?" Hiro asks.

"Nope but we're looking into it." Ryu whispers. Ryu looks smugly at Hiro. "Hiro, since I'm the sun guardian, you have to take orders from me."

Hiro laughs. "Why? According to Hayate, I'm his right hand man."

Ryu glares at Hiro. He says haughtily. "Well, I have been Hayate's friend since birth!"

"So?" Hiro smirks. "We're closer. We like anime and manga…to the extreme."

Ryu's face turns red. "That is going to be my catchphrase since I'm the sun!" He laughs.

Hiro smiles at him. "We'll see about that."

The boys reach Take Sushi. They enter through the front door. They see Tsuna and Reborn eating the sushi Yamamoto made for them. Yamamoto sits down across from Tsuna. Sakura is in the corner drinking tea.

Hayate walks up to Sakura. "Where is Principal Hibari?" He quietly asks.

Sakura sighs. "He hates grouping so he dropped me off here." She looks at Tsuna. "I'll need a ride home."

Tsuna smiles at her. "I'll give you a ride home."

Yamamoto chuckles heartily. "Why doesn't she stay over for a sleepover?"

"No." Sakura rejects within a second. Yamamoto's face turns blue.

"Where is Nami?" Hayate asks.

Footsteps can be heard on the steps. Hayate sees Nami coming from the kitchen in her blue sweats. She isn't wearing any makeup and her face is entirely red. She rubs her eyes. She looks up with her vision now clear. Her eyes go bug eye when she sees Hiro. She runs away. "Dad, you didn't tell me people were here! You said the store was closed!"

Yamamoto grabs his daughter. "I was telling the truth. This is Vongola business, Sweetie."

"I hate you." Nami cries. She runs next to Sakura. Sakura scoots away from her.

Ryohei and Gokudera walks in. "Let's start the meeting." Reborn announces.

Ryohei gives Ryu a weird look. "Why are you here Ryu?" He asks.

Ryu wonders what he means by that. "Aren't I a guardian?"

All of the guardians look at Ryohei in a strange way. "You didn't tell him." Gokudera quietly says to him.

Ryohei frowns. "I couldn't…it will break his heart."

Gokudera sighs. He scratches his head.

Hayate looks at the adults weirdly. "What are you talking about?" He asks. "Isn't Ryu my sun guardian?"

Reborn tips his head. "No he is not." He reveals. "Nami is the 11th generation sun guardian."

Nami chokes. "Wh-what?" She shouts.

Ryu's eyes widen. "What are you talking about?" He looks at Nami. He gasps. He points as the yellow ring around her right ring finger.

Nami looks at it. "What is this?" She realizes the ring on her finger.

"It's the sun ring. It's proof that you are a candidate for the ring battle." Reborn tells her.

"I'm sorry, son." Ryohei says. He touches Ryu's shoulder. "We all talked and decided Nami would be a better choice for Hayate."

"Then who is the rain's guardian?" Ryu asks.

"You'll know soon." Yamamoto quietly says.

The room turns silent. Hayate reaches out to Ryu but Ryu grabs his bag and walks away. "I'm not welcomed so I'll go home now." He sniffles. He leaves the restaurant in tears and runs away.

Everybody look at Nami. Nami looks up at her father. "Do I even have sun flames?"

Yamamoto nods his head. "Your mother is a sun flame. You inherited both of our flames."

Nami sighs. "Really…"

Hayate notices the awkwardness of the room. He sighs heavily. He stands up and stomps loudly, averting everyone's attention to his. "Well, let's start?" He says in a questionable tone.

Tsuna quietly laughs. "Yes, let's start." He stands up. "You all are official candidates for the ring battle. You have 10 days to train. You each will have a home tutor to help you. Your tutor will live with you for the time being. You cannot go to school since there's no time. You got that?"

"Um…" Hiro speaks up. "Where are the others?" He looks around.

Hayate pouts. "YEAH! Where are my lightning and mist?"

"And rain…" Hiro includes.

"They couldn't make it today so I already set up everything for them. You will meet your tutors either today or tomorrow morning. Everybody has a different schedule." Tsuna tells them.

Reborn jumps to Hayate's shoulder. "I will be with you."

Hayate grins. He looks back at Tsuna. "What about you?"

"I'm neutral." Tsuna answers. "Besides I will be spending all of my time with Akira." He speaks in an exciting mood. "We can finally hang out!"

"How is it fair that Akira's family can relax while we will train?" Nami points out.

Reborn laughs. "You don't know anything. Akira's family is a group of elite fighters. Most of them already have an infamous reputation in the Underworld. You guys are only known because of your parents. None of you guys are professionals." He looks at Hiro. "Well except for the storm, the rain and the mist."

"Not even Sakura…" Hayate says in amazement. Sakura glares at him.

"Sakura only does minor things." Reborn mentions. He looks at her. "Sakura, have you ever done a paid mission?"

Sakura sighs. "No. According to my father, I'm not ready and strong enough to handle _real_ missions. The only thing I do is patrol."

"But you killed people before." Hayate adds. Sakura glares a nastier look at Hayate. Hayate whimpers. He looks for help at Hiro. Hiro shrugs, not knowing what to do.

Reborn tips his hat. "See, you guys are not ready to fight Akira and his family. You will lose but you're lucky we're giving you formal training."

"You should have trained us from the start!" Hayate whines to his father.

Gokudera takes out a smoke. "You guys were kids. We didn't want to take away your childhood."

"I had no childhood." Sakura mutters.

"I was a human experiment." Hiro mentions.

"My mom was dead." Nami adds.

Hayate looks at his friends and back at his father. "You raised me well." He gives him thumbs up.

Gokudera scratches his head. "Ok…" He looks at Tsuna for help.

Tsuna clears his throat. "Don't worry about Akira's family. As long you try your best, you can do anything." His friends look at him weirdly. "That is not good enough?" He asks. He looks back at Hayate's family. "Well, Akira's family is technically training for the next ten days so you'll both work hard!" He smiles at them. They are still unconvinced.

XXX

"So we're doing work for the next 10 days?" Nate asks. He lies on the brown couch with a glass of red wine in his hand.

Akira sighs. He grabs Nate's glass and takes a sip. "According to Tsuna, Chronos might interrupt the Ring Battle."

Balthazar sharpens his knives at the coffee table. He touches the blade of the newly sharpen knife. "So it's open season for us." He drops his knife when he looks up. "Akira! Do not drink the wine especially from Nate's glass!"

"HEY!" Nate shouts.

"You don't where his mouth has been!" Balthazar yells.

"Oh…you're right." Akira realizes. He drinks the rest of the wine, unfazed of what his butler told him. "I'll survive." He puts the glass down.

Balthazar points his knife at Nate. "If you made Akira sick, I will kill you."

"Then I will kill you." Nate smirks. "Who's faster?"

"Me…" Leon says in a monotone voice, raising his hand. Nate laughs as Balthazar glares back at him.

Kyoko stands in the kitchen, watching them through the window. "They are so weird." She says t herself. "Relax Kyoko, it's only for a couple of days then they will be gone. Akira will be gone." She smiles happily to herself. Akira stands near the door, overhearing Kyoko's conversation to herself.

"_Akira…" Tsuna reached out for his arm. Akira pulled his arm away. Tsuna frowned. "Why you don't want to go to Japan? It's your tenth birthday! Are you still worried about what happened five years ago? It's okay. You didn't mean to."_

_Akira glared at Tsuna. "Why should I go back to a place that never wanted me to begin with?"_

"I swear I'm going to kill myself one day." Akira mutters.

* * *

**Aren't you shocked? I never thought Ryu would be a fit to the family. It didn't seem right. Don't hate me if you like Ryu.**


	31. Tutors

**Sorry it has been a while...i was busy with work i didn't have a time to write. **

**Anyway, the Ring Battle arc has finally start now Hayate's guardians have tutors. Who are their tutors? Read to find out!**

**New character has arrived in the Hibari Clan! Who is it? He wasn't in De Rossi that is for sure.**

**Ryu is still bummed so he won't make an appearance for this chapter and the following ones.**

**Review!  
**

* * *

Hayate and Gokudera walk home from Take Sushi. Reborn sits on Hayate's shoulder. He senses Hayate is till moody about Ryu. He tips his hat. "You knew Ryu is not fit for the mob." Reborn tells him. "You were in denial, right?"

Hayate sighs. "I thought something was off. Ryu didn't have a ring. It all makes sense. But I never thought Nami would be my sun!"

Reborn smirks. "You don't know anything about the people who are close to you. The people you least expect are the ones who will help you the most."

Hayate grins. He whispers into Reborn's ear. "So who are the others? At least tell me one."

Reborn thinks about it. "Alright, I'll tell you." Hayate listens gleefully. "Your lightning guardian is a well known mob prince in Asia."

Hayate's eyes widen. "Li-senpai is my lightning guardian!"

"Is he the only mob prince you know?" Reborn asks.

Hayate nods. "That is his nickname." He mentions.

Gokudera gets his keys out. "Let's go inside now. Maddie is probably for waiting for us." He opens the door. In the front hallway, next to the shoes, are three large bags standing in the middle. "Maddie…is Gilbert here already?" He yells.

Hayate's eyes perk up. "Gilbert? Who is that?" He runs to the living room and sees a hobo man lying in his couch.

The hobo man looks up through his thick glasses. "Oh, are you Hayate?" He stands off. He wipes off a large amount of dust off his pants. Madeline sprays a large dose of air freshener in the living room.

Madeline looks at Gokudera. He puts his hands together to apologize. She gives up and walks to the kitchen. "I need liquor."

"Give me one too Madeline." Gilbert yawns. He grabs Hayate's hands. "So you're the Sky Wish bearer?" He looks at him closely. He spins him around a couple of times. Hayate gives strange looks to his father. Gokudera grabs the beer his wife hands him. Gilbert stops and examines him closely. "You really do look like the Second. Yes, I see it in the eyes." He looks at Gokudera. "You took more of your mother's side than your father. That is for sure."

"Really?" Hayate says.

Gilbert tilts Hayate's head. "Yes. I did grow up with the Primo and the Second before I turned immortal."

Hayate's mouth drops. "Wait…is your name Raven?"

Gilbert shrugs. "I'm Gilbert Night also known as Raven."

Hayate's eyes light up. "You're the legendary scientist who created the X-Gloves." Hayate squeals. "I heard so much about you! You're Nate's boss right? I heard he was an assistant to someone but I never thought it was you!"

"You're hyper." Gilbert says. "You're just like Nate when he was a kid." He smiles mischievously. "I will destroy your moral being."

"You're so cool!" Hayate squeals.

"This is a good match." Reborn says. "Gilbert is one of your three tutors."

"Wait-"Hayate stops. "So who is my other tutor?"

Gilbert stares at the Sky Wish. "You'll meet her soon." Gilbert smiles at Madeline. "So Madeline, where am I sleeping?"

Madeline throws him a pillow. "There is a guest room next to Hayate's room." She says. "Hayate, it's time to go to bed. You have training in the morning."

Hayate salutes. "Yes Mom!" He runs up the stairs.

"He's happy." Gokudera adds. "I wonder if the others are okay."

"I feel sorry for Sakura." Madeline mutters. "I would hate to have her tutors."

XXX

Hibari is in the kitchen, standing right next to Chrome and sipping tea. Mai sits beside her husband, Heiwa who returned from China recently. He resembles his son, sporting a smile when Sakura comes in. Sakura never met her grandfather since he is always abroad. To her, he looks like her father, only more relaxed and outgoing. It's creepy. She cringes at the thought of Kyoya Hibari laughing and smiling. She notices her great grandfather Kai sitting opposite of Mai. Kai is the eldest Hibari and thus rules the family. Sakura has only met him a few times but he left a deep impression every time. Every time she sees him, someone always dies. She spots Shizuo eating his pineapple on the table. He is sitting next to Kai.

"What an idiot…" Sakura thinks to herself.

Mai claps her hands when she notices Sakura. She jumps up and runs towards her. Sakura backs away, aware of her Grandma's affections. Mai grabs Sakura's hand and pulls her toward Heiwa. "Honey, this is Sakura! Doesn't she look like Chrome?" She touches Sakura's face.

Heiwa laughs. "Yes, she does look Chrome but I think she has more of Kyoya's genes."

Mai nods her head. "She's so pretty like a true geisha!" Mai pinches Sakura's cheeks. Sakura silently protests until Heiwa stops his wife from suffocating her.

"Mai, don't you remember why we're here?" Heiwa tells her. Mai lets go of Sakura and hurries to her husband's lap. Hibari cranks open the wine bottle. He pours the liquid into the glass and drinks it in one gulp. Chrome grabs the bottle away when he reaches for it. She pours a cup for Kai. Heiwa smiles at both Chrome and Kai. He glances at Sakura who is standing, waiting patiently for her relatives to talk. "Well, Sakura, you might have already guessed but Kai and I will be your tutors." He smiles brightly at her.

Sakura stares at her parents. Hibari looks away while Chrome smiles at her. Kai clears his throat. "Sakura, you're weak. You lost and have gotten yourself tortured by a group of fools. I am ashamed of you. I thought you were stronger than that." Kai stands up and looks at his grandson. "Your parents raised you to be soft." He walks over to Sakura's side. He puts his hand on her shoulder. "I'm here to make you strong."

Sakura frowns. She knows she is weak. She has gotten weaker for the past couple of months. Ever since she lost that one fight last year to a certain pretty boy, her fighting skills have decreased. She allowed herself to have juice thrown at her. Students who run away from her, unable to receive their punishment for breaking a school rule. She has gone soft. She never knew how serious the problem was until she lost to the white haired boy, Zero, a human weapon. She spent the last days of summer wondering if she can only take on thugs. She never realized that her level was so low compared to the others. She doesn't want that to change. She needs to be the strongest or she is nothing.

Kai notices the silence he is getting from his beautiful great-granddaughter. To him, she is very strong but is unfocused. She is very stressful. Kai knows the first step to make her stronger but Sakura to find the answer for herself. Kai puts his hands behind his back. He speaks in a clear nearly threatening voice. "Training starts at 6:00. There will be no breakfast."

Sakura nods her head. "Yes sir." She walks away, carrying her bag and books. She goes to her room with Shizuo trailing behind her.

Kai turns his head to Kyoya and Chrome. "You kids are a nuisance." He states, slamming his crane into the ground, making a loud thump. Chrome yelps and hides behind Kyoya. "Go away for the next ten days. I don't want you anywhere near the estate. Do you hear me?"

They nod their head. Mai pouts. "You can't kick them out! Who is going to make breakfast and take care of Shizuo?"

Kai glares at his daughter. "We have servants for a reason. Kyoya and Nagi will be a bother to Sakura. It's best if they are not here. Mai, _you_ will take care of your grandson. Heiwa and I will be busy so you need to be busy. You're also a nuisance." Kai sits down and sips his drink. He looks at the married couple. "Why are you standing here for? Go and pack your bags!" He orders them.

Kyoya nearly grabs his tonfa, preparing to fight but is stop by Chrome. She grabs his arm and pulls him away. She leads him inside their bedroom. "I don't take orders from him." He angrily says. He sees Chrome packing her bags. He grabs her arm. "You're actually listening to him? You're crazy!"

Chrome touches her husband's arm gently. "He is right. We're terrible parents. We'll only be in the way." She takes out a couple of shirts and pants. "Besides, we need a break." She waves his purple shirt in Kyoya's face. "You need to relax. You pressured Sakura a little too much. She is under a lot of stress. She is only 14 years old and a girl. She is not you." Chrome smiles at him. "Just think of it as vacation or a second honeymoon."

Hibari smirks. "We're not leaving Namimori. We're not leaving when enemies are coming in. I'll bite them to death for disturbing the peace." Hibari notices himself packing his luggage. He throws a shirt to the ground. "We're good parents, Chrome. You're a good mother."

"But Sakura doesn't need a mother right now." Chrome sighs. "I'll just have to wait until she gets a boyfriend. That is when a mother is needed."

Hibari zips his bags. "Let's go before Grandfather yells." He tells her. "So where are we going?"

"The inn isn't the only hotel in Namimori. We can go to the one downtown." Chrome says.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Hibari mutters. "If we leave Sakura and Shizuo alone with my grandfather, who knows what might happen."

Chrome laughs. "My my Kyoya, I never knew you were so worried. It's cute." Hibari shots a look. Chrome sticks her tongue out at him before grabbing her purse.

XXX

Yin stares at his best friend. "Are you okay?" Yin asks.

Li glares at him. "What did I drink?" He scratches his hair. "What did you give me?"

Yin shrugs his shoulders. "A girl I know gave me a bottle of sake. You need to loosen up a bit."

Li's mouth drops. "You gave me alcohol?"

Yin smirks. "You enjoyed it though." Yin stands from his chair. "This is way I told you we shouldn't go to a club. You can't handle the nightlife." Yin checks his watch. It is only 8:00. "You're pathetic." Yin tells Li.

Li ignores Yin as he hears laughter from outside. His father, Hei, have just come back from drinks with a friend. Li opens his door to sneak a look at his guest. He couldn't see him though because they have moved to the next door. Li tiptoes his way down the hallway. Yin looks at his strange friend and walks quietly behind him. Li stops at the corner. He pokes his head out to see his father talking with a man around 25 years old.

The guest is tall and built. He wears a long brown ragged coat over a white shirt and jeans. He has yellow horns on the sides of his head. Li immediately recognizes the guest. It is Lambo, head of the Bovino family and the Tenth Vongola Lightning Guardian. Li never knew his dad is friends with the famous Lambo. Li knows Hei Li is friends with Sakura's parents but not anyone else of the Vongola.

Hei spots his son eavesdropping. "Shaoron, come in. I need to have a word with you." He says out loud.

"Shit…" Li mutters. He walks out and stands in front. He bows. "Yes, Father?"

"This is Lambo. You might know of him." Hei says. Lambo greets the Chinese boy.

Li smiles at him. "Hello. It's nice to meet you."

Lambo chuckles at him. "It's nice to meet you too Shaoron." Lambo stands up and grabs Shaoron's hand. "You need this in order to join." Lambo slides the green ring onto Li's index finger.

"What the-"Li shouts. "What is going on?" He asks.

Lambo sighs. "You are chosen to be Hayate Gokudera's Lightning Guardian. I will be your tutor for the next ten days. Let's work hard."

"WHAT?" Li yells. "Why should I?"

Hei glares at his son. "Don't you _dare_ bring shame into this family? You have no choice but to join."

"I don't want to!"

Yin claps his hand. "Wow Li, looks like you will be hanging out with Sakura a lot more now you're both Hayate Gokudera's guardians."

Li stands still. He turns to Yin. "Are you serious?"

Yin smirks. "Of course! You have to spend time together. It's only natural, right?"

Li nods his head willingly. "You're right! Yin, you're so smart!" Li smiles happily. "I will always be by Sakura's side! HAHAHA!"

Yin looks at Hei who gives him a thumb up. "Now give me my money." Yin mutters.

"So how is Ipin?" Hei asks Lambo.

Lambo grins. "Oh…she is meeting her student tomorrow morning."

XXX

Nami wakes up extra early due to her father. She doesn't get why she has to go to the dojo at 6:00 am when everybody else is asleep. Yamamoto has left early to go somewhere. Nami suspects he will train the mysterious rain guardian. She wonders who the better match was if she wasn't. Yamamoto told her she is good at either one but Ryu isn't. Nami hopes Ryu is alright and doesn't hate her for taking one of his dreams away. Hayate didn't mention anything else to Ryu. Ryu hasn't answered any calls from his friends. Nami makes it to the dojo within 20 minutes. As she walks in, she sees her Uncle Ryohei and a Chinese lady. Nami recognizes the woman. It is Ipin!

"Aunt Ipin!" Nami squeals. "Why are you here?" She runs up to her.

Ipin smiles at Nami. "Wow, you're so grown up. I didn't recognize you at first."

Nami laughs. "Well, I did get some highlights." She points out.

Ryohei tilts his head. "I don't see it." He clears his throat. "OKAY! There is no time for girl talk! It's time to fight to the extreme!"

"Huh?" Nami asks. "You're my tutors?"

Ipin nods her head. "Yep, we are."

Ryohei grabs Nami. "Sun flames users have strong arms and legs. So I will strengthen your arms where as Ipin focuses on your legs. We don't know which one suit you better so we will try both." He looks at Nami straight in the eye. "We have to bring out the sun within you, Nami."

Nami sighs. "Will I end up with huge muscles?"

"No why?" Ryohei asks.

Nami prays. "Thank you Buddha because boys do not like girls who look like boys."

"What is she talking about?" Ryohei asks Ipin who laughs silently.

XXX

While Nami is training at the dojo, one of her crushes, Hiro Takagi is still asleep in his comfortable bed. He hears a knock on the door. He ignores it. Another knock comes unheard into Hiro's ears. Within seconds, Hiro hears the sounds of multiple bullets going through his door. He runs out of his bedroom and runs towards the hallway. The door is in little pieces on the ground. Hiro looks up to see Madeline Mariotti reloading her gun.

She points the gun at him. He puts his hands up. "Get the door next time, you got that?" She glares at him.

"Hayate's mother, why are you here?" Hiro asks.

Madeline twirls her gun around. "It's Madeline-san, Mariotti-san or _Ace Striker_." She remarks. "Call me Ace Striker; it's more fitting for the job."

Hiro nods his head in fear. "You didn't answer my question, Ace Striker-san." He blinks.

Madeline smirks. "You're right. I didn't answer your question." She sits down on a nearby chair. She crosses her legs. "I'm your tutor for the Ring Battle."

"WHAT?" Hiro screams.

Madeline shoots a bullet at Hiro. Hiro's right arm transforms and blocks the bullet. Madeline grins. "You're a good fighter but that fist won't work on a Vongola Butler. I should know since I lived in the Vongola mansion since I was young. I know how they operate."

"So what should I do?" Hiro asks.

Madeline smiles at him. "How is your aim?" She looks at his right arm.

"It's average." Hiro replies.

Madeline scoffs. "I should know. I saw your fight from the videos. One in 10 of your flames will actually hit your target. Let's shorten that a bit, Hiro Takagi. You must not take Balthazar lightly. He will kill you the moment you'll get lazy. He is the Demon Butler's son after all."

Hiro looks at Madeline. "Can I ask you a question?" Madeline nods. "Who is the strongest?"

Madeline smirks. "I knew you'll ask that." She stands up from the chair. "In Akira's family, _Akira _is the strongest. You shouldn't underestimate the others too. Nate single handedly defeated a family to the point of obliteration. Leon is quiet but he is dangerous once he gets tick off. Selena is a strong witch but she is not good in hand and hand combat. I heard Aoi is quite normal and Rikku is a danger to society. But in my son's family, you guys might not stand a chance. Hayate is quite weak and doesn't know how to control his power. Nami is only good at sports and liking boys. Sakura has issues. You hold back your strength. Li is quite pathetic. I can only count on your rain and mist guardian _for now_."

Hiro sighs. "Do we have to win?"

"That can only go for Hayate. You cannot win unless Hayate steps up to the plate. He is troublesome but it nothing to worry about. I'm only concern for someone else like Akira." Hiro looks at her in confusion. "Well, it's time for training. We are going to the mountains to shoot inanimate objects. Hurry up and get dress."

XXX

"Are you ready?" Gilbert asks. He looks up from his computer towards Hayate who is standing out in the middle of the battlegrounds.

Hayate dresses in his grey sweats and green _Sgt. Frog_ t-shirt. Hayate pumps up. "I'm ready! Let's start!" He says when he finishes tying his white _Nike_ sneakers.

"There is no turning back Hayate." Gilbert says with his menacing voice. Hayate squeaks with fear. Gilbert feels a light bump on the back of his head. He turns around to see a discerning and annoyed look from his assistant holding a bag of bread and coffee.

Nate shoves the croissant into Gilbert's mouth. "Just start already and die." Nate mutters.

"Why are you here, Nate?" Hayate asks. He points his finger at him. "SPY!"

Nate throws melon bread at Hayate. Hayate catches it with his mouth. Nate rolls his eyes. "Hey _Cucciolo,_ SHUT UP." He yells at him.

"We have no choice since Nate is Raven's assistant." Reborn butts in. "He has to help."

"I really don't care since I rather spend my time flirting with Japanese girls than hang out here." Nate adds.

"Hey Casanova, you brought the first aid kit right?" Gilbert asks. Nate holds it up for Gilbert to see. Gilbert puts on his glasses. He stands several meters from Hayate. "Are you ready?" He asks lazily.

Hayate smirks. "I have always been ready."

"Whatever."

"Sky Wish, activate!" Hayate yells. The Sky Wish shines a bright blue in everybody's eyes.

Gilbert smirks. "Raven, activate." He says in a soft tone. Behind him, a purple fog appears with silver chains coming out, hitting the ground and wrapping around Gilbert's left arm. Black feathers flies out of the fog. Hayate looks up at the fog growing bigger by the minute. He stares at the golden eyes popping out of the fog. The Raven has appears.

Hayate's ring glows. Hayate feels the strange yet nostalgic sensation. Hayate questions his thoughts but realizes it came from the Sky Wish. He doesn't understand why but one thing is for sure. "The Raven looks so awesome!" He squeals in delight.

* * *

**Training time has begun! **

**What do you think about it so far?**

**Review!**

**BTW cucciolo means puppy in Italian. Hayate is definitely a puppy to many of the characters.**


	32. Hayate's tutor, Gilbert Night

"_Hey Casanova, you brought the first aid kit right?" Gilbert asks. Nate holds it up for Gilbert to see. Gilbert puts on his glasses. He stands several meters from Hayate. "Are you ready?" He asks lazily. _

_Hayate smirks. "I have always been ready."_

"_Whatever."_

"_Sky Wish, activate!" Hayate yells. The Sky Wish shines a bright blue in everybody's eyes._

_Gilbert smirks. "Raven, activate." He says in a soft tone. Behind him, a purple fog appears with silver chains coming out, hitting the ground and wrapping around Gilbert's left arm. Black feathers flies out of the fog. Hayate looks up at the fog growing bigger by the minute. He stares at the golden eyes popping out of the fog. The Raven has appears._

_Hayate's ring glows. Hayate feels the strange yet nostalgic sensation. Hayate questions his thoughts but realizes it came from the Sky Wish. He doesn't understand why but one thing is for sure. "The Raven looks so awesome!" He squeals in delight._

XXX

The bright blue light disappears when a metal ax appears in Hayate's right hand. He grips the handle tightly and run towards Gilbert. Gilbert points his left arm at Hayate. The metal chains wrap around his arm extends forward, covering its hand. As it wraps around the hand, it forms a silver gun with a black barrel. Gilbert aims its gun at Hayate. Hayate sees the light coming out of the hole.

"Holy shit!" He moves to his right as Gilbert fires a bullet that is condensed in cloud flames. The bullet moves at a slightly higher speed than your average bullets. The bullet misses Hayate hits the ground. Hayate feels relief but is shocked that the bullet splits into two and bounce back to the air, one of them grazing Hayate's leg before he jumps.

Gilbert stands silently, nearly bored. "The new bullet is kind of slow. We need to ramp up its power next time, Nate." Nate checks the controls of the computer, completely ignoring Gilbert. "Nate?" Gilbert yells out.

"Fuck off." Nate gives him the finger. "The propagation should have increased its cloning by 0.05 seconds. You're right, it's slow."

Gilbert cocks the bullets out. "It's useless to me." He says as the bullets fall out. He looks up at Hayate. "Are you still alive?" He asks.

Hayate lets out a huge sighs before yelling at Gilbert. "You bastard! That was a test! Aren't you supposed to use the Raven?"

Gilbert gives him a menacing smirk. "Well, you certainly are Hayato's son. Don't worry, I will start now." The chains appear again and shoot out around Hayate and Gilbert. They each hit the ground with it sharp points at the ends. They all connect back to Gilbert's left arm. He grasps the chains, condensing it with his cloud flames. He pulls one to hit Hayate at his right side. Hayate blocks it with his ax and pierces right through it. The ax disappears. Gilbert pulls another chain at Hayate, this time at his head. Hayate summons a long hilt sword with a red emblem. He swings the sword, breaking the chain into two. Two chains wrap itself around Hayate's legs. He swings his sword again but notices it's already gone. Two other chains grab hold of Hayate's arms. Gilbert gives a signal to Reborn. Reborn jumps in the sky, turning to Hayate. Leon transform into a gun. Reborn grabs it and shoots a hyper dying will bullet at Hayate's forehead. An orange flame appears all around Hayate's body before disappearing. Hayate screams with his new found power. He breaks the chains. In his hands appears a pair of iron gloves. He slams his fist into the ground, breaking the floor apart. Gilbert walks lazily to the left, missing the hit. Hayate breathes heavily after the gloves disappear. Gilbert notices a pattern. He walks over to Hayate. Hayate drop his knees to the ground. Gilbert and Reborn stand in front of Hayate.

"So this is all?" Gilbert says to Reborn.

Reborn nods his head. "The Sky Wish is a powerful weapon. Of course, it would put a strain on a boy like Hayate. He has no experience."

Gilbert grabs Hayate's hand where the Sky Wish lies. He looks at the ring and at Hayate. "So you can only use a weapon one time then it disappears. So in three moves, do you think you can beat Akira?"

Hayate shakes his head no. "I can't. I'll get myself kill. I'm weak compared to him."

"No, you're stronger." Gilbert tells him. "With the power of the Sky Wish, you can defeat Akira. It's too bad; you're not fully powered up though. It will be better for your training."

Hayate stares at Gilbert. "What are you talking about? Aren't I already at full power?"

"No you are not." Gilbert reveals. "You're only using a little bit of the Sky Wish. Actually the Sky Wish is only giving you rice but the not the full course. You only have that ring for about two months and that is all you can get out of it. Wow, you're pretty useless." Gilbert bends down. "Listen Hayate, you don't have the energy to form a weapon. You already need an oxygen tank to bring you back to life. You need better stamina in order to hold a weapon longer than five minutes. I could just attack you but we don't have the time to do so. Using the Hyper Dying Will Mode can strengthen your power but in the end, you still lack energy. You need to get the Sky Wish's entire power in order to get powerful. Or you can just end up losing yourself to the Sky Wish. Which one is it?"

Hayate glares at Gilbert. "I will get powerful before my ten days are up."

Gilbert smirks. "Yep, you really are your parents' kid. You don't like when people tells you the heartbreaking truth."

Nate hits Gilbert on the back of the head. "Shut up and get to the work!" He yells. He looks at his watch. "I have to go. I have to do my other job."

Gilbert scratches his head. He grabs Nate's long plait. "Not on my watch. Akira and the others can kill without you. You're still my assistant."

Nate puts his bag down. "At this rate, I can never meet girls. I still have to pick up Selena. Wait, is she already here?" He wonders.

Gilbert ignores him and goes back to Hayate. "Okay Hayate, we have to pick up the slack. You have to get the full power so we can officially start training."

Hayate gives Gilbert a weird look. "We haven't trained yet?"

Gilbert nods his head. "You're useless now. Even if I do fight you, you power up a little bit. You're at 10%. We need you to get to 60-80% and we'll start from there. In ten days, you will be at 100%."

"So what do we have to do?" Hayate asks.

Gilbert smirks evilly at Hayate. Hayate shudders. He does not like that look on Gilbert's face. "You need to die."

"WHAT?"

"Well, just borderline dead. You have to get inside the Sky Wish. You can meditate but where is the fun in that?" Gilbert grins.

"You're crazy." Nate says.

Gilbert ignores him. "Anyway, you have to get inside the Sky Wish. In there, you have to pass a test. If you pass the test then my job is done."

"What?" Hayate asks. He doesn't understand what is going on.

Gilbert stretches out his arms. "My job is to get you inside the Sky Wish. My good buddy Raven can teleport you into the Sky Wish. But we need your body here in order to track your movements. Your body will be the only link we have to you. If you die, then we know. But if your body went with you then we have no clue whether or not you're dead or trap forever. So the moment you'll die, Raven will teleport your soul into the Sky Wish. After that, you're on your own."

Hayate stands up. "Let's get started."

Gilbert smirks. "I like that." The Raven appears behind Gilbert. A chain pops out and aims straight at Hayate. Hayate stands still. Reborn slips a bag into Hayate's pocket before jumping out of the way.

"You're going to need that, Hayate." Reborn mutters.

The chain pierces through Hayate's heart. Gilbert grabs the chain. "Now, Raven!" The Raven flies out of the dark fog. It is immensely large, as it sprouts it long wings nearly hitting Nate who was meters away. It flies at a fast rate, reaching Hayate's soul before the last two heartbeats. Hayate falls to the ground in a deep sleep with the chain still attach to its chest. The Raven reappears again going back to its shadow. Gilbert whistles. "Now, we can only count on the third tutor." He says to Reborn.

Reborn tips his hat. "Let's just hope, she is willing to help him." He says quietly.

Gilbert smirks. He senses his stomach growling. "Nate! Where is my food? I'm fucking starving out here."

Nate rolls his eyes. "It's right there." He points to the food on the table. "Freaking idiot, I don't know why he is my boss…" He murmurs.

XXX

"OW!" Hayate screams. "That hurt! He cries. He looks around to find himself in the middle of the forest. "Where am I?" He wonders. "Why am I talking to myself?" He walks around to find his way. He looks up at the tall fir trees. He smells the air. _Why does this smell like Italy? _He stands still, wondering what to do next. _Shouldn't I be in the Sky Wish? Then why am I in Italy? This is really Italy or somewhere else? I need to get out of here._ He hears a noise coming from behind. He takes out a spare gun his mother gave him not long ago. He points the gun towards the area he heard the noise. "Who is there?" He yells. He hears footsteps coming near. He takes the safety off. He sees a figure from behind the tree. "Who are you?" He shouts. The person walks out. Hayate stares in awe. She is a beautiful girl. She has long blonde hair and purple amethyst eyes. She only wears a white strapless dress and a silver locket around her neck. Her small feet are bare.

"Hello, my name is Angie." She says in a quiet monotone voice.

"Angie? Why does that name sounds so familiar?" Hayate wonders.

XXXX

"ACHOO!" Hiro sneezes.

"Are you okay?" Madeline asks.

"I think so…" Hiro says.

* * *

**This chapter was a little short but it felt like it was over.**

**Review!**

**Next chapter: NEW CHARACTER!  
**


	33. A Red Rose

_"OW!" Hayate screams. "That hurt! He cries. He looks around to find himself in the middle of the forest. "Where am I?" He wonders. "Why am I talking to myself?" He walks around to find his way. He looks up at the tall fir trees. He smells the air. __Why does this smell like Italy? __He stands still, wondering what to do next. __Shouldn't I be in the Sky Wish? Then why am I in Italy? This is really Italy or somewhere else? I need to get out of here.__ He hears a noise coming from behind. He takes out a spare gun his mother gave him not long ago. He points the gun towards the area he heard the noise. "Who is there?" He yells. He hears footsteps coming near. He takes the safety off. He sees a figure from behind the tree. "Who are you?" He shouts. The person walks out. Hayate stares in awe. She is a beautiful girl. She has long blonde hair and purple amethyst eyes. She only wears a white strapless dress and a silver locket around her neck. Her small feet are bare._

_"Hello, my name is Angie." She says in a quiet monotone voice._

_"Angie? Why does that name sounds so familiar?" Hayate wonders._

XXX

"Who are you?" Hayate asked.

Angie stood still. The expression on her face remains emotionless. "I'm Angie. I'm the first Jikken weapon. You know Hiro Takagi."

"Wait…" Hayate stared blankly at her. "You're the girl who started the whole thing and told Hiro about the thing." He rambled on, not knowing what to say. _She is different from what I imagined. She is very pretty but she looks so familiar. She looks a little bit of that blonde girl from my dream._ He looks closely at Angie. _Her blonde hair is much lighter than the girl. It's not her._ "Are you my third tutor?" He asked.

Angie shook her head no. "I'm your guide."

"HUH?" Hayate said to her. He was completely confused right now. One thing has been on his mind since he met her. _Why was she here?_

Angie walked up to Hayate. She grabbed his hand. She touched the blue ring on his finger. She touched the Sky Wish gently. "Alice is my creator. I was made from her power, _this power._"

"HUH?" He said again, emphasizing his question. "Who is Alice? What are you talking about?"

Angie looked down at Hayate. "I'm taller than you." Hayate frowned. He hated being short. He was the same height as Nami and Sakura. Ryu was a little bit taller than him. Hiro was also taller than him. Everybody was taller than him. Even Sawako was taller than his height at 10 years old. He doesn't know why he was so short since his parents are tall. Angie saw the humiliation in his eyes. "Did I offend you?" She asked.

Hayate's face turned red. "No! No, you didn't! I'm good. It's not my fault I'm a bean sprout. _I'm a bean sprout._" He cried. Angie gave Hayate a little smile. _She is so beautiful._ Hayate paused. _Wait, why do I feel something bad will happen if I keep staring at Angie. _

Angie turned around, facing the trees. She held her hand out. The trees moved, making a path. She looked back at Hayate. "It's time to go. You have things to do."

"Like what?" Hayate asked. "I'm completely confused. Gilbert-san said I have to get the full power of the Sky Wish."

"Yu won't get it if you stay here. Alice is on the other side." Angie told him.

"Who is Alice?" Hayate shouted.

Angie raised a brow. "I thought you knew her. It would have been impossible to get her in the first place without meeting her." Hayate stared at her blankly. Angie realized he has no idea what she is talking about. "You don't know Alice?" Hayate nodded his head. "She is my creator. She is the one you called the Sky Wish."

Hayate's eyes widen. "What?" He said.

_"Do you want power?" A faint female voice said. Hayate looked around weirdly to see someone. But no one else is there. "I can help you."_

_"How?" Hayate said aloud._

_"I can you the power of kings." The voice said._

_Hayate blinked. "Are you C2 and are you going to give me geass?"_

_The voice laughed. "No…but I can help you only if in return for something else. Life is an equal exchange."_

_"Alchemy?" Hayate's eyes widen. "Or is this Yuuko from __xxxholic__?" He scratched his head. "Which one is it?"_

_"Pay attention!" The voice yelled. Hayate flinched. "Do you want the power or not?"_

_Hayate nodded his head. "Yes. I want the power."_

_The voice sighed. "Good grief…put on the ring."_

"Holy shit! That was her!" Hayate just realized.

"I will explain everything to you." Alice told him. "The Sky Wish is actually a person named Alice Montenegro De Rossi." The De Rossi part got Hayate's attention. He never heard of an Alice before in the De Rossi history. Alice grabbed Hayate's hand. "We don't have much time." She warned him. "You must get to Alice before it's too late."

"What will be too late?" Hayate asked.

Angie gripped his hand tightly. "Before your soul will be trap here forever."

XXX

Angie and Hayate made their way out of the forest. Out in the meadow was a variety of flowers, ranging from the colors of white to blue. Angie pointed upward, catching Hayate's attention. He saw a tall white brick tower across the meadow. "Alice is waiting for you there." Angie told him. "I cannot pass through. You are on your own now." Her body began to disappear. "Please tell Hiro, I said hi." She asked him before her whole body disappeared.

Hayate grinned. "I'll will." He looked back at the white tower. "Now all I have to do is to go inside there, right?"

He walked toward the tower, taking light steps. The tall white tower had only one window at the top. The lower half of the tower had vines with white flowers around it. Hayate walked through the grey-stone path and stopped at the large white wooden door. He pulled the black knob and stepped back as the door opened. He looked in awe as he saw the inside. In the middle of the room was a gorgeous white marble fountain. The fountain was round with a smooth and curve edge. Water poured out of the fountain, cascading down to the floor. Hayate stepped forward on top of the water. He freaked out, wondering if he was floating in the air.

He noticed the roses on the exterior were white but the rose petals in the fountain were instead red. He looked up to see red rose petals falling down from above. He held out his hand. A small fully bloom red rose rested on his hand. He admired its beauty. A little thorn pricked his pricked his finger. He dropped the rose. The rose floated on the water along with a drop of Hayate's blood. Soon blood spread out and the entire water turned red. Hayate immediately ran up the stairs, terrified of what just happened. He looked back to the blood minimizing and reached back to the bloody thorn he pricked.

"And things cannot get weirder…" Hayate muttered under his breath. He walked up the steps. The stairs were everlasting. Hayate wondered when he will reach the top. _You will never reach me._ Hayate turned around to see no one. He heard a voice but it was inside his head. He was completely confused. He admitted he does anime voiceovers in his head but the voice was different from ones he does. The voice sounded a lot like Alice. Hayate wondered who Alice was. She was the Sky Wish according to Angie. But Hayate never heard of an Alice before. Of all of his Vongola History lectures, he never heard of Alice. He only knew of the first boss.

As he walked up the stairs, he looked at his watch. Five minutes had gone by and he wasn't at the top yet. He decided now was the time to do the legendary three steps in one in order to not miss school trick. Hayate never attempted to do it but he heard Hiro accomplished it the day after summer break. He tied his shoes and gave himself a pep talk. Now it was time. He ran up the stairs as quickly as possible. He saw himself reaching the top but it was a long stop, he was still halfway through. He decided to muscle up a bit and aim higher. He ran five seconds faster. He was losing his breath. He couldn't keep up. The stairs was never going to end.

He reached his arm out, seeing a bright light. He reached for it. He was tempted due to a sound. A sweet melody he heard. He closed his eyes. He listened to the piano keys playing. The piece was familiar. He played the musical piece when he was eight years old. His father taught him to play but his mother was far better. The musical piece was a famous one, created by one of the Vongola long ago. According to his mother, it was inspired by a young girl who loved to play. The girl was a muse to the man. Hayate never knew who the man nor the girl was but he had an itching feeling of who it might be. He ran faster, wanting to see the person playing the piano. But the stairs were impossible. The voice was right. He could never reach the top. But then again, Hayate liked a challenge.

He felt a burst of energy running through him. The ring on his finger glowed with power. His shoes transformed into the same shoes except for the white wings on both sides. Hayate felt himself almost flying even though he was running a tad faster. He saw the light. He heard the music clearly. He made it.

He stopped when he reached the last step. He took a breather. The wings disappear. He looked up to see red roses on the high walls. He looked around to see a white grand piano in the middle. The floor was made of glass. Underneath the piano was a large hole. The piano stood midair with nothing bound. Red petals fell below the grand piano. Hayate's heart nearly stopped. A young girl played the piano effortlessly. Her eyes were closed. She was completely intoxicated by the sounds the keys made. She continued playing, ignoring Hayate's entrance. Hayate listened closely. She played beautifully. She finished the musical piece. Hayate was silent. He didn't know whether or not to clap.

The girl looked at Hayate. She was so beautiful. She had a close resemblance to Angie except for the hair color. Her long blond reached her knees. Instead of the straight hair Angie had, she has wavy hair with several braids around. Her hair parted to the left. Her side swept bangs skimmed above her golden colored eyes. She wore a white eyelet bubble dress above her knees. Her feet were bare. A red rose fell down, dropping onto her hair. Hayate ran toward her. He gently grabbed the rose out of her hair.

She looked at him with innocent eyes. Hayate blushed. She smiles at him. "Well, thank you Hayate but…" Her eyes turn mischievous within a second. "It's time for you to die." Her ends of her long beautiful blonde hair curled up _with spikes._ The spikes attacked Hayate in a blink of an eye. Blood dropped on the glass floor. It dripped through the empty space, turning the all white tower into a bloody thorn rose.

* * *

**Tough love Hayate tough love**

**So what do you think about the story so far?**

**Review!**

**I swear, the Ring Battle Arc will be more than 20 chapters! Is that a good or bad thing?**

**REVIEW!  
**


	34. The Spirit of the Ring

**Is it just me or am I getting less reviews lately?**

**Thank you for the reviews for the past couple of chapters.**

**Please review if you want the story to continue. Yeah i can't write if i get like one review. It takes me longer to write.  
**

_

* * *

She looked at him with innocent eyes. Hayate blushed. She smiled at him. "Well, thank you Hayate but…" Her eyes turned mischievous within a second. "It's time for you to die." Her ends of her long beautiful blonde hair curled up __with spikes.__ The spikes attacked Hayate in a blink of an eye. Blood dropped on the glass floor. It dripped through the empty space, turning the all white tower into a bloody thorn rose._

XXX

Alice's hair pierced through Hayate's rib. He felt the sharp end of the spike. He was confused. Her hair mysteriously turned into spikes. It was cool. Hayate snapped out of it. He looked at Alice. She was going to kill him. He needed a plan. He had no clue what to do. His mind was going blank. He was going to die.

_You have to get inside the Sky Wish. In there, you have to pass a test._

Gilbert's words sparked a light in Hayate. He was right. He had to pass a test. But he didn't know what to do. Alice and Hayate stared at each other. Hayate pressed his fingers at the spot she hit him. Blood was still gushing out. Alice stood still, silent as a drop of a pin. She was the Sky Wish. She is the ring. Every ring has a spirit. She was quiet. Hayate cannot hear her voice. He couldn't sense her aura. He had no clue what she was thinking.

Hayate took a deep breath. "Why are you going to kill me?" He asked.

Alice tilted her head to the side. A strand of hair went over her face, touching her lip. "Because that is my curse…I'm supposed to kill you just like the others."

_The others…_

Hayate remembered the curse. The Sky Wish cursed it owners. Demon Spade cursed the ring. The ring was a danger to humanity. Surprisingly, Hayate ended up with the lethal weapon.

"Is this how the owners lost their sanity? Did you, the spirit, kill them in this realm? Is that how they lost everything?" Hayate questioned her. "Tell me everything."

Alice scoffed. "Why should I?" She stepped forward. "Every ring bearer must take a test. If they win then they get my seal to unlimited power. But, if they lose then they will lose everything. No one, so far, has passed my test. After they lost, they surely lose their humanity. All of the things they wished for will be gone. One of the ring bearers who were a business tycoon started out as a poor man with a deadbeat job and an unloving wife. He founded me in a pawn shop. He couldn't afford the money but he was so immersed by looking at him, he took a brick, thrown it at the window and took me right out. He became successful and rich. His wife couldn't get her hands off of him. But when it was time to take the test, he failed. Stocks were falling down. In seconds, his business was destroyed. His wife left him for his assistant who became a billionaire by selling those stocks. In the end, he killed himself."

"Oh my god…" Hayate said.

"Do you want to hear more?" Alice laughed. "Oh, in 1803, a young maid found me in the river when she was doing the laundry. After she put me on, she became a courtesan. She was rich and had all of the men wrapped around her finger. When she took the test, she ultimately failed. She lost all of her beauty and died of suicide. How would you end up?" She looked at him.

Hayate spoke in a quiet voice. "How did you fulfill their wishes? I thought the Sky Wish created weapons, not fulfilled dreams."

"I do make weapons." Alice smirked. "Humans are so easy to fool. I gave the businessman a weapon to know the future. That was how he brought stocks and earned money. The courtesan was given a weapon to mask her appearance, making her a goddess to the people's eyes. When I'm bored with them, I give them the test to see if they were not totally boring. But I was wrong. They took the test like it was nothing. But you, Hayate, are a little early to take the test. I'm not exactly bored with you yet."

Hayate sneered. "Well, I'm sorry to be an exciting person. I need to take the test in order to win your seal."

"So what?" Alice yelled at him. "So you can beat Akira and become the Vongola 11th. Why should I help you? I don't care. You obviously don't."

"What are you talking about?" Hayate shouted.

"Maybe it is because I realized if I become the boss I can never have the lazy days again. Everything I like will be gone." Alice mimicked Hayate's voice. Hayate remembered saying those words to Sakura when he was doubtful of his future. "Am I right?" She smirked. "You don't even have a reason to succeed the Tsunayoshi Sawada. Your future as a mob boss is very bleak."

"How would you know?" Hayate cried. "You don't know anything about my life."

"I know enough." Alice said in a serious tone. Hayate gulped. She was not kidding. She knew something but she doesn't have the heart to talk about it. "Why should I help you, Hayate? What is your deepest wish? Tell me." Alice walked towards him. She wrapped her arm around Hayate. Hayate stood still. Her presence was frightening. He doesn't have the heart to talk back because he knew his words would be shot down in seconds. He didn't know what to say. He was useless against her. She placed her hand on his rib, on the bleeding section. She closed her eyes. She placed her head on his chest. "What is your wish?" She repeated.

Hayate closed his eyes. He wanted to think clearly of his answer. He knew if he answered incorrectly, he will die. But why was it so important? Was it for the test? What is this important test? Why was it so hard for people to pass it? He doesn't know the answer.

Alice listened to the heart of Hayate. She immediately knew of his personality. Hayate Gokudera lacked responsibility. He was a lazy bum who would rather read manga than play outside. He gets bored easily. He only learned how to fight because he lost to Sakura Hibari when he was five years old. His pride was wounded so he begged his parents to teach him everything of the mob life. He regretted asking them since Madeline Mariotti changed his lifestyle. She made him go through the path of the Vongola 11th since she doesn't want Sawako Sawada ruling the family. Hayate still lacked responsibility because he gotten in useless fights over the past years. He can shoot accurately and make a bomb with his eyes closed. He was very smart but liked always, lacked the care for education. He would rather sleep than do work.

Hayate loved his friends and would do everything for them. When he was 10 years old, he dressed up as an older woman to played Nami's mother in the mother-daughter festival. He helped Ryu with his science project by getting a rare plant in Africa all by himself. He got bit by a snake but to him, it was totally worth it. He was Sakura's punching bag for six years. He attempted to save her when she was taken by the Jikken Clan.

Hayate was the type of guy who would help his friends no matter what. But as Alice knew, if he hung out with the wrong group of friends, he will lose his way. Just like the Vongola Second did…

"My deepest wish…" Hayate started off. Alive looked him in the eye. "Is to just be Hayate and that is all."Alice looked at him strangely. She backed away. Hayate's body was now healed. "I don't really care about becoming the Vongola 11th or anything. I could be a doctor or a photographer. I could do whatever I want. As long as I, Hayate Gokudera, am happy then my life is good. I don't care if I'm rich or poor. As long I have a place to eat, sleep and read manga, I'm satisfied. With my friends behind my back, I can do anything."

Alice laughed. "You're a fool. You're just like _him_."

Hayate was intrigued. "Who are you talking about?"

_Alice turned around, holding onto her Venetian dress. She looked up at Antonio who walked in with two grown men. One of the men was a young blonde with spiky hair. He wore a black and grey pinstripe suit with a long black cloak over his shoulders. The other man was around the same height. He has black spiked hair with a long ponytail in the back. He has striking pointed sideburns. He wore a black suit with a dark olive green shirt and a black tie._

"_Alice…" Antonio spoke in a gentle tone. Alice flinched as she heard his voice. She stared back cautiously at him. "These are my friends, Giotto and Ricardo." They bowed down._

_Alice bowed her head. "It's nice to meet you, Sirs."_

"_Your sister is very well-mannered." Giotto said to Antonio._

_Antonio smiled. "She grew up well."_

_Giotto stepped up to her. "So, Alice, what makes you happy?"_

"_What?" Alice said._

_Ricardo scoffed. "He asked everybody that. You can just ignore him."_

"_But I want to know her answer!" Giotto whined. Ricardo rolled his eyes._

_Alice stuttered her words. "I…am…happy…as long I'm with my brother." She looked up at Antonio. _

_Antonio hugged her. "I'm happy when I'm with you too, my little sister."_

_Giotto looked happily at the pair. He turned to Ricardo. "What is your answer?"_

_Ricardo turned away. "As long I have a place to eat, sleep and read books, I'm satisfied."He looked back to see everybody giving him a weird look. "What?" He yelled angrily._

Alice looked up at Hayate. "You're related to the Vongola Second?" She asked.

Hayate looked at her cautiously. "Yes. He is my great-great-great-great grandfather from my mom's side."

Alice smiled. "I see."

"Why do I have a feeling of politeness from you?" Hayate wondered.

"It's in your head." Alice snapped.

Hayate chuckled. "She's definitely a tsundere character." He mutters. "So can I take the test?"

"What test?" Alice asked.

"THE TEST YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT FOR THE PAST COUPLE OF MINUTES!" Hayate screamed.

Alice's hair grew longer and curled up into spikes, pointing towards Hayate. "I won't miss this time."

"So the test is a fight." Hayate said. "Activate Sky Wish!" Nothing appeared. "What the fuck?"

"You're in my domain. I control every weapon here." Alice sneered. "You're nothing."

Hayate chuckled. "Good thing, I still carried my parents' bombs and guns!" He flung out four bombs. Alice's hair grabbed them all, crushing it into little pieces. "Holy shit…" He groaned. He closed his eyes, preparing for the worst.

Alice walked up to him. "You passed."

Hayate opened his eyes. "Say what?"

"You passed the test." Alice leaned forward and kissed Hayate on the lips.

Hayate froze. "What are you doing?" He yelled.

Alice wiped her lips. "That was my seal. Now you're bound to me."

"EH!" Hay ate screamed. "I thought we were supposed to fight!"

"I never said that." Alice corrected him. "The test question was what your wish is? You answered _Is to just be Hayate and that is all._ Am I right?"

Hayate blushed. "So why did you passed me?" He asked.

Alice smirked. "To not want to change anything is only answer I will accept. The others always wanted something they don't have. Money, power and good looks were the majority of the answers. I don't like selfish people. People who would do anything to get what they want _even killing_ _someone. _I would kill them immediately."

"So I have your unlimited power?" Hayate said.

Alice nodded her head. "Yes you do but remember _I own you_. You may be the ring bearer but I have control of everything in here. All of the weapons are mine. They are not yours."

Hayate gulped. "Aren't we partners?" He yelled. "We work together!" Alice stared at him. "I need you as much you need me."

"I don't need you." Alice snapped.

"I'm the first person you ever passed. That has to mean something right?" Hayate winked. "Besides it can be lonely in here. But don't worry, I'll come and visit you."

"You're a fool." Alice told him.

Hayate smiled. "You're so tsundere." He looked at her in awe.

"I have one problem, Hayate Gokudera." Alice stopped him. "The ring is called the Sky Wish but my name is Alice. I don't like being called the Sky Wish."

"Alright then, from now on I'll call you Alice instead of Sky Wish." Hayate looked at his ring. It was shining a bright blue light. "You're this light, right?" He asked her.

She ignored him. "It's time for you to go back." Alice said to him.

XXX

Hayate opened his eyes to see Reborn, Gilbert and Nate eating Sukiyaki in front of him. His eyes burned with fire. "GIMME BEEF!" He yelled. Everybody turned around and stared at him.

Reborn smirked. "So you passed the test?"

Hayate nodded. "Yes but you didn't tell me about Alice."

"Who is Alice?" Reborn said. He handed Hayate a plate of pure beef. Hayate grabbed his chopsticks. "Itadakimasu!" He took a piece of beef. Alice grabbed his hand and shoved the meat into her mouth.

"This is delicious." Alice said.

Hayate screamed. "Alice, what are you doing here? Spirits can eat?"

Gilbert smirked. "Hello Alice, it has been a long time."

"Seaweed Head, you still looked the same." Alice said.

"Well, you did give me the gift of immortality." Gilbert smiled. "And don't call me Seaweed Head."

"You two know each other?" Hayate asked.

Gilbert chuckled. "Let me give you a proper introduction. The young lady is Alice Montenegro De Rossi. She is the De Rossi Primo's little sister."

"I was his sister. We cut ties long ago on that day." Alice said in a silent voice.

"You're a human?" Hayate screamed. "I didn't know that."

"I was a human before I died. My origin story is very long so I'll tell you next time." She told Hayate. "Let's eat lunch first. I'm starving." She stole his meat.

"HEY! Get your own!" Hayate yelled at her.

"When you lived for 400 years, you lacked the care for good manners." Alice and Gilbert said at the same time.

"Great, we're with two immortal freaks." Nate muttered.

"Alice is a spirit." Gilbert corrected him. He looked at Hayate. "We'll start your training after lunch."

"But don't I need my tutors?" Hayate said.

Reborn grinned. "Your three tutors are me, Gilbert, and Alice. We're all here now."

"I feel something bad will happen." Hayate said, feeling nauseous.

* * *

**I'm thinking of doing Alice's origin story in the future but i don't know when. **

**Anyway, Hayate's training finally is starting!**

**REVIEW!  
**


	35. Learn the Basics

Hayate was pushed to the ground by Gilbert's chains. For the past eight hours, he fought against Gilbert's Raven. He lost approximately 3,245 fights. He was tired, dehydrated and just plain exhausted. He looked up to see Gilbert standing. He was spotless. Hayate was unable to land a hit on him just yet. Chains were striking him at every angle. The weapons Hayate called out only lasted five minutes. Only one weapon went overtime. The Shield of the Lion's Heart lasted 32 minutes with Gilbert. But Hayate was still unable to land a hit.

They were currently on break due to Gilbert's appetite. Hayate sat down next to Gilbert. Nate handed them both plates of chicken curry and white rice. Hayate looked around to see Reborn nowhere in sight. Gilbert explained Reborn left to check on the others. It was around evening time so Hayate was able to see the sun sets down.

Nate groaned. "We're not staying the whole night are we?" He demanded an answer.

Gilbert smirked. "Don't worry my assistant; you can go to the Decimo's house at 11. I'm staying over at Hayate's house."

"You're sleeping in my room!" Hayate pouted.

"We're in a teacher-student relationship now." Gilbert drank his can of beer.

Nate sipped his drink. "That sounds so wrong Boss." Nate looked at his phone. His eyes went big. "Great, Selena already arrived with Mukuro. I could have picked her up!"

"There is no need to dwell on the past." Gilbert said. "There are other girls to fuck."

Nate sneered at him. "Shut up Boss."

Hayate stared at them. "You guys are cool."

"You're kidding right?" Nate asked. Gilbert laughed out loud. "Shut up! You're not cool! You're the opposite of cool!" Nate yelled at him.

Hayate laughed. "So Gilbert-san, what will we do next?"

Gilbert stopped chuckling. "Well, you're getting better than I expected. But you need to have better control of the weapons. You need to get better stamina. If you follow my strict regime then in ten days you'll bound to land a hit on me." Gilbert ripped out a sheet of paper. "Reborn will supervise your jogs and exercise workouts. You will have to run around Namimori a couple of times and wake up _super_ early. I will collect your data and try experiments in quickly improve your conditions. You should ask Alice about your weapons. Since she is the source of power, she will know best."

"But she hates me." Hayate told him. "I think she does. The moment lunch was over she went back to the ring. She said _I don't really care about your training you asshole._ She hates me."

"But she kissed you so you better live with the tough love." Gilbert said. "She will help you. Trust me on it."

"Don't trust him." Nate mentioned. "He'll leave you in a deserted island for a whole month in order to gather data on the nature human being research."

"You're still on that?" Gilbert laughed.

XXX

"Wake up!" Reborn splashed water at Hayate's face.

Hayate screamed as the cold water rushed through his system. "You bastard!" Hayato flung out several bombs in his sleep. Reborn cut it all down before it would explode. Reborn looked at the still asleep like a baby Hayate.

"Time for Plan B." He smirked. "Wake up!" He jumped onto the pulley. He pulled it down, revealing the wires connected to the dynamite under Hayate's bed. Hayate woke up to the smell of dynamite. He immediately jumped out right before the bed exploded. "You're just what I expected from Smoking Bomb Hayato's son."

"Shut up!" Hayate rubbed his eyes. "My parents did this all the time when I was younger so I'm used to it." Hayate grabbed his towel. "I'm going to a shower now." He walked to his bathroom. Reborn smirked. "AH!" Hayate screamed and ran out of the bathroom. "Why is there an alligator in my shower?"

"It's part of your training." Reborn told him.

Hayate sighed. "At least it's not poisonous snakes." He said. He opened his drawer to see poisonous snake roaming around his boxers. "I spoke too soon." He shut the drawer tightly. "Mom! I need some clothes." He ran out of his room to see his mother coming down from the attic.

Madeline opened the box she was carrying. She grabbed out several articles of clothing. "These are your Dad's old clothes. They might fit you." She told him.

Hayate looked through the box. "They're so punk. Dad, were you a delinquent?" He yelled.

Gokudera walked out his bedroom to see his wife and son sitting around a box of old clothes. "Tch, I thought we donated the clothes."

"No one wants your old dirty clothes. Especially this…" Madeline held out a shirt of Godzilla.

"I want it!" Hayate grabbed it out of her hands.

Madeline scoffed. "Like father, like son." Gokudera and Hayate smiled at each other.

XXX

Hayate gulped down several bottle of waters. He ran around Namimori but he never expected it would take a lot of work. He was completely exhausted. He looked over at Reborn who was beside him. Reborn didn't need to a break a sweat since he was flying over Hayate and shooting at him if he fell asleep.

"So what is next?" Hayate threw the bottle into the trash.

"Give me 50 pushups _now_." He demanded.

Hayate wrapped a towel around his neck and got on the ground. He did his pushups with three books stacked on him. Onlookers stared at him weirdly. They whispered into each other ears for gossip. Hayate recognized some students from school. He wondered if he'll see Ryu walking by. He knew the others were hard at training. They haven't contacted each other after the meeting. Hayate haven't seen his friends at all. Reborn jumped on the books, telling him to go faster. Hayate finished his pushups. He walked over to the vending machine to get a drink. He thudded his head to see his favorite rice drink sold out.

"Here." A familiar voice said.

Hayate turned around to see the famous Yin Roku standing in front of him. He gasped like a fan girl. Roku-senpai never talked to Hayate unless he was pulling Li away. His mind was going hay wired. _The first guy to ever beat Sakura is talking to me!_ He squealed silently.

Yin handed Hayate a can of Rice Drink. "I vended one but out came two. I _was _going to give one to Li but he hasn't been contacting me. Do you know why?"

"OH! He is my Lightning guardian. We're all going through training." Hayate said.

Yin smirked. "So that's why Hei asked me to do that." He realized. Hayate wondered what he is talking about. Yin looked back at Hayate. "Well good luck with whatever thing you guys are doing. I'll see you around Gokudera-kun."

"Ok, I'll see you around Roku-senpai." Hayate waved him goodbye.

Reborn jumped on his shoulder. "Who was that?" He wondered.

Hayate smiled. "That is the most popular guy in school, Yin Roku. He has a fan club and all of the female population loves him except for Sakura. She hates his guts."

"Oh really?" Reborn smirked.

"That was because he beat her in fight last year. He was a transfer student from the north. Principal Hibari ordered him to cut his hair but Roku-senpai said no. So in order to keep his hair, he had to fight Sakura. We all thought he would lose but he ended up beating her. It turned out he is a black belt. That was when Yin Roku became famous in Namimori. If he wasn't an alien I would so want him to be my guardian."

"Hiro is an alien."

"Yeah but he was experimented. An alien is a completely normal person who has no connections to the mob!" Hayate revealed. "Roku-senpai is so cool."

"Well, it's time to fight. We better leave now." Reborn told him.

"Yes Sir!" Hayate saluted him.

Reborn glanced at Yin walking away from them. "It's no doubt. He is-"

"Hey what are you talking about?" Hayate cried. "Let's go!"

XXX

Hayate sat down in pretzel style. He folded his hands and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he found himself in a different place within the ring. He got up and walked around. He was in a quiet and serene place. He was at a beach, sitting in the sand. He looked around to see if Alice was around. He closed his eyes around. A sweet smell triggered his senses. He got up and followed the sound. It smelled like meat. He found the smell coming from a white boarded beach house. He walked up the steps and quietly walked on the porch. He could see through the wide windows of what was going on. His eyes widen. Alice was inside a kitchen, grilling tons of meat.

He opened the door and walked in. Alice noticed him. She smeared sauce on the freshly grilled beef sticks. She shoved a piece into her mouth. She smiled. "This is delicious. Do you want one?" She held one up.

"You can make food here?" Hayate asked.

"Well, _duh_, this is my world. I can make anything I want." Alice told him. "The ring was form by the seven flames of the sky and my power. The seven flames utilized my power, making it last indefinitely with this ring."

Hayate grabbed a skewer of meat. "So how did they utilize your power to create weapons? Are you a mist flame?" He asked.

Alice shook her head. "I never thought about what flame I was."

"Was?" Hayate said. "Why are you using past tense?"

Alice silently ate her meat. She wiped the sauce off her mouth. "In order to keep my power, they used my blood."

"Oh." Hayate realized. "So you really are a spirit. You must have lived until you were like 80 years old."

Alice chuckled. "Do you want something? I can tell you're not here to eat fake meat."

"This is not real meat?" Hayate shouted. "You are a mist flame user!"

"Nope." Alice shook her hand. "I think of myself as an all seven flames user."

"Cool. My Dad has five flames. I think you're the first person I met who has all flames. Not even Uncle Tsuna has all and he's powerful." Hayate told her.

"Well, let's move on." Alice said. "What do you want?"

Hayate sighed. "Gilbert-san said you can help me with weapons."

"Oh _that_." Alice shook her hand. She clapped her hands. The scene changed from a kitchen to a large storage room. The walls were miles high and wide. The lockers were all white and glass. Hayate looked at the room in awe. Alice snapped her fingers, grabbing Hayate's attention. Out came a white clipboard in Alice's hand. She walked forward with Hayate right behind her. She flipped through the papers. "There are many ranks within my weapons. The ones you conjured up were E-Rank weapons." She turned around. "E-Rank weapons do not last long and are pretty useless. Those weapons were created the thoughts of weak willed people. Do not make anymore. I cannot handle the abundance." She stopped at a section, showing off the mass variety of E-Rank weapons. She stared at Hayate. "At your level, you can probably handle B-Rank and C-Rank weapons."

"What about S-Rank weapons?" Hayate asked.

Alice looked at him seriously. "Do you want to die?" Hayate was silent. "You should be quiet. S-Rank weapons can be very dangerous. I should know. I made them when I was alive. That was when my power was the strongest."

"What about Angie-san?" Hayate asked. "What rank is she?"

"She was made with the great mind of the Scientist. She falls into the S-Rank since she is the first human ever made." Alice said.

"Then doesn't make you her mother?" Hayate asked.

Alice punched him in the face. "Let's continue." She walked forward, leaving Hayate behind. Hayate ran up to her, walking side by side. Alice stopped. With a sudden movement, the walls shifted entering into the B-Rank weaponry. She looked at Hayate. Hayate freaked out, wondering what's next. She smirked. A drawer popped out in front of Alice. She looked inside. "Now I think this weapon is good for this certain battle."

"What?" Hayate said.

"You better not disappoint me. This type of weapon is quite handy against the Raven." Alice revealed.

"What is handy?" Hayate asked.

She took out the weapon from the box. A dark light shined within, breaking the box into little pieces. Hayate stared in awe of the weapon. Alice gently touched the black unicorn's silky hair. She looked at Hayate. "This girl is Eques."

"Amazing…" Hayate uttered.

Alice smirked. "Beat Seaweed Head, Hayate…"

* * *

I'm obsessed with Pandora Hearts PERIOD

What other anime/manga do you want to see here? Review!

By the way, has anyone read chapter 300 of KHR yet? Love the new upgrades! It's so awesome =)

REVIEW!


	36. A Day Off

**Finally a new chapter of Vongola 11th! Thank you for the reviews. I love them. I'm very interested in Red King's suggestions. Might consider to do them in the future chapters. **

**Anyway this chapter will contains (SPOILERS) a fight, a flashback with the mysterious Tiffany and a guardian quitting! **

**Read and Review!  
**

_

* * *

"You better not disappoint me. This type of weapon is quite handy against the Raven." Alice revealed._

_"What is handy?" Hayate asked._

_She took out the weapon from the box. A dark light shined within, breaking the box into little pieces. Hayate stared in awe of the weapon. Alice gently touched the black unicorn's silky hair. She looked at Hayate. "This girl is Eques."_

_"Amazing…" Hayate uttered._

_Alice smirked. "Beat Seaweed Head, Hayate…"_

XXX

Hayate opened his eyes. He looked up at Gilbert smoking a cigarette. "I'm ready." He said to him.

Gilbert puffed a smoke. He dropped and squashed the cigarette. He wiped his hands. "Alright…let's start training." He walked away several meters before facing Hayate.

Hayate formed a fist with his hand. He looked the Sky Wish. He looked back at Gilbert. Gilbert snapped his hands. Hayate moved to the left, dodging the chains from Gilbert's side. Gilbert grabbed a black feather from behind. He threw the feather, splitting it into two. Hayate's ring glowed. Eques appeared out of the bright light. Hayate swung himself around the unicorn.

"Wow…" Gilbert said, amused of the weapon. "Now we're talking." Chains wrapped around Gilbert's arm. As it reached his hand, it formed his silver gun. He pulled the trigger.

A dark circle appeared underneath Eques. Eques disappeared within the shadow. Gilbert pointed his gun behind him. He noticed Hayate showing up from behind. He turned his chains towards Hayate and Eques. Eques let out a calm yell when stroked by Hayate. Gilbet's chains aimed itself at Hayate but were instead transported to a different place through the powers of Eques. One of the chains escaped and struck Hayate from behind, causing him to fall off the unicorn. Eques disappeared. Hayate flipped and tumbled his way through the hundreds of chains Gilbert summoned. Gilbert flashed several feathers at Hayate. The dark purple feathers glowed and brighten into a white color. The feathers then exploded in the mid air.

In the smoke, Hayate ran up to Gilbert. He aimed a punch but was unsuccessful. Gilbert grabbed Hayate's arm. Hayate flipped and grabbed Gilbert's other arm. Gilbert's chains strike but were unsuccessful to Hayate's shadow. Hayate's shadow warped into a three dimensional black glob, absorbing the chains and warping them below Gilbert. Gilbert flipped over and moved his hands to signal the chains to face Hayate. The chains strike Hayate but the body was revealed to be his shadow. Gilbert turned around, seeing Hayate appeared out of nowhere and punching Gilbert in the face.

Hayate sat on the ground. "YATTA!" He stretched out his arms. "I landed a hit!"

Gilbert smirked. "Yeah and it only took you 10 minutes. You improved."

Hayate smiled. "It's thanks to Eques!" Eques appeared behind Hayate. It bend down, letting Hayate pat its head.

"Eques was a special weapon created by a secret agent in the 1920s. The black lone unicorn was used for espionage. It has the power to warp between places and parallel worlds. It could only warp people and objects within a 50 meter radius. You can also conceal Eques inside a person shadow, allowing the user to see and hear what people see and hear and allow them to converse over large distances." Reborn revealed.

"It's a very good behind the scenes weapon." Gilbert scratched his hair. "I never thought someone would use it for combat."

"I only did what Alice told me." Hayate said.

Reborn kicked him. "Then you didn't do it on your own. I'll let you go this time but next time, you have to do the careful planning."

Hayate pouted. "You guys suck." He stuck his tongue out.

"Anyway, you did a good job. For the rest of the time we got, we'll fight all of the time to strengthen your stamina." Gilbert said. "But we can take a little break for tomorrow."

"Really?" Hayate squealed.

"FINALLY!" Nate yelled. "I'm sleeping in tomorrow."

Gilbert shoved his face in front of Nate. "Aren't Akira and the others going sightseeing?" He reminded him. "Bring me some souvenirs."

"I hate you." Nate told him.

XXX.

Hayate woke up, grabbed some clean clothes and walked downstairs to see no one in the kitchen. He smelled the coffee brewed an hour ago which meant his parents were gone. He knew his mom was out training Hiro but he had no clue where his dad went. Was he cheating? Nope, Ace Striker will strike him down and shoot his balls. Was he hanging out with Juudaime? That was the most safe and likely answer. Hayate looked around the empty house. He has an entire house to himself. If he was 16 years old and living in the America, he would definitely throw a _part-ay. _

"But definitely not 9 o'clock in the morning." He said. "Maybe I should go school?" No. "Maybe I would stay home and watch all of missed anime episodes." Yes. He took out a bag of baked chips and clicked on the remote. His couch leaned backwards, allowing Hayate to relax and lounge and this free day. He flipped through the channels and stopped at a station, playing _Sergeant Keroro_. He opened the bag of chips. He reached his hand in only to feel something squirming. He looked inside to see a chameleon. "AH!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Reborn popped out from the ceiling. "So Leon was inside of the chips. I should have known." He shook his head of disapproval.

"Why is he in my chips?" Hayate asked.

Reborn dropped down and landed on the coffee table. "He was in there to distract you. Get up. We're going out."

"Where are we going?" Hayate asked.

"You have to see your guardians you know." Reborn smirked.

XXX

Hayate and Reborn left the house in search for Hayate's guardians. They were scattered around Namimori. Hayate and Reborn went see Hiro first since they knew where he was. It took them 20 minutes to get to Namimori Mountain. There was an outdoor shooting range where Madeline Mariotti spent her time releasing stress. Hayate walked up the trail with Reborn by his side. He heard the sounds of guns firing up ahead. He smelled the scent of something burning. He wondered what it is coming from.

When they reached the shooting range, Hayate saw his mother shooting a few rounds. She aimed her sniper at poker cards a mile away. Hiro sat on the bench, drinking water. Hiro laid a wet towel on his head. He looked straight ahead and saw Hayate smiling at him. Hiro stood up.

"Hayate, it has been a while." Hiro waved at him. He walked towards him. "Aren't you supposed to be training?"

"Gilbert-san gave me a day off. What are you doing?" He asked.

Hiro shrugged. "I'm taking a break. Ace Striker-san is going crazy." He whispered into Hayate's ear. "I think she's in a foul mood. She's been like that since this morning."

Hayate whispered back. "Don't worry; I'll take care of it." He walked towards his mother. He leaped in the air. "MOMMY I MISSED YOU!" Madeline looked up and immediately pointed her gun at Hayate. Hayate shrieked and ran back to Hiro.

Madeline took off her earplugs. "Oh Hayate, it's just you." She put her gun down. "Why are you here?"

"Mommy, you don't want me here?" He whined.

"Do not act like a five year old or I'll shoot your brains out." She threatened him.

Hayate spoke in his normal voice. "Why are you so angry? Was Hiro a bad student?"

"HEY!" Hiro yelled.

Hayate ignored him. "Tell me, Mom." He grinned at her. "Did you run into Aunt Kyoko and Haru this morning?" Madeline reloaded her gun in a fit. Hayate looked back at Hiro. "Yep, they're the reason."

"Why does she hate them?" Hiro asked.

Hayate groaned. "Do not get me started!" He shouted. "I don't know when they started to hate each other but they definitely do not like each other."

"That stupid bitch! I want to kill her. If she weren't Tsuna's wife, I would shoot her here and now." Madeline growled. "I never liked her. She is so weak and complains too much."

"What happened this time?" Hayate asked.

"I went to deliver food for Nana-san this morning." Madeline remembered. She drifted back to the memory.

"_Oh Madeline-san, you're getting more beautiful every time I see you." Nana gushed. She placed the coffee mug onto the table._

_Madeline picked the mug up and sipped the coffee. She smiled at Nana. "It has been a while Nana-san. The last time I saw you, was the wedding in Italy."_

_Nana smiled back at Madeline. "It's was my first time in Italy. It was marvelous. Who knew Tsu-kun's house was so large. Didn't you grow up in that house Madeline-san?"_

_Madeline nodded her head. "Yes…it is a wonderful place. You should visit there sometimes. Don't you want to see Akira more often?"_

"_I would love too. He is growing up so fast. I never knew he was an artist. Is his artwork good?" Nana asked._

"_Yes, he won countless awards." Madeline told her._

"_Oh, I wished he'll paint something for me." Nana smiled. "Tsu-kun was bad at art so I never gotten anything from him." _

_Madeline choked. "Trust me Nana-san, someone like you would be breathless."_

"_Oh really…" Nana laughed. "It must be wonderful." She smiled. Madeline smiled back at her. Were any of Akira's biological parents an artist? I wouldn't know since I never knew Iemitsu had any relatives. Akira is related by his side of the family, right?"_

_Madeline clenched her fists. "Yes, Akira's father is from Uncle Iemitsu's side. But his mother was an art student at the time."_

_Nana frowned. "Oh I see. How sad…"_

_Ding Dong. Nana got up to get the door. Madeline froze as she heard the chatters of two upbeat women. Madeline turned around to see Kyoko and Haru entered the house. Kyoko was wearing a knee high ivory dress with a pink cardigan and brown flats. Haru was wearing a navy business suit with golden accessories. Haru froze when she saw Madeline sitting on the couch._

"_Madeline-san, long times no see!" She beamed a fake smile._

_Madeline gave her cold stare. "Hello." She sneered._

"_Hello Madeline-san. I thought you were doing work for the Ring Battle." Kyoko and Haru said at the same time. They laughed as they finished their sentence._

"_I am." Madeline answered. "I'm just visiting Nana-san before I meet up with my student. So how are Akira and the others? You must have cooked a lot of food."_

"_We baked them a lot of cake." Kyoko mentioned._

"_Leon can't eat cake. He just has his cavities fixed. Nate doesn't like to eat the food every day. Akira is very picky. Balthazar doesn't eat the food Akira hates. Selena is on a strict diet." Madeline revealed. "Are you sure they're actually eating the cake? I thought you can make better food since all you can are to cook and clean." _

_Everybody was silent. Nana let out a nervous laugh. Kyoko bit her lip. "There was a sale at the bakery. I thought some Japanese cakes would be good for them, since they're foreigners."_

"_Akira hates everything Japanese even Pocky." Madeline stood up. "You should know Tsuna's son more before you would try to kick him out again. Kicking him out when he was five wasn't enough?"_

"_Why are you so mean to me?" Kyoko cries. _

"_Because I'm a bitch." Madeline said without a care in the world. She looked at her cell phone. "Well, it's time to go. Nana-san, it was nice to see you again."_

_Nana bowed. "It was nice for you to visit especially since you're a busy person. Tell Hayate I said hi."_

_Madeline smiled at Nana. The smile disappeared as she looked at the other two guests. She grabbed her large leather studded tote and walked past Kyoko._

_Kyoko turned to Haru at the sound of Madeline leaving. "I cannot stand her." Madeline closed the door on her way out._

"But Mom, that makes you look like a bitch!" Hayate explained. "You need to be nicer to people especially Uncle Tsuna's wife."

"I always get angry every time I see her." Madeline said. "Maybe it's because of Tiffany."

The name piqued Hayate, Hiro and Reborn's interest. "Who's Tiffany?" Hayate and Hiro asked.

Madeline froze. "It's no one." She spoke quietly. She frowned as she looked away from them. Reborn noticed it.

"Well, we're done here. We're going to visit the dojo." Reborn said.

Madeline smirked. "I'll see you two later at dinner." She waved good bye.

"Bye!" Hiro waved his arms good bye.

Madeline looked at Hiro. "Break is over. Let's go back to training." She ordered him.

Hiro nodded his head. "Yes Ace Striker-san."

Madeline gulps her water.

_Madeline was in the elevator, listening to KPOP as the elevator binged. Madeline looked up to see a woman around her age carrying two cans of paint. The woman was dressed in denim short shorts and a black and white Lee Hyori shirt. Madeline's eyes widen. The woman stood beside her. She had long black hair tousled in messy braids. The woman looked at Madeline. "Do you live in the building?" She asked._

_Madeline took off an ear plug. "No…my friend lives on the seventh floor. I'm visiting from England."_

_The woman's eyes perked up. "You're Sawada's friend?"_

_Madeline smiled. "Yes I am! Are you his neighbor?"_

_She nodded her head. Her eyes smiled when she was happy. "I live across from him. I'll go to Namimori Art and Design School. Do you go to Oxford or is that for show?" She looked at Madeline's worn Oxford sweater._

_Madeline laughed. "No I go there. I thought Tsuna's neighbor was a boy." She wondered why Tsuna never mentioned this to her._

"_Oh that must be my brother. He's not here no more." She bit her lip as she finished her sentence._

_The elevator stopped and the door opened. Madeline spotted Tsuna at his door, looking at his mail. "Tsuna!" She yelled. Tsuna flinched as he heard her. He turned around. _

"_Madeline-san, you're here." He spoke with a mix of happiness and nervousness. "I was downstairs minutes ago. I didn't see you."_

" _Enough talk boy." Madeline glared at him. _

"_Good morning Sawada-san." The woman greeted him._

"_Hello Nguyen-san." He greeted. His cheeks turned red. Madeline looked at scene closely. "This is Madeline Mariotti-san. She's my friend." He introduced them. "Madeline-san, this is Tiffany Nguyen-san."_

"_Hello again." They said at the same time. They both smiled. Tiffany walked towards her door. "It's nice to meet you Mariotti-san."_

"_You can call me Madeline-san." She said._

_Tiffany smiled. "Then you can call me Tiffany-san." She went inside her apartment, leaving Tsuna and Madeline alone._

_Tsuna and Madeline went inside his apartment. As Tsuna closed his door, Madeline grabbed her gun out. "Ok what is your relationship with the Vietnamese girl?"_

"_AH!" Tsuna screamed. "You can't point your gun at me every time you want answers. She and I are just neighbors. Wait, she is Vietnamese?"_

"_Duh! That is like the most common viet last name in the world. You are stupid and you like her." Madeline said. Tsuna froze. "You can't hide things from me." She put her gun away. "Did you ask her out yet?"_

"_NO! I'm not going to. I'm not over Kyoko-chan yet." Tsuna added._

"_It has been months since she dumped you and went to hump college boys." Madeline told him._

"_How would you know?" Tsuna asked._

"_You asked me to surveillance her, remember?" Madeline pointed out._

"_I WAS DRUNK!" Tsuna mentioned. _

"_I take my orders seriously." Madeline rebutted._

"_You never listen to me before." Tsuna spoke back._

_Madeline ignored him. "Do you like her or not? I think she likes you."_

_Tsuna's eyes lit up. "Are you serious? You think she likes me?"_

"_Ask her out so you won't regret it." Madeline proposes._

"I wonder if he did regret it." Madeline said quietly so Hiro won't hear. "I don't know how long I keep the lies."

"Ace Striker-san, is there anything wrong?" Hiro asked.

Madeline looked at Hiro. "Hiro, can you tell me everything about your life after Jikken?" Hiro froze. He didn't know how to answer. "Don't worry, I'm a good listener. 16 years ago, I listened as a very good friend of mine poured his heart out."

XXX

Hayate and Reborn arrived at the Namimori Dojo. "NAMI!" Hayate yelled at the top of his lungs. He heard a loud thud inside along with several crashes. Hayate rushed inside to see Nami standing and Ryohei in the ground. "What happened in here?" Nami glared at him. Hayate's eyes popped. Nami's appearance was different and quite noticeable. "Nami, your hair is torched, literally!"

Several pieces of hair fell down. Nami looked at her former long luscious hair. "That is it! Hayate, I quit as your guardian!"

"WHAT?" Hayate screamed.


	37. A Day Off II

**Hello readers! Thank you for all of the reviews. I love every one of them**.

**This chapter is extra long because there will be no chapter next week.**

**I'm sorry!**

**But real life calls. I will be in Washington DC for three days so i don't have time to write.**

**Enjoy the mad long chapter and review!**

* * *

"Nami, you can't quit on me!" Hayate yelled.

"My hair is ruined!" Nami's yell overpowered Hayate's. Hayate backed off. Nami was so pissed off. "My long and beautiful hair…" She wept. She looked at Hayate who almost laughed at her hair comment. "What?" She glared at him.

"No offense Nami but you had split ends. Besides, Sakura has the best hair. Even you knew that." Hayate mentioned.

Nami sunk her shoulders. "No one can beat Sakura's hair. It's perfect. She doesn't even use products."

"I know right." Hayate held Nami's hands like a puppy. "I'm so jealous." Nami nodded in agreement.

"Are you guys done?" Reborn asked with an annoyed look on his face.

Hayate laughed. "Well, we have to cut off Nami's burnt hair. What happened?"

"Ask our stupid Uncle in the ground." Nami pointed to the wooden boards on top of Ryohei.

Ryohei let out a scream and pushed the boards off of him. "I'm sorry Nami." He said. "I didn't mean to put your hair on fire."

Nami looked away with an _hmph._ Ipin touched Ryohei's shoulder. "You leave her alone. She might kill you." Ipin looked into her bag and took out a pair of scissors. "Nami, I'm going to cut your hair now." Nami stood still as Ipin snipped out inches of Nami's hair. She cries as the pieces fell to the ground. As Ipin was finished, she held out a mirror. Nami screamed.

"My hair is so short!" She cried. Hayate looked at the new Nami. Her below-the-shoulders hair was now the current trend pixie cut. Everybody looked in shock as they watched her cry.

Ipin spoke out loud. "Is it me or doesn't she look like-"

Reborn added. "You're right. She looks just like-"

"Shush!" Hayate interrupted. "If you said it out loud, she will cry more."

Ryohei looked closely at Nami. "Wow! Nami, you look just like Yamamoto. It's freaky."

Everybody froze.

_CRAP_

"I hate you!" Nami cried even louder.

"Uncle Ryohei, you're an idiot!" Hayate ran straight to Nami and hugged her.

"Are you stupid?" Ipin yelled. "No one wants to look like their father!"

"I don't get why everybody is so angry to the extreme." Ryohei scratched his head.

"Idiot…" Reborn remarked.

XXX

"Wow…I did not get to see Hiro and Nami's training." Hayate said as he walked down the streets.

"We came at the wrong time." Reborn told him. "Well, Nami must have improved since she was able to knock Ryohei to the ground. Hiro is still alive so he must have gotten stronger."

Hayate shuddered. "My Mom is scary." He put his hands behind his head. "So who is next?" He asked.

"We're going to visit Sakura." Reborn said. "She must be training right now."

Hayate grinned. "We just have to find out!"

As they reached the Hibari Estate, Hayate felt a sense of calmness. It worried him. He and Reborn made their way inside in the garden. A different sector from the inn was a traditional dojo across the second house. The door was open so Hayate can see Sakura mediating through the wild flowers. Around the houses were large cherry blossom trees and small flower bushes. Hayate quietly walked towards the dojo. He stopped as Sakura got up. She didn't notice him and went back to her usual training. She wrapped her hands with bandages. Hayate and Reborn crept up near the door. In the large hall were several barrels of hays. Some were tied up and shaped like a human body. Sakura walked to the end of the hall. She took out a fan. Hayate and Reborn stare at her. In a split second, Sakura made her way through the other side of the hall. She closed her fan. At the sound of the fan, the barrels of hay fell apart and spilled onto the ground.

Sakura smirked. She looked to her left to see Hayate and Reborn. She was startled. "What are you doing here, Hayate?" She asked with a little anger in her voice.

"Why are you so mean to me?" Hayate pouted.

Sakura glared at him. "Shouldn't you be training? You shouldn't slack off. The Ring Battle is coming up. You may be last to fight but you should be the one working the hardest. After all, the succession depends on you!"

Hayate gave her a silly smile. "I didn't know you cared so much about me!" He hugged himself with joy. "Sakura is so…human."

"I worked my ass off ever since I was five years old for my family's honor." Sakura said. "If I lose then I might as well die." Sakura clenched her fists. "I am the weakest of my family. I need to be stronger so the only way for that to happen if you become the Vongola Eleventh."

"I heard you." Hayate quietly said. Sakura handed him a cup of tea. Hayate accepted it with joy. "So where is your family? This place is vacant except for the servants."

Sakura sighed. "Shizuo is at a play date. My parents were banned to come from my Great-Grandfather. My Grandparents went to visit Li's father this morning. My Great-Grandfather is at the Namimori Temple."

Hayate laughed. "Principal Hibari was banned! That is hilarious."

"My Great-Grandfather's training is remarkable. It's a hundred times harder than my father's. It's a lot of work but I'm getting used to it. I can understand why my parents had to leave. They worried too much about me." Sakura said.

Hayate chuckled. "Sakura, you need to stop putting yourself down. You're the strongest chick I know. You don't have to prove to everyone you're strong. We all know it."

"But I want to prove it to myself." Sakura told him. "When you're surrounded by powerful people, you wondered whether or not you're strong. I was reckless and cocky back then. I thought I can defeat anyone. I was wrong. I won't let the same thing happened to me again…no matter what."

Hayate put his hands behind his head. "I thought the same too. I'm pretty strong but when I'm against someone like Akira and Nick, I know it in my heart, I'm going to lose." He stared at his ring. "If I didn't have Alice, I would have died by Nick's hands that day."

Sakura looked at Hayate with a confused look. "Who is Alice?"

Hayate's face turned red. "It's nothing!" He mumbled. He looked mischievously at Sakura. "Do you want to go somewhere with me?"

With that look on his face, Sakura knew something bad will happened to her. And she was right.

XXX

Akira stared at the ceiling. He lay on his bed, not wanting to get up. He smelled something delicious and nauseating in the kitchen. "Balthazar!" He yelled. Balthazar immediately got out of his bed next to Akira's.

He saluted him. "Yes Master?"

Akira cringed. "Do not call me Master." He yawned. He looked at Leon who slept beside him. Leon hugged his blanket and slept soundly. "Why am I sleeping next to a boy?" He wondered.

"That is because Kyoko-can doesn't have enough blankets for everybody so we have to share." Balthazar explained.

"I know that." Akira scratched his hair. He sniffed the air. "What is that smell?"

Balthazar inhales the air deeply. "It's Red Bean cake. It's a Japanese specialty."

Akira held in his breath. He was about to throw up. He hopped out of bed and hurried his way to the bathroom. He slammed the door and ran to the toilet. Balthazar overheard the sound of him puking. Leon woke up by the sound of it. "What did his mom made this time?" Leon asked.

"Red Bean cake and I don't think she baked it." Balthazar answered. "From what I know, Kyoko-san brought the cake."

Leon sneezed. "We're having cake again. We always have cake! I'm diabetic! I'm starving for real food!"

Balthazar nodded his head. "I know but we are the guests so we can't take over the kitchen. How do you think I feel that Master I mean Akira cannot enjoy simple food during his stay here in Japan? I feel so sorry for him. He hates Japan but he tolerates it for the Ring Battle. I wished him well."

Leon rolled his eyes. "Are you sure you have a fiancé? She is not imaginary?"

Balthazar cleared his throat. "I have to be gay in order to be loyal to Akira?" Leon nodded his head. "You incompetent fool. Our ties are stronger than metal! No one can break it."

"Unless he finally kills himself…" Leon said.

Balthazar froze. He immediately ran to the bathroom. He banged his fist to the door. "Akira, are you okay? You can't be alone in the bathroom! You can easily kill yourself!" Akira opened the door. "Spread your arms out!" Balthazar searched for hidden sharp objects. "Open your mouth." He looked behind the cheeks for hidden razors. "You're good." He gave him a thumb up.

"Do they always do this?" Sawako asked Leon.

"Yes. Akira was on suicidal watch since he was 13 years old." Leon explained.

"So that was Daddy moved to Italy." Sawako added.

They all went to the kitchen. They looked at the Red Bean cake Kyoko left for them. "Is that our breakfast?" Leon asked. "It looks weird."

Sawako shrugged. "Mommy never let me have cake for breakfast. We were having cake a lot for these past couple of days."

"It's a trap." Balthazar said. Sawako and Leon looked at him with confused faces. "If Akira gets sick then he has to go to the hospital."

"Mommy hates you." Sawako told Akira.

"I know. I hate her too." Akira replied. "But why cake? I hate everything Japanese. Leon is the one who can't eat cake." Leon frowned.

"I mean she hates your guts. You're on the same level of hate along with Aunt Madeline. Mommy hates Aunt Madeline to the core." Sawako said.

"We get it." Everybody said.

Sawako chuckled. "We don't have to eat the cake. I don't like this cake anyway." Sawako walked to the fridge. "We can make eggs and waffles if you want." She opened the fridge to see it completely empty. "Never mind what I said before. We got nothing here. I thought Mommy went shopping last week."

Akira looked at Balthazar. Balthazar shouted. "As a guest, I can't touch the food. You must eat what was served to you! That is the way of the Vongola Butler! Sorry Akira."

Akira looked at Sawako. "You live in this house."

"I can't cook since Mommy always makes the food." Sawako smiled cutely.

Balthazar sighed. "We can't go to Ace Striker's house for food or there will be a huge catfight." Everybody's eyes lit up. "No!" He yelled. "What should we do?"

"We can go out to eat!" Sawako suggested. "I can also show you around Namimori. I'll be your tour guide for the day."

"Don't you have school?" Balthazar asked.

"I can call in sick." Sawako answered. "I want to hang out with Oni-chan before he goes back to Italy."

Balthazar smiled. "You're so sweet." He patted her head. "Unlike you…" He glared at Leon.

"Bring it bitch!" Leon threatened.

Akira yawned. "Let's go out." He looked at the cake. "Throw that out before I puke again." He walked away.

Balthazar picked p the cake. He put it in the fridge. "Rule 85 of the Vongola Butler, never waste food."

XXX

"I'll kill you later." Sakura clenched her teeth at Hayate.

Hayate laughs nervously at her. She glared a nasty look at him. He cringed. "I'm sorry!" He bowed down on his knees. "We couldn't get in unless you're with me!"

"You're the boss!" Sakura yelled.

"He hates me and he loves you." Hayate giggled.

Sakura crossed her legs and slouched back on the sofa. Hayate looked nervously around the guards circulating the room. Butler Lee placed a tea set on the table. He poured a cup for both Hayate and Sakura. Hayate grabbed the cup gently before Sakura punched him in the stomach and handed it to Reborn instead. Hayate stuck his tongue out at Sakura. Sakura ignored him.

Butler Lee smiled. "Young Master is finishing up his morning training so he'll be here in minutes."

"Where are my grandparents?" Sakura asked.

Butler Lee spoke out loud. "They're currently out in a café catching up."

"Your clan is _pretty_ close with the Li clan." Hayate whistled. "Do I see future marriage in the works?" Sakura purposely dropped hot tea on Hayate's crotch. He screamed. "Forgive me!" He whimpered. "Do you have extra pants?" He smiled sweetly at Butler Lee. He took out a pair of cargo pants and pointed the way to the bathroom. Hayate quickly ran in and changed immediately. He was surprised how well the pants fit. He walked back inside to see Li already staring at Sakura like a little puppy.

"Hello Sakura-chan!" Li held out a bouquet of roses.

Sakura drank her tea. Her eyes focused on the ground. She spoke out loud. "Hayate, you're back."

Li looked up to see Hayate near the door. "Why are you here?" He said with disgust. "I don't want you here."

"I don't want to be here either." Hayate yelled.

"Are we done?" Sakura asked Reborn.

Reborn held his gun out. "Sit down both of you." He ordered. Hayate and Li sat next to each other. They glared at each other. Sakura folded her arms together. Reborn looked up at Lambo who arrived shortly after Hayate. "How was he?"

Lambo sighed. "He has a long way to go if he wants to control his flame. It's a complete ruckus." He looked at Li who was embarrassed. "But he is improving." Li smiled. He looked at Sakura who wasn't listening. Lambo continued speaking. "With the weapon Shoichi made for him, he is one powerful opponent."

"What weapon did he make?" Reborn asked.

Li held out a pair of metal nun chucks. It was connected by a green electric spark. It was the lightning flame. "It doesn't look anything special." Hayate remarked.

Li got ticked off. "I will show you how this baby works at the night of my fight." He smirked evilly.

Hayate huffed. "I don't care especially from a weapon made from Irie-san. Everybody knows the best gear come from Gilbert-san and Spanner-san."

"You're just jealous." Li said.

"Why?" Hayate sneered. "I have this!" He showed off his ring. "It's one of a kind!"

"You can't even control it, you bastard!" Li yelled.

Hayate grabbed his shirt. "You want to fight bitch!" He shouted.

"You guys act like brothers." Lambo smiled. "It's so nostalgic." He drifted off in his memories.

"What?" Hayate and Li said. "He's crazy." They both agreed. They looked at each other. "GET OFF OF ME!" They pushed each other away.

Sakura put her cup down. "You guys are annoying."

Li got up and sat right next to Sakura. Sakura scooted away. "So Sakura-chan, how was your training so far?"

"Intense." She answered.

Hayate sat on the other side. "Sakura, what is your weapon?" He asked.

"Don't sit so close to her!" Li yelled.

"I could say the same thing to you!" Hayate yelled back.

Sakura got up. She took out a closed fan from her jacket. "It's this." She held it out. After a few seconds of staring, she put it back in her pocket. Sakura froze. Someone was here. "Li, is someone else here?" She demanded an answer.

Li laughed. "Yin should be here already."

"I'm leaving." Sakura sternly said.

"Sakura still hates Roku-senpai." Hayate quietly said. "Li-senpai, I don't get how you're still friends with him."

Li whispered. "I was in China that week. Besides Yin is my only friend. I couldn't end it."

"You're such a loser." Hayate whispered. Li hit him in the stomach. Hayate returned with a sucker punch.

XXX

Leon stared at the stack of manga. He curiously picked up one. He looked at the cover of a man shirtless. He peeked inside. His eyes were bewildered. "Hey Sawako-san…" He nudged her arm.

Sawako looked over Leon's shoulder. "What is it?" She whispered.

He showed her a page of the manga. "Why is it showing two guys going at it almost every chapter?"

Sawako squealed. "That is the new volume for _Oh My Love!, _let me see!"

Balthazar walked over to them. "What are you reading?" He asked. He saw the cover. "Um…Sawako-san…you're into yaoi?"

Sawako blushed. "Yes. Nami nee-san got me hooked. We're really close. She let me borrow her manga and her clothes. Do you know she get her clothes from Aunt Madeline-san? I can't wear anything from her but Aunt has great fashion sense."

"What about Sakura-san?" Leon asked.

"I don't like her since she's always with Hayate-sama." Sawako said discreetly.

"Hayate-sama…" They both said. "There are a lot of wonders in this world." Balthazar looked around and saw Akira sleeping on the store couch. "Akira!" Balthazar smiled. "You cannot sleep here!"

Akira groaned. "Leave me alone." He ordered. Balthazar grabbed his arm but Akira wouldn't budge. Balthazar left him alone to go to the store next door. A few seconds later, Balthazar came back with a smug grin on his face. Leon and Sawako stare at the pair. Leon shook his head. He knew this will not be good. Balthazar ripped open the box he brought. It was Pocky. He put the Pocky under Akira's nose. Akira opened his eyes. He jumped. "Get that thing away from me!" He yelled.

Balthazar smiled. 'Now you're awake."

"I'm hungry. Let's eat." Akira yawned.

"I know a good burger joint for you Oni-san!" Sawako said. "It's the N Joint. The Kusakabe family owns it. They have the best burgers around!"

"You're making my stomach growl." Akira stood up. He patted Sawako's head. "Let's go." He walked away.

Sawako smiled. "Yes Oni-san!" She ran to catch up to him. She walked by his side without him minding.

Balthazar and Leon stare at them walk away. "Wow." Balthazar said. "They looked so close. The Vongola Tenth will be shocked."

"I thought he tried to kill her when she was a baby. Isn't that why he was sent to Italy?" Leon asked.

Balthazar pinched him. Leon looked unfazed. Balthazar shook Leon very hard. "That was 11 years ago! People change!"

XXX

Chrome, Gokudera, and Tsuna stood quietly as two of the guardians glared deadly at each other.

"Kufufufufu I never thought I would be in the same room with Kyoya Hibari." Mukuro laughed.

"We're in the park." Hibari glared at him. "Why are we all here?" He said out loud.

Tsuna sighed. "First of all, please do not fight. We're in public." The two men nodded their head. Tsuna took a breath. "The Ring Battle will start in a couple of days. As you know, there are people who would interrupt the battle. We have to make sure there are no disturbances. Am I right?" He looked at everybody.

"Juudaime, there are currently no signs of Chronos here in this area. But there are a few members from our enemies." Gokudera told him.

"Members of my court have already apprehended several men." Chrome revealed. "But the Mirren Family has already infiltrated in the summer according to my sources."

"Akira and Balthazar have already raided their hideout yesterday." Hibari smirked. "No one was left alive though."

"There could be Numbers already here in Namimori." Mukuro spoke up. Tsuna looked at him, intrigued. Mukuro chuckled. "My people didn't spot Seven _yet_ but he might be here already."

"There is a high chance he is with a couple of men." Chrome said. "I get my Court to spike him out."

"Are you sure Seven should be our top priority?" Mukuro asked.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked.

"He only wants Akira's head. He won't harm the others." Mukuro replied.

"I will protect Akira." Tsuna said. "No matter what will happen."

XXX

Akira and the others walked around Namimori after eating burgers. They went to the shopping district, hide from the Disciplinary Committee for Sawako's sake, and drank delicious bubble tea.

"Oni-san, I thought you hate Japanese things!" Sawako skipped, not stepping on the cracks on the sidewalks. She sipped her Strawberry bubble tea loudly.

"I'm okay with Bubble Tea." Akira said, sipping his watermelon bubble tea. He put on his head phones to listen to music.

"I don't get my mom." Sawako said to Leon and Balthazar. "She said Akira is very mean but he is actually nice. I don't think she takes the time to know him."

"Wow." Leon popped his mouth. "You think Akira is nice? You're crazy." He walked forward.

Balthazar laughed. "Akira is only nice to a few people but he likes to be mean to everybody including me. He always makes fun of me. Don't take it to the heart." He ran to catch up with the others.

Sawako stood there, confused. "I only said he was nice! Isn't that a compliment?"

Akira stopped walking. His face turned serious. "Balthazar, someone is following us."

Balthazar stood close to Akira. He whispered. "Do you think it's Chronos?"

"It could be." He replied. He looked at Sawako and Leon. "We can't get them involved. Leon."

Leon walked up to him. "What?"

"Take Sawako to a place away from here. We're going to hunt."

Leon sighed. "Wow. I can't go. I hate you." He walked away from them. "Sawako-san." He called out. "Why do you like Hayate-san?"

Sawako's eyes lit up. "Ok I'll tell you why. Let's get food!" She grabbed his hand and hurried to the vending machines.

Akira put his hands out of his pocket. He held a pair of white gloves in his hand. He put them on, transforming the white woven gloves into a pair of black, metal clad gloves. On the back of his hands, a metal shaped letter A attached to it. A dying will flame rested on his head. "Let's go." He said. And in a flash, Akira and Balthazar were gone.

XXX

Several members of Chronos have secretly arrived at the Namimori. They only have one goal, to kill the adopted son of Tsunayoshi Sawada, Akira Sawada. They don't know why but because it's an order from the higher ups, they had no choice. They must kill him for the sake of humanity.

Number 8 sat comfortable in his seat. He was a young man in his early twenties. He has jet black hair with white ripples around his bowl shaped cut. He wore a black and white pinstripe suit. He has silver skull earrings on both ears. On his nails were the Japanese symbols of the animals of the Chinese zodiac. The remaining two lied on the back of his hands. He stared deliciously at the young teenage girl three seats to the left.

Number 7 rolled his eyes. "We're here to do a job. You should concentrate on the job."

Number 8 laughed. "A man can't have fun?" Number 7 was silent. "I don't get Number 1. If we kill the boy, then we'll be in war with the Vongola." He chuckled. "Maybe it's a good thing." He licked his lips as the teenage girl crossed her legs. He stared at her thighs.

Number 7 coughed. "Eight, you better not." He said in a stern voice. "Orders are absolute. We have to follow them precisely."

"You shouldn't talk, Seven." Eight smacked his lips. "As I recalled, six years ago, you failed in killing Akria Sawada. Was it because he's a kid, you hesitated?" Seven was silent. "I can understand. You don't harm children. But let me remind you, Akira is now 16 years old and is one of the most dangerous mobsters in the world. If we let him live, countless people are going to die. You should know how he is. He destroyed the Martello family, the Calico family, the Rock family, the Blanchet family, the Goya Clan, the Giza Clan, the Rick 8, the Harriett 6 and the Link 10 in only three years. How he is the Tenth's son, I do not know. He's the total opposite of him."

"They are not really father and son." Seven told him. "Do not fret Eight; I will not make the same mistake twice." Seven smirked. The grin on his face disappeared as he heard a low sound. "Someone is fighting on the train."

Eight laughed. "Wow, you have acute hearing. Who is it?"

"It's not our business." Seven said.

"Yes Sir." Eight saluted. He went back to staring the pretty girl once again.

In three carts over, Akira and Leon fought several men in black suits. Akira punched one man in the face and another in the arm. Balthazar jumped back and threw three knives, hitting his targets in the stomachs. He and Akira reached their backs to each other.

"What is your order, Akira?" Balthazar said. "They're not members of Chronos. What should we do with these small fries?" He counted the number of men around. The enemies had exactly 30 men in the cart. "This is enough for only one of us."

Akira sniffed the air. 'What is that smell?" He asked.

Balthazar sniffed the air. His eyes widen. "It's a pipe bomb."

"What did you guys do?" Akira asked.

"In case you found us, we put several bombs on the train. When we reached the main station, the bombs will go off." One of the men laughed.

"You guys are pathetic and stupid. Do you think I care?" Akira said.

The man laughed again. "Oh, you probably don't but aren't you looking for someone with the name Seven?" Akira's eyes widen. "My Boss thought so. You can't fool the Cassadine family. We know what you are up to-"Akira punched him in the face, breaking his jaw.

"You talked too much." Akira blurted. "How much time do we have until the main station?"

"Five minutes." Balthazar revealed.

"I'll stop the train and you will find the bomb." Akira said. He looked at the men. "Sorry but I have to go." He faced his hand at them. "Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition."

Balthazar jumped out of the way and up to the roof of the train. He ran on top of the train. He looked at the train very closely. "The exterior is different than the layout." He spotted a glass window on top. He leaped forward and did a 360 twist, landing on the glass window. He broke through and earned screams from the onlookers.

Seven and Eight stared at him. "Do not get involved." Seven ordered. Eight lay back in his chair to watch the show. Balthazar excused himself when he discovered no bombs. He ran past the pretty teenage girl.

She looked at him. "Isn't he-"

Akira jumped onto the roof. He looked back at the men in ice. He ran on the train, going against the wind direction. "X-Wings." His gloves cowered in flames. The flames got smaller as they formed large dying will flame wings on his back. He flew to the front of the bullet train. He flied faster to reach the 275 km/h the train set. He looked straight to the station coming near. He flew down to get in the front. He turned to face the train. He pressed his hands on it. "Stop I need to meet someone." At his words, the flames expanded and covered the front side of the bullet train. The train moved slower by the second.

Balthazar found the pipe bomb in the large brown leather suitcase. In fast hand movements, the bomb was disabled. "Nothing is a match for a Vongola Butler." He looked out the window. "Akira! The bomb is disabled." He yelled. Akira let go and flew upward. The train continued its regular speed. He landed on the roof. "You know people would die by this speed."

Akira shrugged. "This feels like nothing." He said.

XXX

Sakura opened the door and bumped into a lotus-smelling teenage boy. "Sakura-san, are you alright?" Yin asked.

Sakura backed away. "Don't speak to me in an informal tone." She told him.

Yin shrugged. He purposely bumped into Sakura's shoulder and sat on the sofa. Reborn tipped his hat. Hayate sat squeamishly next to Li. Sakura stood by the door. "I'm sorry I'm late." He said to Li.

"It's no problem. What took you so long?" Li asked.

"Do you remember I went to Tokyo last night with a woman?" Yin said.

Hayate's face exploded. Li frowned. "Yes. Did you do anything illegally?" He said with a voice of concern.

Yin chuckled. "No. But the train ride back ran a little late." He said. "The train was slower than usual. Not to mention there were people frozen in ice. Hmm I guess weirder things have happened."

"WHAT?" Hayate and Li said at the same time. "Are you serious?" They yelled.

XXX

As the train reached its spot, Akira and Balthazar searched for Seven but they had no such luck. Akira stood next to the door. He looked at both sides to see Seven nowhere in sight. He walked away to meet up with Balthazar at the newspaper stand when the train was empty. As he left, Seven and Eight got off the train, walking in the opposite direction.

"No luck." Akira said.

"We'll find him next time." Balthazar replied. He looked curiously at the pretty teenager walking towards them. "Master-"

"Do not call me Mas-"He turned his head as he heard footsteps approaching him. His eyes widen. "Aoi…"

The pretty girl smiled. "Hello Akira-san. I finally arrived."

The pretty girl was Aoi, Akira's rain guardian. She dressed in grey skinny jeans with a blue tunic, revealing her white camisole underneath. Her shoes were a pair of tye dye sneakers. She carries a huge black luggage by her side and a long thin bag over her shoulder.

"So you're Aoi." Balthazar smirked. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you. I thought I recognized you. You're from the photo Akira-san showed me." Aoi smiled.

"Aoi, it's been so long. How is your family?" Akira said.

"They're good. They were ecstatic when I had to leave. My parents want you to visit sometimes." Aoi told him.

"What is this, Akira?" Balthazar said. "Some new development?"

Akira ignored him. "We should go back to Tsuna's house before Leon gets worried. Aren't you hungry?"

Aoi nodded her head. "Hey listen to me!" Balthazar cried.

XXX

"Hello, my name is Aoi Sawaki. It's nice to meet you." She bowed.

"She's so pretty." Everybody stared in awe.

Nate smiled. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Aoi's face turned red. "What? We're um…"

"Her family took care of me when I was in Tokyo." Akira told them.

"Uh-huh." Nate winked.

"Do you mean that time when you ran away during the class trip in Tokyo?" Balthazar asked. "I couldn't find you for two days straight. I was panicking."

Selena smiled. "She's adorable." Aoi's face burned.

"Oh, Selena, you're here already?" Akira asked.

Selena sighed. "Well I came with Headmaster since _someone _didn't pick me up." She looked at Nate.

"Selena, you're so grown up!" Nate flirted.

"Stop it before I turn you into a mouse." Selena batted her eyelashes. "So where is Riku-san?"

The guys froze. "We told her to come on the day of her battle." Balthazar explained.

"Why?" Selena asked.

"You'd know when she comes." Leon said. "I'm still traumatized from our first meeting last year." He touched his cheek. "It's still hurt." Balthazar patted him on the back.

"Um…can I ask you a question?" Aoi said.

"What is it?" Nate held her hand. "If there's any problem you ask me." He kissed her hand.

Aoi awkwardly pulled away. "What are you guys talking about? I don't know anything about this ring battle. I only got a letter to bring this blue ring and my sword to Namimori."

Everybody froze. They looked at Akira. "You didn't tell her!" They all yelled.

"What?" Akira yawned. "She's just your normal high school girl whose father is a monk at a temple."

"She's normal!"

"What's normal anyway?"

"She has nothing to do with the mob! You brought an alien in!"

"Um…excuse me but you cannot yell at Akira-san. It's my fault anyway. I should know better before going to see Akira-san." Aoi nervously said.

"She is so cute!"

"Akira, if you're not going to date her then I will!"

XXX

"This is Ryu, the future 11th Vongola Sun guardian! I'm not here right now since I'm awesome! Leave a message after the beep. _Beep._"

"Ryu is not picking up!" Hayate groaned. He called again. "Ryu, this is Hayate. Call me." He ended the message.

Nami, Sakura and Hiro stood around him. "He's still not picking up?" Nami asked.

Hayate shook his head.

"Don't worry, he'll come around. Just give him a couple of days." Hiro advised.

"I really don't care about Ryu. He shouldn't act like a bitch." Sakura said. "He shouldn't hate Nami for becoming your sun guardian. He is at fault for many reasons."

"I don't want to talk about it." Hayate said. "We should focus on the battle."

Nami scoffed. "Just who is your rain guardian? My dad hasn't come back yet. I don't know where he is. The battle is in a few days. We don't have enough time."

"Are you freaking out because you're first?" Hayate asked.

Nami nodded her head. "Don't worry, Yamamoto-san, you're going to do great." Hiro told her.

Nami blushed. "No Takagi-san! Do not look at me, I'm hideous!" She looked away.

"What's wrong with her?" Hiro asked Sakura.

"I think it's the hair. It's shorter than usual." Sakura answered.

"I can't deal with her too." Hayate pouted. "I don't know who my rain and mist guardian are! Ryu won't talk to me. We have to go to school soon. Akira might win. I honestly don't care but I can't back out now or my mom is going kill me! Alice is probably going to kill me for being a wimp."

They all stared at him. "Who the heck is Alice?"

"OH!" Hayate realized. "Sorry."


	38. the sun guardian

**Thank you for all of the reviews! I'm glad you guys love all the characters. I'm thinking of doing a favorite character poll after the ring battle arc. so wait for that and choose your favorite character. I have like 5 favorite characters i can't choose. My favorite are Hayate, Alice, Sakura, Akira and Madeline.**

**The ring battle have finally started! Who will win? Nami or Rikku?**

**Read and review!**

* * *

It was an early Monday morning in Namimori, Japan. The weather was a clear and sunny day with blue skies. It was a perfect day for the fight between the two Vongola successors. It was the day for the Sun guardians to fight.

Hayate's guardian, Nami Yamamoto, was the daughter of the 10th Generation Rain Vongola Guardian, Takeshi Yamamoto. She was your typical teenage girl who loved to shop, shop and _shop._ How could she afford her girly luxuries? Well, it was a little thing called your Daddy's credit card.

Akira's guardian, Rikku Ayuzawa, was the daughter of a low key mobster Rikuo Ayuzawa. She was your average girl. She loved to shop, eat and take long walks in the park. But there was one problem. Rikku punched every boy she sees. Now standing in front of the Sawada's house was a young and plum 17 year old girl and five knocked out men on the ground.

XXX

Aoi woke up in shock to see Akira cuddling next to her. "AHHH!" She screamed loudly in his ear.

Akira opened his eyes. "Why are you so loud in the morning?" He mumbled his words. He rubbed his eyes and clearly looked at Aoi. He noticed her face remarkably red. He looked down to see himself lying next to her. "Oh…Balthazar, Aoi is awake." He called out.

Balthazar walked in, wearing a frilly pink apron. Leon, who was lying on the bed, stared at him with silent eyes. Balthazar ignored him and walked over to Aoi. "Aoi, you're awake! After what happened last night, we were worried!"

"What happened?" Aoi asked. Her head started to ring.

"You passed out after Sawako slipped sake into your drink."

"WHAT?"

"We were going to put you in Sawako's room but it was locked and she was already asleep so we put you here with us." Balthazar explained. "Do not worry; I made sure no harm came to you. No one violated you in your sleep."

"WHAT?"

"No one touched you."

"Balthazar, I think that was an insult." Akira said.

He looked at Aoi. "Sorry if I didn't give you any room."

Aoi blushed. "No it's okay."

Leon yawned. "I told you we should have put her in my bed. She and Akira are the same age."

Balthazar scoffed. "I slept in the same bed as you. Where was I supposed to sleep?"

Leon smacked himself in the face in order to stay awake. "Oh, well you share the bed with Akira since you're in love with him."

"Balthazar, you're into guys?" Aoi asked.

"I'm not gay! Get it through your head!" Balthazar tackled Leon.

Akira yawned. "I was going to sleep on the floor but there were no blankets."

Aoi hugged her legs. "Oh, it's okay. I got it."

"AKIRA! A girl is here for you!" Sawako's voice was heard throughout the house. Aoi flinched. She wondered if the girl was Akira's girlfriend.

Curious, the guardians went to the front of the house. When they went outside, the boys froze as they saw the new arrival.

The boys gasped. "Oh shit-"

"AHH! It's a boy!" The girl aimed her punch towards the boys. Right before everybody's eyes, Balthazar pinned the guest down. They looked down to see a short and plump Japanese girl. The girl had black hair and eyes. She was wearing a brown plaid skirt and a khaki school jacket. She wore white knee high socks with brown leather shoes.

Tsuna walked in to see what the commotion was. He looked down at guest. His eyes lit up. "It's Rikku-chan! How are you?" He bended down and was holding a cup of coffee.

"I'm good Vongola-san!" Her eyes drifted away from him.

"Juudaime, we have to take the male population away from her. I can only hold her for five more minutes." Balthazar told him.

"Do not fret; I already called Selena-san to come here. She'll fix this."

"What is going on?" Kyoko said with an annoyed face. "Who's the girl?"

"Allow me to introduce her." Balthazar said, still pinning Rikku down. "This is Rikku Ayuzawa of the Ayuzawa clan. She is Akira's sun guardian."

Kyoko rolled her eyes. "Great, it's another nuisance." She muttered. Aoi caught her words and gave her a disapproving look. Aoi turned around to notice Akira right next to her. Akira clenched his fists. He heard her. Kyoko walked back inside and pulled Sawako away. "Sawako, you have to get ready for school!"

"But Mom!" Sawako yelled.

Akira walked towards the others. "Rikku, your battle is tonight at Namimori Middle School."

Rikku gave him a thumb up. "Got it Boss!"

Akira turned to Balthazar. "Now get her away from us before she starts punching us."

"Yes sir." He saluted him. He grabbed out a piece of black cloth. He wrapped it around Rikku's head, covering her eyes. "Rikku-san, we are going inside. Imagine girls everywhere." Rikku nodded her head and mumbled to herself. "Aoi-san, can you please help me? You're a girl so you will be helpful."

Aoi grabbed one arm of Rikku. She froze as she saw a tall woman in a black suit wearing dark rimmed sunglasses standing near the entrance. "Who is the woman?"

Balthazar looked at the second guest. His eyes widen. "That is not a woman. That is a man."

The man (?) swung his long and straight blonde hair. A piece of hair lied in front of his face. He took off his sunglasses. "Good morning Balthazar Michaelis. I'm here to see Tsuna-dono."

"Who are you?" Aoi asked.

"I beg your pardon. I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Basil, head of the CEDEF." He took off his sunglasses and gave Aoi a wink.

XXX

Hayate skidded past the gates before it closed. He looked back at the gates. "YES! I made it! I'm not late!" He turned around to see Sakura glaring at him. She stood up straight, slightly bending her knee and tilted her head towards him. Her arms were crossed. "Yes Sakura?" He gulped with fear.

Sakura sighed. "Today is Nami's fight."

Hayate shrugged. "So?" He wondered what she was getting at. Sakura showed rarely any emotion beside anger. She was angry but not to a boiling point. "Is something wrong?"

She shoved her phone right I front of Hayate's face. His eyes widen as he saw the text.

**I'm quitting! I hate my hair! I looked like a boy! How can I show my face in front of people! It's Akira! He was my first crush now I can't face him! I hate my boy short hair! SAKURA! Can you get an appointment with your stylist? I need extensions pronto!**

"I didn't know you had a stylist!" Hayate nervously laughed. He stopped when Sakura glared at him.

"She has to come to school. My father said all of the guardians have to school or they can't enter school property." Sakura told him. "If she doesn't come to school, she can't take part in her fight tonight. We will lose."

Hayate got out his cell phone. "Do not worry Sakura! As the future boss of the Vongola, I will make sure Nami will come to school or I will take full responsibility as her boss!"

Sakura punched him in the stomach. "The gates have already closed. I can't reopen them. It's your job to help her."

"Why can't you help her?" Hayate offered.

Sakura scoffed. "I'm in the Disciplinary Committee. I can't help you." She walked away.

Hayate chuckled. "Yep, she is my Cloud guardian, the one who protects the family from afar." Hayate dialed Nami's number. He heard her breathing. "Bitch, where are you? You have to get to school now!"

"I'm right outside but I can't get over the gate!" Nami whined. Hayate faced the gate and saw Nami behind it. "Help me!"

"I thought you were not coming!" Hayate said.

"Ipin forced me to go or she was going to pour fish sauce on my head!" Nami cried. "Open the gates now!"

"I can't!" Hayate screamed in his phone. He paused. Why the heck is he calling her if he can see her? He ended his call. "Nami! You have to jump over! You're an athlete!"

"I'm wearing a skirt!" She whined.

"I'll catch you!" Hayate yelled back.

"NO WAY!" She screamed. In a blink of an eye, as the sun rested a top of the school, a young boy jumped over the gates, catching Nami's eye. "Wow…" She said as the boy landed on his two feet.

Hayate gasped in excitement. "Natsume!" He said happily.

A tall boy around 5"7 turned around. He had short black spiky hair with textured bangs swept across his forehead. He had sharp brown reddish eyes. A distinctive mark was his red ruby stud earring on his left ear. His uniform was messed up and wrinkled. His belt was done improperly, letting his pants hang out. His tie was undone and his buttons was misplaced.

The boy named Natsume looked at Hayate. "Oh, it's you." He said without a care. He noticed Nami trapped behind the gates and Hayate's sparkling eyes. "Do you need help?" He asked. Hayate nodded his head. Natsume walked over to the gates. He motioned his hand to get Nami away. In loud thud, he punched the gates hard enough to break it apart. Nami and Hayate's jaws dropped. Natsume slinked his bag on his back and walked inside.

"HOLY CRAP WE'RE SCREWED!" Hayate realized. He quickly turned to make an escape but stopped as he bumped into Sakura. She pounded her fists together.

"You cannot break school property!" She hit him.

"Fuck my life!" Hayate yelled.

XXX

"Natsume, I'm going to kill you!" Hayate said as he walked into his classroom 2-C, everybody froze. Hayate walked in to see Natsume grabbing onto Ryu's shirt. "Oh…" He said. Natsume tipped Ryu upside down and swung him across the room. He grabbed his wallet.

"I'll be taking your lunch money, Ryu." Natsume yawned. "I'm going to sleep!"

"Don't you always?" Hayate commented. Natsume slouched in his seat and grabbed a pillow to sleep on from his bag.

Hayate quickly ran to Ryu. "Ryu, are you ok?" He grabbed his arm.

Ryu pushed him away. "Leave me alone." He muttered before going back to his seat.

"What's wrong with Sasagawa-san?" A classmate asked.

"I think he still hates me, Tooru." Hayate answered. He looked back at his wimpy classmate Tooru. Tooru was a short kid. He had a girly face with brown hair and eyes. He was always bullied along with Ryu. They were both the pathetic pair of the mob class 2-C. Suddenly, something clicked in Hayate's brain. "That's right! Tooru, can I borrow your notes?" He asked.

Tooru's cheeks redden. "I just came back from Italy so I don't have the notes."

Hayate stood up. He looked at Ryu who turned away. He looked at the others. "Who here have notes I can copy?" Everybody was silent. 'Oh, come on people!"

"Here." Hayate turned around to see Natsume holding his notebook out.

Hayate smiled. "Thanks man! I didn't know you were awake during class."

"Well, someone needs to copy notes for Raito when he comes back." Natsume shrugged his shoulders and went back to his desk.

"He is actually nice deep down." Hayate noticed. He looked around to see a certain right hand man not in sight. "Where is Hiro?" He expressed concern dramatically as he took out his cell phone. "Hello Hiro? Where are you?"

"I'm at the shooting range." Hiro told him.

Hayate collapsed on the floor. "You're supposed to be at school!"

"I already told Principal Hibari and he was okay with it." Hiro explained. "I'll be there for Yamamoto-san's battle so there is nothing to worry about." He hung up.

"Why does this day feel like crap?" Hayate asked.

"Maybe you have bad luck." Tooru said.

Hayate cringed. "That was a rhetorical question Tooru."

XXX

It was after the sun sets, everybody arrived at the Namimori Middle School. Right outside the school was a normal-sized boxing ring with the sun flame emblem in the middle. On one side were the guardians of Hayate Gokudera. Beside Hayate was his storm Hiro, his sun Nami, his cloud Sakura, his lightning Li and well was all for the moment. 'Where are the rest of my guardians?" He shook Hiro.

"I don't know!" Hiro said. "Stop shaking me!"

"Now you mention it, where is my dad?" Nami asked. Her eyes watered. "Is he not going to come for my battle?"

Sakura sighed. "Apparently, two of the guardians' identities haven't been revealed yet. Shouldn't we pick it up earlier? Hayate, do you know who are the rain and mist?"

"Nope, I don't have a clue." Hayate said.

"You're pathetic." Sakura turned away.

"What a loser." Li scoffed. He looked at Sakura. "Good afternoon Sakura! It has been so long since I saw you."

"We saw each other a couple days before Li." Sakura reminded.

"But it was like an eternity!" Li reached out to touch her shoulder.

Hibari grabbed Li's hand. "Let me remind you Li of the Courts' treaty. Do _not_ get near my daughter."

"That is right Li. Do not touch Sakura-chan." Hei, Li's father, told him.

"Tell your son to back off, Hei Li." Hibari glared at him.

"You were cute as a kid." Hei remembered. "Did Mai do something to you?"

"That is none of your concern." Hibari snarled.

"What is with our parents?" Li whispered into Sakura's ears. "Isn't our families close?"

Sakura leaned back. "My grandfather Heiwa is like an older brother to your father. But my grandmother Mai hates your father. I heard they both told Grandfather to choose one of them. He said he would rather die than choose both therefore they made a treaty to not fight."

"So when your grandfather dies…we're in war again?" Li wondered.

Sakura nodded her head. "Yes, I will have to kill you." She walked away.

"My love…can never happen." Li frowned.

"Hey Li-senpai, can you stop moping?" Nami asked. "It's my day to fight."

"You can never understand love!" Li gasped.

"But Sakura doesn't love you." Hayate added.

Five million arrows shot into Li's heart. He wept. "Sakura-chan…"

"What a drama queen." Hayate and Nami said. "But I shouldn't talk, right?" Hayate said, giving Nami a wink.

On one side of the ring were Tsuna, Madeline, Gokudera, Chrome, Ryohei, Ipin and Lambo standing in a circle.

"Just where are the others?" Madeline wondered. She stood closely to Gokudera. He wrapped his arm over her shoulder. "Akira and his group aren't here yet."

"Mukuro isn't here." Gokudera snitched. He clicked his tongue. "We told him to be here. I mean he _is_ staying at a five star hotel under Juudaime's account. If he is not here, I'm going to kill him."

Chrome chuckled. "I already called him. He is arriving with Akira's group."

"So he is siding with them?" Ryohei wondered. They all looked at Tsuna who quivered.

Madeline smirked. "Well, _someone_ has to support Akira since his own father isn't."

"I'm neutral!" Tsuna gasped. "If I could, I want both of them to be boss."

"There can only be one boss, Tsuna." Madeline said. "You just didn't choose your son."

"I don't want to force him to be someone he doesn't want to be." Tsuna explained.

"You can't choose someone's fate.' A voice said from behind. They turned around to see Mukuro and Akira's group.

Akira sighed. "Well can we start the fight already? I'm tired." He walked away, not greeting Tsuna. Tsuna's face turned blue.

"Being a father is hard thing, Tsunayoshi Sawada." Mukuro said to him. He pressed his hand on his chest. "Even my child is a handful."

"When can we meet your child?" Gokudera asked. "We never met him or her."

Mukuro smiled evilly. "My Chrome has…"

A dark and menacing aura gloomed behind him. "What do you mean by "My Chrome"?" Hibari said to him with dark piercing eyes.

Tsuna chuckled nervously. "Well, let start the fight!" He clapped his hands to bring everybody together.

Akira and his guardians looked at Hayate and his guardians. They stare at each other. Hayate and his guardians dressed casually. Hayate wore a _Fairy Tail_ logo t-shirt with grey sweatpants. Hiro wore a plain long sleeve red sweater and blue jeans. Nami was dressed in a black sweater and a blue plaited miniskirt with a pair of golden bracelets dazzling around her ankles. Sakura was in her disciplinary committee uniform. Li wore a green pullover with baggy jeans.

Hayate pouted. He turned to Nami. "You're supposed to wear yellow! That is your color!"

"This is not power rangers!" Nami snapped.

"Yes it is! Look at them!" Hayate pointed to the others.

All of Akira's guardians were wearing their flame color. Akira wore a black blazer with an orange deep v neck and black slacks. Balthazar, Leon and Nate wore the same black blazer but with different color shirts. Aoi dressed in white short shorts with a blue _Hello Kitty _shirt. Selena was covered in an indigo micro mini dress, a long black sweater and silver platform heels. Rikku wore bright yellow _Victoria Secret's_ sweats and white sneakers.

"Where are the others?" Akira asked. "You're missing a few."

Hayate twitched. "It's not their fight so they're not coming."

"Good one." Hiro patted him on the back. Hayate smiled. "Are you nervous? You're shaking." He turned Hayate around to see him is a blissful mood.

"Akira and his guardians look so cool, I can't bear it!" Hayate smiled. "They're fit together so well! It's a dream team! I want their blazer!"

"I fear for the future." Hiro said to the others. They all nod their head in agreement. He noticed something. "Who is the woman?" He point to the one standing in the middle of the ring. Everybody looked up. Nami and Rikku entered the ring, standing in the middle.

"Today, I, Basil, will be the referee for tonight's battle of the sun guardians. Show me your ring." Basil said. Nami chuckled as she held out her blue ring. Rikku looked at him in a daze. "What is wrong?"

"You're Basil-san?" Nami asked. Basil nodded his head. "You don't look like a man."

Rikku's eyes widen. "You're not a woman!"

"No! I'm a healthy man in his thirties." Basil told them.

"What a trap!" Nami laughed.

"Must…resist…the…urge…to…punch…" Rikku held her fist back.

Basil was annoyed with how people always thought he was a woman. He got off and looked at the others who silently laughed or resist the urge to. "I can't deal with you people."

"Here are the rules. There is no time limit. A person is only pronounced a winner if they have the other person's ring. Gaining assistance from the outside will result in your disqualification. That is all. Get ready to fight! Basil said.

Lights around the school lit up. A gush of wind surrounded the boxing ring. Everybody stand firmly on the ground. Up above was a blimp with bright light bulbs from underneath. Everybody took out a pair of shades except Nami and Rikku.

"I can't see!" Nami cried.

"Me either!" Rikku yelled.

"This is the duty of the sun." Reborn told them. "You must fight even if you can't see."

Nami closed her eyes. Nami thought to herself. _I need to concentrate on her hearing. I can hear her breathing. She's on my left._ Nami heard the sound Rikku's arm made when it moved. Nami leaned back and grabbed her arm. She gripped tightly. _YES!_ She turned her body slightly and threw Rikku over. She opened her eyes. Her jaw dropped when she saw Rikku. "How is it that you have sunglasses?" She yelled.

Rikku laughed. "It was in my pocket before the battle startled. I totally forgot about it until now. Akira-san told me of the battle from 20 years ago. It's good to prepare."

'How come no one told me?" Nami yelled.

"I told you yesterday on Face Book."Hayate yelled.

"Oops, I forgot." Nami realized.

"Now I must defeat you." Rikku exclaimed.

Rikku landed a punch on Nami's face. Nami fell backwards but retained her posture. She reopened her eyes. Nami punched back but was stopped by Rikku's palm and the blinding light. Rikku used her other hand to punch Nami. Nami fell back on the side. Rikku aimed a punch straight at Nami. Nami grabbed hold of the ring and flipped upward, standing upside up. She flipped backwards and landed on her feet like a gymnast. As she turned, Rikku landed a punch on her stomach. Nami pulled back and kicked Rikku away. Nami covered her eyes.

"That stupid light!" Nam raged. "If I lose because of it, I'm going to be pissed off!" She clicked her heels. "Boots activate!" Everybody looked in surprise. At the sound of her voice, the two bracelets lit up and transform into black boots with a yellow stripe on the sides. The yellow stripes powered up with the sun flame. With a push of her feet, Nami flied up to the blimp and do a 360 turn and kicked the light bulbs. "Maximum kick!" In quick speed, she polarized the lights to break in little piece. The lights went out. It was now dark out. Nami flew down and aimed to kick Rikku from above. Rikku covered herself to avoid the glass falling down was unable to avoid Nami's kick. Nami felt the glass shards cutting her but pulled through with her kick. Rikku went down on the floor, knocked out.

Nami squealed. "Did I win?"

"You have to get her ring to make it official!" Hayate told her.

"Wow that was an easy win." Li said.

Akira smirked. "Not yet…look at Nami. Doesn't she look a bit like Takeshi Yamamoto?"

"Oh my god, the lights sweat my face off." Nami cried. She wiped her face off and pulled her hair back before leaning down to get the ring on Rikku's finger.

Rikku opened her eyes to see Nami close to her. But to Rikku's eyes, it wasn't Nami. "It's…a…boy!" She yelled.

Everybody froze. "Say what?"

Nami was still, unable to make out what she said. "Wh-wh-what did you just say?"

"AHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Rikku tightened her fist and punched as hard as she could. Nami flew to the other side due to the impact. The ring fell out of Nami's hand and landed on Rikku's lap. Rikku picked up the ring. "This looks like my ring." Rikku stared at it.

Basil jumped onto the ring. "The winner is Rikku Ayuzawa."

Hiro's jaw dropped. "What just happened?"

"No way…" Li looked in shock.

"We were so close!" Hayate yelled.

Akira smirked. "Not close enough."

"Yep, Rikku hates boys enough to mistake Nami for one." Tsuna said.

"Poor girl." Chrome said along with Madeline.

Nami touched her swollen cheek. "I looked like a boy." Nami uttered in despair. She was not in despair due to the fact she lost but the fact that Rikku thought she was a boy. "I'm not a boy!" She cries. "I have boobs!" She started crying hysterically. "I hate my dad! It's your entire fault!I will kill you when you get back!"

XXX

"Achoo!" Yamamoto blew his nose. "Am I sick?" He wondered. He turned around to face an employee.

"Excuse me, Yamamoto-san, the paperwork has been filed. You can take him now." The worker told him.

"Oh that's good!" Yamamoto looked at his watch."I guess I will be in Japan in two days. I can't wait to see Nami again."

* * *

**Poor Yamamoto...**

**Next battle: Storm vs Storm**

**Review!**


	39. The Brewing of a Storm

**New Chapter! Thank you for all of the reviews! **

**For the next couple of chapters, there will some new and old characters popping out. They will be important in the next arc after the ring battle. Can't you guess what the next arc is? I have no clue. I'm still building up ideas for a decent storyline. **

**Now finally you can start reading…**

**Balthazar versus Hiro…who will win?

* * *

**

He stretched his arms out and let out a loud yawn. Hiro opened his droopy eyes to see a bright blue color blurring his eyes. "Zero, is that you?" he mumbled. He looked out to see the bright color coming from his alarm clock. "Oh…it was nothing." He said quietly. He looked down at his desk to see his textbook and notebook out. He was doing his math homework last night and fell asleep after finishing. He was so tired that he couldn't get up and walked to his bed. His paper was still wet by his drool. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and closed his books.

After getting washed up and dressed, Hiro looked in his fridge to see plenty of instant food stacked. He looked through the packages and saw a box of mapo tofu in the bottom. He looked at it carefully. Hiro was sure he didn't buy mapo tofu. Actually, Hiro was sure he hated mapo tofu. So why did he buy it? A certain white haired boy crossed his mind. He shook his head to get rid of his current thoughts.

_Ding Dong_.

Hiro closed the fridge and hurried to the door. He looked through the peek hole and saw a brown bag covering up his guest. He opened the door. Standing outside was Hiro's cousin Mikado. Mikado was dressed in his new school uniform which was red and khaki. He was a student from Sengoku but right before the summer the school closed down and its students were sent to the neighboring schools around Namimori. It was the first time Hiro have heard there were more schools in the area. Hayate simply forgot to mention it since it was more alien much to Hiro's dismay.

"Mikado!" Hiro hugged him. "How you been?"

"Chillax cuz!" Mikado greeted him. "You would have known if you called me more often! How you been? I haven't seen you the whole summer!"

Hiro scratched his hair. "Well, I was busy with work."

"And hanging out with Hayate Gokudera?" Mikado raised a brow.

"How did you know?" Hiro asked.

Mikado placed his hand on his cousin's shoulder. "I think I would have known if my cousin was hanging out with mobsters. I saw you hanging out with him a couple of times at the book store and Take Sushi."

"How come you didn't say hi?" Hiro yelled at him.

Mikado smiled. "You looked happy so I didn't want to intrude. Besides, if you get involved with the mob, you can never go back. I want to stay as a normal guy. What about you?"

Hiro's face turned crimson red. "Actually, there is something I wanted to tell you."

Mikado smiled evilly. "Oh and what is it?"

"Before I knew it, I was Hayate's right hand man and now I'm part of the Vongola!" He blurted out as fast as a bullet.

Mikdao whistled. "Wow cuz, you gotten more used to Namimori than I have." He spoke bluntly.

"You're not angry?" Hiro asked. His palms were sweating.

"Wow." Mikado smirked. "Why should I be angry? You're still my cousin no matter what. Besides, you seem to act like yourself when you're with him. I can tell. You're very close." Hiro smiled. Mikado frowned and looked at him seriously. "I'm okay with it but you don't want the family to know. My parents already talked bad about you since you moved here."

"I thought everything would be over with once I moved." Hiro frowned.

"Your parents won't blame you for what happened you know. You lost control of your temper. Your little brother is still alright." Mikado told him.

"But I hurt him." Hiro said. "I was just feeling like his brother for real this time. But I shouldn't have wished for so much."

Mikado smiled. "Hey, I'm glad my aunt and uncle adopted you. Do not regret that or I'll beat you."

"Alright." Hiro laughed. He looked down. "What's in there?" He pointed.

"It is a bag of Fon's meat buns!" He waved the bag away. "I thought you might be hungry."

"I am!" He growled hungrily.

XXX

"So today is Hiro's battle." Hayate said as he looked seriously at Hiro's desk. "Where is he?" He cried. He looked around. He spotted his classmate walking in. "Miu-san!" He yelled.

"Why are you informal to me Gokudera-kun?" Miu yelled back but with a louder and scarier voice. "I'm three days older than you!"

"No one cares Miu! I'm half Italian! I don't have to formal with my peers!" Hayate sneered. "Do you see Hiro around?"

Miu looked around. "Do you mean Takagi-san?" She tilted her head. "I saw him when my driver came up to the school. Did you check the bathroom or the school store?"

"No but I'll call him." Hayate got out his cell phone.

"Then maybe you should have done that from the start!" Miu coughed. She walked out in a huff, passing by Hiro. She stopped. "Takagi-san, Gokudera-kun is looking for you."

"Oh…thank you Konoha-san." Hiro bowed. He entered the classroom to see Hayate glee of joy.

"My right hand man has finally arrived!" Hayate smiled brightly.

"I don't recall being your right-hand man." He brushed him off. He walked down to his desk and placed his books on top.

Hayate walked steadily to Hiro. "Are you okay?" He poked his cheek.

Hiro glared at him. Hayate quivered with shock and happiness. Hiro realized what his face expression was. "I'm sorry. I ate mapo tofu along with gyoza buns this morning. I shouldn't have eaten the mapo tofu." He groaned, touching his painful stomach.

"What wrong with it?" Hayate asked.

Hiro's face went through a series of multiple depressions. "There was a time when the Jikken clan only fed us mapo tofu for 8 months straight. We had it for breakfast, lunch and dinner all the time. Apparently, mapo tofu makes me more beastly which was they wanted. I turned back to my regular self when I eat their prison food." He spitted.

Hayate looked sadly at Hiro. The current Hiro wasn't the regular Hiro which made him sad. He knew there were some things he didn't know yet from his right-hand man. "Are you up with your fight tonight?" He said, changing the subject.

"Yes but can I ask you a question?" He asked. Hayate nodded his head. "What kind of person is Balthazar-san?"

Hayate smiled. "Do not get me started!" He laughed. "Balthazar is the heir to the Michaelis family. The Michaelis family has been serving the Vongola family since the beginning. They may be servants but they are second to the Vongola Guardians' power. The current head, Sebastian Michaelis, is Balthazar's father. He is a demon! You know he has the same name as the character from _Kuroshitsuji. _Hehehe…so far no one has been able to defeat Sebastian-san except for the Ninth."

"So is Balthazar-san…" Hiro tried to come up with words but was finished by Hayate.

"Yep, he is a miniature version of his father." Hayate pointed two thumb ups.

Hiro slammed his book. "Great, I have to a fight with a demon."

"Demons are not real." Hayate said but discreetly smiled. "But I hope not."

"You're beyond crazy." Hiro told him.

Hayate laughed. "That's why I'm in the Vongola. We love crazy people to the core. There is no such thing as normal." He pinched Hiro's cheeks resulting in a punch in the stomach from the latter.

XXX

It was lunchtime so Hayate and Hiro decided to eat lunch at the roof. They passed by the computer lab to see Ryu inside. They tried to approach him but he seemed intrigued in whatever he was doing. His eyes were glued to the screen. From the distance, Ryu actually looked scary which was a shock. They walked up to the rooftop to see Natsume, their classmate, sound asleep on the bench.

Hayate giggled. Hiro rolled his eyes. Hayate was going to do something stupid and pointless. "Whatever you are planning, stop it now!" Hiro whispered loudly. "Natsume is kind of scary."

"No he is not." Hayate shrugged it off. "Natsume is only scary when it comes to melon bread. Besides, he can't hurt me. I'm stronger than him. I'm Vongola." He showed off his ring.

"You shouldn't really use that excuse. Doesn't Ryu get beat up by bullies just because he is the self proclaimed sun guardian?" Hiro said.

Hayate froze. He thought for a second. His shoulders relaxed. "Ryu get bullied for other reasons. Most people just don't like geeks."

"You're being stupid." Hiro called out.

"You're being…a…party pooper!" Hayate blurted out. Hayate tiptoed his way to Natsume and poked his face. Natsume, instinctively, woke up and grabbed Hayate's throat. "Do not kill me!" Hayate gasped, speaking in a squeamish voice.

"Do not touch me." Natsume glared evilly at him. He let go of Hayate's throat.

Hayate gasped for air. Hiro walked up with him. "I told you."

Hayate grinned and turned straight to Natsume. "Let me guess, there was no more melon bread."

Natsume pound the bench before getting up and breaking it. "Sasagawa-san took the last one!" He growled.

Hayate covered his mouth to prevent laughing. Hiro was stunned. "That was reason you tried to kill Hayate?" He stuttered.

Hayate folded his arms. "I told you, he would never hurt me. It was the melon bread." He put his bento box down and sat in front of it. He opened it and shoved a piece of California roll into his mouth. His voice muffled through the rice. "So, Natsume, why didn't you beat up Ryu like always?"

Hiro sat beside Hayate. "He beats up Ryu?"

"All the time." Hayate spoke like it was natural.

"Don't you help him sometimes?" Hiro whispered.

"No." Hayate said. Hiro gave him a look. "Ryu have to defend for himself if he wanted to become my guardian." He said proudly.

"You're a bad friend." Hiro announced.

"I came to save Sakura!" He said in defense.

Natsume looked curiously at the two friends. "So that's why he was depressed. I can't beat up depressed people. It's a little sad." He sat down and grabbed black bag under the broken bench. He took out three bags of melon bread and a bottle of milk. "So you're finally doing that ring battle you talked about?"

Hayate nodded. "We lost the first fight because Nami was put up against a boy-hating maniac." Natsume stared questionably. "Do not ask." Hayate told him. "Hiro's fight is tonight." He changed the subject.

"Are you prepared?" Natsume asked Hiro. He was silent. Natsume gave off a vibe which reminded Hiro of another person, someone he grew up with. Natsume sensed his nervousness. "Do not lose your temper." He advised him. "You seemed like a guy who can lose everything in one move. You should stop lying to yourself and accept who you are."

Hayate clapped in awe. "You're preaching to the choir Natsume. You know the right words to say."

"What?" Hiro said quietly. "What do you mean?"

"I accepted the fact I was a little fish in a big mob pond." Natsume said.

"What is he talking about?" Hiro whispered to Hayate.

Hayate smiled. "I'll tell you another time." He whispered back. He looked down to see his ring glowing. "That's strange. I don't remember activating it." He looked at Hiro. "I think Alice wants something."

"What?" Hiro said. He stared at the ring. What did Hayate's ring wants from him?

XXX

Alice stared at Hayate. "Where is your friend?" She glared at him.

Hayate stepped cautiously towards her. "I don't know how to bring him in here." He looked around the former white space now turned into an aristocratic living room. He sat down on the lavish couch. He looked straight at the crown molding.

Alice smirked. "You got a point. I don't want two idiots who lost with reality to be anywhere close to me." She sipped her sweet smelling tea.

Hayate chuckled. "What do you mean?"

"You both like anime." Alice said. "Angie told me."

"You know everything." Hayate replied.

Alice tapped her tea cup. "I don't know everything. I just know enough." Hayate froze. He doesn't know if the scene was either scary, cool or both. "I'm only calling you because Angie was concerned for the boy named Hiro."

"Why?"

"They grew up together and he has her blood fused with hers. So basically she cares about him. Apparently, Hiro is holding back on his full power. But in order to defeat a member of the Michaleis family, he must use everything he got or he will lose or worst, die." Alice revealed. "I don't really care but it's a favor from Angie so I can't ignore it. Your boy can't control his power. He has been shutting his power out for the past three years. His arm was only released right before the summer. According to Angie, his weapon is turning back to what it was before, a killing monster arm." With a snap of her finger, the scenery changed into the storage room. Alice opened the drawer and took out a box. "You need to give this to Hiro." She showed him.

Hayate walked towards her and looked at the box. She opened to show the inside. Hayate whistled. "Wow."


	40. the storm guardian

**New chapter! YAY! Thank you for all of the reviews! **

**So it's time for Hiro's fight with Balthazar! Who will win?**

**BTW, I changed the order for the battles. It's the Sun, Storm, Rain, Thunder, Cloud, Mist then Sky. **

**Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" Hayate squealed as he held the box in his hands. He looked up to see Hiro and Natsume staring at him.

"He lost it." Hiro announced.

"I knew this day would come." Natsume agreed. He stood up and straightened out his clothes. "We have to go to class now."

Hayate stood up in a fury. "Fifth period is not over!" He yelled. Hayate haven't eaten his food yet and was starving due to Reborn taking his breakfast this morning.

Natsume gave him the stink eye. Hayate quivered. "You have been staring off to the distance all this time."

Hayate froze. "For real?" Hiro nodded. Hayate looked at his cell phone. "So, going inside the ring doesn't make time stop? Oh, I see." Natsume gave a concern look to Hiro before leaving.

Hiro walked up to Hayate. "Hmph, you were right. Natsume is a nice guy."

Hayate stared at him. "You guys talked while I was off to La-La Land?"

"Yeah, he likes anime." Hiro said before going to the stairs.

"Hey, wait up!" Hayate yelled at him. He grabbed his things before catching up to Hiro. They walked down the stairs.

"What's in the box?" Hiro asked.

"I tell you if you let me in on your training." Hayate said.

XXX

"What's in the box?" Madeline asked her son.

Hayate batted his eyelashes. "What's the magic word?"

"_What's in the box?" _Madeline pointed a gun at her son's forehead.

"Here you go." He squeaked. He handed her the box.

Hiro shuddered. "Ace Striker-san is really scary."

Gokudera lit up a cigarette. "Tell me about it. I married her."

Madeline heard him. "Is there something wrong, Honey?" She turned off the safety.

The cigarette bud came off. "I love you." He formed a heart with his arms.

"Anyway…" Hayate said. "In the box is a weapon. Alice told me to give it to Hiro." He looked blissfully at Takagi. "Aren't you lucky to be my right-hand man? You get an awesome weapon!"

"I'm not your right-hand man." Hiro bluntly said. Hayate gasped as he pretended he was stabbed 800 times by a sword. "Can you stop being so dramatic?" Hiro told him.

"He gets that from your side." Madeline said to her husband.

"TCH."

Madeline opened the box. She whistled as she stared at it. "Look at the nice stone." She showed the box to the others. Hiro and Gokudera peered over the box. Inside the box was a cross shaped ruby.

"It's a ruby." Hiro said with a lack of care. For some reason, he expected something more _different_. "How is a ruby a weapon?" He asked his friend.

Hayate stared blankly. "I don't know."

"Then find out!" Everybody yelled.

"You guys don't like pretty jewelry." Hayate said. "I'm disappointed in you, Mom." He picked up the ruby. "Apparently, Alice said you cannot control your power so this will help you control your power."

"How blunt…" Madeline scoffed. "But Hiro has been good for the past couple of days. There was nothing to worry about. Sure, he needs to work on his aim and agility more but he never lost control of his arm."

"Your mom is right." Hiro agreed. Madeline glared at him. "I mean Ace Striker-san."

Hayate pouted. "But that's weird! Why would Alice tell me to give Hiro this?"

"She was probably pulling your chain. Ring spirits can be a pain in the neck sometimes. I would know, Uri tries to kill me every day." Gokudera mentioned.

Hayate wondered. "Does Alice have a wicked sense of humor?"

XXX

"My new slave is stupid…I mean _really stupid._" Alice said out loud.

Gilbert laughed. "My assistant is smart…I mean _really smart." _

"Haha." She spoke coldly. "Tell me Seaweed Head, how long has it been since we chatted? 20 years? 200 years? Or was it before I died?"

Gilbert pondered in his thoughts. "I think the last time was 168 years ago. You need to stop going AWOL. If I can't find you then I can't talk to you."

"You can easily find me with the Raven. After all, the Raven was created by me." Alice added.

"Yes, but it was given to me for all of eternity hence it's under my control, not yours. It goes for the others too, you know." Gilbert reminded her.

"Do you still talk to the others?" Alice asked.

Gilbert chuckled. "For all I know, Vincent is in charge of some corporation. I haven't talked to the other two since the 5th De Rossi and Vongola Battle."

"You're a traitor, Seaweed Head." Alice revealed.

"Oh, why is that?" Gilbert asked.

"For a former member of the De Rossi family, you're surely fitting in with the Vongola for the past couple of decades." Alice answered.

Gilbert frowned. "I didn't think I could stay with them after what Antonio done to you. After all, we were like family."

Alice looked down. "They said some bonds cannot be broken but I think that phrase wasn't meant for the De Rossi."

Gilbert smirked. "After 400 years of living, the only family I know who would never break their bonds is the Vongola. I see how loyal friends they are. Nothing can break them _yet_."

Alice was intrigued by his ending sentence. "What do you mean by yet?"

"I think my assistant and his little group are planning something." Gilbert revealed to her.

XXX

"After dinner will be the fight for the Storm Vongola Ring." Sawako said. "Balthazar-san, will you be ready?" She held a carrot at him.

He stared at her weirdly. "I would do my best as a Vongola Butler."

Sawako's eyes lit up. "Then you have to serve me since I have Vongola blood!"

Balthazar laughed. "Please do not be a fool little girl. I was assigned to serve Akira under my father's orders. You have to get your own butler."

"Mom! I want a butler for Christmas!" Sawako begged when Kyoko walked in.

Kyoko's eyes lit up with fire. "No!" She looked at Balthazar before walking away. "I made carrot cake for you boys and girls so eat up."

Leon, who was sitting beside Balthazar, pretended to gag. "Cake again?"

"We have to eat it." Balthazar told him. "As a Vongola butler, you must eat what is given to you."

"But I'm not a Vongola butler." Leon said.

"It's still rude!" Balthazar exclaimed. "Akira, dinner is ready!"

"Is it cake again?" he yelled from upstairs. He was speaking Italian.

"Yes." Balthazar answered in Italian.

"No."

"Yes.

"No."

"Master, you must eat."

"Do not call me master."

"Akira, you must eat."

"I'm not eating that lady's baked goods again. I tolerated it for 11 days. If I eat cake again, I'm going to die."

"You're going to die anyway for being a rude guest. You think I don't know that you go to the hotel Selena is staying at to eat western food."

"WHAT?" Leon yelled in Italian. "You never took me! Traitor! I ate cake!"

"See, you pissed off Leon." Balthazar shouted.

Aoi looked at the Italian boys. "What is going on?" She asked when she came back from the bathroom. "Sawako is eating cake all by herself."

"Who eats dinner at 4 o'clock anyway?" Akira yelled. "The battle is at 8. We have time!"

"Is he yelling in Italian?" Aoi asked. Everybody ignored her or to them, they just didn't notice her. In frustration, Aoi left them alone and knocked on Tsuna's office door.

"Yes?" He opened. He smiled. "Aoi-chan, is there something wrong?"

Aoi sighed. "Your wife left us cake again and I think the boys are angry…again."

"Oh, well they don't have to eat it. They can make something if they want." Tsuna said. "Why is Kyoko always making cake? She is a good cook." He wondered. "Maybe I would have known if I stop eating out with the guys. Yep, that is probably what Madeline-san will say to me."

"Sawada-san…" Aoi said.

Tsuna snapped back. "Oh, well I can make dinner. It has been a while since I cooked."

"Anything is acceptable!" Aoi told him. "Just stop their fighting! Please!"

"I'm going to cook dinner!" Tsuna yelled. Everybody was silent. "That was good." He smiled. "They probably can't wait."

"Ew, Tsuna is making food." Akira muttered in Italian.

Balthazar cringed. "Maybe I can break one Vongola Butler rule."

XXX

"So I have to place this ruby on this arm." Hiro said as Hayate read the directions on the box. He placed the gem on his back hand. The ruby glowed and locked itself by sticking to the skin. Hiro stared at it. "Is this mandatory?"

"I don't know." Hayate mouthed. "Maybe it is a prank but Alice is very scary so I don't want to take that chance. Just wear it for tonight and I'll ask Alice about it later. It seems like a joke but I have a different feeling about it."

"Well, just wear it in case." Madeline agreed. "But I have to admit, that is one pretty gemstone. Do not lose it."

Hiro smirked. "Well, all I have to do now is fight Balthazar-san. Joy…"

XXX

"I can't believe Tsuna cooked." Akira said as he slumped himself onto the couch.

Balthazar sat beside him. "At least you ate his food." He told him. Akira grabbed a pillow to sleep on. "Akira, are you tired?" He asked. Akira fell asleep. Balthazar reached in Akira's jacket pocket and grabbed out his iPod. He turned it on and placed the headphones over his ears. "Have a night nap, Master." He whispered. He turned around to see Aoi standing.

"You guys are pretty close." Aoi said.

"We're been together since we were five. We're like brothers." Balthazar answered. "But he is my master so I must ask. What is your relationship with Master?"

Aoi blushed. "We're just friends."

Balthazar chuckled. "Ok, I will go with that for now."

Aoi relaxed her stiff shoulders. "Oh that is good. I thought you might have people follow me."

Balthazar smiled which made Aoi freaked out. "You're already being followed by Chronos."

"Who is Chronos?" Aoi asked.

"It's an organization which protects the balance of good and evil. If someone threatened mankind then Chronos will eliminate them. Akira is one of the targets."

"What? But he is not evil." Aoi said.

'You don't know Akira very well. He is a ruthless mobster, a fine one but he can go overboard with his activities. Chronos want him dead but is waiting for the right opportunity. If they messed up, Vongola will fight. The Tenth is very overprotective of Akira."

"Yeah but are you sure they're not father and son? They looked alike."

"Genetics are strong in the family. Akira is from a distant relative who died when he was born. Tsuna was only 19 years old when he took him in."

"Then does Akira know anything about his birth parents?"

"No, he never asked the Decimo. He probably never will."

"Is he worried about something?"

"No, he's the type of guy who wants to find things out for himself. Beside, the Decimo always avoided the topic of Akira's birth parents. So as a butler of the Vongola family, I will do my best to assist my Master no matter what."

"It kind of seems lonely for Akira…I mean."

"I wonder how he feels. He always kept to himself."

XXX

"I never saw the school so…messed up." Hayate stare at the littered hallway. There were newspapers and cardboard boxes around long with rolled up paper balls and other items.

Standing in the hallway were the guardians of both Akira and Hayate. Across from them were Tsuna and his guardians. Tsuna looked around in fear. Basil touched his arm. "Do not worry Tsuna-dono, Hibari-dono is not coming to tonight's battle.

"That's a good thing." Tsuna said. "He will bite us to death when the school gets destroy." Mukuro chuckled. "And if he sees you again, Mukuro."

"I was surprised my Chrome isn't here. Let me guess, she was the distraction?" He wondered.

"She is his wife." Gokudera reminded him. Mukuro glared at him. "You're still carrying that torch?" He was silent. "I thought so."

"Where is Fran when you need him? I want to relieve some stress." Mukuro quietly said.

Basil walked up to the middle of everybody. "Ok, everything is set." He said. "The battle arena is the entire third floor of Namimori Middle School. The winner is the one who holds the two rings of the Storm when the time limit ends. This match is the only one to possess a time limit. A clock is set for fifteen minutes, and at fifteen second intervals during the sixteenth minute, the Hurricane Turbines on the floor are set to explode."

"It's so windy!" Hayate said out loud as the turbines turned on. He looked around to see everybody holding onto the wall or the window sills. He was by himself in the middle. "You guys suck!" He ran immediately to the others, holding onto Sakura's arm. Li kicked him off. They deadly stared at each other.

Basil, ignoring them, said. "Gather here now, Storm Guardians."

Hiro looked at Hayate. "Do you have any last words for me?"

Hayate smiled. "Do not lose the ruby. Alice might kill me. And good luck!"

"How reassuring that was." Hiro muttered.

Hiro and Balthazar walked up to Basil, facing each other. 2 boys, both are the right-hand men. Pressure was building up. Hiro looked nervously at his hand, staring intently on the gemstone. _Is this really what I need?_ He wondered. Balthazar looked at Akira who looked back. "Let's have a fair fight." Balthazar held out his hand.

"Yes, let's be fair." Hiro shook his hand.

"Ready, set, and go!" Basil yelled out loud. The turbines were cranked up to a higher level. Papers on the ground flew around. Lasers gates spurted from the floor and ceiling to prevent interventions. In those areas, the turbines' power remained unaffected.

Hiro immediately activated his right arm. It transformed with the ruby still intact. In an instant, Balthazar threw three sharp knives at Hiro. Instead of using his arm to block, Hiro kicked a cardboard upward in front of him. Hiro ran to an opened classroom, knocking one of the desks out. He skidded downward, avoiding a second throw from Balthazar. Balthazar walked his way down the hallway.

"Do not waste your time." Akira ordered him.

"Yes Master." Balthazar said to him. _I get started on the plan. _He grabbed out six knives, three in each hand and clouded them in storm flames. As fast as a bullet, he appeared right in front of Hiro and threw the knives, resulting in an explosion.

"What was that?" Nami yelled.

"You obviously don't know the way a Vongola Butler fights, Nami." Hayate said with an annoyed face. "I expected more from my guardians."

Reborn looked at the fight. "A Vongola butler fights with objects similar to silverware. In Balthazar's case, he uses knives but there is a certain element inside which will blow up with a certain move. You have to watch closely to understand. Luckily, Hiro already knows because of Madeline."

"Yes but Balthazar knows about Takagi-san." Nami added. "He probably already has this whole fight planned!"

Reborn was intrigued. "What do you mean, Nami?"

Nami's cheeks started to burned. "Well, doesn't Balthazar have information about Takagi-san that probably none of us know about?"

"You're right." Everybody looked at Akira. "We known about the Jikken weapons before Tsuna did. Hiro is only good with his left arm, right?"

"Wha-"

_BOOM!_

They turned around to see thick smog around when an explosion occurred. Balthazar and Hiro fought head to head with them blocking with their knives and arm. Hiro's arm switched to massive arm cannon. He blasted a new type of offensive he learned from Ace Striker.

"Taka Paling!" He shouted. He fired volleys of rod shaped flame palings at Balthazar before he could get away. Smoke covered the area. Everybody looked to see if Balthazar was still alive. When the smoke disappears, only lying on the ground was a wreck and had many holes in the jacket and pants. Balthazar was nowhere to be found. Everybody was silent and still except Akira who yawned and looked at the time. Seven minutes has past. Only eight minutes left. The turbines got stronger.

Hiro looked around. Where was Balthazar? He turned to his left to a see an empty classroom with the door opened directly across from him. The smoke started to clear out from that room. Balthazar's eyes widen. He couldn't believe his eyes. Balthazar didn't have a single scratch on him. He threw his worn out clothes away and was now wearing a Vongola Butler uniform consisting of black trousers, tailcoat, vest, tie and shoes with a white button down shirt. The Vongola Crest rests on his front pocket.

Everybody stares. "He was wearing that underneath?"

"I wonder who could be more obsessed with the Vongola, Gokudera or the Michaelis family." Ryohei wondered.

"He's only obsessed with Tsuna." Madeline reminded them.

Balthazar looked at Hiro. "I guess I should stop playing around." He mouthed. He took out a knife which was different from before. It was black metal with a red lining on the side with a red and silver tassel at the end. He turned it clockwise, resulting in five blades connected together. He glided his fingers through the red lining, powering it up with his flame.

Madeline froze. "That type of knife is the kuro knife! Is he intending to that here?"

Hayate, from afar, overheard her. "I know how the butlers fight but what is the kuro knife?" He asked Reborn.

Reborn tinged. "It's a special type of knife that cut through even the hardest objects, including diamonds."

Hiro heard Reborn's words. Before he could do anything like even move an inch, Balthazar was right in front of him. Before anyone could blink their eyes, in a sudden second, Balthazar cut through Hiro's defenses and glided his weapon easily like cutting butter. Hiro's right arm came out, blood spurted out from everywhere. As it landed on the ground, the arm broke apart and dissolved into red particles in the air.

"What the-"Hiro froze. He couldn't scream. He couldn't do anything. After growing up in a lab where they trained you to the death made losing a limb like an everyday thing. Hiro lost it. He lost it. Falcon lost his…

"_Zero, how come we can't go with the others?" Hiro tugged Zero's white sleeve. _

_Zero turned around with blood spots on his white shirt. "Falcon, we are level zeros. We have to do a harder training than the others. We have to get stronger."_

"_But why we have to get stronger?" Hiro asked. "Aren't we already strong?"_

_Before Zero could say anything, the guard escorted Angie in. Zero stood still and stared at her. Angie walked towards them. She heard Hiro's question. "They said we are not strong enough. We have to get stronger. That is our duty as weapons. But I think we have a greater purpose."_

"_What is that?" Hiro wondered._

_Angie held out Zero and Hiro's hands made them touch. "We have to protect each other until we are free."_

"_We can never be free." Zero reminded her. "Didn't Dr. Kim tell us that? If he heard you say that, he will hurt you. He already hurt you enough."_

_Angie let go of their hands. "My creator told me that we will be free soon once the test is taken."_

"_What are you talking about?" Hiro asked. "What test?"_

"_Dr. Kim will fail the test, that's what I know. Until then, we have to stick together." The guard came and took Angie away to see Dr. Kim. She looked at them before leaving. She smiled._

_Zero was shock. "Angie never smiled before. She always had a stoic expression on her face."_

"_Maybe she is right." Hiro told him. "Remember, we have to stick together."_

"_Yes." Zero smiled. _

Hiro started to cry as the memories poured out.

"_Why is your arm so messed up?" Zero asked Hiro. "I heard you went crazy in the lab today."_

"_I accidently hurt them."_

"_Hurt who?"_

"_The scientists…"_

"_Who cares about them? They can new ones. They do every week."_

"_Zero, I killed people. How is that human?"_

"_It's not but we're not exactly human._

Hiro was frozen. He was in shock. He was seeing Ikebukuro again.

"_What is wrong with your arm?" Angie asked him. "Zero was worried."_

"_Nothing is wrong!" Hiro cried. "I'm lost control today. They amped up the drugs. I can't feel my arm sometimes. I wish this arm will go away. I hate it! I hate it!"_

"_You don't mean that, do you?" Angie spoke in her normal, monotone voice._

"_I do! I hate it!" Hiro yelled._

"_Then do you hate me?" Angie asked. Hiro froze. "I gave you this arm. Because of my blood, I'm giving you heartache."_

"_Angie! I didn't mean…" Hiro stumbled on his words. "I didn't mean to upset you."_

_Angie touched his right arm. "I understand but note that this arm is the only thing connecting you to me and Zero. That is the only connection we have to each other. We have not blood related. I'm a human created without parents. You and Zero were either taken or abandoned from your real family. Do you want to go back to them? I can find them for you. The Takagi family…I found them. Do you want to know?"_

Hiro remembered his past. He can never forget it. After running away from the Jikken Clan, he found himself at an orphanage ran by a nice old couple with cute five year old. They took a liking to Hiro. The old man liked news and a challenge. He always wanted Hiro to talk more when Hiro couldn't think of words to say. The man made Hiro think about life. The woman was nice and sweet. She never pushed or pulled anyone away. So of course Hiro wanted some reason to live so he accepted the couple's offer for adoption. They took him in and treated him normal like a human. Hiro and his little brother Kida were really close. Their relationship was similar to his and Zero except Hiro was now the older brother.

Hiro never forgot about Zero and Angie. Even though, he was free, they weren't. He broke the promise. But he knew Angie and Zero would forgive him one day. Zero would never left Angie's side if she was there. That was their bond. Hiro and Zero were close. They had each other backs. But Hiro knew Angie was more important to him. So Hiro wanted to go so he could find his own close knitted bond whether it's love or friendship. He wanted to find it. He wanted to be normal.

He thought he found it within his relationship with his little brother but he was wrong. One day when he was walking home with his brother, he found out his little brother was getting picked. Hiro wanted it to stop but things escalated. The little boy brought his 16 year old brother to fight with Kida. Hiro saw it and butted in to protect Kida. But the older brother was strong in a fist fight. Hiro held him back since he was stronger but then the guy brought out a weapon. He struck Kida before Hiro could stop him. In a rage of fury, his fist tightened and he punched him. In the twist of all of his emotions, he accidentally activated his arm, hurting more than he intended. He hurt every witness there including Kida.

He lost it. He lost control. He never lost control once he left Jikken. But everything has changed. He lost everything in that moment. His family never blamed him but Hiro thought himself like a monster. He was one. Without anyone to stop him next time, Hiro needed to leave. He realized after all these years, Zero and Angie never left his side even when times were tough. But in the end, he was the one who left them.

"HIRO!" Hayate yelled.

Hiro snapped back to reality. He stared at Hayate. He realized now what Alice meant by losing control. He was guilty. He left his friends only to save himself. He hated himself. Even though Zero and Angie were bonded together, they never left out Hiro. They were level zeros. They were the strongest but without each other, they are weak. Their tattoo mean nothing if they weren't together. He made a mistake. Angie, Hiro and Zero were a close bond. Hayate was even one too. Hayate and the others made him forget his worried even for a little bit. He has a close bond with everybody. So even if he could never see Angie and Zero again, he wanted to live for the others. Instead of throwing away his right arm, he needed it to stay strong and protect his friends. But now he lost it.

Suddenly, a bright red light glowed in everybody's rings. Hayate looked down to see Alice's stone shining brightly. He smiled. "Something interesting is going to happen."

Hiro looked down to see the cross shaped ruby Hayate has given him, glowing. It rose up to the air. In a swift movement, the red particles gathered around and flew back to Hiro's right side. It formed an arm with the ruby cross at Hiro's back hand. Combined with Hiro's flames, the arm started shining as it rose up. Blinding everybody in the eye, the light brightened up until the transformation was complete. The light disappeared. Hiro stood up. Everybody looked in shock. Hiro was in different attire. Hiro's storm flame combined with his level zero blood and the ruby cross created a new form.

The Crown Falcon! **(A/N: Yeah I totally got this from Allen Walker. I have no time to create new weapons so I took this. I'm not a thief! Just using some anime in the story. Don't hate me.)**

The Crown Falcon was a full armored body white hooded cowl and sleeve which covered his shoulders and left arm. The cloak was very long, ending around his ankles. His left arm was now a slender, black, and sharp razor claws with the ruby imbedded in the backhand.

He looked seriously at Balthazar. In an immediate response, Balthazar threw the kuro knife again. In everybody's surprise, Hiro stopped it with a new move called "Falcon Cross." With his left hand, a cross appeared, shielding his entire body. The kuro knife struck the falcon cross but was now stuck. It kept turning but it couldn't break the cross. Soon, Hiro flung the kuro knife back. Balthazar jumped to avoid getting hit. He landed and grabbed the kuro knife immediately but Hiro struck him down with a punch.

20 seconds

Balthazar punched him back.

18 seconds

Hiro struck him to the ground.

16 seconds

Hiro and Balthzar started to punch to hit each other. They both knew flying objects would be useless now. The wind was so powerful, they couldn't even move so they stay below.

10 seconds

They fought for the ring. They broke each other fingers. Suddenly both of their rings flew off to the air. They got caught by the wind current. They have to get it NOW! Balthazar threw his knife to hit the two rings but it was useless. Hiro, thinking, came up with an idea. His cloak extends, feeding off his flames, the cloak grew, with a surge of power the cloak held out to the rings.

2 seconds

1 second

BOOM!

The whole area was destroyed. Everybody looked to see what the outcome was. The lasers disappear. Everybody ran to the classroom. They looked to see Hiro covering himself up with Balthazar by the cloak. They were shocked to see them both alive, especially close to the blown up turbine. Hiro deactivated Crown Falcon. He stood up. In his palm were two red rings with a storm symbol on it. He smiled. "I won!"

Everybody was speechless except for Hayate. "That's my right-hand man! I knew it!" He broke the silence.

"That was so cool!" Nami blushed.

"That was amazing. You can surely fight!" Li shouted.

"Good job." Sakura told him.

"Damn…" Nate said. He and the others walked up to Balthazar. "I can't believe you lost."

"Akira, please forgive me." Balthazar said. "He was stronger than I expected."

"No, it's okay. The ruby was supposed to be his anyway. Dr. Kim made it for him but die before testing it out. You were only fulfilling an order. You did well." Akira said quietly so the others won't hear. Reborn looked weary at Akira. He turned away.

"We won…we won…we're the best!" Hayate cheered.

"You do know the next fight is the rain." Basil said.

Hayate froze. "Uncle Takeshi isn't here yet." He realized. "Holy crap, what are we going to do?" He looked at Hiro. "Help me!"

"I don't know what to do!" Hiro yelled.

"But you're my right-hand man. You have to know everything I don't know!" Hayate said.

"I never said I was your right-hand man!" Hiro shouted at him.

XXX

On the school roof top, a boy with white hair and icy blue eyes look from afar. He wore the Namimori Middle school uniform with new black sneakers. The top button was unbuttoned with no shirt underneath. A silver locket dangled around his neck. On his ring finger was a bright blue ring with the rain flame crest. He looked down at the guardians celebrating their win on the third floor. He looked straightly at Hiro Takagi. "Are you well, Falcon?"

* * *

**YEP! The rain guardian is Zero! So congratulations to those who guessed correctly. I originally planned Nami to be the rain while Ryu was the sun but when I came up with Hiro…I was thinking…I need someone else! So I created the borderline psychotic samurai Zero. **

**REVIEW!**


	41. A powerful rain

**New Chapter! Wow, it has been forever, right? Sorry for the long delay. School made me have no time to write…seriously = (**

**I started the next chapter which will have the fight so wait for it!**

**It'll be up sometime soon. I hope not in November though….

* * *

**

It was around January when Aoi first met him. It was a snowy day, she recalled. She took her usual route home from school. To avoid any gang leaders out to get her, Aoi took the shortcut in the park. It was around 8 o'clock when school ended. Exams were torture and night classes were mandatory especially to the students with the lowest grades, namely Aoi. The entire park was a winter wonderland. The trees were barren, covered in the snow. The icy lake was reflecting light from the bright sun. The bushes were like huge snow balls. She walked along the path and noticed a large newspaper covering up a homeless person. He was shivering. She wondered if he was hungry. She walked towards him. She looked at his face. He was deep in his sleep, barely making a sound. Aoi stared at him. The boy was around her age with brown spiky hair. He was beautiful.

GRRRRRR

Aoi giggled but stopped when she realized homeless people rarely have a meal. The boy opened his wide eyes. Aoi froze. She woke him up. "Um…" She started to speak but the boy talked first.

"Food…" He grumbled.

"Um, are you hungry?" She asked him. He nodded his head. She opened her bag to see if there were any snacks left prior to lunch. Her bag was empty except for school supplies. She rubbed her head to think. She didn't want him to starve to death. She couldn't bear it. There was one choice but she wondered how she would explain it. She blurted it out. "Why don't you come to my house?"

The boy looked at her. He smirked. "That's a little brave of you, asking a stranger to come to your house late at night."

Aoi blushed. "I have no intentions if that was your thinking. I'm being nice. You're starving. Not to mention, it's snowing. You're going to freeze to death!"

"Why do you care?" Akira wondered. "I'm a stranger."

"Fine then I'll leave! Sorry for being nice." Aoi walked away in rage.

GRRRRRRR

She stopped when his stomach growled louder than before. She clenched her fist and walked back. She grabbed his arm. "You're coming with me if you like it or not." The boy moved forward as the newspaper fell down.

His shock expression stood on his face for a while. He sensed a strong will in her. _I wonder what flame type she is._ He smirked. "Hey girl, what is your name?"

Aoi turned her head. She smiled. "I'm Aoi Sawaki and you are?"

The boy stared at her. "I'm Akira Sawada."

XXX

"Akira!" Leon yelled.

"Master!" Balthazar shouted.

Aoi opened her eyes, waking up due to the loud noises within the house. She was asleep on her bed. She looked down to notice blankets on the floor. Akira was asleep in one of the four. Aoi looked curiously. The other bed was gone. She was the only one sleeping on the bed. How come there were four blankets? The door opened and Aoi's eyes widen.

Nate entered the room, only wearing a towel wrapped around him. Aoi's face turned red. He was shirtless and wet. She couldn't stop staring at his abs. Nate noticed Aoi staring. He grinned. "Do you like what you see?" Aoi's face turned redder. She screamed and pulled the covers over her. Nate laughed. "You're cute."

Balthazar entered the room. "Master, are you awake yet?" He stopped as he saw Nate. He crossed his arms. "We have a girl here. Put some clothes on."

Nate smirked. "Well, sorry if I thought she was still asleep. I don't get this household. Why is the hell a girl sleeping in the same room with three guys?"

"Four." Balthazar corrected. "You slept here last night."

"Oh yeah…" Nate remembered. "That was because I just have to make fun of you for losing last night."

Balthazar clenched his fists. "Do not make me want to kill you."

"Can you?" Nate spoke in a serious tone. They stared at each other with deadly eyes. Aoi looked in shock, peering over the covers. Akira coughed in his sleep.

Balthazar's butler instinct went into motion. "Oh my god Akira, are you alright?" Balthazar discarded Nate and went immediately to Akira's side.

"Wow." Nate rolled his eyes. He grabbed his old clothes from last night and started to put them on. Aoi screamed. Nate laughed. "Oh, I forgot about you." He winked. He left the room to change somewhere else." He walked past Selena who was in her pajamas. She was wearing a midnight blue stain nightgown with lace at the top.

She flashed a smile at Aoi. "Aoi-chan, why don't we gals go out today? We can go shopping with Rikku-chan."

"Can we?" Aoi asked. She looked at Akira like she was asking for permission.

Akira shrugged. "Do what you want. Just come to Namimori Middle at 8 o'clock." He went back to sleep.

Selena jumped onto Aoi's bed. She grabbed her hands. "See, we can go."

"If you say so…" Aoi said nervously.

Leon was right next to the door. He spoke to his Bluetooth. "The girls are going out."

Balthazar smirked. "Set the plan to motion. We don't have enough time."

XXX

Nami woke up with a big headache. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her short hair was getting annoying. She couldn't find her the hair extensions Madeline-san gave her yesterday. "Where is it?" She said in an annoyed tone. "Tch. I can't find it." She stomped her feet. She stopped as she heard footsteps approaching her door. The door opened. Nami put her guard up. "Who is it?"

"Nami!" Yamamoto peeked through the door. In a split second, Nami threw a pillow at her father. He caught it. "What's wrong?" He said in a concerned voice. "Did you miss me?" He smiled. He looked at his daughter who was full of rage.

"I do not…do not look like…you, you stupid dad!" She screamed.

"Nami, why are you yelling? The restaurant is already open." Yamamoto told her.

"I don't care. I'm a girl, not a boy who looks like you! I hate you!" Nami yelled.

Yamamoto laughed. "Of course you're a girl Nami."

"Duh." Nami spoke in a low voice.

Yamamoto beamed a smile at her. "You just took after me in looks, that's all."

"I hate my life." Nami groaned.

Yamamoto patted his daughter on the head. "You looked like you had fun. Tell me something, Nami."

"Yeah. What?"

"Did you do something to your hair?" Yamamoto struck an arrow onto Nami's heart. He could feel her anger. "Nami?"

"I HATE YOU!"

Downstairs in Take Sushi:

"Why is it so loud upstairs?" Zero said as he drank his tea.

Futa nervously laughed. "It's Takeshi-ni's daughter. She has a bright personality." Zero gave him a questioning look. "Yes, she's the girl you beat up." He said as if he read his mind.

Zero went back to his meal. "Whatever." He grumbled.

Futa took out a big brown bag. "This is for you." He placed in to the table.

Zero looked at it. "What is it?"

"It's your new uniform. You're starting school as of today." Futa told him with a smirk.

XXX

"We made it safely without any distractions. We're completely our task." Balthazar spoke in a serious tone.

Nate snickered. "What are you talking about? We're at the Hibari clan. How is that a mission?"

"We made it out before Kyoko served cake as breakfast." Leon told him.

"What?" Nate raised a brow.

"Kyoko has been feeding us cake since we got here. Today, she was going to us fudge cake. We had to leave before Tsuna and Sawako wake up." Akira explained.

"Why not bring the girls?" Nate questioned.

"They're girls. They'll too judgmental." Akira, Balthazar and Leon said in unison.

Nate laughed. "You guys have it tough. Ace Striker makes the best food ever."

"Traitor." Leon snarled at him.

"Don't hate player, hate the game." Nate grinned.

Leon slumped in his seat. He noticed Shizuo in the corner. "Who are you?"

Shizuo showed himself. "I'm Shizuo Hibari and I'm cute!"

"…"

"Who's the kid?" Akira asked.

"No way! That's Hibari's son?" Nate exclaimed.

"You're kidding, right?" Leon scoffed. "I hate everything cute."

"But you're cute, Leon." Nate revealed.

An arrow struck Leon in the back.

"I agree." Akira said.

Another hit.

"Yeah, Leon, you try so hard not to be cute, you ended up being cute." Balthazar added.

Five more arrows increased his pain. "Shut the fuck up." Leon glared at the three of them.

Nate and Balthazar snickered. "Cute."

Leon frowned. "Get out of my face."He said to Shizuo.

"You get out of my face!" Shizuo blew out his tongue.

"Shizuo." Chrome said in an innocent yet stern voice. Shizuo froze. Chrome patted his head. She looked at him straight in the eye. "It's time for kindergarten, Shizuo. You don't want the driver to wait, right?"

"Yes Mother." Shizuo walked away towards the door.

Chrome smiled when she looked at her young guests. "So who wants breakfast?"

"The Majesty is scary." They all said.

XXX

Where did all of the boys went?" Aoi asked Selena. She dried off her wet hair with a smelled something good not with fudge too. Selena was cooking eggs and bacon. Rikku sat comfortably on the chair. "Eggs..." Her mouth started to water.

Selena shrugged. "They probably left us to eat Kyoko-san's cake. They should just tell her to stop baking cake. There is no harm in that." She smirked. "I don't follow Balthazar's rules. I can make whatever i want. Besides even the Juudaime isn't here. We can't get in trouble. Can you keep a secret?" She placed a plate in front of Aoi.

Aoi nodded her head. "Of course." She scarfed down the plate in seconds.

Rikku and Selena exchanged glances. "Wow." It was all they could say to her. "Wow."

Aoi's cheeks started to turn red. "I'm so embarrassed. This house is kind of hectic. Sawada-san and Akira-san do not get along at all."

"I don't like her too. She's kind of a bitch." Selena whispered. "But you can't choose who your father married."

"Akira-san and his father look exactly alike." Aoi said.

"They are not really father and son. Akira-san is adopted." Rikku remembered. "It's the first thing everybody tells you."

"It's a little suspicious, don't you think?" Selena said. "They look exactly alike."

"Huh?" Aoi tilted her head.

Selena grinned. "Do you know why Akira wants to be the 11th boss?" She asked Aoi.

Aoi puffed her lips, not knowing the answer. "I have no clue about him being in the mob."

Selena sighed. "Well, I guess I will leave the questions for Akira to remember. But you must careful."

"Why?" Aoi asked.

Selena spoke in quiet voice. "You don't know who's listening." She glanced a quick peek at opened door where a shadow lies.

Madeline cautiously stood against the wall. "Tsuna, I guess you have to tell Akira the truth now before something bad happens."

XXX

Hayate skipped to school, jamming to his iPod. He blasted his music soon when High and Mighty Color went on. He smiled. _Thank you Dad for keeping your old Bleach DVDs. _He looked up to the sky. He was still in a good mood from last night's win. He and Akira was tied one to one. Tonight was the battle of the rain guardian but there was one problem. Hayate had no clue who was his rain guardian. He froze still in front of the school gates, eyes averted to the ground. Onlookers walked past him, giving him weird looks. Hayate started to sweat. He realized Takeshi Yamamoto hasn't arrived yet. Oh no!

Nearby, Shaoron Li was standing next to the large tree. "What is that idiot doing?" He looked down beside him to see Yin sitting down and asleep. "You have been sleeping a lot lately. What the hell do you at nights?" Li stared at his best friend. "You need to stop hanging out with older ladies. You looked worn down." Yin was still asleep. "I guess you can't hear me anyway."

Hayate noticed Li talking to himself but wondered if he should intrude. Yin Roku was asleep. Hayate knew first hand to never wake him up. He doesn't turn into a demon when awakened but the fan club will brutally murder you. He was not going to take that chance.

When Hayate made it to class, it was virtually empty. No one has arrived yet. Hayate wondered if it was finally skip day. He walked to his desk and looked over 4 rows to see Ryu's bag placed on the chair. _So Ryu is here._ He whistled a tune as he took out his manga. He scanned his eyes to see if anyone was walking by. One school rule was not to bring manga and magazines but to Hayate, some rules HAVE to be broken especially when it came to manga. The halls were empty. He read _Nuraihyon No Mago _and_ Negima _in a steady pace. As Hayate turned to the last page, he noticed more of his classmates had arrived. He looked straight ahead to see Yuki reading a light novel. He wanted it. To his right were Edward and Jennifer in a conversion. Miu was eating sugar free cookies. Ryu was rereading his science textbook. _He didn't say hello to me!_ Hayate fumed in his head. The Sky Wish lit up. Hayate stared at his ring.

_What does Alice want now?_

Before Hayate could do anything, Hiro Takagi has arrived. Hayate smiled. "My right-hand man has come! Now, Hiro, as my right-hand man we must find out who is our rain. Are you up to the task?"

Hiro looked at him with dreadful eyes. Hiro was tired. He didn't want to do anything. His arm was cut off. He could have died. These were the reasons Hiro felt like crap. He wanted a good night sleep but his neighbors who were college students were "studying" the whole time. In Hiro's to do list, get sound proof walls pronto.

"No!" He said bluntly. Hayate pouted. Hiro glared at him. "Do not even think about it." Hayate flinched. He felt a deadly aura around him and it was definitely not Sakura Hibari. He looked at Hiro. Was Hiro Takagi capable of a deadly force?

Hayate pondered in his thoughts for a bit until his classmate Edwin walked over to his desk. Hayate looked up. "What's up?" He spoke in English.

"Here are the tea bags you wanted." Edwin spoke in a slight British accent in English.

"This is why you have a friend in the tea club." Hayate smiled.

Edwin returned with a grin. 'Did you hear? We have a new student today."

Hayate went bugged eye. "No freaking way! Who is it?"

"It's a boy and a girl. I saw them when I was in the teacher's room. The boy is a second year and the girl is too. They're pretty good looking. The girls were surrounding the door way." He told him.

Hayate smirked. "How come we have so many flower boys here? Too bad we don't have a F4. That would be awesome." Hayate looked up. "Is the boy in our class?"

Edwin shrugged. "He could be. The other classes are full. Beside, this class only has mobsters in it."

Hayate looked at Hiro who was taking a nap. "And future mobsters too."

"He could be from a yakuza clan. I'm British so I don't know much about the clans. You have to talk to Natsume or Raito about that." Edwin added. "I did get his name."

"Tell me!" Hayate squealed.

"I think it was Jun Matsumoto." Edwin told him.

Hiro opened his eyes. Why was the name so familiar? And why did leave a burning in his heart?

Hayate didn't notice but his ring was going off like crazy. Alice looked around the white dimension. Her senses were going on and off. Something familiar came back. A weapon not completely under her control was nearby.


	42. Attack of the Rain

_Edwin added. "I did get his name."_

"_Tell me!" Hayate squealed._

"_I think it was Jun Matsumoto." Edwin told him._

_Hiro opened his eyes. Why was the name so familiar? And why did leave a burning in his heart?_

_Hayate didn't notice but his ring was going off like crazy. Alice looked around the white dimension. Her senses were going on and off. Something familiar came back. A weapon not completely under her control was nearby._

XXX

"Everybody, please settle down." Class 2-C homeroom teacher Saito-sensei spoke drearily to the class. Everybody couldn't get their eyes off of the massive bruise on his face. Fight? They all wonder. But it wasn't possible or unlikely for Principal Hibari to beat up his faculty but as stated before…it was an unlikely chance.

"I bet five bucks it came from Principal Hibari." Natsume whispered.

Hayate shook his head. "Tch, if Principal Hibari did it, we would all know by now. I guess it's from his kinky wife."

"Good observation." Natsume replied.

"Would you guys like to share with the class?" Saito-sensei said loud enough for them to hear. They shut up. "Good." He started to yawn. "Come in." He looked at the entrance which everybody followed suit. The new student entered the classroom and left an astonishing first impression on the mobsters. Hayate fell back to his chair. Ryu stared blindly at the white haired boy. Hiro was frozen, unable to move or process his mind correctly. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" Saito told him.

Zero looked straightly at the class. They shuddered. "I'm Jun Matsumoto but you can only call me Zero."

"Anything else you want to say to the class?" The teacher asked. Zero gave him a cold stare. The teacher backed up a bit. He was beginning to get tired of students not listening to their elders. He looked out at the class. "There is an empty seat next to Sasagawa-san. Yep, the one before died in a tragic accident."

"It wasn't an accident." Everybody corrected him.

"Yeah…please take your place." Saito-sensei muttered.

Zero walked over to his desk and sat down with the chair leaned back, legs crossed on the desk and his hands in his pockets. Everybody stare at him. Zero was unofficially the delinquent of class 2-C. Ryu clenched his fists and looked away with an angry face.

Saito-sensei took out his note pad. "You guys have self study for the morning. There is an urgent faulty meeting." He left the room and within seconds everybody zoomed in on the new kid.

"Welcome." Everybody said with half joy and half boredom. Hiro and Hayate remained in their seats. Zero glanced at Takagi. He got up and walked towards Takagi. The others wondered what their connection was.

"Falcon…long time no see." Zero said in a polite tone.

"Zero…" Hiro started to say.

"Did those two know each other?" Natsume asked Hayate.

Hayate pondered on that thought. He came up with an easy answer. "They're brothers."

"What?" Everybody said. "They look nothing alike! Are they fraternal twins?"

Hiro nervously laughed. "We're not really brothers." He told everybody.

"Who cares?" Natsume got up from his seat. "It's study hall time." He took out a pillow and rested his head on it.

"Should we go to the roof?" Hayate whispered loudly.

XXX

On the roof, Hayate and Hiro looked across at Zero. Hayate wondered how to approach Zero. They fought for like five seconds before Hiro butted in. He was technically Hiro's brother in the Jikken Clan. He beat up Sakura and Li and made history. Hayate agreed. Zero was a star in the Underworld.

"So why are you here and not in Vendicare?" Hayate spoke in a cute voice.

Hiro and Zero looked with disgust. Zero shrugged. "I was told to come here by Angie."

"Angie?" That got Hiro's attention. "What happened to her?"

Zero grinned when he realized Hiro still cares for his old family. "She's here."

Hiro was shot back. Hayate recollected his thoughts. "OMG she is the new girl!"

"Yes." Zero answered. "We were told to come here by your boss."

"Uncle Tsuna?" Hayate was bewildered. "Why?" He tilted his head.

"I don't know." Zero told him. He looked at Hiro. "Aren't you happy to see your big brother back?"

Hiro was silent for a minute. "Well," He said, "I'm happy but I have a question."

"What is it?" Zero asked.

Hiro took a deep breath. "Why are you a second year? Aren't you 15 years old? I can't have an older brother who was left behind in school."

Zero chuckled. "You never change. I am in your class because I want to keep an eye on you."

"Oh." Hayate said, trying to get involved in the conversation. They both looked at him. He chuckled nervously. "Well, it's all good. So who's the new girl?"

"It's Angie." Zero revealed.

"Angie is here? What class is she in?" Hiro yelled.

Zero shrugged. "She didn't tell me." He dragged his feet across the floor. "She told me she'll visit us at lunch."

"Is he angry?" Hayate whispered to Hiro.

Hiro looked at Zero. He has a silent and slightly sour look on his face. "Yep, he's angry." He concluded.

Hayate giggled. He smiled at Hiro. "Well, aren't you happy?"

"I'm happy about what?" Hiro asked.

"Isn't it obvious? You're happy about Zero back in your life." Hayate said. "It doesn't take a fan boy to figure it out. You're happy."

"Well, that's true. I do miss him." Hiro said. Hiro decided to go to Zero. Hayate trailed behind. As they walked down the stairs, Hiro asked him a question. "So Zero, where are you staying?"

XXX

"Tsuna-ni, you never told me Zero and Angie would be living with me." Futa cried out loud.

Tsuna nodded his head. "That was true but everybody else is packed." Tsuna smiled. "My house is really quiet like the good old days."

"Yeah, I understand you are homesick but I gotten used to the bachelor life." Futa mentioned. He relaxed his shoulders and slide comfortably into his seat. "They cannot stay with me."

"What?" Gokudera raised his voice. "Do you have a girlfriend or something?"

Futa blushed. "No but I'm looking for one."

Yamamoto laughed. "Well, guys do not forget that I'm here."

Gokudera gave him a stern look. "Baseball nut, we can't Zero and Angie stayed at your place. It's too small."

"What about your house?" Ryohei pointed out.

Gokudera pondered a bit. He looked uneasy. "Juudaime, you have to ask Maddie on those matters." He said to him.

Juudaime grinned. Ryohei, on the other hand, laughed. "Ha ha Octopus Head, you're whipped."

"So are you!" Gokudera added. "Hana calls you every five minutes!"

"No she doesn't!" Ryohei's cell phone rang. Gokudera smugly grinned. Ryohei prayed a thousand times it wasn't her. "Hello?" He groaned when he heard her voice. "Hello Hana." He said in a depressed voice.

"Told you." Gokudera told him. He turned his direction to the others. "Anyone wants to take them?"

Chrome who sat next to Mukuro raised her hand. "I would but with the matter on Sakura, I cannot. Do they know yet?"

Tsuna shrugged. "They should be in school today. They should know by now."

"I wonder how Sakura feels. She's kind of like Kyoya. They don't like talking about their feelings." Chrome replied.

"I say." Mukuro chuckled. "Is there anything to eat?"

Tsuna perked up. "There was cake on the counter. You can have some. No one ate it yet."

"There was cake for breakfast?" Mukuro amused. "How repulsive that is."

Chrome laughed. "Boss-kun, I don't want to get involved but you need to tell Kyoko-san to making cake all the time. They boys went to my house for breakfast. I made them a Vietnamese breakfast so Akira could also eat it."

"He doesn't like Japanese food?" Mukuro asked.

"No, he hates it. He hates Pocky too." Tsuna mentioned. "I'll talk to Kyoko."

Chrome took out a bag and held it in her lap. "I brought leftover Vietnamese spring rolls if you want some. Akira ate a handful. I'm so happy." She giggled.

"Akira really likes Vietnamese food. It's his favorite beside Italian." Tsuna smiled. Everybody was silent. They all glanced at each other. Tsuna realized what he just said. "Um…"

"What's with everybody?" Ryohei asked, cutting Tsuna off. "You guys are now quiet."

"You're a dumbass." Gokudera stated as fact.

"What? I don't get it!" Ryohei yelled.

XXX

"Zero is the new guy?" Nami cried in disbelief. "Are you sure?"

"Do you know anyone that looks like Zero?" Hiro answered. "That's not in anime…" He pointed out directly to Hayate who was about to say one.

"Shut up." Hayate pouted. He looked at Nami. "We're not enemies anymore so what's the problem?"

"He beat up half the school including me, Ryu and Sakura. Do you need anything more?" Nami cracked.

"He was ordered to do it." Hiro defended him. "He's still my brother. I can't hate him forever."

"Yeah!" Hayate said. "Let bygones be bygones. Ok, Nami?" He smiled sweetly.

"Well since he is good looking I might let it slide." Nami told them. "He is Takagi-san's brother." She mumbled under her breath.

"YAY!" Hayate clapped his hands.

"You just have to deal with Sakura." Nami added.

Hayate stopped clapping. "We're screwed. Good thing she doesn't go to class."

As they continue talking in the stairs, Sakura overheard them below. She pulled up her jacket sleeve, revealing a bandage. She touched the bandage, still feeling the injury she had from her fight with Zero. Ryu walked up the stairs to see Sakura hiding in the stairway. Sakura saw him and walked away.

Ryu sighed. "I don't want him here."

XXX

"Where are we?" Akira asked. He looked at Balthazar with questioning eyes.

Balthazar straightened up his jacket. "Well, Akira, we're at Nana Sawada's house."

"We're leaving. Let's go Leon, Nate." He walked away.

Nate stopped him. "You have to meet your grandmother one point in time."

"She's not my real grandmother!" Akira reminded them.

"Yes but she is the one who sent us cookies." Leon whined.

"I hate Japanese cookies." Akira yelled.

"Let's go in." Balthazar announced.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Akira, is that you?" They all turn around to see an elderly Nana Sawada standing in her doorway. She smiled as she recognized her grandson. "Akira! She walked up and opened the gate. Please come in. I want you to."

"I hate you guys." He muttered. He gave death stares to his guardians. "It's nice to see you Tsuna's mother."

Nana laughed. "You're just what Kyoko said. You're quite stubborn."

Akira winced. "Kyoko? Is she here?"

"Yes!" Nana smiled. She grabbed Akira's hand to lead him inside. Akira pulled her hand away from him. Everybody, except for Balthazar, wasn't shock.

Akira regained his composure. "I'm sorry but I'm busy at the moment. Rain check?"

Nana put her hands behind her. "Sure." She smiled at him. As Akira and the others left, her smile went away. "I wonder why he hates his family so much."

"You're so mean to your grandmother!" Nate hit him in the head.

"Shut up." Akira said, walking a little more quickly. He left the others behind.

"He's a jerk." Nate yelled. "I wonder where he gets that from."

"We have no clue. Akira doesn't know who his real parents are." Balthazar revealed.

"Are you serious?" Nate said, hearing this for the first time ever.

Balthazar nodded his head. "My father never met them. It's a touchy subject for the Tenth so he never asked. The guardians always acted weird when Akira asked them so Akira just stopped asking…"

"Is he curious?" Nate asked.

"He is but he doesn't want to look into it." Balthazar replied.

"Well I think he has to." Nate smirked. "In order to achieve his goal he must know about his parents."

"Why?"

"For his butler, you're really dumb. Think about it. Chronos is after Akira. If I was them, I would go after Akira's loved ones. What age was Akira when he was adopted?"

"A couple days old…"

Nate smirked evilly. "Do you also know that Chronos have an authentic psychic that can see the future?"

"What?" Balthazar realized what happened.

"Yep, there is a high chance Chronos killed Akira's parents." Nate revealed. "And they're probably not done yet."

XXX

The girls Aoi, Rikku and Selena had fun shopping in Namimori's finest. They entered a cute boutique. They tried on shoes and dresses. As Selena went to try on a black strapless dress, Rikku went to get the latest designer bag at the store next door. Aoi looked the racks and spotted a pretty blue bubble dress with a black lace sash at the waist. She grabbed it and went to the last dressing room in the corner. She unzipped the dress. She started to unbutton her shirt but froze when she realized someone was right outside the door. "Selena…Rikku…is that you?" She turned away and dropped the dress in shock. She recognized him from the train. It was that pervert.

"Nope…it's me." Eight smirked. "It's too bad, a pretty girl like you hanging out with the wrong crowd. But today, I'm going to fix that. It's nice to meet you Aoi Sawaki."

XXX

Zero wasn't at all shock when she approached him. It was a matter of time after all. It was the period before lunch and Zero skipped to see Angie early. But he was intercepted by the head of the disciplinary committee, Sakura. Now they were silently staring at each other on the roof top.

"What do you want?" Zero asked.

"What exactly are you here?" Sakura answered his question with a question.

Zero especially doesn't like that. "You bitch, do you want to fight?" He growled.

"Bleaching your hair is not allowed in NamiMiddle." Sakura spoke in a stern and clear voice.

"This is natural." He pointed at his hair. "I can't help it."

"Your interpretation of the school uniform is not allowed." Sakura looked at his messy garbs.

"It's my style." Zero laughed. "Let's just get on with it."

"Do you have your sword?" Sakura demanded. She held tightly to her unopened fan.

Mysteriously, Zero took out his sword out of nowhere. "Here it is."

"No weapons are allowed on grounds except for the disciplinary committee." Sakura opened her fan and faced it parallel to her arm.

"Let's see if I would actually listen to your school's rules." Zero separated the blade from its guard and prepared to attack Sakura. Sakura readied her stance so she can fight Zero with all of her might.

* * *

**I promise the rain battle will happen in the next arc. I want more development to the story. I'm too detailed. But at least you get three fights in the next chapter. =)**


	43. The Crippled Rain

**I never thought Vongola 11****th**** could go so far…150 FREAKING REVIEWS! Thank you for all your support. I couldn't do it without you. Enjoy the chapter! BTW, tell me if my fight scenes need any improvement or if you want a fight, tell who and maybe I do a chapter on one. Reviews are always welcome =)

* * *

**

The impact of Sakura's fan and Zero's sword clashing was extreme. The ground was breaking apart. Sakura swung her leg and kick Zero's face. Zero leaped back and touched the bruise on his cheek. He started to laugh crazily. The pupils of his eyes fade away. He held out his sword, pointing the blade at Sakura. With a sudden quince, his sword was powered now by visible blue flames.

Sakura smirked. "So you're finally serious."

Zero returned the smirk with a smug look. "I wouldn't call this serious." He gasped both hands on the hilt. "But it's almost time for lunch. Lotus wave!" He swung a full 360 before landing an attack. Sakura jumps in the air, missing the strike. She looks back at the wall, nearly scarred by the one sharp wind.

"You destroyed school property." Sakura's fan lit up with purple flames. "I won't forgive you." She held the fan up and extends it outwards. She threw the fan as fast as a bullet. Zero cut it in half, running straight by it. The fan formed with a harsh edge. It flew back like a boomerang, aiming directly at Zero spinal cord. Before Zero could make a move, three red flame particles caught the fan, sending straight to the ground. It exploded.

Zero jumped down as he and Sakura looked at the door entrance. Hayate, Hiro, Nami and Reborn stared at the two. Hayate donned a fake mustache. "You guys have a lot of explaining to do." He said the phrase in English with a fake Italian accent.

XXX

"It's nice to meet you Aoi Sawaki." Eight said, licking his lips.

In an immediate response, Aoi punched Eight in the face. "Pervert!" She screamed. She grabbed the whistle around her neck and blew into it. Eight grabbed her wrists and shoved her back into the dressing room.

"There's no point to yell, Aoi-chan." He winked.

Aoi grimaced with disgust. He covered her mouth with his hand. The other was on her neck. Aoi struggled to break free. _Someone please help!_ She cried. An idea came to her. Next the dressing rooms were the umbrella racks. Aoi kicked Eight in the groin so hard she sent him packing across the room. The customers screamed. That got Selena's attention. Aoi walked out and picked up a black umbrella with a sharp balled point. She faced Eight with the umbrella. Selena rushed out.

"Aoi!" Selena shouted. She stopped to see Eight getting up. With a click of her fingers, her staff appeared. She stood next to Aoi. "Who are you?"

"You're going to pay for that!" Eight ignored Selena and went straight for Aoi. She swung the umbrella, still closed, hard. Eight fell back. The wind was incredibly strong. He noticed cuts on his black and white suit. He looked curiously at Aoi. "Huh, you're strong Aoi-chan. You should join Chronos."

Selena lit up. "You're a number?"

"I'm number eight." He smiled. "It's nice to meet you but the fun has to end now sadly." He held his hand up, showing off his zodiac nails. He brushed one finger against his lip. He put his hand down. "Activate tiger…snake" Black tiger marks appeared on his flesh. Half of his face was scaly. He showed his sharp fangs at the two. The zodiac nails were covered with a black print. He struck his claws at Aoi who was pushed back by Selena. He cut Aoi's arm in the process along with Selena. "Bye." He blew Aoi a kiss before running off. Selena ran after him.

"_S__equitur spuria_ (follow that bastard in Latin)…" Selena's staff lit up and two misty transparent bats zoomed through the space and followed the Chronos member. Selena ran back to the boutique. "Aoi, are you okay?" She picked Aoi up from the ground. She wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Hey! Are you okay?" Selena grabbed and looked at the arm where Eight cut her. The blood was bubbling. That was not a good sign. Rikku ran in, panting. Selena snapped at her. "Where you been? Tch, never mind, we have to get Aoi to the hospital immediately."

Aoi stopped her. "I'm okay."

"No you're not." Selena and Rikku yelled.

"My arm is okay." She looked at it. The blood wasn't bubbling anymore.

Selena spoke. "We should still…"

"I'm okay!" Aoi yelled. "I can take a hit."

"We should still go to the hospital." Rikku said.

Aoi cringed. Selena saw through it. "You hate hospitals, right?"

Aoi blushed. "No!"

"You got to be kidding me!" Selena shouted. "At a time like this? If you don't want to go to the hospital, we can ask Nate to help. He is a scientist."

"Okay." Aoi nodded her head.

Selena sighed. "You do know he's a pervert, right?" Aoi was silent. You hate hospitals that much?"

XXX

"Wow." Hayate mouthed as he looked at Sakura and Zero. "Principal Hibari is going to kill you." He laughed. Sakura stared coldly at him. He hid behind Hiro. "I love you." He squeaked.

Hiro sighed. "Zero, why are you fighting, especially on your first day of school?"

"You shouldn't talk." Hayate whispered, remembering what happened back in chapter one.

"Shut up." Hiro pulled Hayate off of him. He walked up to Zero. "You can't cause trouble here Zero."

"She wanted a fight." Zero said.

"A Hibari loves to fight! It's in their blood!" Hayate gushed. He skipped over to Sakura's side. "Are you done?" Sakura turned away. "YAY!" He clapped. "Now, let's get to business!" He gave a signal to Reborn.

Everybody grouped together except for Sakura who was more out of the circle. Reborn jumps onto Nami's shoulder.

"OW! You're heavy!" Nami whined.

"Your dad can hold me." Reborn told her.

"_I'm not my dad." _Nami cringed, her body heating up.

"Reborn!" Hayate cried. "No talking about her daddy!"

"Anyway," Reborn started to speak. "You already know him but I'll reintroduce him. Everybody, this is Zero. He is a candidate for the 11th Vongola rain guardian."

Sakura's eyes lit up. Hiro gasped. Hayate and Nami looked dumbfounded. "I thought Aoi-san was Akira's guardian." They both said.

Hiro and Reborn exchanged glances. "You idiot!" Hiro hit him. Hayate was flabbergasted. He let out a fake cry. "If he's not Akira's rain guardian then he's obviously yours!"

"Say what?" Nami yelled. "Zero is a guardian!"

"You guys are dumb." Zero told them.

"Well, that's kind of rude!" Hayate pouted. "I'm not dumb. I'm slow! It's a total difference dude!"

"How can this be?" Sakura interrupted them. "Zero attacked me. He was our enemy."

"So was Mukuro." Reborn remembered. "Now he is our ally. Do not forget he is the one who brought Chrome into the family."

Sakura clenched her fists. She glared at Zero. "Just because 10th generation guardians chose you doesn't mean I trust you." She left in a huff.

"She doesn't like me very much." Zero muttered.

"Obviously…" Hiro groaned. "Don't you remember what you did to her?"

"I didn't torture her." He mentioned.

"You're not helping." Hiro added.

"Do you still trust me, Falcon?" Zero spoke with a slight concern.

Hiro caught that and smiled. "Who said I stopped?" Zero smiled back with a warm feeling instead of the usual bitterness.

Nami gasped. She whispered to Hayate's ear. "He's kind of dreamy if you think about it."

Hayate sighed. "Nami, you need help SERIOUSLY." Nami chuckled and backed away. Hayate staring at both of the friendly brothers felt a little left out. He jumped onto their shoulders. "Well, if Hiro trusts you then I trust you!" Hayate shouted. "The right-hand man always looks out for the Vongola. You'll fit in. You're crazy, a little psychotic and have naturally white hair! You're basically the poster boy for the family!"

"Hayate, are you sure?" Reborn stated. "You're his boss."

Hayate nodded his head. "Is there a reason why I shouldn't?" Reborn tipped his head. "Welcome Zero." He smiled at him.

Zero patted Hayate on the head. Hayate pouted when he realized how tall Zero was over him. Hayate reached up to his chin. "He's my boss?" He said cynically to Hiro.

Hiro laughed. "He does have the world's strongest weapon."

Hayate grinned. "Yes I do!" He held his blue ring up. "This is Alice!"

A memory clicked back into Zero's mind. "Alice? Angie's creator…" He looked at the door when he heard footsteps. Everybody turned around when they spotted Angie. One thing occurred in their mind. She was beautiful.

Hayate recognized her. "Oh yeah, it's you! How you been?" He rushed up to her and bowed.

"Hello Hayate Gokudera." She spoke in her usual unemotional monotone voice. She reached for and held up Hayate's hand very dearly. Zero's eyes beamed. "Hello Master." She bowed her head to the ring. A bright sky blue light lit up. Hayate blushed. He could see slight warmth in her eyes and heartwarming feeling in her hand.

Zero loomed over Angie. He stared deadly at Hayate. "How long are you going to hold her hand?"

Hayate brushed her hand off in fear. Hiro laughed. Hayate ignored him. "Shut up." He pouted. Angie looked at Zero. Zero stared back at her. Everybody stared at them. "Why am I feeling like a fan girl, all of the sudden? I feel like rooting for this couple. We're calling them Aero!"

Zero looked at Hayate. Hayate shivered. "Can you give Alice my regards?"

Hayate dropped his shoulders, wondering why he was asked for this favor. "HUH?" He tilted his head.

Zero sighed. 'Alice created Angie so she is technically her mother."

A new load of information went everybody's brains. "So what am I, her father?" Hayate cried.

"Please take good care of me." Angie bowed.

"What's this?" Hayate gasped. He looked at the others for help.

"You did kiss your ring spirit." Reborn reminded.

Hayate screamed.

"Father!" Hiro called out to him.

Everybody laughed.

Angie looked at Hayate. "Did I say something wrong?"

Hayate's face turned red. "No!" He yelped. _I'm going to kill Alice. People are going to have misunderstandings. Why was she my first kiss?_

Angie stared blankly at him. "Master was your first kiss."

Hayate froze. "Oh yeah, Angie can read minds." Hiro remembered.

"What?" Hayate shouted. "She's totally Alice's daughter. They're both cunning." This made Hayate realized something. He wondered what type of person Alice grew up to be. What her kids were like and if it was possible how she died. Was it possible that Alice modeled Angie after her real daughter?

Alice read his thoughts but was silent this time. Hayate may have been the first to pass the test but he was far from being of bearer of the Sky Wish. She realized this since Alice never told Hayate of her life as a human.

XXX

It was finally time for the rain guardian battle. Like before, several floors were "destroyed" with water pouring in. Tsuna was relieved when Hibari decided to not beat him up. Hibari stood by the wall next to Chrome, not paying attention to anyone else. Tsuna called up everybody and had Basil to explain the rules to Zero. Zero nodded his head in which he was half paying attention and half wanting to fight already. Hiro chuckled when he noticed it. Hayate and his group were across from Akira's group. The battle ground was in between them.

Basil called forth Aoi and Zero. Zero was still dressed in his school uniform, still dirtied from his fight from Sakura. Aoi was wearing a different outfit. She dressed in her usual garbs, white pants and jacket with the kanji of yakuza on the back, a white camisole and a blue bandana around her neck.

"It's nice to meet you." Aoi held her hand out.

Zero grabbed and shook it. "It's nice to meet you too."

They faced away from each other and walked a few feet away. Basil somehow had a microphone and announced the fight. "Tonight is the battle for the rain guardian! Representing Akira's team is Aoi Sawaki. Representing Hayate's team is Zero. You both know the rules. When the other ring is in your possession you have won the game. Death is not needed but is not against the rules. Anyone interfering will have both of members losing their rings. You got that?"

"Can we fight now?" Zero bluntly said.

Basil scoffed. "Ready! Set! Go!" He jumped out of the ground and landed on the floor with the Tenth guardians were at.

Zero immediately took off his guard and struck Aoi with his sword. Aoi whose weapon was a wooden sword, jumped out of the way and landed safely at Zero's former spot. They ran towards each other and dealt blows. Their swords struck but were at a stalemate. Their grips were tight and didn't back down. Everybody was amazed at Aoi's ability to hold Zero off with a plain wooden sword. Unknown to Hayate's group, Akira was waiting for Aoi to finish Zero off already. Aoi had great stamina and vitality. She could keep up a fight with many delinquents.

In their two blows, Aoi has already analyzed Zero's weaknesses. His right side is left open leaving her with many attacks open. Aoi went back with a flip and swung her side to the curve to hit Zero's right rib. A second too late, Zero was unable to completely dodge it.

"Shit." He touched the wound with his three fingers, stopping the blood from spewing out. "You finally figured it out."

"It's a gift." Aoi said.

"Is it just me or does Aoi look different?" Rikku mouthed quietly to Selena.

Selena nodded. "She does feel different."

"She was always like that." Akira revealed to his guardians. "She may be cute but when she's fighting, she a devil."

"You think she's cute." Selena and Rikku cooed.

"What's different about this scenery is that Rikku is not punching us." Akira bluntly told them.

Rikku froze. Selena smirked. "I put a spell on her. Every male will only look like females in Rikku's eyes."

The boys froze. "We're girls?" They said with immediate disgust.

"Pay attention to the fights, you hormonal freaks." Leon muttered, eating a bag of popcorn and watching the fight.

Their attention diverted when they heard a loud splash. They look down to see Aoi and Zero still fighting head to head. Zero jumped to a higher ground. His swords split into two. "Dancing Dragon!" He yelled. He moved his swords in a circular motion and as the other sword reach back to its side, water from below rise up and down to reveal the incoming hundreds of ice shards taking a form of a dragon in the air. They flew down and swirl like a dragon do. They started out slow but at the end of the curve, they were as fast as bullets.

Aoi was unable to dodge the shards and was forced to take them head on. She cut down some and moved her feet quickly to avoid the incoming shards. She twisted and turned. She held the hilt tightly and thrust a strong swing. The impact of the force cut down the shards from afar and a few piece of Zero's clothes. His chest revealed the glowing tattoo.

"You're good." Zero huffed, taking deep breaths. "That was one of my strongest moves. Not even Falcon can take them all down." Zero underestimated her. He thought she was weak like the others but she was a different case. Her reflexes were good, stronger than Zero or Falcon. This make Zero worry a bit. Zero was equally as strong as Falcon for a fighter. If she can fight better than Hiro Takagi then Zero would probably lose. No, he didn't want to lose. Finally, he was together again with Hiro and Angie. He didn't want to end it just yet.

Aoi took deep breaths also. She was losing stamina quicker than usual. She looked at her bandaged arm. Was it because of the poison? Aoi didn't want to think so. She needed to win for Akira. Akira wanted to win. Why? The answer was unknown to her but she knew deep down she needed to help him. Also, she didn't want to end a fight with her losing. That would be too embarrassing for the famous delinquent.

They look at each other with pride. They didn't want to lose. They wanted to win. Zero prepared his move. A move he was always used when finishing an attack especially to Hiro. His two swords morphed back to one. He touched the blade with his bloody finger and ran down, streaming the blood. His lotus tattoo started to grow.

Hiro watched closely. "He's activating his level zero power." He muttered. "Is he trying to kill her?"

"What?" Hayate overheard him. The thought almost shook him when he looked at Sakura and Li.

"Lotus shall bloom in the night." Zero said quietly.

He closed his eyes. Aoi was cautious. She didn't append what was next. The blade was showered with rain flames. Aoi held her wooden sword out. She focused all of her willpower to her weapon. Never before did she know how to use her dying will flames. Tonight was the first night she was able to. Zero's eyes opened with determined. His sword has transformed to a black double edge sword with a blue hilt. "Activate level zero!" He yelled. He jumped down and was about to hit overhead. Aoi prepared her defense but the poison was coming back to her unexpectedly. She throbbed. Her arm was growing lots of pain. She nearly lost control of her hand. Zero sensed it and landed right in front of Aoi. Her sword dropped. She fell down to land in his catch.

"We have to go to the hospital now!" Zero yelled out loud.

XXX

Everybody immediately rushed to the hospital to get the remaining poison out. Akira and his guardians were in Aoi's room, waiting for her recovery. Akira was lying on the couch, half asleep with a pillow stolen from Aoi's bed. Leon watched late night anime that was supposed to be censored. Selena shut the television off. Rikku sat nervously beside Selena. Gilbert walked in with a case of beer.

'Well, we were lucky to make it to the hospital early. Aoi wasn't going to make it." Gilbert said. He grabbed a beer and chugged it in front of the kids.

Nate groaned. "We would have gotten the poison out earlier if someone wasn't at the bar all day!"

Gilbert chuckled. "You're my assistant. You should know how to take care of easy stuff like that."

"I did take care of it but it came back of all of the sudden." Nate shouted at him.

"Can you guys be quiet?" Balthazar yelled at them. "This is the hospital!"

"Balthazar, shut up." Leon smirked. "This is the hospital."

"Touché." Nate laughed.

Gilbert looked at Aoi who was beside him. "The poison was complex. I never saw anything like it. You were lucky I was here in the hospital."

"Why were you here?" Nate asked. "You're immoral. You can't get sick."

Gilbert scratched his head. "I needed something. It's none of your business." Gilbert looked at Akira. "Aoi is going to be alright. It's not your fault."

"What?" Akira said. He was not paying attention before due to sleepiness.

"Never mind…" Gilbert replied. "I'll go see Alice." He walked away.

Everybody stared at him. "Who's Alice?"

XXX

In the lobby were Hayate and his guardians. The current guardians entered the room. Chrome carried flowers for Aoi's room. She went straight there with Mukuro. Hibari looked displeased and needed to vent out his anger at the one next to him. Ryohei Sasagawa. Ryohei was uncomfortable and wanted an excuse to go home. Tsuna sat across from Hayate with Gokudera and Yamamoto.

Li sat happily next to Sakura but was annoyed when Hiro was also beside her. Nami nervoudly sat next to Hiro. She almost died of happiness. Hayate played with his ring. Everybody was quiet but one thing remained deep into their minds.

"So who won?" Li said out loud. Everybody turned to Tsuna with questioning eyes. They wanted to know.

Tsuna chuckled. He looked at Basil for help. Basil saw it and went straight to the middle. "It's a draw. No one won since it was cut early."

"You're kidding, right?" Hayate said with deadly eyes. "Do you want to say that to my borderline psychotic samurai?"

"Who's your borderline psychotic samurai?" Zero towered above Hayate's head. He gave him a murderous cold stare which made Hayate both happy and scared.

"No one." His voice squeaked a tiny bit.

Tsuna noticed Gilbert walking down the hallway. He excused himself and walked towards him. Gilbert stopped in the middle of the hallway. "Where have you been?' Tsuna asked. "I called you."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch." Gilbert laughed. He took out a white envelope from his lab coat. "I got Akira's file. I stole it."

"Thank you." Tsuna told him.

"Why do you want it anyway? It's just his birth records." Gilbert mentioned.

Tsuna smiled. "This hospital has the birth records of Akira before I adopted him. He might look for it."

"Why does he need to do that?" Gilbert asked.

"It's a feeling but I don't think it's safe for Akira to dig up his past. It's best if he doesn't know." Tsuna said.

Overhearing the conversation was Seven and Eight from Chronos. Eight smirked. "The boy is onto us. If he looked into his past then we're screwed. Well, you'll be the one screwed." He looked at Seven.

Seven sighed. "It's none of my concern. Akira can do what he wants."

"Yeah but you don't want him to find out. He can connect you to his family's death and try to avenge them. That's not good since there is a high chance for him to succeed. I like you Seven." Eight put his hand on Seven's shoulder and smiled at him.

Seven pushed him away. "You know our job. Do not get distracted." He walked away.

XXX

"Your file was stolen." Nate said as he returned to Aoi's room. Everybody stared at him. "It's gone." He emphasized.

"But that is why we're here!" Leon complained.

"You guys don't care about Aoi?" Selena said, annoyed. "You bastards." She grumbled.

"We care but we need Akira's file." Balthazar explained.

Akira, who was lying on the couch, sighed. "I don't get how finding out who were my real parents would be helpful. They're already dead."

"But Chronos could have killed them." Nate suggested. "They can see the future."

"Could they predict the plan I worked so hard for three years?" Akira asked.

"Probably." Nate answered. "Chronos is a freaky group to mess with."

"Wait, what is going on?" Aoi asked. She was completely confused.

The boys ignored her. Balthazar spoke. "We need Akira's file to find out who his real parents were."

"Well, maybe you should have done it before we came here!" Nate yelled.

"Well, we can't do anything because of my dad. He tells Juudaime everything. He always withheld information from us."

"He does only what he was ordered and nothing more." Leon reminded them. Leon sat on Akira's stomach. "Why don't you ask Juudaime for your parents' name? He is family."

A surge of memories came back to Akira. His face was still with a slight disgust. "No…no…" He shook his head several times. "When I was a kid I always asked him. He ends up crying for some reason. It was pathetic. I asked the guardians but their answer was you're his long lost relative. Only Uncle Ryohei was completely clueless. Oh, so were Kyoko and Haru. They never met them. Hibari just ignored me when I was young."

"My dad never met them so did Leon's parents and Gilbert." Balthazar added. "What about Mukuro-san?" He turned to Selena.

She thought for a second. "He was still in prison." She remembered.

"So we're screwed." Rikku pouted. "But I do wonder what Akira's parents looked like. They must be very beautiful."

"They're probably are." Nate pulled out his cell phone. "And we're going to find out." He smirked.

"What's with the phone?" Leon pointed out.

Nate grinned. "Getting hospital records are hard especially since it's illegal but we're the mob. We can do it."

"Get to the point, slut." Leon grimed.

Nate smacked him in the head. He rested his elbow on Leon's hair and looked at Akira. "Tsuna has all of the top gun on the tips of the fingers except _one_."

Akira got interested. "Who is it?"

"Her name is Misaki and she's a top notch hacker." Nate finally revealed.

XXX

"My fight is tomorrow." Li sighed. "I'm against a little kid."

"You can do it Li-senpai!" His underclassmen cheered for him.

"I don't want it from you." He sneaked a peek at Sakura.

Sakura caught him. She sighed, annoyed of his on comings. "We only won one so we need to win the rest or we'll lose." She walked away.

"She said good luck to me!" Li awed in happiness.

"Are you sure this guy is my lightning guardian?" Hayate whispered to Reborn.

"Don't underestimate him because he's a loser. He's actually strong. He has the most improvement out of all of your trainings." Reborn answered him.

"So he was weak before?" Hiro realized. "He does not live up to his name."

"I'll say." Zero spoke up. "He was pretty weak for "number one". It was easy to beat him."

Li glared at them. "I am not weak!" He yelled. "I may have my faults but I'm not weak. I sparred with Yin sometimes. He can tell you."

"You're friends with pretty boy Yin Roku. You _are _pathetic compared to him." Nami added.

Li felt a stab in his heart. "Nami, you don't have to add more salt to his wounds." Hayate whispered. "You know it's true."

"Is this Yin Roku the one Nami likes?" Yamamoto whispered to Gokudera. Gokudera looked at Takeshi's face to see him squirming with fear.

"No." He lied.


	44. Chinese Mob Prince Shaoron Li

"Young Master." Butler Lee said as he shook Li's shoulder. Li grumbled, still dreary from last night. He smothered his face onto his pillow. Butler Lee sighed. Young Master is such a prick in the morning. "Young Master, Sakura-sama is here with Heiwa-sama." He lied.

Li, being the idiot he was, totally believed it without a doubt. "I have to get dress!" He screamed, pulling the covers up in the air. He stood on the bed and looked at Butler Lee's stoic face. Li's face turned from freaking out to getting played. "Can you please not tease me Butler Lee?" He spoke with slight disappointment. He slid off his bed. "I have to get ready for school now. Call Yin and asked if he needs a ride."

"Yes Young Master." Butler Lee bowed and left to the telephone.

Li walked over to his drawer to find some clean clothes. He looked at green ring sitting on top of a red felt cloth. He picked it up and slid it onto his finger. He stared happily at it. It was his chance to get closer to Sakura. He didn't want to lose that.

"Yin-sama, Young Master would like to know if you needed a ride to school today." Butler Lee told Yin over the phone.

Yin, who just got out of the shower, answered the call with lower tone to not wake up a certain person. "I don't need a ride but thanks anyway."

"I understand Yin-sama." Butler Lee hung up. Li entered the hallway, refreshing the smell with the scent of his cherry blossom shampoo. "Yin-sama does not need a ride today."

"Did he say why?" Li asked.

Butler Lee cleared his throat. "There was no explanation."

"Ok then, let's go to school. I need to greet Sakura-chan." Li grabbed his bag and headed out the door with Butler Lee following him.

As Li reached the school, he spotted Sakura checking book bags. Students were bickering over the magazines as the Disciplinary Committee confiscated it. Li walked quietly to surprise Sakura.

"Tohru-san, game boys are not allowed in school. I must take this." Sakura zip blocked the games into a bag.

Tohru smiled happily as if it was the best thing that had ever happen to him. Sakura looked at him strangely. What's his game? "Please take these games too! I don't want my dad's games anywhere near him!"

"Huh?" Sakura looked astonished. "Is it because of the annual meeting the Japanese Alliance has every week?"

Tohru sighed. He spoke quietly. "Yes. As you already know my dad is a laughing stock in the mob. He only plays games 24/7. He doesn't go out unless it's to buy video games. He's too obsessed with 2-D girls. I'm worried about him!"

Sakura was getting a headache. She can care less about Tohru's weakling of a father. He's a disgrace. "I'll take them this time. Next time, give it to my mother. She'll help you."

"Thank you Hibari-san!" Tohru smiled. He grabbed his bag and hugged it tightly as he walked away.

Sakura put the bags into the cardboard box. She looked up to see Li looking coyly at her. "Hello Li." That was only response she will give to a childhood "friend". It was more like a future enemy you have to hang out with because he's your grandfather's godson.

Li smiled when Sakura greeted him. He always wanted her to call him senpai but it was impossible since he was an annoyance to her. Li knew he was an annoyance but he can't help it if he's in love. Sakura got angry as she looked at his cheerful face. "BAG." She said in a serious tone. Li handed her his book bag. He giggled as he stared at her working. "You're clean." She threw the bag at him and worked on the next student, completely ignoring him.

Li gasped in frustration. He has no chance getting close to Sakura before Heiwa Hibari dies, making the treaty over. He didn't want to be rude but he secretly hoped Heiwa would live for a really long time like Kai Hibari.

"Kya! It's Roku-senpai!" Several girls screamed cutting off Li's train of thought. Li turned around, towards the gate to see Yin. His jaw dropped. The famous pretty boy came to school in a black Aston Martin Vanquish. Li looked closely at the driver's seat. It was a woman! She was extremely beautiful woman around her mid twenties. Li overheard the whispers. "Is that Roku-senpai's mother?" Some said. "She's so hot!" Other said. "Roku-senpai looks so rich! He is a flower boy!" Girls gushed. Those thoughts were pretty obvious but Li knew better. In his calculations, the woman must be the one and only Nagi!

Yin walked up to Li. "Hey." He greeted.

Li's eyes lit up with mischief. "Who's the woman? Is she your mom?"

"You know my dad is single." Yin answered.

"Then she must be…" Li looked at him with obvious attention. Who is she? "Nagi?"

"No." Yin bluntly replied. "Nagi is older."

"WHAT?" Li screamed in his ears. "Then who was she?"

"A close friend of mines…" Yin answered.

"Hey, are you in something dangerous?" Li asked.

"No." Yin said. He shrugged his shoulders. He gave Li a signal. Li looked straight ahead. Sakura was heading towards them. His face showed a case of full sheer happiness.

Sakura glared at Yin. "Yin-senpai, can you refrain from a making a scene at school."

"Sure but it's not my fault I'm the most popular guy in school." Yin smirked.

Sakura clenched her teeth. She was not in a happy mood this morning. "Bag check." She held her hand out. Yin gave her his bag without a fight. "You're clean." She handed it back.

"I'm going to my locker." Yin told Li. "See you in class."

Li waved him goodbye. He shrugged his shoulders. "I worried about him Sakura-chan. I think he's doing something illegal."

Sakura's eyes perked up. "What do you mean?" If Sakura could get any incriminating details about Yin Roku then he can be expelled and away from her forever!

Li sighed. He picked up an account book. "This is Yin's. If I look into it, he must have some money from the woman he's "friends" with. I'm scared."

"Does he work in a host club?" Sakura asked.

Li's eyes quivered with fear. "Oh my god! He can't do that! He's going down the wrong path!"

"You should talk." Sakura said.

"Well, Yin is different! He's a good guy!" Li cried.

Sakura rolled her eyes. She grabbed the account book out of his hands. She looked through it. She was bewildered. "Does Yin-senpai have a job?" She demanded answers.

"No."

"What does his father do?"

"As I recall Yin's dad is a teacher."

"Then why does Yin have a bank account of a millionaire?" She showed Li a page. Li's eyes popped. Yin's current amount was 3.7 million dollars!

"How?" Li wondered. "He is doing something illegal!"

"Then we have to confront him on everything." Sakura told him.

"We…" The words came out like butter for Shaoron Li. "Did you say we?"

"Yes. It is weird if I was the one following him. You know him better than anyone." Sakura replied.

"That is true!" Li chuckled.

"I'll see you after school." Sakura walked away.

"Is this a date?" Li wondered. He hoped so.

XXX

"So if I heard you correctly, you want _us_ to stalk Roku-senpai with you and Li-senpai?" Hayate questioned.

"Yes." Sakura answered.

"Can I come?" Nami asked. She pushed Hayate into Hiro's arms. Nami gushed when she realized what she did. "Sorry!" She said in a sweet voice.

"You shouldn't let a member of the We love Yin Roku club to get involve." Hayate added, adding fiery rage to Nami's eyes.

"You're actually in the club?" Sakura rolled her eyes. "I don't get girls."

"You're a girl." Hayate pointed out.

"I hate Yin-senpai." Sakura reminded them.

"Well, I would love to join but I'm kind of scared of Roku-senpai." Hiro said.

Everybody stared at him. Zero broke the door once he heard Hiro's voice. "Is that Roku bothering you? Do I have to take care of him, Falcon?" He raised his voice.

"Do NOT destroy school property." Sakura glared at him. "But I forget it if you take care of Yin-senpai."

"Wow Sakura!" Hayate gasped. "Why don't you get one of the guys in our class to do it? The majority of them are in the Japanese Clan Alliance. You're their future majesty."

"I can't do that. Yin-senpai is best friends with Li. Even though Senpai is not in the mob, Li is very overprotective of his only friend." Sakura told them.

"Roku-senpai is his only friend?"

"How's depressing."

"What a loser."

"You shouldn't talk Zero. I'm your only friend."

"You're my brother and that's final!"

"You guys!" Sakura was near her boiling point.

Hayate smiled. "We do it. We're guardians after all. We have to help Li-senpai."

"Don't we have a battle tonight?" Hiro remembered just briefly. "It's Li-senpai's turn."

"It's at 8 o'clock so we have time." Sakura replied. "All we need is incriminating pictures of Yin-senpai and he's gone forever."

"You want to take out the hottest boy in school!" Nami cried. "That is so wrong!"

"Who's the second hottest then?" Hayate wondered. "Is it me?" His eyes lit up.

Nami laughed. "Yeah right Hayate! Every girl knows the second hottest guy in school is Raito Yagami!"

Sakura choked. "Raito? Are you sure?"

Nami looked questionable at Sakura. "Why, Sakura? Are you worried?" Sakura stared apathetically. "Raito is of course a pretty flower boy who can pull off drag."

"Of course…" Sakura looked away.

Hayate grabbed Nami's hand. "Nami…" He spoke in a serious tone. "You need to stop fantasizing about my friends! First was Raito, then it was Natsume and now it is Hi-"

"Shut the fuck up Hayate Gokudera!" Nami cut him off hoping her current crush won't hear. She glanced quickly at Hiro, hoping he didn't catch on. Much to her disappointment, he was looking at Zero.

Sakura ignored what was currently going on. "I see you guys after school."

XXX

"Fuck my life." Those were the only words Shaoron could express at the moment. Since when was a date with Sakura, a gathering of the guardians? They weren't even guardians yet. It's a tie. Then a sheerness of happiness went through Li. He was the tiebreaker. He needed to win tonight to win Sakura's heart. It was far from the truth but Li could take what her get. He looked at the crowd of his underclassmen.

Hayate Li didn't like the fact he was so close to Sakura.

Hiro Li didn't like the fact he become close with Sakura on a matter of days.

Nami Li knew Nami was a leech who Sakura cared for…from a very far distance.

Zero Do Li really need to said?

Angie Who was she? Why was Zero glaring at Li who glaring back?

Hayate took upon himself to introduce Angie. "This is Angie! She's a human created by Alice! She can track people within seconds!"

Li shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you!"

"Ditto." Angie said. "You should give up while you can."

"Huh?" Li looked strangely at her.

"She can read minds too." Hayate whispered.

"Crap…" Li slammed his head. "Wait! You can find out about Yin's past for me. He's very secretive."

"Do not destroy what makes Roku-senpai hot and mysterious!" Nami glared at him.

"Crazy fan girl in the street…" Hayate loudly whispered.

"There is Roku-senpai!" Hiro pointed out, not paying attention to the others. "He is walking down the market street."

"Following Yin Roku will now commence!" Li yelled in a low voice. They all quietly followed him, heading towards downtown.

XXX

"What the hell are our children doing?" Gokudera wondered as he smoked cigarettes outside the school gate. "Hayate didn't even notice me."

Hibari was a few feet away from him. "Who cares as long my school is not in any harm."

"You do why I am here, right?" Gokudera asked.

"State your business now so you can leave. I don't like crowds." Hibari glared at him.

Gokudera coughed from his smoke. "A number attacked Aoi. I'm surprised she is still alive. Anyway, Juudaime wanted us to take precautions. We know the numbers are here but we don't know what they're planning. If they wanted to kill Akira, there were many chances to do so already. We're thinking they might sabotage the battle. They already did with the rain battle. They might start again with the lightning battle. Lambo said there was nothing out of place in the Li Clan's house. The servants were all clean by Angie."

"So the numbers might get to Leon." Hibari added.

"Leon is always by Akira's and Balthazar's side so there is no chance to get to him." Gokudera mentioned. "But there is something off with Li."

"What is it?" Hibari demanded. He didn't like questions.

"Li's servants are all clean but what about his friends. Chronos can be of any age." Gokudera told him. "Did you check out his friends?"

"Li has only one friend and that…" Hibari realized what he was going to say next, "…Is Yin Roku."

"This boy can probably betray Li. Is he strong?" Gokudera asked.

"He is very strong. He beat Sakura last year." Hibari clenched his teeth.

XXX

In the downtown store, Icy Delights, a young man who was 19 years old sat in an outside table. It was surprisingly bright out in the autumn time. He graced in the shade given by the parasol. He has dark midnight blue split in the middle, shoulder length hair with waves at the end. It was pulled back into a ponytail by black elastic. His clothes were very bohemian chic. He wore grey cargos pants, cuffed at the bottom, showing off the worn in combat boots and plaid socks. His upper body was dressed by a basic white tee with a long brown cardigan. His neck was covered with several wooden beaded necklaces. His left hand was covered by a red fingerless glove. His right hand was uncovered, revealing its bare skin and the Roman numeral number six on his hand.

He ordered a strawberry sundae as he waited for his associates. He knew the servers by name due to living in Namimori for a year. He waved at the local girls who giggled. Some asked for his numbers. He gave them a fake of course. He didn't have time to converse with girls who only cared about the latest bag supermodel Madeline Mariotti was wearing.

He looked up at the glum faces of his associates as they sat down. Number Seven was clearly having lack of due. The man looked at Number Eight. He can obviously presume it was Eight's fault.

"You guys need to start living the life." Number Six laughed. He spun his spoon around his strawberry sundae. He took a nice cold bite. "Hmm…yummy!"

"This is no time for fun. Eight failed yesterday." Number Seven said in his usual stern voice.

"They're smarter than they seem." Eight reminded him.

"What I don't get is why we can't just kill him already. That was our mission for the past 16 years. God, we suck! We should be fired already." The man joked.

"Number Six, please act more of our superior." Number Seven told him. "Our actions fall on you too. You have been sent here for a year already. Is there any progress?"

"No." That was Six's only answer. "Do you need blood to convince you of my awesomeness?"

"Akira has been here before us. You should have taken care of him already." Eight interrupted.

"That wasn't my mission. Number One assigned you two. It's not my fault Seven was unable to perform six years ago."

"That won't happen again. I realized my mistake."

"Don't let it get to you. Besides I know a little secret."

"What?"

"Akira has a little guardian angel beside the obvious guardians." Six whispered. "Number one failed the job 16 years ago due to someone. For 16 years, he has been possessed with finding the man who stopped him. _He's in love_." Six smirked. They stared coldly at him. "Joking…" He laughed. "Besides I have something planned tonight."

"Oh and what's that?" Eight said sarcastically.

Number six only smiled, not giving them an answer. He took a large bite of his ice cream, sucking on the spoon. He looked to his left to see Yin Roku sitting down two tables down. Number Six also spotted Hayate and his guardians following the boy in separate groups, wearing disguises. "It's going to be a fun night." He glanced only at Yin. Yin caught him and smiled coyly at him. Sakura saw this and took a picture. She showed it to Li. Li looked in concern. What was their relationship?

* * *

**I'm not going to lie but i came up with this a day ago. I always wondered how to start the lightning round since Li is not really my favorite. Running out of ideas...anyone? Suggestions are welcome. I'm thinking this round would be two more chapters so that's going to come in soon. I don't know when. I have to write an essay for school. School sucks! YEAH! I have to get started on chemistry now. BYE BYE for now.**


	45. Nine

**Wow, it has been forever since I updated. I'M SO SORRY! I have no excuse…except for school and partial writer's block…**

**Thank you, Yukine27 for the message. I love it and wanted to write again!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Seriously, this arc is going to drag out a bit since I have so much stuff to cover. It's going to take forever! I hope it's a good thing.

* * *

**

_Li looked upon his fellow classmates with complete hatred. He was the new student last year and now in his second year he was waiting for the next new kid. He didn't care. He hated school. He hated the teachers and especially the students. No one liked him. They should have respected Li but instead they ignored him. Everybody knew it was best to not talk to a mobster. Everybody ignored him. He was all alone until the end of the day when he sees Sakura._

_She usually ignored him but always welcomed him. He usually went to her house everyday but couldn't now. His father decided to live in Japan for a while, probably to torment the former Majesty Mai Hibari. They hated each other but acted nice whenever Heiwa was in the room. Li wondered if Sakura like him or not. He understood why but he didn't want to give up. He loved her. That was why he moved to Japan in the first place, to be closer to her and no one else. _

"_Alright class!" Li's homeroom spoke. Li's cheek was held by his hand. He continued looking out the window, not caring about the new student. He heard the footsteps of the kid walking in. Everybody was loud especially the girls. They were whispering about how hot he was. Li rolled his eyes. This guy couldn't be that hot. Li looked in curiosity and boy those girls were right. He was a pretty boy._

"_Hello." The pretty boy bowed. "I'm Yin Roku. I'm 14 years old and yes I do have long hair and do not plan on cutting it." Yin directed his introduction at his teacher was discerned for Yin's long hair. Everybody laughed. Li chuckled. This kid was interesting. Yin noticed Li. Li's face froze. Yin gave him a quick smirk before sitting down in an empty seat. Several thoughts were going through Li's head right now. The obvious one was Yin's beauty being the target of many girls' crushes including Sakura-chan. Li screamed in his head. He looked smugly at Yin. Yin Roku was now Shaoron Li's enemy._

XXX

"Who's the guy?" Sakura asked Li. They stared at Six and Yin.

Li scratched his head. "I have no clue." He was stumped for a few seconds. "Truth is I don't know anything about Yin."

Sakura chuckled. "I knew it. You guys are not really close are you?"

Li was shocked. He clenched his fist. "We're best friends. It's just that Yin keeps secrets from me. I never met his family or his girlfriend."

"Roku-senpai has a girlfriend?" Nami yelled through the intercom.

Sakura took her out immediately. She turned towards the café and gave a frosty glare at Nami. Nami covered her mouth and ducks when Yin heard the yell. He went back to his drink after seeing nothing. Hayate was in the ground beside Nami's side.

"Nami, you have to be quiet." Hayate whispered. "We're a fake couple. Sakura and Li-senpai are watching from across the street."

Nami was puzzled. "Where's Takagi-san?" She realized Hayate failed to mention him.

Hayate's expression was blank. He has absolutely no clue. He clicked his Bluetooth to get an answer from Sakura.

"I don't know." That was her answer.

"We lost my right-hand man!" Hayate shrieked.

Nami covered his mouth to avoid Yin hearing them. A shadow cast over the two guardians. "What are you doing?" They looked up to see a familiar face. Akira was dressed very casually. He wore a white button down shirt and blue jeans. Balthazar was wearing his uniform where as Leon was dressed in all black. Nami nearly gasped as the vampire undertones. Leon's very pale skin went well with his demonic black clothing.

Hayate cocked up a smile. "The question is what are _you_ doing here?"

Akira looked blankly at his butler. "We're going to the art gallery." Balthazar answered.

"What he said." Akira shrugged. "I don't know why though."

"You're an artist Akira. You might get inspirational." Balthazar said with a smile, making the sounds come out through his whiten teeth.

Akira put on his aviator sunglasses. "I don't need inspiration." He looked at Hayate. "So why are you stalking that girly boy?"

Hayate nervously laughed. "He's Li-senpai's only friend. He might be in trouble."

Leon laughed. "That is his only friend?"

"You shouldn't talk." Akira muttered. Leon's face turned red as he glares nastily at his two babysitters. He walked away in a fit. Akira went down and bended his knees to level with Hayate. "You should tell Li to quit while he can. Leon has been very cranky lately due to that bitch Kyoko." Balthazar refrained from making a comment about Kyoko. He sighed in his head. He knew Akira shouldn't hate his stepmother to that degree but he can't say anything. Akira stood up. "I'll see you tonight." He walked away and Balthazar followed. Nami and Hayate looked at their backs turned.

"Akira is hot." Nami mumbled.

Hayate winced. "Do not fall for Akira."

"He was my first crush!" Nami complained.

"I thought Raito was!" He corrected her.

Nami giggled. "He's second." She noticed another shadow. "Who is it?" She smiled sweetly only to see Sakura's annoyed face. "Sakura." She squeaked.

"Can you be serious for a minute?" Sakura quietly yelled.

"Where's Li-senpai?" Hayate asked, ignoring Nami's cry for help.

Sakura looked up at the outside café. "He's talking to Yin-senpai. I swear none of you knows how to correctly stalk someone."

Hayate pulled her arm, making her fall her butt to the chair. "Let's listen." Hayate whispered. They looked at the two upperclassmen talking across from them.

"Hello Yin." Li said nervously.

"Hello Li." Yin said without any emotion. He sipped his drink.

Li scratched his hair. He looked at Sakura who signaled him to ask questions. He put his hand down and into his pocket. He nervously touched a silver coin. "Why are you here?"

"I'm meeting a girl." Yin answered.

Li's jaw dropped wide open. "Is it Nagi-san?" He asked with hope. Li always wanted to meet the girl woman Yin spoke of with high regard. It was one of the few things Li know of Yin's personal life.

Yin smiled. "No." His words broke Li's heart into pieces. "I'm meeting someone that is equal to Nagi."

Li smiled. "Who is it?"

Yin was about to speak until a teenage girl interrupted him. "Yin, I'm so sorry I'm late!" Li turned around and was immediately in awe of the beautiful stranger in front of him. It was a young teenage girl around the age of sixteen.

She was of average size with a very slim and slender figure. She had long indigo hair with shaggy layers. Bangs were split in the middle on top of her thin eyebrows. She was dressed in not-so-modest clothing, wearing a teeny tiered black skirt, a midnight blue corset top revealing much of her chest and a crop black blazer on top. Her shoes were a pair of wedges with a black ribbon which was wrapped around the ribbon. Her eyes were a nice color of blue.

Li looked back and forth at Yin and his company. "Who is she?" He slammed the table.

The girl innocently looked at Li. "I'm Kuromu."

"Hi." Li couldn't help but answer. He shot a look at Yin. "She's young. That's a first. I always see you with an older woman. I was starting to think you were an escort."

Yin lean his upper body forward to whisper into Li's ears. "So that's why you and Hibari-san were stalking me?" Li's ears started to burn. "And I thought you were actually getting somewhere." He blew.

Li shrieked and covered his ear. "Don't do that again!"

"Bye." Yin said in an orderly tone. Li knew what he meant. Get the fuck out.

Li walked in defeat to see his three underclassmen watched in shock.

"That girl is hot." Nami spoke.

"I agree." Hayate answered. "Ka-ching! Roku-senpai is awesome."

Sakura stared at the girl. "She looks familiar. Have I met her before?"

"You met a hot chick and never told me." Hayate stared intensely. Sakura punched him. "Sorry."

"Well, I guess I was worried for nothing." Li laughed. The guardians stare at him. "What?" Nami and Hayate's eyes were speaking to him. We want to spy on him! Li sighed. "Go right ahead. I'll pay for the drinks." He grabbed a seat next to Sakura. Sakura immediately gets up to leave. Li looked away in agony. "No…" His cry went unheard.

Sakura walked out the café and walked over to the store that sold gelato. She grabbed a seat and sat down to where Zero and Hiro were at. "I never saw you come in." She said.

"We just got here." Hiro answered, not taking his eyes off the menu.

"Level Zeros are the top expert in recon. You can never see us." Zero added.

Sakura took out the menu and started looking through. "Where's Angie-san?"

"Futa-san picked her up a while back when Li-senpai was talking to Roku-senpai." Hiro replied. "I told Zero to go but he wouldn't."

"I'm watching you." Zero said without taking his eyes off Yin Roku.

"I don't need a babysitter." Hiro said with annoyance.

"Yes you do." Zero told him. "You always lose control of your arm and ends up hurting someone. I'm the only one that can calm you down."

"I have been controlling it with mediating. I'm not the Hulk." Hiro frowned.

Zero looked at him. "Do you want me to get started on our powers?"

"NO!" Hiro flatly answered.

"Can you hear what they saying?" Sakura asked them.

Hiro shrugged. "Zero can read lips." He pointed out. Sakura looked at Zero with an ounce of niceness. It was not true though but Hiro hoped it was so.

Zero looked back at his target. "Ok, here is what he's saying…"

_Back on Yin and his date…_

"So Yin, how you been?" Kuromu asked with a bright smile.

"So-so." Yin sipped his drink.

The waitress came in with a bowl of chocolate ice cream. She placed it on the table and looked at Kuromu. She examined her and huffed. Kuromu shot a look. The waitress shot a look back and smiled at Yin. She walked away angrily mumbling very hurtful words about Kuromu.

"That bitch!" Li said as he heard Zero talked through the phones.

Yin glanced at Li, obviously hearing his loud mouthed friend. Kuromo caught him looking. "Is that Li? I saw him around but I didn't know you were friends with a mobster. It's not your scene."

Yin ignored her for a couple of seconds. Yin looked back at her. "How's the chocolate ice cream? Do you want pineapple instead?" He said in a blunt tone.

She kicked his shins _hard_. "I don't like pineapple." She whined. "How are your injuries?"

Yin was silent. "When did you find out?"

"It was obvious." She answered back. "Was it because of Li-san? People have been after you for a whole year now right after you became friends with him. You're going to get hurt. You're not that strong Yin Roku." She looked at him straight in the eyes.

Yin stole a bite of her ice cream. He held the spoon in his mouth. He looked at her with an unchanged expression. "I can handle it. I have my reasons for staying friends with him."

"Was it because of Nagi?" Kuromu asked.

Yin smirked. "Whatever makes you sleep at night." He noticed Six, Seven and Eight leaving the café. He got up to leave, taking out money for the food. He leaned down to whisper into Kuromu's ear. He knew Li and the others would be listening. He wanted to say something in private, something that might throw them off. "Si prega di dire ciao a mio padre per me, quando si guarda allo specchio." He walked away.

Nami groaned. "What did he say?" Nami didn't know how to speak Italian.

Hayate, being the one fluent in Italian, Japanese and Korean, wanted to show off his skills. "Please say hi to my dad for me when you look at yourself in the mirror." Hayate gasped. "What does that mean?"

"We must stop Yin from leaving!" Li proposed. "I need to talk to with him."

"Then go talk to him." Hayate stated the obvious.

Li cringed. "He's leaving right now! I don't know where he's going!"

"Oh god." Zero yelled. He grabbed Sakura's bowl of strawberry ice cream and threw it at Yin.

Yin sensed it within seconds. He kicked the bowl, making it break into little pieces the first second. His leg was still up as he pulled his trousers to see if anything got on his shoe. He was clear. One second later, chocolate ice cream was thrown at him. He looked at his now dirtied shirt. He looked back at his table where he sat with Kuromu. She was gone. "Who did it?" Yin muttered under his breath. Zero looked at the rooftop where Hiro has jumped onto. He gave him thumbs up. Hiro with his activated right arm felt like punching Zero for doing it so quickly.

Taking this chance Li pounced himself onto Yin. "Oh Yin! You're such a mess! You have to come to my house NOW!" Butler Lee immediately enters with his car.

Yin pushed Li away. "NO!" He shouted. Li sighed in defeat. "My apartment is two blocks from here." He reminded his best friend. Li smiled. "We can go there. You can tell the other stalkers they can come too." Hayate and Nami jumped in happiness.

XXX

If one thing was certain, Li's best friend pretty boy Yin Roku is-wait for it-a very rich boy. As Yin opened his door, it opened up a new but common world for the rich mob elites minus Nami whose father never spent his money. The studio was very spacious with its very shiny and clean wooden floor. There were four walls. The first wall you see as you enter was brick with movie posters hanged according by title. Beneath the posters was a medium sized bookcase full of books written in English. Next to it was a large silver CD player with a mountain load of CDs varied from every type of music. Adjacent to the wall was the balcony side with a sandstone interior. The living room was quite empty with only a black couch and a silver metal coffee table. A large doorway led to the bathroom and bedroom. Far from the balcony and three meters away was a small but luxurious kitchen.

Yin's guests looked in shock. "Isn't your dad a teacher?" Li remembered, trying to get the facts straight. "You are a prostitute!" Sakura sneakily took pictures with her phone as evidence. Zero caught her but ignored it only to look at Hiro's shocked and open expression.

Yin smacked Li on the head. "My dad worked at a private school. He was one of its founding members. We're basically new money." Yin took off his jacket and laid it on the couch. "There's cold tea in the fridge. I don't have any snacks though. Help yourself." He told them. He unbuttoned his shirt as he walked into his bedroom.

"Roku-senpai is so rich." Hiro said.

Hayate nodded his head. He smugly grinned. "He is but I'm richer. My family has houses and apartments all over the world."

"Why?" Nami asked.

"Alone time?" Hayate guessed with a bit of awkwardness. "Well, my mom says if she ever finds anything that could be from a woman and not her in those places, she'll use her triple x gun at my dad and not leave any spot bullet free. She's scary." Hayate shivered.

Hiro sat down. "Shouldn't we be training for the fight? It's in three hours. Doesn't Li-senpai have to finish his training?"

Li shrugged his shoulders. "I'm fighting a little kid. I can him."

"You shouldn't underestimate Leon." Hayate told him. "He's a little sadist and a strong one. He won the Vongola Holiday Battle last year."

"Wasn't it because the usual strong opponents were not there?" Nami remembered. "My dad went but came back early."

"I was in Korea with my mom's side of the family. Thank god we're going to Italy this year. I can't deal with the crazy aunts and uncles." Hayate sighed. "What about you Hiro? How are you spending the holidays?"

"It's not even a month after summer vacation. Why would I be thinking about the holidays?" Hiro bluntly answered.

"He got a point." Zero pointed. "Anyway, Angie told me your parents are looking for people who might want to kill Akira."

Hayate nodded his head. "Yeah, Chronos has been after Akira since he was born. I think they were the one who killed his parents. Maybe that is why Uncle Tsuna has been acting weird lately. My dad said there are already Numbers here in Namimori."

"Didn't one of them attack Aoi?" Zero wondered. Hayate nodded. "What a piece of shit. They should just come out to the open already. It's been too long. It's suspicious."

Hayate put his hands behind his head. "They are going to come after us too in order to lure out Akira. I don't know what they're planning but I don't think their main goal is Akira's head."

"It probably isn't." Hiro added. "What if someone else is on his list? What if the person they want is close to us?"

XXX

"Who's the kid?" Seven said.

"Who are you talking about?" Six asked. He took out a mountain set of keys and scanned through a couple of keys to open the door. After five minutes of waiting, Six finally found the right key. "Welcome to my home." He opened the door.

Seven, Six and Eight entered Six's messy flat. Arts and crafts were everywhere. A bundle of newspapers was on top of the kitchen counter. The sink was full of dirty dished.

Eight looked with disgust. "How can you live in this pigsty?"

Seven ignored the mess. He talked back to Six. "I'm talking about the girly boy at the café. You know him?" Six crossed his arms, thinking very hard for a second. "It's not a hard question." Seven said.

Six smiled. "Roku-san is from my past life."

Seven and Eight stood still for a moment. "What?" They both yelled.

Seven grabbed Six's collar. "You can't see anyone from your past!" Seven yelled. "Once you join Chronos, you have a new identity. It's our law to not see anyone not even a picture. It might distract us from our work. Our former selves are dead!" Seven showed his number tattoo. "This is your identity now! Do not disgrace it!" Six looked at his hand, bearing the number six. He remembered the pain. Getting a tattoo on your hand can freaking hurt! He didn't get why all Numbers have to get a tattoo.

"You shouldn't talk." Six spoke very seriously, butting heads with Seven. "As I can recall, you went back to see a girl from your past. Was she important to you?" Seven was shaken for a bit. No wonder he's number six. Seven let him go. He walked backwards. Six laughed. "Don't worry. I don't care. Number one let you go since it was her funeral. How many years has it been since she died? Has it been 16-17 years old ago? Didn't she have a son? Is he still alive?"

"Yes." Seven answered.

"Are you sure?" Six asked. "You haven't been in contact with him right?"

Eight interrupted before Seven could answer. "Does this Roku boy know you're in Chronos?"

Six grinned. "He has nothing to do with the mob. We lived in the same town before I left. I didn't know he moved here too." He laughed. "It's kind of refreshing to see a familiar face."

"But you do know Number One will order you to take care of him since you broke the rules." Seven reminded him.

Six's joyful face turned into immediately. He dragged his feet to a cinderblock on the ground. He punched the cinderblock down to pieces. Eight whistled. Under all of the dust was a nice and formal letter. "It's from Chronos. Look like I'm the one getting played. It's about the number nine."

"Do you mean the one who came in last year, the newbie?" Eight remembered the solicited meeting where Nine didn't show up. His excuse was for a private and secret life. What a bunch of bullshit? Eight thought.

"He's here in Namimori too." Eight said.

XXX

"There are no pictures." Sakura pointed out. She observed Yin's apartment. Almost every item in here is expensive. Sakura recognized some of the Japanese antiques Yin has. Her mother had the same ones.

Li watched Sakura. "Yin keeps photo albums in his room. Even I'm not allowed to see them." He chuckled.

Sakura stared at Li. He blushed. "Isn't that a little suspicious?" Sakura asked.

It was this again Li realized how much he doesn't know Yin. Maybe it was a good thing. He remembered his conversation with Kuromu.

_People have been after you for a whole year now right after you became friends with him. You're going to get hurt._

Li's heart tore a piece. He never knew. Yin never told him anything especially about the people after him. He clenched his fists. He didn't want his best friend to get hurt especially since Yin has nothing to do with the mob. On the other hand, Li couldn't bear the thought of not having Yin as his best friend.

"Excuse me." Li said to the others. Li walked down the hall and opened Yin's bedroom door. Yin turned around, holding a shirt. Li entered the room. Yin put down the shirt. He took off the shirt he was wearing. Li's eyes widened open. There was a large purple bruise on the side of Yin's stomach, right above Yin's tattoo of the number nine. "What in the world happened to you?" Li yelled.

"Work." Yin answered.


	46. Hear my Thunder Cry

**Thank you for all of the reviews! More plot twists to come! Enjoy the chapter! Review!

* * *

**

Li walked down the hall and opened Yin's bedroom door. Yin turned around, holding a shirt. Li entered the room. Yin put down the shirt. He took off the shirt he was wearing. Li's eyes widened open. There was a large purple bruise on the side of Yin's stomach, right above Yin's tattoo of the number nine. "What in the world happened to you?" Li yelled.

"Work." Yin answered.

Li gasped. "What do you mean work?" He yelled loudly. "That bruise is kind of obvious where it came from! Did someone attack you? Was it…from an enemy of the Li Clan?"

Yin smirked. He put his shirt on and put his hand on Li's shoulder. "I told you. It was hurt. I always told you the truth."

Li chuckled. "Yeah but it's vague! You need to give me specific details Yin. I'm your best friend. You can tell me everything." He smiled mischievously. "Speaking of which, who was the girl with you? Is she your girlfriend? What happened to Nagi?"

Yin tipped his head. He spoke with a straight face. "Kuromu is not my girlfriend." Li was disappointed. "She's a man."

Li nearly choked. "You're joking, right?"

"No." Yin answered. He walked out of his room. "Kuromu is a man and Nagi is a woman I'm _really_ close with. There, that was the truth." They both walked back to the living room to see everybody sitting or standing around.

Hayate jumped right in front of them. "Senpai! I didn't know you were a manga fan!" He picked up a piece of _One Piece_ from behind him. "Do you cosplay?" Hayate asked with brightening eyes.

Nami laughed. "Why would Roku-senpai cosplay? That's for losers."

"I cosplay." Yin answered.

Everybody dropped dead. "Are you serious?" Hayate exclaimed. Li gave Yin a weird look.

Yin cleared his throat. "My dad used to dress me up for fun. I dressed in costumes for my job."

"What is your job exactly?" Sakura stared at him.

"Freelance." Yin flashed a smile. His phone ranged. Hayate squealed when he hear the ringtone. It was the OST for the hit Korean drama Boys over Flowers. "Hello." Yin answered. His face turned serious when he heard the caller's voice. He turned away from his guests. "Alright, I'll get ready now." He ended his call. "Ok, you guys need to leave." He spoke quickly.

"What's wrong?" Li asked.

"I have sudden plans. It looks like we can't hang out today." Yin told him.

"You guys can't hang out anyway. We have the Ring Battle." Hayate said.

Yin gave him a questioning look. "What's that?"

Hayate covered his big mouth. "Mob business!" He looked at everybody. "Come on guys let's go."

"Who made you boss?" Li muttered.

"My Vongola blood." Hayate grinned. "Bye Roku-senpai!" He bowed and the others followed. They immediately left with loud crowding feet. Li waved Yin goodbye and closed the door.

It was silent now. Yin's phone rang again. "Hello Nagi." He said with question, knowing who the caller would be.

"Good morning Silver Lotus. I have a job for you."

XXX

Li kicked the can down the street as he walked down. He tried to dial Butler Lee's number but had no luck. He could only assume his father took him and was busy. He looked at his watch. It was a few hours until the fight. Li wasn't nervous. He didn't care about what Hayate said about Leon. Leon was a skinny and frail boy who could pull off being a vampire. Li could beat him.

The competition was now one to one with one faulted. Li smiled. It was now his chance to show off his skills. He was a pretty good fighter. He could take down a couple of goons. He could win in a street fight but then he realized he got jumped by Zero before the summer. Li was good at martial fights but then again Sakura could beat him and definitely Yin. He wasn't the type to fight with a weapon making him less in comparison with bomb and gun expert Hayate. He remembered that Nami Yamamoto could put up a fight. He saw how she played in sports. She was a monster. Takagi was a very good fighter. He looked innocent when Li first met him but with seeing how Hiro now looked like, he looked like a tough punk. Li froze. A light bulb clicked in his head. Everybody was really strong. Did that mean Li was the weak character who tried to act tough in front of the girl he loved but in the end the girl wouldn't love him back? His heart sank.

Deep in his thoughts Shaoron didn't realized the honking from the car from the road. When the driver yelled his name for the thousandth time, Li snapped out of it and looked at the driver.

"Oh…hello…" Li mumbled his words.

Lambo laughed. "Why are you daydreaming for? You need some candy."

XXX

Before heading out to Namimori Middle School, the tenth guardians were lounging in Tsuna's office. Tsuna sat in his desk chair, looking through official documents. Gokudera and Ryohei were arguing in the couch. Yamamoto was completely docile, standing against the wall. Madeline walked in and saw a couple of pictures on top of the coffee table.

She looked curiously. "Wow, who's this?" Madeline sat on the edge of Tsuna's desk. She looked through the pictures. "He's definitely jailbait." She showed the photos to Gokudera.

Gokudera lit up a cigarette. He looked at the Yamamoto was cowering in the corner. "Is this the guy Nami likes?" He asked.

Yamamoto cried. "Yes it is! She's even in his fan club. She's the treasurer!" He ran up to her and grabbed the photos. "She has so many pictures of this guy sleeping and walking around in school. She has a couple of him shirtless!"

"Oh how evil!" Madeline laughed. Gokudera scooted over to make room for Madeline. She looked at Yamamoto. "So is this the reason we're having a meeting because I have better things to do."

Tsuna put the papers down neatly in a pile. He spoke. "Chrome has information about Chronos."

Everybody's expressions took a serious tone. Chrome walked in the room with an escort standing at the door. "Well, I got to say Chronos is taking their time." Chrome said. She sat in a chair opposite of Madeline. She noticed the pictures on the table. She looked away and continued talking. "Every member of Chronos has a roman numeral tattoo on their body. Since it's very specific and not in kanji, we were able to find them. We have been tracking Chronos Number Six for a year now. He hasn't made any sudden movements but he has been making untapped phone calls to a certain Namimori Middle student. We concluded that a number has infiltrated the school and is probably close to one of Hayate's guardians or himself."

"You found a number and never told me?" Tsuna realized. His heart sank.

"He has been immobile for a whole year probably doing recon for the ring battle. He wasn't a threat to Akira so I never told you." Chrome answered him.

Gokudera folded his hands. "So that means Chronos is after someone else. Who? Is it Hayate?"

"It could be. It could be all of our kids." Chrome answered.

"But why?" Ryohei asked. "Akira has never done anything." Everybody gave him disapproving stares. "Well, he hasn't done anything that Chronos needs to take him out."

"What about Seven? What about his identity?" Tsuna asked.

Chrome sighed. "It's hard to find a man who's supposedly dead. He had plastic surgery which makes it harder. But I did found out number six and eight's identities." She took out an USB drive in her purse. She handed it to Tsuna. Tsuna clicked his remote which brought the large screen down from the ceiling. The projector projected its light at the screen. Tsuna uploaded the files and shown everyone the reports.

Gokudera looked at the screen. "Number six's real name is Hiromi Roku. He is 19 years old and graduated at top of his class at you're not going to believe it Kokuyo Academy." Everybody was shocked except for Chrome. "He went AWOL after that. He must have decided to leave the organization."

"And go to Chronos." Tsuna ended his sentence.

"It's better pay." Yamamoto chuckled.

Tsuna sighed. "Please call Mukuro. He must have known about this."

"He did. That's how I got my information.' Chrome stopped him. "He said it was pointless since Boss only wanted information about Seven."

"That is true." Madeline smirked at Tsuna.

Tsuna smiled back. "I get it. It's my fault. We need to find Six and get information."

"What about number Eight?" Gokudera interrupted him. "Sorry Juudaime." He apologized.

Tsuna clicked next on the computer key. Six's page grew smaller to fit the next page. "Number Eight is Mana. He was a refugee from South Asia. His whole family was killed by Chronos and was brought in by Chronos to be an assassin."

"That's all?" Ryohei asked. "It seems short."

Yamamoto stared at number six. "I saw this boy around. He's a frequent customer. I had no clue."

"They already settled here." Tsuna reminded them. "There are ten numbers in Chronos. So far, we have concluded the numbers six, seven and eight are here in Namimori."

Yamamoto's head began to click. "What about nine?" He shouted. Everybody looked at him. He searched through the pictures he stolen. He stopped at a certain picture. "This Yin Roku kid! He has a number nine tattoo!" He showed them one of his shirtless pictures. "He's close to Li-san."

"He is." Chrome acknowledged. "He's one of the few that can defeat Sakura. He's very popular with the girls and women."

"He looks very familiar." Gokudera added.

"He does." Tsuna agreed. "But he could be a number. Find out everything about him."

"I do it." Chrome said before Tsuna could ask Gokudera. "I do it." She smiled. Tsuna nodded his head.

"He is so young." Yamamoto mentioned. "We shouldn't talk but a number at the age of 15. That's too bizarre." He scratched his head. "I kind of feel sorry for Li-san. Lambo told me he was his best friend. That sucks."

Tsuna read out the numbers six, seven, eight and nine. "Doesn't it seem a little too much? Are they trying to start a war?"

"They want to kill your son so they're extra cautious. Everybody knows Akira is your number one weakness." Madeline told him.

"Yeah, we bumped down one spot." Ryohei exclaimed. "Though, Akira is adopted."

"What's that supposed to mean, you bastard!" Gokudera yelled at him. "Akira is family no matter what even if he's adopted." Gokudera looked at Tsuna who quickly looked away. "So shut up!"

"Yeah, I think Kyoko is brainwashing you Ryohei." Madeline told him.

"It could be." Ryohei said dumbfound. "I really don't get why Kyoko hates Akira so much. She was so nice before."

"Maybe it's because she knows she will always be third in Tsuna's heart." Madeline gestured.

Ryohei was stuck. "Who's first?"

"Akira." Madeline answered.

Ryohei was more stuck. "But I thought he was the second. Oh! Then the Vongola must be second! I get it now!" He laughed.

Madeline laughed also. "No." She sternly answered.

"Madeline-san, can we get back to work?" Tsuna spoke.

Madeline shrugged. "You guys can. I have other work to do." She kissed Gokudera on the cheek before leaving. "Your number two is Tiffany, right?" She mouthed to Tsuna as she walked away. Tsuna's only respond was a smile. But then his smile went away when he realized something.

"Akira's mother…" He muttered. "What a minute, Gokudera!" He said to him.

Gokudera was alerted. "Yes Juudaime."

"Can you find the surveillance tape from the day Akira was born?" Tsuna asked him. "I need to see the tape again."

Gokudera frowned. "But Juudaime, why do you want to see the tape again?"

Tsuna folded his arms. He noticed someone behind the door. "I was there that day when Akira's mother died. I was with you, Gokudera. Didn't we catch a look at the one who killed her?"

Gokudera answered angrily. "Tch yeah but we didn't get a clear look though. The tapes didn't catch him either. He got in and out without anyone seeing him."

"I still want to see it." Tsuna firmly stood on his ground.

Gokudera nodded. "Yes Juudaime." He left the room and heard quick footsteps away. He looked around but no one was in sight. He shrugged his shoulders and left the house.

The person who was eavesdropping on them watched Gokudera leave. Kyoko frowned. "What is going? Who's Tiffany? Where have I heard that name before?"

XXX

Lambo took Li out to a candy shop. Li looked through the store to find some sweets for him and Yin. Lambo stood near the front of the store and read the text he gotten from Yamamoto about Yin. Lambo frowned. He looked at Li with a sympathetic face. "Do I have to tell him?" Li walked up to him and held of bag of chocolates. "Yin likes chocolate. It's too bad there is no strawberry flavor candy for Sakura-chan."

"What sweets do you like?" Lambo asked.

Li waved his hand. "I don't have a preference. I like anything good."

Li waited outside as Lambo paid for his candy. Lambo came outside and sat beside him in the bench. "I need to show you something." Lambo took out his phone and went to the videos. "Look at this." He told him. Li watched the video. His eyes widen in surprised. Lambo patted his shoulder. "This is Leon when he's angry. Last year at the holiday battle, his opponent called him a little child and Leon did that to him." He showed the clip again. "Leon is very powerful pissed off but he always loses self-control. That's not a good thing. One out of five times, he accidently killed someone. "This is his fifth fight this year so I advise you to not think as him as a kid. Leon will fight you honorably if you treat him at his equal. That is the respect he deserves especially from someone like you."

"So I'm the weakness out of Hayate's guardians." Li said.

Lambo sighed. "Nami is but you're second. Don't beat yourself up. I trained you good. You can put up a fair fight. What about this? When you fight, think about something or someone you want to protect."

"Like Sakura-chan?" Li asked.

"No." Lambo shot him down. "What about your friends and family?"

"I have 10 sisters who hate my guts because I'm the youngest and the heir to the family. My dad likes me but cherishes women more. Sakura is my love but she's officially my childhood friend. The Hibari clan is so-so. Actually the most important thing to me is Yin. He's my best friend so I should think about Yin?"

Lambo bit his lip. "Yes."

An hour later…

"I couldn't do it in the end." Lambo covered his eyes.

"CHU!" Lambo felt a soft kiss on his cheek. He turned his head to see Ipin smiling brightly. He smiled and kissed her on the lips. Ipin stared at him. "What's wrong with you? Are you worried about Li?"

Lambo sighed. "I didn't tell him about Roku-san."

"What about Roku-san?" Ipin asked.

Lambo looked at her strangely. "Do you know him?"

Ipin nodded. "Well, kind of after all he is…" She whispered the rest into Lambo's ear.

"What did you just say?" He shouted. He looked out in shock. "I have to tell the others!"

XXX

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Li yelled at the man in the shadow. It was dark now and Li was walking to the school for his battle. He stared at the man who told him of the news Lambo tired to prevent but was too late.

"You heard me. Yin Roku works for Chronos. He's number nine." The man walked out of the shadow and into the light. He was a beautiful man around 30 years old. He had striking features. His hair was long and blond tied back to a ponytail. The front spiky layers were hanging out. His bangs reached his cheeks spaced out to reveal his eyes. His left eye was a golden color and mysteriously his right eye was a striking red. His clothes were custom tailored. He wore a long black coat with golden linings, a pair of boots and a pair of white gloves. "Yin was ordered by Chronos to befriend you and keep tabs on the Vongola in Japan. Now, he has been ordered to kill you."

"That's a lie! Yin would never do that!" Li shouted in rage.

The man chuckled. "Why don't you ask him? Ask him why he became friends with such a brat. Don't you recall the days you were always alone with no one to talk to? When you moved here, everybody ignored you. You were all alone until Yin came along."

Li stared deadly at him. He wanted to kill him for saying such lies.

"_Why do you want to be friends with someone like me?" Li sat down on the rooftop. He looked at Yin who sat down beside him. Yin opened his bento box. Li sighed. "People will think you're in a gang with me. People will go after you." Yin continued eating his lunch. "Are you listening to me?" Li yelled. "Get away from me!"_

_Yin gulped down his cold milk tea. "Ah!" He said as he finished it."That was good!"_

"_Zhège nánhái shì fēng le ma?" Li said. Was this boy crazy? _

_Yin chuckled. "N__ǐ__ shì yīgè shuí fēng l__e." You're the one who's crazy. "I speak Chinese too just so you know."_

"_Haha." Li grumbled._

"_I have my reasons for being friends with you." Yin told him._

_Li was slightly touched at this but didn't want to show. "Who said we're friends? You beat up Sakura-chan!"_

_Yin whimpered, pouting his lip. Li blushed. He looked like a puppy. Yin laughed when he saw Li's bright red face. "She came after me first. I was defending myself."_

"It can't be!" Li said. "I don't believe you!"

"He's going to kill you and Sakura Hibari." The man said. Li froze. The man smiled. "It's true. The order was already sent." The man walked up to Li and placed a letter into his hands. "Believe or not, Nine is going to kill you. You have to face reality Shaoron-kun." The man left Li alone in the alleyway. The letter was still in Li's hands. He didn't want to believe it. It was not true. But he opened it anyway.

He couldn't believe the words written in Japanese. It was real. Everything was a lie. His first true friend was a total fat lie. He felt dumb for not noticing it in the first place.

"Li?" Li stood still as he turned around. He looked in shock.

"Yin…" Li cried. A tear came out. "Why?"

XXX

Everybody was waiting on the rooftop of the school. It was 10 minutes until the lightning battle would start. The only problem was Li hasn't arrived yet.

"Where is he?" Leon snapped. "Is he backing out? Does he take me for a fool?"

"I don't think so." Nate said. "Normally, people would think you're a brat who's not worth fighting."

Leon clenched his teeth. "Then he should say it to my face!"

"Where is the Chinese Prince?" Akira ignored Leon's tantrums and went straight to Hayate.

"I have no clue! We saw him a few hours ago!" Hayate shouted. "We're going to lose."

"There's not that much fighting this time." Basil said to Tsuna.

Tsuna nodded his head. "I consider that a good thing. Less people get hurt."

Basil looked at his watch. "Well, if he doesn't come soon then Leon would win be default."

"NO!" Hayate yelled.

"Great." Akira muttered. "I don't need this."

"What do you mean?" Hayate said. "Don't you want to win?"

"I do." Akira said with no convincing tone. "But it's Leon. Kyoko put cupcakes right in front of his face and called him a cute boy who need more sparkles. Why does that bitch like to ruin my life? I managed to get Leon to not kill her since I want to but he needs to put all his hatred out on Li. If he doesn't show up, Leon would kill the next person he sees. It's too much work." He looked at Balthazar.

"Do not fret Akira! I have the restraints with electric shocks mobile." Balthazar spoke.

"I don't think that's a good thing since he has the lightning dying will flame." Selena told him. She looked at her cell phone. "Headmaster is not coming tonight. He texted there is a better show nine blocks from here. What's wrong with him? He was asking me about the current trends for teenage girls. It was a little creepy."

"What's going on nine blocks from here?" Rikku asked.

"A fight apparently?" Selena answered. A loud boom was heard from exactly nine blocks from here. Everybody stared at the smoke. "That was it."

"What's going on?" Tsuna cried.

Reborn jumped in. "It's Chronos. They attacked Li."

"WHAT?" Hayate and the others yelled.

"Which one is it?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn smiled. "It's number nine."

"Yin Roku!" Ryohei blurted out. Everybody stared at him.

"WHAT?" Nami shrieked. "Roku-senpai is with Chronos!"

"Li…" Sakura muttered.

"You bastard!" Gokudera shouted. "Don't say that out loud!"

"Roku-senpai is with Chronos?" Hiro exclaimed. "That would explain a lot."

"Is he the one from earlier?" Zero asked. Hiro nodded. Zero shrugged his shoulders. "He's not really an enemy." He quietly said to himself.

"We have to save Li-senpai. Roku-senpai is definitely stronger." Hayate motioned the plan. He started to walk but was held back by Leon.

"I'm coming too." Leon snarled angrily. Hayate nearly pee his pants. Get the restraints. I'm going to need it." He said to Balthazar.

XXX

"Why?" Li started to cry. "How could you? You know how important you are important you are to me."

Yin stared at Li. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't-DO NOT PLAY DUMB WITH ME!" Li yelled at the top of his lungs. "You're with Chronos! You're the bad guy."

Yin didn't move an inch. "As I recall, the mobsters are the bad guys."

"Are you going to kill me?" Li asked. "I already know about the order."

Yin sighed loudly. "What are you talking about?"

"I say don-"

"You shut the fuck up and tell me what's going on!" Yin yelled. "What's order?"

"Are you telling me-"

Yin sensed something. "Watch out!" He screamed. They both jumped away from the incoming blast and onto the empty street. "Are you okay?" Yin asked. "What is going on?"

"You should tell me." Eight stepped on top of the black pavement. "Number Nine, it's nice to finally meet you. You're different from what I imagined." Eight looked at Seven. "Nine is very keen. He noticed your gun shot."

Seven looked at his special gun. "My rail gun doesn't miss twice." He reloaded."Nine, what are you waiting for? Attack Shaoron Li now. That is your order."

"You are with them?" Li said with hurt eyes. "I thought you were my friend."

"Can we skip the whole betrayal part? The Vongola already spotted us and I like to a take a hot bath." Eight laughed.

"What?" Yin stared blankly.

"You can stop with the act, Yin." Six walked in. "I know about you being number Nine. I'm hurt you never told me. I thought we were close."

"Hiromi?" Yin was shocked to see him.

"Do you know him?" Li asked.

"We're second cousins." Yin explained. "I met him after I was adopted. He went to a private school last year."

"We're family members and we're working for Chronos. What a nice reunion!" Hiromi laughed. His face turned serious and grabbed out a small trident under his poncho. The trident's staff broke down to a longer piece connected by parts. "It's time to kill the Chinese Mob Prince." His activated his trident with his cloud dying will flame. Eight did the same. He activated the monkey kanji on his fingernail and out spurt a brown monkey's paw.

Six jumped right in front of Li in a sudden move. Before Li could see him, Yin punched Hiromi out of the way. "What are you doing?" Hiromi yelled.

"I could say the same to you." Yin spitted.

"If you're going to disobey orders then expect a death sentence." Six grinned. "I'll look forward to kill you too."

"I thought we were family." Yin said to him.

Six nodded his head. "Yes, we _were_ family." He twirled the trident and swung it at Yin.

Yin flipped backwards. He yelled at Li. "Why are you standing there for? They're going to kill you."

"Wait, Yin, you're not in Chronos?" Li raised a brow.

"He is." Seven told him. "We called our boss to make sure. You're a little too young though. We usually wait until the person is 18."

Yin shrugged his shoulders. "Who cares about that?"

Six laughed. "I can't believe you will turn your back on Chronos for friendship. Or is it a girl? What's her name, Nagi?"

Yin threw a knife at him. "You do not talk of anything you don't know my cousin."

Six chuckled. "Oh, lookie here, little Yin is all grow up."

"Less talking more fighting." Yin told him. In a fast move, Yin threw three shurikens at Six. Six defected them and dodged a swift kick from Yin.

Li stared at Yin. "Yin…" He heard a loud crackling noise. He ran away from the blast. He looked at Seven.

"Do not take your eyes off of your opponent." Seven told him.

"Why are you guys after me?" Li wondered. "I thought you were only after Akira. Are you trying to start a war with the Vongola?"

"I don't have to answer to you." Seven said. He pointed his gun at him. "Burst rail gun." He fired a large lightning blast at Li. The range was too large to dodge or block. Li was at a standstill.

"Li-senpai!" Hayate yelled. Li turned around to see his fellow guardians running towards him. Hayate saw Seven. "Activate Alice!" he yelled. The Sky Wish began to glow.

Alice sighed of boredom. "Is he asking my help again?" She said. She looked at the screen showing the reality. "A rail gun huh? I have something like that. Gilbert and I created a whole set 400 years ago. Alright Hayate, I'll give you the thunder knight's guard." Her hands began to glow.

Back to reality, Hayate screamed. "Here! Catch it Li-senpai!" He threw the object at Li. Li grabbed it. It was a medium sized silver shield with clear white lining. Li defended it in front of him. The blast struck as Li held up his guard. He was getting pushed back a few meters but was still standing up.

Hiro, Zero, Nami and Sakura ran up to Hayate. "Why are you not fighting?" Hiro yelled at him.

Hayate put his hand in front of him. "This is not our fight."

"It's Chronos!" Hiro reminded him.

Hayate chuckled. He looked at Akira who caught up to them. "Akira, why don't we change the battle a bit?"

Akira sighed. "I really don't care." He looked at Leon. "The man who attacked Aoi is open. Do not hold back."

"Yes, Akira." Leon snarled. He jumped away.

Reborn jumped on Hayate's shoulder. "The battle has changed. Whoever defeats the number wins."

"Is that even legal? Chronos is here." Sakura mentioned.

Hayate was still for a second. His head clicked. "We butt in when things get too tough." Hayate looked around. "Where are our parents?"

Above the ground and on a rooftop were the tenth guardians. Mukuro ate a piece of chocolate. Hibari struck a blow on him. "Why are you not doing anything?" Hibari yelled him.

Mukuro laughed. "I'm looking things up. Seven is down there." He looked at Tsuna.

Tsuna tightened his fist. "We're butting in bow. They can get hurt."

"Stop it Ni-chan." Lambo told him. Tsuna realized Lambo's sudden appearance. "It's their chance to show their true skills so that way they know the difference between each other."

Tsuna tried to get Lambo's grip off him. "It's Seven! He tried to kill Akira."

"But he didn't kill Nee-san." Lambo added. "It wasn't him."

"Who are they talking about?" Ryohei asked Gokudera.

"And you don't know why we keep things from you." Gokudera muttered. "Juudaime, Stupid Cow is actually right for a change. If you want Akira and Hayate to back off from going after Chronos, you need to do this."

"Fine!" Tsuna cried. "But I won't let them let killed."

"But what if they beat the Numbers?" Yamamoto suggested. "Then we're screwed."

XXX

Li was pushed back by the blast but was still intact. He looked at his new armor. In his hand was the shield, his arms and legs covered by metal plates. He almost looked like a knight in the renaissance. "What is this?" He looked at him.

"It's Sky Wish weapon!" Hayate yelled. "You can use it!"

"Isn't this against the rules?" Li yelled back.

"The bet was made after he handed it to you. You're okay." Reborn stated.

Li laughed. "Alright! I'll use this all up and destroy you!" He looked at Seven.

Seven reloaded his gun. "You're finished."

He fired three rounds at Li. He dodged the first two. The third one grazed his armor. Li looked for a way to land a hit at Seven.

The Thunder Knight's armor's main purpose is defense. It's a very good metal conductor, absorbing the lightning blasted. Li quickly read the instructions on hollow side of the shield. _Created by the De Rossi's Knights. _"So this is can be very useful." Li hummed. He looked at the clear white lining. The bottom of the shield's lining was a pale green. Li figured a way to use this against Seven. All he has to do to absorb Seven's rail guns and use the maximum power to strike him. Li estimated he needed at least five more hits to reach full power. "Bring it on." He smirked.

XXX

Leon stared at Eight with his near blood shot eyes. "So all I have to do is defeat you and I win?"

Eight laughed. "Can you beat me little boy?"

"Did you call me little?" Leon growled. "I'm not a little boy."

"But you look like you." Eight smirked. "You're a kid. You can't land a hit on me, _brat_!" Eight yelled. "Monkey Staff!" He activated his weapon and with quick speed he jumped to the air and down kicked Leon in the head, landing a direct kick on his brain. Leon kneeled down to the ground. "What about that?"

Leon, on the floor, touched the blood gliding down his face. He stared at with his big widen eyes. The blood on his fingertips began to harden, sparking with a green light aura. The blood on his head squirmed its way to its original. Leon stood up.

Eight chuckled. "You're a very interesting kid. I was only soft on you." Within seconds, Eight was in front of Leon and stabbed the staff through him with its spiked end. Leon coughed up blood. Leon smirked and held onto Eight's arm. Leon's dying will flames emitted throughout his body, concentrating on spots where there was the most blood. The blood began to flow in the air. It began to solidify. When it did, the blood's sharp edges cut through Eight's body. Eight threw Leon back. He stared in shock. Leon's blood surrounded him in the air. Leon struck his arm out. The blood swam its way around it and covered his hand. With a blink of an eye, the blood struck Eight. Eight cough up blood. He noticed something off in his blood. He immediately activated his snake blood. Scales covered his neck and arm. The monkey's tail disappeared. He looked at his blood turning green. "You bastard! You poisoned me!"

The onlookers stared in amazement. "How is he doing that?" Nami asked.

Hayate sighed. "Leon uses his lightning flame to harden his blood and make it sharp enough to cut someone. He can increase his blood's density. He even picked up someone with his blood three years ago and he carried Uncle Lambo upside down!"

"Leon uses his blood but he is anemic and diabetic so I told him to rarely use it." Balthazar pointed out. "Thank god, I brought extra blood for him. I even have his pills line up."

Akira sighed. "Leon also has a special use for his blood. His blood carried a special virus that can affect someone's blood work. He can kill you in a matter of seconds. You need a special antivirus to counteract it."

"Is he sick or something?" Hiro asked.

Balthazar answered him. "Yes, Leon is a very sick boy. He was born with a weak body and always need something to look after him. That's why he doesn't want to be a kid. He's sick of being taken of. He wants to be independent but his body doesn't allow him."

Eight overheard them talking. "It's no use. My snake blood can find its own antivirus. This attack was pointless."

Leon smirked evilly. "You say that but your eyes are spewing out yellow goo."

Eight's face was in shock. He looked at his arms forming small round balls. He was going to explode at any minute. He looked angrily at Leon. He was still in snake mode. All he had to do was inject him with his snake blood. He got it. Eight locked Leon onto himself. Leon covered himself with his blood, trying to get Eight off of him. Eight's teeth grew at a sharp length. He bit Leon in the neck. "I got you now! I gave you something special. I already counterattack your blood. You can't stop me now."

Leon glared at him. His blood diced through Eight's skin, nearly killing him. Eight laughed crazily. He was shot once in the chest. He kneeled down to the ground. He stared at Seven.

"It wasn't me!" Seven yelled.

Eight spit out blood. He looked up at the rooftop, staring at the tenth guardians. It wasn't them. He slammed his head on the floor. He looked at the dark alleyway. He found the person. He looked at his shooter with evil eyes. "Boss…"

Leon looked at his dead opponent. "I didn't kill him. I didn't get the chance." He looked at Akira. He held out his arm which Akira injected. Leon fell asleep.

"You did well but you didn't win." Akira told him. "Have a good night's sleep."

XXX

Yin and Hiromi struck blows at each other. Hiromi pointed the trident at Yin. He slid a sharp blade from his sleeve. They blocked each other's offensive attacks multiple times. Yin kicked Hiromi in the face, leaving a large red bruise on the side. Yin threw the knife at Hiromi with quick speed. Hiromi bent the trident across from Yin, breaking the snap. He caught the knife with both ends and threw it at Yin. Yin jumped backwards, dodging the knife, and kicked the hilt of the knife back at Hiromi. Hiromi threw the knife away with the end of his trident. Yin jumped in the air and landed his feet at Hiromi's shoulder. Yin pulled Hiromi's body backwards to a body slam. He leaped away and threw five shurikens at Hiromi's clothes making him stay to the ground. He landed on the ground and turned around to see Hiromi lying still. Hiromi was gone, only to see his jacket stuck.

Yin turned back and received a blow from Six's punch. Yin kicked Hiromi's trident away. Hiro punched Yin three times to his right. Yin dodged the blows and grabbed Hiromi's arm. Hiromi grabbed Yin's arm. They glared at each other trying to resist their opponent's strength. Hiromi was stronger. In response, Yin kicked him in the gut, making him spit out blood. Yin jumped and kicked him at the side of his head. Yin grabbed his two arms and twisted it. He knee kicked him again in the gut. Hiromi was on his knees.

Seven watched Yin closely. Seven observed Six was going to lose the fight. "That number nine is a good one. Too bad he's a traitor."

Li hacked out his spit. "Yin is not a traitor. He's not in Chronos. He's not one of you guys."

Seven smirked. "He's one of us. My boss personally told us. Why don't you get that through your head already? Since Nine won't kill you, I have to." He reloaded his gun. He fired a shot in the air, blinding the light from the others' eyes. Li couldn't see at all. Li felt the punch from Seven's fist. Seven boxed his fists at Li, turning his face into a bloody mess. He punched him again, sending him far back near Yin and Hiromi. Yin saw Li. He ran to catch him.

Li looked at Yin. "Are you okay, Yin?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Yin glared at him. Yin grabbed Li up with his arm. "These guys are getting annoying. It's time to finish them off." Yin muttered to Li.

Li smiled. "We can do it together."

Yin grabbed the knife from the ground and threw it at Seven. Seven dodged it swiftly. He shot three times at Li. Li blocked it with the shield. He checked to see if it was at maximum power yet. No but he was close. Li flipped backwards, making him side by side to Yin. Yin took off his jacket, revealing the shurikens on his belt. Yin threw a smoke pellet on the ground. Li stood still, letting Yin do his work. Yin threw a balled chain at Seven's ankles, tying them together. Hiromi jumped through the smoke and attacked Yin. Yin flipped his over, pulling all of his body weight down. The smoke disappeared. Seven shot the tie, breaking it. He ran towards Li. Li tried to punch but Seven turned around and stuck the back of Li's neck, making him fall to the ground.

"Six, do it now!" Seven ordered.

"Right!" Six yelled. He grabbed his trident, activating his dying will flame again. "Too bad you don't have one of these, Yin." He stabbed Yin in the front.

Everybody stared in shock. Li watched at Yin spit out blood from his mouth. Chrome covered her eyes in shock. Mukuro slightly smirked.

"I got you now." Six laughed. "Goodbye, Nine."

Yin grabbed Six's wrist. He smirked. He grabbed his hand down, making the blade cut through Yin's shirt, revealing his number nine tattoo. "So just because I have a number nine tattoo, I'm obviously in Chronos? You Numbers sure are idiots."

"What?" Six yelled.

Yin grinned widely. "I got this _fake_ tattoo a week ago." Six looked down to see the tattoo disappears. "I'm the key to every girl's dreams. I'm Yin Roku. Surely, my number is six."

"What? It's an illusion?" Six was in shock. He didn't understand why.

"You Chronos sure took their sweet time preparing to kill Akira. Why are you guys a bunch of slowpokes. Just kill him already if you want to, you so called defenders of justice." Yin spoke. "My boss was getting tired. You guys have been lurking around for a long time, waiting for a long ass time. Wake up, we're not waiting anymore. I called this mission a success. You numbers finally revealed yourself."

"You bastard!"

"I only pretended to be a number because I was linked to you. If you believed it surely the others will. You guys believe everything that is told to you, am I right?" Yin winked. "You're the one who lost it. Let me guess, Akira is not your only target? Who's the other one?"

"I'm not telling you anything. You tricked my boss so you won't get off easy. Yin, I can't protect you anymore. If I died then you died with me. We're family."

"We were family. Besides I like my new family better."

"Who do you work for?"

"Obviously, you should have figured it out already." Yin pushed Six's hand off of him. He spit out the blood. He looked at the wound he received. Yin fell to the ground. "Bye." He mouthed to Li. Six stood up triumphantly. He stepped on Yin's back, crushing it.

Li's eyes watered up. "Yin!" He screamed the tops of his lungs. His rage fueled with power, increasing his resolve. He emitted lightning flames all over his body. He powered the shield by himself unknown to him. He pointed the shield at Six. The shield lit up completely. Li stared at Six with rage, revenge. The shield blasted its absorbed electricity at him, giving him a wide range of 50 meters. Six was unable to move for a secret reason. He looked at the mammon chain tying him down to the ground. He glared at Mukuro who watched from afar. Mukuro waved him goodbye.

The blast killed six, electrocuting him inside and out. Six's burnt body dropped dead beside an unharmed Yin. Yin was unaffected by the blast due to Gokudera's bone loops.

"I made it!" He sighed.

Seven pointed his gun at Li's head. He turned his eye to see Tsuna with his fist sticking out.

"If you hurt him, I will hurt you." Tsuna glared at him. "This fight is over."

"Yes it is." Seven smiled.

"Juudaime, should we let him go?" Gokudera asked.

"Should I?" Tsuna cocked a brow at Seven.

"Even so, the others will come. It's pointless." Seven told Tsuna. "I'll come back soon. You can kill me then."

Tsuna looked at Akira before making his decision. "Fine, you can go." Tsuna let down his hand.

Seven smirked. "Next time then..." He walked away. Tsuna gave the others a look to not make a move. The others made a path for him to walk in. Seven stopped when he reached Akira. Akira stared unemotionally at him. "What I promised you is true. If you win the name of the Vongola Eleventh, I'll tell you everything you need to know about your birth and your parents."

Tsuna gave a surprise look to Akira. "Is that what he said to you six years ago?" Tsuna mumbled to himself.

"What if I already know my birth? It's quite obvious if you look at the whole picture. Winning is pointless." Akira told Seven.

Seven looked at him with calm eyes. "I knew Tiffany Nguyen very well before she died." The Tenth guardians looked in shocked. Hayate stared and wondered who Seven mentioned. "She's just like you." Seven said before walking away to the shadows.

"Akira…" Balthazar reached his hand out towards him.

Akira chuckled. "And I thought I was more like my father." He glanced at Tsuna before turning away. "Let's go home. I'm tired." His guardians followed him with Nate carrying Leon on his back.

Tsuna continued to look at Akira as he walked away.

"Uncle Tsuna?" Hayate waved his arms out. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Tsuna snapped out of it. "Oh." He shook his head. "We have to get the injured to the hospital. Everybody?" He looked at his guardians.

"Yin! Are you okay?" Li yelled. He kneeled down. "Do not die on me! You better not die on me!"

Mukuro picked Yin up. "Where's the nearest hospital?" He asked Chrome.

"It's five blocks from here." Chrome answered.

Kusakabe entered with his car. "Get him in now! He's losing lots of blood!" He yelled.

"Is he going to be okay?" Nami cried. She looked at her father.

Yamamoto patted her head. "Do not cry Nami. He's going to be okay."

XXX

Gilbert smoked a cigarette. He threw the finished bottle of sake to the ground. It smashed into a dozen of pieces right in front of a man's feet. Gilbert looked up to see a familiar face. It was a man with two toned eyes. Gilbert dropped his cigarette. "Well, I'll be damn if it isn't Vincent Night. How are you, my little brother?"

Vincent chuckled. "Brother, have you fallen to the slums? The ladies from the old days would be shocked to see the older Night brother swallowing in alcohol. You used to have a low tolerance for it."

Gilbert laughed. "Things changed when you're 32 for 400 years. You grew accustomed to things."

"Why don't you help them?" Vincent stood beside him. "You can save that boy's life."

"I'm drunk. I'll be worse. He's better off without me." Gilbert answered. "Why are you here?"

"Chronos. I told you I joined 250 years ago. I'm hurt you forgotten." Vincent smiled. "It's Number One. He's obsessed with finding that man 16 years ago."

"Is it the man that saved Akira?" Gilbert asked.

Vincent sighed. "Yes it is but we can't find him anyway. He's not connected to the Vongola. He doesn't even exist."

Gilbert opened another bottle. He handed a bottle to Vincent which he accepted. "Instead of looking who he is, find out which time he's from."

"What do you mean, brother?" Vincent asked. "I don't get it."

"If you can't find someone in this time, you can find them in another time." Gilbert smiled. "A time traveler saved Akira thus changing the future. Akira should have died that day. I don't know if it's a good or bad thing."

Vincent smirked. "Brother, you saw Alice again?"

"She's down there. Don't you want to say hi?" Gilbert suggested. "You guys were really close. Where's the other two anyway. We should have a reunion?"

Vincent chuckled. "I know where Jae Shin is at but he's very busy at the moment."

"How?"

"Brother, you really don't read the news do you?"

"What? Why?"


	47. The Stubborn Cloud

Seven looked at the bodies of number six and number eight respectively. He covered their naked bodies with the white cloth draped over them. "The new generation is stronger than we suspected." Seven said quietly. "We lost two numbers and twenty hit men. Do we need any more casualties?" He looked at the man entering the morgue.

The man was around his late thirties-early forties. He has grayish-blond hair slicked back naturally with no gel. He has strong features. He has sharp hazelnut eyes and furrowed brows. He wore formal attire with a black suit and a white dress shirt. A red rose was pinned to his suit pocket. His cuffs were golden with a Chronos crest pressed on it. His shoes were black and worn. He used a strong built dark wooden crane to support his left leg. He took off his wool scarf revealing the Roman numeral one on the side of his neck.

The man spoke in a charismatic tone. "The only loss will be Akira Sawada." He cleared his throat. "Your job is to only kill him. There is no need to bring out his past."

"I thought I was order to keep him alive enough to bring out that man." Seven remembered correctly.

"Things have changed." One responded. "The Higher ups want Akira dead. It's a pity I can't see the man that crippled my left man but sometimes things won't work out."

"But Sir-"Seven said but was stopped by his boss.

One sighed. "I want to grant your wish too but we can't control everything. Luckily, we don't have to do it right away. It will be stupid to attack on during the Vongola battle. We don't need any more people dead, especially a number. Six broke the rules and Eight went to attack Akira's guardian without any consent." He clicked his tongue. "We also cannot kill Akira in the Tenth's sight."

"Wouldn't he want to kill us anyway if we're going after his son?" Seven reminded.

"He would but he will be broken." One said. "If we're lucky, that man might come to save Akira again. That is what I want the most. Remember Seven, I do not wish for a death of a child. This was the order from the higher ups. We cannot disobey it. Akira will commit genocide."

Seven put his head down. "What should we do about the one who pretended to number nine?"

"That's easy." One said. "Kill him."

XXX

Li decided to skip school today in order to care for Yin. Yin survived and was out of surgery. Li carried a bouquet of flowers made of chocolate, Yin's favorite treat. He walked down the hall and saw a large of young nurses surrounding a certain pretty boy's room. "Yin!" Li screamed. He marched through the nurses and made it to Yin's room. Li found him surrounded by multiple nurses wanting to give him a bath.

Yin greeted Li when he entered. "Hēi Li! Nǐ bùshì yīnggāi zài xuéxiào, jīntiān huì zěnme yàng?" Hey Li! Aren't you supposed to be in school today?

"I'm here to take care of you!" Li yelled at him. "Don't speak Chinese to me you Japanese boy!"

"Girls, you can excuse us?" Yin winked at the nurses.

"Yes Roku-sama." They all said in unison. They left the room, leaving the two alone.

Li placed the bouquet on the table. "I don't get why everybody is in love you!"

Yin placed a strand behind his hair. "It's not love. It's lust."

"Hey, a 15 year old shouldn't be saying those words." Li shot at him. "Well, Sakura-chan's fight is today. I might stop by her house as support."

"Why don't you leave her alone? If she sees your face, she might faint." Yin smiled.

"Of love!" Li guessed.

"No…agony." Yin answered.

Li groaned. He noticed a large bouquet of flowers on Yin's nightstand. Li stared at the pretty red hibiscus flowers. "Who gave you this?"

Yin looked at it. He smirked. "Nagi."

Li's eyes widen. "Nagi was here?" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "I can't believe I missed her!" Li saw another bouquet of the same kind. "Who gave you this one?"

"My dad." Yin answered.

"Is he here?" Li was prepared to not let one go again.

"No." Yin told him. Li's shoulder sulked. "He was here earlier. Someone called him using my contact information. Was it you?"

"No." Li said. "I don't know your dad's phone number. Vice Principal Kusakabe was there so he must have gotten the information."

"Whatever." Yin decided to read the latest volume of _Shounen Jump_. "Do you need anything?"

"I just got here!" Li whined.

'Why don't you go to school and get notes for notes for me?" Yin suggested. "I don't need a babysitter. Someone else is already coming."

Li's eyes lit up. "Who?" He begged. "Tell me!"

"Yin." They heard a voice. Li turned around to see a college student standing in the doorway. She was a woman dressed in a Namimori College hoodie and sweatpants. Her feet were warm from the tan Ugg boots. Her hair was slightly tousled back to a high bun with several layers hanging out in the perfect places. Her makeup was half done, only wearing tinted moisturizer and brown mascara. She looked at her phone. She threw her blue canvas tote to the couch and jumped on. "I have exactly two hours to watch you so continuing reading and don't ask for anything because I have a 15 page essay due in five hours and I don't want any distractions." She popped out her laptop and started working.

Li stared at you. "Who is she?"

"She's Misaki, my neighbor." Yin spoke. Since I'm underage, Nagi asked several people in my building to watch me."

"Why would anyone do that?" Li asked.

"Nagi knows everybody. We all know each other. We get along fine." Yin told him.

"Wow!" Li smiled. "That must be nice."

"No, it isn't." Yin and Misaki said at the same time. Misaki groaned. "I really don't give a shit about my neighbors' lives." She said. "I already have to deal with crazy kids whose parents are working jobs-that-should-not-be-named."

Yin looked at Li. "I'm good so you can leave."

"FINE!" Li pouted. "I get the notes for you." He walked away and bowed Misaki goodbye.

Misaki looked to see if Li was gone. She placed a transmitter in the table, blocking all signals. "Ok, Silver Lotus, how are you today?"

"Why are you here?" Yin glared at her. "I completed my mission. I nearly got my cover ruined."

"Nagi needs you for a special job." Misaki smiled. "You know what it is."

"No." Yin grinned at her. "Not in a thousand years."

Misaki broke a piece of flower chocolate and shoved it in her mouth. "Then you have to do the other mission assigned to you. You have to make sure Chronos do not stop Sakura Hibari from getting to her fight."

"What about Nagato?" Yin asked.

"Nagato is in charge of interrogating the captured members of Chronos and making sure they don't commit suicide." Misaki told him. "Do your job."

"What about you?" Yin asked.

Misaki went back to her work. "I have to babysit."

XXX

Li went to the vending machine to get a hot drink. He noticed Leon was there with Balthazar. "Hey." Li said. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

Balthazar bowed. "Aoi-san is getting released today. Leon is also here to get his blood check."

"Why?" Li looked concern.

"Kyoko has been force feeding me cake for the past days. I'm diabetic and anemic. You do the math." Leon snapped.

"Leon, be nice." Balthazar ordered.

"You're a terrible babysitter." Leon said to him. "I can't wait to get back to Italy." He mumbled. He looked at Li. "Congratulation on winning." He said quietly. "But if I have fought you, I would have won."

Li laughed. "You probably would. I freaked out when you manipulated your blood using the lightning flame. I still have a long way to go. Next time, we have a fair battle. I want to fight you one on one."

"Like an equal?" Leon asked.

Li nodded his head. "Of course."

Leon smiled. "Then, promise me something." Li looked down at him. "You have to come to the Vongola Holiday Battle this year. I won't forgive you if you don't come. You have to come."

Li was stunned. So was Balthazar. Li smiled. "Yes, I'll go."

"Good." Leon walked away.

Balthazar smiled at Li. "You do know that you would be fighting with every Vongola member."

Li nodded his head. "I know. But I need to get stronger. Yin got hurt because of me. I don't want that to happen again."

Balthazar looked at Li with concern eyes. "About your friend, what family is he from?"

Li was quiet for a minute. "Yin's not in the mob." He remembered what Yin said to Six. "Yin, who are you really?" Li muttered under his breath.

Balthazar saw Akira staring at the hazardous bin. His eyes widen. "Good bye Li-san." He ran away. "Akira, do not get close to that!" He yelled.

Akira walked away. "I wasn't going to do anything" Akira said quietly.

"That's a lie!" Balthazar shouted. "When you were eight years old, you purposely drank poisonous chemicals! You would have died if my father wasn't there!"

Akira sighed. He leaned against the wall. "As I recall, it was my birthday. Tsuna couldn't have come because Sawako was sick in the hospital. My 9th birthday, Tsuna arrived with Kyoko and Sawako. Do I need to recall that day?" He looked at Balthazar.

Balthazar gulped. He cleared his throat. "It's a wonder why you didn't try to kill yourself this year. You just threw a necklace in the fireplace. What was in it anyway?"

"I think it was my mother." Akira realized.

Balthazar stared at Akira. "So the question is Akira, are you going to continue with the battle?"

"What do you mean?" Akira sighed.

"You already know about who your mother is. There's no point to continue. That's why you started this in the first place."

"There are too many questions to be answer." Akira said. "Besides I have another reason to become the Vongola Eleventh."

Li watched them from afar. "I wonder what they are talking about."

Li decided to check back and Yin one more time. It wasn't that he didn't trust Misaki. He didn't Yin with an older woman. He walked quietly down the hall. He stood close to the Yin's door. He opened it slightly. Unknown to him, Misaki and Yin already heard his footsteps a few seconds away.

"Go to school and get my notes!" Yin yelled out loud.

Li was caught back for a second. "Alright, I'll go!" Li turned away. "He doesn't have to be mean about it." He grumbled.

Misaki peered out the door to see Li walking away. She looked back at Yin. "Are you really friends with that idiot?"

Yin rolled his eyes. "I'm going to sleep." He pulled his covers.

XXX

Sakura spared a heated fight with her grandfather who was taking the fight lightly. Sakura jumped to kick him. He blocked it with his arm. He barely moved from his spot. His eyes concentrated on Sakura.

"Tea!" Chrome arrived with a maid pushing the cart of tea and snacks. "Kai-sama." She smiled at the head of the family sitting in a cushion. "Heiwa-sama." She looked at Heiwa. Heiwa bowed. Sakura bowed too. "Sakura, you should get ready for school. You're already late."

"Yes mother." The maid handed Sakura a towel. She wiped the sweat off her face and neck and left her family alone.

Chrome sat down as the maid served the tea. "How is she?"

Heiwa smiled. He sipped the tea. "She's good but she's far from reaching her full potential."

"She's not as strong as Kyoya but she's pretty damn close." Kai said. "She's a Hibari so she needs to keep her emotions in check. Does she have a boyfriend?"

Chrome nearly choked on her cheek. She wiped her mouth with her hand. "No." She squeaked. Kai raised a brow. "She doesn't act like a teenage girl. She admired her father and aimed to be just like him.

The room turned gloomy. Kai smirked. "We don't need another Kyoya Hibari. What we need is a Sakura Hibari."

Heiwa sighed. "She doesn't have any mist traits. She can't tell an illusion apart from anything real. She has zero ability in illusions. She's a perfect cloud."

"She's not antisocial though." Chrome mentioned. "She has friends."

"Name five friends that Sakura has actually called her friends not people she grew up with just because of her parents." Kai said.

Chrome was about to say Hayate but wasn't sure. She knew Sakura ignores Nami. Ryu was out of the question. So was Li. She was absolutely stuck. "Raito Yagami." Chrome looked up to see Hibari walking in with Shizuo trailing behind. Shizuo wore a cute duck hat. He giggled and ran to Heiwa, nearly jumping in his lap. Hibari bowed to his elders. "Isn't Raito Sakura's friend? He's always here."

"In the room with the door locked." Shizuo added.

Everybody stared at him. Chrome stuck a sweet tart in his mouth. "Oh, Shizuo you're so funny." Chrome nervously chuckled.

"We already know about Raito." Heiwa assured Chrome.

'Well, what should we do with Sakura?" Hibari said. "Her fight is today and from what I see, she is not ready."

"Do you have to be so blunt?" Chrome whispered.

"Yes." Hibari answered. "Sakura takes after me so she needs to get really angry in order to bring out her full potential."

"How should we do that?" Heiwa asked. "Sakura gets annoyed, not angry. In order to piss off Sakura we have to use extreme measures."

"We're not going to harm her, right?" Chrome said. "She's still hurt from her time at Sengoku."

"She needs to get over it." Kai said.

"Do not talk like you know what she's going through. She must be traumatized but she won't accept it since she's a Hibari." She looked at the three men with glaring eyes.

"I married into the family." Heiwa smiled. "I agree with you Chrome. We have to get Sakura angry but not too conflicted. She doesn't want her to have a nervous breakdown. I remembered when Hei gotten those. It was a sad time."

Everybody was silent. "I'm cute!" Shizuo laughed and pointed to his duck hat. "Say it!" He whined.

"He's get that from you." Hibari looked at Chrome as she laughed.

XXX

"Ok, here's the plan." Hayate gathered his fellow guardians Hiro, Nami and Zero at his desk. "We have to make Sakura so angry it would last until the end of her battle."

"That's a little stretching it Hayate." Nami told him. "Sakura doesn't get angry. She gets annoyed."

"Why are we doing this?" Hiro asked.

Hayate sighed. "Sakura needs to fight her full potential in order to win. She's fighting against Nate. Actually, I never saw Nate fight but I heard from a few friends in Italy that he's hella strong."

"Who said that?" Zero asked.

"I never tell my sources." Hayate winked. "So as Sakura's best friend, I know what to do to make her angry."

"We have to make her super angry. It's going to be hard!" Nami whined. "She's impossible to deal with. Where's Raito when you need him!"

"Who?" Hiro and Zero looked at them.

Hayate got an idea. "I got it!" He grinned. "We need Raito!" Hayate turned around to the desk behind him. He poked a finger at Natsume who was sound asleep. Natsume was down for the count. Hayate looked in his bag and took out packaged melon bread. He opened the plastic bag and put in straight under Natsume's nose.

Natsume opened his eyes and gripped tightly on Hayate's wrist. "Give it to me or you'll die." He glared with a fiery aura surrounding him.

"Call Raito for me." Hayate gleamed.

"I can't." Natsume said. "His dad jailed him until his suspension is up. I haven't spoken to him since he did that prank."

"WHAT?" Hayate cried. "But we need to piss off Sakura. Natsume, you'll help us right?" Hayate batted his eyelashes.

Natsume chuckled. "My family may be in the Hibari's family alliance but I will not get on Sakura's bad side. It's humiliating to get your ass whooped by Sakura."

"Great! Half of this class is in the family alliance!" Hayate gasped. He stared at Tohru sitting his desk at the front. "Hetalia is not in the family alliance! He's the family's enemy!"

Tohru turned around and squeaked as he looked at the class's strongest fighters Hayate, Hiro, Natsume and Zero. "Don't hurt me!" He pleaded.

"We won't." Hayate smirked. "I'm going to use you to get Sakura angry!"

"But Li-senpai makes Hibari-san angry!" Hetalia mentioned, hoping it would take their minds off of him.

"You're right!" Hayate said. "Sakura hates Li."

"Not really." Natsume said. "They're more like associates. Doesn't Roku-senpai make her angry?"

"She lost to him last year." Nami remembered. "He was so handsome!"

"But he's in the hospital!" Hayate cried. "Damn it!"

Sakura walked in the room. She looked straight at Nami. "It's time for class. You're not in this class Nami." Sakura pointed out. "Do not break school rules."

"That's it!" Hayate realized. "Sakura liked to please her father. She had daddy issues. Principal Hibari is strict about the school rules so Sakura is too." Hayate whispered to Hiro and Zero.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sakura glared at them as Nami went back to her classroom.

"Nothing!" Hayate squealed.

Sakura continue looking at them with curious eyes. She walked away and left the room. She stood near the entrance. Hetalia walked out to go to the bathroom. Sakura grabbed him by the tie towards her. Hetalia squirmed. Sakura's eyes were dead set on his. "What are those idiots planning?"

"They're going to break the school rules. Don't hurt me! I'm fragile!" Hetalia closed his eyes in fear.

Sakura dropped him to the ground. Hetalia sighed of relief. He looked up to see a dense murderous aura around Sakura. She was pissed off. She turned around to head to the library.

Hetalia sighed. He looked at Hayate who saw everything through the window. Hayate sat on his friend Edwin's desk. Hetalia gave him a thumb up. "Do not make me do that again. Hibari-san is scary." Tohru cried.

Hayate chuckled. "I didn't do anything and Sakura is already angry. Great." He laughed evilly.

"You're a freak." Edwin told him.

"A certified freak!" Hayate showed his fake miniature certificate to Edwin.


	48. The Cloud Battle

Misaki went back to Yin's quarters after going to the bathroom. As she walked in, she noticed Yin changing out of his hospital clothes. "Yin, what are you doing?" Misaki yelled. "You can't leave the hospital yet."

Yin put his clothes on. He looked at his friend. "I'm fine. I can live with an injury or two besides staying in one place irritates me."

"What are you talking about?" Misaki wondered. Yin grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. Misaki grabbed her bags and went after him. "Yin!" Misaki yelled.

"I can't stay here long." Yin said. "Or I'll end up like Tiffany Nguyen."

Misaki noticed Yin's serious face. He was in a pissed off mood and that was not a good thing. Misaki could tell Yin held many secrets, some she probably would never want to know. He was hiding something, she knew it but it wasn't her place to act upon it. But she knew someone who could do that. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed a certain person's number. "Hello Nagi." Misaki said.

Yin stopped in his tracks and glared back at her. Misaki smirked. She knew how to handle him. Yin walked back to her. Misaki hung up on Nagi. "You need protection. Chronos is after you now. It won't be long when they linked you to Nagi."

"They can't link us if we're nonexistent." Yin told her. "They're going to show up but we need to set up a trap."

"Should we use Sakura Hibari?" Misaki suggested.

Yin was getting interested. "What do you mean?" He smirked mischievously. "Using her would be an easy choice. She's smitten by me. She's just in denial."

"We just need a plan." Misaki said. "I'll call Nagato to set it up."

"You do that." Yin offered. "He kind of hates me right now."

Misaki laughed. She looked at her phone to see one missed message from an old friend. She turned around to read her message. She rolled her eyes and dialed the number. She waited for the person to pick up.

"Hello?" A young man answered.

"Nate Night, why are you calling me?" Misaki spoke in an annoyed tone. Yin chuckled and walked away to give her space.

On the other line, Nate just woke up after doing hours of data research to improve Hayate's use of the Sky Wish. It was not the ideal plan he had when he came to Japan. Japanese host clubs and pretty Japanese girls were his plans for this trip, not working 24/7. Nate looked at his boss who was sound asleep. Nate was staying at the Gokuderas' house this time, making use of their quiet abode. Anymore time at the war blazing Sawadas' house would be a painful headache. He just couldn't deal with the smell of cake anymore and Akira's angst. Akira needed to get out more that was Nate's opinion. Akira was always a gloomy kid ever since they were young.

Here was the story, Nate was an orphan adopted by Gilbert eight years ago. Let's just say, Gilbert wasn't the ideal dad but he was an intelligent man. Nate made use of Gilbert's brains but never wanted to be like Gilbert. Gilbert Night was a man who always drinks and smokes and lacks proper hygiene. Gilbert never went out so it was shocking to find out Gilbert would actually go to the Vongola Battle considering the fact he rejected going since the Vongola Third's time. Which really reminded Nate on what made Gilbert immortal? He cannot age but can he die? Nate always wondered but never took that chance since A) Gilbert still had many things to teach him and B) Nate knew he has a brother named Vincent with a bad case of brotherly love so he might kill him the second Nate tried to kill him.

"Hello Nate, are you listening to me?" Misaki angrily yelled over the phone.

Nate lowered the volume on his phone to make him less deaf. "Hello Misaki. It has been a while."

"What you want?' Misaki asked bluntly. "I'm busy."

"Do you remember the man I asked you to search for? Nate asked.

Misaki was quiet for a few seconds to remember. "Oh!" She realized. "No."

Nate sighed. "Why not?"

"Unlike some people, I'm busy." Misaki answered.

"You're only in school." Nate told her.

"I have other things to do!" Misaki shouted.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Nate asked her.

"No, I have a job dumbass. Besides you didn't give me a picture of the guy so I can't do much."

Nate looked at his watch. "I'll go over to your place to give you it. Do you still live in that building?"

"Yes, I do. Just send me the photo." Misaki suggested. She rather not have Nate come to her apartment and explain why Yin's there at the same time.

"No, it's okay. I have to go out anyway." Nate said before hanging up on her.

"That idiot." Misaki said.

"Was that your boyfriend?" Yin joked. Misaki glared at him. "Your ex?"

Misaki shook her hand. "No, he's my long estranged former fiancé."

Yin choked. "Are you serious? Who would want to marry you?"

"You're embarking on dangerous territory Silver Lotus." Misaki was ready to punch him in the face just to see the tears of teenage girls everywhere but realized the time wasn't right…yet.

Misaki drove Yin back to their apartment. As they entered their floor, Nate was already waiting outside of Misaki's door. "Bye Misaki." Yin muttered and headed straight to his door.

"Yin!" Misaki yelled but was unable to stop him. She walked up to Nate. "Where's the picture?" She demanded.

Nate pouted his lips. "You're not going to let me in?"

"No." Misaki shot him down. Nate smiled brightly at her. "Fine." She relented. She couldn't fight against his smile. She unlocked the door to her neat and gloomy colored apartment. Everything in the apartment, including the interior was shades of black, grey and white. The plants were fakes because Misaki never have the time to water them. There was a small TV but the living room consisted mostly of a large supercomputer Misaki bought. It was a regular sized computer but it was powerful. Nate handed her his USB drive as he took off his coat. "You don't need to." She stopped him. "I can get your information in seconds."

Nate chuckled. "If it was that easy then I didn't need your help." He scoffed at the idea at her computer finding Seven's information faster than Gilbert's, Irie's and even Spanner's own. He watched Misaki did her thing. She was so absorbed in her work she basically forget all about Nate. He stared at her. She was the girl he was going to marry.

STOP! He realized. He never agreed to marriage. It was only arranged for the parents' benefit. Nate and Misaki only agreed because they were five years old and didn't know any better when their parents gave them a rocket kit. Oh boy, he didn't know what he was getting to. But it would have been nice to see himself as a committed man. Nate just couldn't believe he just thought of that word. Committed, he hated that word. You have to abide by it. You wouldn't be breaking a law unless you were talking about your soul. Sure right now, Nate is committed to Akira but not for long. He was only staying by his side now because it benefits him. Besides, if they go through with the plan then who knows who'll be gone next.

He quietly walked outside the building to get some fresh air. He received a text from Gilbert to get him from cigarettes. Nate walked to the convenience store to buy a pack and a pint of cherry vanilla ice cream. He headed back to Misaki's apartment, passing by a middle aged man dumping trash down the trash chute. Nate nearly stopped because he thought he saw blood. He quietly stepped back and watched the man cautiously. The man went back to his room. Nate returned to Misaki.

"I think there's a murderer in your building!" Nate told her.

Misaki never took her eyes off the computer. "It's probably Nagato."

"You're okay with it?" Nate said. He couldn't believe how mellow she was being. She could be in danger. Misaki noticed the plastic bag. Nate realized it was still in his hands. "It's your favorite, cherry vanilla ice cream." He said. 'It's still your favorite?"

Misaki nodded her head and grabbed the ice cream as he handed it to her along with a plastic spoon. "You don't have to worry about me." She quietly said. She smiled at him. "There's a cop who lives in 209 with his girlfriend."

"I wasn't worried!" Nate yelled. "Are you done?" He looked over her shoulders. She pushed him away. Misaki closed her files and transfer it to the USB drive. As it finished downloading, she handed the drive back to him.

"I finished searching the man and the woman." Misaki told him.

"The woman?" Nate wondered what she meant.

Misaki gave Nate a strange look. "Oh, I thought you want the file on your friend's mother Tiffany Nguyen."

XXX

Chrome stared at Hibari as he drank his black coffee. Hibari sensed the tense vibe from his wife. He looked at her with an annoyed face. "Is there something on my face?" He asked.

Chrome snapped out of her daydream. "Oh…did something happen to Sakura? She came home in a mess."

Hibari sighed. "It was Hayate and his friends. They pulled pranks all day. Sakura had to clean it up."

Chrome looked at the hallway behind Hibari. She noticed Sakura's room was really quiet. It was a little too quiet. Chrome knocked on Sakura's door. "Sakura…" Chrome said in a sweet voice. "Are you okay?"

Sakura opened the door, wearing new clothes. She held a basket of her dirtied clothes. "I have to go to the laundry room Mother." She excused herself.

"We're leaving at 8!" Chrome told her.

"Yes Mother."

Chrome sighed. "Now, where is Shizuo?" She looked straight at Hibari. Hibari walked away, not giving her an answer. "Kyoya, where are you going?" She followed him. Hibari stopped in his tracks leading Chrome to bump into him. "What is it?" She looked to see Shizuo playing toys with Mukuro watching. Chrome's eyes widen and immediately looked at Hibari who was fuming with rage. "Are you jealous?" She whispered.

Hibari glared at her. "Tell that man to leave my house now." He walked away.

"He's totally jealous." Chrome said. She walked up to Mukuro and Shizuo. "Mukuro-sama, you do know you're not allowed here."

Mukuro smirked. "I know."

Chrome sighed. "Can you stop pissing off my husband?"

"It's not my fault, we hate each other. It's just natural."Mukuro said. "Besides, I'm only here to see Shizuo. His skill in illusions is getting better. He's getting more perceptive. Sakura has no improvement yet I assume."

"She's perceptive but can't tell an illusion apart from a real object." Chrome said.

"At least she obeys her parents." Mukuro said. "It's a hassle to get my child to acknowledge me."

Chrome laughed. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No." Mukuro said. "He wouldn't listen anyway. We have a distant relationship. I know I took him in as my ward but I still consider him as my real son."

"Like Boss." Chrome reminded.

'No…hardly like Tsunayoshi Sawada. I don't lie to my child." Mukuro said.

XXX

"Does she hate us?" Hiro looked at the gang.

Nami and Hayate squirmed as Sakura ignored them. "Hayate!" Nami squealed. "It's your entire fault! She hates us now!" Nami punched Hayate in the stomach.

"Ow! Nami, you didn't have to hit me so hard." Hayate yelled at her. His voice grew quiet as Sakura gave him a icy cold stare. "Ok, Sakura totally hates us."

"Us?" Zero said in disbelief. "She hates you two and our classmates. She doesn't hate me…for this situation."

Hiro sighed. "I didn't even do anything. I only told her where to go. She didn't have to pummel me back to kindergarten." Hiro touched his bruised cheek. As he put his hand down, he felt a soft and warm texture on his skin. He turned his face to see Angie. Hiro blushed. "Angie, did you just kiss me?" Hiro said in shock.

"Do you feel better?" Angie tilted her head to the side. She touched his forehead. "You look like you have a fever."

"Love triangle…" Hayate hooted.

"Shut up!' Hiro shouted at Hayate.

Zero chuckled. "I'm not worried." He lied which everybody could tell.

Angie slightly smiled. "Are you sick?" She asked him. "No you're not." She read his mind.

"So my stepdaughter, why are you here?" Hayate dramatically said.

"I was ordered to come here to make sure if any member of Chronos would be here." Angie told him. "Stepfather, I can tell if there is any movement outside."

"Are you seriously considering me as your stepfather?" Hayate asked.

"Yes." Angie said. "My creator is dead. You're my new owner hence you are my stepfather."

Hayate burst out laughing. "I can't believe she can say that in a straight face." He said, making fun of her monotone voice. "I think Alice gave you humor."

"Alice said my personality was based from her." Angie revealed.

"But she's so cold hearted and evil. She reminds me of my mom." Hayate realized. "That's a scary thing."

"You like the stronger women, Hayate?" Hiro joked.

"Well, I don't like the weak women." Hayate laughed.

"Oh, it's time for the fight!" Nami interrupted. "Sakura didn't even say hi to us." She pouted.

"Duh." Hayate said. "It's expected from her." Hayate looked around. "Why are we outside anyway?" He looked at the large arena surrounded by barbed wire and guns on the edge that would shoot anything n a 30 meter radius. There were countless mines in the battle ground. "Scaryyyyyyyyyyyy." Hayate faked a smile to hide his composure. He cleared his throat. "Good luck Sakura!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Li joined in, screaming louder than him.

Sakura ignored them. "What's with the noise?" She muttered. "It's annoying." They stopped when she said that.

"We're supposed to make her angry, not annoyed you idiot!" Li yelled at Hayate.

Sakura faced Nate. Basil watched the two as they showed their rings. "Battle starts in 1…2…3 go!" Basil escaped the grounds immediately to Tsuna's side.

Sakura stepped back and jumped up immediately when the mine set off. "Yes she noticed it!" Hayate smiled happily.

"So did Nate-san." Hiro pointed out.

The dust disappeared, revealing Nate on the same spot as before. Sakura jumped down, not landing on a landmine this time. Sakura looked at Nate. Something was different about him. She didn't know what. She looked at his hands. She realized it immediately. He already activated his dying will flames but why was he not moving?

Gilbert watched his student in a folded chair on the school rooftop. Vincent walked down and pulled up a seat next to Gilbert's. Vincent handed Gilbert a bottle f beer and a pair of binoculars.  
"So that Jack's descendant?" Vincent pointed out. "He looks a lot like him."

"Yeah, he totally does. Alice noticed it too. She was making fun of me for taking Nate in." Gilbert said.

"It's too bad Jack died before completing the contract. If he did, he would have become immortal like us." Vincent said. "I wonder…" He gave a look at Gilbert. "What happened to his weapon, the B-Rabbit? Did you bury it with his body?" Vincent looked coyly at Nate. "Or did you gave it to him?'

"Let's not sweat the little details." Gilbert laughed. "Where's Jae Shin?" He looked around.

"Do not change the subject, Brother." Vincent said. "I have been honest. It's time for you to do the same too." Vincent looked eye to eye with his brother. "Did you or you did not give the B-Rabbit to Nate?"

Nate's body was covered with his dying will flame. He held his hand out. His long braid began to levitate. Angie felt a cold shiver down her spine. Hayate watched Nate closely. "No way, this aura feels like…"

"It's B-Rabbit." Alice appears behind Hayate's back. "It's the weapon; I didn't get the chance to finish yet."

Sakura noticed a dark shadow above Nate's body. It was a large black rabbit with red pupils and fangs. Out of Nate's hands, he wielded a large scythe with a chain connected to the rabbit. "Activate B-Rabbit." He flipped his scythe and landed a hit on Sakura. Sakura opened her fans hidden under her skirt and blocked his attack. The impact forced her to move back several steps, activating another landmine. Sakura jumped in the air, barely dodging the mine. She landed but quickly ran away from the gunshots from the left. She threw her fan, taking out one gun. She grabbed the fan back as it swung her way and blocked another hit from Nate. Nate jumped back and threw the chain at Sakura, wrapping her legs together. It tightened, making it hard to break. Sakura fell to the ground. Nate jumped on top of her and aimed the scythe at her. He slammed the blade right next to her head. Sakura pulled the chain and cut it with her fan. She got up and threw the fans at Nate. Nate swung the scythe which cuts one of Sakura's fans. The other one returned to Sakura's hand. Sakura noticed blood dripping from her cheek. She saw the bruise on her legs. The legs felt like giving up. Sakura hated it.

"What's going on with Sakura? She's losing." Hayate pointed out.

"She needs to get angry like pronto." Nami said.

"Her power is being pulled back from Nate. He's overwhelming her. I guess that is what you expect from Akira's guardian." Reborn stated.

"Nate is hitting Sakura's old injuries." Chrome said to Hibari. "What if the old pain comes back again?"

"Then Sakura is finished. Her legs are already giving up. Her arms are next." Hibari replied.

"What exactly happened to Sakura at Sengoku?" Gokudera and Yamamoto said.

Mukuro looked at his phone. "I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?" Tsuna wondered.

"I think my son is in trouble." Mukuro said before leaving.

"I thought we were talking about Sakura." Ryohei said.

XXX

"So Chronos is after me now." Yin smirked evilly. "So I guess its okay for me to go all out right?" He looked at the large group of men surrounding him in the park. Yin tied his hair back in a ponytail. As he pulled his hair back, three men in the front attacked. Each time Yin turned his elastic, a gunshot was heard that pierced through the three men's head. Yin finished tying his hair and looked back at his apartment building to see an opened window. "Geez Nagato, you didn't have to go that far." Yin said.

The men were on their guard. Yin flashed a smile before attacking. He kicked several men away and punched his way out. A man struck a blow at Yin's stomach. Yin easily dodged and threw a shuriken at the man. Yin knocked all of the men out. "You can come out now." Yin said out loud.

A tall dark figure stepped in. It was a young man around his mid twenties. He had dark brown hair, half pulled back to the side. He dressed in a red and black pinstripe suit. He had a sweet smelling cigar in his mouth. On the left side of his neck was the Roman numeral nine. "So you're Yin Roku." The man said. "You're quite popular with the ladies. It was easy to find your address." He walked towards him. "Too bad I have to kill you."

"They sent you?" Yin said in an apathetic voice. "I'm flattered." He lied. The man grinned, revealing his yellow teeth. "You seem like an arrogant man. You probably think you can actually kill me."

"I can." The man answered. "Unlike the others, I don't care about killing a kid or two."

"Oh, really?" Yin smirked. "I really don't about anything. So hurry up and do your job while I do mine."

The man chuckled. "Let me ask you a question, kid." He went ahead and asked. "Who do you worked for? It's quite hard to find your employer. Are you working for the Vongola? Or are you working for the Chinese mob?"

"You shouldn't associate me with the mob. I'm nothing like them. I'm better.' Yin answered.

The man laughed. "So, who is it? Entertain me."

In a flash, Yin stabbed his sword through the man's stomach. The man stared wildly at Yin. "I worked in a secret court unknown to the world. You see unlike the "secret" Chronos, my boss created a court so black, you'll never know it existed so you really don't believe it would be a good workplace at first. But the pay is really good. The imperial court is the complete and ultimate shadow of the Majesty." Yin revealed. He took his sword and wiped the blood off of it. He turned on his blue tooth. "Nagato, you didn't have to make such a mess out here."

"Yin, you really like to show off sometimes." Nagato grumbled. "Get your ass back to base now."

Yin waved at Nagato. "Whatever. I have to make an important phone call first." He hung up and grabbed is cell phone. He took out a piece a paper with a certain person's phone number and dial the same number. He waited the person to answer.

XXX

Sakura's body was giving out again. She wanted to stop it. Nate has been hitting her old injuries again. Sakura could sense her blood vessels popping. She was going to lose. She wondered if she forfeits. Akira only won one battle so far. Hayate's side won the storm and the thunder. The rain was a draw but Zero would have won if it wasn't for his pride. Sakura could give up and hoped for the unknown guardian and Hayate to win. No, she shouldn't risk everything for that. Akira was stronger than Hayate. That was a fact. She wasn't sure about the mist guardian though. She cringed when she heard that was the strongest guardian. Sakura couldn't believe her ears. She couldn't believe she was so weak compared to the others. She was always the strongest. But now, everything is changing.

Sakura heard a buzzing sound in her pocket. Her phone was vibrating but why at a time like this? Chrome heard the phone. "Sakura, answer it!' She quietly whispered. She tugged on Hibari's sleeve. Hibari wondered what she was doing.

Sakura curiously answered her phone. Nate stood still and watched her. "Are we taking a time out?' He wondered.

"Hello?" Sakura said. She didn't know the phone number. Who was calling her?

"Hibari-san." Yin said.

Sakura's eyes raged with fury. "How did you get my number?" She angrily said.

"Sakura, you better not lose." Sakura was silent. Yin smirked. "You're strong but you're not stronger than me. If you even have the thought of defeating me, you cannot lose to anyone else. I won't forgive you. Bye then." Yin hung up on her.

Sakura dropped her phone and looked down. Nate wondered what happened. She was motionless. Sakura clenched her fists. "I don't recall allowing him to call me by my first name." She angrily and quietly said. "That boy…ugh…he's such a pain in the ass." Sakura stood up with a powerful force. "I hate him!" She yelled in her mind. She opened her fan, powering it with her flames. She use her flames to form another fan, identical to her own and replacing the lost one.

She looked coldly at Nate. Nate gulped. "Oh, what is this?"

She ran up to Nate and flew her fans at him. Nate blocked with his scythe. He turned around to see Sakura around behind him with dark and scary eyes zoomed to kill him. She created another fan and struck Nate down. She kicked his scythe away and kicked him in the face. She alternated her fans and cut through Nate's defenses.

Everybody watched Sakura. Leon's eyes lit down. "That move is very familiar." Leon pointed out.

Akira nodded his head. "As I recall, the Majesty did that move a couple of years ago."

"Wait then!" Balthazar realized what Sakura going to do next.

Nate used his scythe to stop Sakura's fans. He blew them away. But Sakura was already close. As they moved back, the landmines were activated. Nate couldn't see a thing but as the dust disappears he see Sakura's blinding eyes. Nate stood still as Sakura arm sleeve was armed with a ripple waved blade pressed against his neck. Nate couldn't move. If he moved one step back, the gun behind him would shoot.

Nate looked at Sakura's determined eyes to kill him. She reminded him of Misaki's eyes when they were kids. Nate smirked. "I'll forfeit." He said out loud.

Sakura stared at him. "What?"

"You win." Nate said. He took out his ring and placed it on her head. He patted her head. "Good job." Sakura stepped back, allowing Nate to move. He walked away.

"Why did you do that for?" Selena asked him. Everybody stared at him.

"She's a better cloud than I am." Nate answered. "I'm going to call Misaki." He walked away.

"What a loser." Leon said. "But Sakura-san did look like the Majesty."

"Oh, Sakura, I'm so proud of you!" Chrome ran out to hug her.

"Mother…" Sakura couldn't breathe.

"Good job." Hibari said quietly.

Sakura's eyes lit up. She smiled. "Thank you Father." She bowed her head.

"Sakura, you truly are my cloud guardian!" Hayate squealed. He hugged her from behind.

"That was an awesome fight!" Nami laughed.

"But who called you?" Hiro asked.

Sakura froze. "Don't mention it again." She glared.

"Ok…" Everybody said.

XXX

"Why are you always the center of attention every time I see you, Yin?" Yin turned around to see Kuromu walking up to him.

Yin smirked. "Dad, I knew you were into cosplay but I didn't know you like to dress up like a teenage girl. It's creepy."

Kuromu laughed. "Kufufufufu." She changed back to her true form as Mukuro. Mukuro smiled. "My son, you need to know proper manners." He said to him. "Well, I was worried for no reason."

"I'm strong. You know that." Yin told his father. "Well, what do you want? I told you already, I'm not doing the mist battle tomorrow."

"Why not?" Mukuro said. "Are you running away?"

Yin sighed. "I told you, I don't want anyone to find out the truth about me."

"We're not revealing everything, just the part about you being my son. You're the only one who can become Hayate's guardian. There is no one else for the job." Mukuro revealed. "It's time for you to take my place."


	49. Mukuro's Son

**Well I wanted to finish this by Christmas but I am a day late but please still accept it! **

* * *

10 years ago, Mukuro was released from prison. He went back to Kokuyo Land but he was alone. Sure, he was with Ken and Chikusa but they were hardly company compared to Chrome. Oh, he missed her so much. He knew he shouldn't see her anymore. Nagi has already started a new life. She was married and had a daughter, a beautiful daughter named Sakura. He chuckled as he remembered offering the name. He knew Kyoya Hibari hated cherry blossoms so it was the perfect touch. He never expected Chrome to agree to it. She loved that name and immediately told Hibari. Of course, he hated it but agreed since it was Chrome. It wasn't until Sakura was born, Hibari found out Mukuro came up with the name but it was too late.

It was a cold winter night as Mukuro walked down the vast empty lands bordering Kokuyo land. The land was so large; it was big enough for a school._ Maybe I should build a school._ Mukuro wondered. It was a great idea. But then again, Mukuro liked his space. He was alone with no one to be with. Hearing that thought over and over again pissed him off.

As he walked down the street, he saw smoke coming from a mile away. Curiously, he walked down to see what was going on. He stopped in his tracks. There was a car crash but Mukuro was suspicious. It was the middle of nowhere yet there is a car out there broken into two pieces. The fire was still burning the tires. Mukuro saw the oil dripping down to where he has stopped. He heard a little noise. It was a groan. Mukuro immediately ran to the car. He heard a boy. He looked into the passenger seat to see a little boy around 5 years old, huddled in a coat and a scarf. Mukuro grabbed the boy out before the car exploded. Mukuro wiped the dirt off the boy's face. He looked back at the exploded car. The little boy's parents were in there.

"Sorry little boy, I couldn't save your parents." Mukuro touched his cheeks.

The boy's cheeks were red and rosy due to the cold. "They were already dead." He said in a quiet voice. "They wouldn't wake up."

"What happened?" Mukuro asked. "Was this on purpose?"

"I'm five. I don't know anything." The little boy said.

Mukuro stared at the boy strangely. "You're weird. Your parents are dead and you're not even crying."

"I already cried." The boy said. "But crying isn't going to bring them back."

"Are you a sadist?" Mukuro raised a brow.

"Are _you_ a sadist?" The boy repeated.

"Sure." Mukuro said. He looked around. The police station is a mile away but Mukuro knew he couldn't take him. After all, he is suspicious. He just got out of prison. He pointed a finger to the street. "If you walk down and continue walking, there is a police station. Tell them about the accident and social services would take it from there. Goodbye." Mukuro started to walk away.

"Wait!" The boy yelled. Mukuro looked back. The boy walked away to a spot near the car. He grabbed a couple of sweet potatoes that were untouched by the accident. "Here!" He put one in Mukuro's hand. "You need to make a fire to roast it. It's really good." The boy said. Mukuro's stomach growled. He was hungry. He created a fire pit illusion. The boy's eyes widen. "You can do that too?"

Mukuro looked at the boy with a shocked expression. He smirked. "You're just like me then." He huddled around the fire. Mukuro watched the boy walked away, headed to the police station. He smiled. "Hey little boy." He called out. He reached his hand out for the boy to grab. The boy gave him a weird look. He grabbed his hand and held it tightly. They started to walk to the police station. "What's your name?" Mukuro asked.

"My name is Yin Roku. My birthday is June 9th. I'm five years old." Yin said.

Mukuro laughed. "Kufufufu, my birthday is the same day."

"What's your name, mister?" Yin asked.

"I'm Mukuro Rokudo." Mukuro smiled at him.

Yin rolled his eyes. "What's kind of name is that?" He bluntly said.

"Shut up you brat." Mukuro said with a ticked off face.

XXX

Yin Roku was a 15 year old boy who everybody either like or secretly wanted to be. He was quite popular with the ladies ranging from any age. He could sweet-talk his way into anything. He was very smart and manipulative which was why Yin was perfect for the Imperial Court.

But what was the Imperial Court? It was a secret court created by the Majesty 60 years ago. Actually, it wasn't created by the Majesty. It was created by Kai Hibari who temporary ruling since his daughter Mai was far too young to succeed. Kai was a hard person to trust. He only believed in himself. He couldn't trust anyone in the Japanese family Alliance. He just didn't like anyone. So he created a court that only answered to him. It was supposed to be top secret and highly guarded. The members were experts in practically anything. Their job was plain and simple, to be the Majesty's shadow. They protected Japan from its enemies from coast to coast.

When it was time for Mai to rule, Kai told her of the court and she decided to keep it. It was still kept under wraps even now during Chrome's rule. But Chrome wasn't addressed as the Majesty or Chrome by the court. She was addressed as "Nagi", her true name. The court became her shadow and when it was needed, they became her blade. Nagi's court wasn't large compared to the 100 families under her thumb. They were small and elite. They currently consisted of seven members. Normally, the number was 12 but Chrome was still looking into it.

Yin has been a member for almost two years ago, starting when he moved to Namimori. He liked his job. It was a very flexible schedule and very good pay. His double life as the pretty boy Yin Roku and the Silver Lotus were going well. No one would ever know about his true life…until now.

"Nagi, I told you this a hundred times already. I'm not going to reveal myself to everybody. You can't out me." Yin said to his boss/aunt.

Chrome chuckled. "Yin, you can't escape your destiny."

"That's a bunch of bullshit." Yin blurted out.

Nagato grabbed Yin's face and knocked him down the table. Chrome leaped. "You better respect Nagi or else I'll break your neck." Nagato breathed down Yin's neck.

Yin glared at his co-worker. He never did like Nagato and his extreme methods. Nagato was his elder and 38 years old. He lived across the hall. He was currently posing as a pilot at Namimori Airport. "Nagato, you better leave me alone or I'll date your daughter." Yin threatened.

Nagato turned into a rock. Yin smiled. It got to him. Nagato was burning up. "If you touch my dear princess, you're in a shitload of trouble Yin Roku!"

"Do you have to be so loud in the morning?" Yin scoffed. "Nagi is right here. You have to be well-behaved, Nagato."

"Stop speaking to me informally. I'm your elder!" Nagato shouted.

"You're my equal." Yin ignored him.

Chrome chuckled. "You guys are so funny. It's a perfect match."

"Nagi, we both know that's a lie." Yin and Nagato said at the same time.

Misaki walked in with a towel wrapped around her body. "I know we agreed to meet in my place but you guys don't need to act like it's your home." She snapped. "Nagi, you should build us a secret hideout."

"Everybody knows that a secret organization has a hideout." Nagato agreed.

"It's a not a secret if people keep on talking about it. For example, Chronos is supposed be a secret organization but everybody knows it. That's why people want to bring it down." Yin said. "Nagi, you shouldn't listen to them. They're too lazy to move their butts anyway. If you get us a place then it will get find out eventually. We don't want the family alliance or the Vongola to find us."

Chrome smiled at her court members. "Ok."

"Is that all you're going to say?" Yin gasped.

"What about it?" Nagato gave Yin an evil look. "She doesn't have to talk. We know Nagi very well."

"I'm just saying." Yin rolled his eyes. He looked at Misaki's clock on the wall. "Crap, I'm going to be late for school."

"I can drive you." Chrome offered.

"No thank you. I told you I don't want people finding out about our relationship." Yin told her.

"We're only revealing your relationship to Mukuro-sama. He adopted you after all." Chrome pouted. "Do you not like being his son?" She said with a concerned voice.

"I'm grateful for him taking me in all those years ago. I'm glad he's my dad. But do not forget I am your replacement, Nagi." Yin spoke seriously. Chrome was silent. Yin closed his eyes and walked away.

"That boy is too depressed." Nagato said. "He looks happy but he's not."

"He's a good actor." Misaki said.

"Mukuro-sama, what should I do?" Chrome pouted.

XXX

"I'm not Mukuro-sama." Hibari clenched his fists. He couldn't believe his own wife was thinking about that guy. He didn't like that at all.

Chrome realized her little mistake. "I'm sorry!" She clasped her hands together and bowed.

Hibari sighed. "Get up." He ordered. Chrome got up. "You can sit down." He pointed out.

Chrome chuckled and sat down beside him. "Aren't you going to school?"

"I'm not going." Hibari announced.

"Are you sick?" Chrome started to freak out.

Hibari kissed Chrome on the cheek, making her stop. "I'm going to take a nap. Do not wake me up unless it's an emergency." He got up and lazily walked to his bedroom.

Chrome watched as her husband go. Her phone rang. "Hello?" She recognized the voice. "Boss, is there something wrong?" Chrome's mouth dropped. "You're outside?" She shouted. She quickly covered her mouth to avoid waking up Kyoya.

"Hello." Tsuna walked in quietly.

Chrome turned around to see Tsuna, Gokudera and Madeline standing in the hallway. "Chrome, aren't you going to let us sit down?" Madeline said.

"Oh, you guys can sit!" She offered her couch. They walked over to sit down. Tsuna folded his hands.

"From a parent to a parent, I need advice." Tsuna humbly said.

"You're finally asking me this now?" Chrome bluntly replied. "You should have asked me for advice years ago."

"That what I said." Madeline scoffed. "Tsuna never listens until it's too late."

"Don't talk that way about Juudaime. It's our entire fault!" Gokudera added. "Juudaime is a good father."

"Akira attempted suicide how many times?" Madeline reminded.

Tsuna sighed. "I'm a terrible dad. Maybe I should have given him up for adoption."

"No! That's terrible!" Chrome said. "He's Tiffany's son! We understand your reasons."

"Now you have to tell this to Akira." Madeline said. "It's time he knows. Actually, I think he already knows. He is just waiting for you to tell him everything."

"So what am I supposed to say?" Tsuna said. "He would have gotten a better life without me but no! I had to be selfish and kept him. It's because of me, Chronos wants him dead. It's my entire fault."

Mukuro entered the room with Shizuo walking beside him. "Just tell him the truth for once." He angrily said. "The kid want the truth so what's taking you so long? Just do it already."

"Mukuro-sama, why are you here?" Chrome asked.

"Mukuro…why are you so angry?" Tsuna nervously asked.

Mukuro sighed. "It's because I had to deal with your whining for the past 16 years and I'm tired of it. You feel guilty about Tiffany's death. It was your fault so deal with it. An organization is after your son so to protect him, you lied about his birth. It was a terrible idea. Because of you, Akira went through a lot of hate. You claimed to know Akira but truly you don't. You and him are basically strangers." He harshly said.

"Mukuro-sama, you don't have to be so mean." Chrome told him.

Mukuro cleared his throat. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just venting out because of my son. He's too much to handle."

"By the way, when is your son coming?" Gokudera asked. "Hayate and the others never met him."

"They have met him but they didn't know who he truly was." Mukuro smirked. "I came here to talk to Chrome about him but I guess I'm at a bad time."

"I talked to him this morning but he wouldn't change his mind." Chrome remembered. "He's strongly against it."

"WHAT?" Gokudera shouted. "He has to fight! He's a guardian."

"And a pretty good one." Madeline included. "What's his name again? I forgot."

"You should have met him two nights ago. The boy who fought a number is my son. He goes to NamiMiddle with the others." Mukuro told them.

Tsuna and Gokudera choked. "Do you mean the boy Baseball Nut has been complaining about every night is your son?" Gokudera yelled.

"Yes." Mukuro said. "He's adoptive but unlike Tsuna's, he is actually not my fresh and blood."

Tsuna froze. "You don't have to go that far, Mukuro."

XXX

"Achoo!" Yin sneezed.

Li handed him a tissue. "Yin, are you okay? You should go back to the hospital."

"I'm okay." Yin said. "I wouldn't trade this for the world."

"I don't get what you're saying." Li laughed. "Well, today is the mist battle."

"So?" Yin raised a brow. "I don't care about what the mafia is doing."

"Well, we never met him or her. It's a mystery." Li said.

Yin smirked. "So what are you going to do about it? You have to wait until nightfall to meet him or her."

Li sighed. "I guess so but I don't think Hayate can take it. He's not a patient man."

XXX

"So you don't know either!" Hayate yelled at the top of his lungs.

Akira covered his ears. "Yes, I don't know who your mist guardian is but I do know he is Mukuro's son."

Selena walked in with a basket of fresh bread. Before she could greet, Hayate immediately grabbed her hands. "So you met my mist guardian!" He said.

Selena pushed him away. Hayate leaned back to the couch where Akira was sitting. She put the basket onto the table. She handed Akira a piece of bread. "Don't worry; it's from a European bakery next to the hotel." She told him. Akira ripped a piece to eat. She looked back at Hayate. She crossed her legs, revealing most of her legs. Akira slightly chuckled as he watched Hayate blushed. "Of course I met him. He's a legend."

"So who is he?" Hayate gasped for air. "I need to know."

"Well, Headmaster ordered me to not tell." Selena pouted. "I'm sorry." She said in a cute voice.

Hayate chuckled. "Well, I guess I can't do anything about it." He looked around and back at Selena. "Just tell me one thing, is he strong?"

Selena leaned forward, unintentionally showing off her curves at Hayate. "He's strong and pretty handsome."

Hayate sighed. "So I got a flower boy…cool." He looked at his watch. "Crap, I have to go to school or Reborn is going to kill me!" He ran out the door, pasting by Balthazar and Leon. "Hi…bye!" He quickly said.

"Why is he in a rush?" Akira muttered.

Balthazar stood behind the couch. "You would know if you actually gone to school on time."

"We live in the middle of nowhere; of course I'm going to be late to school." Akira answered. He looked at Selena. "So who's the guardian?"

Selena chuckled. "His name is Yin Roku."

This sparked Leon's interest. "Wasn't he the boy that killed that Chronos member?"

"Yes." Balthazar remembered. "He has a strong dying will flame."

"So, he is Mukuro's son." Akira chimed his interest.

Selena smiled. "I'm surprised you forgotten, Akira. You and Mikal met him at the Holiday Battle a few years ago before the whole Mitchell debacle."

"Oh, really?" Akira said. "Now I remember. He had short hair at the time. He was quite nice. We three all have a murderous desire to kill our fathers."

"I feared for you, Sir." Balthazar quietly said.

"I don't fear anything." Akira rebutted. "So, Selena, are you going to try to win this time?"

"No." Selena shook her head. "Yin is stronger than me even if he's bored. He will take me out the first three minutes. Should I try?" She eyed him.

"No." Akira said. "You don't have to win." He said. "We are losing to three to one."

"Do you even want to win?" Nate said as he walked in. He looked at the guardians. "Where are Aoi and Rikku?" He noticed.

"I think they're still asleep." Balthazar said. "And yes, Akira, do you even want to win?" He looked at him seriously. "For the time I have known you, you rarely cared about succeeding the Tenth. All of the sudden, you wanted it but now you're giving up? Correct me if I'm wrong but you're wishy-washy."

"Wishy-washy?" Leon said. "I can't believe I heard those words out of your mouth."

"You're right. I don't know what I want." Akira replied. "Maybe I wanted to become the 11th because deep down I know no one wants me. I'm just a person living life as nothing. I'm just here to be here. There is no path for me to go down."

The room has gotten quiet. The guardians gave each other looks. "Well, Chronos thinks you're important. You're going to become the next Hitler." Nate chuckled nervously. The others gave him a cold glare. "Well, I don't see you guys saying anything."

"I got nothing." Selena said.

"Me too." Leon agreed.

"Sadly, I have nothing to say." Balthazar bit his lip.

"I told you. There is no reason for me to be here." Akira got up and walked upstairs.

"Did he just avoid the question again?" Leon asked.

"I knew it!" Nate exclaimed. "Oh, he's good."

"But still, what's the point of everything?" Selena said. "He knows about Tiffany-san."

"Not really." Balthazar said. "He got the most of it but not the truth. There are both sides to one story. Akira just wanted to know the full story."

"So what does Chronos has to do with it?" Aoi asked as she entered the room. "It seems to me, you guys are putting the blame on Sawada-san."

"The girl has a point." Nate said. "Should I get Boss drunk for answers?' He suggested.

XXX

"It's time for the fight." Hayate nervously chuckled.

Hiro and Zero exchanged glances. "What's with him?" they wondered.

Hayate let out a huge sigh. "Where is he?" He shouted in front of Nami's face.

Nami kicked Hayate in the shins. "Your breath smells like fish!" She screeched.

"Well, I _was_ eating sushi for dinner." Hayate said. He looked around anxiously. "So my guardian is Mukuro's son. I wonder if I met him yet."

Sakura walked towards the group. "I do know he is strong."

"So it's obvious we'll win this round." Li added.

"We're already winning." Hayate said. "This sucks. It's not fun anymore."

"What do you mean?" Hiro asked. "I thought you wanted to win."

"I do." Hayate corrected himself. "But it would have been nice to have a tie. Chronos is ruining this battle." He sniped.

"It's time." Reborn said out loud.

Everybody's head turned to face the empty gym. Selena stood on one side with Akira's guardians. "Where is he?" She wondered. "He should be here by now."

"He's not coming." Leon said. "Why don't you call him?" He yelled across the room.

"Well, we don't have his number!" Li yelled back.

"Are you sure?" Balthazar said. He looked the tenth guardians.

They all stared at Mukuro. "Where is he?" They spoke in unison.

Mukuro was silent for a few seconds. He smirked. "Basil, start the fight now!" He demanded. "He's here." He finally said.

"The battle for the title of the mist guardian starts now!" Basil decreed.

The gym door opened loudly. Hayate and the others turned around to see him. The light blinded their eyes. They couldn't really see anything.

Selena summoned her staff and prepared for an attack. She threw out several balls of marble. "Avifors!" She shouted. She transformed the balls into a flock of crows. "Attack!" She yelled.

"Move it!" A familiar voice yelled. Hayate and the others moved away as the crows flied towards them. A large burst of flames aimed straight through the crows, killing them.

Selena smiled. "You finally made it, Yin."

The guardians of Hayate stared in shock. "Roku-senpai, what are you doing here?" Hayate wondered. His eyes lit up when he realized the truth. "No way, you're Mukuro's son?"

"Oh my god!" Nami squealed.

"He did have that murderous aura when I first met him." Hiro added.

"He's the one that threw Sakura at me." Zero remembered.

"What?" Sakura heard him said. "What do you mean?"

"Yin, you lied to me!" Li yelled." You told me your dad was a teacher!" Li remembered Mukuro was the headmaster of Kokuyo Academy. "No way." He noticed the connections.

"I never lied to you, Li." Yin said. "I'll tell you everything later. I have to finish this first." He bluntly said. Yin ran towards Selena. He kicked her. She knocked him away with her staff. Yin jumped behind her. Selena turned her face to see Yin's right eye to have the kanji of four. A mist flame covered his eye. Yin took out his shurikens and threw three at her.

Selena backed away and activated another spell. "I summon the Valkyries, Sword-wielding Sisters of Battle!" Demons appeared out of all over the basketball court. Yin threw his shurikens at the demons and cut through two at ht time with his sword. Yin disappeared and hit Selena on her back side. Selena fell to the ground. As she fell, the ring in her pocket flew out. Yin took out his ring in his pocket. Selena grabbed this chance. "Stupefy!" Selena kicked Yin in the shins with her four inch heels. He stepped back, losing balance. Selena jumped and kicked him further away. She caught the two rings with her palm. "I win." She smirked.

"You got better." Yin said. "You do know I wasn't taking this fight seriously." He quietly said to her, not letting the others hear.

"You better give me an explanation later. I won't forgive you for this." Selena replied. Selena walked away.

Yin got up and wiped the dust off his pants. "Well, my job is done." He looked at his phone.

"Yin, you got a lot of explaining to do!" Li cried.

Yin turned his head and dodged Li's coming punch. "What?" He said.

"You lost!" Li yelled.

"So?" Yin titled his head. He looked at Chrome. "I was only told to fight, not win." Chrome chuckled and waved at him. "Li, I don't have time right now. I have a long list of things to do."

"Wait, tell me one thing." Li said. "I have the right!"

Yin sighed. "Ok, what is it? I answer one question."

"Who's Nagi?" Li smiled, wanting to know more than anything.

"Isn't it obvious?" Yin bluntly answered.

"Huh?" Li said. "What do you mean?"

"I talk to you later." Yin turned around to leave.

"Roku-senpai is so cool." Nami said.

"I know! He's cooler now!" Hayate agreed. "He is in the mob.

Yin stopped walking and turned around. He looked at his underclassmen with the most serious face ever. "I am not in the mafia." This made them silent. He left the gymnasium.

"He's an ass." Sakura said.

"You just saying that because he beat you last year." Hayate laughed. "Now, I totally get your hatred for him. Your dad hates his dad so you hate him! It's fate."

"Shut up." Sakura glared angrily at him.

"Yes." Hayate quickly answered.

XXX

Yin walked outside to see Mukuro waiting for him. Yin continued walking. Mukuro followed him. He droop his arm around Yin's shoulder. "So, my precious Yin, do you want to eat some chocolate ice cream?"

"What are you planning Dad?" Yin asked, getting straight to the point. "I did what you asked. I purposely lost the fight. Now I have to think of an excuse to explain to Nagi. So tell me why."

Mukuro smirked. "Akira needs to get another win before the final battle."

"It's still 3 to 2 now. It's Hayate's win." Yin said.

Mukuro chuckled. "Do not underestimate the Italian mafia. It's a much tougher world than the Majesty's world." He looked up at the full moon. "Even if Hayate has the strongest weapon ever known to man, Akira can still beat him. Don't you remember Yin, about the holiday battle a few years ago?"

"Yes, I stood in the corner mostly." Yin remembered. "As I recalled, Akira defeated 200 men in 3 minutes but it was because he was the Tenth's son so they purposely lost. It wasn't a real battle. They were all laughing about it minutes later."

"It wasn't a fake fight." Mukuro revealed. "Akira actually did beat 200 men in three minutes. He was strong at the time but he didn't spend the next few years idling by with an easel and a paintbrush, he got stronger. He got stronger because he has a goal and that is to destroy Chronos."

* * *

**Oh my god! There is more to the battles! Well, I have one more fight to do then a little something something ;) keep tuning in. I have no clue when this arc ends. Maybe four more chapters I think? Anyway, i have to start planning for the next arc. Any ideas? Review! BTW, I am introducing the next boss of the Varia soon (Not now) so keep reading. **


	50. The Battle of the Sky

**Sorry for the late chapter. I started chapter 50 and wanted it to be perfect but in the end I didn't like it and started a new one. I'll hope you readers would like this =) If it weren't you I wouldn't be writing the 50th chapter of Vongola 11th. I thought this story would be done by chapter 50 when I first started but now the story is only less than halfway done =) I really wish to reach 200 reviews so please review even if you don't like the chapter. I accept harsh reviews ok not really nice ones please =)**

* * *

Tsuna woke up lying straight on his back, staring blankly at the ceiling. He overheard the water running in the shower. He heard the sweet voice of a certain special person. That person was singing a song that Tsuna was kind of getting irritated by. She always sang "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis everyday just because it was her favorite song in the world. Soon, he was getting used to it. He heard the water stopped and a few rustling sounds in the bathroom.

After several minutes, she walked out of the bathroom wearing denim short shorts and a plain white tee. It was surprising sexy. Her hair was messy _in a good way_. Her face was fresh and clean. She was carrying a plastic bag of certain hair products. She looked at Tsuna with her dazzling smile-like eyes. He was in love.

"You're awake?" Tiffany walked up to him.

"Where are you going?" Tsuna sat up, not leaving his bed. He pushed his pillow back to lean against. "Are you going to school?"

Tiffany nodded her head. "I have to finish a painting for class. It's so freaking huge. The teacher said if I finish it in time, I can use it as my entry for the art contest."

"You're sure to win." Tsuna smiled. "You're a good artist. I wish I could draw like you."

Tiffany laughed. She playfully hit him. "Oh stop! You're making me blush." Tiffany leaned in to kiss Tsuna goodbye. Her lips were soft and warm. Tsuna never forgot the touch of her lips.

He opened his eyes to see his dream this time was in fact a distant memory. It was quite sad, leaving a bitter aftertaste. Tsuna touched his lips. _How long has it been?_ He turned his body to lean on his side. He used his arms as a pillow. "It's been too long. I can barely remember it anymore." He sadly said. He looked at his back to see Kyoko sound asleep with her back facing his. Tsuna decided to get up. He quietly removed the sheets over him and tried not to wake up Kyoko. He put his slippers on and walked down the hall.

He stopped at Sawako's room and slightly opened the door to see she was still asleep. Tsuna then walked to the guest room where the others were staying. He opened the door to sneak a peek inside. Leon and Balthazar were sleeping. Leon was hugging Balthazar's arm. Balthazar's body was completely straight like a line. Tsuna looked over to see Aoi curved up to a ball on her bed. The only person he didn't see was Akira. Selena stayed at a hotel with Mukuro and Nate stayed at Gokudera's house. Where was Akira?

Tsuna curiously continued walking to see the bathroom light still open. This freaked Tsuna out. He rushed to the bathroom and opened the door. His eyes widen and he stood in shock. Akira was sleeping in the bathroom rug. His body was up against the bathtub. His head was down allowing the cold water drop from his strands of hair. A towel was placed on his head but it didn't dry the water from the rest of his body. Tsuna kneeled down and touched Akira's skin. It was cold-_very cold_. Tsuna shook Akira's arm. "Akira…" His voice was breaking. 'Wake up my son."

Akira opened his eyes. As his vision blurred away, Tsuna was looking at him with a concerned face. Akira heard what Tsuna have said. "You're not my dad. I'm adopted." He used the word _adopted_ so many times it was like glue. He hated that word.

Tsuna frowned. "It's doesn't matter." He grabbed a new towel from the basket and dried Akira's chest. "Why are you sleeping like this? You'll catch a cold."

"Since when do you care about my health?" Akira coldly said.

Tsuna stopped. His hands began to tremble. "Since you tried to kill yourself," He responded, "Do you want to talk about it? I'm here if you want someone to listen to."

"I already have a shrink." Akira answered. "I don't feel like repeating the same crap over again. It gets annoying."

"What is?"

Akira looked at Tsuna with serious eyes. "Am I truly adopted?" Akira asked. Tsuna's lip shivered, Akira looked down. "If I am, then how come I never saw a picture of my parents? Since you're close with them, I assume you have one or two of them."

"Akira…"

"Tell me the truth. Am I your son?" Tsuna lost his balance. "I never asked you since the last time I asked about my mother you started to cry and Sebastian had to take me away. I was getting suspicious. I look just like you, it's uncanny. I have the same abilities. I have Vongola blood. I can sense things in my dreams. Painful and hurtful events drilled in my dreams. When I read the books, I found out most of it come the diaries of past bosses. Who am I? Why are you keeping me a secret? Everybody knows I'm your son."

"Akira…if you knew the truth I don't think you can handle it. You're already in an unstable state. If you knew, it will hurt you and I don't want that." Tsuna told him. "I tried to avoid this. It's for your own good."

"Was I responsible for my mom's death?" Akira dryly asked. His throat began to choke.

Tsuna's eyes turned red. He was on a verge of tears. He tightened his fists. He can't lie to him anymore. It was too much. Anymore lies would hurt Akira more in the end. He finally answered. "Yes…" Tears came out of his eyes.

Akira's face was emotionless. "Thank you for finally telling me the truth." He smiled.

XXX

It was early morning when Hayate got ready. "That was the weirdest dream I have ever had." Hayate announced to the Gokudera and Mariotti household kitchen. He sat down and grabbed a piece of toast on the plate. He rubbed jam on the side. "It was freaking weird and not anime weird. It was historically weird."

Madeline, wearing an office lady outfit, drank her cup of coffee as she thought of Hayate's dream. "Well, you were watching _Dong Yi_ again for the 88th time. Honey, you know what happened in the Josen Period. I'm happy you're into Korean History but it's time to dial back the Korean dramas. You were watching _Boys over Flowers_ again too."

"Isn't that drama for girls?" Gokudera mentioned getting cold and intense glares from his wife and son.

"_Boys over Flowers_ is a classic! It has a drama in Taiwan, South Korea and Japan! It's the queen of shoujo manga after Sailor Moon of course and not to mention an anime adaption!" Hayate yelled. "You don't know me!" He slapped his chest.

"I swear I have a daughter." Gokudera muttered.

Madeline laughed loudly. "Oh that would be nice."

Gokudera almost choked on his coffee. "Wait-do you want another kid?" He nervously asked. "I'm okay with that."

"Stop!" Hayate put his two hands out. "Are you serious? I can't be a brother if I'll 15 years older than him or her! You should have thought of this sooner!"

Madeline chuckled. "Well, I was just following the time stream."

"What?" Gokudera and Hayate exchanged glances.

Madeline stopped laughing. "Oh shut up!" She walked away.

Hayate watched his mother leave. "Why is she dressed like an office lady?" He asked his father.

Gokudera shrugged his shoulders. "She's doing some paperwork for a couple of businesses we owned."

"Oh." Hayate said, pretending to understand when his parents actually have time for everything. "Well, today is my fight." He tried to start up a conversation.

"It is." Reborn popped out of nowhere.

Gokudera rolled his eyes. "Reborn, please do not add anything to my house." He jokingly said. He looked at his watch. "Well, I have to set things up with Juudaime so I have to go."

"Are you coming for my battle?" Hayate asked while donning a puppy eyed face.

"Of course!" Gokudera patted him on the back. "Remember to keep training. You cannot underestimate Akira."

"Yes Dad!" Hayate smiled.

Gokudera waved goodbye and drove away in his Italian sports car. Hayate continued eating his breakfast. Reborn watched him closely. Hayate began to freak out. He didn't like it when Reborn or anyone who stared at him. It was _awkward_.

"What?" He yelled at his tutor.

Reborn tipped his hat. "The Sky Wish-Can you control it?"

"It's not it, it's Alice. She doesn't like being called IT." Hayate corrected him.

"Answer my question," Reborn ordered, "I'm not going to say it twice."

Hayate gulped. Reborn was really scary. "No. I'm getting used to the inventory but it's too long a list. Alice told me she's not going to help me so I have to know it by heart."

"If she does help you, what happens?" Reborn asked.

"I don't know." Hayate answered. "I never asked."

"Tonight's battle is a test of your own strength. If you cannot handle the Sky Wish, you'll lose to it and die. You cannot die." Reborn told him. "You still have a mission to do."

Things had gotten quiet. Hayate didn't know what to say to that. What was Reborn talking about? What mission? Why does everybody keep secrets from him? He was always in the dark. Now he was faced with another thing he cannot understand. What was going on?

XXX

Hayate decided to skip school and do some extra training before the big fight. He went to Namimori Mountain by himself. Gilbert wasn't in his room so was Nate. When Hayate arrived, he saw Gilbert and Nate already in the training area. Hayate was shocked. He thought they can read his mind. When he told them this, Nate punched him in the head for Gilbert who didn't feel like moving.

"For your information, I was training." Nate revealed.

"Why?" Hayate asked. "You lost your fight." He recalled the events from two days ago.

"I forfeited because your little friend lost her freaking temper and control. If I continued the fight, my body parts would be cut off." Nate said.

"Just like what the Majesty did a few years ago to a man who called her a weak woman." Gilbert remembered. "I knew a lot of strong women in the past. The only strong women I know who are alive are Maddie, Mai and Nagi."

"Who was the strongest woman you ever met?" Hayate asked.

Gilbert thought seriously for a second. "I wouldn't say she was a woman but I knew a strong little girl who held the fate of the universe in her hands."

"Really?" Hayate's eyes lit up with interest. "Who was she?"

"It was Alice." Gilbert revealed.

Hayate's face froze for a second. He looked at the Sky Wish. "Yeah, I guess she is strong."

"Remember Hayate, the weapons she made are for the ring bearer to use." Gilbert reminded him. "To defeat your opponent, you must be three steps ahead. You have to constantly think of what weapon would benefit you in a fight. I'm not saying you have to choose the strongest weapon. You need to choose the _right_ weapon. If you choose the wrong one, your body will pay the pain. I should know I experienced it."

"You used to have the Sky Wish?" Nate raised a brow. "I thought the ring bearer must die in order to break the contract."

"That part is true." Gilbert answered. He looked at Hayate. "Before I was immortal, I along with others helped create the weapons of the De Rossi before the Sky Wish was made."

Hayate slightly raised his voice. "Before the Sky Wish…" He tried to connect the dots.

"You know before Alice died." Gilbert told him. "That ring carried her soul." Hayate stared at it. "So treat it nice or the De Rossi Knights will kill you." He smirked.

"Yes Sir!" Hayate smiled brightly.

"Who are the De Rossi Knights?" Nate wondered. "As I recalled, there are only the De Rossi Guardians." Nate took out his gold pocket watch. He smiled as he gazed at it. "Whatever." He closed it shut.

XXX

It was now night time in Namimori. Everybody was around the school yard waiting for the fight to start. Reborn jumped on Hayate's shoulder to tell the news to his group of guardians. "Today's fight, Hayate and Akira will have an all out battle. Unlike the last Sky Battle, none of the other guardians have to take part in it."

"Yay!" Everybody said in their heads but was too embarrassed to say in reality.

Hayate was against it. "No fair, we have to prove our strong bonds and have an awesome friendship moment!" He yelled.

"Do you mean a fight where we, the supporting characters, get badly hurt and you, the protagonist, come to save the day?" Hiro asked. "No thank you."

"Falcon is right. We did our part. Now it's time for you to pull your weight." Zero said coldly.

"You people are harsh!" Hayate shouted. He looked for other words from his childhood friends. Sakura turned away as his eyes wandered to her. He stared deeply at Nami.

Nami backed away. "I agree with them." She chuckled.

"It's not my time to shine! It's our time to show our bonds." Hayate cried.

"We can't show our bonds if Yin is not here." Li interrupted Hayate's lime light.

Hayate fell to his knees. "What?" He croaked. "Roku-senpai is not here."

"I called him but he hung up on me." Li told him. "He's not coming."

"But why?" Hayate yelled. His eyes searched for Mukuro. "There he is!" He pointed at him. Mukuro who was chatting with Chrome, noticed the young boy staring at him. "Where's Roku-senpai?"

"I assume he's with a group of ladies." Mukuro bluntly answered. The outside got quiet as they heard it. "But don't worry kids; he's not breaking any laws."

"That scares me." Chrome said. She looked at Hayate. "Yin couldn't come because I was told he has other plans."

"What can be so important?" Li wondered.

To Yin, going on a mission to steal a precious jewel in Europe was better than watching a fight. Plus, he was getting paid. Who would say no to that?

Selena walked up to Balthazar. "Is Akira okay?" She asked him. "He's looks dead."

"I agree. Something is wrong with Master." Balthazar stared at him.

Akira was meters away. He was looking up at the night sky. He stared at the full moon. "I want to live on the moon. It's easier to kill myself there." The last comment freaked Balthazar and Selena out.

Balthazar whispered to Selena. "I thought the Vongola Battle would cheer him up but he's more depressed than ever. The tenth would not like this."

"Did something happen today? He was less suicidal." Selena tilted her head. "I thought Aoi-chan would make him happy."

"What do you mean?" Balthazar asked.

"Doesn't he like her? She likes him." Selena pointed out. "If he's in love then he wouldn't want to die. When things are hell, you have to look for a light. She's his light."

"I thought painting was his light." Balthazar recalled. He shuddered. "Then do you mean the mafia is his darkness?"

"Are you saying the mafia is all peachy and keen?" Selena scoffed. "I would kill myself too if I grew up in the Italian mafia plus he was drove away by Kyoko-san."

"You guys sure like to gossip." Nate walked up to them. He put his arms around them. His eyes were closely concentrated on Akira. "So what is the boy thinking now? I want to win the Sky Battle fight and become the Vongola 11th or I want to kill CHRONOS with all my might to avenge my family and leave this world with a peaceful mind."

"It's the second one." Balthazar and Selena said along with Leon who was right behind them.

"It's quite obvious. This trip was a waste." Nate said. He looked at Leon. "Well, this little kid must like it since he missed school and ate lots of cake."

"Shut up." Leon glared at him.

A few meters away, Aoi who was right to Rikku whispered, "What are they talking about?"

'I don't know but I can't any closer unless I want to punch them in the skull and make them bleed to death." Rikku answered.

Aoi backed away. "Maybe I should get away from you."

"Alright it's time for the fight." Basil called up everybody.

"Where's Maddie?" Gokudera looked around. "She's late."

"I'm sure she comes soon." Yamamoto reassured him.

"Alright," Basil began to speak. "This battle determined the Sky Guardian. If Hayate wins, he becomes the Vongola 11th. If Akira wins, then we will have a tie breaker." He looked at Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Chrome, Mukuro and Hibari with certain eyes. "I'll tell you the rest after the fight." He finished. "Akira! Hayate! Remember, this battle holds the fate of the future generation. Only one of you is capable of the title Vongola Boss. This fight will prove who earn that title. Whoever has the will and pride of the Vongola is the true boss." Basil raised his hand. "The fight commences now!" He lowered his arm down, releasing a large smoke screen which covered the entire school yard.

Akira and Hayate immediately activated their weapons.

"Let's go Alice!" The Sky Wish lit up as Hayate put his arm up. He closed his eyes. Without any help, Hayate had to memorize certain weapons that would be beneficial. He thought of the weapon, the design, and everything in order to activate it. His eyes opened. He got it.

Akira immediately flied to the sky, activating his battle x-gear. His x-wings were bright and large. He clenched his fists. Hayate rose to sky, following him. Akira looked down to see something as fast as a speeding bullet aimed at him. Akira blankly stared. It was Hayate. Hayate struck to hit him but was blocked by Akira. Akira pushed him away.

Akira stared at Hayate's battle gear. For once, it wasn't from an anime. Hayate used a combination of three weapons. His boots were silver colored rockets which allowed him to fly. It was completely weightless, making his feet not dragged on. The next one was his leather gloves. This made Akira wonder what special ability it holds. The third weapon was a pair of old fashioned binoculars with an orange tint. This allowed Hayate to pinpoint Akira's weak spots.

"Not bad…" Akira said. "For a guy like you…"

"Believe it." Hayate smirked.

The others looked up at the battle. Nami stared at Hayate. "I wonder if he knows his weapons do not match. It looks weird."

"I know it does." Hiro added.

"Be quiet." Li said as he concentrated on the fight.

Back to the fight, Akira powered his gloves by using his dying will flames.

"Remember your pride," Tsuna said, "That's what makes you stronger."

Akira sneaked a glance at Tsuna before making his move. His face which was sullen and plain quickly turned to a face of deadly aura. Hayate noticed it. Akira was angry but why? In a flash, Akira punched Hayate in the stomach, pushing him back to the ground. Hayate balanced himself and landed a punch on Akira's rib. They exchanged punches moving at a speed of light. Everybody could barely tell where they were if it wasn't for the light the flames left behind.

Their faces were getting swollen. Their punches were hard. Hayate needed to test out his gloves. He flew back a few meters. In response, Akira fired a ball of flames at him. Hayate smirked and flew straight towards it. He reached his hand out. Before he could do it, the ball of flames dispersed revealing Akira right behind it. Akira was straight in front of Hayate's face. "So the gloves absorbed attacks thank you for trying." He punched him in the face, sending him back a few meters. Akira was near him again in a flash. Before Hayate could react, Akira already placed his fist against Hayate's stomach. "I'm sorry." He quietly said. Hayate's eyes widen. Akira concentrated his flames onto his fist, giving it an extra boost. He punched Hayate in the stomach, making him fall unconscious.

Tsuna's eyes widen. "That's the big bang axle. No, Akira!" He yelled. Everybody gasped as Hayate fall. Akira immediately went after Hayate. His wings grew larger to increase his speed. A big crash was heard throughout the yard. Everybody ran to the smoke. As the smoke cleared, everybody saw Akira have caught Hayate just in time. Akira held Hayate in his arms. He ripped off the chain necklace Hayate used to hold his orange ring. Akira grabbed the ring and held it tight. "He needs an ambulance." Akira said.

Tsuna ran up to Akira. He was angry. "Akira-"

Akira cut him off. "I won. Basil, what is the tie breaker?"

Basil was taken aback. Tsuna calmed down and gave him his approval. Basil cleared his throat. "The title will be decided by a majority vote from the Tenth Generation Vongola Guardians." He announced.

"You're kidding, right?" Nate said. "It's quite obvious who the winner is then."

Akira handed Hayate to Gokudera. "I guess this is what you wanted from the start." He looked at Tsuna.

"What?" Tsuna said.

Akira didn't answer and walked away. "Let's go." He ordered his guardians. They didn't know what to do at first but followed him anyway.

"Well, things got weird." Ryohei said.

"Shut up Turf Top." Gokudera told him.

XXX

Far away from Namimori, on a roof top revealed two men watching the fight from afar. "Well, it's a tie now."Number One looked at number seven. Number Seven watched Akira as he left. Number One noticed it. "It's time to move forward with our plans. We can't afford to lose this chance."

"I understand." Number Seven said.

"Finally, after 16 years, I can complete my mission." Number One smiled.

"And I can complete mines too." Number Seven added, staring at the back of Number One. He gently touched the golden locket around his neck. He held it tight. _Tiffany…_


	51. Team Up

**This chapter took me forever to write. I don't know why but I failed at starting a fight. Well read and review. I'll hope you like it!**

* * *

In the Hibari clan, Hayate, Sakura and Nami were sitting down the wooden porch, sipping the tea the maid brought over. Sakura looked irritated at her two childhood friends. "Why are you interrupting my training?" She asked.

Hayate sighed. "I just felt like it."

"Your mother was supposed to give me some clothes but she's not here right now." Nami answered.

Shizuo peeked from behind to steal a piece of cookie. "Sakura, no one wants to see you!" He laughed. Sakura glared at him angrily. Shizuo backed away and quickly ran away.

"Why is he my brother?" She wondered. "Do not answer that!" She told Hayate and shoved a cookie into his mouth.

Hayate swallowed the cookie. "Where are your parents?" He looked around to see no one in the building except for a few men watching Sakura from the garden.

Sakura crossed her legs. "Father is with your parents, discussing the tie breaker in the room in the next hall. My mother is somewhere in Namimori. I don't know where she is at."

"How come she's not with our parents?" Nami asked.

"Aunt Chrome was only a guardian because of Mukuro-san. I guess since he's here, she is not needed." Hayate explained.

"Actually," Sakura added, "Her mother already made her decision. Everybody else hasn't picked theirs yet."

Nami groaned. "It's obvious Hayate is the winner. What's stalling them?"

Hayate scoffed. "Please Nami; they are going to pick Akira. I think the Vongola would be better left in Akira's hands."

"But you worked for this your whole life." Sakura included in the conversation. "Are you going to give up? This was your dream."

Hayate smiled. "Actually my dream is to have an entire house dedicated to anime." He started to laugh. "Truthfully, I wanted to be the Vongola 11th because my parents told me to. Anyway, I have no other reason for me to hold onto the title. The universe would be safe without me. I'm not going to save the world like Uncle Tsuna. The only reason I qualified is because I have Vongola blood. It would be fun to save the world like a hero in a manga. The whole world depends on you. If you died, everybody is screwed so you went back to life due to the immense sales and fan polls. But that's not real life. The Vongola family is a well known mafia, originally a Justice League but lost its way due to power and corruption. I can name 50 comics with that storyline. I guess it's time to make a new one."

"Don't give me that bullshit, you wanted to like Uncle Tsuna." Sakura told him.

Hayate laughed out loud. "Sakura, you know me so well since we're best friends."

"No we're not." Sakura coldly corrected. "If I have a best friend that would be…" Nami's eyes lit up in hopes Sakura would name her as her best friend. "Raito…"

"What?" Nami shouted.

Sakura looked at Nami strangely. "What's wrong with you?"

"You never considered my feelings. "Nami cried.

"Sakura, you are a Hibari." Hayate chuckled.

XXX

Tsuna walked into the guest room to see everybody packing. "What's going on?" He asked.

Balthazar bowed as he noticed the Tenth. "We're packing early. Aoi-san is leaving tomorrow due to school."

Aoi nervously laughed. "I forgot I have a test."

Tsuna smiled. "Well, it was nice to have you here. Is Rikku-san leaving too?"

"Yes." Balthazar answered. "She called me yesterday. Her dad wants her back since the fight is over and we're waiting for the tenth guardians to pick."

Tsuna looked around the room. Leon was reading a book while the other two pack. Akira was nowhere to be seen. "Where is Akira?"

Balthazar sighed. "He went out. He ordered me to not follow him so I sent Nate to go with him. I don't know where they wait though."

"Ok, keep doing your work." Tsuna walked away. He went into his office and locked the door. Kyoko was nearby carrying laundry and wondered what Tsuna was doing. Kyoko crept behind Tsuna's door to listen in on his conversation. "Madeline-san, I need to see you. It's urgent." Kyoko's eyes widen at the sound of Madeline's name. "I told Akira everything."

"Are you an idiot?" Madeline said. "So that's why he was more depressed than usual. I should have known."

"What should I do?" Tsuna said.

"I say, pick him to be the Vongola 11th." Madeline thought.

"What?" Tsuna spoke in a shocked voice. "I thought Hayate was supposed to be the 11th. We both decided on that due to…"

Madeline cut him off. "I know. The Phoenix exists in this world but remember, Tsuna. Just because Hayate was the boss in one world doesn't mean he is in this world. The other Hayate went back to time to fix the time stream. It's fixed. His job is done." Madeline began to speak quietly as Gokudera walked into the room. "If the promise you made with Tiffany is affecting your decision, I can understand your reasons for wanting Hayate as the Vongola 11th but are you willing to risk my son's happiness for it?"

Tsuna stood in his office quietly, unable to give a straight answer. "I don't know." He said truthfully.

Madeline smirked. "Then why don't you reveal everything to the guardians. I think they should know they fought in a Vongola and De Rossi War."

"I guess you're right. 20 years is a bit too long." Tsuna said. "But won't it affect their decision?"

"Do you honestly think you can sway your guardians?" Madeline scoffed, speaking of Hibari and Mukuro.

Tsuna shuddered at the thought. He knew it would be pointless and would only irritate them. "Madeline-san, you really are the Lady Juudaime. You can run the Vongola without me." He laughed.

"I don't like working in an office. I'm a more on the field person." Madeline replied in a stern voice. That quieted Tsuna down. 'Goodbye!" She hanged up on him.

Gokudera kissed Madeline-san on the cheek. "What did Juudaime want?" He asked.

Madeline handed him her phone. "You can ask him. You're his right-hand man."

Tsuna put his phone in his pocket and opened the door to see Kyoko. Kyoko was nervous and shaken. She chuckled to hide the fact she got caught snooping. "I was about to knock on the door. Do you want lunch?"

"I'm going out to see the guys." Tsuna grabbed his jacket and quickly put it on. "Bye." He told her and left without kissing her goodbye.

Kyoko frowned. "What's with him?" She got out her phone and called Haru. "Haru, I need to talk to you. It's urgent."

XXX

Akira and Nate walked into Futa's apartment building to see something. Futa entered the lobby from the elevator so they took the stairs but to the chagrin of Nate who didn't want to walk seven flights of stairs. As they made it to the seventh floor, they looked around for apartment 707. They stopped walking as they saw it.

Akira noticed the regular doorknob. "Can you pick the lock?" Akira asked Nate.

Nate took out a bobby pin he stole Aoi. After a few seconds, the door was unlocked. Nate smirked. "You know it would have been easier if we just asked your dad for the key."

"Kyoko was talking to him the whole morning. I lost the purpose." Akira entered the room without taking his shoes. Nate was about to take his shoes out but stopped when Akira didn't do it.

"So what are we looking for?" Nate looked around the room.

"I don't know. Maybe a picture of something…" Akira wandered off to the fridge. He opened it to see fresh beer and food. "Well, at least I know where Tsuna stays when he goes to Japan. He grabbed two bottles and offered the second one to Nate. Nate sipped his beer and walked around.

The room was really neat and artistic. There was a slight home feeling to the apartment. Water colored paintings of flowers and landscapes covered the walls. On the coffee table were American and Vietnamese fashion magazines. Paint brushes were still in an empty can covered with newspaper print. Near the window covered with pale lilac curtains were a table and a chair.

A turquoise colored sewing machine was the noticeable factor of the room. It was worn out but still working. Akira walked towards it. He looked at the fabric next to the sewing machine. It was blue cotton with a baby lion's face sewed. The fabric was quite long enough to be a blanket but it wasn't done yet. Akira touched it. It was for him.

Nate watched Akira stared at the unfinished blanket. He turned around to give Akira space. It was then something caught his eye. He whistled. "Akira, your mom is quite the looker." He nodded his head to the direction of the pictures above the fireplace.

Akira put the blanket down and walked towards the frames. His eyes nearly popped when he saw his mother's face. "I look nothing like her." He noticed.

Nate laughed. "Well you must have some qualities of her." He looked around. "I'll check the other rooms." He walked towards the bedroom.

Akira stared at the picture of his mother. She was quite young. This picture was taken days into Tsuna and Tiffany's relationship. They both looked happy. It was then Akira realized his mother looked familiar. He took out the locket underneath his shirt and opened it. The face was small but he could tell. The woman was his mother. He remembered the day of his 16th birthday.

_Balthazar quickly watered out the fire and grabbed the necklace before it got burnt. "Akira!" He yelled. "This was a gift from your father! You can't throw it out. It is important!"_

_Akira sighed and lay on his bed. "Why is that man so into jewelry? I mean, the man wears two rings that are connected to a chain. He is quite a punk."_

"_You're forgetting his wedding ring." Balthazar mentioned._

"_I don't recall the wedding." Akira muttered._

_Balthazar sighed. He wiped the necklace clean with his handkerchief. "Well, I need to fix this. The locket is slightly burnt at the bottom. I ask my father to fix it. He knows how to do anything." Balthazar opened the door which then the maid arrives with snacks and drinks. Akira got up and grabbed a gingersnap. Balthazar bowed to signal he was leaving. "Remember Akira, when I come back, you must wear the necklace! We don't need the Tenth taking therapy sessions." He exited the room._

"_I think Uncle Hayato and Aunt Madeline are his therapists." Akira said before taking a long nap. He was right._

Akira finished his flashback. "Good thing I kept this." He looked at the locket. "But how come I never noticed the woman was my mother?" He sighed. "I need something."

"Akira!" Nate called out in a happy tone. He popped out of the doorway. "You're going to like what I found!"

'Is it Tsuna's porn?"

"He read those things?'

"That's why I am asking."

"It's not that! Just come here already!" Akira walked towards the bedroom and stopped at he saw the room. Nate smirked. "It looks like you get your creativity from her." He backed away to let Akira to see the entire bedroom. "I don't think your dad moved everything. He left everything n the same spot. Akira stared silently. He had nothing to say. The room wasn't Tiffany's but it was his room. The wall was a complete painting of the beach. It has a family of three walking towards the sunset. Below it was a crib complete with blue sheets and toys. The carpet was a sand color complete with scattered shells. Nate picked up a large red lobster toy in the ground. "Isn't this your old room?"

"No." Akira said. "When I was born, Tsuna moved back with his mom. I never saw this place. Where was my mother from?"

"It was California according to her file. She moved around a lot because of her dad's job. She stayed in California for most of her life though. She was going to go to Stanford but decided to become an international student. She got a full ride to Namimori Art School. She won many awards ranging from everything. She was a prodigy in the arts and music. She played the piano for 10 years. She took ballet for three years. She also had the brains too. She's also an activist for education and the arts. She was quite the nice girl."

"And she died by the hands of Chronos. How sad…" Akira bit his lip. "Well, I guess there is nothing else to see."

Nate stopped him. "Actually there is something you might want to know. Misaki was also able to gathered information about Number Seven. It was quite easy for her to do which belittled me and my pride." He stopped himself before getting off topic. "Anyway, Number Seven did know Tiffany. He was telling the truth."

"So how did the two know each other?" Akira asked.

Nate smirked. "They're actually…"

XXX

In the late afternoon, Hayate walked home in a full and happy stomach. He spent the day at the Hibari Clan. She invited Hiro and Zero to come much to the happiness of Nami who tried to hide it but failed. Li arrived to see Sakura but was angry he was left out of the gathering. The party was over when Hibari and Chrome came back but Hayate was able to score from Hello Kitty shaped moon cakes Li brought for Sakura. Hayate took one out from his bag and ate it scrumptiously. As he walked down the street, he spotted Akira exiting the floral boutique. He was carrying a bouquet of purple hyacinths.

"Oh." Hayate said as he spotted Akira.

Akira turned around to see a star struck Hayate. He greeted him. "Hello Hayate. What's with the moon cake? It's not Chinese New Year's and you're not even Chinese."

Hayate felt alarmed by the sudden and blunt rudeness of Akira Sawada. "I was partying. Tch."

"You were celebrating your win." Akira said not in a question form.

Hayate scoffed. "It's more like my loss. I think they picked you."

"Then they chose me out of pity." Akira walked away.

"Wait!" Hayate yelled. Akira turned around. Hayate was thinking of something to say. He could tell Akira was sad. He was being more man than usual. That was odd. Hayate was surprised he even knew that about Akira. _Well when you declared Akira as your god, you got to know everything about him. _"Are you going somewhere?" He looked at the flowers.

"I'm going to see someone." Akira turned around again to walk. "Do you want to come?" He said without looking back.

"Of course!" Hayate followed. He ran to be beside him. "Where's Nate? I thought he was with you?"

"Are you stalking me?" Akira wondered. Hayate blushed. His face expression was obvious. _Not anymore._ "Well, I sent Nate to get something from Gilbert."

"Oh really?" Hayate's eyes lit up. "Gilbert is so strong! I couldn't beat him at all during my training."

"I did." Akira revealed. Hayate's face lit up of the excitement. "But that was because Nate got him extra drunk." He smirked.

Hayate laughed. "It still counts!" He laughed some more.

Akira looked at Hayate bitterly. "Why didn't you use your full strength?"

Hayate shut up. "What are you talking?"

"The fight yesterday…you didn't use the full extents of the Sky Wish. If you did, you would have beaten me."

"Geez, Akira, you underestimate yourself. I did use my full power but the not the full power of the Sky Wish."

"Why not?"

"I wasn't ready yet. My training was only to get me used to summoning weapons under a strict time limit. The thing we're both underestimating is the Sky Wish. I get tired just for summoning a sword. If I summoned an A-rank weapon, I would be knocked out for two days straight. That's what Gilbert told me."

"Looks like you got yourself a challenge."

"I know! I can't wait to conquer it. It would be so cool. I might be stronger than Goku. This is one of my life goals, become more powerful than a super saiyan!"

"You're a freak."

"I'm a cer-"

"You're a certified freak. Yes I know. You showed me your certificate two years ago on SKYPE."

Hayate laughed. "Well, no matter what, you are better than me, Akira Sawada."

"No…I'm not. I killed someone." Akira quietly spoke.

Hayate hit him on the arm playfully. "Everybody knows that."

"No, it wasn't those losers." Akira shook his head. "It was someone important but I never met her. Because of me, she died. I can never forgive myself for that. I rather die than have someone's pity."

"Like Uncle Tsuna's?" Hayate asked. "I don't think he pitied you. He loves you like a real father does to his son."

"I'm actually Tsuna's son." Hayate was silent. Akira sighed. "I found out. After all these years, I thought something was off. I never saw my parents, not even a photo."

"Really?" Hayate shouted. "Here, I was thinking your dad and Uncle Tsuna was in a love triangle. He loved your mother but she and your father were in love. So he gave up his love for his friends' happiness. But then, tragedy struck leaving you, the son, without a parent. Wanting to raise the son of his love, he took you in. That would be a typical drama. I would totally watch it but it has to be Korean!"

"That is so lame." Akira scoffed.

"Well, you're not a drama fan like I am!" Hayate pouted his lips. "So where are we going? He asked as they continued walking.

"We're going to the cemetery." Akira answered. "I'm going to see the person I killed."

Hayate shuddered. "Jeez Akira, you're so dark and gloomy. It's awesome!"

"You really are fit to be the 11th." Akira muttered to himself.

"You too." Hayate whispered.

As they gotten closer to the cemetery, they walked in the direction towards the grave Tsuna always go to every year. Hayate became nervous as he realized who they were seeing. He looked sadly at Akira. Maybe Hayate shouldn't be the one with one. Maybe Balthazar was suited for this. But for some reason, it was only him right beside Akira.

"Your mom…" Hayate began to talk. "What's her name?"

"My mother is named Tiffany Nguyen." Akira told him.

Hayate was shocked. He heard that name before. One day, Kyoko was complaining about a home wrecker to Haru. They talked _very loudly_ accidently getting heard from Sawako. Sawako told Hayate everything because she has a crush on him. Hayate connected the dots. Juudaime came to Namimori to visit Akira's mother's grave. _OH!_ This was when Hayate realized why his mother hated Kyoko and Haru to the core. _I would hate them too Mommy! I'm on your side!_ Hayate thought to himself.

He found himself bumping into Akira. He looked at Akira who was standing still. "Akira, what's wrong with you…" He turned his head and gasped at the sight. It was Number Seven standing right in front of Tiffany's grave. "Why are you here?" Hayate wondered. His eyes immediately turned to Akira. This was the man who tried to kill Akira since he was 10 years old.

_Seven looked at him with calm eyes. "I knew Tiffany Nguyen very well before she died." The Tenth guardians looked in shocked. Hayate stared and wondered who Seven mentioned. "She's just like you." Seven said before walking away to the shadows._

Hayate remembered those words. He also knew the mass attempted murders led to Akira's deep depression. Hayate didn't want to see Akira sad anymore especially now.

Unlike Hayate who was nearly freaking out, Akira kept his composure. Akira walked slowly then at a normal pace towards the gravestone. "Are you here to see my mother?" He asked. He put the flowers on the ground. He backed away a few inches.

"Yes." Number Seven replied. "I thought I see her again. It has been so long since I last saw her."

"When was that?" Akira asked him.

"It was her funeral. I was watching from afar." Seven answered.

Hayate couldn't believe the shock. Akira was having a civilized conversation with his attempted murderer! What were the odds?

Seven looked at Akira who was emotionless. He was close to death. It was like he gave up living. Seven clenched his fists which Hayate noticed and prepared his defense stance. "Are you going to kill yourself?"

"No." Akira replied. Hayate felt relaxed at that. "You're going to kill me anyway. Just get over it already. It has been 16 years." Hayate started to freak out.

"I wasn't the one that killed Tiffany. It was my superior. He failed to kill you so I was ordered to kill you."

"What's stopping you?" Akira slyly said.

Seven smirked. "I think you know." He let out a huge sigh. "I have to decide between her and my duty. There was a time when that line was blurred."

Hayate was trying to gather clues from the information. He remembered his drama storyline. Could it be…Number Seven is the one who didn't get the girl? He was shocked by this revelation. But then he realized no guy will kill the son of his ex-love. That was too sad.

"Hayate, you are an idiot!" A voice was heard inside of him. It was Alice.

He began to speak in his head. "Alice, what is going on?"

"Can't you tell there are people watching you right now? I feel a bad vibe from them. They have strong flames. They're numbers." Alice told him.

Hayate blinked his eyes. His face turned. "Then could it be this was a trap?" He turned around and scanned the area. "Where are you?" He stopped as he noticed a middle age man coming towards them at a fast rate. Akira was occupied by Number Seven. Hayate felt an immense power coming. It was destructive. It was a dying will flame! "Akira, get out of the way!" Hayate ran to him and pulled him close and jumped away. Hayate and Akira were sent flying a few meters. Hayate looked at Akira. He wasn't hurt. Akira looked up. "What's about the grave?" They got up to see it undamaged. But that wasn't the shocking part. Seven was hurt in the blast. He was protecting the grave and them. Hayate and Akira realized Number Seven used his flames to protect them.

"Number Seven." Number One appeared flying in the sky. Along with him were number two, number three, number four, and number five. "Are you betraying CHRONOS? You do know the consequences."

"I know." Number Seven spoke. He glanced at Akira. "But I can't do it. It doesn't matter if I threw away my identity and my past. I can't kill him. I can't kill Akira. He's the only thing I have left of Tiffany."

Number one sighed. "I got you off easy the first time. What's wrong with killing Akira? We were ordered to kill him so we have to kill him. He's not Tiffany Nguyen. I killed her. You never met him and grew up with him. You didn't fight about trivial things with him. That was Tiffany. They're nothing alike. They're just share the same blood."

"Well so do I!" Number Seven yelled.

"What?" Hayate said. "What's he talking about, Akira?" Akira shushed him.

"You heard me correctly. I share the same blood as Tiffany and Akira. I'm Tiffany's older brother and it's my fault she died. It wasn't because of a prophecy." Seven angrily said.

"What are you talking about?" Number One said. "Are you defying the orders of CHRONOS? Their visions are absolute."

"That prophecy was not true!" Number Seven yelled. "The higher ups tricked us. We're just their puppets."

"So what was the point of lying?" Number One scoffed. "If you have no proof then you'll die. Number Two and Number Three," Number Two and Three nodded their heads and pointed their hands at Number Seven. "Do it." He ordered.

"Yes Number One." Number Two's body turned into storm flames from head to toe as Number Three's body was covered in lightning flames. They blasted a beam of storm and lightning flames combined together at Number Seven. It was too fast. He wasn't able to dodge. He was going to die. He closed his eyes, not wanting to fight anymore and decided finally make amends for his sister's death. "Tiffany…" He cried. It was then two seconds later, he felt nothing, He wasn't hurt at all. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Hayate and Akira right in front of him, stopping the attack. Their weapons were already activated. "What are you doing?"

"Oh my god, Akira, did you know CHRONOS is attacking someone in a public cemetery in Namimori?" Hayate grinned.

"Why yes, Hayate, and as I recalled Namimori is under the jurisdiction of the Majesty who is allied with the Vongola." Akira smirked.

Hayate started to laugh. "This technically allows us, the two successors of that awesome family, a reason to kick these people's asses."

"We can do this together but don't pull me back. I have no need for a boy who can't handle his own weapon." Akira said.

"Well, I don't need a boy who is always negative." Hayate smiled. "Let's go." He said to Akira who complied.

* * *

**Akira and Hayate vs CHRONOS**

**Who will win? It should be obvious but if they failed then obviously the 10th guardians will come in or the 11th guardians...hmm interesting ^^**

**Review!  
**


	52. The Two Successors

_"Oh my god, Akira, did you know CHRONOS is attacking someone in a public cemetery in Namimori?" Hayate grinned._

_"Why yes, Hayate, and as I recalled Namimori is under the jurisdiction of the Majesty who is allied with the Vongola." Akira smirked._

_Hayate started to laugh. "This technically allows us, the two successors of that awesome family, a reason to kick these people's asses."_

_"We can do this together but don't pull me back. I have no need for a boy who can't handle his own weapon." Akira said._

_"Well, I don't need a boy who is always negative." Hayate smiled. "Let's go." He said to Akira who complied._

XXX

Akira absorbed the flames using the zero point break-through. He then shaped his hands to form a diamond shape and sent back a more powerful attack at Number Two and Three. "It would be best to go full throttle when we know their weak points." He told Hayate. "Isn't there a weapon to detect weak points?"

"I'm on it!" Hayate said. "It will take me a while so stall for a minute."

"I'm only giving you one minute." Akira flew up to the sky, activating his x-wings.

"Destroy him!" Number One ordered the rest of the numbers. Number Four had a light weighted cannon strapped on both of his arms. He held his left arm up and blasted balls of condensed flames at Akira. Akira swiftly dodged the attacks and flied straight him. Number Four decided to use both cannons and use a full throttle blast at Akira. Akira overheard a sound from below. The blast went straight at Akira who was within range. In a split second, Akira pulled himself up, doing a 360 degree flip. As he turned, a light white light of energy was slightly below him and took out the blast and badly hurt Number Four. Akira looked down to see Hayate already activated his new weapon.

Hayate's weapon was known as DEATH CANNON 2.0 revised eight times. His lower arms were covered with metal and resemble cannon barrels. Four black spikes stuck out of the lower arms. A metal chain connected the two barrels behind Hayate's back. Hayate's hair was half pulled back to a ponytail. A metal earphone with skull shaped buds rested on Hayate's head. A tint of green light was form in front of Hayate's face. It was a rectangle shaped reaching one temple to the other. It was a few inches from Hayate's face. Hayate clapped the two barrels together; it clasped together and unleashed a large range beam at Number Five who attempted to attack from behind. Number Seven reloaded his gun and shocked Number Five in the brain, taking him out in one shot after the beam grazed him.

"Save your energy for Number One! He's the strongest of all of the numbers here!" Number Seven yelled.

"Hayate, you stayed in the ground. They're not that far above. You are best skilled in mid-range attacks. You'll stick to that." Akira told him.

"What about you?" Hayate asked.

"I'm like Tsuna, a close range fighter. You'll cover me." He commanded.

In a flash, he was straight in front of Number Three and punched her in the face, concentrating his will in his fist, giving him three times the power than his normal punch. He sent her flying to the ground in which Hayate knocked her out with his beam. Number Two, in a rage, went straight for Hayate. Akira stopped her with a couple of punches which she dodged half. She kicked him in the stomach. In turn, he grabbed her leg and swung him down to the ground where Hayate could hit her. Hayate fired a beam at her. She unleashed her flames to counter it but was futile. She fell to the ground, breaking every bone in her body.

The only one left was Number One. He clapped his hands. "Well, the rumors about the Vongola are true. You are strong but no stronger than me." He spoke seriously.

"Your crew was wiped out in less than an hour. Was CHRONOS always this weak?" Akira said.

"I guess I have to show you." He smirked evilly, releasing an aura that was petrifying.

Akira watched him closely. Something was up his sleeve. He could tell. No one idled by when his comrades are taken down. Number One was gone a different level. Number One grabbed something out of his pocket. Hayate put his guard up at pointed the cannons at him. Number One's object was a small box with a small round hole on the side. The box was orange with black stripes around it. Hayate looked mysteriously at the box. It looked so familiar. Akira noticed it too. That box was unique. Number One's ring lit up with an orange flame. He slammed the ring right into the hole, activating the weapon. As it opened, a bright light came out. With it, Number One's body began to power up. Out of the box was a cheetah.

Hayate stared at the animal. "Is that a cheetah?" He tipped his head.

"Hayate, don't let your guard down." Akira said. "This is different from the others."

"Well then I can just fire a couple of beams at it, right!" Hayate pointed the weapon at the cheetah. As he fired, the cheetah was as fast as light. Hayate missed every shot. The cheetah was fast. Number One took out a pair of gloves. As he put them on, the gloves morphed into skin and gave his fingers sharp fingernails. In a flash, he scratched the skin on Akira's cheek. Akira jumped away but the man was too quick. He stabbed Akira's flesh before he could get away. Hayate fired at Number One. The tint screen was a scanner, revealing his weak points. Hayate fired at Number One's weak spot; his right leg which revealed had a sore spot from a prior fight. Hayate aimed his aim at it every chance he get. Akira and Number One were fighting in the speed of light. Hayate couldn't see them anymore. This was then his green screen changed into a black screen. White arrows appeared, moving rapidly. Hayate figured the screen out. It changed to fit his target. The screen expanded to show the full layout.

Number One fought with his cheetah. The cheetah roamed through Akira, matching up to his speed. In a fit of annoyance, Akira used the X-Stream, speeding around the cheetah. The cheetah outran the flames, increasing its speed. It opened his teeth to snap Akira. Akira stopped his movements and punched the cheetah using the Big Bang Axle, sending the cheetah down to the ground. A loud sound was heard as the animal made impact with the Earth. Akira turned around, and in a shock, saw Number One right in front of him. Number One held on Akira with his claws, not letting Akira free. Akira could move due to the injury, Number One was pressing in for fun.

"You are really annoying, do you know that, Akira Sawada. I have no clue why you are still alive all these years. I honestly thought Seven would put his duty above everything but I was wrong. Let me tell you something Akira. Your mother, she was quite pathetic when I killed her." Number One smirked.

Akira looked at him with total rage. "You bastard!"

"I was supposed to kill you and her were asleep but that little bitch just have to wake up. She saw me go to you first. She, of course, begged for your life but it futile. She was getting annoying so I killed her first. I thought things were quieter but I guess I was wrong. Someone just have to get involved. Do you know who it was that saved your life and nearly crippled me?" Number One tightened his grip and continue pressing through Akira's flesh. "Who was it?" His eyes popped.

"Get off of me." Akira said with a quiet but murderous voice. He grabbed Number One's wrist and broke it in half. He punched him in the face. Akira spit out blood. "I have no clue who you are talking about."

"Then just die already!" Number One went for the kill.

It was just Hayate appeared and kicked him in the groin then the stomach which sent him sent for the ground. Hayate's weapon was changed. He could now fly due to the weapon he used in the Sky Battle. His hands were bandaged. "People sure do talk a lot." They looked down to see Number One coming out of the ground with blood all over his body.

He laughed crazily. "You did it now!" He shouted. "Activate next form!" His body lit up along with the cheetah. The cheetah changed to a body of flames as it ran towards the man. As they touched, their body began to morph. The cheetah became one with the man. He was now half man, half animal. The only human features were his face and the fact he could stand up. He rubbed the ground with the sole of his foot. He jumped up to attack the two boys.

Akira and Hayate got into fight stance, fighting side by side. Number One struck Akira first, receiving two blows to the stomach. Hayate kicked Number One in the back of the neck. In response, Number One bit into Hayate's ankle. Akira punched Number One in the face and grabbed his neck. Hayate backed away. His bleeding ankle was preventing him to fly properly. Number One increased his muscle strength. He grabbed both Akira and Hayate and threw them to the ground straight towards Seven. Seven stood in his spot shooting at One. One dodged it easily. Akira and Hayate reached the ground but flipped around to avoid collision. They used the force to increase their speed and go back directly to Number One.

Number One was getting irritated. His body was changing around, this time, changing his height and weight. He was getting bigger, double the size of Akira and Hayate's bodies. As they landed a hit, it was useless. It didn't hurt the man much as before. It was like a pinch. He slapped them away.

"So what's the plan?" Hayate asked.

"Wing it!" Akira answered.

"Is that all you can think of!" Hayate screamed at him.

"You're the one with the mass destruction weapons!" Akira called out.

"Oh, you're right." Hayate noticed and chuckled nervously. "Come one Alice, help me." He spoke in his head.

Alice was sitting down on her piano chair. She put her head on the keys. "No." She flat out rejected.

"I thought I was the ring bearer!" Hayate yelled.

"You're my food and slave." Alice retorted. "You should have memorized all of the weapons Gilbert assigned you."

"Well, then what weapon would stop this monster?" Hayate begged her for an answer.

"If you want him to get weaker then you need the Door Mouse. That weapon could put him to sleep for a few seconds and could buy you some time." Alice said.

"Great!" Hayate smiled. "I can summon it!"

"No you can't." Alice added. "It's not in storage. One of my knights have it currently."

"Then what else?" Hayate yelled.

"A sniper gun," Alice said, "You know which one."

"I guess it's a good thing I am the son of the Ace Striker." Hayate laughed.

Hayate activated a regular sniper gun in his hands. He went to the surface and found a spot. He put the gun on top of a tombstone. He looked at the target circle and tried to find a spot on Number One. He got one. Now he needed Akira to keep him still or at least have a predictable movement. Akira could tell Hayate needed help in order to get a shot. He flied close to the ground. Number One was above him. Akira turned around and faced him as he flew down. He put out one hand and reversed the other. His hands were burning up with flames. "X-Burner!" He muttered. Number One stopped and let out a hand to stop the attack. Across from the fight was Hayate who now have number One in his range. He fired a shot at Number One. Number One, completely absorbed on the X-Burner didn't notice the gunfire until it was too late. Hayate shot him in the head.

"I got him!" Hayate grinned. "We did it, Akira, and together." He gave Akira and a thumb up.

Akira flied down to the ground and did the same. "Are you okay?" He asked with a worried voice.

"Don't worry about me." Hayate smiled.

Seven walked up to them. His eyes widen at the sight. "Akira, move!" He cried.

Akira turned around and was shocked. Hayate screamed. Number One was still alive. The bullet popped out. His injuries were fading away. He took out his crane, revealing a sword, and stabbed through Akira's shoulder blade. Akira went down and grabbed his shoulder. He spited out blood. Before Number one could do anymore, Hayate relentlessly attacked Number One.

"You'll pay for that!" Hayate screamed. He ran towards and grabbed Akira. "Akira, are you okay?" He cried.

"I'm okay. He missed my heart. I'm not that slow." He spited out more blood. "Where's Number One? He's still alive."

"I have no clue why." Hayate said.

Seven appeared in front of them. "I'll take care of Akira. Hayate, you must stop Number One."

"Why me?" Hayate quivered. "I can't fight him alone."

"Use your brain. You can figure out something. I have to stop his bleeding now or he'll die." Seven pulled Hayate off of Akira. Akira coughed up more blood. His eyes were red. He was getting paler by the minute.

Hayate stared at Akira. "You must live." He cried. The Sky Wish glowed and summoned in Hayate's hands was a first aid kit. "Here," He handed it to Seven, "Take care…" He ran away and headed towards Number One. "You'll pay for that." Hayate growled. "Alice, how can I kill him?" He wondered.

"His weapon is quite interesting. I never saw anything like it." Alice said. "It could be one of those animal boxes I heard of."

"What are those?" Hayate asked.

"Three scientists were trying to build weapons based on dying will flames and animals. Things never picked up though. My last bearer was in the research too but gave up so he can do the human weapon experiments." Alice revealed. "Your best shot is to destroy the box weapon."

"And how can I do that?" Hayate said. "I don't see it anywhere." Glasses appeared in front of Hayate's eyes. "What are these?" He asked.

"Those glasses can look for any energy such as dying will flames." Alice said.

Hayate smirked. "Why are you helping me, all of the sudden? It's not like you."

"Immortality"

"What?"

"Only I have the power for immortality. If there someone else with divine power, I want to find them."

"And do what?"

Alice didn't answer him. She was done with her job. Hayate search for any lingering flames. He found a large area full of them. He ran towards the spot. He stopped in his tracks. Number One already beat him to it. Something stirred up inside of Hayate when he saw Number One. It was anger…full out hatred for the man who tried to kill Akira. This man was after Akira for 16 years. 16 years, Akira lived with the burden of a fake prophecy on his shoulders. His fate was set and CHRONOS tried to play God. This was what confused Hayate. CHRONOS was known as an organization balancing the line of good and evil. So what changed things? Looking back at every war and genocides, CHRONOS didn't do a thing. Hayate wanted answers. Why were they after Akira? What was the truth? Even if Hayate wanted to kill Number One, he wanted to do what everybody else wanted…to get the truth.

"Number One," Hayate raised his voice. "I won't kill you. So you better give me some answers!"

"Do you think you can stop me?" Number One smirked. "You can't beat me! No one can! I'll kill you and Akira today!"

"I tried to reason with you." His ring glowed again. His body glowed, changing his outfit. This time, he was wearing a different outfit. His outfit was completely skintight and black. He was wearing a turtle neck and sleeveless black top and black slacks. His shoes were of a pair of black boots. In his hands were disks with neon orange glowing from inside. He pointed the two at Number One. "I have no clue what this does but it looked cool." He muttered. "Activate." The disks glowed brighter. Soon, his arms were covered with the strange light. As it reached his shoulders, it stopped and slowly moved back. The moment Number One moved to kill Hayate, Hayate released the power of the disks, unleashing a powerful nuclear blast at Number One.

Number One's body started to melt. Hayate walked towards him and picked up the box and put in it in his pocket. He kneeled down to see Number One moaning. He put his palm on the man's face. "I want to know everything." He told him. He activated a weapon which allowed him to see into one's memories. It was then when he saw everything. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Number One was even from this time. He was from the future. A 20 year old younger Number One was ordered to settle in the past and carried out a mission. His job was to kill Akira Sawada. But the order was quite specific in details. He was to join CHRONOS which allowed him access to the Vongola. His job was to ruin Number Seven's cover. It turned out Number Seven was a CIA spy. Number One used this to cement his position in CHRONOS. With his new position, he would have a chance to kill Akira. Madeline was only an extra. Her death would have not affected his mission. It was a perfect plan until someone intervened.

"_I won't let you touch this boy." The mysterious man said. _

He was wearing clothes in black. A cape hovered over his head. Hayate couldn't see the face.

"_Who are you?" Number One yelled. _

"_I'm from your time. Isn't it obvious?" The man scoffed. He held onto Akira gently, trying not to wake him up. "If you kill Akira now, you would have changed the future, making another reality. But I heard the Phoenix made something that would affect our time. You broke the rules of reality. I won't let your plans go through."_

"_You idiot." Number One said. "Even so, our world is destroyed all thanks to that baby you're holding."_

"_You cannot kill an innocent kid. After all, he will grow up to be like a God." The man replied._

"_That is what I'm saying! Why should we let the fate of the world to the Vongola? That family cannot take care of anything. All of the world's problems were their fault."_

"_The Vongola is not like Lelouch vi Britannia who became the scapegoat for all of the evil in the world. The Vongola tried to do well. It was you guys as I recalled fucked things up. You guys couldn't handle the fact that saviors of the universe were the Vongola. If you didn't fucked things up, our world wouldn't end up like it did. You went after the Monster Trio. You summoned the Phoenix."_

"_We are called the Phoenix." Number One smiled. "I want to know something. Who are you?"_

_The man took out a gun from his cape and pointed it at Number One. He shot him in the leg. "I'm your worst nightmare. You should have went after me first." _

Hayate let go of the ribbon. "Oh my god," He gasped, "What happened in the future?"

He looked at Number One who was dying. Number One grabbed Hayate's wrist. "That man…I never found him…"

"Why did you go after Akira? Why were you ordered to kill him?" Hayate cried. "Answer me!"

Number One gasped for air. "It was because he was part of the Monster Trio. They were the strongest of the Vongola. They ruled the world."

"So if one falls the rest follows?" Hayate scoffed. "How could you do that?"

"You would if you were living in that world." Number one said.

"What do you mean?" Hayate asked.

"I mean-"Without a blink in the eye, a gunshot was fired and went straight at Number One's brain, effectively killing him for good.

"Number one…" Hayate cried. He looked around to see the gun shooter. No one was there. "There are others who came from the future." Hayate realized. "Shit! Akira!" He left Number One and headed towards Akira. A member of the Phoenix could attack Akira!

Akira was bandaged. He looked up to see Hayate crying tears. "Akira!" Hayate wept. "I was worried!"

"Hayate, are you okay?" Akira said. "You summoned a lot of weapons. You're not tired?"

"No! I'm good!" Hayate chuckled. Within seconds, he collapsed to the floor.

* * *

**Well I'm tired =) I have to go to school this week which sucks. Next week is only one day of school so i have plenty time to write.**

**Next chapter: Conclusion **

**Almost over =)  
**


	53. Conclusion

**I updated earlier than I expected.**

**Last chapter of the succession arc! This took forever...ok only three and a half hours but it was fun to write. Review!**

**

* * *

**

Tsuna entered the hospital room, carrying flowers and a bag of cookies. He walked inside to see Akira settling into his bed. Akira sat down and looked away from Tsuna. Tsuna smiled. "I heard about what happened from Tony-san." He placed the flowers on the windowsill. "You went to see your mother."

"Who's Tony-san?" Akira asked.

"That's Seven's real name." Tsuna revealed. "He is CIA agent Tony Nguyen. He has been undercover for almost 18 years to take down CHRONOS. It was surprising to hear that the CIA was trying to bring them down."

"It's just like the Black Organization from _Case Closed_." Akira added. He became shocked at what he just said. "Do not tell Hayate I said that."

"I got it." Tsuna laughed. "Someone is here to see you."

An old man in his sixties entered the room. He was wearing a neat black suit. He had two escorts by his side. He was a tall Asian man with no facial hair. His hair was black with a shade of gray. He smiled when he saw Akira.

Tsuna nervously put his hands behind his back. "I'll leave you two alone." He smiled at Akira before exiting the room. He stood outside the door to make sure Akira was ok. Gokudera handed him a cup of coffee.

"We need to talk." Gokudera said.

"What is it?" Tsuna asked.

Gokudera titled his head to the tenth guardians. "We made our decision. It's unanimous."

Back to the room, Akira wondered who the old man was. _He looked like a federal agent. _He hummed to himself. "I'm Akira Sawada." He introduced himself.

"I know." The old man smiled. "I'm Hau Nguyen. I am your grandfather." Akira became still. He couldn't move or think of everything to say. Hau could sense Akira's uneasiness. "I'm Agent Nguyen's superior. I was the one who was in charge of the mission. It was because of me, Tiffany died." Hau broke down, trying to hold back the tears. "If you want to blame someone then blame me. A child should not be blame for anything."

Akira held his hands together. "Can I ask why now you finally want to see me? Was it because I was protected by the mob?"

"I was supposed to take you in. That was the plan." Hau revealed. "Tiffany was going to move back to the states after you were born and raise you there. But when she died, I let Tsuna keep you. You were his son. I couldn't take a son away from his father especially after losing his mother. I kept in touch with Tsuna for a while until three years ago. We stopped after you tried to kill yourself. We both knew things were taking a toll on you. We didn't want to stress you out."

"So what now?" Akira said. "Hayate and I defeated the Numbers but the organization is still at large. They're still going to come after me."

"They won't now." Hau said. "I have an offer I would like to make. I want you to hear me out and decide."

"Go on." Akira told him. "What do you have to say?"

"I want you to live with me in California." Hau said. "You can start a new life, a new beginning."

"Are you crazy, old man?" Akira scoffed. "I can't do that. I can't leave the Vongola."

"You can." Hau assured him. "You can do whatever you want now. You can choose the life you want to live."Hau looked his escorts. "I'll leave you to think about it. Goodbye." He bowed.

As they left, Akira thought over his decision. He didn't know what to choose. He could stay in the mafia with his family or go to America to start a new life and hope that CHRONOS or anyone who hated Tsuna wouldn't attack him.

Hayate opened his eyes to find himself in a hospital bed. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. He was still drowsy, not able to see very clearly. "Hayate, you're finally awake." A voice said. Hayate looked at the bed next to his bed to see Akira thinking very seriously.

"Akira!" Hayate shouted. He looked down, not wanting to look embarrassed. "Are you ok?"

"I'll heal in a couple of weeks. You were dead asleep for two days already." Akira told him. He picked up a basket of fruits and bread and put in on the night stand. "Your mother came and left this." He pointed. "I already opened it if you mind."

"I don't care." Hayate laughed. "Where's Number Seven…um…I mean your Uncle?"

"He's left early after we got admitted into the hospital. He told me he'll come back before I get released though." Akira answered. "All of your friends didn't come if you're wondering."

"What?" Hayate gasped. "My friends don't care about me!" He fakes cried.

"I kicked them out. They were too loud." Akira revealed.

Hayate stuck his tongue out at him. "You don't know the meaning of friendship!"

"I don't." Akira admitted. "I don't know the meaning of family either."Hayate quieted down. "But I guess I know in time, right?" He took out an orange from the basket and threw it at Hayate. Hayate caught it and started to peel the skin out. "Hey Hayate, would ever leave the Vongola?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you were able to leave the Vongola to live a normal life, would you take it?" Akira asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"What's normal anyway?" Hayate chuckled. "I liked being in the Vongola. Every day is an adventure. You can never get bored. What about you?"

"I don't know. I think I would get tired of it."

"Being adventurous?"

"No. I'm tired of the constant fighting. Unlike NamiMiddle, my school constantly fights. There duels every five minutes. There is no peace of mind. Even when I'm at home, there were always people trying to kill each other. There were families constantly trying to invade HQ every year. You always have to be on your guard or someone might be able to snuff you. At the Holiday Battles, everybody tried to fight me to prove they're better than me. I have to get stronger in order to get them off my backs. I have been training my butt off since I was five years old. I used fear to make the people leave me alone. I don't recall a time when I actually smiled." Akira revealed. "I want everything to be quiet and done with. I'm tired of life in generally if I have to live that way for the rest of my life."

Hayate got off his bed and put his hand on Akira's shoulder. "Is that why you tried to kill yourself? You want to run away but you couldn't." Hayate started to cry. "I never knew that. You never really told anyone why you tired to kill yourself. Everybody thought it was because of Uncle Tsuna and his ad parenting."

"No." Akira sighed. "He was a good dad, still is. I was just angry at everything. I hated the fact every time he came to see me, he always asked about my day and how were things? I couldn't answer. Nothing good happened in my life. I hated every day of my life."

"There must be something you liked?" Hayate wondered. He laughed as he figured one out. "You like to paint! You're a great artist!"

Akira nodded his head. "I do like to paint but I couldn't think of anything happy. That's why all of my paintings have death in it."

"Then you should become a painter!" Hayate suggested. "If you weren't in the Vongola, you can travel the world and study art!" Hayate smiled. "You can see Paris and the pyramids. You can live in New York or London. You can work in a coffee shop, struggling to pay rent but money is no factor!" Hayate dreamt. "You can do it."

"That would be nice if only I wasn't in the Vongola." Akira said. "They will pick you but I'm still stuck no matter what. I have Vongola blood. We can't leave the family so easily."

"I think you would be best as the 11th though." Hayate added. "You will be great. I will support you against your enemies." He flexed his muscles. "I'm Hayate Gokudera after all."

"Thank you but that was wishful thinking. CHRONOS is still after me." Akira said.

Hayate slumped back to his bed. He didn't get it. What did Akira want? Does he want to leave or stay? Hayate wondered if Akira wanted permission to leave. "I need to pee." Hayate ran out of the room.

"The bathroom is right here." Akira pointed to the bathroom next to the door.

Hayate ran the hallway. He noticed the tenth guardians talking in an empty hallway. Hayate ran towards them. He slowly walked as he reached them. They were having a conversation.

"So we all chose Akira as the successor." Tsuna said. "I was thinking Hayate was the one you wanted."

Gokudera sighed. "Maddie is going to kill me but if I have to think of the welfare of the Vongola, Akira is our best shot. I also know Hayate isn't very serious about it. He's just going to laugh it off in a couple fo weeks."

"I agree." Yamamoto said. "Hayate is very good but over all Akira is the better choice."

"I can't believe you all chose Akira!" Ryohei laughed. "He's too negative. You need someone to brighten the mood which is obviously Hayate."

"Then how come you didn't pick him?" Hibari mentioned. "I chose none. They're both herbivores to me."

Mukuro chuckled. "Kufufufu…well Akira is the best choice to me. He can destroy the mafia with his two bare hands."

"I chose Akira too since it might be better for him." Chrome added.

"Yeah if you put in the families in Italy, they would listen to Akira over Hayate." Gokudera said. "They're scared of Akira. Fear is no good but they wouldn't look at Hayate for one second."

"That is what happened to me when I first came to Italy." Tsuna recalled. "They were racist to me. I wanted to go back home. I was completely alone without you guys there. I can't take Hayate away from Japan. That's his home."

"What about your promise to Tiffany?" Chrome said. "She never wanted Akira in that life. She wanted him to live the way he wants to live."

"That's why it was a hard decision." Tsuna answered. "I shouldn't stop Akira from his options in life. I can't block his path and Hayate's too. I can't sacrifice his life for Akira's. He wants Akira to become boss even if he was the boss in one world. I can base my decisions anymore on the future. I remember that Hayate telling me that. I should listen."

"What if Akira doesn't want to be the boss?" Hibari mentioned. "What if he wants to go with his grandfather?"

"I don't know what he will choose. But if he chooses to stay with me, I'll be the happiest father in the world. If he doesn't, I wouldn't mind since then I would be fulfilling Tiffany's wish." Tsuna cried. "If he goes to America, I can't be with him no more. I'm so selfish."

Hayate tried to hold back the tears. He backed away, bumping into someone. He turned around to see Akira who followed him. Akira's face was sad. He walked away and headed back to the room. Hayate reached his hand out and grabbed Akira's gown. "I'll become the Vongola 11th whether I was picked or not!" He yelled. Tsuna and everybody noticed Hayate. Hayate pulled Akira and himself to their family. "I'll be the 11th. Please allow me permission!" He begged.

Hibari chuckled. "Why should we? You don't have a good reason to succeed."

"I do!" He spoke seriously. "I want to become the 11th boss so Akira can live the rest of life without guilt or regret."

Akira froze. "What?"

"I can't consider myself as Akira's follower if I can't let him be free. Akira has the right to do whatever he wants. He wants to leave the Vongola but he doesn't want to leave Uncle Tsuna. This is the 21st century. There is a thing called the phone or the internet. Hell, my father sees Uncle Tsuna everyday via webcam. You guys can do the same!" Hayate looked at Akira. "Akira, do not feel guilty about anything. You weren't responsible for your mother's death. It's all CHRONOS's fault. If you want to go then go, I would hate Italy too if I were in your shoes. I need my beauty sleep!" He looked at Tsuna. "Uncle Tsuna, if you wanted Akira to be safe, you should've had left him in Italy in the first place. We all know you sent him to Italy because Kyoko hated his guts. This was why Akira hated you and her in the first place." He stopped for a minute to take a breath. He spoke out loud again. "So just admit the truth already! I'll take over so you can figure out your own problems because everybody knows what happened to Xanxus when he found out he was adopted. Akira can do much worse." Hayate stopped talking. "I'm done." He said to the family.

Everybody was shocked and impressed.

"I think that was the longest he ever talked about something not involving anime." Gokudera realized.

Tsuna laughed and smiled. "Hayate…" He happily stammered. "Are you sure? You won't regret it?"

"My only regret would be Akira's unhappiness." Hayate smiled. He looked at Akira. "So you must live every day smiling or else I'll kill you."

Akira sighed. "You're really are abnormal. I'll go to California then."

"Great!" Hayate smiled.

"But you must promise me something." Akira said. Hayate eagerly listened. "I want you to make sure the11th generation is a million times better than the 10th generation."

Hayate grinned brightly. "Yes Akira!"

"Kufufufufufufu…" Mukuro chuckled. "Was that a challenge?"

"You can't do it. We have high standards." Ryohei joked.

"Not with your ugly face." Gokudera muttered.

"What was that, Octopus Head?"

"You heard me Turf top!"

"Hey guys, calm down." Yamamoto told them.

"Things got interesting." Chrome whispered to Hibari.

Hibari sighed. "Since I'm his principal, I have to deal with it." Chrome laughed and held onto his arm.

"Why are you out of bed?" Madeline yelled as she walked in.

Hayate froze. "Mommy…"

"Get your tiny ass back to bed or I'll shoot you. Same goes for you too Akira!" Madeline took the safety off her gun.

"Yes." Hayate and Akira walked away before she pointed the gun at them.

XXX

A few days later, Akira and Hayate were released at the hospital. Akira immediately went to the airport since all of his things were in Italy and was sent to California already. To see him off were Tsuna, Gokudera and Hayate along with his three guardians Balthazar, Leon and Nate. Akira got up when he was allowed to go on board. He looked at his family. Balthazar tried to hold back the tears but it was pointless. He was crying. This made Hayate cry. Leon waved him good bye while Nate told him to introduce him to some beautiful girls.

Akira walked to his father. Tsuna smiled. "Call me when you're settled." Tsuna told him. "If someone picks on you, tell me. I'll fly straight to California." Tsuna started to cry. "You better live happily. You have to call me every day. You don't know when I might die." Everybody froze. "It's not soon, I'll hope, but still call. Be nice to your family."

It was time to go. Akira picked up his bags and hugged Tsuna which surprised him. "I love you Dad." He quietly said.

Tsuna was still as a rock. His heart was beating rapidly. "What?" He smiled of happiness. Akira waved him goodbye and walked towards the gate. "I love you too." Tsuna said as he watched his son leave with his other family.

XXX

"So you decided to become the 11th so Akira doesn't have to be it." Hiro sounded the words out. "Does that make sense?"

"It makes total sense." Hayate said.

"Huh?"

Hayate slapped Hiro on the back. "So as my right-hand man, you must follow me till the end of time!"

"Get your hands off of Falcon!" Zero took out his sword and brushed it against Hayate's neck.

"Yes." Hayate squeaked.

Sakura grabbed Zero's wrist. "You cannot bring your weapon to Take Sushi. You're scaring the customers."

Zero shook Sakura off and put his sword back into its guard. He sat down next to Hiro. "So why are we here?"

"It's a P-A-R-T-Y!" Yamamoto whistled. He brought out the cart filled with sushi. "You earned it."

"It doesn't feel like a win." Nami slumped back to her chair. "We only won because Akira left."

"It still counts!" Hayate's voice muffled with the sushi rolls inside his mouth. He gulped it all down. "Don't worry, as a prize, I get you an appointment with my mom's stylist. You can get your hair extensions."

"YAY!" Nami instantly cheered up and grabbed a roll.

Li poured some sauce on Sakura's plate. He grabbed two plates of rolls. "Here you go, Sakura-chan."

"Thank you." She said. She looked around. "Where's Roku-senpai?"

"Yeah, where is Roku-senpai?" Nami pouted. She glared at Li for answers.

Li chuckled. "He's out. He'll be back tonight."

"You do know we're not allowed to mention him being Mukuro-san's son." Hiro mentioned. "They made us sign contracts."

"WITH BLOOD!" Hayate shrieked in a high pitch.

"Pass me the spicy tuna roll." Zero said.

"Here you go Zero." Hiro passed it.

"Sakura, we have to go shopping tomorrow!" Nami suggested.

"No." Sakura rejected. "I have plans with Raito."

"Sakura-chan, you're dating Yagami-kun?" Li cried.

"Are you crazy?" Sakura coldly replied.

"Li-senpai loves Sakura…" Nami get kicked in the legs from Sakura. "Hey, that hurts!"

"Hey Falcon, did you catch the news last night?" Zero said.

"No, I was watching anime." Hiro answered.

"You need to know about life. Things are happening every day. Falcon, you must be well-aware."

"I am!"

"Why are you ignoring me?" Hayate shouted.

"Shut up!" They all said.

"What kind of guardians are they?" Hayate muttered.

Across the room, the adults were eating and drinking beer and sake.

"I hate crowds." Ryohei mimicked Hibari's voice. "That's what he said if he was here."

"Where are the others?" Lambo said. "I'm leaving tonight. I want to see them."

"Hibari-san hates crowds. Mukuro-san left with Selena-san. Chrome-san is probably with Hibari-san." Tsuna said.

Gokudera scoffed. "What's their game?" He wondered.

"Well, who cares?" Yamamoto laughed. "Let's eat!"

"Cheers to that!" Ryohei drank his beer.

Tsuna whispered to Futa. "By the way, Mom wants to set you up."

"Not again!" Futa groaned.

XXX

Chrome went to visit the Namimori shrine on her night stroll. Two people were standing in the front, talking. Chrome waved at the boy and man. "Yin and Nagato," Chrome started, "How was Europe?"

"We got bad news, Nagi." Nagato said.

"You got the jewel, right?" Chrome said with a worried face.

"We did.' He assured her. "We followed what you said. The jewel of a founding member of CHRONOS gave away the location. When we arrived at CHRONOS, everybody was dead."

"What?" Chrome cried. "How?"

"It was most likely an internal thing." Yin said. "We were able to find out some were asleep before the attack."

"Are some people still alive?" She asked.

"One." Yin said. "I left him with Jade."

'It's mostly likely a number did it." Nagato said.

"That's impossible. They're all dead." Chrome mentioned the fight with Akira and Hayate.

Yin whistled. "Well, I think the Vongola have their information wrong. CHRONOS's numbers are run to 0 to 9. There is no number 10. I was sure of it."

Chrome counted back the numbers. "Number One wasn't the strongest." She realized. "There's number Zero. We must find him before Akira is targeted again."

"I don't think that is a problem." Yin smirked.

XXX

"Brother!" Vincent smiled. "I need a place to stay for a while!"

Gilbert stared at him. "What happened to CHRONOS?"

"I left them." Vincent said. "They were no use to me anymore so I killed them all. That way they won't go after Akira now."

"Since when do you care?" Gilbert muttered.

"I don't." Vincent admitted. "I wanted to see how Hayate would react to it."

"Why?" Gilbert glared at him. "What are you planning?"

"I'm not planning anything!" Vincent said. "I'm just poking fun at Alice's new food. He is a Vongola."

"Do not start anything that involve more killing, please." Gilbert asked.

"I can't." Vincent rejected him. "Lives will be lost. It's too bad. I wasn't able to get the animal box. It's in the hands of the Irie-Spanner Corporation. I killed One too soon. I needed more information."

"For?"

"Brother, how do you not know what I was up to?" Vincent slyly smirked. "It should be quite obvious."

Gilbert blinked. "No!" He realized what his brother meant. "You're not…"

"Yes. I will break the seal of the Sky Wish." Vincent announced.

XXX

When Akira arrived to California, he took a long walk. His house was near the beach so it was easy for Akira to move. He carried a drawing pad and a pencil to draw the sunset. He started to draw the sand and the settling sun. He looked up to see a father and mother walking with a little boy towards the shore. They reminded him of the mural Tiffany painted on his wall. He imagined if the family was his own. He would be the little kid, struggling to walk properly and had to be held onto his parents' big hands. He and his parents would be laughing and smiling. They would have enjoyed the sunset together. Akira continued watching the small family. The little boy shyly glanced at him for a quick second before turning away. Before Akira knew it, he genuinely smiled for the first time in a very long time.

* * *

**Next Arc! Mini-Arcs! My mind is tired due to midterms. So I will focus on the characters for now before diving into a big arc. BTW, it has been forever since I mentioned Ryu.**..

**Edit: I made a poll so go vote on your top three characters!**


	54. Class 2C

**Thank you for all of the reviews! It was less than usual so I wondering if some of readers are dead...or too lazy to review...**

**Anyway, introducing a ton of new characters this chapter!**

**Review!**

* * *

It has been a week since Hayate Gokudera became the official heir to the Vongola family. He was now titled "Vongola Eleventh". Hayate may have increased his reputation but there was one problem. No one seemed to care even his right-hand man Hiro Takagi. Hayate wanted to fix this problem. If his right-hand man was on board then the others will surely follow.

Hayate woke up extra early to go to Hiro's house before school started. Hayate found Hiro's apartment using his GPS. Hiro's apartment was new and cheap, Hayate could tell. It was small and cramped next to the other apartment buildings. Hayate walked in the building as someone left. He put his foot in the doorway before it closed. Hayate walked up the steps since the elevator was out of service. Hayate found Hiro's apartment. Hayate stopped to think before knocking on the door.

_I wonder what his place looks like._

_Does he have a big anime collection?_

_I want to see his Gundam models!_

_Wait, does he even have Gundam models? _

_Does he even like Gundam? _

_We watched a Gundam movie last night! He didn't seem to care…wait he didn't care about the movie! _

_It was an awesome movie! Well, he cried when he saw Toy Story 3. _

_And he even liked all of the Dragon Ball movies. _

_Why doesn't he like Gundam?_

Hayate knocked on the door. Hiro opened the door, already awake and was eating breakfast. "Do you like Gundam?" Hayate immediately said as Hiro saw him.

"What?" Hiro answered. "Are you crazy? No!"

"What?" Hayate squeaked. "You have to like Gundam! I like Gundam!"

"I like Macross Frontier better." Hiro mentioned.

"You bastard!" Hayate called him. "You like that show but you hate Gundam! Go die!"

"It's my life." Hiro said. "Did you come to my place just to yell about anime?"

"No!" Hayate cooed. "Yes…no…kind of…IT ENDED UP THAT WAY!"

Hiro quickly covered Hayate's mouth and pulled him towards him and closed the door. "You idiot! My neighbor might hear you!" Hiro let his arms around Hayate go.

He looked at Hiro nervously and then in complete thought. Hayate chuckled. "Hiro, are you into yaoi?" He suggested.

Hiro lost his composure. "What do you want before I'll punch you with my right arm?"

Hayate put his hands up like he was caught by the police. "I came to talk to my right-hand man." He said in a serious tone.

Hiro nodded his head. "Go ahead."

Hayate let out a deep breath. "Since I became the Vongola 11th, no one seems to care. Do you know why?"

"Yes," Hiro answered, "It's because you didn't truly earn it. Akira-san just gave it to you."

"That's why?" Hayate gasped. "But I was being sincere for Akira! I was doing it for Akira!"

"What about you?" Hiro asked.

"Who cares about me?" Hayate said. "Akira is my god and I respect him!"

"I think there is another reason why." Hiro mentioned.

"Go on!" Hayate urged.

"Well," Hiro continued, "The Vongola really don't have control in Namimori."

Hayate started laugh out loud. "Hiro, you're a freaking idiot! The Vongola controls Namimori! We're the reason why Namimori is a booming metropolitan city. The cops can't touch us."

"Well, the Vongola do have control but that is only because of the Majesty." Hiro said. "Sakura's mother, Hibari-san is in the Vongola but she controls Namimori and its yakuza clans. Without her, there would be no order in the yakuza. Think about it, there has been no major yakuza war in Namimori since the rule of Kai Hibari. Sure, there are some in Tokyo but that's because that is not the home base of the Majesty anymore."

Hayate was impressed. His right-hand man knew more than he let on. "How do you know this?"

"I'm from Ikebukuro." Hiro reminded his friend. "Knowing the way of the mafia guarantees survival."

"Was this before or after you left the Jikken Clan." Hayate wondered.

"Both." Hiro answered. "I knew more as I grew up. My adopted dad was in the gang life before he met my adopted mother. He got out though. No one bothers him anymore."

"Akira can have a life out of the mob!" Hayate smiled. "That is so good. I can tell him that!"

"That's all you got out of that?" Hiro raised a brow. "Well, I guess I can't do anything about your Akira complex."

"Hiro, there is something important I must ask you! My right-hand man, are you considering being on my side for the rest of your life?" Hayate asked.

"No!" Hiro quickly rejected the offer. "I am not your right-hand man. There is no point of being your right-hand man. I was only helping you in the battle because you are my friend. Can we just be friends?"

"No! You have to be my right-hand man!" Hayate demanded. "No boss is a boss without a right-hand man! My father is Uncle Tsuna's right-hand man! My grandfather was the undeclared right-hand man of the Ninth! Since the dawn of the Vongola, the storm guardian is the right-hand man of the Vongola!"

"Then find someone else!" Hiro coldly said. "I have to go to school now." He grabbed his bag. "Are you coming or skipping?" He asked.

"I need to go to school!" Hayate said. "I have to talk to Sakura!"

"You can make her your right-hand woman." Hiro suggested.

"Are you crazy?" Hayate cried.

XXX

Sakura was putting on her clothes after her shower. She put on her NamiMiddle Uniform. She glided on her precious red and yellow armband. She smiled as she saw herself dressed as a disciplinary officer. She grabbed her two fans and put them under her skirt. She then grabbed her bag and exited her room.

Hibari walked out of his room. Sakura bowed to her father. "Good morning Father."

"Good morning." Hibari said. He continued to go to the kitchen. Sakura trailed behind him. As they got closer to the kitchen, they could smell pancakes and eggs from table. Shizuo was dressed in a blue hoodie with a yellow duck printed in the middle along with a pair of white cargo pants. He took a bite of pineapple from the fruit platter.

"Good morning!" Shizuo laughed. He grabbed another piece of pineapple. "The pineapples are all mine!"

"You can keep them." Hibari and Sakura said at the same time. Sakura proceed to her seat and grabbed two pancakes from the serving platter along with a couple of strawberries. She poured herself a glass of soymilk. Shizuo stared at his sister. "What?" Sakura looked back.

"Nothing." Shizuo pouted. "Mommy, I want more eggs!"

"It's coming right up!" Chrome sweetly said from the stove. Hibari walked to the counter to grab a cup of coffee. "Good morning!" Chrome smiled at him. "What are your plans today?"

"Tsuna wants to speak the rings." Hibari muttered. He looked at the Vongola X Cloud bracelet on his wrist. "It's weird. We couldn't hand the rings over to the kids after the party."

"That was weird." Chrome agreed. "I think Tsuna is going to let us keep the rings until the inheritance ceremony comes."

"I don't care." Hibari said.

"Well, the kids would mind." Chrome replied.

"Sakura, do you care that you cannot get the ring until two-four years?" Hibari yelled out.

Sakura looked up from the dining table. "I do not mind Father. I want to get stronger without the help of the rings. After all, they are only proof we are Vongola. It doesn't mean we are not the Vongola Guardians."

"I told you." Hibari smirked at Chrome.

Chrome laughed. "Well then, Sakura, from now on you're with me!" She turned to face the counter that was behind her. "Before you'll become an official cloud guardian, you're going to be a majesty-in-training."

"Chrome, what are you going with this?" Hibari asked.

Chrome smiled back at her husband. "Sakura is going to my place in the future. Unlike you, I'm not going to retire soon so I need to teach Sakura about the Japanese Underworld. It works differently from the Italian mafia anyway."

"You can do what you want unless it gets in the way of Sakura's committee duties." Hibari told her.

"It won't! I just keep her for afterschool." Chrome walked over to Sakura. "So I will pick you up for school from on now!"

"Okay Mother." Sakura answered. "I don't mind. In fact, I was going to ask you about it later."

"Well, we are kind of alike." Chrome said.

"Can I join?" Shizuo asked in a cute voice.

"No." Chrome nicely responded. "You'll hang out with your father."

"NO!" Shizuo cried. Hibari walked up to the table and put his mug on the table. He looked at Shizuo with a cold glare. "I mean YAY!" Shizuo's voice dragged out, creating an uncomfortable setting. "I have to go potty." He lied and slid his way out of the room.

Hibari ignored what just happened. "It's time to go to school." He told his daughter. Sakura bowed her mother goodbye and walked away with her father.

XXX

As they reached the school parking lot, they ran into Ryohei much to Hibari's dismay.

"Hey guys!" Ryohei smiled. "How are you guys this morning?"

"I was in a good mood and you just ruined it." Hibari coldly answered.

"Good morning Ryu." Sakura said to Ryu who have gotten out of the car. He gave her a nod but walked away, brushing her off. "Is he still angry, Sasagawa-san?" She asked Ryohei.

"Yes," Ryohei sighed, "Sakura, you can call me Uncle."

"No. That's weird." Sakura walked away.

"She only calls Tetsuya and Tsuna Uncle." Hibari told his former classmate.

"What about Octopus Head and Yamamoto?" Ryohei asked.

"I think so." Hibari said.

"What about Mukuro? Ryohei asked. Hibari grabbed out his tonfa and struck at the boxer. Ryohei blocked it with his arms crossed. He smiled. "You can't hit me."

"I lost interest." Hibari stood up straightly.

Ryohei looked at Hibari in amazement. "Wow Hibari, you really did soften up! You used to fight me every time you got angry. I guess Chrome is a very good wife."

"Don't talk about my wife." Hibari told him. "I'll see you inside."

"Hey!" Ryohei shouted as Hibari walked away. "I saw the new teacher! Is she replacing what-his-name?" Hibari didn't answer and continued walking. "Hey!" Ryohei yelled again.

Kusakabe walked towards Ryohei. "Ryohei-san, you have to be quieter. I can hear you from the library."

"I'm sorry." Ryohei started to turn red as the students around him laugh. "Hello students." He meekly said.

XXX

"Hello, I'm the new English teacher Jade Miyano. It is a pleasure to be here and I can't wait to work with all of you!" Jade greeted herself. The gym full of students stared blankly at the new teacher. The new teacher Jade Miyano was tall and slim. She wore a black pencil skirt and a white button down blouse along with a pair of black pumps. She had a pretty face, getting looks from the male students. She had brown eyes and dark brown hair. Her long hair was pulled back to the side as a ponytail. Her full bangs lied flat against her head and skimmed her eyelashes. She smiled at the audience making all of the boys blushed.

"The new teacher is quite a looker." Ryohei whispered to Hibari.

Hibari sighed. "She has a boyfriend." He revealed.

Ryohei's face turned red. "Why should I care? I'm married. Hibari, how do you know about her boyfriend?"

"I do a background check on all of my teachers." Hibari stated. He noticed Sakura walking up to him. She bowed. "I need you to go to class for a while." He told her. "The teacher will need help. She's now your homeroom teacher."

Sakura's eyes widen. "Father, are you sure? Teachers don't stay long in that class."

"That's why I need you to help her. The students won't touch her if you're there. Think of this as your training." Hibari said.

"Yes Father." Sakura bowed and walked away.

XXX

Hibari and Kusakabe walked Miyano-sensei to her classroom. "So what is Class 2-C like?" She asked the principal.

"They're a bunch of herbivores." He answered.

"Huh?" Miyano-sensei said. She looked at Kusakabe for answers.

Kusakabe thought for a brief moment. He couldn't really describe the class since they're all different. "Well, I tell you about Class 2-C. They are really _different_ from the other classes."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"They're different." He repeated those words with definite belief.

XXX

Class 2-C was a class full of mobsters. The school was filled with students in gangs but the students in 2-C are on a different level. Each student was a child of a prominent mobster or was the next head of a yakuza clan. There were only 16 students in the class instead of the regular 25 students. It was because many of students come and go. The class started with 25 but decreased as time went on. There were currently 16 students with one in suspension. There were 25 desks in the room so there was a lot of room between the students. They students sat anywhere in homeroom except in Sakura's desk.

The class representative was Miu Konoha. She was 14 years old. She has long and shiny black hair with a braid in the front. Her eyes were blue due to colored contacts and circle lens. She wore a hint of makeup and always smelled like cotton. She wore the uniform normally except for slightly raising her skirt a few centimeters along with black knee high socks. She wore a bright blue watch on her left hand. Her family is the Konoha Clan, experts in the martial arts and were formerly ninjas dating back to the Edo Period. She was eldest daughter of five. She was one of the smart students along with being athletic. Her home cooking was the best out of the class due to raising her younger siblings. Her parents were always trying to kill each other so she stepped up as a young mother. She sat in the first row in the first seat.

Behind her seat was Yuki Fuyuki. Unlike the others, Yuki was completely normal and uninvolved with the mob. The only connection was the fact she grew up with many of the current classmates since pre-kindergarten. She was quiet and loved books. She has short hair. Her appearance was similar to Yuki Nagato from _The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya_ making Hayate called her Yuki Nagato instead. Surprisingly, her real name was Yuki Nagato before her parents divorced and she took her step-father's name.

Natsume Hyuuga was a transfer student last year. He met Hayate and Raito in Class 1-C and quickly became friends. He was from the renowned Hyuuga Clan from the north. His family was in charge of the northern border of the Majesty's territory so they were constantly fighting. Being a family of five boys, Natsume, the youngest, was sent to NamiMiddle to get a peaceful learning experience and in case his family dies, he would be able to carry out its legacy. He has good looks, having black hair and red-orange eyes. He was the class's bad boy. He was always asleep and woke up to melon bread. He seemed cold and distant but he has a soft spot for his friends. His best friend was currently Raito Yagami.

Tohru Hetalia was the heir to the Hetalia Clan which was descended from the Italian Korinthos family in Italy 100 years ago. His Great Uncle was the current boss of the Korinthos Family as his Grandfather is the current Hetalia boss. Tohru had light brown hair and brown eyes from his Italian side. He was a weak boy and easily frightened. His dad is an addicted gamer who decided the 2-D world was better than real life leaving Tohru to take his place as the next head. Even so, Tohru loves his father and made sure he get his three daily meals and his games.

Class 2-C also had foreign exchange students from England and France. Surprisingly, there were 2 sets of triplets. The first set of triplets was the Austen Brothers. Edward was the eldest. He had long and wavy golden blonde hair and blue eyes. He was in the drama club and in love with poetry and Shakespeare. He was currently dating Jennifer of the Ashford triplets and always hung out with her and her sisters which he hated. Edwin was the middle son. He had short dirty blond hair with natural red and brown highlights. He is a member of the tea club, mixing his love for Japanese and English tea. He was friends with Hayate who comes to his club to steal tea. The youngest was Ed. He had a long blonde hair bob half pulled back to a ponytail. He was an ace of the archery club. He doesn't talk unless he was talking to his brothers. Hayate called him "Cool Kid" because he was very cool when he shot his bow.

The next set of triplets was the Ashford sisters. They sat in the front. They looked identical, having the same hairstyle and hair color. You could only tell them apart by the scarf around their neck. Jennifer was blue. Jenny was white. Jen was red. They were all in the fashion club. Each of them is in love with the Austen brothers but only one was actually dating one. Jennifer loves Edward. Jenny loves Edwin but he ignores her. Jen loves Ed but he was currently crushing on Yuki Fuyuki.

Yuki's next door neighbor was Raito Yagami, the next head of the Yagami Clan. Raito was currently suspended for breaking a large amount of school rules. His best friends were Natsume and Sakura. He grew up with Hayate, Ryu, Nami and Sakura. He had dark brown eyes and hair and a baby face. He looked like a girl which he hated. He had a secret only a few knew which included Sakura. Nami had a crush on him when they were kids.

XXX

As they made it to the class, Hibari stopped at the door. "Watch out for Hayate Gokudera, Natsume Hyuuga and Raito Yagami. Raito is currently not here but time is running out. Watch out for him the most." He told her his last words before retreating back to his office.

"Good luck." Kusakabe said to her.

Before Jade opened the door, she took a deep breath. "Alright, Jade you can do this." She spoke to herself. She opened the door and walked in.

Jade reintroduced herself to her new homeroom class. "I can't wait to learn about you boys and girls." She said to her class. Everybody just stared at her, not saying a word. "Is there any questions?" She nervously asked. They all exchanged glances with each other. They were still silent. "There are none? He-he-he well I guess it's time for first period then. What do you have for first period?" She looked at her chart and then at Miu, the class representative.

"We have gym with Class 2-A." She said. At the sound of a dropped pencil, an intense aura was felt throughout the class.

Sakura sighed. "Not this again."

"What's going on?" Miyano-sensei wondered.

"IT'S DODGE BALL TIME!" Hayate grabbed out his gym bag and stood on top of his desk. "Let's beat the hell out of those assholes from 2-A!" He jumped off the desk and led the class to the gym lockers. Everybody grabbed their bags and exited the room.

"Let's beat those losers!" Natsume shouted.

"Hell yeah!" Miu said.

"Um…can we not yell?" Yuki quietly asked.

Hiro stood behind. He looked at Sakura who was still sitting in her desk. "What?" Hiro reacted to the commotion. "Sakura-san, what is going on?"

"Yes, please explain." Miyano-sensei asked.

Sakura sighed. "Well, Class 2-C and Class 2-A basically HATE each other."

"Oh." Hiro said. It was then he realized something. "Wait, isn't Yamamoto-san in 2-A?"


	55. Dodge Ball and Anime

**Thank you for all of the reviews. I got a little case of writer's block but it's gone now. School is back and I'm stuck with a ton of homework =( A whole week of school makes you forget EVERYTHING and I mean EVERYTHING.**

**I checked the poll and Hiro Takagi is by far the fan favorite followed by Yin and Zero. Keep voting! Remember, you can pick up to three characters. It's a long list but I didn't want to leave anyone out.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Class 2-C walked into the gym, already dressed for dodge ball. Hiro walked over to Hayate who was pretending to catch the ball. "Why do we hate Yamamoto-san's class?" He asked.

Hayate stopped practicing as he heard Class 2-A arrived with Ryohei. He laughed evilly at Hiro. "We hate class 2-A because they are a bunch of assholes and they must be taught a lesson!"

"I'm confused." Hiro answered.

Ryu sipped his bottle of water. "We hated each other since last year for unknown reasons. No one really knows why."

"Why do you hate someone and not know why?" Hiro wondered. He sighed. "This class is crazy." He looked at Zero. "Zero, can you think of a reason?"

Zero looked at Hiro with blank eyes. He held onto a red ball. "Falcon, what is dodge ball?"

Hiro gasped. "You got to be kidding me. You don't know how to play."

"I don't." Zero said. "I spend my time fighting, not playing sports."

Hayate appeared out of nowhere and in front of Zero's face. He smirked. "All you have to do is hit the asses from 2-A until they are all hit."

"Don't tell Zero to be violent!" Hiro yelled.

"Isn't he already violent?" Hayate rhetorically asked. "I think yes." He nodded his head. "Class 2-A, we're going to kick your ass!" He ran up to the court with the others.

Sakura lined the ten balls up on the line. She walked back to the bench. She looked at Yuki and the Ashford triplets. "You are not playing?"

Yuki shook her head. "I'm not good at sports."

"It's not mandatory." The Ashford triplets answered at the same time.

"Yuki Nagato! Get your alien butt over here!" Hayate shouted. "We need the Data Integration Thought Entity for the game!"

"My name is Yuki Fuyuki. I'm not an alien." She spoke quietly.

Sakura glared at Hayate. "Do not pick on a student with your anime references."

"Whatever," Hayate said, "Her name _was_ Yuki Nagato."

"Hayate," Ryohei walked up to him, "You are very energetic so you need to spread it to the rest of your classmates preferably Ryu!"

"Ok, Uncle Ryohei." Hayate sweetly answered. "I will destroy you." He watched the other class stretched.

Class representative Takuma Amatsu walked up to him. Takuma was quite the handsome student. He had dyed strawberry blonde hair with dark lowlights. His eyes were hazel. "Hayate Gokudera, don't you mobsters have better things to do? You can never beat me." He smirked.

"Takuma," Hayate screeched, "Today, we will settle the score." They stared at each other with so much hate; Edwin had to drag him to the back. The two classes stared at each other. The room was surrounded with a killer feeling.

Hiro felt the tension. "Hey, aren't we playing dodge ball?"

PFFF! Ryohei blew the whistle. "It's dodge ball time!"

Everybody ran towards the middle to grab the balls. Class 2-C managed to get five balls. Hayate, Hiro, Natsume, Miu and Ed held the balls. Class 2-A got five balls in their control. Two were taken by Takuma. One was with Nami. Nami's eyes glowed like the stars. She threw one _hard_ at the mob class. Ryu stepped in the way, getting hit.

"Ryu!" Ryohei yelled. "You're supposed to dodge the ball!"

"I don't like gym." Ryu answered and went back to the bench and sat next to Sakura.

Natsume threw the ball at the other class, taking five out. He caught one ball and threw back to the thrower, knocking him out of the game. Miu threw the ball at Nami. She caught it. Nami scanned the area to look for any weak links. She gripped the ball tightly and threw it at Hetalia.

Hetalia noticed the ball and quickly threw out a white flag. The ball hit him. "Nami, you got a warning." Ryohei said.

"Ah man!" Nami shouted. She jumped in dodge a direct hit.

Hetalia sat next to Sakura. "Wow, the white flag Hayate gave last year really works!" He told her.

"You do know there is an anime character named Hetalia right?" Sakura said. "That's why he gave you it." Hetalia remained silent and shocked. "I'm deeply sorry." She bowed her head.

Hayate threw the ball at Takuma. He grabbed others and threw it at the same target. He really wanted Takuma out.

A student from 2-A threw the ball at Zero. Zero sliced the ball in half with his bare hands. The student quivered. "Zero, you're supposed to catch the ball!" Hiro yelled. As he told Zero that, someone threw a ball at Hiro, getting him out. Zero's eyes widen at seeing his brother get hurt. He angrily grabbed the ball and threw the ball in a fury. He took out the student. The impact was so hard; the student was pushed back, knocking out 10 students. "Falcon, I avenged you."

Hiro sighed. "You don't have to try so hard and you only took out one."

"Zero, you did great! We took out more than half the class!" Hayate said proudly. "What do you say to that, Takuma?"

Takuma smirked. "We took out more than half too." Hayate looked over to the bench to see Miu and Natsume on the bench.

"This is the end Hayate!" Nami threw the ball at him.

Hayate gasped. "You traitor!' He dramatically fell to the ground the second before the ball hit him.

"Nami, you're out!" Ryohei whistled.

"What?" Hayate and Nami cried.

"Edwin-kun took you out." Ryohei pointed to Edwin throwing the ball up and down. "He got you out before the ball reached Hayate."

"I did felt something touch me." Nami realized. She sorrowed as she went to her team's bench. "I can't believe I was out because of a guy I didn't notice."

"Edwin, you really are plain!" Hayate gave Edwin a thumb up. "Edwin, you're the best."

Edwin got hit by Takuma. "And now you're out." Takuma grinned.

"I'm going to ignore what you just called me, Hayate." Edwin walked away. "I'm not going to give you any tea."

"No!" Hayate gasped. He jumped back as Takuma tried to get him while he was distracted. "You play dirty."

"I play according to the rules." Takuma said. "It's just me and you."

Hayate grabbed a ball near his feet. He gripped the ball tightly. "Let's finish this." Hayate grinned. Takuma held onto a ball. They stared at each other intensely. They threw their balls at the same time and dodged to the right. They both grabbed another and threw again, only to have it collide together in the air. Hayate ran for a ball near the bench. Takuma leaped forward and grabbed one ball near the front. He flipped his body and threw the ball at Hayate. He sensed it coming and grabbed the ball and threw it quickly. The balls both hit Takuma and Hayate.

"It's a tie! It's time to hit the showers!" Ryohei shouted. "That was an extreme game. Keep it up next time."

"Aw man!" Everybody groaned.

Hayate scoffed. "Next time Takuma," Hayate held his fist up and pointed it towards Takuma's direction, "I'll beat you."

"Yeah right Hayate." Takuma pointed his tongue out before heading towards the lockers.

"I want to kill that guy!" Hayate screamed. Hiro grabbed Hayate's shoulder. "What?" Hayate looked at Hiro.

Hiro sighed. "What's with you and that boy? Tell me everything." His eyes turned serious nearly freaking Hayate out.

"Falcon, you're still the same. You don't want to be out of the loop." Zero said. "Curiosity kills the cat."

Everybody stared at him. "Zero, don't treat me as a child." Hiro asked politely.

XXX

During lunch time, Hayate was eating in the roof top with Hiro, Zero and Natsume. Everybody stared at Hiro's plain lunch box consisted of rice. "What?" Hiro asked.

"Do you want some of my lunch?' Zero shoved a pineapple rice ball into Hiro's mouth. "You need to eat more." Zero told him.

Angie entered the rooftop, holding onto her purple lunchbox. She sat down between Hiro and Zero and quietly opened her bento.

Hayate spit out his drink as he saw her lunch. Her lunch was pork fried rice, grilled chicken and mixed vegetables. "Did you make this Angie?" He asked.

Angie shook her head. "Futa-san made it." she looked at Zero. "He made Zero's lunch too."

"Why?" Hiro asked.

"It's his job to feed us." Zero answered. He looked at Hiro with concern. "Falcon, are you eating enough? You can live with us if you want."

"No, it's okay." Hiro replied. "I eat fine besides I don't want to be a bother to Futa-san."

"He's never home. He's always out with a woman." Angie revealed.

Hiro and Hayate blushed. "_Nice_." Natsume grinned and ate a piece of his melon bread. "What are with you two?" He looked at the two friends.

"It's nothing!" They answered at the same time. Hayate looked at Hiro. "So what did you want to know?"

"Why do you hate Amatsu-kun?" Hiro asked.

Hayate smiled. "Do you really want to know?" Hayate seriously said. Hiro nodded his head without the slightest thought. "It started in preschool." His mind drifted back to a couple of years ago. He remembered every single detail. "It was around lunchtime when it happened. My teacher was handing out milk and cookies. Takuma sat in a table next to mines. He told me there was a spider. As I look away, he stole my cookies and ate it right in front of me!"

Hiro smacked him in the back of the head. "What kind of reason was that?"

"It was cookies made from Aunt Chrome! She makes the best cookies ever!" Hayate defended himself. "Besides, we hated each other since preschool. We always fought with each other but never found out which one was better. We are equal at fighting, running; swimming, cooking and we both know how to assemble a gun under five seconds! I can never beat him!"

Natsume smacked his two hands together. "Oh yeah, that reminds me. Takuma-kun is the son of the chief of police."

"He is?" Hiro asked.

Natsume nodded his head. "Yes, he is. That's why we hate class 2-A. They are all good at sports and the majority of them are children of the police officers or government officials."

"What?" Hiro said.

"The mafia and the police are enemies. It's only natural." Zero said as he drank his water.

"That makes no sense!" Hiro screamed.

Hayate gulped down his entire bottle of soda. "Yeah, Class 2-A thinks they are better than us mobsters! We are going to teach them a lesson!"

"You guys are crazy." Hiro said.

"You're in this too, Takagi-kun." Natsume mentioned. "After all, you are Hayate's right-hand man."

Hayate's eyes brighten as he looked at Hiro. Hiro could immedaitely tell what was going through Hayate's head. _Natsume said you're my right-hand man! You ARE my right-hand man! _Hiro broke his chopsticks. "I am not your right-hand man!"

"Falcon, you need to control your anger." Zero calmly said.

"Don't lecture me!" Hiro yelled at him.

Angie touched Hiro's shoulder. Her looks showed concern for her long time friend. Hiro leaned back. "I'm sorry. I'm not fit to be human."

"Don't worry Hiro! You still be my right-hand man!" Hayate jumped on him. "I love you for who you are!"

"Get off of me!" Hiro yelled.

"You cannot defeat me! After all, I am Hayate Gokudera!" Hayate grinned. He hugged him more tightly, refusing to not let him go. Hiro pushed Hayate off. The soda bottle in Hayate's hand was accidently threw off of the roof. Hayate and Hiro watched in shock. Hayate leaned over the edge to search for his drink. He looked around. "I don't see it." Hayate looked straight down to see his spilled drink. "I found it!" He smiled. His smiling face drastically changed as he saw what hit his soda bottle. Takuma looked up in the air, angrily at Hayate. "Takuma…" Hayate's voice started to deepen as he pronounce Takuma's name with anger.

"Hayate…" Takuma raged.

"You should apologize to him." Hiro pointed out.

"Hell to the no! I'm not saying sorry to an ass like him!" Hayate grimaced. "I rather die."

Hiro sighed. He went back to the others. "Hyuuga-kun, who took of him when he's like this?"

"I think it was Sakura." Natsume said. "Or Ryu…or was it Yamamoto-san?" He wondered.

"Great." Hiro sighed heavily. "I'm going to die of a headache."

XXX

"I will beat you Takuma!" Hayate declared. He pointed his fingers at Takuma who was getting his shoes out of his lockers. Hiro, Zero and Angie walked behind him. They wondered what Hayate was doing.

Takuma sighed and then ignored his long time rival. He put on his shoes. "I have to go to the dojo but you're welcome to come. But let me remind you that in the dojo, you must play by the rules."

"I don't use underhand tricks." Hayate said. "You are just using a stereotype."

"I'm not profiling anyone. I'm just stating the obvious. Wasn't it you who tried to blow up my lunch in third grade and tried to put fire crackers in my underwear during the school camping trips?" Takuma recalled. "You're the one who always plays dirty."

"Well, who was the one who brought a water gun to school and squirted it at everyone to make it look they peed their own pants?" Hayate remembered.

"It was you." Takuma said. "You got beat up by Sakura-san."

"Then who was the one who put the smoke bomb in the cafeteria in fifth grade?"

"It was you again."

"You put snakes in the teacher lounge!"

"You did that in first grade."

Hayate huffed. He decided to pull out his trump card as he noticed Li walking by with Yin. "You saw Sakura _naked_!" Hayate said it quite loud enough for Li to hear.

"What?" Li stopped in his tracks. "Who saw Sakura-chan naked? I'll kill them!" He clenched his fists and saw Takuma. "It was you?" He got ready to punch him.

"What?" Takuma's face turned red. Hayate smiled triumphantly. Takuma leaned forward to Hayate. "You asshole!" He glared at him. "We were five years old!"

"Li-senpai doesn't know that." Hayate stuck his tongue out.

"You're pathetic Hayate Gokudera." Takuma stood up straightly and decided to pull out his trump card. "Say Hayate, you called yourself an anime god because everybody you know is similar to anime, right?" He smiled.

Hayate became cautious at Takuma. _What was he planning? _"Yes and so what?" He looked up. "Natsume is from _Gakuen Alice_. Raito is from _Death Note_. Hetalia is from _Hetalia_. Miu's last name is Konoha and that's the hidden leaf village in _Naruto_. Li-senpai is from _Card Captor Sakura_. Roku-senpai looks like Kanda Yu and Alto Saotome. Gilbert-san is _Pandora Hearts_. Sebastian is _Black Butler_. Hiro has the same nickname Falcon from _Bloody Monday_. Zero reminds me of every scary anime character who is a swordsman. Yuki Nagato is the lookalike alien from _Haruhi Suzumiya_. What of it?"

Takuma smirked. "What about Sakura-san, Nami-san and Ryu-san?"

Hayate gulped. "What about them?"

"What anime are they from?" Takuma asked.

Hayate nervously chuckled. "Sakura is Card Captor Sakura."

"There are a lot of girls named Sakura in anime but no one like her." Takuma retorted. "Your friends are like their parents, right, the Vongola Guardians?"

"Yes!" Hayate answered proudly. "So?"

"Your parents are not anime characters." Takuma spoke the burning truth to Hayate.

Hayate cracked. Takuma was right. They weren't anime characters. They were awesome adults but they were not anime characters. They are 100% original. Hayate couldn't say anything back. Takuma was right and that sucks. Takuma laughed as he realized he stumped Hayate. "Well, I see you next time, loser." A hundred swords went through Hayate's pressure points. His body hurt even if he wasn't really in pain.

"No!" Hayate screamed. "My parents are not anime characters!"

"You just realized that now?" Hiro said. He couldn't believe the boy who was the Vongola 11th could be very and very stupid. "You are a complete idiot!" He yelled.

"Mom, Hiro is picking on me!" Hayate cried. He looked at Zero for help.

"Falcon, you need to be nice to others." Zero said, unconsciously taking the role of a mother. "Angie is right in front of you."

"Stepfather, are you okay?" Angie asked without the slightest hint of emotions. She stepped back as she looked at Hayate's ring. "Alice said you are the most pathetic male of the male species."

Hayate's tears began to stream down his face. "What? She is _so_ mean for a ring spirit!"

"She's a ring spirit. You can't expect her to be your undying servant." Hiro remarked.

"You're mean! I thought you were my right-hand man!" Hayate pouted his lips.

"I'm not your right-hand man!" Hiro yelled.

"What's with the commotion?" At the sound of the Sakura's voice, the room quieted down. "That's better." Sakura said out loud. Natsume closed his locker and picked up his bag. Sakura looked at him with a tiresome face as she opened her locker. "What is it?"

"I don't know if you remember but Raito's suspension is over by today." Natsume reminded her.

Sakura slammed her locker door shut. "Do not remind me." She murmured. "I need to be extra careful tomorrow or the whole school would be in a mess. I need the Disciplinary Committee to be on their top game tomorrow or there's hell to pay." She sighed.

"Who is she talking about?" Hiro wondered.

Hayate laughed. "Wow, Zero was right, you are curious. Raito is coming back tomorrow after four months of suspension."

"Four months?" Hiro couldn't even breathe. "What did he do to get suspended for that long?"

"He put a teacher into a coma." Hayate happily smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Hiro wondered. "This is so wrong."

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Anime Tea Club =) **

**Review!**


	56. Anime Tea Club

"It's the end of the world." Hayate said to his British friend Edwin Austen.

Edwin nodded his head. "If we don't find what we need, it's over. We can't save it."

"There has to be another way." Natsume muttered. "But what can we do? We're out of options. The Princess is not helping us anymore."

"My guardians are against me. I have no one to count on." Hayate said in the most serious tone of all of his serious moments.

"We only need two then we can survive." Edwin yelled. "We're so close! It can't end this way!" Natsume slapped Edwin across the face to knock some sense into him. Edwin was brought back to reality. "Thanks."

Natsume sighed. "We have Raito but that's one less. We need one more."

Hayate started to laugh. Edwin and Natsume stared at the certified freak. Hayate realized his laugh was getting nowhere with his friends. He cleared his throat. "When a boss is in great need of help, it's his right-hand man that gets the job done."

Natsume raised a brow. "Do you mean Takagi-san? Are you sure?"

"He is just like us." Hayate answered. "He can help us. We only need one more member to keep the Anime Tea Club alive." The three friends of class 2-C stared at the paper posted on a wooden door.

**Dear Anime Tea Club members, **

**Due to the lack of members, the Student Council will disband the club unless there is an increase in members by the end of the week, Saturday. Failure to reach the minimal five members will lead to disbandment and all of the materials and funds will go to the Disciplinary Committee. **

** Sincerely,**

** The Madame President**

"See!" Hayate pointed his finger at the paper. "Sakura is now my mortal enemy!"

"I can't beat up the Majesty's daughter!" Natsume groaned. "I'll be the laughing stock of the Japanese Family Alliance."

Edwin sighed. "Hibari-san is scary. It would be best to give up now."

Hayate ripped the paper off of the door and tore it to pieces. "Listen up!" He yelled. "As President of the Anime Tea Club, I will not let this club go under. I swear on my life!"

Edwin and Natsume blankly stared at him. "I'm the President." Edwin spoke. "Since this was originally the tea club."

Hayate scoffed. "Who cares? It's not my fault there was no anime club and the tea club have no members. It was my idea to rename the tea club to the Anime Tea Club!"

Natsume chuckled. "It's too bad. We have everything in there. Now I have to go home early. I don't like my apartment. It's too cramped."

Hayate smirked. He looked closely at his melon bread obsessed friend. "Don't tell me, Natsume Hyuuga is not a clean freak."

"I have no time to clean. My family is up north fighting in a war zone." Natsume replied.

"That doesn't have anything to do with you." Edwin remarked. He picked up the pieces on the floor and threw it out in the nearby trash can. "Well, we need Takagi-kun to join the club. Hayate, where is he right now?"

"School's over," Hayate thought, "But his shoes are still in his lockers."

"Didn't he go to the teacher's room to get some papers?" Natsume remembered Takagi leaving early to get some missed homework assignments. "We have to go see Miyano-sensei."

"Off to the Teacher's Room!" Hayate raised his arm up and started to lead the way.

"Like I said, I'm the President." Edwin reminded him.

XXX

Edwin, Hayate and Natsume ran into Miyano-sensei as she walked down the stairs. "Sensei!" They called out. Miyano-sensei stopped in her tracks and looked at her three students.

"Hello boys." She gave them a huge smile.

"Did Hiro left?" Hayate asked.

Miyano looked up to remember. "He left a few minutes ago to find a book. He must be at the library now."

"Thank you!" They said to her and ran away.

"Bye boys. Do your homework!" Miyano-sensei waved them goodbye. She turned around to see Yin and Li walking down the stairs. "Hello boys." She gave them her bright smile.

"Good night Sensei." Li muttered and walked past her.

Yin walked slower than Li. He returned a smile back at the new English Teacher. "Do you like your new day job?" He whispered.

She smirked. "I hope you boys do your five page essay. It's due tomorrow." She told them.

"Whatever." Li muttered.

XXX

The three members of the Anime Tea Club entered the quiet library. There were several students still around and reading books. They split up to search for Hiro. Hayate immediately went to the manga section only to see no one there which appalled him. Natsume stayed in near the information desk and skimmed through the magazines rack. Edwin went to the English Literature section. Edwin looked through the aisles and saw a beautiful girl staring at the books up on the shelves.

"Isn't that the new girl?" Edwin thought. He swore he saw her with his classmate Zero. From what he knew, Zero was Hiro's brother. "Um…" Edwin walked up to Angie. He tried to think of words to say but he was too mesmerized in her doll-like beauty.

Angie noticed him. She stared at him for a few seconds and then turned around to the bookshelf behind her. She took out a book and leaned forward to the now empty space. "Hiro, someone is here for you." She spoke delicately.

Edwin was shocked. She knew what he was thinking. Hiro walked around the bookcase and noticed Edwin Austen. He bowed his head. "Hello Austen-kun. You were looking for me?"

Edwin, caught off guard, cleared his throat. "Yes, Hayate wants to see you. He's here somewhere." He looked around the books. He followed the two students from Ikebukuro to the manga section. To their dismay, Hayate has completely forgotten his search for Hiro and was reading manga.

Hayate heard the footsteps and smiled. "Hey guys." He spoke so innocently. He looked at Angie and Hiro. "Where's Zero?"

"He's asleep in a couch." Hiro answered. "What do you want?"

Hayate smirked. "I have a task for you. You are the only one I can count on. Will you help me?"

Hiro's smile went away. Hayate was acting very serious. Something bad must have happened for him to be like this. Hiro could only conclude his much from Hayate's facial expressions. "What is it?"

"You have to join the Anime Tea Club." Hayate revealed his plan.

Hiro sighed. He couldn't believe he took Hayate serious for a second. "No." He bluntly answered and walked away.

"You have to!" Hayate yelled, ignoring the comments from the other students and followed Hiro out to the hallway. "We need one more member!"

"I have work. I have no time for clubs." Hiro answered. "I'm sorry but I cannot join."

"I'll join." Angie said. Hiro and Hayate stared at her.

Hayate smiled. "Really?" His eyes lightened up. "Angie, you're the best unlike a certain right-hand man." Hayate glanced at Hiro.

Hiro scoffed. "Angie, are you allowed to join after school activities?" He asked her.

Angie nodded her head. "I have to be back at 8 o'clock with Zero."

"She can join!" Hayate laughed. "So you can't do anything about it, Hiro!"

"Where's Zero?" Hiro looked around. "He has a say."

The group went to Zero who was coming out of the bathroom. Hayate grabbed onto him and told him everything.

"She can join." Zero said. "It's her choice."

"YAY!" Hayate leaped into the air.

Natsume smirked. He put his hands behind his head. "I ran into him and talked him into joining. So Takagi-kun, you must join."

"Falcon, you have to join." Zero told him. "We have to stick together."

"We don't have to stick together." He muttered. "I have work though." Hiro said.

"It doesn't matter." Edwin mentioned. "You only have to come once a week."

"We now have three more members!" Hayate clapped his hands. "We must celebrate at once!"

Edwin turned around and started walking to the clubroom. "We have some cookies and tea at the room. Let's go."

As they walked, Hayate leaned over with the three Jikken Weapons. "The club is a mix of tea and anime. We talk or watch anime while drinking tea. Edwin is the tea club member while Natsume, Raito and I are the anime club members."

"I don't watch anime." Zero said. "But I do like tea."

Angie walked slowly. "I'll join for you Step-father."

"You really are taking advantage of her." Hiro whispered to Hayate.

"I am not!" Hayate stuck his tongue out.

"I want to be closer to my creator. I have no need for Step-Father." Angie revealed.

"Alice is still popular." Hayate took note. "I can never win." He sadly said.

"We really don't care." Hiro and Zero said.

Natsume let out a sound as he reached to the club. "Oh! Raito should be inside."

Edwin realized it too. "You're right! His suspension is over but he wasn't in class today."

"He was probably skipping." Hayate added. "Sakura was in class so he must have been avoiding her.

Edwin froze before turning the knob. "Hayate, why don't you open the door?"

"Why?" Hayate cocked a smile. "Is it because Raito must have put up a trap on the door? You're the president. You can do open it."

"You can be President old mighty freak." Edwin said without a care. Truthfully, no one care about the title if Raito put up a prank.

"I will gladly open the door as the President of the Anime Tea Club!" Hayate reached down and turned the knob. "Door opens!" He opened the door only to have a bucket of water fell into his head. The water wetted his hair and shoulders then the bucket dropped down and hit him hard on the skull. "OW! HOT WATER!" He screamed. "Raito, you're dead!" He glared at his longtime friend. "As Raito Yagami, you must be Kira yet you act like a jokester."

"Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!"! Raito laughed. "You can never get away from the master of pranks, Raito Yagami!"

Natsume pushed Hayate out of the way and went to sit down in the kotatsu. "Raito, you skipped class."

Raito laughed. "I was detained by Principal Hibari." His voice was lower and his eyes became droopy. "I was so scared. He tied me up into a corner and made me watch him do work. It was so boring! I thought I was going to die! He even made my best friend Sakura punched me in the face to show if I mess with school property, they will punish me." Raito slumped himself into a cushion. He looked up at the three students he never met. "Who are them?" He pointed at them.

"How rude!" Hayate yelled. "This is my family!" He gladly showcased. "Hiro is my storm guardian and right-hand man. Zero is my rain guardian. Angie is my stepdaughter."

Raito's eyes brightened. "Wow, Hayate, I didn't you got married!"

"I didn't." Hayate laughed.

Raito immediately remembered Zero's name and gotten angry. "You're Zero?" His voice was rising. He was getting angry. "I challenge you to a fight!" He grabbed Edwin's mitten as Edwin placed the cookies down the table and threw it on the ground. "No one messed with Sakura without any punishment!" He announced. "In the name of the Yagami Clan, I will defend the Princess's honor."

Hayate grabbed a cookie and ate it. "Sakura's over it. Besides, they are both my guardians. I can't have them fighting. They can't like be Principal Hibari and Mukuro. Sakura already hates a certain senpai."

Raito scoffed. "Zero beat up Sakura! He must pay!" He looked at his best friend Natsume. "How come you didn't do anything? Sakura's the princess."

Natsume sighed. "I would have but the Majesty told the clans to not do anything. It was four months ago. Sakura has gotten over it, I think."

"She hasn't!" Raito revealed. He glared at Zero. "Sakura was deeply hurt from it. All summer, she never left her house! She stayed in her room all day. She acts tough but she's not!" This was new to Hiro and Hayate. They never knew that. She told them, she was going through training so she can never come out.

Zero grabbed Raito's collar. "I regret fighting Sakura but I wasn't the one who tortured her. I took care of the guy. So if you want to fight me, you have to put your life on the line." He menacingly spoke. "I don't go easy on a duel."

Hiro smacked Zero at the back of the head. "Zero, don't fight! We're at school."

"Yeah, Raito, let's not fight." Hayate said. "We're all friends."

"Why should I be friendly to him?" Raito scoffed. "I rather write his name on the Death Note and make him die the worst possible way ever."

"You can do that since you don't know his real name." Hayate added. He looked at Natsume to do something.

Natsume shrugged his shoulders. "Zero-kun beat up Li."

"So? Anyone can." Raito remarked.

"Li-senpai is kind of weak compared to the others." Hiro realized. He looked at the two boys trying to kill each other. "You guys got off in the wrong start! Can we start over?"

"No." They both said at the same time.

"Angie, do something!"Hiro whispered loudly. "You can stop them."

Angie stared at Zero and Raito. After a few seconds, she walked up to them. She whispered something into Raito's ear that immediately shook him. He stared to sweat as Angie whispered quiet words into is ears. "I'm deeply sorry. Let's start over." Raito bowed.

"What?" Everybody said.

"No." Zero answered. "Never." Angie touched Zero's arm. "Yes, let's start over." He said as he looked at Angie's emotionless face. They unwittingly shook hands.

"I'm so proud of my stepdaughter." Hayate faked his tears.

"I wonder what she said to him." Hiro wondered.

Raito clenched his fists. He remembered Angie's words. _I'll tell everybody your deepest darkest secret._ Natsume looked at his friend. "Raito, are you going to eat any cookies?" Edwin poured tea into everybody's cups.

Raito snapped out of it. "Sure." He muttered and sat down beside Edwin.

Hayate sipped his tea. "This is delicious!" He smacked his lips. "Edwin, did you made anything else?"

"I only made cookies." Edwin said. "I'll make something else tomorrow." He broke a cookie in half and ate one half neatly.

"So what are we doing today?" Hiro said. "Don't you have to register us into the club?"

Hayate froze. "Holy shit! We must do it now before the student council leaves!" He got up. "President, where are the papers?"

"You're the President now. It's your responsibility!" Edwin yelled.

"But I don't know where the papers are!" Hayate whined. "Natsume?"

Natsume took out melon bread out of his bag. "Dunno."

"I just got back." Raito shrugged his shoulders and continue eating.

"If you're the president, you should be more organized!" Hiro yelled.

"I just got the title five minutes ago!" Hayate cried.


	57. Anything Goes

Jade Miyano was the new English Teacher at NamiMiddle School. She was increasingly popular with both the male and female students. The boys love her looks and the girls love her personality. Even though she was the well liked teacher of the entire faulty, she gave out a lot of homework.

It was a few minutes before the bell rang. Sadly, the English class was at the end of the day which meant students were half-asleep or starting on other homework. In the school, teachers were strict and became stricter due to higher test scores. English class was usually the easy class because the teacher was either not fluent in the language or was basically terrible at explaining the English language. Luckily, the majority of the students spoke English due to their parents. Class 2-C rarely cared about English class since it was an easy breeze and the only tests were vocabulary. Miyano-sensei changed that.

"Alright, class!" Miyano perked up before everybody packed their bags. "I have a homework assignment for you!" The kids' faces expressed pain and annoyance. No one wanted to do homework on a Sunday. "It's an easy A!" The kids' faces lit up. Everybody wanted good grades or needed them to avoid their mother's hour long lecture, cough Ryu. Miyano-sensei handed the papers to the Miu who passed it back to the others. "It's an essay that has to be written in English. Do not use the internet because I can tell." She smiled at the male students. "You have to write an essay about anything." The students paused. What? What kind of assignment was that? It seemed to be pretty easy. "But I want an oral presentation and a written essay at least three pages. Remember, you can write about anything. Let your mind run wild." She turned around and erased the chalkboard as the bell rang.

The students began to talk about the assignment. Hayate walked out with his friends. "What an easy assignment."

The following day:

"I don't get this at all!" Hayate screamed.

Hayate became frustratingly confused with the assignment. Sunday morning, he stared at his desktop screen for minutes until the light began to hurt his eyes. His mind was completely blank which shocked Hayate because he had so much to say. He looked back on the paper Miyano-sensei gave him for the assignment. Even if he read it a thousand times, he couldn't get it. He can write about anything.

But that was the problem.

Anything

What can he can write about that was interesting and exciting? He didn't want to write about anything that another student can write about. There was a large range of topics he can choose. He can write about anime but there was a high chance any member of the Anime Tea Club could write it too. He could write about Korean culture or KPOP but the class will absolutely fall asleep. He knew Miu watched Japanese dramas and he already heard her talking it with Fuyuki. He can write about the mafia but everybody was in the mafia so it would be a pointless report.

"I have to call Hiro." Hayate grabbed his phone and called his right-hand man.

"Hello?" Hiro answered from his bed. He was asleep due to working all night. Life was hard for a 14 year old student living alone. His eyes were weary and dark. His hair was not combed. Hiro was basically tired and did not like his Sunday 12 hour sleep to be disturb by phone calls. "Make it quick." He growled.

"Yikes." Hayate said. "Did you do your essay for English yet?"

"No." Hiro said.

"What are you going to write about?" Hayate asked.

"I don't know…anime?"

"I knew it!" Hayate yelled. "That's so cliché Hiro Takagi. I thought a man of your standards could actually write a decent report." He made fun of him in hopes Hiro will change it and needs help so they can work on it together.

"Shut up." Hiro hanged up on Hayate and went back to sleep.

Hayate nearly dropped his mouth. "Did he hang up on me?" Hayate gasped. "My right-hand man needs to learn some manners." Hayate got up from his desk and headed downstairs. Gokudera was in Italy right now, hanging out with Juudaime. Madeline went too but only because she had to go to Milan to go shopping. Hayate still couldn't believe his parents leave him alone at home while they're off having fun in Europe. It was bad parenting to some people's eyes, notably Kyoko.

Hayate grabbed a coat and headed out for a walk. He thought a walk in the neighborhood would help his creative mind. He picked up his cell phone to call Nami. He knew Nami's class was doing the same assignment. He might get an idea from her.

"Hello?" Nami answered. Nami was in her room, primping and priming as she got ready to head out with a couple of classmates to go shopping. This absorbed her mind completely since she wasn't close with 2-A. Many of them saw her as a mobster since her father was from the Vongola.

"What are you doing for the English essay?" Hayate naturally asked.

"I'm writing about fashion." Nami revealed. This wasn't news to Hayate. He, at least, thought Nami would write about something better than fashion. "Hello?" Nami overheard nothing on the other line.

"Well, see you later." Hayate muttered and hanged up on her. "Maybe I should call Sakura." He looked at Sakura's contact. "She won't answer." He concluded. "Maybe I should go to her house. It's not that far." He walked towards the direction of Sakura's house.

XXX

Hayate couldn't stand going to the Hibari clan alone sometimes. The clan house wasn't scary; it was Principal Hibari that freaked him out. Even Kai Hibari scared the jitters out of him. He cautiously entered the household with his guard up. The servants were roaming around which surprised the Vongola 11th. Hibari didn't like crowds so the servants had to work without being seen. Luckily, Hibari tolerated them in his sight if Chrome was with him.

"Good morning!" Hayate said out loud wondering if the people will finally notice him.

The maids walking by bowed to him. "Sakura-sama is in the living room." One of the maids said.

"Thank you." Hayate replied. The maids bowed and went back to their work. "I wonder what is going on." He looked at them as they leave. He entered the house and took off his shoes. He noticed a bunch of shoes in the front. He wondered if the Hibari family was having a get together. He walked down the hall and noticed loud noises in the living room.

One of the bodyguards saw Hayate and walked towards him. "Sakura-sama, Hayate Gokudera is here." He said.

Hayate waved his hand to see Sakura doing work in the coffee table filled with snacks and laptops. He was shocked to see guests in the living room, eating away the precious snacks Chrome made. "Natsume, Raito and Miu are here." Hayate realized. "I thought I was your friend Sakura!" Hayate cried. "I'm not allowed to come to your house on Sundays!"

"Then why are you here?" Sakura rebutted. Hayate felt like a dagger was pierced through his heart. She folded her arms. "The clans are having a meeting right now."

Raito nodded his head. "The kids are all here so we're doing homework right now."

"The little ones are with Shizuo in the yard." Miu said. "I wondered how my siblings are with Shizuo. Sakura-san, isn't your little brother like your father?"

"No, he's annoying." Sakura answered.

"Of course, you would say that. You're his sister." Natsume said.

"I wouldn't understand since I'm an only child." Raito added.

Sakura ignored her underlings. "So Hayate, what brings you here?" Sakura looked up at him.

"I need help with my English project." Hayate told her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm writing about the long history of woman empowerment." Sakura answered.

"That's so…you." Hayate tried to come up with the words. "I got nothing." He told her.

"That's new." Sakura answered. "You usually have something in your head that makes no sense."

"That's the problem. Everybody knows me really well." Hayate said.

"What did Hiro-kun say?" Sakura asked. "I presume you went to him first."

Hayate nodded his head too. "He's doing anime. We like the same type of anime so I'm not doing it. Maybe I should write about the Vongola."

"We all know about it." Natsume, Raito and Miu mentioned. "Can't you think of something new?" Raito added.

"Maybe I should ask Zero." Hayate sat on the ottoman and dialed Zero's number. Sakura got up from her seat and went to the kitchen. The other line picked up. "Hello Zero." Hayate spoke quietly.

"Hello." Zero answered. "How did you get my number?"

"Hiro gave me it." Hayate said. "What are you writing about for the English essay?"

"I'm writing about the different ways you can kill someone within five seconds." Zero coldly and slightly said with a proud voice.

Hayate couldn't believe a student would write about that in a middle school English paper. Anything goes, Hayate presumed. "I'll talk to you later." He hanged up. "I think my rain guardian is a little sadistic. No, he's pretty much a death maniac yet he acts different when Hiro's around."

"People change when they're around people." Raito said. "Sakura acts a certain way around me when we're alone." Raito smirked. "Are you jealous?"

"You should say that to Li-senpai." Hayate suggested. Raito was bleak. Of course, he's not going to do that. Everybody knew Li can get very jealous when people are closer to Sakura. "Speaking of Li-senpai," Hayate looked at Sakura as she walked in the room with a bowl of strawberries, "Sakura, when are you going out with Li-senpai? You should really throw that dog a bone."

Raito shook his head. He spoke before Sakura could speak. "Sakura only sees Li-senpai as a childhood friend like us. Who knows if she already likes someone else?"

This caught the attention of everyone in the room including the bodyguards. Sakura bit onto a strawberry. "Raito and Hayate, get out of my house." She coldly ordered them. The bodyguards stared intensely at the two boys.

XXX

"Jeez, Raito, you didn't have to step onto that landmine!" Hayate yelled at his fellow anime friend.

Raito laughed. "She was angry already when you called Zero. Don't _you _have any common sense? You do know their relationship is tense, right?"

"I know." Hayate sighed. "I want to bring them closer but I don't know how. My guardians are not really close to each other. Well, Nami likes Hiro. Hiro is family to Zero and Angie. Zero beat up Li and Sakura. Roku-senpai defeated Sakura. Li loves Sakura and hates every guy in the planet that can steal her heart. Sakura's pride was hurt so she dislikes Zero. Hiro doesn't want to be my right-hand man. I have so many internal problems I need to fix them quickly."

"What's the rush?" Raito asked.

"It's September," Hayate said, "That means I have three months until the Vongola Holiday battle."

Raito got what Hayate was saying. "So in order to prove the family and the alliance that you can take over, you must have your guardians united and accept you as their boss."

"Akira's guardians worked because they were united. They were all friends. I'm not saying my guardians need to be the best of friends but I need them to accept each other. I need to put my family together." Hayate said. "But what can I start with first?"

"Well, wasn't the family divided already?" Raito pointed out. "From what I heard from Sakura, you're not close with Ryu anymore."

Hayate frowned. "Yeah, we drifted after he wasn't chosen for the sun guardian."

"Then start with him." Raito suggested. Hayate looked at Raito with hope. "He's part of your family too. Your family doesn't only consist of guardians. You need allies too. It's the same with the Japanese Alliance. The clans are allied under the Majesty. We are the Majesty's strength." Raito pumped up a fist. "Ryu doesn't need to be a guardian to stay in your family. He's a computer genius so he can be like Irie-san."

"You're right, Raito!" Hayate smiled. "Wow, things would go smoothly if you were my right-hand man."

Raito's face turned serious. "I'm Sakura's right-hand man."

Hayate gulped. "I was kidding."

Raito's serious expression was replaced with a gleeful one. "I thought so."

Hayate took a deep breath. "Sakura have some scary friends. Anything goes, right?"


	58. Past Ties

Hiro was heading to school this morning. As he reached Namimori Middle School, he noticed the tight security in front of the school. The disciplinary committee was filled of former gang members that were defeated by Sakura. They all respect her and were her dedicated followers. They were the void of the Sakura fan club. Hiro couldn't believe he knew that Sakura had a fan club. He wondered if she knew almost all of the guys in school are her fans.

"Takagi-san!" Hiro turned around to see Nami Yamamoto walking up to him. She skipped happily as she saw Hiro greeted with a slight nod. Nami's heart skipped a beat. _I'm alone with Takagi-san! Boo-Yah! _"How are you this morning?" Nami spoke in a sweet voice. She flipped a strand of her hair to the side. Nami wondered if Hiro would compliment her hair. She gotten extensions after the Vongola Battle but no one seemed to notice or care. Her hair was much longer now almost at the same length as Sakura's hair. She wanted the red haired boy to notice and fall in love with her.

"Good morning Yamamoto-san." Hiro politely answered. He looked at her hair. "I like your hair but why did you change it?" He asked.

Nami choked. "Well, I hate short hair. I look like a boy. What type of hair do you prefer, Takagi-san?" She fluttered her eyelashes.

Her flirting technique had no effect on the dense 14 year old boy. He answered without a thought. "I like long hair."

Nami smiled. "Really!" Her eyes sparkled. "That's great! I have nice and healthy hair, don't you think?"

Hiro looked straight ahead and smiled. "Yes but I think Sakura-san has very nice hair too."

Nami looked straight to see Sakura patrolling the front gate. Nami couldn't help but be jealous of Sakura's natural beauty. All of the boys love her. She knew plenty of boys who said Sakura was their ideal girl. Nami became scared. What if Hiro liked Sakura rather than her? That would be terrible. She didn't want to lose to her. "Sakura _is_ very pretty. You'll be careful Takagi-san or you have to deal with Raito-kun." She chuckled.

Hiro laughed. "Don't you mean Li-senpai?"

Nami smiled. "Well, Li-senpai too but Sakura has a boyfriend. His name is Raito Yagami. He's in your class."

Hiro was astonished. "You mean the one who put a teacher in a coma is Sakura-san's boyfriend?"

Nami nodded her head. "Yes! She's not your type, right? That would be bad."

Hiro agreed. "Yes but Sakura-san is not my type." He revealed.

Butterflies flew in Nami's stomach. "Who's your type then?" Nami asked. Her heart was beating fast.

Hiro looked at Zero and Angie getting out of Futa's sports car. "Who knows?" He told her. He gave her a smile and headed to Zero and Angie. Hiro noticed Zero's bandaged arm and Angie's tired face before they saw him.

Nami's cheeks turned red. "Takagi-san's smile is so beautiful." She gushed. She twirled around and ended up bumping into someone. "Ow!" She cried.

"You watch where you're going." Edwin said to her and wiped his shirt where she touched him.

Nami stuck at her tongue at Edwin as he walked away. "What a jerk. My classmates are right. Class 2-C is full of rude people." Nami smiled. "Everybody except Takagi-san."

She skipped along to see Hiro walking inside with the two people he considers family. She watched him. He was so handsome. "Get to class Nami." Sakura spoke, using the blow horn at Nami.

Nami covered her ears but it was too late. They were already ringing. "Sakura, leave me alone!" She cried. "Don't you have better things to do?"

"Yes." Sakura replied. "I have to protect the schools from delinquents from other schools."

"Is that important right now?" Nami said. Sakura looked at her childhood friend to explain what she meant. "I need Takagi-san to call me by my first name! That is more important!"

"I don't care for romance." Sakura revealed. "Just tell him you like you already."

"I can't!" Nami cried. "I need to make sure he's not interested in anyone else!"

"Then why are you asking me?" Sakura harshly said. "Go to Hayate for your problems."

"You're right!" Nami smiled. "I need Hayate!"

XXX

"Hell to the no." Hayate paused between each word. He was standing next to Sakura when Nami asked him an obscure question. He couldn't believe this was what he had to deal with the moment he came to school. He wondered if his morning would be better if he skipped school and watched a rerun of Sergeant Frog.

The rain guardian immediately noticed Hayate staring off to the distance as Sakura looked up at the sky. Nami twitched. "Why?" She cried and punched his chest.

Hayate gently pushed the girl off of him. "Nami, Hiro can't have a girlfriend. He doesn't have the time or money for one." He got to the point.

Sakura nodded her head. "Yes, he works all day on Sundays."

Hayate smirked. "So there you have it."

Nami crossed her arms. "But he doesn't have a girlfriend! I don't care about money. I want him as my boyfriend!" Hayate and Sakura stared blankly at her. "I guess the two richest kids in NamiMiddle wouldn't know anything about me and Takagi-san!"

Hayate gently patted Nami on the shoulder. "Nami, your dad is rich. I don't know what you're talking."

Nami froze of this revelation. "My dad is rich?" Her two friends nodded their heads. "What?" She screamed at the tops of her lungs. "I never knew that! That is so unfair. You guys have everything from the latest phone or clothes! My dad barely splurges on anything even on me!"

Hayate and Sakura exchanged glances. Now they knew the reason the rain guardian keeps his bank accounts secret from his daughter. She would plunge him into debt within a week. "Or maybe not," Hayate started to lie, "My dad is Uncle Tsuna's right-hand man and he handles the family finances. Plus, my mom is a former supermodel and kills for a living."

"Yes," Sakura took note of what Hayate was trying to do, "The Hibari clan owns many businesses in Namimori and Tokyo. We have been rich since the beginning of Namimori."

"So the Yamamoto family isn't anything close to our families. That's a given." Hayate ended the lie. They stared at Nami in hopes she believed it for Yamamoto's sake.

"I guess so." Nami agreed. "Your parents work a lot." She let out a huge sigh. "Even so, I want Takagi-san as my boyfriend." She went back to her dream of getting a boyfriend.

Hayate smiled. "I'll ask him."

"Thank you Hayate." Nami hugged him. "You're the best!" She walked away and headed to class as the homeroom bell rang.

"Do you think Hiro like her?" Hayate asked Sakura.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders, indicating she doesn't know. She looked at the corner of her eye to see Ryu walking to Class 2-C. Sakura watched him. Could it be he was listening to their conversation? Sakura nudged Hayate's shoulder. Hayate looked at her and noticed Ryu from behind. "I don't know about Takagi-kun but I do know Ryu likes Nami since we were kids. I thought you want Ryu as your friend again."

"I do." Hayate said. "But he doesn't want to talk to me."

XXX

It was during art class Hayate talked to Ryu again after a few weeks of silence. Well, Hayate always called Ryu or texted him but Ryu never replied. This was getting on Hayate's nerves. It was time for the hands on approach. "RYU!" Hayate screamed.

Ryu jolted and dropped his canvas. He was sitting down on the grassy lawn, drawing the flowers on the bushes. Hayate sat next to him with glee. Ryu looked away. "What do you want?" Ryu asked coldly. "Aren't you going to sit with Takagi-kun?"

Hayate flipped his canvas and started drawing. "Nope, I want to sit with you. After all, we always sit together. Aren't we best friends?"

"Not lately." Ryu replied. "Congratulations on your win. My dad came back home drunk that night."

Hayate laughed. "I know. He challenged Uncle Tsuna to a fight. Of course, my dad fought him instead. You should have been there."

"I don't recall an invitation." Ryu cut in.

Hayate frowned and went back to his work. After a few minutes of complete silence, Hayate couldn't take it anymore. "That's it!" he slammed his canvas but put it neatly to the side to make sure his drawing wasn't ruined. "Why do you hate me? I didn't decide who was in my family. Our parents did!"

"Then how come you didn't defend me?" Ryu burst out. "I wanted to be your guardian since we were little. But then Takagi-kun came into the picture and I became nothing. Do you know that feel? To not be wanted anymore? My dad spent my time trying to turn me into a fighter for nothing. Do you know what's worse? Zero became your rain guardian! How are they your family? What was so great about them that made my dad and uncles changed their minds about me? I want to know. Do you have greater bonds with them or with me? What's different? I thought we were family." Ryu finished what he had to say. He got up and walked into the building. Hayate stood up and watched him go.

Hiro and Zero walked towards him. They heard the outburst from Ryu. "What's wrong?" Hiro asked. "Did something happen?"

Hayate sighed. "I do wonder why the Vongola changed their minds about Ryu. He was a dead ringer to be the sun guardian." He looked at the two brothers. "What about you guys? Do you have my back?"

"Yes, of course." Hiro said. "You are the first friend I ever made. I cherished that."

Hayate smiled. He looked at Zero. "Hiro likes you. That's all I care about." Zero bluntly answered.

"I guess I can take that." Hayate wondered if he can. If he made Hiro dislikes him for one second, Zero would have his head. He came up with the different scenarios to test out how he would kill him. He shuddered. He shouldn't be thinking of ways to kill himself or else his parents would think he was suicidal. "But I need to get Ryu as my friend." He said. He looked at Hiro. "But first things first, Hiro, do you like a girl right now?"

"What?" Hiro's face reddened. He was shock at this blatant attack. He didn't know how to answer to that. "No!" Hiro was heating up and sweating. He didn't like to be on spotlight.

Hayate easily caught his lie. "Then this weekend, why don't we go to the movies?"

"Sure." Hiro said. "But movies cost a lot of money. I need to calculate my finances."

"I'll pay for you!" Hayate yelled. "You just need to go!" He looked at Zero. "What about you?"

"I don't want to."He answered, shocking Hiro and Hayate. "I'm busy." He walked away.

"Whatever Zero does on the weekend is probably more interesting than what we're doing. Do you want to follow him?" His eyes lit up.

"No!" Hiro smacked his friend on the head. "You can't do that to Zero. Besides, he does work for the Vongola whenever they need him. After all, he's doing this as part of your family. He's on parole."

"You can get parole in Vendicare?" This amazed Hayate and wondered how Mukuro got off the hook a couple of years ago.

"He and Angie work for the Vongola now but I'm worried about them." Hiro muttered. "I don't know if they ok or not."

"Don't worry!" Hayate said. "The Vongola treats their family well."

"If you say so," Hiro looked down, "But they seem to be tired. I hope they're not working for my sake. I don't want to be a burden to them again."

"You're not!"

"You don't know the past me. I was reckless and I killed a lot of people. I couldn't control my arm." Hiro sighed. "Zero and Angie are the only who can stop me. They protected me from the Jikken who saw me as too dangerous. I owe them everything."

Hayate smiled. "You really care about them, don't you?"

Hiro smiled. "I do. They're my family after all." His voice became very serious as he spoke. "If something is happening to them, I will protect them. If the Vongola is the cause of it, i won't let it sit by. Hayate, you may be my friend but they come first. I'll die for them."


	59. Nami's Date

**You have read the chapter title correctly btw =)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**thank you for the wonderful reviews!**

_

* * *

Hiro smiled. "I do. They're my family after all." His voice became very serious as he spoke. "If something is happening to them, I will protect them. If the Vongola is the cause of it, I won't let it sit by. Hayate, you may be my friend but they come first. I'll die for them."_

Hayate replayed the words Hiro spoke to him a few days ago. You got to admit; those words touched Hayate's heart. Hiro was a really good guy. That was why Hayate felt ashamed of himself.

"I'm so sorry my right-hand man!" Hayate sobbed. He wiped his tears away with his jacket sleeve. He looked at Hiro standing nearby a lamp post looking at his cell phone. "I forced you to have a date with Nami!" He cried. "Please don't hate me!"

"You are such a crybaby." Hayate turned around to see his very beautiful ring spirit whose appearance is the same as Alice De Rossi and has the will of seven flames and apparently can create anything with her mind. Anyway, Hayate still couldn't believe he have the most destructive weapon in his control. "Why thank you." Alice smirked. She can also read minds.

"Alice, if you're my ring spirit then how come you can come out willy-nilly without my permission?" Hayate asked.

"I may be a ring but I have the power. And you need the power so basically you're my servant." Alice flipped her hair. "You're beneath me." Her harsh words were nothing to Hayate. After all, his mother was the scariest woman alive.

"I must be a crazy girl magnet." Hayate reasoned. He hid behind a trash can the moment Hiro faced his direction. Alice was still standing in the middle of the sidewalk. "Hurry up!" Hayate whispered loudly to her. Alice walked lazily to his side. He pulled her arm towards his body and helped hid her from his red haired friend.

"You do know I can kill you." Alice snapped.

Hayate groaned and let some distance come in between them. "I'm already cursed just by being in a contract with you and I can't even summon a powerful weapon with passing out!"

"It's not my fault you're weak." Alice huffed. She pointed at the lamppost. "Your little friend is here." Hayate looked at Nami who just arrived.

Nami was dressed casually. She wore blue denim jeans paired with a floral camisole covered with a sandy colored cardigan. Her neck was covered with a light pink silk scarf. Her shoes were a pair of brown flats.

Hayate couldn't help but laughed. Nami was basically trying too hard to make it look like she was a girly girl which was a lie. "Nami, you can't lie about your sporty style." He looked at her shirt. "Isn't that Sakura's floral camisole? Sheesh, Nami, you're trying too hard."

"You actually know about fashion." Alice hummed.

"I am my mother's son." Hayate said proudly.

"Do you know anything relevant to the mafia?" Alice asked.

"I know what I need to know." Hayate dashed a charming smile. He looked back at the two guardians. "I can't hear them." He groaned. Alice smacked a listening device onto his cheek. "Ow." He said as she hit his back teeth. He turned it on and listened.

"Yamamoto-san," Takagi said with an ounce of worry. "What are you doing here?" He nervously asked.

"Hayate invited me to come since he can't come." Nami smiled at him.

"Oh," Hiro nodded his head. He avoided looking at her face, "Well, why don't we watch the movie when Hayate is available?"

"Well," Nami grabbed his arm as he was about to walk away, "We can't waste Hayate's money. He gave me the tickets." Nami took out a pair of tickets to a rerelease of _Akira_. "You like this movie, right?" Nami tilted her head.

"I do." Hiro said. "But I was going to see it with Hayate."

"Then you have to accept me!" Nami chirped. She held onto his arm tightly and pulled him towards her. "Let's go watch _Akira_!" She smiled brightly at him. She started to walk.

Hiro's feet followed her. "Can you let go of my arm?" Hiro asked politely. Nami let go and was happy when Hiro was still walking. She couldn't believe she was going on a date with Takagi-kun. On the other hand, Hiro couldn't believe Hayate was too busy to come. He would have helped him with whatever he was doing.

Hayate was continuing following his friends. He couldn't believe Nami was so direct. He looked at his side to see Alice gone. He freaked out. "Alice, come back or else people think I'm a stalker." He said, panicking.

Alice appeared again. "You are a stalker from what I see." She said. Hayate stared at her clothes. "What?" Alice said as she sensed Hayate's questionable staring.

"Can't you wear normal clothes? You can do illusions, can you?" Hayate asked because her outfit was only fit for the summer. With a snap of her fingers, Alice was dressed in a tailor coat and brown riding boots along with her normal white dress. "Thank you." Hayate smiled. They continue to follow Hiro and Nami at a safe distance.

"You are a terrible boss." Alice whispered to him.

"Shut up!" Hayate blushed. "Nami wouldn't stop bothering me about it. She got her date and now she can shut up about it."

"I feel sorry for the boy." Alice said.

Back to the sun and storm guardians, they reached the movie theater after a few minutes of walking. Nami brought popcorn and drinks with the money Hayate gave her. Hiro felt awkward since he didn't want to waste Nami's "money".

"It's fine." Nami assured him. "I got my paycheck last night so I can pay for everything even for lunch."

"We're having lunch?" Hiro was shocked. He thought they were just going to watch a movie. At the corner of his right eye, he caught a glimpse of a very familiar face.

Hayate gulped.

He was caught.

"Oh, it's Austen-kun!" Hiro realized. "Austen-kun!" Hiro waved his arm in the air. Edwin, the middle triplet, noticed the pair and walked towards them. "How are you, Austen-kun?"

"You can call me Edwin. It's confusing." Edwin told him. He looked at Nami who looked away. Nami still couldn't believe his was the guy that took her out during the dodge ball game. "Are you and Yamamoto-san on a date?" Edwin asked the obvious.

Nami's eyes lit up. "No!" Hiro answered a little too quickly, breaking her heart a bit. "Hayate couldn't come." Hiro mentioned. Hiro came up with an idea. "Why don't you join us? After all, we're watching the same movie."

Edwin backed away a bit when he noticed Nami's glare at him. "I don't want to intrude." He meekly answered. Nami smiled at him like he was doing the right thing.

"It'll be more fun with three people!" Hiro said, without noticing the tension.

"Hiro, you're so stupid!" Hayate quietly yelled from the corner. "What is with you being in groups of three?"

"There are three level zeroes." Alice added. Hayate shut his mouth when he thought of Zero and Angie.

"Ok, I guess…" Edwin answered. He noticed Hiro's pleading eyes. He felt sorry for the girl who always run into Class 2-C to talk to Hayate. Nami's eyes widen as he looked at her. He did something bad and Edwin couldn't get out of it. Meanwhile, Falcon was completely clueless even throughout the movie.

Nami completely hated the seating arrangement. Edwin was sitting in between her and Hiro. Hiro was eating popcorn and watched the movie attentively. Nami pinched Edwin's arm. "What the-" He looked at Nami who looked like she was going to murder him. "Yamamoto-san?"

"Why are you here?" She spoke so quietly so Hiro couldn't hear her. "You can tell I like him."

"Well," Edwin slouched into his seat and whispered to Nami's ear, "I don't think he likes you." Nami slapped his arm. "It's the truth." Edwin mouthed. "If he wanted to be alone with you then he wouldn't ask me to sit with you guys."

"He's just shy and a bit dense about girls." Nami reassured herself.

"You're delusional." Edwin replied. "You're also dense about boys."

"What do you mean?" Nami asked.

"You don't know that a certain guy likes you and you're making things worse by being with Takagi-kun." Edwin said.

"Austen-kun," Nami's cheeks turned red, "Do you like me?"

Edwin stared at her with an annoyed face. "I was talking about Sasagawa-san." He muttered in his head. "I don't even know you!" He spoke loud enough for her to hear but not loud enough to disturb the movie.

"This date is ruined because of you." Nami pouted and leaned back into her chair.

Edwin sighed. "Takagi-kun," Hiro looked at his foreign classmate, "Do you like Yamamoto-san?"

Hiro nodded his head. "I like her. She's nice."

"Do you _like_ her?"

Hiro got what Edwin was asking. "No, not in that way." He answered. "I like her as a friend."

Edwin sighed. "You got to be kidding me."

"You got to be kidding me!" Hayate spoke loudly and ducked for the covers as everybody looked at him.

"Was that Hayate?" Hiro wondered.

XXX

"That was a good movie." Alice said as she shoved popcorn into her mouth. Hayate followed her out as the others leave the theater room.

"Can you actually eat?" Hayate asked. "I never saw a spirit poop before." He remembered the days he spent with Uri as a child.

"You're talking about a box animal." Alice smirked. "I am a ring spirit which is completely different. I am the soul of the ring. Without my soul, the ring is basically a ring, nothing special."

"Whatever." Hayate said. As they got outside, Hayate froze. He couldn't believe he was seen so easily. Nami was so going to beat him up later.

"Hayate," Hiro said as he immediately noticed Hayate with Alice, "and Alice-san." He bowed.

"At least someone has manners." Alice mumbled.

"What are you doing here?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah, why are you here?" Nami said, giving Hayate a cold stare.

"I'm going to leave." Edwin turned around to cross the street.

"Edwin, don't leave me!"Hayate yelled. It was futile. Edwin already left and couldn't believe he got caught up with his classmates' business. He decided to never watch an anime movie alone if he was going to get stuck with one's "date".

"I finished my work!" Hayate lied. He heard Alice laughed. "I got here just in time to see the movie."

Hiro smiled. "Well, it's too bad we couldn't sit together. I forced Edwin-kun to join us." He took out his wallet. "Well, why don't we go out to lunch then since you're here? I'll pay."

"But I was going to pay!" Nami reminded him.

"It's okay. I get discounts at the Namimori Inn. We have to take advantage of the discounts." Hiro said. "We can invite everybody."

"Well, Sakura is already there." Hayate said. "We might run into her and Aunt Chrome. Let's go! If we eat with Aunt Chrome, we'll get free food."

"Yes!" Hiro nodded his head and walked along the side with Hayate.

Alice looked at Nami who was watching Hiro and Hayate. "Nothing have change in 400 years. Boys are still dense." She disappeared back into the ring.

"Well, at least he sees me as a friend." Nami sighed. "I have time to change his feelings."

"Yamamoto-san, are you coming?" Hiro called out.

Nami smiled. "Yeah, wait for me!" She ran towards the two.

* * *

**Don't worry Nami, you'll get your boyfriend soon =)**

**Anyway, I going to try build some character development and build the relationships of the characters (Maybe fan favorite YinxSakura?) tune in for the next couple of chapters.**

**Don't worry, there will be some action soon. I'm planning a few mini-arcs (three chapters?) until the next major arc I would like to call **

**dun **

**dun**

**DUN**

**The Vongola Hoilday Battle**

**I might have mention this before in past chapters but yes vongola battle...in Italy**

**Review!**


	60. Modern Family

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

When Hibari and Sakura arrived home one day, they found the house in a complete and utter chaos. The maids were cleaning the house. They carried around several plates and cups to clean. The guards helped brought in fresh produce from the market. Several workers from the inn arrived to help ready the house. If the second house was loud and crowded which Hibari did not like, it could only mean one thing. It was time for the annual Japanese Family Alliance meeting.

"I'm going back to school." Hibari announced and got ready to put his shoes back on.

"KYOYA!" A voice screamed. Sakura looked up at her mother who ran into the hallway. She skipped through the crowd and made it to the front within three seconds. "Don't leave me!" She tugged on his jacket and leaned back to pull him forward.

"I hate crowds." Hibari reminded his wife. "You didn't tell me about the meeting."

"But I need you to stay." Chrome spoke in a cute voice.

Hibari scoffed. Something must be going on. "Why?"

"It's a party!" Chrome smiled. Sakura's eye widened. Hibari sighed. "The whole family has to go." She stopped Hibari. "Even Shizuo has to go."

"Why?" Hibari asked. "We never go. It's only you."

Chrome opened her mouth. She couldn't believe the ignorance of her husband. "Don't tell me you forgot!" This was new. Hibari had no idea what Chrome was talking about. He looked at Sakura for an answer. Sakura shrugged her shoulders, indicating she doesn't know. Chrome sensed the elephant in the room. "Today was the day I became the majesty." She reminded them.

"Oh." Hibari said. "I knew that."

"Sure you did." Chrome sarcastically said. She turned around in a huff. "Fine, go to school but don't expect to come home then. I don't want to talk to you or see you right now!" She walked around. "Sakura, do not be ignorant like your father." She said before leaving.

"Father, you messed up big time." Sakura told him.

"I know." He answered. "I'll be back." He put on his shoes and left the house.

Sakura bowed as he left and turned around to see a guard walking towards her. "Sakura-sama, Yagami-san is in your room." He revealed.

"Oh, Raito is here?" Sakura thanked the guard and hurried off to her room. She opened her door to find Raito taking a nap on her bed. She dropped her bag on the floor and took out her still closed fan. She slammed the fan onto her bed. Raito woke up and barely dodged the attack.

"Sakura, what is wrong with you?" Raito yelled. Sakura glared at him. "I mean, Sakura, what is wrong with you?" He spoke again but in a softer tone.

"Is your dad here?" Sakura wondered due to the party. She sat down on her desk chair.

"No, he's arriving later." Raito answered. "You know, we lived in separate houses."

Sakura nodded her head, remembering Raito's family situation. Raito wasn't allowed to live in the Yagami Clan house anymore due to his mom's death. Raito's mom, Raina, died after giving birth to him. As a result, Raito's dad couldn't look or even raise Raito for a while. Raito was raised by his nanny. Lord Yagami was a nice man but he solemn saw Raito. Raito only saw his father once a month or during meetings. She felt sorry for her friend. Raito's dad can be a lot like her father only her father sees her every day. Sakura changed the subject. "What did you buy for my mom?"

Raito beamed. "I brought her yarn and knitting needles."

"Why?" Sakura raised a brow.

"Last week, when I stayed over, I overheard her talking about wanting to knit a hat and a scarf for Principal Hibari since winter is coming up." Raito answered. He grinned proudly. "Isn't that smart?"

Sakura nodded her head. "Yep, it beats the diamonds everybody will give her."

Raito laughed. "Yes! Miu's family is giving the Majesty a jade figure of Hi-bird. I heard it was quite expensive."

Presents ever ceased to amaze Sakura. Every year, the clans tried to impress the Majesty with glamorous presents and finest jewels. And every year, Chrome always smiled and said "Thank you!" and put them away in a secured room which she goes into once in a while. Sakura knew Chrome only liked homemade presents or a present with a deeper meaning. So far, the person to give her the best presents was always her father….but that can be a lie to make him look better.

Raito looked at a red scroll with a jade crescent moon tied to it. "Hey, isn't this the present you got last year." Notably, if you're going to give a present to Chrome, it was wise to give one to Sakura too. Pineapple and ducks for Shizuo only. "This was so pretty. Did you ever find out who it was from?"

Sakura thought for a second. She recalled that day when she received it. It was in an indigo box wrapped with a lavender ribbon. The scroll was quite small and could used as a bookmark. It quoted a haiku.

_They spoke no word.  
The visitor, the host,  
And the white chrysanthemum._

"It was quite beautiful." Sakura said. "But I have no clue why my father was angry at that time."

"Maybe it was from someone he didn't like." Raito suggested.

Sakura recalled the past summer at Kokuyo Academy. Her father was so different at the time when he saw that man, Mukuro. "Oh, I think I know now." She realized there was a big chance it was from that guy.

Raito got up from Sakura's bed. "Well, I guess it's time for the others to come now." Raito gently slapped himself in the cheeks to wake himself up.

"I have to change." Sakura looked at her uniform. She got up and started to unbutton her shirt.

Raito's eyes widen at the sight. "I leave you be." He quickly said and exited the room.

"What's with him?" Sakura said. She looked at the yuri manga she took away from Nami. "Could be it…no way." She assured herself.

After she changed, she was wearing a purple Japanese robe with cherry blossom petals on the side. She walked into the dining hall to see the guests stood up and bowed to her. She bowed back and walked to her seat. She smiled and posed for pictures with several of the little kids. She went into the garden to see her classmates talking. She looked at Natsume trying to hide the wine bottle he stole. "Don't worry, I won't take it from you. Just don't give any to Raito." She told him.

"I wasn't going to." He smirked and sipped the bottle.

Raito laughed. He jerked Natsume in the stomach. "You lazy bum." He started to laugh. Raito took out a camera from his jacket. "Sakura, let's take pictures!" He squealed. Before Sakura could decline, Raito pulled her close to him. Their cheeks touched as Raito snapped a photo of him smiling and Sakura's annoyed face. He looked at the photo. "Sakura, you have to smile!" Raito told her. "Even the school's deadliest idol must know how to smile. SMILE!" Sakura reluctantly smiled as Raito took another photo of them. He smiled as he saw the picture. "There, now it's perfect." He showed her.

"Are you done?" Sakura asked. "I need to go back to the party."

"You don't have to." Natsume said. "The adults are going to be fake nice to each other and bad talked each other. You know we all don't like each other."

"I thought we do." Raito exclaimed.

"Yes because of the alliance. But you know the clans go crazy if there is an imbalance of the power. Remember there was constant friction during Lord Kai's rule because there was a rumor he created a secret court to watch the Japanese Court. The clans turned against each other because one clan might be in the secret court while the others were not. A lot of people died if they were suspects." Natsume explained. "There was no proof but no one trusted him and vice versa."

"I never heard of that." Sakura added.

Natsume looked at her and smiled. "Then it must not be true if you don't know of it."

Raito clapped his hands. "Of course, why would the Majesty create a secret court? The Majesty relied on the alliance to control the Underworld."

"All of this talk of mob politics is tiring." Sakura mumbled.

"I'm sorry Sakura!" Raito bowed and put his hands together. He nudged Natsume. He bowed too.

"We have to go back to the party. My mother is opening presents." Sakura told them. She walked around as they trailed behind her. "I wonder if my father is back yet." She looked up at the trees. She nearly froze. She swore she saw someone sitting on the tiled roof top. It was a slim figure with long hair. Sakura couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman.

XXX

The party was over. The servants began to clean up and stored the leftover food to the kitchen. Chrome went out for a walk after putting Shizuo to bed. She watched the petals fell from the cherry blossom trees. Her phone rang. She picked it up seeing it was her husband. She was expecting her apology. "Hello." She spoke, acting like she didn't care.

"Congratulations Nagi." Hibari's voice sent butterflies to her stomach.

"Thank you but it's too late." Chrome chuckled."You are in deep trouble Kyoya for forgetting your own wife's inauguration!"

'I remembered today." Hibari said. "Before it was your inauguration, you heard me sing a song to Sakura. Should I sing it to you too?"

"What?" Chrome said with a shocked voice. She turned around as the cherry blossoms fell to her to see Kyoya walking up to her. He opened his mouth to sing.

_The cherry blossoms dance, falling into my empty hand__  
Ephemeral, gentle, and fragile, this flower that seems like you._

_That child who slips through the gates as usual__  
His eyes sparkling as he grabs a hold of something._

_And as for me, my empty days go on__  
And with a frozen heart, I close my eyes looking for the moment when the flowers would bloom._

_The cherry blossoms, it flutters down, on my hand where there is nothing__  
Fleeting and gentle, I'm afraid it might break, the flower that is just like you._

_I put away the dirtied spike deep inside my heart__  
You are searching for the Spring's escape route, saying, "This is good enough." aren't you?_

_The ball I lost and gave up on... The one who found it for me, it was you wasn't it?_

_The spring comes, blossoms and prides, the ground sways by the wind__  
Stepped on firmly, burst out crying, looks like it might overflow, the flower that is just like you._

_I have come, to retrieve the lost article that is here, on my hand__  
Fleeting and gentle, I'm afraid it might break, this flower that is just like you._

Chrome smiled at her husband. She started to laugh as he finished singing. He had a surprise look on his face. "What? Did I miss a note?" He didn't get why she was laughing. He chuckled. "What's wrong with you? That's it." He turned around. "I'm taking my song back." He walked away.

Chrome froze. "What? NO!" She ran after him and grabbed his arm around her arm. "I love my present." She leaned her head against his arm. "You rarely sing. The last time you sang was when Sakura was crying when she was young. You don't do it anymore."

"You always laughed at me." Hibari reminded his wife.

"Well, it's shocking to see that side of you. You will always be the man with the school complex to me." Chrome said to him.

"I'm sleepy. I'm going off to bed. Are you?" He asked her.

Chrome shook her head. "I have another engagement." She smiled.

Hibari kissed her on the forehead. "Don't have too much fun." He briefly smiled at her and headed off to their room.

Chrome waved her husband goodbye and headed off to a room underground. She opened the door to see the room slightly dark. The light was from candles on a chocolate cake. She looked at the seven people sitting around the round table. Homemade presents were aligned on top of each other which brought a smile to her face. She looked at the guests with a happy face.

"Congratulations on another year of being the Majesty, Nagi." They spoke in unison.

"Thank you." Chrome smiled and blew out the candles.


	61. A Dead Ally

**Thank you my readers for reviewing! I love feedback! Welcome new readers and old readers to the latest chapter of Vongola 11th. I have to admit, this is my best work yet. (The story that is)**

**Well, now I have to take a break and focus on my school work but I will write so don't worry. I will try to put up a chapter every week. Gosh, I remembered the days when I updated everyday. **

* * *

It was 2 am when a passerby called the police. A patrol car went to see what the problem was. Like the caller said, it was a dead body. Soon the CSI and detectives arrived to the scene. A bright yellow tape went around the area to secure the crime scene. People leaving the clubs to go home watched the police did their job. They couldn't believe there was a dead body especially in Namimori. Detective Amatsu walked around the crime scene to see anything suspicious. He kneeled down to get a clear look on the victim. He was an elderly man in his seventies. A bullet was shot straight to the brain. There was no sign of struggle. The man's wallet was still in his pocket. Detective Amatsu took out the wallet and looked to see the I.D. "Akihiro Mana. 75 years old." He checked through the wallet and saw a piece of paper. "And he just got a heart transplant."

"You're kidding?" His partner Detective Taro scoffed. "I wonder who the bastard that did this to him is." He looked at the old man. "It's not a robbery. That's for sure."

"I wonder what the reason was." Detective Amatsu muttered. "We need to call his family. Let's head back to the station." He suggested. His partner nodded and headed off to speak to the other officers. Amatsu looked around the crowd. His eyes stopped as he saw a familiar face in the crowd. The old man with the slicked black hair wearing traditional Japanese robes had a sorrowful expression on his face. He turned away as Amatsu caught his eye. Amatsu smirked. "Who knew the infamous Kai Hibari would visit."

XXX

Kai arrived at the clan house a mere few minutes later. Instead of going to his room in the main house, he went to the second house where his grandson and his family live. He quietly entered the house. The bodyguards who were on watch greeted the old Majesty. He walked to the still lit office. Hibari was staying up all night to finish paperwork. He looked up to see his grandfather standing at the door. "Grandfather," Hibari spoke, "Why are you so early in the morning?"

"Is Nagi asleep yet?" Kai asked.

"I don't think so." Hibari answered. "She just got back from her after party. What's wrong?"

"The past caught up to me." Kai muttered before heading off to the couple's room. He knocked on the door. Chrome opened the door and was surprised at the late visit.

"Is something wrong Grandpa?" Chrome concernedly asked. It was not his character to be awake at this time.

"Something bad happened." Kai revealed. "A member of my court was just killed a hour ago."

"What?" Chrome became completely aware of the situation. "Do you think…"

"Yes," Kai nodded his head, "There's a chance one of the old families found out something real this time. It won't be long until the rest is targeted."

"Who could it be?" Chrome asked. "No one knows about the court except the members of this family."

"Do you remember what I told you about my rule?" Kai asked. Chrome nodded her head. "I was able to pull it off as an urban myth but there are some families still fearing the imbalance of power. Someone must have found out."

"Or there's a traitor in the court." Chrome ended Kai's train of thought. "No member would betray us. It's unthinkable."

"Someone did." Kai discerned. "It could be from mine, Mai's or yours. Either way, there's a traitor. We must find out who before this gets out to the alliance. Remember, if the court is found out, we're done. The civil war will happen all over again but not on rumors this time."

"You want me to find the culprit." Chrome said.

Kai nodded his head. "My granddaughter-in-law," He held her head, "We must find out who killed him but the police might be tricky. Akihiro had no connection to me so I can't pull any strings."

"Don't worry, Grandfather, I have an insider in the police." Chrome revealed.

"You do?" Kai learned. "Then I'll leave this to you. I shouldn't pry into your court." He turned away to leave.

Chrome spoke before he left. "I will find out who did it. You have my word."

"I can always count on you, Nagi." Kai smiled at her. "His name was Akihiro Mana."

Chrome closed her door. She walked to her nightstand and unplugged her phone. She turned on the phone scrambler next to her clock. She dialed a number. "Hello?" She called.

"Nagi?" A court member answered with a surprised tone. "You're not asleep yet?"

"I'm not." She shook her head. Her voice was urgent. "We have a problem. Can you get the case on Akihiro Mana? He was just murdered." The court member laughed. "What is funny?" Chrome was serious.

The court member cockly smiled. "Nagi, you just have the perfect timing. I'm the detective on the case."

"Really, you do, Touma?" Chrome smiled.

"Yes Nagi. I do."He answered. "I'll call you back later. I'm working." He chuckled as he hung up.

XXX

"Did you hear?" Raito raised his voice early this morning as he walked through the halls of Namimori with his next door neighbor Yuki Nagato. "An old man was murdered this morning. It was near around our neighborhood."

Yuki nodded her head. "Yes, my mom told me to not walk home alone because she thinks the killer might still be loose."

Raito sighed. "Seriously, what's wrong with people killing an innocent old man? It wasn't a robbery but what could it be?"

"I don't know and I don't want to know. It's too scary to know." Yuki shuddered.

"There's only one truth!" Raito mimicked teenage detective Shinichi Kudo's voice.

"This is not a manga." Yuki told him, pulling him back to reality.

They entered the classroom to hear the same words spoke once again. "There's only one truth!" Hayate exclaimed as he stood on his chair.

"Sit down before you embarrass yourself Detective Conan." Hiro urged him. Hayate shook his head, refusing to listen. Hiro pulled Hayate's leg down. "Sit down." He said politely. Hayate immediately sit down as a certain white haired boy stood behind Hiro, glaring at the certified freak. "See?" Hiro smiled.

"You don't know your own family." Hayate muttered. "Hi Zero." He meekly said. He just doesn't know how to talk normally with Zero if Angie wasn't in the room. Granted, Angie didn't really talk but she was helpful in making Zero talk more and glare less.

Hetalia ran into the classroom in a hurry. He broke down to the floor and started taking deep breaths. Hayate smiled. "Hetalia, the bell didn't ring yet. You're good."

"It's not that!" Hetalia shouted.

"Your dad went off to the deep end again?" Raito asked. He meant whether or not, Hetalia's father wanted to marry a 2-D girl again.

"NO!" Hetalia answered.

"WHAT?" Everybody in the class asked Hetalia to spill the beans already.

"Alright, alright," Hetalia took a deep breath and spoke. "The cops are here! It's about the old man's murder!"

"What?" They all shouted at once.

Hayate immediately perked up. "Do you know what this means?" He looked at everybody. "A NamiMiddle Student was involved!"

Shocked facial expressions were shown across everybody's faces except for Zero and Hiro. Hiro sighed. "Was it you?" He stated it not like a question.

Hayate dramatically laughed. "HA-HA-HA-HA! No, it wasn't." He sat back down quietly.

XXX

Detectives Amatsu and Taro arrived at Namimori Middle School when the bell rang for homeroom. Kusakabe was in the parking lot and greeted the two police officers. "Good morning, Detectives." He smiled and greeted.

"Good morning Vice Principal Kusakabe." Amatsu tipped his fedora hat.

"Let's go inside." Taro scuffed. He flicked out the butt of his cigarette and pressed it against the pot."Let's make this quick." He suggested to Kusakabe.

"Yes, Sir." Kusakabe nodded his head and led the men inside the building.

As they walked in, Amatsu looked around his surroundings. The place was tidy and neat. Not a speck of dirt could be seen in the halls. The only students lurking around the halls were members of the disciplinary committee doing their rounds before going to homeroom. Sakura spotted the group of men and greeted with a nod. Amatsu smiled at the daughter of the fearsome man of Namimori. Kusakabe knocked on Hibari's door. With a quick yes, Kusakabe opened the door. The two men entered the dimmed lit room.

Hibari was sitting in his chair with his hands crossed together. "Please have a seat." Hibari told them in a serious voice. The detectives sat down. "Judging from the phone call, I presume one of my students was involved in the murder case." He spoke. "As the principal of Namimori Middle School, you have my full cooperation."

Amatsu nodded his head. "Yes. We found a NamiMiddle button on the victim's body. It was covered in blood. Of course, it would be impossible to search every student for a missing button on a jacket sleeve. High chances, he or she replaced it."

"Are you saying of my students could be the culprit?" Hibari asked.

"Yes but they might also be a witness." Amatsu spoke. "The victim, Akihiro Mana, had one son and a granddaughter. The granddaughter, Touko Mana, goes to Midori All Girls' School. So what's the connection?" Amatsu smirked. "I should let you know the victim was very protective of his granddaughter."

"Touko Mana, that name rings a bell. "Hibari looked up at Kusakabe. "Kusakabe, why is her name so familiar?" Kusakabe thought for a second. The name clicked into his memories. He whispered into Hibari's ear. Hibari surprisingly chuckled. "Oh, really?" Hibari looked back to the two detectives. "Well detectives, it seemed to me Touko Mana is not your typical granddaughter."

"What do you mean?" Taro asked.

"Mana-san was a student last year. She was stalking her ex-boyfriend shortly after their breakup. I guess she didn't take it well." Hibari smirked. "She was ruining the peace of Namimori so I requested her to leave the school before the ex's family's take matters into their own hands. You do know many of my students are affiliated with the mafia. I was worried about her safety. It wasn't safe for her to be in school anymore. The ex-boyfriend has lots of friends."

Amatsu thought through the information. He smiled. "We need the ex-boyfriend's name."

"His name is Natsume Hyuuga. He's in Class 2-C. You can see him right now." Hibari answered.

XXX

"Oh shit." Raito said.

"Oh shit." Hayate sighed.

"Shut up or I'll beat the crap out of you." Natsume said.

It was a little after first period. Natsume was called in the Principal's office to find two detectives waiting for him. Today was not his lucky day.

Natsume sighed and put his head on his desk. "Touko is still after me." He spoke quietly.

Raito's eyes widened. "What? But you haven't seen her since she _left_." He definitely air quoted the last word.

Natsume scoffed. "That's what I thought. Turns out, the old man that was murdered was her grandfather and a NamiMiddle button was found covered in blood. I'm a suspect."

"But it was a bullet to the head. It wasn't a struggle. You don't fight with guns." Raito mentioned. He patted him on the head. "There there, you'll be okay. You have a pretty face, you can survive juvie."

Natsume chuckled. "I thought there was no way I can be the shooter." He repeated Raito's words.

"Hey," Raito put up his hands like he was surrendering, "Citizens love when a mobster is sent to jail whether he's a kid or not. Did you have an alibi?"

_Natsume nodded his head. "I was at the Majesty's party."_

"_Where were you from 12 am and 2 am?" Amatsu asked._

"_I was at the Maj-I mean my Aunt's party until 1 am. I went home and played World of War craft until 4 am. Then I went to sleep." Natsume answered._

"_I don't want to be rude but why did you break up with Touko Mana?" _

"_She was getting too clingy. She overreacts over everything. She was super jealous of any girl I hung out with. It was getting on my nerves."_

_Amatsu nodded his head. "So you haven't spoken to her since she transferred?"_

_"No, I didn't."_

"_Ok, that will be all. Thank you for your time, Natsume-kun." Amastu held out his hand. Natsume shook the man's head and left the room._

"That's what happened." Natsume filled his friends on the recap.

"Oh." They nodded his head.

"She was a little stalker-ish."Raito remembered.

"Yeah!" Hayate said. "She was a little bitch to Sakura. Do you remember when Sakura pushed her against the wall and threatened Touko to get away from Natsume?"

Raito nodded. "Yes that was funny. The girl tried to pick a fight with Sakura."

"Don't remind me." Natsume recalled the horrors when Sakura told him relentlessly to handle things correctly especially with Li-senpai hovering over her. "Sakura was angry at me for a whole month so my family was angry at me for pissing her off."

"At least we know you didn't do it." Hayate smiled.

"I didn't do it." Natsume said. "I don't know anyone who bore a grudge against that man."

"Maybe he was a spy!" Raito suggested. "But he defected from his country to live a normal life. He was safe for a while until they finally found him."

"That's a good premise." Hayate said. "The shot was quite precise. It was a professional sniper that's for sure."

"How did you know that?" Natsume said. "You weren't there."

Hayate coughed. "I wasn't but I saw the pictures online."

"What?" His friends said with a mild disgust.

"It was on this website about the crime in Namimori. The pictures were on there. I swear I just wanted to see the report on how Moon Jae Shin's fans attacked the hotel's staff just to see him." Hayate leaned back.

"Let me guess you were there." Raito badgered his eyes at him.

"Ok, I was there." Hayate shouted. "You can see my_ Gantz _hat in it. The crazy fan girls were in my way."

"What's the website?" They asked.

XXX

"Middleman is just my source of stress and anger." Amatsu looked at his cell phone to see the latest report on the infamous yet highly addicted website. "Someone leaked the photos."

"That sucks." Taro said. "Anyway, I think the boy did it."

"Why?" Amatsu asked.

"He was born to kill." Taro said. "These mobsters are controlling the city. They all deserve to go to jail."

"Don't bring your personal feelings to this. You can't do anything about your family." Amatsu said. 'The Hyuuga clan controlled the north under the Hibari Clan. Well, the Hibari Clan is not really a yakuza clan."

"They are." Taro scowled. "Don't underestimate the kid because of his age. I know plenty of boys who screwed up their lives by joining gangs. Luckily, I got out due to a real role model. These mobsters, especially the Vongola Family, are the symbol of the crime and corrupt."

"Well, I should know a lot about justice and catching the bad guys." Amatsu smiled.

"Of course," Taro chuckled, "You are the son of the Chief of Police."

Amatsu turned back and glanced at the school. He noticed his little brother sitting by the window. "You are right."He walked away, passing by the very late student who was yawning. Amatsu looked at the pretty boy who smelled like lotus flowers. Yin gave him a nod while he tipped his hat.

Touma Amatsu is 25 years old. He graduated high school and college at the same time _with honors_. He was the top of his class in the Namimori Police Academy. He was now a detective for the 18th Precinct. He was the first son of the Chief of Police and a model for justice but he was known by a select few of another occupation. He was one of the seven members of the Majesty's Court.


	62. Save the Book Club!

Yuki Nagato was reading her book in her clubroom. The book club was formerly a storage room covered with books and lots of dust. The club was vacant for a few years especially since no one read actual books if there were electronic readers available. Last year, Yuki walked around the floor where the majority of clubs were at. Yuki went to every club to find out what was right for her. She didn't exactly have a nice experience. She was not good at sports. She likes quiet places and likes to be alone. There wasn't exactly any clubs that fit that criteria. She wondered if she should get a job at the school library but decided against it because it was always busy. It was a week after school started when she found her club.

_At the end of the hallway, a storage room was opened. Yuki walked by and stood in front of it. The sign read "Book Club" but Yuki was sure there was no book club in the school pamphlet. Was it inactive? She nervously opened the door and squeaked "Hello". She looked at the quiet room filled with piles of books. There was only a small brown rectangle table with two wooden chairs in the middle of the room. She could hardly see the floor. She looked at the first pile of books she saw. She dusted the dust away. She picked up the first book called Hamlet. It was entirely in English but Yuki was hook. She wasn't fluent in the language but she picked up the pieces and connected the sequences in her head. She finished the book in two hours. When she closed the book, she looked at the sun setting down. It was a remarkable sight. The orange light perfectly showed color to the dim room. Yuki smiled. It was a wonderful sight. She would love to see this sight every time she finished a book._

A year has passed. Yuki was now a second year. She was still the lone member of the book club. There were dozens of times when the other clubs tried to deactivate the club to bring the money to their own clubs. She always wondered why she was able to stay in the club for so long. She thought the student council wouldn't take out the book club since books were still important. But it looked like the book ended and was thrown onto dog poop.

**Dear Book Club, **

** Due to the lack of members, the Book Club will disband. But to keep the club, the book club needs at least one more member to commit. You have the end of this week to find a new member. Good luck!**

** Sincerely,**

** Madame President**

"No way." Yuki croaked. "The week is almost over. It's Friday!" She started to cry. "I can't find another member by then." She took the piece of paper out and stared at it. Her tears dropped onto the paper. "It's over." Watching from the stairway was a certain archer.

XXX

"We need to save the book club." Ed said as he walked into the classroom. The girls were all in the nurse's office to do physicals. The boys stared at Ed, the youngest of the English Triplets. He was known as "Cool Kid" due to his skill as an archer. He was popular with the girls but only has eyes for a certain bookworm. Of course, all of the boys knew and teased him relentlessly.

"OOH!" They all cooed. "Ed likes Yuki!"

"You guys are so immature and she might hear you!" Ed noticed Yuki down the hall. "The book club will get disband unless there is one more member and she was crying."

Raito immediately got up from his seat and slammed his book to the ground. "No one makes Yuki cry! I'll snuff that bitch!"

"Madame President is one of the few people you don't want to mess with." Hayate chuckled. "And her mother is the Mayor. Politics run in the family."

"Well," Raito sat down in defeat, "Yuki loves the book club even if she was the only member. I would join but you only join one club."

"Yeah, we just got new members." Natsume looked at Hiro and Zero. "Besides, Yuki-san wouldn't want people to join out of pity."

"That's true." Ed sighed.

"Aw, you can't help the girl you love!" Raito and Hayate squealed.

"SHUT UP!" Ed covered their mouths as Sakura entered the room. "Eh, Hibari-san…"

"Don't mind me." Sakura looked at the boys. She went to her desk and took out a book and left the room again. As she closed the door, the room went loud again.

"We have to save the book club!" They all yelled.

Sakura chuckled. "Boys are annoying." She walked away. She stopped her tracks as Yin walked down the stairs. Yin noticed her on the steps but didn't say a word and continue walking to the first floor. Sakura scoffed. "What? No remark this time?" She looked back to the boy that always found a way to tease her.

XXX

It was near the end of the day when the boys of Class 2-C gave up. "We're so sorry Yuki!" Raito cried.

Yuki was alarmed by the act. She hid behind Miu who glared at the boys. "What did you do?" She yelled.

"We did nothing!" Raito shouted.

"You did something." Miu shouted back.

"We were just trying to find members for the book club. It is getting disbanded, right Yuki-san?" Ed said to her.

Yuki nervously nodded her head. "It's okay. I accepted it. No one likes to read anymore. So it's no one's fault." She smiled at the boys. "Thank you for helping me though. I appreciate it."

"But you have no place to read now or to be by yourself." Ed mumbled.

Yuki smiled. "I can find one." Ed slightly smiled back.

"OOH!" Hayate squealed. The others started to coo.

"Shut up." Ed told them.

Yuki laughed. She walked towards the door. "Well, I'm off to the book club. It's my last day after all." She left the room.

"If only you were able to confess your feelings for her, she would have hugged you." Raito started to laugh. Ed sighed. His classmates were very annoying and right.

XXX

Yuki walked into the book club. She picked up a book to read and sat by the window. As time passed by, she scrolled her eyes to the view to see the students leaving. She spotted Raito in the yard talking to Sakura. Raito noticed her and waved his arms at her. Yuki ducked under to avoid any trouble. Raito didn't know but he was really popular with the girls. He even has his own fan club but he doesn't know about it. Yuki was told constantly to back away from Raito but it was hard. Raito was her neighbor and walked with her. Now he was waiting for her at the front so they walk home together because her mother asked him to. Yuki didn't like to be a pain.

Yuki closed her book and placed it back on its original spot. She grabbed her bag and opened the door. _THUD!_ She backed away and rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry." She mumbled as she spoke to the person she bumped into. "Are you-"Her eyes widen when she saw the student's face. "Roku-senpai"! The legendary pretty boy Yin Roku was standing in front of the book club. Why? That was the question that was roaming through her mind, causing her to blush due to overload. "Are you lost?" She nervously asked him. Of course he was, she thought. Why would the hottest boy in school read books or even like reading? Besides, Yin Roku was amazing at everything he does whether it's school or sports.

"Are you the President of the Book Club?" Yin asked with a smile.

"Yes! Well, kind of…I'm the only member." Yuki faced her head down.

Yin touched her chin and lifted it up. "You have to make that two." He winked at her.

"What?" Yuki stepped away, not believing him.

"I would like to join the book club." Yin told her. "I love to read and was planning to join this club but I'm a busy guy. Well, my schedule is clear so I have time for book club now." He tilted his head and pouted his lips. "So can I join?"

"YES!" That was Yuki would like to scream and jump for joy but she was only able to nod her head.

"That's great." Yin said. He looked at the club room. He scanned the books that he was able to read the titles. "I read at least half of these books." He announced.

Yuki smiled. "Really?" She squealed. Yin was shocked which she noticed. She looked down and cowered. "You read most of the books?" She quietly asked.

Yin nodded his head. "Well, I shouldn't call you President since I'm your senpai." Yin thought in his head. "I should call you Yuki since I will be seeing you every day from now on. Let's skip the formalities."

"WHAT?" Yuki gasped. "We can't do that!" The girls in the school-NO-in the city will be after her.

"I can call you Yuki-san and you can call me Yin-senpai then." Yin suggested.

"That's better." Yuki answered.

"Good." Yin smiled. "Then it is settled, Yuki-san."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Yuki muttered under her breath.

XXX

Yin drove home in his motorcycle after he was finished doing paperwork. He was now a member of the book club and saved it from disbandment. He walked down the floor and took out the keys to his apartment. Yin's associate, Nagato exited his room. Yin gave him a quick nod before putting the key in the hole. "You're going to work?" Yin asked.

"I am a pilot." Nagato scoffed. "You're a student. Why are you home so late?" He asked as courtesy. He didn't really care about how Yin spends his day.

"I join the book club." Yin smirked.

Nagato smiled and walked away. It was only a second later, he was able to take the new information in. "Wait a minute…" He froze. He turned away in a rage. "My daughter is in that club!" He yelled.

"Yes, I will be spending time with her from now on." Yin bluntly said.

"What?" Nagato's veins nearly popped out. "You and my daughter!" He gasped. "NO!"

"Relax." Yin shrugged his shoulders. "Someone needs to watch her. Isn't it better for me to watch her since I go to the same school?"

"You're right."

"See!" You are smart." Yin clapped.

"Shut up." Nagato glared at him. "If you touch her, I'll kill you."

"I'll only touch her when I need to protect her." Yin told him. "After all, if the mysterious shooter is after the court then we have to protect those we care about."

"What about you?" Nagato asked.

"My dad can protect himself." Yin said. "Yuki, on the other hand, cannot. So, I'll be watching her. You have to find the shooter."

"Don't tell me how to do my job." Nagato chuckled. "Just do yours." He walked away.

Yin sighed. "He's getting agitated." He looked at his phone. "Maybe I should Doc. She knows what to do."

XXX

"Shizuo!" Chrome opened the door to her son's room. Shizuo dropped the toy car he was playing with when he heard his mother spoke the scariest words she can say. "It's time for your check up!" she smiled brightly.

"NO!" Shizuo screamed. "I don't want to see the scary zombie doctor!"

"Shizuo, that is not nice. Your doctor is very sweet." Chrome told him.

"She's a zombie." Shizuo cried.

"She looks like the lady from the Ring but she's harmless." Chrome said. She walked towards hi mand picked him up. "Let's go and get your shots."

"I will not bother Sakura onee-sama so please don't let me go!" Shizuo whined.

Chrome shook her head. Using honorifics at a time like this was futile. Shizuo knew this yet he needed to try. After all, no kid or adult wants to see Dr. Kowai or Doctor Scary but she prefers the name Doc.


	63. Spy girls

**Sorry for the late update! School kept me busy from writing (Curse these essays and tests.) I have tests this week to study for so I won't have time to write. But I will at least update sooner. BTW, next month marks one year of Vongola 11th! I'm going to write a special chapter, maybe one when the guardians were little kids? Tell me what you want and I will try to write it the best I can. I already have to plan a Fairy Tail cameo. What other anime would you like to see in here? REVIEW! **

* * *

It was another noisy night at Namimori. Detective Amatsu couldn't believe he was warped into another case without solving the last one. He was at a stalemate with the case about the old man. He knew Old man Mana was a member of the Court but tracking his killer was hard especially if he have to search the whereabouts of the other court members. This was a hassle for him. There were currently seven members in the court. There were formerly 14 members of the courts. Now there were only 13 old members. He looked at the paper he received in the mail about it. He couldn't believe how vintage the Court was. Secret messages were given by hand, never by electronics since it can be traced. Now he was dealing with another problem within the court.

He stood outside the surgery room, waiting for the doctor to come out with good news. It was ten minutes ago when the call came in. The victim was found brutally assaulted and unconscious in her kitchen when her stepfather arrived home from work. The house was in a mess. There were signs of struggle. The daughter put up a good fight but it did nothing in the end. Amatsu looked at the stepfather and mother. The mother was grieving for her daughter. She hoped her precious girl will make it. Her husband was consoling her. Amatsu glanced to his right to see the victim's father walking. He has a sullen face. There was no life within him.

The detective walked towards the father, stopping him before the victim's mother would see him. He led him to a quieter place. "Nagato, you have to calm down." Amatsu told him.

Nagato sighed. "What happened?" His eyes were saying one thing, revenge.

"Do not even think about it." Amatsu ordered him. "You're doing what they want. Leave things to me."

"She's my daughter." Nagato pleaded. "She's my only reason for living. When I find the man who did this, I'll kill him."

"Hold on." The blond haired detective stopped. "The attacker is probably the one who killed Mana-san."

"No duh." Nagato sarcastically said. "Someone is after the court. It is probably one of us."

"I wouldn't bet that." Touma said. "I checked their alibis with Misaki. They're all clean."

"Are you sure?" Nagato asked. "If you're wrong, I'll punch you."

"I bet it's one of the clans." Yin hollered. The two grown men looked at the indigo haired boy who was sitting on the couch and reading a magazine. He put the magazine down and walked towards them. "Yuki-san lives next door to Raito Yagami. Apparently, the house was empty at the time." He continues to speak. "There are three people living in that house. Raito-san, the maid and the butler are the three."

"They're friends." Nagato regretted saying. He didn't like Yuki being close with Raito-kun since Raito was prone to fights. He didn't like Yuki in danger.

"They are." Yin smiled. "But Raito is a Yagami."

"The Yagami clan has been serving the Hibari clan for centuries. They don't have any grudges against each other." Nagato explained.

"You guys," Amatsu muttered, "We're in the hospital. It would be bad if people see us talking."

"Don't worry," Yin turned around, "I put a barrier around us so no one will see us. Misaki is controlling the cameras right now." He stopped to say one more thing. "I'll help investigate. After all, protecting Yuki was my job and I failed. I hate failure." He walked away.

"That kid does not act like he's 15." Amatsu mentioned.

Nagato chuckled. "You shouldn't say the same thing Mr. Detective." Nagato took a deep breath before facing a great danger, his ex-wife. "Hey Shiho," He spoke in a soft voice, "How are you holding up?"

"I should have been home." Yuki's mother cried. "I should have never gone to the store to buy ice cream. I'm the worst mom in the world." She hugged her husband tightly.

Nagato looked at the two. "Don't worry, Yuki will be okay."

"She is. There's nothing to worry about." The three turned around to see a tall and slender woman walking out of the surgery room. Nagato cringed. He wanted to avoid her at all costs. The lady was cursed with very pale skin and hazy grey eyes. Her jet black hair with bangs screamed "GHOST" if left untied. Thankfully, her hair was pulled back to a bun tonight. "I'm Dr. Kowai." She greeted the family.

"Yuki is okay?" Shiho gleamed with hope. All of her worries were gone the moment she heard those words. She was thankful her daughter was alive.

"Yes." Dr. Kowai nodded her head. "She needs to stay for the hospital for a few days as we'll run tests. If everything is fine, she can come home by next week. Her face is bruised long with a few fractured bones. She needs to wear a cast for her arm and leg. It will take a month to completely heal. That's all I can say right now." She looked at her watch. "Yuki is asleep right now. You can see her in a few hours." She looked at the parents at reassuring smiles, making her seem almost human. She walked away but not before giving a smirk at Nagato.

"I did not need to see that." Nagato grumbled.

"Why not?" Amatsu grinned. "She's the best surgeon around."

"No," Nagato turned his head, "Her smirk means she want to see me." His eyes were stricken with terror.

Amatsu patted him on the back. "Good luck Nagato." He tried his best to not laugh. The detective then went to his partner and said, "Let's go. We're done here." He waved Nagato goodbye as he left.

"You two know each other?" Shiho's husband asked.

Nagato choked. He looked at the suave lawyer with easy eyes. "He lives in my building." He casually answered. The lawyer shook his head and went back to console his wife. Nagato took out his wallet and stared at the picture of him and Yuki. _"Yuki, I'm glad you're safe."_

XXX

It was the following morning when Sakura arrived to school. She immediately headed straight for the committee room where she found Raito and Natsume already there. They had the irritated faces on. Sakura didn't need to ask the reason why. They were close to Yuki. But what amused Sakura was the fact they were wearing their disciplinary outfits. All members of the alliance are in some form, part of the disciplinary committee. The members were all the gangs Sakura took over throughout Namimori's schools. The members that rarely worked were in the yakuza clans. "You guys cannot go around fighting people." Sakura ordered them.

"We know that." Raito scoffed. "We need an excuse to beat up people. We have to start finding out who attacked Yuki. It might be that serial killer."

"What?" Sakura said, questioning the culprit's motives. The killer already killed an old man but now he or she was attacking girls? It didn't make sense. The victims didn't have a connection except living in the same neighborhood. Something was off.

"It might be Touko." Natsume blurted out. The two looked at the troubled teen. "She probably did it."

"Why?" Sakura and Raito asked. Yes, why? Natsume only talked with Yuki if Raito was there. They weren't really close.

"Do you know I dumped Touko?" Natsume asked them.

"No." Natsume shouted, appalled by his friend's thought of him. "She was getting really clingy so I lied and told her I liked someone else."

"Misunderstandings cause people to get hurt." Sakura said while reciting a line from a drama she will not enclosed. It was better for people to not know that she like to watch TV dramas with her mother. It was bonding time. "Let me guess, you told her it was Yuki." Sakura bluntly said.

"No." Natsume admitted. "I never told her."

"But she thinks its Yuki." Sakura pointed. "Great…"

"Natusme, you should have manned up and told her the truth. You don't hang out with girls. You're always with me!" Raito mentioned.

Sakura gulped. There was no way. She looked at Natsume who jerked his head. _"You got to be kidding me. No freaking way." _She thought. "Anyway, we have to talk to Touko-san."

"Natsume can't. He has a restraining order!" Raito pointed out.

"Then we must infiltrate the school." Sakura came up with the most reliable plan she could think of. Pretending to be students was easy. It was not like Sakura could talk to her. Cops were watching and she has to stay away from the cops.

"STOP," Raito put his hands up. "I like the plan but there is one problem."

"No there isn't." Sakura answered. "_Why are you complaining about my idea?"_ She cringed.

"Touko-san goes to Midori and that's a girl school." Raito added, hoping Sakura would understand his problem.

"So?" Sakura spoke.

Raito sighed. "Sakura, I'm a guy."

Sakura smirked. Raito didn't like what she was thinking. "You don't have to be a boy." Raito immediately hid behind Natsume. He _definitely _didn't like what was going to happen.

XXX

Sakura changed her clothes at home shortly after coming up with the plan. She took off her uniform and placed it gently on her bed. She received Midori uniform from one of the servants who recently graduated from there. She handed one to a reluctant Raito who stormed off to the bathroom. Sakura put her new outfit on. She put on a dark brown wig and braided the ends. She wore dark rimmed glasses and put a mole on her cheek with a eyeliner. Sakura stared at herself in the mirror. When she wore makeup she looked like someone completely different. She was not comfortable with it. But she knew someone even more uncomfortable. After a few minutes of silence in the bathroom, Sakura trailed over there and opened the door. "Raito, are you done-"Raito immediately noticed Sakura' shocked expression when she walked in. She smirked. "You look very convincing."

"Do not make fun of me!" Raito yelled and jumped behind the curtains. "I told you! I'm a guy. You can't do this to me!"

"You look nice." Sakura assured. "Besides," She began to speak seriously, "Yuki is in the hospital. I think that is more important than you wearing girls' clothes."

Raito sighed. The deadly idol was right. He has no time to be complaining. He got off the bathtub, revealing his girlish shirt and skirt. He blushed. "Don't stare." He quivered. He glanced at Sakura to see Chrome and Shizuo right behind her. "AH!" He screamed and jumped back in. _No! The Majesty saw me in a girl uniform, not to mention Shizuo! No way!_

"Raito, you're so cute!" Chrome squealed. "But you need to wear makeup." Her eyes lit up.

"Mother, we're going to Midori to stake out a girl. Please help us." Sakura asked.

"Of course I'll help!" Chrome spoke with a lot of excitement. She grabbed Raito's arm. "Raito, you need a wig!" She dragged him to her room and placed him in her vanity seat. "I'll make you pretty."

"Please kill me." Raito begged Sakura with her eyes.

"Think of Yuki." She told him.

"NO!" Raito wept.

Shizuo laughed. "Sakura, your friend is not pretty. I know someone prettier!" He walked away.

"Mother, who is he talking about?" Sakura asked.

Chrome shrugged her shoulders. She looked at Shizuo giggling to the words, "Yin-sama." Chrome couldn't help but laugh.

XXX

Sakura and Raito arrived to Midori All Girls' school during lunch hours. This made it easier for them to infiltrate the school. Raito nervously walked behind Sakura. He didn't like being surrounded in this certain scenery. Midori was a school filled of rich girls. The place reeked of perfume. Girls were giggling which annoyed him to death. _"Why can't they shut up?"_ Raito glared at the girls. The girls saw him and smiled. "What the hell…"

"They think you're pretty." Sakura whispered. She looked at Raito up and down. Raito was born with feminine qualities. With makeup on, he was the total trap. His looks even made Sakura insecure and she doesn't even like to dress up.

"Let's find Mana-san quickly. I don't think I can last any longer wearing a skirt." Raito groaned.

The two managed to find Touko's homeroom. She wasn't there but her classmates told them she would be in her clubroom. They were amazed at the fact Mana was so popular. Apparently, she was very gloomy when she transferred. Sakura and Raito understood why but they were amazed at the fact she was the president of a club and she has lots of friends.

"Maybe she's over Natsume." Raito suggested to his best friend.

Sakura nodded her head in agreement but something was off. She had a feeling in her stomach she didn't quite understand. She told Raito this and he immediately handed her ibuprofen. "I'm fine." She told him. They stopped at the clubroom where Touko was at. They stared at the door that caught their attention. The door was embellished with red heart gems with made one large heart. "What club is she in?" Sakura wondered.

"Is it sewing?" Raito thought.

Curious, they knocked on the door. "I'm coming!" A cheery voice answered which was Touko's. Touko opened the door and immediately stared at the two guests. "Can I help you?" She tipped her head. Raito and Sakura were shocked. Touko Mana changed. Her hair was jet black with full bangs but now her hair was chestnut brown with professional looking waves. Her bangs were pinned back, showing off her beautiful big brown eyes. Her face was full of makeup but it still looked natural. She tugged a hair piece behind her ear.

Sakura cleared at her throat. She took off her wig and pulled off her elastic that held up her hair. She shook her long and shiny hair out. Her look was very serious. "I'm Sakura Hibari, head of the disciplinary committee of NamiMiddle."

Raito put his hands on his hips. "And I'm Rai-I mean Raina. Yes, I'm' Raina. You dated Natsume Hyuuga?"

Touko smiled. "Yes." She nodded her head. She looked at Sakura. "I know about you. You're Natsume-kun's leader. I never thought you were this pretty."

"I heard about your grandfather. I'm sorry for your loss." Sakura begin to sweeten Touko up with nice words.

"Thank you." Touko grimly smiled. Her eyes shift downward. "I heard the one who killed him attack Nagato-san."

"Why would that happened?" Raito asked.

"I don't know." Touko answered. "Why? Do you know something?"

"Did you know Natsume and Yuki were dating?" Raito lied, hoping Touko would take the bait.

Instead of getting angry, Touko expressed gratitude. "Really? I'm so happy for him. But I thought he loved someone else. I guess it didn't work out." She smiled.

This was news to them. Natsume liked someone else. Raito felt betrayed by his best friend. How could he not tell him everything? But then again, Raito have secrets too.

"So you're not jealous?" Sakura asked.

"Nope," Touko shook her head, "I'm over him. I found a new love." She proudly perked her shoulders and opened the door more for them to see the inside of the room. The room dropped their jaws literally.

"Wait," Sakura put her hand up like a stop sign, "Is this club the _We love Yin Roku_ club?

"YES!" Touko laughed. She turned around and showed off the collage of pictures of Yin Roku. The majority of the pictures appeared as stalker photos. There were plenty of pictures of the pretty boy sleeping by a tree or on the roof. There were pictures of Yin walking with Li and several older women which alarmed the two NamiMiddle students. Sakura wondered where they were able to take these pictures at school. "Since you were from the disciplinary committee, I thought you came to take the pictures. Let me tell you he gave us permission as long he can't see us!" She proudly said. "This is not a school club but a city-no a national club. Roku-sama is popular throughout Japan. I just handle the Namimori region. We couldn't have the club room at Namimori Middle because Principal Hibari forbids it. He just didn't understand the club!"

"I don't think anyone can." Raito started to laugh.

"So were you last night?" Sakura got to the point of the trip.

"I was here at the weekly club meeting. We were gathering pictures. Do you want some?" She asked.

"NO!" They both answered.

"Oh, okay then." Touko got a realization. She went to the drawer and took out a thick yellow envelope. "Hibari-san, you know Nami Yamamoto right?"

"Yes." She said.

Touko held out the package. "Then can you please give this to her? It's the pictures for her. She's the treasurer."

"What?" Sakura cringed. She reluctantly accepted the pictures. She shuddered. "What's wrong with the world?"

"I do not want to know about the minds of girls." Raito muttered.

As they walked out of the school, they looked back and saw Touko waving goodbye at them. "It would have been better if she attacked Yuki." Raito said.

"Yuki is now close to him. They could have attack her for that." Sakura suggested. She definitely needed an excuse to torment Yin.

"But she showed us the logs." Raito added. He shuddered at the memory back in the club room where she showed them Yin Roku accessories. "Girls are weird."

"You shouldn't talk." Sakura told him.

"SAKURA!" Raito yelled at her. She glanced back at him, giving him a look. "Stop making fun of me! You know my situation! So stop it!"

"Stop what?" She glared at him. "Do not yell at me. I'm letting this go because we have been friends since birth."

"Stop treating me as a girl." Raito pouted. "I'm a boy." Sakura sighed, acting like it's nothing. "Stop it! You always undress in front of me. I have to stay in your room for _sleepovers_. You dressed me up as a girl all of the time. My family yells at me for that. You're act very close to me, people think we're dating. Li-senpai tried to kill me when we were eight years old. He still hates me."

"It's not my fault." Sakura said. "After all, do you intend to be a boy for the rest of your life?" This made Raito freeze. "How are you going to explain everything to your family? Only your dad, your caretakers and my family know your secret. My grandparents are already setting you up with a wife. How are you going to explain it to her? She will freak out."

"I have to take over the family! I'm the only child." Raito said. "You don't understand because the Majesty is always female and you're a female!" He yelled.

Sakura slapped him. "Is that all?" She asked him, not faze by Raito's rant. She accepted that fact he needed to vent out his stress.

"Stop being nice to me!" Raito pouted. "Can't you tell I'm picking a fight?" He gasped loudly and walked away.

"Bye." Sakura said. Raito waved back without turning around. "He'll get over it." She shrugged her shoulders. She walked away and thought of the events that occurred so far. "I wonder what is going on. The old man does look very familiar." She recalled the news report. It was that moment, her mind drifted back to an old memory.

She was a very young girl at the time, barely getting a grasp at martial arts. It was break time on her training. She was training with Kai and Heiwa up in the mountains secluded from a nearby village. She recalled meeting an old man around her great-grandfather's age.

"_Sakura, this is an old friend of mines." Kai introduced her._

"_I'm Akihiro Mana." The old man greeted. _

"_Hello sir." Sakura bowed. "It's nice to meet you."_

"_Hello Sakura-chan." Mana said. "You're adorable." He took out a piece of candy from his pocket. "Here you go. It's strawberry."_

_Sakura smiled happily as she received her favorite fruit flavor. "Thank you."_

Sakura gasped when the memory was over. "Oh my god…" She recalled another memory but it wasn't with Kai. It was of the nights that Chrome read to Sakura when she was little. After Chrome finished reading a story about a ninja protecting his loved ones from afar because he doesn't want them to get involved, she spoke to Sakura.

"_Like this character, I have people as my shadow to protect the people I care about." Chrome smiled. "Truthfully, Sakura, the world is filled with bad people. To stop those bad people, you must have people protecting you from the shadows. They're my shadow because I loved you but I cannot be with you at all times, I have others. You too will have people you trust and will help you protect your loved ones."_

Sakura realized why Akihiro Mana died. He was the shadow of Kai Hibari. If that was the case then…

_"Yes because of the alliance. But you know the clans go crazy if there is an imbalance of the power. Remember there was constant friction during Lord Kai's rule because there was a rumor he created a secret court to watch the Japanese Court. The clans turned against each other because one clan might be in the secret court while the others were not. A lot of people died if they were suspects." Natsume explained. "There was no proof but no one trusted him and vice versa."_

_"I never heard of that." Sakura added._

_Natsume looked at her and smiled. "Then it must not be true if you don't know of it."_

_Raito clapped his hands. "Of course, why would the Majesty create a secret court? The Majesty relied on the alliance to control the Underworld."_

The Court was real which she figured out. If what Natsume said was true then it was safe to presume one of the clans was responsible. But which clan was stupid enough to go against the Majesty? Sakura needed to find answers. She needed to speak to her mother.

XXX

Sakura went home to find Chrome sitting on the wooden bench. "Do you want to talk?" Chrome asked. "How was your trip to Midori?" She asked.

"Mother," Sakura looked around before speaking.

"Your father is home so there's no one here." Chrome assured her daughter of her privacy.

"The court is real, right?" Sakura asked.

Chrome nodded her head. "Yes, it is but I wasn't planning on telling you until you're 18. Do you have any questions?"

"Mana-san was killed by one of the clans."

"Yes."

"Which clan was it?"

"I don't know."

"Is Yuki involved?"

"I can't say. My members' personal life is personal."

"So I can assume Yuki is involved."

"Indirectly, yes, she is."

"Then it can only be one clan." Sakura clenched her fists. "A clan does live in that neighborhood. It's the Yagami Clan."

"It's only Raito but he's not allowed to live at home to preserve his secret."

"Why now?"

"They probably found out the truth." Chrome solemnly spoke. Her eyes were hazy and faint. She was getting tired. "I don't think Yagami-san is involved but I can't say anything about the others. After all, if the secret is out then Raito will die."

"What?" Sakura looked at her mother seriously. "But the two things are not connected. How can…"

"Sakura, the Yagami clan has been with us for a long time. I guess it's time for us to go our separate ways." Chrome revealed.

XXX

Raito took off his disguise in a restroom before heading home. He carried the bag of clothes in his hands. He looked up at Yuki's house. It was quiet. He figured the parents were at the hospital. He checked his mailbox before going in. His weekly manga magazine was in. He took it out and slid it in his bag. He opened the gate but before he could do anything, a tall man decked Raito at the back of his head with an object that felt like a bat. Raito passed out to the ground. The man picked him off and carried him to his car. He dialed a number. "Boss, I have Raito Yagami. Yes…I'll take him to main house immedatiely." He hung up and shoved Raito to the backseat of a black Mercedes Benz. He looked around to see if anyone was there. When he was in the clear, he went to the driver's seat and drove away.

But the mysterious attacker wasn't in the clear. He failed to see the illusion in front of the two houses. Driving out from behind a telephone pole were Amatsu and Yin. Yin threw a GPS tracking device at the trunk of the car. "Let's follow him." Amatsu said.

"You didn't have to tell me." Yin smirked. He turned on his blue tooth. "Misaki, track that car." He told her. "Now we have to tell Nagi."

XXX

Raito opened his eyes to see him tied to a chair in a locked room. The light was dimmed, casting a small light around Raito. He could hear the breaths of the people in the room but no one haven't revealed their face yet. It was when he heard the door opened; it recognized the scent of incense. It was the same black cherry smell from the main house. "Grandfather…" Raito muttered.

"Shut up." Another voice popped out. The man who attacked Raito appeared from the darkness.

Raito's eyes widened as he saw the man. "Fuyuki-san…" He shockingly looked at the man Yuki called "Stepfather." He glared at him. "You asshole! You attacked Yuki!" He yelled in full rage. "You're a liar."

"But so are you, Raito Yagami." Fuyuki-san spoke. "After all," He took out a knife and slice through Raito's shirt but not close enough to cut his skin, "You're a girl." The shirt ripped apart, revealing the bandages around Raito's chest. The people in the dark gasped as they saw the small breast banded from the bandages.

"So it's true." The former head of the Yagami clan spoke. "My son betrayed me with a granddaughter." He spoke with so much distaste. "I always wonder why the clan can never see you. I thought it was because my son hated you for being the cause of his wife's death. I guess that was a lie."

"Grandfather…"

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT! YOU'RE NOT MY KIN ANYMORE!" He yelled. "You're a girl. Girls cannot take over the family. It has been the rule since the beginning. Any girl born into the Yagami clan is destined for the family demise. You should have died from the start!" He spit out. He looked at Fuyuki. "Fuyuki, kill this stranger. I have to deal with my son." He walked out of the room and slammed the door.

"You heard the man." Fuyuki smirked. "You're going to die."

"I'm not going to die from an idiot like you." Raito blurted out. She looked at the balcony. She sensed people up there but they had a different aura from the others. _"After all, I didn't get followed." _She thought and wanted to yell it to him but refrained. "Why did you attack Yuki?" She asked. "Tell me before I died."

Fuyuki smiled. "Ok then." He answered without any hesitation. "I never liked her. She was always in the way of everything. She was such a boring person. She rarely talks and always has her nose in a book. I wanted her out of the way."

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is, Raito." Fuyuki laughed

"I didn't say anything." Raito answered.

"What?" Fuyuki froze. He stood still as he felt someone breathe right behind him.

That person grabbed his throat. "So then I can kill you because you're in the way of my happiness which is my daughter!" Nagato yelled and shot Fuyuki in the back.

"You're Yuki's pilot dad!" Raito spoke with a shocked face. He thought it was ninjas from the Hibari house.

"We're not ninjas." A voice spoke. Raito recognized the voice. It was Yin Roku. But why was he here? "We're shadows." Yin said. He put on his mask. In a flash, he killed the people of the room. After he was done, he evilly smirked at Raito. "Do not tell Sakura or Li." Raito nodded her head. Yin Roku killed 15 people within one minute. She didn't want to be cut like butter. "Now we have to go to Yagami-san. Where is he, Nagato?"

Nagato looked at Fuyuki's dead body. "Probably in his room."

At the other side of the house, Yagami-san wondered what was with the loud noises. His father told him he was having a party but something felt wrong. Yagami-san could sense Raito's in the house which was odd. He called Raito's number but it only went to voice message. He walked out of his room and noticed how quiet it became. The house was usually loud but it was dead this night. He walked down the hall with a flash light. He began to hear footsteps and breaths. He cautiously stopped and looked around. He took out his knife from his robe sleeve.

"Who's there?" Yagami called out. "Answer me." He flipped his knife and swung his hand at the person behind him. The attack was stopped. He blinked his eyes. He smiled and laughed at how scare he was for a second. "Father, it's only you. Why are you creeping around in the dark?"

"You betrayed me." The former head spoke. "Now you must die."

It was then Yagami realized the truth was out. He spoke in anger. "What did you do to Raito?"

"He-I mean she is dead." He smiled. "Now you must die."

"Father, how could you?" Yagami held back the tears of losing his only child born from the only woman he loved.

* * *

**I would write more in this chapter because I didn't know where to end it so I stopped here. Next chapter will be the conclusion. I don't want to spend too long on this mini-arc. **


	64. Yagami Clan

"DIE!" Old Yagami yelled. He took out his crane and pulled it out, revealing a hidden sword placed inside.

Yagami ducked and pulled out his sword. He launched an attack at his father. The old man blocked with his sword and cut through Yagami's defenses. He stabbed his son in the stomach. He spit out blood and quickly held his fingers in the spot to stop the bleeding. He tightened his grip and ran forward. They dealt several blows but neither could get a hit. The old man turned his blade and cut the younger one's sleeve. Raito's father groaned in pain but he wasn't going to lose. He needed to avenge his daughter's death.

He was partly to blame since he kept her gender a secret. But it seemed like the right choice at the time. Only males can take over the family. But the stricter rule was there could only be Yagami men. The females in the clan have to be outsiders. A woman with Yagami blood is destined to bring the bloodline to the end. It was the tale told by the family since the beginning. The clan was cursed by a witch a few centuries back for revenge. The witch's daughter fell in love with a Yagami but committed suicide when he married a rich and noble daughter. The witch vowed that a Yagami female will end the bloodline. There was no way to break the curse since the witch never revealed it. The clan decided to solve the problem by killing the female when they are babies before they could do anything that will harm the family. It went like this through centuries until Raito was born.

Yagami couldn't kill the only child his wife left him at her untimely death. It was the only thing she left behind in her blood. Yagami couldn't bear it. His daughter has the same eyes as her mother which made it a lot worse. Yagami went to Chrome for help. He didn't know what to do. The Hibari clan stayed out of the Yagami clan's way of life since it wasn't any of their problem but Chrome understood. The special thing was Sakura was born a month after Raito's birth. Chrome couldn't bear a death of a baby girl. So she decided to help him. Raito had to be raised as a boy to avoid the curse. Yagami had to use the excuse of his wife's death to neglect Raito. Raito had to be raised in the Hibari clan during her childhood under the disguise as being an underling of Sakura. This worked well and the clan accepted it without any questions. Raito's gender was only known to the Hibari clan and the court. Her caretakers were the Hibari's servants who still lived with Raito today in a house next to Yuki. The plan for Raito when she was older was to not succeed the family. Because Raito was ousted, the next head have to be the next of kin, Raito's uncle.

But Old Yagami never accepted it. He concluded Raito was the rightful heir. It was to his shock when he found out the lies he was told a couple of years ago. The Hibari clan was in on it. They betrayed the Yagami clan by saving Raito. But it wasn't the first time. 40 years ago when Kai Hibari ruled, there were rumors of a secret court patrolling the Japanese Underworld as the Majesty's shadow. The Yagami felt betrayed by this. They were the backbone of the Hibari Clan but they knew their loyalties were lying elsewhere. They never accepted Kai as the ruler because he was a man. Kai brought all these new changes to the mafia world. He brought unnecessary people into the Underworld such as the Vongola and the Kusakabe family. The Yagami didn't like the fact the Hibari clan was relying on others when they were on their side. Now it was the chance to cut ties with the Hibari clan.

With some clever researching and spying, they uncovered Kai's court members. They couldn't find out the members in Mai's or Nagi's court but they only needed to hurt Kai since he was the one who started it. They attacked Yuki because she was close to Raito. Her stepfather was a lawyer, secreting working for the clan. He discovered Yuki's friendship with the odd Raito. They were shock to find out how close Yuki was to the classmates in 2-C. They hurt Yuki. Btu she never knew Raito was a girl. Now Raito was dead and so will her father. Old Yagami frowned. He had to kill his son.

Yagami stabbed his father in the same spot his father stabbed him. He pulled it and held the sword at the old man's neck. "Father…what do you hope to accomplish with this? Even if you kill me and Raito, the family will perish at the hands of the Hibari. They will not tolerate this. What will happen to the family, then?"

"You should have known the answer the day Raito was born." The old man yelled. He gripped his sword tightly and prepares to hit his son before he felt it knock out of his hands.

"That's enough out of you." A familiar voice said. The two Yagami men looked to see Chrome holding onto the sword she grabbed out of old man's hands. "I already took everybody out. From what I hear, the Yagami clan stands no more."

"What happened?" Yagami asked. He looked at his father with discern.

"They're all dead." Chrome answered. "My people took them out. Raito is alive."

"What?" The old man yelled. "That's impossible. He-I mean she was surrounded by stronger family members. She couldn't stop them on her own."

"You're right old man." Chrome spoke. "It is impossible unless my court interfered." She looked at the former head seriously. "You did something I cannot forgive. You will not live past this night."

"You're really confident about that, your majesty. You may be strong but you're not stronger than me." The old man activated his storm flame and punched his son in the stomach and threw him to the ground. He went for Chrome next but before she would attack him, the old Yagami was hit in the gut with a spiked ball chained to an end of a tonfa. He looked at the man who dealt the killing blow to him.

Kyoya Hibari looked at the Old Yagami with deadly eyes. "Do not touch my wife, herbivore." The old man fell to the ground.

"Kyoya!" Chrome shouted. She ran towards him.

Kyoya smirked. "What?"

"I thought you weren't coming." Chrome told him.

"Sakura insisted on coming." Hibari replied. "She ran to find Raito. Where is the girl anyway?" He looked at Yagami.

"She's probably at the torture room at the other side of the house." Yagami answered. "We have to hurry. There might be some family members alive."

"Don't worry, my court is with her." Chrome assured him. "She's safe."

XXX

"Raito!" Sakura ran down the steps to see Raito casually walking around with two men. One was wearing a mask and dressed like a ninja. The other was wearing all back and his face was covered with black sunglasses. He wore a mask on the bottom to cover his face.

Raito's eyes widened at the sight of Sakura. She looked at Yin, scared Sakura might find out his secret. Sakura stopped at she saw the two strange men. "Who are you?"

"We worked for your mother." Nagato answered with a deeper tone of his voice.

Sakura blinked. He sounded familiar. She looked at the other guy. He looked familiar, well, he smelled familiar like lotus flowers. This angered Sakura a bit since she knew a certain boy with the same sense. Yin stared blankly at Sakura. He couldn't believe she couldn't figure it out yet. Why was she getting angry for meeting a stranger with the same scent? Yin could only think of one conclusion. Sakura was dense like her father and Li for picking up details. He ignored her and walked past her.

"We have to go to the Majesty. There is no one else alive downstairs." He told her.

Sakura immediately looked at Raito. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Raito nodded her head. "I'm alright, Sakura. But I need to check up on my dad."

Yin looked at his radar. "They're upstairs. They're coming this way. You two stay here." He started to walk away. Nagato followed.

"Where are you two going?" Sakura asked.

"Our job is done." Nagato replied. He greeted them goodbye and hurried off before the parents came down and found the kids.

XXX

It was a few days later when Chrome came up with news of the Yagami clan. The Yagami clan perished for treason. The other clans quietly accepted the notion due to the scaring aura Hibari left behind when Chrome was in the meeting. The heads couldn't look at Chrome straight in the face when Hibari was right behind her. Kai, Mai and Heiwa were sitting in the meeting, making the room more intimidating. The heads of the clans all agreed on one thing. No matter how strong they were, they are no match for the Hibari clan even if they had a thousand men. The Hibari clan was the rightful leader of the Japanese Underworld. Anyone who disagrees will get bitten to death by Kyoya, get their heart taken out by Kai, get tortured and humiliated by Mai who would take pictures of it, and have every bone broken in their body by Heiwa. Chrome was just smiling at them.

When people found out the Yagami clan tried to kill Raito for being a girl, Raito surprisingly earn their sympathy. The classmates of 2-C were just in shock when they found out Raito was actually a girl. Most of them were friends with her since pre-k. They fainted at the news. Li was happy when he lost a rival for Sakura's love.

Sakura looked at Raito with distaste. "What?" Raito looked at her best friend.

"Why are you wearing pants?" Sakura pointed at Raito's male uniform. "You're a girl now. You have to wear skirts now. It's the rules. In the name of the disciplinary committee, I will fight you until you follow the rules." She took her fans out and prepared to attack Raito.

"Sakura, I cannot wear a skirt! It's too weird for me!" Raito shouted.

"I don't care." Sakura positioned herself.

Raito gave her a smile and immediately ran away. As she ran, she noticed Yin walking down the stairs with Li by his side. "Roku-senpai please save me!" She pleaded and hid behind Yin.

Before Yin and Li could react to Raito running to them, Sakura came and attacked. Within a second, Yin grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her towards Li. Li held Sakura's arms. "Li, I'm going to visit Yuki-san in the hospital." He hollered over Sakura.

"I'm coming with you!" Raito said. She stuck her tongue at Sakura.

"Ok, give her my regards." Li smiled. "Sorry, Sakura-chan, I can't have you attacking people out of nowhere."

"Shut up." Sakura quietly and bluntly told him. "Let me go."

"But I'll never have a chance like this again." Li gleefully laughed.

"Li, you're crazy to think I'll let you touch me again." Sakura glared at him.

* * *

**Sorry if you don't like the chapter, I'm still not good at writing conclusions. Wait for the next chapter please! In the meantime, please review and vote for your favorite character if you haven't. I checked the poll and it looks like Akira is the fan favorite! I might do a chapter on him soon. Anyway, look forward for the appearance of the Xanxus's son and the sports festival next!**


	65. The Varia loves Sports

Xanxus never wanted to admit it but he was getting old. He was at the ripe age of 44 which was old in the mafia world. He never liked the word "retirement" but he knew it was time for him to pick a successor. There was only one person capable of taking over the Varia. That one person was Mikal Adama. Mikal was Xanxus's 15 year old son and was already making his mark in the mafia world. Xanxus decided it was right to pick Mikal since the next head of the Vongola was around the same age. He wondered what his son's facial expression would be when he hears the news.

"MIKAL!" Xanxus yelled at the top of his lungs, causing a light earthquake within the Varia mansion. Xanxus huffed. His son wasn't coming. _Maybe he didn't hear me._ "MIKAAAAALLLLLLLL!" There was only silent. Xanxus angrily get up and destroyed his table with his flame of wrath. "Where is my son?" He growled.

He marched up through the steps and walked to Mikal's room. He kicked the door opened, welcoming himself in. It was then when he saw Mikal reading a book call Lolita_. _The curtains were pulled to side in his room, letting in the bright sunlight into the dark and gloomy household. The light hit on Mikal, shining him like the sun. Mikal got his looks from his father but with a feminine touch to it. He inherited his father's black hair and brown eyes. He has a light tan skin color that was a little bit darker than Hayate's golden tan skin. His black and long hair was similar to Xanxus's hairdo when he was 34 years old (future arc).

You would have never assumed how the two were related if you based it on looks. Mikal had a complete different style than most members of the Varia. Instead of wearing black and red clothing like the members do, Mikal adorned a preppy style of fashion. He was wearing a white sweater over a red pinstripe shirt and worn-in jeans. His shoes were a pair of classic black converses. He wore square rimmed glasses on his face. He looked silently at his dad.

"WHY WEREN'T YOU DOWNSTAIRS?" Xanxus yelled, spitting at his son. Mikal looked at his father strangely. Xanxus didn't understand what was going on. "Scumbag, what is wrong with you?" He poked Mikal's head.

Then with a wave of a finger, Mikal put down his book and took out his hearing aid in his pocket. He puts it in his ear. "Dad, what do you want?" He asked with a calm voice.

"Hey, didn't you hear me screaming for you a few minutes ago?" He asked.

"No. I took my hearing aid off so I can read silently." Mikal innocently answered.

Xanxus took a deep breath. "IF YOU HAVE A HEARING AID THEN YOU SHOULD WEAR IT AT ALL TIMES!" He shouted.

Mikal covered his ears. He shook his head at his father. "Dad, I'm already partially deaf due to living in this house. Do you want me to lose my hearing more? I can't get that back, you know. Do you want me to be deaf at this age?"

Xanxus sighed. "Fine, you win. But next time you better come down." He ordered him.

Mikal nodded his head. "Yes, dad, so is that all?" He reached out to read his book.

Xanxus grabbed his arm. "No. I have more to say." He smirked. "You're now the next leader of the Varia."

Mikal blinked. "Is that all?" He asked. Xanxus glared at his son. That was not the response he was hoping. Mikal could tell his father was a bit disappointed. "Dad, I knew I was the next boss since I was friends with Akira. It's common knowledge."

"Fine." Xanxus scratched his head. "Well, I need you to go to Japan now to kill Hayate."

Mikal choked. "Dad, are you serious?"

"I only accepted the ninth as the boss of the Vongola. Since you will be replacing me, it's your job to decide if you want to accept Hayate at the 11th. I already know your disappointment at Akira for leaving the game."

Mikal glared silently as he remembered the day Akira left the Vongola in order to go to California. He partly blamed Hayate for this. After all, he gave Akira a reason to leave. With the Vongola left in the hands of Hayate, Akira didn't need to worry anymore. Mikal clenched his fists. "Hayate, I will destroy you." Xanxus looked proudly at his son. "You took my rival away."

XXX

"Achoo!" Hayate sneezed.

"Are you okay?" Hiro asked his best friend. "Are you sick?"

"I'm fine." Hayate smiled. "I can't be sick especially today!" He put his arms up in happiness.

It was an important day today at NamiMiddle School. Today was the annual sports festival. All of the students were in the field and were forming into teams. Because of the large number of students, the students were divided into five teams-red, blue, white, yellow and black. Right now, class 2-C was picking out the papers with a color on it.

Hayate prayed as he reached the table. "Please put me with Hiro!" He begged. He grabbed a piece of paper and opened it slowly. "AH!" He screamed. "I'm in the black team!" He showed it to Hiro.

Hiro fake smiled and pushed Hayate to the side gently. He pulled out a piece of paper. He smiled which made Hayate guess they were in the same team. "I'm in the red team." He joyfully grinned. He showed it off to Hayate. Yes! Hiro was finally free. He was away from Hayate this time. Knowing his friend, Hayate would have made him join every event. But no! Hiro would not accept that. He wanted to have a normal sports festival. In Ikebukuro, he couldn't participate much because he was scared he could have hurt someone. "I'm finally free!"

"Do you hate me that much?" Hayate cried.

Zero walked up to the duo. He was saddened by the recent events. Hiro looked at his older brother. "Zero, what's wrong?" He asked. Zero was deadly silent. He unleashed an immense killer aura. "Zero, please calm down! What's wrong?"

"Falcon," Zero looked at Hiro with sad eyes, "You're in the red team right?" Hiro nodded his head. Zero sighed. "I'm in the blue team." He threw the paper in the ground.

"Are you kidding me?" Hiro said. "You're sad about that?"

"Of course he is!" Hayate spoke. "Zero is the overprotective mother with a son complex! Since you two are in different teams, you are enemies. Ooh, what an interesting dilemma! Now, if only this was an anime, it would be funny with special sound effects."

Nami walked up the group. "Hey, guys!" She smiled. She gave a smile to Hiro. Hayate rolled his eyes. "Takagi-san, what team are you in?"

"Hey Nami, you don't care about me?" Hayate yelled.

"No." She answered bluntly. "You can go die."

"I'm in the red team." Hiro answered.

Nami frowned. She was a bit disappointed. "I'm in yellow with Ryu." She pointed to Ryu who was walking away from his father. It was then the teenagers noticed the Tenth Vongola guardians were all here with the exception of Lambo, Mukuro and Tsuna. Their eyes nearly popped when they saw their Uncle Ryohei dressed in a bright yellow tracksuit. "I understand Ryu's pain." Nami looked at her father holding a banner written "GO NAMI!" on it. She looked away. "He's so embarrassing."

"At least, your parents are paying attention to you." Hayate added. He looked at his parents sitting next to Yamamoto. Gokudera was talking on the phone with Tsuna and has been for the past 20 minutes. Madeline was wearing all black clothing with knee-high boots and was sitting in a fold up chair. She was reading a magazine, completely ignoring Haru and Kyoko's attempts at a conversation. "I think my mom was forced to be here." Hayate presumed. "She's next to the aunts I'm not allowed to acknowledge."

Zero noticed Futa behind them, chatting with several parents. "Even my guardian is here." He smirked. "But why?" He was getting angry. "Is he making fun of me because I'm all by myself?"

"No, that's just you." Hiro told him. "But there has to be someone you know in the blue team."

Zero scoffed. "I don't need friends. I only need you and Angie."

"What team is Angie in?" Hiro asked. He looked at his friends who didn't have a clue. "Wait, where is she?" He and Zero exchanged glances of concern. Angie may be able to track anyone down and read minds but she was helpless in everything else. The cause might be because she was created by the power of the Sky Wish. To remind people, Angie is and is not a human. She has human-like qualities but she was nearly an empty shell. It was easy for her to get lost without any direction. Angie wasn't dumb but she was a bit dense which worried the two brothers.

"We have to find her." Hiro told Zero who immediately started to look for her.

XXX

Sakura walked out of the school after putting on her gym uniform. She was still wearing her arm band. Raito walked up to her. She waved her arms. "Sakura, we're both in the black team with Hayate!" Sakura glared at Raito and pulled out her fan to attack her. Raito ducked. "Sakura, I thought you and Hayate are friends!" You don't want to be in the same team as him this much!"

"Wrong!" Sakura backed down. She pointed her fan at Raito. "Raito, you're a girl now! Why are you wearing the boys' uniform and why do you still have a boy's name?"

Raito sighed. "Sakura, you're so hell bent over the rules. First of all, I don't have the red and white gym uniform. Secondly, I like my name. It's from Death Note. You can't expect me to change my awesome name."

Sakura walked up to Raito and grabbed something from her pocket. She slid the piece into Raito's hair. Raito touched it. It was a hair pin with the letter R with the old English font. "There, now people can know you're a girl."

"Sakura…" Raito smiled.

"It's a present from my mother. Do not lose it." Sakura ordered.

"Yes sir!" Raito saluted.

Sakura then put on her black jacket. "So, we're in the black team. We have to make sure the festival is a success. So the most important thing is to make sure no one fights." She said. "My entire family is here so I want to make this a relaxing experience."

"Sakura, I think your family might like an all out battle at school." Raito mentioned.

"Yes, but not my father." Sakura agreed. She looked up ahead and found Angie walking slowly on the lines. The deadly idol walked up to the girl she barely knows. Sakura knew Angie's importance to the family but she barely talked to her. Sakura wanted to find out for herself how powerful this girl really was.

Of course, Angie immediately noticed and read her mind. It was not her fault. She unintentionally reads people's minds. She didn't want to. People's minds are rather complex. Some were disturbing. Most were just perverted. Angie stopped in her tracks as the girl who bore a grudge against Zero approached her. "Hello." Angie spoke in her usual monotone voice.

"What team are you in?" Sakura asked, noticing the paper Angie was holding. Angie looked at the paper and showed it to Sakura. "It's blue." Sakura said.

"ALL RIGHT IT'S BLUE!" Sakura and Raito nearly jumped at the sound of Hayate's super hyper voice. He jumped up and down and tugged on Zero's sleeve. "Zero, Angie is in the blue team! You're alone."

Zero nodded his head. He walked up to Angie. "Angie, are you sure you can take part in the festival. You might get tired."

"It's okay." Angie replied. "After all, I'm only in one event."

"Really, which one?" Hiro asked.

"The one where's the girl is carried by three boys and has to get the headband." Angie explained.

"….."

"ANGIE, THAT IS TOO DANGEROUS FOR YOU!" Hayate and Hiro yelled.

"Shut up." Sakura shouted. "You're too loud. Do you want me to hit you?" She glared at them. "Angie-san, you should get to your team." She told her and walked away.

"She's nice." Angie said to the Vongola but they were skeptical.

As they walked to their teams, Hayate pouted his lips and has puppy-like eyes when he has to separate from Hiro. "My right-hand man can't be by my side." He whimpered.

"I'm so happy." Hiro smirked. "Since, we're on opposite teams; I can hurt you as much as possible."

"You're a sadist?" Hayate couldn't believe it. But then again, Hayate knew many sadists. Half of the Vongola were made up of many sadists. "Zero, are you a sadist?"

"I'm a sociopath." Zero answered mildly.

"I thought so." Hayate looked away. "Well, I have to go!" He waved goodbye and walked backwards, still waving goodbye. "Bye!" He cried.

"We're in the same events. I don't know why he's crying for." Hiro mumbled.

"Step-father is very dramatic." Angie mentioned.

"Angie, you shouldn't call him step-father, that's creepy." Hiro told her.

"It is?" She tilted her head. Hiro nodded his head. She stared at him quietly for a few minutes blankly.

"I'm going." Hiro said, stopping her from getting a headache. He waved goodbye to Zero and Angie and walked over to the red team. To his surprise, he found many of his classmates in the same team. Natsume, Edwin and Hetalia were standing together. Hiro walked up to them to join in the conversation. Also, Yuki and Miu were standing close by. Hiro looked around to see the large groups. He didn't know much of the red team. Apparently, the majority of the red team was second years from the other classes. Hiro felt the stares from them.

Edwin sensed the tension from Hiro. "Don't worry, you get used to it." He told him. "Our class is known for eccentric weirdoes. People stared at us but we're the best ones out of the team. They'll be cheering for us soon."

"Too bad, Ed is not in our team." Natsume looked at Ed and Edward in the white team. "Ed is a shoo-in for the archery event." Natsume looked around. "Sakura and Raito are in the black team with Hayate. That's not good. They're good at sports. The French girls are in the white team. They're not a threat…much. That's all for our class."

"Where's Zero-san?" Hetalia asked, noticing Natsume forgot about the class samurai.

"He's in the blue team." Hiro answered.

"Our class is really small." Miu said out loud. She looked at Yuki who nodded in agreement.

XXX

"The black team will kick ass!" Hayate and Raito gave each other high fives. Sakura's eyes drifted off to the distance. Hayate looked at his childhood friend. He whispered to Raito. "What's with her?"

"Her whole family is here." Raito pointed to the top of the hill. "She's a bit nervous…I think."

"Yeah, Sakura doesn't get nervous."

"She doesn't but you never know. She acts all tough but she might be very weak inside."

"Did you just call me weak?" Sakura glared at them.

"NO!" Raito squeaked. She hid behind Hayate. "Sakura, you're the strongest fighter I know." She gave her a thumb up.

Sakura sighed. "I want this day to be over with."

"Sakura-chan!" Li yelled out. The group looked up to see Li and Yin walking up to them. The girls around them squealed in delight. Li and Yin were on the same team, the white team. Li frowned as he noticed the black ribbon around Sakura's head. "Sakura-chan, we're enemies!" Li cried. "Which events are you in?" He asked her.

"Everything…" Sakura bluntly answered.

"REALLY?" Li was shocked. "Sakura-chan, don't push it! I don't want you to get sick from this." He smiled at her. He glared at Hayate. "Since you're the Vongola 11th, you better make sure Sakura-chan doesn't get hurt or I'll kill you." He whispered to him.

"Yes senpai." Hayate nodded his head. The Vongola 11th looked at his mist guardian Yin Roku whose identity has to be kept a secret. What a dilemma. Hayate was always tempted to spit out the secret. I mean, come on, his mist guardian was Yin Roku, the most popular guy in school.

Yin sensed Hayate was giving his fan girl's crazy eyes. Yin looked at Hayate. "Yes?"

"It's nothing, Roku-senpai." Hayate smiled and waved.

Yin took out his cell phone and began to text. "Li, I'm leaving. I don't want to be mixed up in this mafia business." He walked away. A group of girls surrounded him and followed him back to the white team.

The Vongola sighed. "You're in the mob too…" They spoke in their head. Li smiled at Sakura before heading off. "Sakura-chan, please watch me! I'll make you fall for me!" He winked.

Sakura ignored him and went off to stretch. "Sakura, you should really throw Li-senpai a bone. He has been in love with you since we were kids." Hayate told her.

"He'll get over it." Sakura answered. "Come on, the festival is starting." She looked up at the stage where Kusakabe was standing. Principal Hibari was nowhere in sight, away from the crowd.

"Welcome family and friends to the annual sports festival." Kusakabe spoke. "Today is the day where all of the students are champions. It's the day when we honor health and exercise. Also, today we honor the return of our Madame President, Miss Yuina Shicho." He stepped aside and entering the spotlight was Yuina Shicho.

The Madame President was a third year, daughter of the mayor of Namimori. She has chestnut brown hair and orange cat eyes. Her soft waves were pulled back to a half braided ponytail. She was wearing her school uniform-a knee high skirt with white tulle underneath, white stockings with brown Mary Jane shoes, a navy button up jacket and a red tied ribbon at the top. Yuina has been absent from school because of an illness she has since birth. She was always tired due to her weak legs hence she was confided to a wheelchair. She coughed before talking to the microphone.

"My fellow students…let's have a great sport festival." She smiled, causing a blast of cheers through the crowds. "Everybody, let's have fun!" She smiled again.

"YEAH!" Everybody yelled.

"She's so nice." Hayate said.

Sakura scoffed. "You really don't know the Madame President for you to say that." She looked up at the Yuina who gave Sakura smug look. "I don't feel good." Sakura muttered.

XXX

The races were easily won by the yellow team especially because of Nami. Yamamoto cheered on his daughter loudly. The archery contest was won by Ed. The volleyball game was won by the yellow team. The soccer game was won by the black team. Basketball and baseball were won by the yellow team. The jumps and hurdles were won by the black and green teams. Currently, the yellow team was in the lead. Right now was the toss and basket event. But instead of throwing balls into the baskets, everybody was throwing it at each other.

"GO DIE!" Nami shouted and knocked out several students. "HELLA YEAH!"

"Wow, Yamamoto-san is crazy." Hiro noticed. He dodged a ball and threw one at the basket.

Ed backed away and continuing throwing balls in the red basket. "Apparently, she goes crazy when it comes to sports. It's funny considering the fact she acts girly."

Nami noticed Hiro talking about her. She was full of happiness. Hiro-san was talking about her! She was all full of giggles throughout the event.

By the sidelines, Yamamoto noticed the strange laughter coming from his daughter. "Is Nami okay?" He asked Gokudera.

"She's just in a puppy love." Madeline said, flipping another page in the magazine.

Gokudera took a break from taking pictures. "Hey, Maddie, why don't you watch the games instead of reading that fashion magazine?" He asked her. Madeline shrugged her shoulders and put the magazine down. She turned on her iPod and blasted the music on high. Gokudera sighed. "She's not listening to me."

"Octopus head," Ryohei put his hand on Gokudera's shoulder, "You're the husband who is second in the relationship…just accept it."

"No I'm not." Gokudera replied. "Maddie and I have equal say." He looked at his senpai in a way. "Don't tell me…you're…Hana's bitch." The last word put a dagger through Ryohei's heart.

"No I'm not!" He yelled.

Gokudera laughed. "Don't worry, Lawn Head, its okay. You don't have to think. You can just relax your tiny brain." He and Yamamoto exchanged looks and laughed.

"Don't make fun of me!" Ryohei yelled.

"Hey, you three herbivores." Hibari uttered from the hilltop where his family was at. "Shut up or I'll bite you to death." He glared. They shut up and continue to watch the event. Hibari sat down next to Chrome. She stared at him. "What?" He looked at her.

Chrome looked away with a smile. "Oh, it's nothing." She ended with a laugh.

Back to the event, Hayate and Raito were furiously throwing the balls in the black basket. It was then when Hayate noticed his arch-nemesis Takuma Amatsu. But Takuma wasn't wearing a red, blue, yellow, or white ribbon, he was wearing black. Takuma noticed the black ribbon around Hayate's head. It was that exact moment when the two rivals figured out that they were on _the same team_. "You got to be kidding me!" They both spit out.

Raito ran to Sakura. "Oh crap, Sakura, they found out!" She told her. Sakura stepped on the ground. Great, it was a matter of time before the two would find out. Sakura wanted it to be longer though. She spent so much time making sure the two won't run into each other because if they do, this will happen…

"YOU ASSHOLE!" They both yelled at each other. Hayate grabbed a few balls from the ground and throw it at Takuma. Takuma did the same. They threw the balls at each other furiously, not caring about the ones around them. When they ran out of balls, they proceed to attack each other. Sakura immediately took charge and gave a signal to Miyano-sensei was the referee.

"Time is up!" Miyano-sensei yelled. The teams stopped throwing. Miyano looked at the computer screen to see how many balls were in each basket. "Alright, the winner is the Black team with 568 balls!" She joyfully said.

Raito dropped to the ground. She looked up at Sakura. "Surprisingly, the balls Hayate and Takuma-kun threw at each other went into the basket. We won because of both of them."

"Yes but now those two are pissed off. They will ruin the festival and we cannot have that." She looked at Yuina smiling at the students. "Or else the Madame President will be angry."

XXX

(Lunch break)

Hayate ate his lunch box angrily and quickly. Gokudera and Madeline exchanged looks. Madeline trolled her eyes towards her son. Gokudera sighed. Madeline nudged his shoulder. Gokudera took a sip of his coffee. He spoke. "Hayate, I know you're in the same team as your arch-enemy but the black team is really big. You probably don't have the same events."

Hayate chugged down his water. "I don't care. He's my enemy no matter what!"

Nami sat between Hayate and Ryu. As Hayate expressed his anger to his parents, Ryu was silently eating his food. Nami whispered to Ryu's ears. "Ryu, can't you forgive Hayate? You haven't spoken to each other in a while. Don't be angry because I am the sun guardian instead of you. It's not his fault."

Ryu looked directly at Nami's eyes. "Nami…you shouldn't be talking since you get to see Takagi-kun all the time."

Nami blushed. "_Crap…how did he find out?"_

"Zero-kun and Takagi-kun are close. Apparently, they fit Hayate's family instead of me. I get it. They're much stronger than me but I understand Hayate more. That's what counts, right?" He told her. He looked at his father who heard everything. Ryu touched his glasses and walked away to get more water.

Yamamoto whispered into Ryohei's ears. "He's still angry."

"I know." Ryohei said. "But we all decided Zero was the best fit for the rain guardian."

"That's true but that was because Tsuna suggested it." Ryohei mentioned. "We need to cheer Ryu up."

Ryu made his way to the fountain and ran into Hiro, Zero and Angie together. Hiro greeted Ryu who ignored him. Ryu grabbed his water and walked away. Out of nowhere, Zero took out his sword ready to kill Ryu. "No one acts that way to my brother!" He yelled. Hiro held back his arms as Angie covered Zeros' mouth when they jumped him. Zero stood back but he glared at Ryu. "I'll get you."

"Oh crap, Zero is pissed." Hiro said. "Great now I have to watch out for him and Hayate." Hiro looked at Hayate who was giving evil looks at Takuma. "This is going to be a long day."

"The cavalry battle is next." Angie added.

Zero smirked. "Angie, you're happy, aren't you?" A stoic Angie nodded her head. The students of class 2-C who were nearby were shocked when Zero said that. To the stranger's eye, Angie looked like a bored 15 year old with no ounce of feeling. Some students thought she was a snobby rich girl judging fro mehr attitude.

XXX

"WHY?" Hayate screamed. "Why do I have to team up with him?" He yelled and pointed his finger at Takuma who was also angry.

"Don't look at me! It's the cavalry battle. You need three boys and one girl. It's not my fault we're stuck together." Takuma shouted. He looked at Raito and Sakura. "I don't want to be with mobsters."

Raito sighed. She looked at Sakura. "Sakura, this is not working. We cannot those two in our team. We will die."

Sakura shook her head. "Everybody else is in teams. We are the only ones left. They have to deal with it." Sakura walked up to the two boys. "Since Raito is wearing the boys' uniform then he can stay in the back. One of you two have to be in the front. Which one will that be?"

The boys smiled. "It's me obviously." They said at the same time, triggering a new fight in the black team. "YOU? YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME? YOU CAN'T CARRY HER! YOU'RE WEAK! WHAT WAS THAT? I'M WEAK? YOU'RE THE ONE TO TALK…YOU WANNABEE COP/YAKUZA!"

Raito was amazed the two could say the same thing at the same time. How come those two aren't friends?" She asked Sakura.

"It's a long story." She answered. "That's it." She grabbed Raito's arm and pulled to the front. "Raito can be the front man. You two have to carry me in the back." She gave them her orders while omitting a bad aura around the group. She was basically telling them to get their act together or she'll bite them to death.

The battle started with a gunshot into the air. The teams ran at each other hardcore. Students were pulling each other apart. It wasn't a school event anymore. It was an all-out battle. Hiro was in a team with Natsume and Hetalia with Yuki as the leader. Yuki dodged the attacks as a natural and grabbed a few ribbons from the other teams. Miu managed to take out most of the blue members out. This made the red team the ultimate target. The yellow team's most promising team consisted of Nami, Ryu and two other unimportant students. Nami raged on, fully attacking Miu. Miu and Nami grabbed each other's arms but it was futile. Nami had the upper hand and pulled Miu straight to the ground. Nami went on and took out most of the red team.

Sakura took out several members of the blue and yellow team. Hayate and Takuma hated each other but fought to the fullest together because they didn't want to lose to each other. Raito was getting tired of their constant yelling. "Oh shut up!" She yelled. It was then when Sakura ran into Nami. The dust was clearing into their area. Yamamoto immediately grabbed the video camera.

"Sakura…" Nami spoke.

"Nami…" Sakura looked at her. They stared at each for a quick second. There was no time for delay. They have to stop each other or else they will lose. And they hate losing. They immediately threw punches at each other. Sakura easily dodged Nami's punches and pulled Nami's arm forward. Nami flew forwards but she turned her leg to kick Sakura. Sakura' group took action and moved to the right, avoiding the blow. Nami jumped back to her team. They ran at each other again. This time, all of the members went all out.

Raito pressed her body against Ryu. Ryu glared at Raito. "I won't do easily on you because you're a girl." Ryu said.

"Thank you but even if I was a boy, I can kick your ass. Do not forget who beat the crap out of you when we were kids." Raito kicked Ryu's right leg causing Ryu to go down. Sakura took his chance as Nami was going down.

Nami smiled and head butted Sakura. "Sorry Sakura, I'm going to punch your pretty face!" She yelled.

Sakura touched her bleeding nose. "Nami, you don't have to go all crazy on us!" Hayate yelled.

"This is war!" Nami yelled.

"She's crazy when it comes to sports even though she wants to be a girly girl." Ryu mentioned.

Sakura spit the blood out. "You bitch. I'll bite you to death." She glared at her.

"Bring it on!" Nami yelled. She was ready to fight but froze when she heard the sound of her ribbon coming undone. Sakura's eyes were wide and opened. Even Nami was shock. She didn't notice someone was behind her.

Edwin pulled out Nami's ribbon. "You're out." He smiled.

Nami was still. "Why did you…"

Hayate looked at his friend. "Edwin is known for being a ghost. No one ever noticed him. After all, he's the middle son."

Nami's team was out but she couldn't get the shock out of her. Someone actually defeated her at the sports festival. It was the only thing she has in her name after all, Sakura was the strong one, Hayate was the weird one and Ryu was the smart one. Nami was the athletic one, now it was gone.

In a blink of an eye, Sakura grabbed Edwin's ribbon. "Nami was my prey, Edwin-kun." Sakura glared at him.

"Whatever, I was tired anyway…" Edwin yawned. He jumped down and walked to the refreshment table. He looked at Nami. "Aren't you coming?" He gave her a strange look before walking around.

"That jerk…" Nami resist the urge to beat him.

Back to the game, Sakura found her next target. It was Angie. They were far from each other but Sakura could see Angie clearly. Somehow, Angie managed to get 25 ribbons of all of the teams. Angie was good. Behind the stoic face and monotone voice lied a devil ready to take action. A large portion of the white team ganged around Angie's team. They ran straight at them for a full on attack but it was futile since Zero was Angie's front man. The white team decided to take out the weak links of the team, the back legs. They kicked and punched the boys in the back of Angie's team. They were done for. As the two boys fell to the ground, the white team attacked Zero. But in a flash, Zero pushed Angie to the air and attack the white members out in seconds using a sword style without the sword. As the last member fell, Angie landed on Zero's shoulders. All of the spectators clapped at the sight.

"That was awesome!" Hayate yelled.

"Is that even legal?" Hiro wondered.

"Takagi-kun," Yuki yelled, "Look out!" Hiro looked up to see a black group aiming for them. Hiro knocked them with his body of the right side. Yuki grabbed the ribbon.

"Good job Hiro!" Natsume shouted.

"It's not over yet." A voice spoke. Hiro looked up to see a white group coming at him. The front man knocked Hiro out, causing Yuki to fall. The girl grabbed Yuki's ribbon. "Too slow." The girl spoke.

Hiro looked up and was speechless at the sight of the people that defeated him. The girl looked just like Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail. The front man was an exact lookalike of Natsu Dragoneel. What was going on? The sudden cameo of Fairy Tail alarmed Hiro. He immediately looked at Hayate who was of course activated geeky otaku mode.

"OH MY GOD!" He shouted. "Mommy, take a picture of them!" He asked her. Madeline grabbed her husband's camera and took several pictures of them.

"That idiot," Hiro hit himself in the head, "Is anime the only thing on his mind." Hiro sensed a dangerous and violent aura coming from ahead. To his dismay, it was Zero.

"You dare hurt my brother!" Zero growled. "Angie, we're going to kill them. Angie nodded her head and tightened her ribbon.

"You got to be kidding me! Angie, you too! Zero, calm down! We're at school!" Hiro cried but it was pointless. No one messed with Zero's brother. Yamamoto couldn't resist taping this scene too.

Zero ran and struck Natsu. Natsu smirked and ran forward to strike back. As their shoulders collided, a large impact was felt throughout the area. Natsu had the upper hand since he had a full team but it will take more to bring down Zero in his killer mode. Erza and Angie had a battle of their own. Erza ruthlessly attacked Angie who was helpless. Zero was bound to back down to prevent Angie to get hurt anymore. They were going to lose unless someone helped them…and they got that.

"Don't touch my step-daughter!" Hayate yelled.

"I will be the one to defeat Zero." Sakura shouted.

"You guys are acting crazy." Takuma mentioned.

"They're Vongola. What can you expect?" Raito said. Raito led a charge from the other side. Sakura punched Erza at the throat. She gave a look at Angie. Angie complied after reading Sakura's mind. The two girls held tightly to Raito and Zero's shoulders and leaped their legs out to kick Erza by the sides of her stomach. The impact was strong and Erza was pushed out of her cavalry. Natsu's team was out. Sakura smiled at Angie. Angie nodded her head and untied her ribbon, giving it to Sakura. Angie jumped down from Zero's shoulders. The two level zeros walked out of the arena and went to the refreshment table where Hiro was at.

Sakura tied the ribbon onto her arm. She looked around to see most of the teams out. There was only one team left from the battle. Sakura, herself, was shocked at who it was but not completely. She expected it. She glared at another lookalike, Lucy Heartfilia. The blond bombshell whose nametag revealed she was a first year was in the team with Yin, Li and a Gray Fullbuster lookalike.

"Hayate, don't stare." She yelled, knowing Hayate will be weakened at the sight of anime characters. She looked at her target. Finally, she has a chance to get her revenge on Yin Roku. She hated losing to him and she hated his undying ridicule. This was her chance to humiliate him.

Yin looked at his Chinese friend. "Li, you better not loosen up because it's your unrequited love. We have to win this."

Li grudgingly nodded his head. He looked at Sakura with sorry eyes. "Sorry Sakura, I have to beat you here." He spoke in his head.

"Lucy-chan, are you ready?" Yin asked.

"I was born ready." Lucy gave him a cute smile.

In a flash, Sakura attacked Lucy with all of her might. Yin and Raito tackled each other. Yin obviously defeated Raito. He pushed Raito to the side, breaking the defense. Sakura leaped back with the Hayate and Takuma. Sakura stood up, standing on the two's shoulders. They formed a pyramid but pyramids were easy to break according to Yin Roku. Yin's team broke up and Lucy held onto Yin's back. Li and Gray attacked Hayate and Takuma.

Sakura jumped and landed on Lucy and to push her face down. Lucy slid down Yin's back and Yin used this chance to put Sakura down. Yin grabbed Sakura's neck and threw her around and landed her on the ground. Yin was on top of Sakura and pulled the ribbon of her hair. Sakura was angry. Even though the team was broken, Sakura was touching the ground and Lucy was still hanging onto Yin's back. It was Sakura's loss.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked, peering from Yin's shoulder.

"I'm okay." Sakura answered. She glared at Yin. "Are you going to get off of me, Senpai?"

"Sakura, you don't like me on top?" Yin winked at her and got up.

"I'll get you one day." Sakura vowed.

"I'm looking forward to it." Yin smirked.

"Is it just me or does it feeling like someone is going to die today?" Hayate said to Raito and Li.

XXX

It was near the end of the sport festival. It was already concluded the white team will win this year. They won the cavalry battle, earning 500 points making them win by a landslide. Hayate sat on the grass next to his friends. He tired to act normal when he saw the lookalikes sitting behind them with Natsu, the leader, asleep. Zero was sleeping soundly beside him. Angie played with his face and picked out petals from a flower and sprinkled it around his face. Hayate and Hiro stared at the two.

"What's with them acting all lovey-dovey?" Hayate pouted.

"You're jealous?" Hiro noticed, making Hayate go red.

"I am not!" Hayate replied. "Just because I never had a girlfriend or been kissed before, I am not jealous."

Hiro laughed. "Well me too but I don't mind. Besides I don't think girls like me. After all, I can't talk to girls."

"I feel sorry for Nami." Hayate muttered. He looked at his right-hand man. "Don't you ever wonder?" Hiro gave him a questionable look. "What if Angie and you were together instead of her with Zero? Don't you ever wonder about that?"

Hiro froze. He looked at Angie who glanced back at him. Hiro immediately looked away. "Don't talk nonsense." He blurted out. "Zero has been with Angie longer than I have. That would be crazy."

"Okay." Hayate said.

"What about you?" Hiro asked. "Don't you like someone that is not 2-D?"

Hayate nodded his head. "I like everybody unless they pissed me off. But in a romantic way, I don't think so. I don't purse a girlfriend because I don't need one. I have my friends and my brothers. Besides, I'm not even 16. I have a long way to go before I start dating. But if I do have a relationship then I want one that will last forever like my parents. I want to love someone forever. I think that love will be sweet." He blushed. "But I'm no expert in love. If there is one guy that is the master of love then that would be Mikal."

"Who?" Hiro asked.

Hayate started to smile. "Mikal is the next boss of the Varia, the Vongola's assassin family. He and Akira are like brothers to me. We have been close since we were kids. We trained together and got each other backs. Now the trio is a duo this year."

"What do you mean?"

"Akira is gone. He's out of the game. The monster trio is no more. Now it's just the monster duo. I wonder how Mikal feels. He wanted to beat Akira so bad. Akira was the guy you want to beat back then. In terms of strength, Akira was number one, Mikal was number two and I was number three. We're the strongest out of the new generation. But things have changed. The Holiday battle will reveal the new ranking for the 11th generation. I wonder who the strongest now is. I can't wait to find out. Aren't you curious too, Hiro?"

"I really don't care…"

"No as my right-hand man, you're dying to fight. This December, we will form a new Vongola family. So those assholes, I mean allies, better watch out because the 11th generation is stronger than ever. After all," Hayate looked at his ring, "I have Alice."

Hiro sighed. "I'll fight in the battle but only because I know you will most likely kidnap me and tied up me."

"I will." Hayate smiled. "After all, you're my right-hand man."

Madeline looked at the pictures she taken of the anime lookalikes. Something was off, she concluded. She took out her phone and looked into her contacts. She dialed a certain number and waited until she picked up. "Tessa, it has been forever since we last talked." Madeline said. "How is your son?" She paused. "Mikal is not in Italy or at school? Where can he be?" Madeline looked at Natsu. "Gotcha." She smiled.

Lucy walked up to the refreshment table where the boys gawked at her. They couldn't believed a first year was so well-endowed. The girls were viciously gossiping about Lucy because she was hanging out with Yin. Lucy greeted her senpai happily and for once Yin actually spoke to someone other than Li much to the people's shock.

"Who does that girl think she is talking to Roku-sama?"

"That slut!"

"Yin-sama doesn't like girls with big breasts."

Lucy just smiled at the girls and walked her way to the outside of the school gate. Lucy noticed Yin ending a conversation on his phone.

Yin noticed her and gave her a smile. "Lucy-chan," He spoke to her and formed a smirk, "Or should I say, Kumiko."

Kumiko smiled. "When did you figure it out?" In a blink of an eye, Lucy reverted back to her original form. Kumiko was a 12 year old girl, 4'11 with a very flat chest. Her long black hair was in two long braids ending at her knees. Each braid was tied with an indigo ribbon. Her blunt bangs ended at the bottom of her brows. In her ears were a pair of earrings, one was a golden sun while the other was a silver crescent moon. She dressed in the green Kokuyo Academy uniform with striped knee high socks and black biker boots. Her fingers were assorted of multicolor rings shaped as stars. "I thought you didn't notice at all."

Yin chuckled. "Please, I figured it out when you were in my cavalry team." He bent down and pats Kumiko's on the head. "You were trying a bit too much when you gave yourself triple Ds."

Kumiko blushed. Her face was fuming. "Mikkun (Mikal) told me to make us as anime characters, I had to be Lucy! Ha-chan (Hayate) goes insane when he sees anime." She pouted.

Yin smiled. "So who is who?" He asked.

Kumiko looked around to see if anyone was listening to them. "Come here." She motioned her hand to make him come closer. "Mikkun is Natsu. Angel-san is Erza. Cekkie (Cesare) is Gray."

"Wow, where are the other two?" Yin asked.

Kumiko shook her head. "Nope, there are three more members of the Varia." She pointed out. "Mikkun didn't like the fact everybody have a group of seven and he only had six so we have a cloud member."

"Thanks for the information." Yin told her. "Does Fran know about this _field trip_?"

"No! Master doesn't know. Are you going tell?" She pouted her lips.

Yin pats her head again. "Duh."

XXX

Mikal looked at Hayate talking to Hiro from afar. The illusion was broken the moment Kumiko was caught by Yin and later Madeline. Mikal stood by a street lamp as he watched people walked by. Angel came to his side moments later. Angel was a female version of her father from the gray hair and shark-like eyes. She was clad in all black and metal, ignoring the stares from the people.

"I thought you were going to kill Hayate." Angel told him.

Mikal chuckled. "Why would I do that?"

"It was an order from your father." Angel recalled.

"Since when do I ever listen to him?" Mikal asked her. Angel was silent. "I thought so." He stood away from the lamp and started to walk down the streets. Angel followed him. "I never planned on hurting Hayate. I only said I wanted to beat him up because it made my dad happy. After all, I consider Hayate as my brother from another mother along with Akira." Mikal took out his phone and looked at his wallpaper. Mikal smiled. "The only thing I didn't like was the fact Hayate was the one who saved Akira instead of me. I saw the signs but I couldn't do anything about it. So I guess Hayate won that battle. But I won't lose the next one. I'll beat him in the holiday battle. I swear on my life."

Angel peered over his shoulder and saw it the wallpaper. It was a picture of Akira, Mikal and Hayate when they were kids in Italy. "You guys are the monster trio even if Akira is gone."

"You should tell that to Uncle Tsuna. Apparently, he is the one now in a depression." He laughed.

* * *

**Whew! Longest chapter I ever written in my life. Now to the next one!**

**REVIEW! Or else I won't write _ just kidding...**


	66. Mobilization

Midterms were finally over for the students in Namimori. The winter season has been pretty hectic for the last few weeks. It was already time for the winter break for the students. This was perfectly fine since it was time for Hayate to go back to Italy. After three years, Hayate was going to have his comeback. After his humiliating defeat at the Vongola Holiday Battle, Hayate was ashamed to go back. But now he was the Vongola 11th. He has to go back to Italy. He didn't mind at all now since he wanted to show off his family. Even though he planned to have the 11th generation to come, there were a few guardians who declined the invitations.

"Why not?" Hayate pouted his lips and bent his head on his right-hand man's desk. Hiro took out his book and ignored his mixed friend. "Why are you not going to Italy?" He whined.

Hiro sighed. "I have work." He answered bluntly.

Hayate sunk his head. "Granny Mai gives you vacation time. She's going to Italy this year too with the whole Hibari clan."

"I prefer to work than to work." Hiro replied. "I hate fighting."

"I don't find that convincing, my friend with a monster arm." Hayate touched Hiro's right arm.

Hiro flung his arm back. "I'm not going! End of discussion!"

"But-"

"No buts! I'm not going overseas to fight a bunch of glory hogs just to prove myself." Hiro shouted. "Besides, I never wanted to be your storm guardian."

"It's too late to change your decision. You're the storm guardian so you have to come!" Hayate said. "Everybody is coming!"

Hiro raised a brow when Hayate said that sentence. "Oh really?" He smirked. He leaned forward to speak in a very low voice. "Then is Roku-senpai going?" He asked. Hayate froze. "HAH." Hiro spoke. The red haired boy knew that Roku-senpai doesn't like to be involved with the mafia. He was the mist guardian so if he wasn't going then all of the 11th family isn't going.

Hayate never knew Hiro was so cunning. Granted, Hayate stalked Yin to get him to come but it was futile. Yin Roku didn't want to go. Even Li couldn't persuade him. Hayate looked at his right hand man. Hiro knew the weak point of the trip. Hayate stood up and slammed Hiro's desk. "I'll get him to come then you have to come!"

"Ok." Hiro took up Hayate's offer. "But it's going to be hard."

"I'm Hayate Gokudera." Hayate snapped his fingers. "I get things done!"

Minutes later…

"No." Yin answered without a second thought. Yin walked down the book aisle, looking up and down the books to find something good to read.

"Why not?" Hayate cried. "I'll pay you to come."

Yin chuckled. "I don't accept bribes especially from the Vongola." He gave a humorous look to Li who smiled.

"Hayate," Li grabbed the boy's shoulder, "You should give up. It's hard to change his mind."

"Li-senpai," Hayate looked with distaste, "The holiday battle is the coming out party for the new generation. We're making our mark in the family alliance. We all have to come or the allies will think they are superior. I know mob politics."

"And so do I," Li said, "I'm the heir to the Li clan. I know that one wrong move can make the heads distrust you and your power."

"You see!" Hayate looked at Yin. "You have to help me."

Li stepped forward. "Yeah, Yin, you should come. You're going to miss all of the fights." He smiled. "You're pretty strong. I'll bet you will be the champion this year."

Hayate nodded his head. "You defeated Sakura and a number of CHRONOS."

Yin sighed. "Fine, I'll go." He relented. "I guess I can have a little fun this Christmas." He took out his phone. "I have to talk to my employer first." He walked away but not before taking out an English book.

Li and Hayate exchanged glances. "Where does Roku-senpai work?" He asked.

"I think he is a freelancer." Li answered but was unsure.

XXX

"Roku-senpai is coming!" Hayate screamed to Hiro's ears. Everybody stared at the two friends. The girls immediately became aware of the boy talking about their precious Yin Roku. In a rush, Hayate grabbed Hiro's collar to the club room. As they stormed in, Edwin was making jasmine tea.

"Hello." He greeted the two.

Hayate pushed Hiro to the ground and sat down on the cushion. "Roku-senpai agreed to come to the Vongola battle." He revealed.

Hiro sighed. "Great…"

Hayate happily grinned. "Now that means you have to come! This is awesome. The Vongola 11th family versus the New Varia, this is going to be sweet!"

"I don't want to go…" Hiro moped. He put his head on the table. "I don't want to fight. Why do I have to fight?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Hayate said. "It's to get bragging rights!" Hiro only show contempt in his face. "The heads of the families like to show off their strongest fighters so they can be the strongest in the alliance. Normally, it's the Vongola that always win. Akira won the battle for the past five years. He was a tough one to beat. You don't want to know how many enemies he gotten over the years plus those guys from CHRONOS and the Phoenix."

"So the title for the strongest fighter is up for grabs?" Hiro asked.

"YES!" Hayate nodded his head. "Akira is out of the game which means it's anyone's win. All of the strongest mobsters are going to participate and that includes us."

"So you have to win because you're now the Vongola 11th."

"Yes!"

"I don't see the point of this. Isn't the strongest the Vongola 10th?"

"Yes but Uncle Tsuna doesn't fight anymore. The older generation hardly takes part in the battle. They just watched from the balcony. We, the 11th generation, have to win this year or we have to suffer for the following year. Do you want that to happen?"

"What would happen if we lose?"

"Hayate will get constantly picked on." Edwin answered as he set down the tea set. He handed a cup to Hayate and then one to Hiro. "Hayate got bashed when he lost three years ago."

"The bosses' children are really mean!" Hayate cried. "They can make you want to kill yourself and they succeeded." He looked at his British friend. "Didn't Pablo kill himself after he lost to Akira last year?" Edwin nodded his head. "You see!" He yelled at Hiro. "We have to win because the people are sore losers. Anyway, the fight is pretty intense. You, my right-hand man, will get stuck into the battle glory. The alliance is made up of pretty strong people. You don't want to lose in the first battle."

"Yeah, I heard people also poison their opponents. People tried to kill Akira-san a few years back." Edwin mentioned.

Hayate chuckled. "Those fools, I heard Akira called them out and brutally defeated them."

Hiro was freaked out by this conversation. "I definitely don't want to go now!"

"You have to!" Hayate pouted his lips. "Even Zero and Angie are going."

"What?" This caught Hiro by surprised. "Well, if they're going then I guess I'll go too." He quietly muttered.

"WHAT?" Hayate shouted. "So you'll go! I'm sad you're only going because of Zero and Angie but I'll take it! YAY!"

"I have one question." Hiro pointed out.

"What is it, my right-hand man?" Hayate wondered what it is the red haired boy wanted.

"For starters, I'm not your right-hand man. And…."Hiro looked at Edwin, "Are we allowed to talk about this in front of Edwin-kun?"

Edwin and Hayate exchanged glances. "He doesn't know?" Hayate dramatically said. "_He doesn't know_."

"No one knows." Edwin smiled.

"Know what?" Hiro asked. He didn't like to be out of the loop, again.

"You'll find out later!" Hayate giggled like a little girl. "Oh, it's so much fun to be secretive!"

XXX

Hayate started to pack his bags at home. Madeline walked past his room. She stopped at the door. "Hayate, you finished your midterms, right?" Hayate immediately handed her his report card. She looked at his grades. "English A+, Science A+, Math B+, Japanese B-, History B, Gym A+, Art C. What's with the C? You're good at art."

"I turned in a project late." Hayate answered. He searched for his black socks under his bed. "Is it good?" He asked her.

Madeline smiled and patted her son on the head. "Get better grades." She mildly smacked him. "Or else, I'll burn you anime DVDs." Hayate looked at his DVD shelf and quivered in fear. The Ace Striker was most likely to burn the DVDs in a trash can right in front of him.

"Yes Mom." Hayate saluted.

Madeline opened a drawer and threw Hayate's rolled up socks at him. "We're leaving tomorrow morning."

"Got it!" Hayate replied. He turned around to see Alice appeared right in front of him. "AH!" He leaped back in surprise. "Alice, you scared me!"

Alice remained unmoved. "I don't care." She began eating a plate of grilled steak. "Are you going somewhere?" She asked without an ounce of interest.

"You're my ring spirit. Can't you read my mind?" Hayate joked but wondered if she has the same powers of Angie. "Can you?" He fearfully asked.

Alice stared at him. "No, I don't." Hayate sighed in relief. "But I can ask Angie to tell me." Hayate choked. He knew it was true since Angie was so filial. "Are you scared of me that much?" Alice smiled. She was secretly enjoying that.

Hayate blushed. His face was burning. "No!" He shouted. He scratched his face. "Well, you are slowly killing me by the minute." He justified. He looked at the ring. "This ring is cursed but I don't feel any different. As first, I wasn't used to the power because it was strong but now I'm getting used to it."

"Just don't go overboard at the fight." Alice warned him. "I'm slowly taking away for life force and your sanity. It's a wonder how you managed to survive this long."

Hayate laughed. "Alice, don't you know? I'm already insane."

Alice rolled her eyes. "You are but you don't know how lost you will be in the future." She smirked. "Well, it doesn't matter to me. You're just another soul to take."

"Alice, that's pretty sad." Hayate told her.

"Well, I wasn't made to make the world a better place." Alice added, recalling the wars that occurred to possess the ring. "I'm cursed from the start."

XXX

Hayate was busy taking pictures in the airplane. He snapped a picture of Hiro sleeping next to Zero. He used his knees to support himself in the seat and took pictures. Nami stuck her tongue at him and went back to reading her book. Yamamoto was gazing at the view of the sky. Gokudera was working on his laptop. Madeline was cleaning her gun. Hayate leaped down into his seat and looked at Angie through the camera lens.

"Say cheese!" He said as he took the picture.

"Cheese." Angie answered with a blank face. "Stepfather, can I ask you a question?"

Hayate nodded his head. "Yeah, what do you want?"

"Who is Kyoko?" She asked with an innocent face. "Your mother has been thinking of way of killing this Kyoko."

"What?" Hayate cried. He looked at his mother working on her gun. "She does look angry. I thought my dad called her stupid or fat. What's the reason?"

"Apparently, this Kyoko is coming to the party in Italy." Angie answered. "Your mother doesn't look happy."

"Yeah, my mom hates her guts." Hayate sighed. "But Aunt Kyoko never goes to Italy. Why now?"

"It's because Akira is in California." Futa answered. His seat was in front of Hayate. "So Madeline is angry at her. You know Madeline thinks of Akira like her own son."

"Oh, it makes sense." Hayate realized. He looked at his cell phone. "I wonder how Akira is doing this year. I'll hope he's not lonely in California."

Futa chuckled. "Instead of worrying about Akira, you should ways to cheer up Tsuna-ni. According to Lambo and Ipin, Tsuna-ni is very depressed but he never shows it due to the holiday battle."

XXX

Tsuna looked at the 18 feet Christmas tree covered with many ornaments. He walked around to see the servants decorating the house and setting up the tables. He ran into Gilbert who was smoking on the second floor. "Gilbert-san." Tsuna said happily.

Gilbert greeted the Vongola. "Tsuna…"He spoke. "I have a treat for you." He handed him his bag of medicine.

Tsuna put the pill bottles in his pockets. "Are you going to take part in the Battle this year?"

"No thank you." Gilbert said. "I don't want to fight a bunch of little kids."

"That's true." Tsuna answered. "Will your brother be joining us?"

Gilbert smirked. "Maybe, there has been some urgent news from London."

"What is it?" Tsuna spoke with a serious voice. "Is Apollo-san ok?"

"He's ok." Gilbert assured him. "But there has been news of the Phoenix in London. They could be after the chains."

"Have you found the others?" He asked.

"No. We split up more than 400 years ago." Gilbert took out his smoke. "But I wouldn't take out the possibility of them intruding in this year's battle like last year and the year before."

"I have my friends onto that matter." Tsuna said. "They failed with Akira but they still have a chance against Mikal and Hayate. I won't let them touch them." He spoke before leaving.

Gilbert took out a stop watch with a picture of him in the 1600s. "The Phoenix…they're probably with that guy."

* * *

**Next chapter will finally be the holiday battle. This chapter kind of sucks in my opinion because I'm starting a new arc...I'm not good at those...**

**Anyway, you can consider the Phoenix as the last boss but many of you already knew that I suppose?**

**Review and tell me which characters should fight who because I have no clue. There are some obvious ones but I want to write some unexpected fights. **

**NEW OCs will appear! But they're not that important-ish **


	67. Christmas Time

Christmas time in Italy was magnificent. The terrain was covered with blankets of snow. The weather was perfectly chilly. Christmas lights around the mansion beautifully decorated the over 400 year old building. Cars started to pull up at the front of the house. The Michaelis family greeted the top guns of the Vongola Family Alliance as they entered. Several families arrived with their team of specially equipped men. Their children arrived, wearing the top designer clothes fitted for the rich kids they are. In the ballroom, an ice sculpture of the Vongola Decimo was set in place in the middle of the food table. Tsuna couldn't help but stared at it.

"Do you think it's a bit too much?" Tsuna asked his wife of 10 years Kyoko Sawada. "I think it's a bit glamorous, Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko smiled at her husband. Her hair was pulled back to a chignon pinned with a diamond flower brooch. She was wearing a strapless satin a-line dress with a pleated chiffon bodice in a purple red wine color. "I think it is perfect Tsu-kun." She told him. "But I do admit the sculpture is a younger version of you."

Tsuna chuckled. "Oh, you can tell. According to Madeline-san, an ice sculpture of my current self would be unappealing. She ordered one with me when I was 28 years old."

Kyoko was a bit alarmed when she heard Madeline's name. She looked around to see the gourmet food. It was a mixed of Italian, French, Korean, Japanese and Chinese food. The color of the interior was a champagne white color. Kyoko looked at her husband. "Did Madeline-san come up with the party plans?" She asked.

"Yes. How did you know?" Tsuna asked her. "I'm never good at party planning. I left those things to Sebastian and Madeline-san." A waiter walked by with a plate of wine. Tsuna grabbed one for himself and one for Kyoko. Kyoko drank her in one gulp. "Kyoko-chan…" Tsuna wondered what was wrong with her. She looked angry.

"Mr. Sawada…" Tsuna turned around to see several other bosses lining up to greet him. "It's a pleasure to see you again. Are you feeling well, sir?" One spoke to him.

Tsuna nodded with a smile panted on his face. "Yes, I am. Thank you for your concern." He looked at Kyoko. "This is my wife, Kyoko." He introduced her.

Kyoko nervously greeted them. "It's nice to meet you." She bowed. She hated herself for making a huge mistake. She spoke to them in Japanese and she knew they only spoke Italian.

The bosses warmly greeted her in okay Japanese and walked away. Out of an earshot, one spoke. "I thought the Vongola Decimo was single."

"Me too." Another added.

Tsuna touched his wife's hand. "You did well." He told her. "Don't worry, a bunch of us speak Japanese so you talk to other people."

"I wonder when Bianchi-san is coming. It has been a while since I last saw her." Kyoko smiled.

"Yes, well, Bianchi-san might go see Madeline-san first." Tsuna frowned. "They're still the same after all of these years."

XXX

Footsteps became louder as the two saw each other from afar. People moved out of the way to not get hit by the two formally dressed women. They stopped at an intersection in the hallway. They both gallantly smiled at each other.

The older woman was at the age of 37. Her light reddish brown hair was left straight, her nature hair texture. Her ears adorned by white pearl earrings. Her dress was a champagne strapless tulle dress with black caviar beading. It ended below her knees with black tulle. Her shoes were a pair of black straps.

The younger woman was at the age of 35. Her hair was chestnut brown with perfectly cascaded waves. Her black one shoulder jersey dress was detailed with a sequin brooch at her hip. A long slit was made on one side of her body, partly showing the small gun strapped around her thigh. Her shoes were a pair of silver straps.

They both tugged a strand behind their ear. The older one spoke. "Madeline, you have gotten older. I can see faint color of gray in your hair."

Madeline sneered with a laugh. "Hah, well, Bianchi, you haven't change at all. Your hair is still a dull color of red."

"You hair looks a bit dead. Are you coloring it a bit too much?" Bianchi tipped her head.

"Your hair looks stressed out. Is motherhood a little too much for you?" Madeline shot back.

They glared lightning at each other. Gokudera and Hayate walked in the tense and cold scene. "Maddie!" He shouted. He walked up to her. "Are you still fighting over hair?" He looked at his sister who smiled at him. All of the sudden he felt a tying knot in his stomach. He fell to the ground. Hayate ran to keep him up.

Madeline kissed her husband on the cheek. She touched his cheek. "Hayato, you shouldn't talk if you can't get over your stomach problems." She stood up and smiled at Bianchi. "It's nice seeing you Bianchi. How are the kids?" She asked politely.

"They're fine. They're with the father." Bianchi smiled. "I see Hayate has been well." She gave her nephew a little smile.

"I don't get it." Hayate said to Gokudera. "They always fight about their hair but then act all friendly to each other. I don't get it."

"We're family. We don't get a lot of things." The Tenth Storm guardian answered.

Bianchi put on her shades to look at her little brother. "Hayato, we have much to talk about. Do you want to try the cookies I brought?" She held up a plate of purple chocolate cookies with chips oozing out a blue color.

Gokudera turned green at the sight. "NO!" he ran away.

"Hayato!" Bianchi called out. She ran after him. "Try my cookies!"

Hayate and Madeline watched the two leave. Hayate looked at his mother. "Should I call Uncle Shamal or Gilbert-san?" He asked.

"No, I slipped some pills in his pocket. He'll be fine." Madeline shrugged it off. She wrapped her arm around her son and smiled at him. "Why don't we go downstairs and party?"

"I thought you'll never ask." Hayate smiled back at her.

XXX

In the crowded ballroom, several couples were dancing to classical music. Nami, a romantic girl, was awed by the prettiness of couples. It made her young love life quite unbearable. She watched at the sidelines as she watched Tsuna danced with Kyoko. She looked at her father, Yamamoto chatting with a few ladies. She glanced at Hiro eating with Zero and Angie. Nami looked down at her dress. She wondered if the dress looks alright. Her dress was a midnight blue strapless dress with black metallic rosettes all over strapped with a thick leather black sash. She looked at her childhood friend Sakura for help. "Sakura, do I look okay?" She asked.

Sakura sipped her sparkling water. 'You look fine. What about me?" She asked but she really didn't care about Nami's opinion. Sakura was wearing a black kimono with a light silhouette of a pagoda lantern with beautiful flowing flowers. Her hair was let down with a slight wave. Her bangs were to the side. The opposite part of her hair was pull back by a pink cherry blossom pin.

Nami didn't know why Sakura would ever second guess herself. She was beautiful in everything she wears. She could wear a garbage bag and still looked pretty. "You're good." Nami gave her a thumb up. She looked at Hiro's direction and smiled. "But Angie-san is prettier."

Angie was wearing an ivory short Carmeuse and chiffon pick up dress. A trendy 3-D white flower was placed at her waist. Zero and Hiro were wearing black and white tuxedos. The trio was a pretty sight to look at. The teenage girls around them were whispering to each other on the boys' hotness. It was then when two other good looking teenage boys arrive to grab something to eat. The girls nearly screamed of the heavens when they saw Shaoron Li and Yin Roku. The two boys were also wearing black tuxedos. Li noticed Sakura and walked up to her. Yin was straight behind him.

"Sakura-chan!" Li greeted her with a smile.

"Hello Li." Sakura greeted back. She looked at Yin who smirked at her. She looked away and walked towards the table her parents were eating at.

"Hello Li-senpai and Roku-senpai." Nami greeted the two.

"Yamamoto-san, you look cute." Yin smiled at her.

Nami blushed. "Oh really?" She started to giggle. In that split second, Yamamoto was behind Nami and grabbed her shoulders.

"Nami, let's dance!" He said to her and dragged her off to the dance floor but not before giving a look to Yin.

"I don't think he likes me." Yin told Li.

Li chuckled. "You're every dad's worst nightmare." He slapped Yin at his back. "Come on, I'm hungry."

They walked to the food table and grabbed some rolls to eat. Yin sat down at a table where Kumiko and Selena were at. Selena was wearing a black and white color block dress. It was a stretch taffeta spaghetti strap dress with ruching. A large white rose was pinned below her left breast. Her shoes were black t-straps with silver jewels on the line. Kumiko was wearing a guava color bubble hem crinkle chiffon and charmesuse dress with her usual accessories and black boots.

"Yin oni-san!" Kumiko waved her arms at him. Yin gave her and Selena a smile.

Yin looked around. "Where are Fran and my father?"

"They're having drinks in the saloon with the Uncles." Kumiko answered. "I didn't know you were coming."

"I'm getting paid to come." Yin answered.

Li pulled Yin's arm and whispered into his ear. "I didn't know that. Who's paying you?"

Yin nudged his head towards Chrome's direction. "She is."

Chrome was wearing a Vera Wang dress. It was a lavender strapless tulle and tissue ball gown with floating petal rosette embroidery on the bodice and a tucked skirt. She tapped her slender fingers onto Hibari's shoulders, showing she wanted to dance. Hibari held her hand softly and guided her to the dance floor. They danced, staring each other in the eyes. It was like they were in their own world. Yin looked up on the balcony to see his father Mukuro watched the two before walking away.

Yin looked at his best friend. "Shall we find some girls to dance with?" He winked.

Li laughed. "Sorry Yin but I want to dance with Sakura-chan. That's my Christmas wish."

"Do you want me to make an illusion of her since you're incapable of dancing with her in real life?" Yin joked but knew it was true. A saddened Li loosened his shoulders. He also knew it was true.

"Hey…Li-san." Li heard a thick Italian accent speaking Japanese. He looked behind him to see Leon wearing an all white tuxedo. Leon popped his eyes out as he stared at Li. Li leaned back to avoid the boy's deep stare.

"Come on Leon, you can't scare him!" Nate ruffled the little albino's hair. Nate was wearing a black tuxedo as the rest but with a purple dress shirt. He smiled at his associates. "You guys look like you're ready for a fight. Good luck with that." He looked to the others. "There are a bunch of people waiting to get a bite out of you."

"Are you joining the battle?" Yin asked.

"Hell no." Nate chuckled. "I'm here to observe and secretly gather the dead ones…you know…for science."

"EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW." Kumiko spoke.

"It's fffffuuuuuuunnnnnn." Nate smiled at her. "Well anyway, I'll hope I won't dissect any of you especially the girls. It's not right to touch a dead girl especially a dead one."

"You're a pervert." Selena said.

"Why thank you!" Nate bowed. He noticed Gilbert drinking scotch in the balcony. "Well, I'm off. I'll be watching you all from above." He waved his hand goodbye and left to go upstairs.

"I'll be watching you." Leon said to Li before following Nate.

"I feel scared." Li admitted to his friend.

"You should be." Yin touched Li's shoulder, letting a low scream from Li. Yin laughed. "You're such a child." He patted him on the head.

"Leave me alone!" Li yelled at Yin.

XXX

All 100 people who were taking part in the annual event walked into the battle arena where all of the families were watching from afar. Hayate glanced up to see his parents staring contently at him. Hayate sighed. _This was going to be a long day._ He stopped his tracks as Tsuna stood up from his seat. Tsuna looked at his honored guests. "As usually, only 24 people can make it to the next round. The first round will be decided by these balls." Tsuna gave the signal. Sebastian, Balthazar and other members of the family walked around the balcony carrying a bucket of tennis balls. "You have one minute to get one with the Vongola crest. Good luck." As he finished his sentence, the butlers turned the bucket upside down, releasing thousands of balls towards the fighters.

"This should be easy." Hiro smiled. "You just have to find a ball."

"Oh really?" Hayate said. "This round is the hardest one." He jumped out of his spot as a ball landed there and exploded. Hiro was shocked at the gust of smoke that came out.

"What's going on?" Hiro shouted.

"Most of the balls are booby-traps!" Hayate screamed. He started to look for a ball. "Most explodes, others turn into goo and of course people fight over one. This round is based on luck!" Hayate then threw out a few bombs of his own to distract the current enemies.

"How am I supposed to find one?" Hiro wondered. But then it occurred to him, he didn't want to fight. He smiled. This was his chance to get out. All he has to do is to not find a ball. How easy was that?" Hiro looked at the timer. There were only 55 seconds left.

Nami easily found one as it dropped right into her hands. She smiled. But the excitement quickly disappeared as one tried to attack Nami. The rain guardian kicked the man in the shins and ran for it. She jumped and twirled to avoid other mishaps. She looked at Sakura to see if she was okay.

Sakura was definitely okay, having to get the ball from remaining calm. When the balls were dropped, she didn't run around as a panicked fool. She took one step and found one next to a gooey ball. She picked it up and there were no worries. No one tried to take the ball from her. Of course, no one was stupid enough to attack her for a ball. They rather not break a sweat so they went straight for Nami.

Hayate saw many of his associates attacking each other for the ball rather than looking for it. He stayed close to the walls and looked for one quickly. He gasped as he spotted one. He quietly skipped his way to the corner and reached down to grab the ball. It was then when his hand touched another. Hayate looked up to see Gino.

"Gino?" Hayate yelled, looking at Dino's son 15 year old Gino. Gino looked just like his father and even their names were similar. Hayate never like the similar names father and son have. He cringed whenever he said his father's name Hayato. _Hayate, Hayato…how unoriginal!_ Back to reality, Hayate grabbed the ball, not letting it go. "Sorry Gino! I don't want to fight you!" Hayate shouted.

"Me too!" Gino smirked. "May I let you know that I have gotten stronger this season with Reborn as my tutor." He tightly grabbed hold of the ball.

"I have gotten stronger too!" Hayate then kicked Gino in the stomach. 'Sorry Gino! We're still friends." He gripped the ball tightly and ran away.

"Hayate!" Gino yelled after him. He slumped to the ground and noticed a stamped ball right next to his foot. "You got to be kidding me." Gino picked up the ball.

Hiro stood in the arena silently. There were only 10 seconds left for freedom. He smiled joyfully. Up above the Vongola guardians watched him. "He looked happy." Madeline said to Gokudera.

Zero captured the ball from the hands of an enemy, Zero called him. Zero looked at his younger brother and saw that he have no ball. He looked at the timer. "Falcon, there is no more time." Zero looked around and saw a ball lying on top of one who was knocked out by Mikal. He sped to the spot and picked up the ball. "Falcon!" Zero yelled.

Hiro looked towards Zero's direction and noticed something coming his way. Hiro's right arm immediately activated catching the stamped ball.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

Hiro put his arm down and was shocked at what was in his hands. He glanced at Zero who smiled him. "Hey, what's the meaning of this?" Hiro spoke to himself. "I can never find a way out."

Tsuna stood up again. "Anyone without the right ball must leave the room now." People started to leave. The ones who stayed behind looked around to see who was left. Tsuna smiled as he saw his twenty four mobsters. Hayate and Mikal smirked at each other as they saw each other.

"Well, it looks like the strongest out of the 11th generation are in." Gilbert looked down. "There's going to be a lot of bloodshed." He grimly smiled.

Hayate looked around to see all of his guardians beside him. He stared bewildered at Hiro. He giggled. "Don't even start." Hiro told his Eurasian friend.

Tsuna tapped on his microphone. "Now the first round is over. The second round will consist of 12 teams. Only six teams will pass in this round. Now everybody, team up with a partner. You have five minutes." He sat back down.

Hayate stretched his arms out. "Alright, Hiro, you're with me...WHAT THE HELL?" Hayate was shocked at the sight.

Hiro stood next to Zero becoming partners. "Zero doesn't know anyone." Hiro justified his "betrayal".

"You're my right-hand man!" Hayate said.

"I never agree to that." Hiro reminded him. "Don't worry, you'll find someone."

Hayate looked at his guardians already paired up. Nami was with Sakura. Of course, Li and Yin were together. He was alone.

"I wonder who came up with the seven guardians because it's an odd number." Nami thought.

"Odd number means I'm aloonnnee." Hayate cried. "Oh, the agony!"

"Hayate…" Hayate turned around to see a cheek blushing Gino. "Do you want to be partners? Mikal is with Angel this year so…" He fiddled his fingers.

"I would love to be partners with you!" Hayate grabbed Gino's hands for friendship. "See, I can count on someone!" He stuck his tongue out at his guardians.

"Yeah but you're fighting against us." Li mentioned causing a massive panic in Hayate's mind.

Hiro smiled. "Really?"

Hayate didn't like the amusement in Hiro's speech. "Do you hate me that much?" Hayate pound Hiro's chest.

"It's not personal." Hiro shook his head but couldn't stop smiling at the thought of beating Hayate up.

* * *

**Review!**

**I already started the next chapter so I hope to finish it by the end of the week =)**

**The following chapters will take longer because I have a really really really hard AP test to take really soon =( **

**Wish me luck!**


	68. Bites from a Blood Lust Girl

**Sorry for the late update. I wrote this chapter a little while ago but I just didn't like it so I started over. I'll hope you enjoy this chapter and review =)**

* * *

The Varia was the Vongola Family's elite and independent assassin squad. They are composed of genius assassins who work in the deepest recesses of the Mafia. Each member takes on missions that are said to be impossible to accomplish by humans; however, they do not accept a mission unless they believe there is a 90% chance of success. Those that see them work often say that their high level assassination skills are demonic. The Varia has been around for centuries since the Vongola Segundo's time.

The current Varia was headed by Xanxus but he will be succeeded by his son Mikal in a few more years. Like the current Varia, Mikal's family was full of crazy weirdoes. The preppy teen walked out of the battle arena after the first round was over. He was followed by his right-hand girl Angel, daughter of Squalo. He looked at his childhood friend. "Well, Angel," He started to speak, "I guess this time I won't be with you." He told her.

Angel looked down. "But Gino is partnered with Hayate this year. He was your partner last year. I have to be your partner this year." She bit her lip. Truthfully, she wanted to team up with him this year in order to help him. Angel has been mastering the Shigure Soen swordstyle from her father. This year's battle will be her first time using the technique. She wanted to prove to Mikal she was worthy.

Mikal only smiled at her. He patted her head. "Sorry, but I need you to be with someone else this year. Besides, I thought you wanted to fight Nami."

"What?" Angel looked up. "What do you mean?"

Mikal pointed to the flat screen television concerning the lineup for the second round. "You can't fight Nami if you're with me. I'm in a different section. Besides, I can't guarantee that Nami and Sakura will make it to the finals. If they win the first fight then they have to fight Zero and Hiro. I think the two brothers are a stronger pair than those two."

"I'll understand." Angel agreed. "Sakura is strong but Nami is weak. I have to pair up with Edwin then." She looked at the screen. "But I don't think he wants to fight."

Mikal was silent for a few seconds before responding. "Good luck with that." He told her and walked away quickly.

Angel sighed. "How can I work with Edwin? He's the laziest boy I have ever met."

"ACHOO!" Edwin sneezed. He blew his nose with a tissue and threw it in the garbage.

His brothers Edward and Ed walked to his side. Edward felt his little brother's forehead to see if he had a fever. "You feel fine, mate." Edward said. "But I can't be too sure. Do you want to see Nate?"

"I'm good." Edwin replied. He leaned back into his seat and rested his arms behind his head. "I'm going to sleep."

Ed sighed. "You do know Edward and I are a team." Edwin nodded his head. "You need a partner." Ed took out the stamped ball. "Why did you join the battle when you don't like to walk?"

Edwin rolled his eyes. "Mikal asked me too. I can't refuse my boss's orders." He looked at his Varia ring on his right index finger. "I'm his sun after all." He lit it up with his dying will flame.

A sound alarm came off. This meant the first battle will start. People walked back to the arena. The participants went to a reserved area in the balcony. Sakura and Nami walked to the battle ground. Sakura took out her fans and held them tightly. She gave Nami a skeptical look. "What are those?" She looked at Nami's black slippers.

"Don't look at me." Nami defended her tacky black shoes. "Hayate gave them to me. Apparently, it's a weapon used to enhance footwork. I had them for a month now so I can fight in them."

"So you trained. That's good." Sakura said.

Nami scoffed at the pretty princess. "Well, excuse me! I'm not a crazy fighting nut like you. I had to lose weight somehow to fit into my pretty blue dress." She twirled around.

"Are you done?" Angel said when she walked in. She was wearing a slim black suit with her sword hung around her body.

Nami and Sakura were shocked to see Edwin walked in behind the shark-like girl. "Edwin-kun?" They both thought at the same time. They believed they were fighting Angel and Mikal for a second when she arrived. They dodged a bullet there. Nami looked at Edwin's ring. "You're in the Varia?"

"Yeah." He answered half-heartedly. "You're the sun guardian?"

"Yeah." Nami replied.

"Huh." He said before looking at Sebastian to start the fight.

"That asshole-" Nami immediately looked at Sebastian prettily to wait for the call.

"Good night and good luck." The middle aged butler said to the four of them and mysteriously disappeared into the crowd up above.

The four looked at each other. Edwin and Angel looked at each other, acknowledging the plan they made before hand.

_Minutes before the fight, Edwin and Angel were talking to each other in the hallway. "Well, it's better to fight one on one." Angel said. "After all, their biggest weakest is their teamwork."_

"_From what I saw at school, Hibari-san doesn't work well with others especially when it came to a fight." Edwin recalled. "Yamamoto-san is a rookie. She hasn't mastered any style of fighting yet so that's her disadvantage." Edwin jolted when he remembered Angel's sentence. "Wait, isn't it better to fight together since they suck at that?"_

"_I want to fight Nami alone. Sakura will get in my way." Angel bluntly answered. "You can handle the Cloud's daughter, right?"_

"_She's not called the Deadliest Idol for her looks you know." Edwin sighed. "She's stronger than me. Besides, Yamamoto-san isn't a sword person. She fights with her legs." Edwin jerked his knee up. "Isn't that my area?" He smiled at her._

"_Fine." Angel bitterly said. "I'll take on Sakura then. I wonder if she lives up to the Hibari name."_

Angel unsheathed her sword and pointed the sword at Sakura. "You're mine," She declared, "Shajiku no ame." Angel spoke as she charged at Sakura and attacked with a thrust. Sakura was sent back a few inches but held up her guard with her fans. She opened her two fans and crossed each other. In a flash, she attacked Angel with multiple hits. She turned around and kicked Angel. Angel stopped Sakura with her sword and made a slit in Sakura's kimono sleeve. Angel held her sword back and backhanded struck Sakura's lower stomach. She flipped the blade and cut a straight line up Sakura's kimono. Sakura smacked her with her fan.

Sakura looked at her torn dress. Purple cloud flames surrounded her fans. "I'll bite you to death." She glared at her. She threw the fans lightning fast at Angel. The fans immediately multiplied into a dozen. Angel held her sword backwards and spun around creating a whirl of rain flames to block out the fans. She ran towards Sakura with the shield intact to ready an attack. Sakura's fans flew back into her fans. She leaped into the air and landed inside the hole of the shield. Angel already prepared for that and jumped up to hit her midway in the air. Angel smiled as she smiled Sakura. She heard a chuckle and then noticed she only cut Sakura's kimono. In a flash, Sakura took off her kimono and attacked Angel from behind. The deadly idol wasn't naked. She wore a lilac romper underneath just in case her kimono was ruined. Sakura knocked angel to the ground. She held her fan at Angel's neck and kicked her sword a few feet away.

"It's my win." Sakura said.

XXX

During the time Sakura and Angel's fight started, Edwin already targeted Nami. Well, truthfully, Nami was the predator. She hated him ever since he defeated her at dodge ball and later in the sports festival. "You're going to die today, Austen-kun." Nami told him.

Edwin sighed. "Yamamoto-san, you need to let things go. It's just sports." He shrugged his shoulders. He looked at the determined Nami Yamamoto. She was definitely not easy to persuade. "Great…" He took a deep breath. He put his hands in his pockets. Nami ran within seconds to get a kick at Edwin. Nami kicked the side of his stomach. Edwin was sent sliding a few meters away. "Is that all?" He asked her.

"No." Nami's shoes began to light up. "Activate shoes." She lamely named the shoes, _shoes. _It wasn't her fault. According to Hayate, the shoes were made in the early 20th century by a woman who couldn't afford shoes. Hayate told her to respect the shoes even if it is tacky. The black flats lit up, glowing from the inside. Nami watched the slippers expand and covered her feet. It expanded up to her knees, turning into dark boots. Nami lifted her leg to look at the form. "Wow, this is actually nice." She smiled.

"Are you done with your Sailor Moon's transformation?" Edwin mocked her.

"YES!" Nami shouted and ran towards him. The boots accelerated Nami's speed and agility. In a blink of an eye, Nami combo kicked Edwin in three places. She landed to kick him a fourth time in the side of his stomach. Edwin grabbed her and twirled her body upward. Nami spun around and prepared to kick him in the air. Edwin looked down at his black shoes calmly, not making a noise. Before Nami could kick him, Edwin kicked her in the neck. With the impact of his kick, he sent her flying to the ground a few meters from Sakura. Sakura was too busy with her fight with Angel to noticed Nami.

Nami got up from the ground slowly. As she stood up, Edwin ran around her and kicked her several times in the stomach. Nami spurted out blood. She looked at Edwin. Smoke came out of his legs. His feet were glowing with sun flames. Nami realized he used his sun ability to enhance his strength.

People watched the two faced off each other. They wondered who was the blonde boy beating Nami Yamamoto. Hayate watched from above with his guardians. "Aw man, I thought giving the boots to Nami will help her beat Edwin."

Edwin's brothers laughed. Edward tugged a piece of hair behind his ear. "Hayate-kun, my brother is the fastest runner I have ever known. I don't need to mention that he is a very good soccer player."

"It's too bad he's lazy." Ed added. "I don't think Yamamoto would win this fight. Edwin looked serious right now."

Nami stared at Edwin. He was tough to beat. Nami clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. She cannot wait to beat him up. They were both at the same speed and have equal strength she noticed so far. They were equal yet Nami couldn't shake off the feeling there was more. Edwin has the upper hand so far but how? Nami couldn't concentrate at this moment.

"Yamamoto-san," Edwin began to speak. He looked at the fight at Angel and Sakura. Sakura looked like she was going to win. "Angel was going to fight you but I stopped her."

"Oh really?" Nami raised her brow. "Why?"

Edwin looked at her. "Are you a wielder of the blade or a martial artist that uses her legs?"

"What?" Nami twitched her eyes. She didn't understand what he was asking her. "I guess I'm both?" She awkwardly answered.

"You can be," Edwin said, "I know many that dabbled with many forms of fighting. But there is a big difference between you and them. You're an amateur." He coldly remarked. "With the level you're in right now, you cannot defeat a master of the black leg style." And with that sentence, Edwin ended with "Sheep Shot," and attacked Nami by jumping into the air and put all of his strength in one leg and kicked Nami in her mid-section, sending her flying into Sakura's direction.

XXX

Sakura looked to her left to see Nami flying straight at her. "Nami!" Sakura yelled. Nami's body slammed right into Sakura causing the princess to lose her balance.

Using this as her chance, Angel got up and grabbed her sword and yelled "Scontro di Squalo!" Imitating her father's move, Angel charged forward and diagonally sliced what was in front of her, namely the two girls.

Sakura managed her footing and was able to only get grazed by Angel's attack. Sakura held her Nami. "Nami, you're heav-you got to be kidding me." Sakura looked at the unconscious Nami. Circling around her was Edwin and Angel. Sakura didn't have time to put Nami on the ground. She had to make her move before they do. She threw her fan at Edwin and grabbed his arm. She pulled him close and knee kicked him in the stomach. She stopped Angel's blade just in time. Her hand was spilling blood so Sakura threw the blood at Angel's face. Angel closed her eyes and stepped back but not before cutting across Sakura's body.

Sakura was losing strength in her legs. Her body lost too much blood. She noticed this when she saw the splatter of blood around her. It wasn't Nami's blood that was for sure. Angel pointed her blade, the sharp edge, at Sakura's neck. "I won." Angel smirked.

"Bite me." Sakura snarled.

"I am a shark." Angel told her.

"No way." Hayate said as he watched the end. "Sakura lost."

"How can that be?" Li questioned.

"I call this bad luck." Yin told his best friend. "Hibari-san and Yamamoto-san fought against two very strong people in the first round. But I don't think I can call anyone weak in this round."

"So who's next?" Hayate asked.

"The winners are Angel Squalo and Edwin Austen." Sebastian said out all to the crowd. "Next are Shaoron Li and Yin Roku versus Kumiko and Leon de la Cruz."

"This will be a _very _good fight." Mikal remarked.

* * *

**Sorry for the readers who supported Sakura and Nami. Someone has to lose...well next is Yin/Li versus Kumiko/Leon **

**REVIEW!**


	69. Best Friends

Li walked over to Sakura's bedside where Gilbert was putting bandages on her legs. "I'm _fine_." She spoke with a bitter voice. She was a bit angry that she lost in the second round especially in the first fight. How humiliating it was to lose. Sakura looked at Nami who was still in a cheerful mood. Of course her crush Hiro Takagi was in the room talking to her and making sure she was alright. She exchanged annoyed looks with Hayate.

Gilbert finished tying up her bandages. "You'll feel fine soon once I give you some drugs." He told her. He smiled at Li. "Your boyfriend is here to see you."

"Li is not my boyfriend." Sakura corrected him, not wanting to bring hope to Li.

Gilbert, sensing Sakura's discomfort, laughed. "I didn't say it was Shaoron Li." He then winked at Li who smiled brightly in return.

"Thank you!" Li mouthed to the over 400 year old man. Gilbert walked away but not before scuffling through Hayate's hair. Li looked back at Sakura. "Sakura-chan, you did really well." He said.

"I don't need your lies." Sakura replied.

"I'm telling the truth!" Li defended himself. "You fought really well. You were fighting seriously so it's a good fight even if you lose." He smiled at her. "Should I give you some advice?" He asked. Sakura nodded her head. Even though Li crossed the sea to make her fall in love with her, Sakura had to admit Li was a very good fighter and was her senpai. His advice might be good. "You would have won if you fought alongside Yamamoto-san from the start. Two is better than one."

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "I don't believe you. From what I see, the strong ones are always alone." Sakura thought of her family members. They all fought by themselves and managed to win against thousands.

Li knew Sakura would find his advice hard to believe so he came up with an idea. "Sakura-chan!" He leaned closer to her. "Come see my fight and I'll show you what I mean." He told her. "You won't regret it."

Sakura glanced up and noticed Yin walking into the room. "Fine." She said.

"That's great." Li was amazed at Sakura. He thought for a mere second she wasn't interested at all. Maybe he was warming up to her? Anyway, he was happy.

"Li!" Yin yelled from across the room.

Li nearly jumped at the sound of Yin's voice. "Jeez Yin…" Li muttered. "Bye Sakura-chan!" He waved her goodbye and walked towards Yin. Yin left the room as Li came up beside him. They were walking side by side down the hallway. "What do you need?" Li asked his best friend.

Yin flipped his hair to the back of his shoulder. Li couldn't help but blushed. Li knew he was straight but Yin just confused the heck out of people including him. He never get why boys like to look like girls with long hair and eyeliner. It just seemed creepy. Yin shot Li a cold look. "Did you just imagine me as a girl?" His voice was on borderline scary.

"What?" Li gasped. Yin caught him off guard. _Damn!_ Li never liked when Yin read his mind. According to the lotus flower smelling boy, he cannot read minds but he was an expert in reading _people_. Li only gotten one thing out of that conversation-Yin Roku was a mentalist. "I did not!" He blatantly lied. "It's not my fault you have feminine features." He argued his case by recalling the times when Yin stayed over at his house. There were multiple times when Yin accidently slept in Li's bed, making the servants and Li's father thinking the young master was gay or he finally gotten over Sakura (When they assumed Yin was a girl). Yin has his own stash of hair care products left in the corner of Li's bathroom counter. When Li saw them, he realized they were all luxurious brands that his sisters have and also Nagi Hibari. Yin even had a makeover because Li's elder sister needed a model for her cosmetology class. Li had to admit, Yin was very pretty…more than Sakura.

"So you want to impress Hibari-san?" Yin overheard the words Li spoke to her. Li broke out of his train of thought. "So you're just going to use me?" Yin smirked. "How blunt you are."

Li stared at Yin. "Hey Yin, how come you talk to Sakura-chan informally yet you talked about her formally in front of me?"

Yin looked up at the ceiling then at his best friend. He smiled. "That's because it pisses her off."

"Hey!" Li yelled. "Don't make fun of her!"

"I'm sorry but it's in my nature." Yin told him. "After all, I want to know what makes her so special to you. Frankly, she pisses me off with her stubbornness."

Li's cheeks reddened. "Well, I can't really tell you."

"Why is that?" Yin asked.

"Well," Li turned around, "Principal Hibari is right behind us." He pointed to Hibari staring at the two a few meters away.

Yin turned around and chuckled. "Oh, I know that." He replied. "I thought you were going to reveal your true feelings so then Principal Hibari will support you. I guess things didn't go as plan. Why must you not notice the things I do to help you." He shook his head and walked away. "Li, I'm not going to help you show off to her but I will enjoy another fight with you." He smiled at him.

Li laughed. "Just like old times, right?"

_Last Year:_

"_Hey," Several students looked at Li as he walked into his second year class, "Did you hear? Li-san beat up several students at the arcade yesterday."_

"_What? That's so scary! He looked like a delinquent."_

"_He is a delinquent."_

_The room went silence as Yin entered the room. Yin Roku transferred to Namimori a few weeks ago and already have a fan club. The girls fawned over his good looks as he walked by, gushing and squealing. Sadly, Yin sat in the back next to Li. The classmates glanced over to the quiet corner of the room. Yin was new. Li was old and dangerous. They wondered if Li was going to pick on him. It was a few weeks ago when Yin beat up Sakura. Li was gone for several weeks, arriving back only a few days ago. He knew Yin from the beginning of the year but when he found out about the fight, he openly declared revenge on Yin. Yin's reply,"Come and get me." It was fate that put the two next to each other. From the people's view, Li was bullying Yin. But to the two second years, it was a game of constant fighting. They fought openly at the Namimori Shrine and at the park. There was only one rule-There were no weapons. Granted, they never tried to kill each other but they both fought with a killing aura. They were tied 50 to 50. Surprising, after every fight Li and Yin always talked mostly about video games and have drinks. Li didn't want to admit it but fighting Yin was the best part of his day. He was always excited._

_They made plans to fight the next day so Li walked home alone at night. He didn't like to have his bodyguards watching him all the time. If his father knew about the fights then he would take care of Yin directly. Li didn't want that. It was a cloudy afternoon with fog. Rumors of a thunderstorm were coming. Li brought an umbrella just in case. A car drove by making Li to move to the side. When he did, he bumped into someone-someone to avoid. _

"_HEY! WATCH IT!" The thug yelled. The thug got a closer look of Li. "Wait, you're that Chinese boy, aren't you?" He started to laugh. Li didn't know whether to laugh or roll his eyes. The thug grabbed Li's collar. "So if I beat you to a pulp then I'll be famous."_

_That was when Li laugh. "Oh please, you think you can beat me?" He shoved the thug's hand off of him. Li held up his fist. "Come and get me." He bent his fingers towards himself, signaling to come forward. The thug went in for a punch. Li moved his body to the left and attacked the man in his pressure points, making his body immobile. "Is that all?" Li sighed. "I wanted a good fight." He clenched his fists._

"_You asshole!" The thug's friends yelled. They got out a bat, a wrench, and electric stun gun. Li wondered how they can carry that with them at all times. The men attacked Li at the same time, hoping a gang up would bring him down. Nope, that only made things easier for Li. He didn't have to move around that. He jumped midway in the air and kicked the men away in one blow. _

_He looked at the group. "I'm bored."_

_The thug laughed. "You're an idiot."_

"_Why?" Li asked._

"_You're on my turf!" The man laughed. Out of nowhere were a large group of men dressed as thugs walking out of the convenience stores and the arcade. "Now, you're going to get it."_

_The men ambushed Li. Li managed to knock out the first five but they were overwhelming him. "Do you need help?" Li looked straight ahead to see Yin eating a bar of chocolate. Yin bit off a piece and disappeared in a flash. He kicked the men surrounding him out of orbit. He walked towards Li. Yin smiled. "Wa zhèxiē jiāhuo ruò. N__ǐ__ quèdìng n__ǐ__ Shaoron shuō, xīn zhōngguó bàomín wángz__ǐ__?" Wow these guys are weak. Are you sure you're Shaoron Li, the Chinese mob prince? He spoke in Chinese. __"Zhēn lìng rén shīwàng." How disappointing. _

"_Zhùk__ǒ__u!" Shut up! Li shouted at him. "Why are we speaking in Chinese?" He went back to Japanese. He kicked the men as they continued to fight him._

_Yin shoved a man away from him. He used a judo move to throw another away. "Hey, you're Chinese. Don't start disrespecting your own culture." Yin remarked._

_Li laughed. "I'll guess you're right about that."_

Yin looked at the strange and goofy expression Li has when he was reminiscing. Yin chuckled. "Li!" Li woke p from his flashback. "It's time for our fight."

"Quèdìng." Li covered his mouth when he realized he spoke Chinese. "I mean Ok." He said in Japanese.

Yin smiled at his friend. "We're in Italy you idiot. Ok?" he walked away, heading to the stairs.

XXX

In the arena, Li couldn't shake off the murderous vibe from Leon. Sure, he won the Lightning Battle but he didn't really fight Leon. He heard Leon has been training for this fight but from what he saw, Leon looked like a zombie wanting to eat his flesh and bones. "Er…Yin, we should come up with a plan." Li told him.

Yin looked at the famished Li. He smirked. "You just don't want Leon to eat you alive."

"Shut up!" Li cried. "Anyway, we need to work together. It's a good thing we know Leon's weak point, he's anemic. What about Kumiko?"

"She's….inventive." Yin said after a very deep thought. "Anyway, I have an idea." Yin whispered a few words in Li's ear.

Li smiled. "That's good!" Li was amazed of Yin's plan. "But why am I going to be the target?"

"You want to ruin this pretty face?" Yin bluntly asked him. Li sighed. He didn't want to feel the wrath of a million fan girls.

The fight has started. In that moment, the illusionists Kumiko and Yin faced off by casting an image in the arena, changing the surroundings. Kumiko envisioned an empty space with no bottom. The ground broke up into small pieces of boulders. Some floated in the air but others went down, crashing into the ground. The ground Yin and Li were standing on collapsed. Yin threw a kunai with a wire at a rock and grabbed Li by the stomach. They jumped onto a lower level boulder as Yin cut the wire. Yin threw one kunai at Leon. Leon bit his index finger, releasing the blood. His blood knocked the kunai out of range.

Yin looked at Li. "He can only go up to 20 feet." He told him. He held up his hands. "Do you need a boost?"

"We'll work together. Can't you use your illusions to break Kumiko?" Li asked.

Yin sighed. "I really don't want to use my powers."

"Stop being lazy." Li told him off.

"Stop talking you two!" Kumiko yelled. She faced her palms up and at the two boys. The gems in her rings glittered. "I summon my…"

"Rule one, stop announcing your attacks. It's a waste of breath." Yin took out his sword and ran out of the boulder. To Li's surprise, he didn't fell down. "Also, did you think you can cast an illusion over me?" The illusion broke back to the scenery went back to the arena.

Kumiko smiled. The ground around her turned into dirt. The boys looked at her, anticipating her attack. "Monsters…" She finished the sentence Yin gladly cut off from her. The dirt rose to the air, forming into dirt monsters covered with leaves and flowers. Yin threw a few kunai but it was useless. Kumiko's illusion was strong. Leon wrapped his blood around the monsters ad they charged at Li and Yin. Li and Yin went side by side with Li's fists up and Yin's sword prepared to strike. The monsters charged forward. Li jumped in mid-air and with one kick sent one flying backwards. The impact caused a strong wind to be blown from all over the room. Still in the air, Li kicked the head off while Yin cut the legs. Seeing an opening, Leon's blood grabbed onto Li's left ankle tightly causing him to fall down but not before pulling the blood making Leon come forward. Li's hand slipped off due to the fact he was touching liquid blood. He landed safely on the ground. He stared at his bloody hand. The blood began to boil causing a sudden and burning feeling.

"Ah!" Li screamed.

"Li, it's just a normal illusion." Yin yelled calmly. He looked at Kumiko. "Hey, that's not fair, anyone would have screamed from that."

"So what?" Kumiko stuck her tongue at him. "I can make it real." With a click of her fingers, Li's hand began to burn.

"HEY!" Li yelled. He pounded his hand into a fist and slammed it into the ground, causing a blow to the ground. Yin jumped and cut the branches of blood away from Li. The branches kept coming back towards them. Yin threw several kunai surrounding Leon, creating a mist net. Leon stood still inside. He bit his finger again, releasing more blood, this time a bit farther at Li. The blood grabbed Li and with a sudden breath, Leon unleashed his thunder flames, electrocuting Li for several seconds. Li fell to the ground as Yin caught him. The mist net broke down. Leon walked towards Yin. The blood formed a ball in Leon's hands. He unleashed the blood mixed with his flames at Yin.

On the other side, Kumiko activated her flames and created real versions of her in different outfits to tackle Yin. Yin stepped to the spot Li was on. Li's body disappears. Yin flipped a strand of his long hair. As his hair hit the wind, Li appeared out of out it. He struck his arm up, releasing a ball of thunder flames back at Leon. Yin turned around to Kumiko's side. In a blink of an eye, the multiple versions of Kumiko burst into flames. Yin disappeared and knocked Kumiko out by the back of her neck.

"The victors are Shaoron Li and Yin Roku!" Sebastian yelled.

"Wooooow." Hayate whistled. "What just happened?"

"I didn't see a thing." Sakura said.

"It was an illusion." Selena told him. "Yin made a illusion, making our heads fuzzy. Only a few saw the real fight."

"I didn't!" Hayate gasped. "Does that mean I'm weak?" Hayate started to freak out. He looked at Hiro and Zero's stern faces glued to Yin and Li. "Hey guys…what's wrong?"

Hiro's lips tremble. "I never knew…"

"They were so strong."Zero completed the sentence. "That fight was only five minutes."

"Li-senpai and Roku-senpai are amazing." Hiro said.

Li sunk to the ground. "Hey Yin, that illusion…did it affect Sakura?"

"Yes, she has no skill in illusions. All she saw was fog." Yin answered.

"Then…she didn't see how cool I was." Li's eyes began to water.

"Is that all you care about?" Yin asked. He held his hand up. "Don't speak, I already know the answer."

* * *

REVIEW!


	70. Continuity

The arena was filled of screams of glory when each fight ended. A tired Hiro Takagi went to the refreshments table where Nami was at. Nami immediately dropped the skewered beef stick when she saw him. She wiped her mouth with a napkin, acting very ladylike. "Hello Takagi-kun." Nami greeted him.

Hiro grabbed one of the skewered sticks. "Hello Yamamoto-san," He looked down, "How is your leg?" He asked, pointing at it.

"I'm alright!" She perked right up. "I heard your fight was next. Good luck." She gave him a big smile.

Hiro sighed. "Truthfully, I want to lose."

"Why?" Nami asked him. "You looked eager to beat up Hayate."

"Well yeah but I don't like fighting. I mean. What is the point of all this?" Hiro muttered. "It's stupid."

"No it's not!" Hayate screamed right into his right-hand man's ear. "Yo!" He put his fingers in a v-shaped, next to his eye, greeting his guardians. "Hiro, you don't understand the glory of the Vongola battle. Allies fight, sweat and strengthen bonds. There is no greater fight than that." He smiled. He picked up a entire platter of skewered beef. His friends looked at him strangely. "It's for Alice." He defended. They still stared at him skeptically. "I don't have to answer to you." He huffed and walked away.

Nami whispered to Hiro. "Have you ever seen Alice-san?"

"No." Hiro shook his head. "You didn't-" He realized. "That's weird. Have anyone met her?"

"No." Sakura said as she walked up to them. "I think Hayate is losing it."

XXX

Out in the terrace, Hayate looked at his guardians. He assumed they were talking about him. He put the plate down on the table. Alice picked up a stick, eating off the bits of beef in enjoyment. Hayate looked at his ring spirit. "You know my guardians think I'm crazy. Why don't you appear in front of them?" Alice shot him a look. "Maybe not…" He shuddered. He leaned forward. "Can people see you?" He asked in a quiet voice.

Alice smiled. "Angie!" She yelled. "You can come out."

Angie walked out to the open space, holding up her own plate of beef sticks. "Alice-sama…" She blushed.

Hayate swore his eyes were going to pop out. "NO FREAKING WAY! Did Angie just blush?" He wondered. "I thought she is incapable of showing emotions."

"She is." Alice answered. "But if she is near me then she acts more human."

"That's great!" Hayate got his phone out. "I need a picture of this." Alice kicked him in the leg. "OW!"

"You will do no such thing." Alice glared at him.

"Ok." Hayate surrendered his phone to her. He pulled up a chair next to him. "Angie, sit here!" He waved his hand for her to come to him. Angie walked to the chair. Hayate looked at the door. "Zero, there's room for you too."

Zero didn't move. "I'm fine here." He coldly answered. "Besides, I'm not good enough to see Alice-sama."

"Wow, even you're calling her Alice-sama." Hayate gasped. "Scaryyyy." He chuckled. Alice shot him another look. "What?" He laughed. "I'm not allowed to make fun of you?" He poked her cheek.

"Nope but I am!" Vincent appeared right behind Alice and pinched the both sides of her cheeks.

"Vicke-" Alice sputtered.

"You're not even pronouncing my name right!" Vincent laughed.

"Who are you?" Hayate spoke in a defensive tone.

Vincent smirked. "My god," He dropped his hands. "You're ugly." Vincent's harsh words punctured Hayate's heart by a ten-fold. Vincent looked at Alice. "Why didn't you pick a prettier one?"

"He was the only one available." Alice said, ignoring Hayate's presence. "I got unlucky."

"Hey, answer my question!" Hayate shouted.

"Calm down." Vincent changed his happy tune to a serious one. "Don't you dare try to mess with me?" He glared at him. His immense aura struck within Hayate. Li and Yin crept behind Vincent.

"You're with CHRONOS." Li remembered the long blond haired man.

"I was with them," Vincent said, "Until I killed them all." He mentioned.

Yin smirked. _"So this is the guy who wiped them all out?"_ He thought. "Impressive." He muttered that word under his breath.

"I assured you all, I am your ally." Vincent said. "Well, maybe just hers." He winked at Alice. "I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Vincent Night."

"You're Gilbert-san's brother?" Hayate asked.

"Yes, I am." Vincent smiled. "His younger brother but then again I'm really really old." He twirled a piece of his hair. "No gray hair yet though…What do you think? I can still pull off the almost 30 look, right?"

"Sure." Hayate reluctantly answered. He rolled at Alice. He turned around to see Vincent examining him up and down.

"Alice," Vincent spoke very seriously, "Doesn't your meal look familiar?"

"I'm going to ignore that meal part." Hayate frowned, almost trying to resist the urge to punch the immortal in the face. "I am the descendant of the Vongola Second."

"Nope, it's not that." Vincent murmured. "You look like someone else."

"Who?" Hayate raised his voice. He was getting oddly interested in his so called doppelganger from 400 years ago. "Who do I look like? Don't say it's a woman. I already look like my mom."

Vincent smiled. "No, you look a bit like Dae-Hyuk." Hayate looked at him with blank eyes, not knowing who the man was.

"Who is that?" Alice asked. Hayate saw Vincent trembled before regaining his composure. "I don't know anyone with that name."

"He's no one important." Vincent replied. "Well, let's forget what I just say. I'll see you later." He walked up to Alice and bowed before exiting the terrace.

"I wonder who Dae-Hyuk is." Hayate muttered. He scratched his head. "Crap, it's going to bother me until I find out." He turned away. "I'm going to ask Gilbert-san." He said as Alice disappeared back to the ring. He waved his friends goodbye.

Li looked at Zero. "Zero," He smirked, "Good luck with your fight."

"Thanks but I don't need it." Zero coldly brushed him off. "Besides," He looked seriously at Yin, "I want to fight you." He pointed his blade at the blue haired boy. "We didn't fight last time." He recalled the events during the Jikken incident.

The wind blew through the terrace. Yin pulled back his hair. "Don't worry," He smiled smugly, "We'll fight soon."

Li witnessed the murderous atmosphere between the two swordsmen. Li looked at Angie. "Should we stop them?"

"It won't work." Alice blankly answered him.

"I thought so." Li sighed.

XXX

Hiro and Zero's fight against Sarah Jane and Shawn Difo started out really tense. Zero and Hiro's opponents weren't as weak as people thought they were. First timer, Sarah Jane, was part of the Trad Six. She wore the typical black fedora with her black pinstripe suit. She has brown wavy hair and green emerald eyes. She was 20 years old, a year older than her friend Shawn "Top Knot" Difo. His nickname came from his hairstyle. He was a Eurasian young man, wearing white pants and a white tank top. His arms were wrapped with bandages and he was barefooted.

When the fight started, Shawn was fast as lightning. He ran towards the two, jumped in midair to precede a kick. He was blocked by Hiro's activated right arm. People made noise as they witnessed the human weapon. As Hiro blocked Shawn's kick, Zero jumped above his younger brother, crossing his two swords together and uncrossed them to strike Shawn. Shawn kicked his leg up to push away Zero's blade while Sarah shot her gun at the other sword. Zero maneuvered his sword to slice the bullet in half while maintaining balance at the other.

Hiro shoved Shawn off of him as Zero jumped out of the way. Zero stabbed one of his swords to the ground to land. As he picked it up, he unleashed his rain flames. Sarah shot continuously at Zero. Zero cut many bullets down while dodging a few. He slid down the ground and aim his sword side way. Sarah cautiously jumped up but was attacked by Hiro. Hiro shot rays of storm flames at her back. In that instance, his arm reverted back to its original form. He clenched his fist and punched Shawn in the stomach as Top Knot moved in closer to stop him.

Sarah threw her jacket in the air, unharmed from Hiro's attack. Her jacket was made of a very light weight yet sturdy fabric that can bounce back bullets. In the side of her waist were two pistols. She took them out, cocking it, and turning off the safety. She shot the guns alternately at Hiro. Hiro blocked the bullets with his arm but knew he couldn't hold on much longer. Zero rushed in to help him. He jumped in front of Falcon, cutting down the bullets at lightning speed. "Tidal wave." Zero murmured. He crossed his swords together, creating a typhoon to block out the rest of the bullets. As the typhoon ended, Zero moved to the left, allowing Hiro enough time to charge up his cannon. Hiro blasted small bird shaped flames at Sarah, knocking her unconscious. To take out Shawn, Zero threw one of his swords by the backhand at him. This hit Shawn's stomach, flying him back a few meters. Zero ran towards him. He turned the blade slightly around and cut across Shawn's upper body but not close enough to cause a massive loss of blood.

"Winners are Zero and Hiro Takagi." Sebastian shouted into the microphone.

"HELL YEAH!" Hayate screamed, resulting in a loud applause from the audience.

"Zero, we did good." Hiro smiled.

"Falcon," Zero said, "I thought you didn't want to win."

His sentence caused Hiro to almost fall down. "Well," Hiro scratched his hair, "I got caught up in the moment."

Hayate looked closely at his right-hand man. He smirked. "Hiro, you're slowly becoming the right-hand man you want to be." He started to laugh.

"Don't you mean he's becoming the right-hand man _you_ want him to be?" Nami pointed out Hiro's reluctance of the mafia.

"Nami, don't sweat the small details." Hayate shook his head at her. He looked at the program. "I wonder who is next."

XXX

The next two fights were done pretty quickly. The Lei Lei brothers easily defeated Ed and Edward Austen in matters of minutes. Mikal and Cesare's fight against old time rivals Avon Delmonico and Summer Glow were done in seconds. No one was really surprised at the outcome except Hayate and his guardians. Hayate watched the fight intently, analyzing how stronger Mikal gotten over the last three years Hayate have saw him. As Mikal dealt the finishing blow to Avon, he smugly grinned at Hayate before walking around.

"I really want to punch him in the face." Hayate said to his partner Gino. "What about you Gino?"

"Well," Gino nervously talked, "Mikal and I are friends. I don't hate him."

"So what?" Hayate scoffed. "Mikal and I are brothers from another mother. We talked smack about each other _all the time_."

"I was taught to be a good sport." Gino replied.

Hayate sighed. "Gino, have you ever beaten anyone up?"

"No." Gino honestly answered.

Hayate's mouth dropped. "Even in your dying will mode? You're supposed to go berserk!"

"Yes but I never won a fight." Gino chuckled. "I always get pummeled to the ground right before the effects fade away. Well, the person I always attacked was Reborn."

"That makes sense." Hayate laughed. "Have you ever fought Mikal?" He asked.

Gino shook his head. "We fought for practice but never a real fight. He goes easy on me all the time. When I fought Akira, he never hurt me to an extent. He gave me a couple broken jaws and a few black eyes but nothing seriously."

Hayate didn't know if he should take that sentence seriously. "Gino, are you their punching bag?"

"He seriously is." Reborn sighed. Hayate looked at Reborn standing on Gino's shoulder. "But it will end today." Reborn smiled. Hayate knew that smile. Reborn was most likely right about it.

"So Gino what is your choice of weapon?" Hayate asked him.

"I'm like my dad. I use a whip." He proudly said.

"You're kidding, right?" Hayate said. He loudly sighed when Gino remained slightly proud. "Oh dear…"

XXX

Weapons were hard to think of when you're partnered with one who used a whip. Sure, Hayate came up with a bunch of weapons that went perfectly well with a whip but he wanted to keep his weapon at pg-13. He decided to play it safe with Gino. Their opponents were Erik McDonald and Jay Pirouline. Erik was an 18 year old Irish chap with gel-spiked blond hair and hazel colored eyes. Jay was 21 years old. A Dutch man with short blond hair, his eyes were unique. His left eye was green as his right eye was blue. Jay and Erik were not amateurs in the mob like Hayate and Gino. Last year, they made it to the quarter finals until they were defeated by Akira and Balthazar. They were a strong dynamic duo. Hayate never understood how strong a gun user was with a swordsman.

Hayate drew out his ring, activating black gloves. The gloves were use to create a plasma type energy at the touch of the finger. Hayate rubbed his hands together. He brushed alongside the fingertips and brought his hands back together. He drew his hands back but still connected at the tips. It was then he created a small blue plasma energy ball. He bounced the balls around his fingers before throwing it at Erik. In instinct, Erik pulled out his double barrel gun and shot at the energy. The plasma exploded a bright light within the arena. Gino skidded underneath the energy and pulled his whip out. He hit Erik's wrist, making him drop his gun. Jay came from behind to strike Gino. Hayate threw three plasma balls at Jay. Jay cut the three down, Hayate jumped in the air with his fist held up high. As plasmid energy formed around his hand, Hayate punched Jay. Jay moved around, using his sheath to block the energy. Erik, not moving a spot, continuously shot at Gino. Gino nervously dodged the bullets. He ran around in his tippy toes to avoid the gunshots. Jay ran in front of Gino. Gino threw his whip but Jay was faster. He cut a tip of the whip and leaned down and grazed Gino's stomach.

Hayate switched his weapon with a smaller dagger. He jumped in the mid air, flipped his body and grab hold of Jay's head with his legs. He pulled him down to the ground and somersaulted to break free. He threw the dagger, multiplying into two and trapped Jay's jacket to the ground. He switched his weapon again to a gun. He and Erik pointed their gun at each other. In one second, a loud gunshot was made. Hayate and Erik didn't move an inch. Erik looked down to see Hayate purposely shot next to his foot. Erik looked up to see Hayate jumping down. Hayate's hand was covered with a large metal plate. He punched Erik in the face, knocking him out and winning the game.

"It seems like Hayate did most of the work." Mikal said to his video camera phone.

"Well, if you push Gino enough, he might be a sudden surprise."

"Hahaha, I like the way you speak." Mikal laughed. "Well," Mikal looked at a piece of paper. "I supposed we'll find out soon. After all, my next fight is against them. Do you think I can win, Akira?"

Akira smiled. "Maybe, shall we have a bet?"


	71. Brotherly Love

**Hey, it has been a while, right? How you been? Well, I have been taking finals and state regents all month! Now I'm done so my summer can actually begin. So that why I haven't updated in so long. It's a good thing we have summer =)**

**I hope you'll like this chapter. It was really hard. There are three fights in this chapter! It took so long to finish but I'm happy. **

**Enjoy!**

**BTW, Akira is not in this chapter so sorry Akira fans!**

* * *

"This is _very_ serious, Gino." Cesare said. "This will mark a new beginning between the Varia and the Vongola." He nodded his head as he looked at the two bosses.

Gino looked strangely at his younger friend. "Um, Cesare, what are you talking about?" He asked.

Cesare smirked. He pointed his hand at the two bosses of the Vongola and the Varia. "I'm talking about _them._" He replied.

Mikal and Hayate stared intently at each other. They have been at it for several minutes causing many people to leave the room to not get affected by the two weirdest young men the alliance has ever seen. They called each other brothers from another mother…and father but tonight they were enemies. Even though they were enemies, they were completely bad at showing it.

"You talked to Akira?" Hayate's voice became louder as he got angrier. "He hasn't talk to me in weeks!" Tears began to stream down his cheeks.

Mikal pulled Hayate in close for a hug. "It's okay." He moved his arms up and down. "As the middle brother, it's better for him to call me. You were too busy for him. Akira knows the responsibility you now bear. He didn't want to make any trouble." Mikal took a deep breath and let out a silent cry. "Akira is growing up." He then cried loudly much to the disdain of Cesare and Gino.

Hayate gasped. "If Akira is growing up then we are too!" The two boys looked at each other with fear. "No! We want to be kids forever!" They both cried together.

"Are you guys done moping around?" Cesare asked loud enough to break the crying noises of his friends.

"But Akira is making friends. He will forget about us!" Mikal yelled.

"Oh no!" Hayate exclaimed. "I don't want that."

"You guys are so pathetic." Cesare noticed. "Great, we don't need two people obsessed with Akira."

"HE'S OUR OLDER BROTHER!" they both shouted at the same time.

"I don't want to be the brother of Mikal and Hayate in blood or in spirit." Cesare coldly cut them off.

Gino chuckled. "They have their good points." He mentioned to Cesare.

Balthazar walked into the room. He looked strangely at Mikal and Hayate hugging each other and crying loudly. "Akira?" He asked. Cesare and Gino nodded their heads. "I see." He bit his lip, trying to hold back the tears of missing his master.

Cesare rolled his eyes. "Balthazar?" He pointed the end of his ax at Balthazar.

Balthazar snapped out of his trance. He cleared his throat. "The arena is now ready." He told them all. "You have five minutes." He walked away.

Cesare caught a glimpse of Balthazar pulling out a handkerchief. It was most likely it was to wipe away his tears. Even the strongest people cry when they miss Akira. Cesare pulled Mikal apart from Hayate and dragged him out to the hallway. As they left the room, Cesare handed out a tissue for Mikal. "You're such a great actor." He spoke sarcastically.

Mikal touched his eyelid, revealing his white and clear pupils. There was no sight of any crying. He touched the rims to wipe away the tear he thought of. In order to fake cry, you must think of a very sad memory. It was easy for Mikal. All he has to do is think of when Akira beat him mercilessly. There were about a thousand memories of that particular thing. "Akira is one of Hayate's weaknesses other than anime and his friends." Mikal glanced down to see Hayate's guardians eating ice cream and chatting. "I rather not piss them off. Also, I don't have any anime on him. But luckily, Akira called me." Mikal mischievously smiled. "Now, Hayate is sad that his beloved Akira called me instead of him. This will work out in our fight."

"What if it doesn't work?" Cesare asked.

Mikal shrugged his shoulders. "Then I really don't care." As they walked down the stairs, Gino looked from the outside of the room.

Gino looked back from Hayate. "They're gone." Gino told him.

"That bastard!" Hayate said very loudly. "He tried to put me down mentally!"

"Mikal…" Gino laughed. "He's like that. But it's a good thing it didn't affect you." Gino's bright face became sullen as he noticed the immediate gloomy Hayate. "It affected you, did it?"

Hayate nodded his head. "What should we do now?" Hayate asked in a cute and girly voice.

"Wait a minute." Gino quickly walked out of the room and ran downstairs. He came back to the room but with Hiro by his side. Hayate immediately smiled as he saw his right-hand man.

Hiro sighed as he looked at the now hyper Hayate Gokudera. "I'm only doing it once." He said. He took out his cell phone and showed Hayate his screen saver. Hayate immediately gleamed over the beautiful wallpaper. It was the cover jacket of Moon Jae Shin's Japanese album.

"AHHH, its MOON JAE SHIN!" He shouted. He hugged Hiro. "Thank you Hiro."

"No problem." Hiro patted him on the back reluctantly. "Am I done?" He looked at Gino.

"Thank you." Gino bowed.

Reborn jumped onto the blonde hair's shoulder. "Gino, I'm impressed. You managed to pull Hayate out from a depression."

Gino blushed. "Well, I knew he likes Moon Jae Shin."

"I don't like Moon Jae Shin." Hayate corrected his friend. "I L-O-V-E him."

XXX

Angel tied back her long silver hair into a low ponytail. She reapplied her pinkish red lip balm. She stared at her image in the mirror. No matter how much makeup she put on, she still looked like her father. It was not a good thing. _"I understand your pain!"_ Angel remembered those exact words four years ago when she first met Nami Yamamoto. They learned the Shigure Souen style from Yamamoto and his father. Well, to be precise, Nami's grandfather trained Angel since Nami wanted an excuse to fight her dad. Angel and Nami got along together. They were both tomboys but resented the fact they looked like their fathers.

"_You see, I want to be strong as my dad but I don't want to be called a shark girl." Angel said as she wetted her face with water._

"_Who calls you Shark Girl?" Nami shouted. "I'll teach him or her a lesson." She played her fingers as she thought more into it. "Well, if it's Sakura then I can't." She muttered the word Sakura._

_Angel tried to smile. "Well," She pulled a strand of hair behind her ear, "Mikal calls me that but I don't really hate him…" She blushed._

_Nami laughed. She hugged her friend. "Well, my mom says boys pick on the girl they like. So Mikal must like you!" _

"_I wish that was the case…" _ Angel snapped out of memory lane as the bathroom door opened. She turned around to see Nami.

Nami immediately smiled as she saw her long time friend. "Angel!" She ran up and hugged her tightly. Angel patted her on the back in response. Nami pulled away but was still attached by the hip. "You look pretty! I bet you would be prettier if you wore a dress."

Angel looked down at her slim tuxedo. "My outfit is suitable for the fight." She bluntly answered. "I don't have to worry about my underwear being exposed. You should really wear more pants." She advised.

Nami laughed. "Well," She looked down at her blue dress, "I wanted a certain someone to call me pretty." Her cheeks began to turn red.

Angel suddenly touched Nami's chin and perked it up. "Who?" She curiously asked.

Nami nervously laughed. "I'm not telling!" She squealed and giggled.

"Hayate?" Angel took a wild guess.

Nami's face turned into disgust. "EW." That was her answer.

"Yin Roku?"

"Well, I don't mind if he calls me pretty!" Nami gasped of happiness. "But it's not him." She giggled a bit more. "Ok," She leaned in closer to quietly reveal her secret crush, "It is Takagi-kun." Angel let Nami go. Nami immediately began to squeal very loudly. "I like him the moment I first saw him. It's love at first sight. We went on a date but it wasn't really a date. Takagi-kun was going to hang out with Hayate and Austen-kun was there too." She fumed. "Well, that's my life. What about you?" Nami changed the tide to talk about Mikal. For the year Angel lived with her, all she talked was Mikal Adama. Nami was very curiously. Are they more than just friends?

"I'm a member of the New Varia. He's my boss." Angel replied with a stern face.

Nami's happiness dropped into a blank face. "You never kissed?" Angel shook her head no. "You never went on a date?"

Angel shook her head again. "Mikal dates other girls from his school. I'm his friend."

"I know what you mean, girlfriend." Nami sighed. "Takagi-kun only sees me as a friend. I think he likes Sakura. Everybody likes Sakura." She loudly sighed again. "Well, 2026 is a week away. Let's hope our luck change!" Nami held her and Angel's hands together. She smiled at Angel who returned the smile back.

The two girls walked out of the bathroom and back into the ballroom where the guests were eating. Nami immediately ducked behind Angel as she spotted Hiro coming in from another room. Hiro was by himself for once. Nami couldn't have a chance to talk to him since he was always with Zero. To be frank, Zero still scared Nami a little bit. Nami walked stood up with her back straight. She walked towards Hiro with her chin slightly up.

"Takagi-kun." Nami began to say but stopped in her steps when she witnessed Hiro being taken away from Gino within seconds. "What just happened?"

"I always knew Gino swing that way." Mikal chuckled as he was by Angel's side. "Well, it might be false."

"Did you say something to Hayate?" Angel asked with a cold face.

"Yeah." He looked upstairs to see Hayate walking out calmly with Gino and Hiro. "But I think I made him angrier."

"You like a good fight." Angel told him.

"Yes I do." He picked up a glass of red wine as a waiter passed by. "Well, shall we go?" He held out his arm. "Your fight is next."

Angel turned his arm away and walked ahead of him. "Yes, let's go." She smiled happily inside but kept up a cold façade.

XXX

"Good luck." Angie said as Zero escorted her to Hayate's side. Angie grabbed onto Hayate's arm and hugged it. She stared her doll-like eyes at Zero and Hiro. "I'll be watching." She spoke very quietly.

"Yeah," Hayate smiled extra brightly for Angie's sake, "You guys better win!" He pointed his finger at Hiro. "As my right-hand man, you cannot lose to Angel!"

"I'm not your right-hand man." Hiro shot him down again. He turned to Angie. "I'll see you later, Angie." He waved his hand at her and turned around to go downstairs. Zero gave the two a nod before heading down.

Gino walked beside Hayate. "Do you think they can win? They're fighting against Angel. And she's also in a pissed off mood."

"Why?" Hayate's ears enlarged as his curiosity peaked. "Tell me! Tell me!"

Gino sighed. "Well, from what I know, Mikal has a new girlfriend."

"OH!" Hayate nodded his head. "I see." He took a deep breath. He looked at an unknowingly Angie. "Mikal is very smart like your stepfather but he's completely clueless about Angel's feelings for him."

"Or he's pretending." Angie mumbled so low Hayate had to concentrate his hearing towards her but he missed what she said. "Stepfather, let's go." She pulled his arm as she walked up the stairs.

Gino followed the pair. "Hey Hayate. Why does she call you Stepfather?" He asked.

Hayate smiled. "It's common sense."

"You lack common sense." Li remarked as they reached the viewing room.

Next to Li, Yin chuckled. "Hpmh, you also lack common sense."

"So basically the 11th generation is full of idiots." Li agreed with Yin.

"Shut up! I'm smart!" Hayate shouted. He looked down at Hiro. "So is Hiro!" He looked down at Zero. "Well, I can't talk about him."

XXX

Zero stared intently at Hiro. "Falcon," Hiro turned around and nearly sighed at the presence of Zero's darkly aura, "We must win."

"Okay." Hiro smiled. "Since you want to win, I guess I should fight more seriously." They turned to look at Angel and Edwin and back at each other. "But I kind of don't want to fight Edwin. He's my friend."

"Then you can fight Angel." Zero told him. "I don't mind. You can fight whoever you want."

"We're not going to fight together?" Hiro asked with a shocked face.

"If you need help then." Zero said. "But that shark girl looks like she want to fight you." He noticed.

Hiro nearly jumped. "What?" He nervously chuckled. He turned around to see Angel glaring at him.

"She's friends with that man's daughter." Zero spoke of Yamamoto and Nami. "But I don't get why she's acting like that. Maybe Hayate was right. She wants to be the better right-hand man. I won't forgive her." He picked up his sword.

Hiro stopped his raging brother. "First of all, she's the right-hand girl. Secondly, you believed Hayate?" Zero nodded his head. Hiro sighed. "Then I guess I can't keep my guard down." He looked at Angel and then back at Zero. "Let's have a good fight then." Hiro and Zero bumped their fists.

As the fight started, Angel and Zero unsheathed their swords and Hiro activated his right arm. Edwin just stared at the monsters in the field. In a split second, Edwin was behind Zero. Edwin was high in the air to kick Zero in the neck. Zero picked up his two swords and crossed them above his head. He uncrossed them to cut Edwin's leg. But Edwin was quick and perpective to the attack, He jumped down, landing on his left hand and swung his body in the air to kick Zero in the back. Hiro ran towards Edwin and shot a few rays of storm flames. Before Edwin could get hurt, angel appeared right in front of Edwin.

"Shibuki Ame." Angel said. She reversed her sword, pointing it behind her. She swung her sword, creating a whirl-wind like shield in front of her. The storm flames dispersed as they hit the shield. "Yarazu no Ame." She spoke again. She dropped her katana to the tip of her foot. She kicked the hilt of the sword, kicking the sword straight at Hiro.

"Aggregate Art: Jiunoka." Zero muttered. Rain flames stopped Angel's sword in the air. Angel turned around to see Zero charging towards her. She leaned back to avoid the tip of Zero's blade. As she moved back, she noticed strands of her silver hair were cut off.

Angel glared angrily at Zero. "When did you learn the Shigure Soen Ryu?"

"A few months ago." He answered. "But it only took me a week to master it."

"Really?" Angel said with a slight interest. "Then let's battle it out." Her sword dropped to the ground. Edwin picked it up and threw it at her. She caught her sword and went into her stance. She touched the blade of her sword. 'Samidare." She said. They ran towards each other with their swords. She struck her sword in a diagonal way. Before she could switch hands, Zero already made his move.

"Shajiku no Ame." He stabbed her with a thrust of his sword. Angel threw her sword to cut him and jumped back near Edwin. She put three fingers in the bleeding stab wound to put pressure on it. Edwin held onto Angel. He was gone like the wind. Hiro noticed him in the corner of his eye. He put Angel gently on the ground next to the wall. When Hiro turned around, Edwin kicked Hiro by his left shoulder blade. This sent Hiro flying to the ground.

Zero was immediately by Hiro's side. He was full of rage as usual now Hiro was hurt. He swung his swords at Edwin. Edwin dodged the attacks easily. He jumped backwards kicking the hilts of the swords for support. Zero moved back a further inch. He crossed his swords and struck at Edwin. Edwin went down low and swung his leg down. Zero jumped up and put his swords up to slash Edwin from below. Edwin slid back. He put his hands on the ground, facing hid palms behind him. He moved his bent legs up in the ground and kicked Zero in the stomach. Zero slammed into the wall. Edwin immediately dodged Hiro's right arm.

Hiro's right arm was turn into a long but wide silver blade with a red stone crested in the top. Hiro ran towards Edwin. Edwin ran back but their speeds were the same. He nearly missed the tip but a centimeter. Zero appeared right behind Hiro. He pushed Hiro forwards. Hiro screamed as his blade was so close to Edwin's face. To make sure he didn't cut his head off, Hiro transformed his blade back to his hand. He punched Edwin in the face. The impact sent Edwin down to the ground. Hiro and Zero won this match.

XXX

The next fight was Li and Yin versus the Leilei Brothers. Shaoron Li and Yin Roku were two teenage boys completely different from each other. Shaoron was skilled in the Chinese martial arts and Yin was a master of illusions. Their personality and looks were far from alike. Shaoron was a handsome and masculine boy with muscles. Yin looked like a delicate flower with very feminine like qualities. Yet these two got along very quickly. So imagine their surprise when they have to fight against the Leilei Brothers who were two peas in a pod, literally. The Leilei Brothers were 17 years old twins. Their names were Desheng and Cheng-Gong but no one really cared because of their similarities. The twins have fair and porcelain skin. They each wore a long ponytail. Their outfits were the same minus the color. They were dressed in a dojo uniform. Desheng was wearing blue and his younger brother was wearing green. The moment the four introduced each other, Li and Yin exchanged glances talking to each other with just one look.

"_Which one is which? I forgot their names!"_ Li stared at Yin with panicking eyes.

Yin played it cool and shrugged his shoulders. _"I have no clue. We'll just call them Blue and Green._ Do you want the Green or the Blue?" He whispered the last sentence quietly.

"Well, if they're twins then they fight together. We can beat them." Li quietly replied.

Yin clicked his tongue. "No way. It's not good to fight two people who are in sync. Did you forget how strong Takagi-kun and Zero-kun were in their previous fight?" Li shook his head. "Then we'll fight one on one." Yin sighed as he looked at Li. "What?" He responded to the watery look in Li's eyes.

"Are you going to put up an illusion?" Li asked seriously, He stopped Yin before he could say yes. "Don't!" He cried. "I want to show how cool I am to Sakura-chan."

Yin chuckled. "Like she is going to watch you fight." He mumbled. "She is just going to stare at me."

"What makes you think that?" Li asked him with a hint of jealously.

Yin smirked. He patted Li's head. "It's because she wants to kill me." He answered. He looked away. "Anyway, let's fight. We can improvise on the way. Those two looked very strong."

"Yes, they are. They could almost match my skills." Li said. "Should we take this seriously?" He coyly smiled.

Yin nodded his head. "Five minutes." He said without a doubt. Li agreed. They can beat the Leilei brothers in five minutes.

From what you can suspect from twins, they fight exactly the same. They were both equal in strength. Yin took out his katana as Li struck Desheng with a kick. Yin held his katana backwards, holding it sideways aligned to his arm. As he bends his knee to slide down, his body crouched, Li leaped right behind his back. In midair he kicked Desheng in the chest. Yin attacked Cheng-Gong. Cheng-Gong blocked the blade with his two arms crossed from each other. He uncrossed his arms, unleashing a blast of storm flames at Yin. Li jumped down and formed a fist. With a punch in the air, Li counterattacked the young Leilei with a shot of lightning flames. As it touched Cheng-Gong, Yin heightened the lightning with a mix of his mist flames, making it sting as it burned Cheng-Gong's skin. In a flash, Yin appeared right in front of Cheng-Gong and struck him down his kunais.

Desheng kicked and punched Li in the air. Li ran backwards, blocking each attack but is unable to make a move. Yin jumped from behind to land a strike but Desheng was swift. He moved out of the way so Yin could accidently hit Li. But that didn't work. Yin was faster than Desheng, he stopped his attack and pulled Li's shoulder closer to him. Li moved farther with his upper body. With a sudden pull, Yin flipped Li's body. Now in midair, Li swung his body and kicked Desheng. Desheng pulled Li's leg but Li kicked his face again with another leg. Desheng used his storm attribute to decay the fabric and almost the skin of Li's ankle. Li pulled away as fast as he could. Li looked at his shoe as it melted.

Li chuckled as he exchanged a glance with Yin. Yin looked at the clock. Two minutes left in the fight. Yin gripped his katana, covering the blade with mist flames. The mist flames formed around the three, creating dark wooden doors. Yin opened one door and ran inside. Li did the same. Desheng stood still, looking around to see which of the ten doors the two boys would appear out of. The sound of two doors opened. Desheng sensed the flames coming towards him. Li was in the right and Yin was in the left. Desheng covered his fists with his flames. He pulled to the left to hit Yin since mist flames were weaker than the lightning flames. Desheng's eyes widened as he saw no one there. He turned his face around to see Li kicked him in the chest as Yin cut across his stomach in the same _exact_ moment. Desheng dropped to the ground. Li and Yin won the fight.

It didn't matter if two people were _exactly alike_ or completely different. All it matters was how to use the two's skills together to win. Yin looked at his clock. "It was exactly five minutes." He said with a slight disappointment.

Li groaned. "Huh, I thought we pulled in a couple of seconds early."

"I think you gained weight from all of those strawberries Sakura refused to accept from you." Yin smoothly said.

Li laughed. "Well, I guess I can blame the tower of holiday cakes your fan club gave you that _you_ refused to eat last week."

"You wanted to eat it." Yin added. "No one stopped you as I recall."

"Shut up, it was good." Lin defended himself. He had to admit he did gain a few pounds but he didn't want anyone to know that.

XXX

Hayate and Gino's fight against Mikal and Cesare started quickly after the last one. Equipped with his X-Guns, Mikal jumped onto Cesare and leaped into the air. He pointed his guns at Hayate and shoot as the gravity pulled him down. Hayate's ring began to glow. He summoned a weapon that was similar to his father's C.A.I. There was a black gun in each of Hayate's hands. Orange flames of the sky spanned around his upper body shaped as bullets. One row of flames moved horizontally around his ribcage. Two rows of flames crossed each other diagonally from the shoulder to the hip. The flame bullets began to unravel and formed a circle in front of Hayate. The circle acted as a shield for Hayate. As Mikal's bullets reached Hayate, his shield caused the bullets to deflect in different directions. Hayate flew up in the midair and shoot continuously at Cesare.

Cesare rolled across the floor to dodge the bullets. He swung his ax around once, not letting it go. As his ax reached near him, he tightened his grip and unleashed a wave of lightning flames towards Hayate's direction. Hayate flipped backwards and shot at Cesare. Cesare created a solid wall of his dying will to stop the bullets. Behind Cesare was Gino. Gino threw the end of his whip at Cesare's wrist. Gino pulled Cesare towards him. Cesare touched the whip condensed of sky flames and attacked back with lightning flames. Gino loosen the whip quickly before he could get hit by the lightning.

Mikal jumped onto Gino, pinning him down to the down. Gino hit Mikal with his whip. Mikal shot his gun at a very close range to Gino's face. Mikal jumped away as Gino screamed. Hayate looked nervously at Gino to see if he was alright. Mikal looked at Hayate. "Don't worry," He said, "I put in a dying will bullet. This makes things interesting, right?" He winked.

They looked at Gino who gotten up from the ground. Gino was clam and composed. The dying will flame appeared on Gino's blond hair. He hit his whip to the ground and brought it back up. Mikal covered his hands and guns with sky flames. The young Varia boss pointed his gun at Gino. Gino tightened his grip on his whip. Gino ran towards Mikal as Mikal shot bullets back at him. Gino dodged a few and took in some but it didn't slow him down. Gino threw his whip at Mikal who smiled at him. Cesare jumped right in front of his boss and twirled his ax around before cutting Gino's flames. Mikal shot his gun at that very moment. The impact made Gino flew back a few meters. Hayate caught him just in time so Gino wouldn't run into the wall.

Hayate dropped Gino to the ground. He changed his weapon into a silver pistol sword. A grey pistol was attached to the side of the cutlass blade. He struck the long end of Cesare's ax. The pistol sword was empowered in sky flames therefore it overcame the limits of the lightning ax. Hayate plummeted Cesare to the ground. He shot four times to the ground specifically at the long clothing to keep Cesare stuck to the ground. The bullets turned into large pins as it touched the cloth.

Hayate then aimed his sword at Mikal. Mikal pointed his guns back. They both shot continuously at each other. They both dodged all of their attacks. Mikal threw his black jacket into Hayate's face. Hayate threw the jacket off of him to see Mikal shot again at him. Hayate's sword changed again to the bullet circle. Hayate used the bullets circling around him to reload his guns. Mikal quickly reloaded his revolvers. They shot again and ducked for cover. Mikal looked up to see Hayate gone. He turned around to see that Hayate activated another weapon, sky flame boots to increase his speed. Hayate kicked Mikal in the shoulder before Mikal shot back at him. Mikal touched the blood on his shoulder. The boots have spikes on the bottom therefore it was impossible to walk in. Hayate stayed in the air to prevent any injury.

Mikal jumped up into the air. He shot once at Hayate but this bullet was different. It exploded right as it reached the air. Hayate moved his arms around to make the smoke disappear. With his sharp senses, Hayate quickly ducked down as he felt a motion coming at him. It was Mikal's fist he missed. As Hayate dodged, he dropped a gun, pulled his arm with his fist closed and reached to punch Mikal. Then with his another arm that still held a gun, he pointed the gun right at Mikal's neck. He held onto Mikal tightly.

"Mikal," Hayate mischievously smiled, "You don't want our fight to end with your head blown up, right?" He tilted his head to the right and fluttered his eyelashes to look cute.

Mikal laughed. He tilted his head to the left and battered his eyelashes too back at Hayate. "You got me!" He spoke in a cute and girly voice. He then went to a more serious tone of voice. "There's always next year."

* * *

**Next round!**

**Hayate vs Hiro**

**Zero vs Yin**

**Li vs Gino**

**Go and review =)**


	72. Broken Friendships

**Hey, it has been a while, right? =) Well, I didn't die...just been busy with work and summer anime. There has been pretty shows this season, am I right? I don't think anyone cares but I has been watching Mawaru Penguin Drum and No.6. I have others but those two are my current favorites. Anyway, I see that KHR is not ending anytime soon so yay! **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The remaining three teams were the last six contestants in the Vongola Battle. But this time, the teams are separated and are now fighting solo. The next three fights were Hayate vs. Hiro, Zero vs. Yin and Li vs. Gino. As the next fights were called, a feeling of panic and despair fell upon Hayate. He became sad the moment he realized he have to fight his best friend right-hand man. On the other hand, Hiro Takagi couldn't be any happier than anyone else in the room.

"YOU'RE EVIIIIIL!" Hayate shouted at the top of his lungs, directing the sound at the left ear of Hiro. Hiro immediately covered his ears along with the rest of the Vongola. "Do you want to hurt me that much?" Hayate asked. Hiro nodded his head happily. "You're evil but," He wept his tears, "You're still my right-hand man."

"I'm not your right-hand man!" Hiro stated. The other boys looked at him with disbelieving eyes. "What?" He said to them.

"You're so his bitch." Yin said causing Li to laugh. "Li, you're my bitch."

Li immediately shut up causing laughter in the room. Li sneered at his best friend. "Yeah…" He laughed sarcastically.

"Anyway," Yin flipped his hair and directed his eyes at Zero, "Let's go all out Zero. We need to finish what we started from six months ago."

"We do." Zero evilly smiled. The two stared at each other eyes intensely.

Hiro pulled Zero's arm, pulling him towards his body. Hiro spoke into Zero's ear. "Zero, be nice! We're friends."

"They're not my friends." Zero coldly replied. He looked at all of the guardians and Gino. "The only reason why I agreed to be the rain guardian is because I wanted to be closer to Falcon and Angie. I don't care about anyone else." He said and walked away.

Hiro sighed. "He never changed." The red haired boy turned around and looked at Hayate. "Our fight is after Li-senpai and Gino-san so we shouldn't see each other then."

"WHAT?" Hayate spoke with a _very_ loud tone. "But I don't wanna!"

"Stop acting like a five year old." Hiro reprimanded the young boss. "I'll see you later." He waved his hand goodbye and drifted off to the direction Zero went.

Hayate looked at his upperclassmen. The two third years swiftly turned around and walked quickly away leaving the young boss with the other young boss.

Gino chuckled nervously. "I have to prepare for my fight." He started to walk away but was stopped by Hayate. He slowly turned his face to see Hayate's face. "I need to see Reborn." He said.

"You got your dying will pills." Hayate looked at the thick container in Gino's jacket. He grabbed the box and opened it to see orange spheres. "You see?" Gino sighed in defeat. Hayate pulled Gino closer to him. "You can't escape me."

XXX

The crowd anxiously watched the two guardians walk in the arena with their weapons out. Zero held up his swords on his swords with his arms leaning out. Yin took out his thin katana and faced the blade outwards. _DING!_ The fight between Zero and Yin has begun. The two immediately ran towards each other and past each other, striking a blow to their opponent's body. As expected, the two strongest guardians dodged the first attack. Yin threw one kunai at Zero. Zero knocked it out with his sword and used the second sword to take out the one coming from behind. As Zero turned around, several kunais have been placed around Zero forming a five point pentacle. Zero noticed a glimmer of light near the kunais and concluded it was string as he moved an inch farther. The string cut a slit in his jacket. Zero touched his blood and then put his bloody fingers on the string.

With a snap of Yin's fingers, the strings burst into flames. Zero jumped back away from the blue fire but his space was limited. String was everything to be unseen therefore the flaming hot fire was all around him. If it hits his eyes then he will burn his eyes. With a second to think, the white haired boy blew on the blue fair, letting out a shot of rain flames. This calmed the fire down, weakening the illusion Yin put up. As Zero took out the fire, he noticed Yin was nowhere to be found. _It might be another illusion,_ Zero concluded. Zero closed his eyes, letting his other senses do the work. He heard a slight breath but one thing was for certain, Yin Roku always smelled like lotus flowers.

Zero wielded his sword and cut the space behind him. He heard quick movements around. Using his two swords, Zero swung his body and blade around to catch Yin. As he heard a cut, Zero flipped his other sword around and struck the area where he heard it. Yin blocked the attack with his kunai. Yin imagined steel chains, pinning Zero down. The chain wrapped twice around his necks, his wrists and his ankles. Zero was unable to move much yet alone use his sword. He dropped his swords and kneeled to the ground. Yin ran his fingers through his sharp blade and jumped on the air to attack Zero from above. But as the flower boy jumped, he noticed a weak wind around him. The wind flew across Zero's white bangs. Zero's icy blue eyes lightened. The tattoo on his chest began to expand with new printed petals. His whole body was covered with a shield of rain flames. With a shout, the chains broke and disperse. Zero quickly grabbed his sword and struck an attack on Yin. The two clashed together, creating a huge dome-like impact in the floor.

Soon the two were gone within seconds. They began to fight at the speed of the light. The spectators could not blink or they would miss the two. Their swords clashed multiple times but each was unable to deal a serious blow onto one's body. Yin jumped a 360 degree turn. As he turned back again, He threw his katana at Zero. Zero dodged the sword. As he looked down at the sword, he noticed a chain wrapped around its hilt. The chain began to emit indigo colored smog, the metal turned into a poisonous snake and bit Zero in the neck. Zero pulled the snake off of him and sliced the python into dust, turning it into dust.

A strange sensation tingled throughout Zero's body. He felt numb. He could move his arms or legs. _SHIT!_ He yelled in his head. The snake was a real illusion which made the side effects real too. Zero put rain flames in the bitten spot to nullify the effects but it was going to take a while. After all, Zero was fighting Yin and he needed his complete concentration or he will lose. Zero struggled fighting against the poison, Yin walked towards him. He took out three kunais and threw it at three of Zero's pressure points. Zero fell to the ground in the fetal position. Yin skipped to his spot and pointed his sword at Zero. This was the end for Zero but he didn't want to lose. He wanted to be in the finals with Hiro. That's why he took part in the Vongola Battle. He wanted Hiro to get loose. He can't get Hiro to have fun if he was out so soon not before his fight with Hayate. With all of his might, he put his power in his right leg and kicked Yin's Achilles spot. Yin fell to the ground. Now, with all of his poison out, Zero grabbed his rain flames condensed sword and put it against Yin's neck. The blade was so close to Yin's skin, a drop of blood dripped onto the ground.

Yin slyly smirked. "I guess you win." He admitted his defeat.

Zero glanced back at the mist guardian. "We should fight again _soon_."

XXX

Li and Gino exchanged bows as they faced each other in the next fight. As the fight began, Li kicked in midair before Gino pulled out his whip. His whip wrapped around Li's left ankle. Gino pulled the whip towards him. To pull the control out, Li jumped and spun his body. As Gino's body moved closer to him, Li used his right foot to punch Gino in the left shoulder blade. Gino walked backwards in a daze as Li jumped back to the ground. Li pulled out a small golden dagger from his long shirt sleeve. The dagger engulfed in the young master's lightning flames. He proceeded to cut the first layer of Gino's jacket. Gino threw his jacket in the air and hit it with his whip, flying it towards Li. Li cut the jacket into shreds. Looking for a way to quickly beat the young Italian head, Li looked at his pressure points. He threw the dagger back at Gino. Gino dodged the dagger but wasn't able to doge Li's punch. Li loosened his knuckles and laid out his hands in a straight line.

Using his quick speed, Li disappeared out of the normal sight and attacked Gino's pressure points with a touch of his fingernails. Gino bent his knees to the ground. He touched his whip, covering it with his flame. He closed his eyes, taking in all of the attacks from Li. After a few painful seconds, Gino opened his eyes, tightened his grip and threw the end of the whip to his right.

"OW!" Li yelled as the whip burned his skin. He ran back and looked at his burnt and torn shirt. Gino calmly threw his whip back and forth at Li. Li jumped and cart wheeled back. Reaching to the spot of dust from the burnt strings from the previous fight, Li threw the dust at Gino's eyes. As soon Gino closed his eyes, Li jumped in front of him and punched his chest repeatedly until Gino drop to the ground. Gino's body started to wobble. As he moved back and forth in a daze, Li spun around and kicked Gino in the stomach. His kick pushed Gino to the ground and temporary putting him to sleep.

XXX

"So who do you think will win?" Mikal said as his eyes wander to the guardians' spot. He took out his credit card. "Do you want to bet?" He smiled. "I bet on Hayate. The other guy looks weak."

Nami scoffed loudly at Mikal's answer. "Takagi-kun will win!" Nami shouted. She took out her emergency credit card and handed it over to Mikal. She looked back at Sakura who was wiping Shizuo's mouth with a napkin. "Sakura!" She called out.

Sakura turned around with a bored expression. "I don't care." She told her friend. She stood up from her chair and helped Shizuo out of his. "I have to take Shizuo to the bathroom." She pulled his tiny hand forward to her side and walked away.

Nami clicked her tongue and turned back to face Mikal. "Takagi-kun will win." She confidently said.

"Ooh, you like him, don't you." Mikal winked. He walked closer to Nami and put his arm around her neck. "You're cute." He touched her cheek causing Nami to blush furiously. She slapped his cheek and ran behind Angel who glared at Mikal. Mikal chuckled and turned his direction to Yin and Li. "Anyone else wants to bet?" He asked.

"I'll bet both will lose." Yin slyly smirked.

Mikal interestingly looked at the flower boy. "What makes you say that?" He asked curiously.

Yin pointed his finger at a particular white haired boy with a serious look on his face. Zero held onto his swords tightly and stared at the two fighters down below greeting each other. "Hayate, if you hurt Falcon, I'll kill you."

"I bet Hayate will die of unexplained circumstances." Li said, making the others agree completely with him.

XXX

Hayate jumped up and down, running across the arena to avoid the blasts of storm flames coming from Hiro's cannon. Hayate summoned roller skates and skated his way through the floor to reach Hiro. As he skated, a long lance with a sharp blade at the top appeared out from his storage and fell into his hand. He held the lance upward and hit Hiro with the metal end. Hiro blocked the attack with his cannon. He shot down at the ground causing an explosion. Hayate looked through the smoke but Hiro was nowhere to be seen. As he heard wind moving, Hayate summoned a large round shield above him. Hiro, coming from above, landed on the shield and shot a blast of flames directly at the shield, breaking it. The impact made Hiro rise to the air. He leaned back and fell back to gravity. He deactivated the cannon and used his large arm to land on the ground. As he is hand touched the ground, Hiro bent his knees and jumped again to land on his feet.

Hiro immediately moved to the left to avoid a sudden shot from straight ahead. He looked up to see Hayate walking out of the smoke with a new weapon covering the half of his arm. It was a large white koi fish with orange spots. Its mouth was open due to Hayate's fist inside. He pointed the koi fish at Hiro and blasted big bubbles of rain flames. The bubbles were far too large for Hiro to avoid, making him useless against the rain. He looked at his drench clothes. Now he was covered with rain flames, his power was weaker. But that didn't last for long.

Hiro's tattoo began to scatter black petals on his neck. His eyes started to glow like a red traffic light. He held his right arm up. His dying will flames began to condense around his arm forming a little wall over his monstrous arm. He lowered his right arm and pointed it directly t Hayate. Hayate pointed the koi fish back at Hiro. Hiro let go of his fist and as he moved his fingers a red light emitted through the surface. The red light expanded to a wide scope towards Hayate. Hayate unleashed rain flames from the fish, pushing back the light. Hayate sneaked a peek to the left where the light hit the wall. The wall broke down to little pieces. The red light was emitting a strong nuclear force field. Hayate wondered how Hiro's arm could hold nuclear toxic. He recalled the red ruby cross he gave to Hiro a while back. _Did that cross gave Hiro new powers? _ Hayate was slightly amazed but slightly terrified at the same time.

"It's time to put this fight to the next level." Hayate smirked. With that in mind, he activated a new weapon from the sky wish. Before Hiro could see what it is, time slowed down rapidly, only allowing Hayate to move in a frozen time and space. Hayate took a breather as everybody was still. He always wonder why he hasn't use the time device before since it was awesome! He cataloged the device in his mind so he can use it to watch countless hours of anime.

Hayate looked at his best friend. _Don't worry, Hiro, I won't do anything immoral to you. I'm not a cheater!_ The Vongola 11th nodded his head as a matter of fact. With a swift hand notion to the left, two metal handguns floated in the air. Hayate loaded them with special bullets. He quietly laughed evilly as he unlocked the safety. Before he unfreezes time, he moved his body 90 degrees from the spot he was at. He also summoned a pair of sneakers with wings to quicken his speed. He held up the two guns and unfroze time.

The red light reached the other side and obliterated the area where Hayate was at. Hiro noticed his best friend was gone and hopefully not dead. The red haired boy heard a click from his left and sensed Hayate. Hayate shot Hiro in the left arm and leg. Using his winged sneakers, he ran to the other side and shot Hiro again in the arm and leg. Before Hiro could react, he felt a strange numbness going through his body. He kneeled to the ground. Hayate ran towards him and jumped him to the ground, head locking his neck. Hiro slammed his head hard against Hayate's, making both of their heads bleed.

"You shot me!" Hiro yelled.

"Well, it wasn't real bullets!" Hayate defended his actions. He took out his guns and pulled out the revolver. He showed one of the bullets to Hiro. "You see, there are needles inside. The bullet breaks apart when I shoot." He slapped Hiro gently on the shoulder blade. "You'll fall asleep in a bit." He smiled.

"I'm going to kill you when I wake up." Hiro said before falling asleep in Hayate's arms.


	73. Surprise Victory

**Hello again! It has been a while, right? **

* * *

_Gulp_

Hayate swallowed very loudly as the tip of blade touch his neck. A centimeter closer, Hayate will be dead. He could look for a way to escape but being inside the bathroom stall limited his options. He looked wide-eye at Angel holding her sword against his neck. Nami, who was beside Angel, leaned her head towards Hayate and innocently smiled yet, is able to look evilly at him at the same time. Nami spoke softly to her childhood friend.

"You have five seconds to tell us why you're in the girls' bathroom or else Angel will slice your head off and I'll kick your groin." Nami stomped her heel on the toilet seat, an inch away from Hayate's _personal space_.

"I'm hiding from Zero." Hayate quickly answered.

"That doesn't explain why you're in the _girl's bathroom_!" Nami yelled and proceeded to kick him in the correct spot.

"NO!" Hayate screamed and jumped out of the stall. He landed his feet on the stall door and jumped down to the floor. He ran to the door to escape. He reached towards the handle, only for it to be open by a very agitated Sakura Hibari.

Sakura, who looked like a bloodthirsty vampire, noticed Hayate. She devilishly smirked. She walked forward, making Hayate walk backwards. As Hayate walked back, only to bump into Nami and Angel, he nervously looked at Sakura. She crossed her arms close to her body. She leaned her head towards Hayate exactly like Nami except there was no innocent smile, only a smile of a predator that just caught her meal.

Hayate knew Sakura would eat him alive. It was only a matter of time. He noticed her preying on him since they were kids. Sakura always want to punch him Hayate just guessed she has a crush on him. "Sakura, you know I just see you as friend. After all, I am terrible for you. I have a stepdaughter and I am only _14 years old_. You do not want to eat a scandalous person, _right_?"

Sakura's mouth dropped. "Why are you acting like I'm going to do perverted to you?"

"Because you watch yaoi…" He innocently guessed.

Sakura's knuckles cracked. "Nami watches yaoi, get your facts straight!" She yelled at him. _Tch._ Sakura could not believe he would put her on the same category as Nami. Sakura looked back at Hayate to keep her focus. "Ok, Hayate, here's the deal." She started to speak in a way you _cannot_ interrupt her. "We will forget about you being in the girls' bathroom if you defeat Li in the last battle."

Hayate scoffed. "That's it?" He was offended! "You don't think I will win?"

"No. Zero wants to kill you." Sakura bluntly answered. "He looks very serious." She added, spiting Hayate. "But there's hope for you. To be sure, I need you to beat Li."

"Why?" Hayate asked with a slight of interest. Hayate could not remember the last time Sakura ask for a favor. _Something must have happened._ "Tell me."

"NO." Sakura denied his request. In a split second, Sakura took out her fan to cut Hayate's face. Hayate blocked the sharp edge his hand, allowing only a small slit on the forehand. A tiny bit of blood dropped onto the floor. "You just need to win." The golden stamens in Sakura's cherry blossom necklace shine brightly in Hayate's eyes.

XXX

"I wonder why she's so bitchy." Hayate said to Mikal after telling him what happened in the bathroom.

Mikal smirked. "You're telling me you were in the girls' bathroom for 10 minutes and didn't see anyone naked! Dude, you should have gone to bathhouse then."

"I wasn't there to see anyone naked, Mikal!" Hayate answered. "I was hiding from Zero. You saw how angry he looked when I carried Hiro to the guest room. He didn't attack me at that moment because Angie was standing right next to me." He shuddered. "Zero is so scary, he's kind of cool. I should not be saying that but I cannot help it. He acts like one of those shounen characters whose friends got brutally hurt for no reason.

Mikal chuckled. "You know he's a bit of unstable, right?"

"This is the Vongola." Hayate stated as a fact. "Akira killed at least one person every year in the holiday battle. Do you remember a time when he didn't kill anyone?"

"Yeah," Mikal nodded, "When he beat you up three years ago." He tried to stop his laugh but he just could not help it. He started to laugh very loudly, only to be quiet by the presence of Angel. She handed him a silver steel box with a lock on it. Mikal took out a key from his jacket pocket and unlocked it, revealing the pile of cash (USD) inside. Mikal looked at the white sheet of paper that was on the inside cover. He smirked. "Well, Hayate, it looks like a lot of people don't have faith for you."

"WHAT?" Hayate said with a shocked face. Betting on the winner before the final round was tradition for the younger generation to steal money from each other. The last few bets were pointless since Akira won all of it. Hayate could not believe only two people bet on him. The standard bet cost $100 for the opponent you want to win. The more you bet the more money you will get back. So far, only $200 was in for Hayate, $600 for Zero and surprisingly none for Li. Hayate laughed. "I feel sorry for Li-senpai."

Mikal got a text and quickly put credit money. He smiled again. "Looks like someone bet $300 on you. Don't lose."

"Who?" Hayate asked. Mikal did not answer him, only gave him a smile. Hayate wondered if it's his mother again.

Yin walked up to the table and smiled at the two boys. He took out his platinum credit card and handed it to Mikal. "I'll bet a thousand dollars on Li." He said, earning gasps from Mikal and Hayate.

Hayate looked up at his senpai. "Roku-senpai, are you serious?"

"Yes." Yin answered. "I have absolute faith in Li."

"Why?" Mikal asked, wanting to know if something was going on.

Yin noticed the two's interest and simply ignored them. He turned around and titled his head to Sakura's direction. Hayate and Mikal caught that action and stare at Sakura. Mikal whispered to Hayate. "I think Shaoron just want to impress her."

"Too bad, he's not going to win." Hayate told him.

XXX

The final round was simple, too simple Hayate is ashamed to admit _this_ was final round. The last game was a scavenger hunt. Hmm, Hayate did not whether to be grateful or terrified. After all, there are countless rooms in the mansion including the secret rooms and the backyard. He hoped the "backyard" would not reach the mountains that create the nice scenery in the background. Zero, Hayate and Li's task is to find eight items that each Vongola Guardian cherished. It sounds easy, yeah right. There were eight riddles about the items. Of course, you do not know who wrote since there is no name.

_I captured a moment you never thought would happen. _

_Cherry blossoms never suited you._

_I was a part of you until you threw me away._

_I was the one who cover the light around you._

_You spent countless hours trying to find me. Now you got me._

_You stole me, ruin me and destroy me. Now, I am far away._

_I was a gift, happily played every day until I was thrown away._

_You spent tiresome hours to reach for the top. As a reward, you got me._

To win the game, you must have the collect most of the items on the list. Whoever has the most wins the game. That is not all. It would be boring if all you know were look around. Each competitor has three name tags, one on top of each other, on their back. The name tags equal lives. If you lose all three, you are out of the game. You have to return to the ballroom and wait for the others. Each name tag can only be removed one at a time within a 10-minute waiting period. You have to wait 10 minutes before taking another name tag out. The final rule to win the game is to find the guardians' treasured items correctly. You cannot mistake Ryohei's item for Gokudera's item even if you found both of theirs. You have to know which item belongs to you. The game ends in four hours at the stroke of midnight.

Therefore, to win the game, you must:

1. Collect the most items

2. Correctly guess which items belong to whom

_Yeah, that does not sound easy._ Hayate begun thinking what would the guardians chosen as their treasured items. The boys looked at Principal Hibari and quickly turned away. _His item could be anything!_ Then, they noticed Chrome sitting next to him.

"People do not count." Sebastian spoke to the three boys, directing his voice at Hayate.

_Crap_

Zero and Hayate were standing between Li as Sebastian explained the rules again. Hayate looked at Zero (but not in an obvious way of course). Zero caught Hayate's sight and glared at him.

_Yep, he is going to kill me but…_

Hayate smirked at Li who was paying attention to Sebastian.

_This is going to be easy._

Sebastian snapped his fingers, sending the signal for the bell to ring. As the bell rung, everybody saw the unthinkable. Within a second, Hayate rips off Li's name tag. Then Hayate's jaw drops as he saw Zero slicing Li's name tag before Hayate could see Zero take his sword out of his scabbard. Li now has one life yet. It took Li two seconds to reason what just happened. Before he could even speak, Hayate and Zero immediately said:

"Sorry Li-senpai!"

"It's easier to take you out first."

They both ran out of the ballroom before Li could attack them.

"Are those two idiots?" Li said. Li took out the eight cards and read each of them as he walk out of the room in the opposite direction.

XXX

Hayate took out the cards and quickly looked at them. It was easier to look for the ones he knew the most, Tsunayoshi Sawada and Hayato Gokudera, first. "Well, I know the first riddle." Hayate said. He took out his phone and click on the map of the Vongola mansion. "Now, where is Uncle's room?" He smiled.

XXX

Zero kicked open doors, seeing doorknobs pointless and a waste of time. Surprising, none of the doors were locked. Then it seems like the treasure items are in unlocked rooms. It makes sense since there were certain rooms only a few can enter. He jumped down the stairs to go down a floor. He kicked open the door, only to find himself in a trophy room.

_You spent tiresome hours to reach for the top. As a reward, you got me._

"I found one." He smiled, looking at the golden trophy.

XXX

Hayate walked quietly with his new weapons: shoes that do not make a noise. Hayate was surprised there was such a weapon in the Sky Wish's storage. He wondered if one of the past owners was a thief. He wondered if it was Phantom Thief Kid or Phantom Thief Dark Mousy. Of course, they were anime characters much to Hayate's disappointment. He opened the door to Tsuna's office. The door was unlocked, allowing anyone to enter.

"That's not safe at all, Uncle Tsuna." Hayate said to absolutely no one else in the room. He turned on the light and looked at the photos placed the shelf on top of the fireplace. Hayate smiled at he looked at a picture of Akira in high school. "Sorry, Akira, it's not you this time." He quietly bowed. "It's you." He pointed his finger at a picture of Tsuna and everybody at his middle school graduation.

_I captured a moment you never thought would happen._

XXX

Li walked into a large walk-in closet. Li, who never been in the Vongola mansion, was shocked to find a room of _everything_ you can think of. He walked into a bowling alley, a bar, a salon and even a gun museum. Now he was inside someone's closet. "I guess this is the Vongola's official costume closet." He said as he looked through the cosplay outfits for both a man and a woman. Li didn't say anything when he saw a large pineapple outfit covered in blood stains and gunshots. As he walked around, he accidently bumped against a mannequin. He picked the mannequin up and noticed the outfit. It was the Kokuyo Junior High School school uniform.

_You stole me, ruin me and destroy me. Now, I am far away._

"Maybe I should wear it since I don't have room to carry it." Li said. He took off his clothes but made sure his one and only nametag stays intact. He wore the school uniform and wore his jacket over it. Li was about to leave but then he noticed something black and white peeking out of the chest drawer. Li walked towards it and took out the small cow outfit for a five year old. "Huh, I found two…"

_I was a part of you until you threw me away._

XXX

Hayate looked at a certain card before walking inside an opera hall. He looked at the first balcony seat next to the stage. He walked towards it, only to trip over a box. "Ouch," Hayate said, "What is it?" He looked inside the box to see the bomb. "OH NO!" He dramatically said in a sarcastic tone. "Come on, this is amateur work right here." He stood up but stopped midway as he heard a sound.

He looked towards the back of the audience seats to see the door kicked open by a white-haired samurai. Zero smiled as he saw Hayate.

"Oh shit!" He decided to turn away towards the stage. Zero jumped on top of the chairs. As he jumped into the air, heading towards Hayate, he took out his sword out of the scabbard. He held the sword with both of his hands on top of his head. He moved the sword forwards as he reach the ground. Hayate, realizing Zero is a couple feet above him, activated his weapon. The bright sky blue color did nothing to mess up Zero's eyesight. Hayate blocked Zero's attack with a long metal pipe. Hayate's shocked expression was the same as Zero's blank stare.

_Yes, it is a metal pipe…_

"Hey Alice, I didn't want a metal pipe!" He yelled at his ring. It was futile. Alice did not respond to him.

"Die!" Zero attacked him.

"Hey, are you seriously going to kill me?" Hayate asked while jumping backwards, heading towards the stage. The two boys reached the stage after constant dodging from Zero's attack.

"Yes." Zero answered. "You hurt Falcon so you'll die."

"You know you have a serious brother complex, Zero. Hiro will not like the fact you killed his best friend." Hayate said.

Zero aimed for Hayate's kidney. Hayate dodged to the right. He threw his metal pipe and jumped off the stage. The metal pipe hit Zero directly on the head.

_Clank_

Hayate gasped as he saw Zero touching the blood from the wound. Zero did not move at all. He looked at the blood and back at Hayate. He tightly grasped the hilt of his sword and slashed Hayate's body in the front. Hayate's jacket was ruined as Hayate managed to move back a centimeter away from Zero. Hayate has forgotten that Zero was taller than he was. That means his arms were longer. Zero reached from the nape of Hayate's neck and grabbed it, pulling Hayate closer to him and ripping off his name tag. Hayate managed to rip off Zero's name tag too. Hayate's ring lit up again, activating a teleportation device. Hayate teleported faraway and showed Zero the nametag. He kissed the name tag before running away.

"Alice, how come you didn't tell me you have a teleportation device." Hayate shouted.

"I forgot." Her voice came out of the ring. "Unlike a certain boy who hangs around _my_ storage room, I have other things to do."

Hayate stopped in his tracks. "You're a ring spirit. Is there a ring spirit convention or something?" He jokingly asked.

"**…..**"

"THERE IS?" He yelled. There was a chance Alice was lying, ok there was definitely a chance of Alice lying, but Hayate cannot resist the thought of ring spirits coming together and talking to each other. _What would they talk about?_

"You know, don't you have things to find?" Alice reminded him.

"You're right. I think of Spirit-Con 2026 later." He said. "It's too late for Spirit-Con 2025."

XXX

Li managed to find a map of the mansion in the eight-floor directory service desk. "Thank you." He bowed to the old woman and proceeded his way to the jewelry room. The jewelry room was a room of all of the countless jewels the Vongola gathered for generations. The jewelry room was storage for the Ladies of the Vongola. The room has a high security since millions of diamonds and other precious gems were inside.

Li wondered again why a securely locked room in somehow unlocked for this certain event. He searched through the cards. "Well, Lady Nagi's item might be in here if this room is locked." He walked towards a computer and searched through the database. He looked up the jewelry owned by Chrome that held inside the room. He caught a picture of Hibari and Chrome when they were in high school. Chrome was wearing a medium sized pink cherry blossom with a golden chain. Li recognized the necklace. "Hey, that necklace belongs to my family." Li said. He remembered his father gave the necklace to Heiwa as a wedding present for Mai. In turn, Mai gave it to Kyoya who gave it to Chrome. "I don't see that necklace anymore." He mentioned. Li looked for Chrome's section. Her jewelry was stored in a large chestnut box. Li opened a small drawer. After looking through all of the pearls, Li noticed something out of a place. He pulled out a black eye patch with a skull adorned on it.

_I was the one who cover the light around you._

XXX

"Now, what would Uncle Takeshi's treasured item be?" Hayate said as he looked around the rooms. He decided to head towards the batting cage in the basement. Hayate walked to the elevator. As he waits for the elevator to come, he heard footsteps coming towards his direction. Hayate activated an invisibility cloak to hide himself. Even though the person cannot see him, Hayate have the urge to cower his head. Hayate nearly choked when he saw Li walking towards the elevator. _Wait, this is easy. It is only Li-senpai._ "I can take him." He said quietly. He paused when Li stopped his tracks and looked around suspiciously.

"That's weird," Li spoke, "I thought I heard something." Li clicked on the down button and waited for the elevator. Hayate stood _very_ still as Li was a feet away from him. Hayate stared down at Li's weird appearance. Li wore the Kokuyo uniform with his jacket over it. Around Li's neck was Chrome's eye patch. Hayate spotted a white one-piece suit with black spots. Hayate gasped. _Li found three already!_

Li heard the gasp and stared directly at Hayate's face. Hayate covered his mouth with his hands and took a deep breath. Li moved in closer but stopped as the elevator came. Li walked inside as Hayate followed him. Hayate stood very closely to the door as Li pushed the button to go down the basement. Hayate sighed in relief. _It looks like Li-senpai have not notice me yet._

"Hello Hayate Gokudera." Li said as he put his arm around Hayate's neck. His two fingers tapped gently against Hayate's shoulder. Then, he gripped tightly on a pressure point, making Hayate jumped. With his free hand, Li tugged the corner of Hayate's name tag. "You know, I can see your reflection, right?" He smirked. Hayate immediately looked at the elevator walls and remembered it is made out of glass. Hayate quickly activated his teleportation pad but not before Li tore off his name tag. As Hayate escaped to the basement first which he should have thought of the first time, he activated another weapon. He blocked the elevator door with a large steel wall. He immediately scanned the room to look for something of Yamamoto's. He noticed a pink softball glove near the brown gloves. Hayate suddenly recognized the pink gloves and ran to grab it. He teleported out of the batting cage and took the glove with him.

_I was a gift, happily played every day until I was thrown away._

XXX

"Man, Li took my second life." Hayate shouted. He looked at his back to see the one and only name tag. Hayate took out his two items. "Let's see," He said, "I now have two. Li-senpai has three. Zero…" His voice trailed off as he has no clue how many items Zero collected so far. "Maybe he didn't find any since he only wants to kill me." He tried to reassure himself but it did not help the fact Zero is after his head. "Then there is probably three left. It seems Li did not find Principal Hibari's item yet. I have to find my dad's and Uncle Ryohei's items. Hayate looked at his watch. I can forget about Principal Hibari's item."

For the past ten years, Hibari chose the same riddle for the scavenger hunt.

_Cherry blossoms never suited you._

Year after year, competitors tried to find the mysterious item, only to be futile. Even Akira, the champion for the past few years, did not try to look for it. _"It's too much work."_ Akira always said at midnight.

Hayate looked at the card again.

_You spent countless hours trying to find me. Now you got me._

"This seems like my father." Hayate said.

He teleports down to the lounge to see it is empty. He walked behind the bar and into the wine room. He went to a locked cabinet and opened it with no difficulty. He pulled out a wine bottle. He looked the date: January 4, 2011, his birthday. Hayate opened the bottle. Surprisingly, it was empty except Hayate heard a dangling sound as he moved the bottle. He put the bottle upside down to see what is inside. Hayate looked at the diamond ring. It was 4-carat diamond flower in a white golden band; his mother's engagement ring. Hayate thought it was suspicious for his father to pack a ring his mother does not wear anymore.

"Now, all I have to do is to find Uncle Ryohei's item then it's my win." Hayate smiled.

The young Vongola walked cautiously around the halls of the fifth floor. He did not know where Li and Zero could be and he did not want to run into them. From what Hayate know, Li has one life left and Zero has two. Hayate decided to run away immediately if he sees them until he finds Ryohei's item. Hayate walked into a long hallway with 20 doors, ten on each side. He was at the guest hall where he and the others were staying for break.

"Why am I here?" Hayate wondered as he walked down. He stopped in his tracks as he heard the door open. He reached out for his gun and pointed at the direction of the sound. Hayate smiled of relief as he saw the quiet bystander. "Hello Angie." He waved his gun at her before putting it away. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"Hiro is still asleep." She pointed to the sleeping Hiro on the bed. She looked blankly at her stepfather. "Why are you here?" She said with her usual monotone voice.

"I'm in the scavenger hunt right now. I'm looking for Uncle Ryohei's item." He replied.

"Oh." Angie said as she tilted her head to touch her shoulder. As her bangs fell to the other side, Hayate felt a need to pinch her cheeks.

_She is so cute!_

"Zero has it." She answered, pulling Hayate back to reality.

"How do you know?" He asked her, wondering if her telepathic powers can read Zero's mind right now.

"Zero stopped by a couple of minutes ago." Angie answered again, putting Hayate's imagination down. "He told me."

"Great…" Hayate sighed. He immediately put his guard up in a second. He grabbed Angie's hand and pulled her inside the room with him. Hayate locked the door and put his ear against it. He heard a man's footsteps coming his way.

"Zero's back." Angie said.

"How come you didn't tell me?" Hayate whispered to her.

"You didn't ask." Angie pointed out. "Zero wouldn't fight you since Hiro is asleep."

'That's true," Hayate mentioned, "But he will find a way to get me out of the room." He took out his teleporter again. "I guess I have to use this again." He looked at the clock in the room. It was 11:50. Hayate has ten minutes to get back to the ballroom. "Well, I can teleport to the room. I should go now." As Hayate was about to push the button, he heard the door open. Hayate turned around to see Zero coming inside from the door connected to the room on the left. "Oh shit." Hayate said as he dodged Zero's sword. "You're going to wake up Hiro!"

"Falcon is a deep sleeper." Zero mentioned. Hayate looked at the hallway door to see Angie causally walking out. "Ah, Angie!" Hayate reached out for her.

"Don't turn away from me." Zero said in a silent but deadly voice. He sprint towards Hayate but Hayate vanished within seconds. Zero put his sword back inside the hilt. He exited the room into the hall where Angie was standing outside.

Angie stared at him. "Stepfather is near the ballroom." She revealed. "Shaoron Li is also nearby."

XXX

Li walked towards the ballroom. He was going to give up the search since Principal Hibari's item was the hardest to find. _Cherry blossoms never suited you. _Li didn't get it. Cherry blossoms were Hibari's worst enemy beside Mukuro Rokudo. _What could it be?_ There were not any cherry blossoms in the Zen garden in the second floor. Li asked the servants where the cherry blossoms would be but their answer was none. There were no cherry blossoms in the Vongola mansion both inside and outside.

Li concluded it was to be an object in the shape of the cherry blossom if it was not a real flower. Hibari has the item for at least ten years now. So far, no one can find it unless Hibari did not want anyone to find it. The item has to be near Hibari then. Li wondered if he could attack Hibari to see if he has it but Li would not take the chance.

_Cherry blossoms never suited you._

_What does that mean? Principal Hibari does not wear cherry blossoms or anything pink for that matter._ An idea clicked into Li's brain. _Principal Hibari does not wear pink but the females in the Hibari clan do._ Li's thinking was interrupted at the sound of a loud scream. Li turned around to see Hayate facing the other direction. _It seems like Hayate did not notice me yet._ Li smiled.

XXX

Hayate could not pinpoint his location since there was no time to think. He recognized the golden wallpaper. He sensed he was near the ballroom. Hayate closed his eyes and concentrated on the ballroom. A hand grabbed his shoulder. Hayate slowly opened his eyes to see he was right next to Li. Li smirked at Hayate's agonizing face. Hayate immediately teleported to the ballroom as Li grabbed his name tag.

Hayate was now in the ballroom. He reached for his back to see if his name tag was intact. It was. Hayate stared at the center of the ballroom where the eight Vongola guardians stand. In front of each of them was a three-foot pedestal with a red velvet cushion on top. The mission is to put the correct item in the correct pedestal. As Hayate looked around, he noticed Li and Zero was nowhere to be seen.

Hayate placed a picture of Tsuna's middle school graduation in front of Tsuna. Tsuna smiled at Hayate. _I captured a moment you never thought would happen. _Yes, Tsuna never imagined he would graduate middle school with _his grades_.

Then, Hayate walked over to Yamamoto and placed the pink glove on the cushion. _I was a gift, happily played every day until I was thrown away. _Yamamoto greatly treasured Nami's pink softball glove. He brought it for her when she was five years old. He was shocked when she decided to quit in middle school in favor for soccer.

Hayate went to his father's and placed Madeline's ring on the cushion. _You spent countless hours trying to find me. Now you got me. _Gokudera spent months looking for the right ring for Madeline since she was so difficult to shop for.

Hayate waited patiently for the others to come. Zero walked in and put Ryohei's trophy in its proper place. _You spent tiresome hours to reach for the top. As a reward, you got me. _The trophy was Ryohei's 1st place trophy in the national boxing tournament in middle school. Zero only collected one item and retreated next to Hayate.

"How did you know Uncle Ryohei's item?" Hayate whispered.

"Well, he only talks about boxing during gym class. I guess that is all he has since everybody in school thinks he's weird." Zero bluntly said.

Ryohei glared at Gokudera trying his best not to laugh at Zero's remark.

Hayate put his hand on Zero's shoulder. "Zero, there are some things you don't say out loud."

Li walked into the ballroom and wondered what the commotion was. Mukuro chuckled amusingly at the sight of his school uniform again. _You stole me, ruin me and destroy me. Now, I am far away. _"Do I have to take this off?" Li asked. Mukuro shook his head no. Li handed Lambo his cow outfit. _I was a part of you until you threw me away. _Li bowed to Chrome and politely handed her the eye patch she wore a long time ago. _I was the one who cover the light around you. _Li looked at Chrome's neck to see it bare.

All of the guardians stared at Hibari. "Once again, no one found Hibari-san's item." Tsuna pointed out.

"Do you even have one?" Ryohei asked. "This is the 11th time no one found it."

"Maybe it's nonexistent." Yamamoto jokingly laughed.

"It's not my fault no one can solve a simple riddle." Hibari coldly answered. He looked at Hayate and Li. "You have to find mines in order to win." Hibari looked at the timer. "You have one minute."

Hayate sighed. There was no way he could find it in _one _minute. Hayate looked at the concentrated Li. Li's eyes examined the room for the Hibari clan. He spotted Sakura in an instant. He jumped into the balcony where Sakura was standing. He landed his two feet on the railing and crouched down to meet his eyes directly at Sakura. A couple of inches from Li's face fazed Sakura. Li leaned in closer, making it look like he was reaching in for a kiss.

"Excuse me." Li politely said.

"What are you doing?" Sakura demanded an answer. She stood directly still in order to act as if she did not care. Li put his hands gently around Sakura's neck and unclasped the hook in Sakura's necklace. He held the golden chain in his hand and looked at the cherry blossom gem his family once owned. He jumped down to the ground and held the necklace out in front of Hibari.

"Is this yours?" Li confidently asked.

Hibari smirked. "I'll be damned." He said, after his 10-year riddle solved right in front of him.

"Shaoron Li is the winner." Tsuna said, clapping his hands. The audience began to applaud loudly. "Well, Shaoron, what would you like then as your prize?" Tsuna asked. The winner gets to have one wish granted by Tsuna. The wish can be anything from money to houses.

"It's okay," Li answered, "I already made a bet with someone." Li looked at Sakura and smiled at her. "I won a date with Sakura-chan."

Hayate burst out laughing. "What?" He shouted. Everybody stared at Sakura with shock and amusement. "That's why she threatened me to win." Hayate muttered.

"She asked me too." Zero mentioned to Hayate. "She told me she would forgive me for what happened at Sengoku."

"Jeez, no wonder Li wanted to win." Hayate laughed. "I would have helped him just to see Sakura's face."

Sakura turned around and proceeded to leave the room. She ran into Yin at the doorway. Yin grinned at her. "Thank you Sakura." Sakura cringed at him calling her by her first name. "I won a _lot_ of money thanks to you."

"Shut up." Sakura told him.

Yin chuckled. "Don't be like that, Sakura. Who knows? You might like your date." He smiled at her before walking back inside. She walked down the hall and stopped in her tracks as she saw someone _very _familiar. "You're…"

XXX

In the guest room of Hayate, Hiro and Zero, an after party for the Vongola 11th and the New Varia was going on.

"I never thought the necklace Sakura always wore was Principal Hibari's item!" Hayate yelled. "She didn't show up last year!" He cried as he put his arms around Hiro's arm.

Hiro, who recently woke up, sighed impatiently at his best friend. Hiro did not like the fact Hayate came clinging onto him after he lost the battle and woke him up. He looked at Mikal who brought over a few bottles of beer. "Did you spike his drink?" Hiro asked, as he smells the strong scent of alcohol in Hayate's soda.

Mikal laughed as he opened a bottle. "That's weird. I don't remember doing so." He sarcastically said.

"You're such a liar." Hiro said. "I woke up to this!" He poked Hayate's drink.

"I love you Hiro! You're my right-hand man!" Hayate yelled.

"No, I'm not!" Hiro yelled back. Hiro turned around to see Nami passed out and clinging onto Angel. Nami and Angel were the only girls here since Sakura went back to her room. Kumiko retreated to Selena's room for a "girls only" slumber party.

Angel put Nami's arm around her shoulder. "Mikal, I'm going to bed." She told him.

"Okay." Mikal waved her goodbye. Mikal waited until Angel left the room to take out the remaining bottles of liquor consisting of scotch, wine and beer. Hiro stared at Mikal with contempt. "What?" Mikal said as he took out a box of cigars. "My dad gave me these." He pointed out. "Now the girls are gone, we can have a party!"

Cesare walked into the room with boxes of pizza. He placed it on the table. "Should I call Nate and Balthazar?" He took out his cell phone and proceeded to dial their numbers. He looked around. "Where are the British people?" He wondered aloud.

"We have names, you know." Edward pointed out. The triplets Edward, Edwin and Ed walked into the room with nonalcoholic beverages and chips.

"You guys all look the same." Cesare replied. Mikal handed him a lit cigar. Cesare put it in his mouth. "Come," He gestured his hand towards the table, "We're going to play poker."

"Is Hayate sober enough?" Edwin poked Hayate's forehead.

Ed knocked on the back of Hayate's head. _Pop!_ "I think it's hollow." He said. The boys looked at the Vongola 11th in mystery.

Mikal sighed. "If only girls were here. We can play strip poker."

"You just kick them out." Cesare answered, talking about Nami and Angel.

"They are not girls." Mikal bluntly said. "They have our friends with female body parts. I want beautiful girls that won't beat the living daylights out of us."

"That's impossible." Edward added. "I dated Jennifer since she seems normal but I was wrong. She's a little too attached to her sisters."

"Angel, Nami and Sakura are definitely out of the question." Mikal said.

"Selena has a boyfriend." Cesare mentioned.

"Kumiko is too young."

"We don't know any other girls…" Ed pointed out.

"I know one." Hayate said. The boys looked at him with interest. "Who?" Hayate asked himself the question. "It's Angie!"

The boys agreed. Angie was beautiful like a doll. She does not talk much. She can read your mind so there is no need for talking about feelings. "It's too bad, she's with Zero." The boys all sigh.

Zero walked into the gloomy atmosphere. The boys all looked at him with rage. "You lucky asshole!" Mikal yelled at him.

"What?" Zero glared at him. He opened the door, revealing Angie who was standing next to him. The boys became jealous; Angie's left arm wrapped around Zero's right arm. Her right hand touched Zero's right arm as if she was stroking it. The boys gasped in rage and jealously.

"**Go die."** All but Hiro and Hayate said to Zero.

"You guys, don't be jealous of my son-in-law!" Hayate laughed. "My stepdaughter is too good for you."

"You need help." Hiro coldly told him.

XXX

"This was a good Christmas." Tsuna said as he raised his glass of wine to Kyoko. "Thank you for coming." He told her. "I never thought you would come to Italy."

"Well," Kyoko smiled, "I thought you might be lonely since Akira is in America right now. Are you sure you don't want to call him? It's Christmas."

"California is a couple hours early. I have time." He replied. The couple walked down the stairs to see a commotion in the lobby. "What's going on?" Tsuna called out to the crowd, noticing Gokudera, Madeline, Yamamoto and Ryohei in it.

Sebastian bowed to Tsuna. "Your present has arrived." He said.

"What present?" Tsuna asked. "I didn't order any-" Tsuna stopped talking as he looked at his present: a 16 year old teenager version of him holding a large black cover case over what it looks like a painting.

"Merry Christmas Dad." Akira smiled.

"Welcome home, Akira." Tsuna replied.

* * *

**Well, it's over. New arc coming up soon! Review if you want me to write a chapter. I will not make you wait five months again I promise unless someone gives me a bad review kufufufu...okay just kidding. I miss you guys! I haven't been on fanfiction in forever...like seriously I have so many fics to catch up. **

**Frost190, I have about 30 chapters to read. I will finish it!**

**Until next time...**

**REVIEW!**


	74. Dreams

**New chapter! Hello again after four months. Sorry for the wait. I finished the chapter a long time ago but I ****ended up not liking it so I made a new one. I hope you like the chapter. Anyway, it's a new arc! **

* * *

Parallel Worlds are alternate worlds that are filled with different realities. For example, parallel worlds are filled with various things not found in other worlds, such as more advanced technology, uncovered ancient civilizations, and medical sciences that can cure diseases labeled to be incurable in other worlds. Hayate Gokudera traveled back to the year 2005 to fix the timeline paradoxes created by the Phoenix. As a result, he created a new reality; a world when there was no De Rossi and Vongola War and no engagement between Tsuna and Madeline. But what he didn't know was he unintentionally created a bridge between the two worlds. No one knew of a murder taken place in 2005, a day after Hayate returned to his timeline.

XXX

**Why do I always see death in my dreams? Is it some sign from the universe? I retold my dreams countless times to my psychiatrist but even someone with a Harvard degree couldn't help me. I started having these dreams since I was five years old. When my Uncle tried to "kill" me, I have been dreaming of people I know dying. It stopped six months ago when I moved to California. I thought it stopped because I left the Vongola. **

**But then, it happened. Two weeks ago, I had a dream. Like any other dream, I painted it when I woke up. When I finished painting the dream, I was completely shocked. I never thought I would of **_**that**_**. I never imagined seeing Hayate all alone in the world…**

XXX

"Wake up!" Hayate jumped onto Akira's bed, waking him up. Akira muffled his face with a pillow to fall back asleep. Hayate, preoccupied with the surprise event of having Akira back, pulled Akira's shoulders toward him. Hayate shook Akira back and forth to make him open his eyes. "Akira, you have been asleep since the moment you got here!" He shouted loudly into Akira's ears.

Last night, Akira arrived home to the surprise of the Vongola family. Tsuna immediately hugged his son after his long return. Tsuna wanted to ask Akira about his new life but Akira delayed the family reunion talk. Akira, tired from the long plane ride, went to his room and slept shortly afterwards. Tsuna prepared a large breakfast for Akira since he missed the grand Christmas dinner the day before.

Sebastian and Balthazar prepared Akira's favorite breakfast food, pancakes with bacons and scrambled eggs on the side. The entire Vongola family was at breakfast. Chrome managed to get Hibari to join, only to have him leave when Mukuro entered the room. Mukuro left the room shortly after. Soon, people can hear clashes of a spear and tonfas against each other in the empty ballroom.

Hayate managed to get Akira out of bed and dressed for breakfast. When they walked downstairs, they bumped into Sakura, holding two suitcases.

"Sakura!" Hayate waved at his friend. "Are you leaving this morning?" He asked her.

Sakura nodded her head. "My father doesn't want to be away from Namimori too long. My grandparents and great-grandfather are leaving this morning too."

"Me too!" Nami said in a huff. She slammed her suitcase down on the ground. "Why did my dad decide to go back to Japan today? I don't get it! He promised to take me to Milan to go shopping."

"Nami, your father is broke. Even with the Vongola's paycheck, he has bank loans to pay. Running a business isn't easy, you know." Sakura bluntly told her. "Besides, the plane is owned by my grandfather so you should be lucky you have a plane ride home."

Nami pouted. "Whatever. Not all of us have a rich family. You're set for life. Li-senpai is rich so you have nothing to worry about." Nami stopped talking when she heard a heavy breath from Sakura. She looked at Sakura, angry and hostile. Nami hid behind Hayate as Sakura moved an inch towards her. As Sakura was going to grab Nami, Sakura felt her shoulder being pulled back. Sakura turned her head to see a smiling Shaoron Li.

"Sakura-chan, I'll call you when I come back to Namimori so we can have our date." Li said, confidently to the ears of others to remind Sakura to keep her promise.

"Never!" Sakura kicked Li in the calf before she walked away.

Li managed to catch up to her. "Sakura-chan!" He surprised her with a kiss _on the cheek. _"Bye!" He ran away quickly to avoid her wrath.

Sakura turned around to see Yin walking down the stairs. She changed her direction in the opposite way. Yin met up with Hayate, Nami and Akira. "Good morning." Yin said to his underclassmen. He looked contently at Akira. "Ciao."

"Ciao." Akira replied. "Well this is boring." He yawned and prepared to go back upstairs until Hayate grabbed his arm.

"You're not leaving my sight!" Hayate smiled. "You're mine!"

"Hayate, that phrase means a lot of things your innocent mind cannot stand." Akira told him. "I'm going back to bed." His stomach growled, resulting in a small laughter from his little brother. "I'll eat." Akira said. Hayate dragged Akira to the dining hall. As they left, Nami looked at Yin happily. She turned around in a fluster as he looked back at her.

Yin smiled. "Yamamoto-san, I heard you're going back to Japan today. That's too bad; I'm planning to go to Milan today. I was going to ask you to come with me but I guess we have to make a rain check." He winked at her before going to the dining hall.

Nami's cheeks turned as red as a tomato. Yamamoto came in and saw his daughter in a daze. "Nami, aren't you eating?" He asked her.

"Dad," Nami glared at him, "I hate you!"

XXX

Shortly after breakfast, Akira asked to make another sketch of Tsuna. Tsuna lay down on the couch. He sneaked a glance at Akira drawing a picture of him. "Stop moving." Akira ordered his father.

Tsuna laughed. "Well, this is rare. Why do you suddenly want my picture? Do you miss me that much; you want to make an updated drawing of me?" He smiled brightly at Akira. "Then you should make one of Kyoko so she won't feel left out."

"Fine," Akira said, "Stop moving." He repeated his words again. He started to outline Tsuna's body onto the white pad. "Where is my evil step-mother anyway?"

"Don't call her your evil step-mother." Tsuna told him. "She's on the phone with Sawako. Sawako is staying with her maternal grandparents this year. You should meet them."

"They're not my maternal grandparents." Akira scoffed.

"Speaking of grandparents…how are Tiffany's parents? I only met them a few times so they seem like nice people. Are they good to you?"

"Considering the fact you kept me away from them all these years make you look like an ass." Akira replied. "I like them. Grandma is nice. Grandpa and Uncle are busy with "work". School is okay. My art teacher was also mother's art teacher."

Tsuna gulped. "Really?"

"Yeah, she was surprised that my mother had a son. She told me we don't look alike."

"Hahaha, that's my blood. My bloodline is really strong. I look exactly like the Vongola Primo except that he's blond and 100% Italian."

"Yeah, she told me some things. She says I paint the same way as Mother. She says that we always paint things from our dreams."

"Really? I never knew that. Except Tiffany's paintings were bright and full of life. Yours…I get that you really like the color red."

"My art teacher told me that Mother went through a dark phase. When Mother first started high school, she didn't paint. She was an athlete star. She never held a paintbrush before. Then one day, she was kidnapped. Grandpa used his CIA agents to track her down. They found her unconscious in an empty warehouse. She apparently lost all of her memories. That was when she started to paint. Grandma says her daughter was like a different person."

"I never knew that." Tsuna wiped a tear away, making sure Akira doesn't see it. "That's weird. Tiffany told me she started painting since she was five years old."

"No, she played soccer. I found her trophies in the attic. Grandma put them here to not put Mother in any stress. Mother's room remains the same though. The room smells like old paint." He smiled.

"Did your grandmother keep any of Tiffany's paintings?"

"Yes, I'll show them to you when you come to visit. Now, don't move an inch." Akira said as he sketched. "She painted a picture of woman murdered in a hospital rooftop. A man wearing a military coat was holding a baby. Doesn't that sound familiar?"

Tsuna froze. He began to shiver. "What?"

"There's also a painting of a couple holding hands with their five year old son. They awfully look like Aunt Madeline, Uncle Hayato and Hayate. There's also a painting of a baseball player who looks like Uncle Takeshi playing in the middle school tournaments. There's also a painting of babies holding guns standing in front of shadow of adults. Oh yeah, there's also one of Hibari and Mukuro fighting. I thought my mother didn't know you were in the mafia until she was pregnant."

"That's right."

"I thought so too until I ask my grandma. Apparently, Mother painted them when she was 15 years old."

XXX

"Let's have a snow ball fight!" Mikal suggested. "There are three rules. First, snow balls are the only weapons. There will be no guns, bombs and any other weapon from a powerful ring. Ahem, Hayate. Second, we must play fair, no cheating! Third, last team standing wins! You all got that?" He looked at the teenagers. He couldn't believe how small the teams would be. The only players were Hayate, Hiro, Zero, Akira, Angel and himself. Mikal pointed his index finger at his little brother, Hayate. "Where are the rest of your guardians?"

"Sakura and Nami already left. Li-senpai and Roku-senpai went to Milan." Hayate answered. "Angie is here though!" He immediately pulled Angie towards him. "She can play on my team!"

"Angie can't play." Mikal said.

"Why not?" Hayate asked. "She's a girl! We need more female players."

"No, she can't play since Zero is giving me the evil eye." Mikal pointed out. Everybody stared at the white haired samurai crackling his knuckles. "I feel like he will kill someone in this battle."

"Says the boy who calls this a battle," Hiro said, "Aren't you people taking this a little too seriously?"

"Anyone who attacks Falcon and Angie will meet their death." Zero declared.

Hiro sighed. He grabbed Zero's shoulder. "_You're_ taking this to an extreme level."

"Angie shouldn't play." Akira interrupted them. "If she plays then we have an uneven number of players." He made a valid point which everybody agreed.

Angie walked over to a bench near the patio. "Angie, cheer for me!" Hayate waved his arms at her. She nodded her head then clapped her hands two times. She sat down again and looked up at the sky. "She's not very upbeat for my cheerleader."

"It's Angie." Akira said. "I would be shocked to hear her laugh." He threw a snowball at him. "Let's make our teams." He told everybody. "Hayate, Hiro and Zero are one team. Mikal, Angel and I are the other team. You got that?"

"Akira! No!" Hayate clung onto his Akira. "We can't be on opposite teams!"

"Well, Zero and Hiro have to be together anyway or Zero is going to betray his teammates." Akira mentioned. "I don't want to deal with that."

"Just accept it Hayate," Mikal laughed, "You're going down."

"You're going down!" Hayate fire back. He looked at Zero and Hiro. "We have to win!"

"This is stupid." Hiro muttered.

XXX

Tsuna watched the younger generation play in the snow from his office window. Madeline entered the room. 'Tsuna," She spoke, "You rang?" she smiled at him graciously.

"Madeline," he spoke in Italian, "Did you know tiffany was a soccer player?"

Madeline rolled her eyes. "It has been over 16 years and you're asking me of her hobbies? What's next? Do you want the list of her all of her ex-boyfriends? Oh wait, you _already_ ask me that." She started to laugh. "Tiffany told me painting was literally her life. But from what I gather, she was a pretty good soccer player. She made varsity in her freshman year. Why do you want to know?"

"Akira told me about a painting she did. He showed me a picture of it on his phone." Tsuna began to cry. "Tiffany painted her own death without even knowing it."

Madeline jolted. "When are you going to tell him? He sees people dying in his dreams."

"Yeah but the deaths never happened! He always painted me dying in every way possible!"

"I don't think that's a good thing."

"You're right. What should I do? I thought the dreams were just his way of coping. Tiffany was the same way but her paintings were full of life. They're the exact opposite."

"Tsuna…"

"That's not all. Tiffany unknowingly painted of the Vongola too long before she met me. She painted future events. All of these events happened!"

"Tsuna…"

"Now, I get it. I understand why the Phoenix is after him. They want to kill him because of his ability. Tiffany foresaw the future. Akira inherited her abilities." Tsuna began to cry. "Even if he's not in the Vongola, he will still be killed."

"AHHHH!" Madeline and Tsuna looked out the future as they heard screams coming from the outside.

Tsuna's eyes widened. "AKIRA!"

XXX

"Akira!" Mikal and Hayate screamed. They looked at the tall man dressed in black. He wore a long black trench coat with a long knitted navy blue scarf. A black fedora hat covered his eyes as the scarf covered the lower part of his face. He covered his hand onto Akira's mouth. Akira fell unconscious into his arms.

"What are you doing to Akira?" Hayate cried.

"Don't worry, I have only gave him a sedative. I'm taking him back home _where he belongs_." The man in black answered. The man went through the portal, carrying the unconscious Akira. "No!" Hayate ran towards them with all of his strength. As the portal was about to close, Hayate jumped inside the portal right before it closed. Mikal reached out for his strength to grab Hayate but failed as Hayate was gone.

Tears went down Mikal's cheeks. "Hayate…Akira…" He dropped his knees to the ground. He made a fist and slammed it against the soft snow. He clenched his teeth. "Angel, call Uncle Tsuna and the rest of the Guardians before they leave Japan. Hayate and Akira are gone. We have to find them."

Zero helped Hiro up from the ground. Zero turned his direction towards the patio. He dropped his sword. He stared blankly at the empty patio. "Angie is missing." Then Hiro looked up at the patio to see Angie nowhere in sight. He became to cry. "Where is she?" Zero frantically began to look around. "ANGIE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

XXX

In 2005, a 15 year old girl was kidnapped outside her high school. Two days later, she was found in an empty warehouse in Northern California with severe injuries and an induced coma. While there was a 1% chance of the victim gaining consciousness, the family was told to prepare for her death. A day later, the victim died. Ten minutes later, the victim was alive. The doctors were shocked at this dramatic turn of events. The victim was healed of her injuries.

When she returned back to her home, she was like a different person. The doctor said the change in her personality was due to her trauma. "_She is less likely to return to her former self. You have to accept her as she is now. As long she is alive, I don't care what she's like._" The father said to his wife and son. The girl who used to be into sports and math now was into art, especially painting. She painted every day and became very good at it. When she was 18 years old, she earned a scholarship to study art at Namimori College. The rest is history.

_Except_ on the day when the victim was found, nearby, a 15 year old girl was found murdered. Her body was broken apart by a saw limb by limb. Her face was unrecognizable. Yet, there were no new reports of this certain victim's death. Why? She could be a missing person, a runaway, or a student living in the area. Why her murder was kept a secret? Even though her body and face was destroyed, there was one item found on her; a golden locket with her picture on it.

* * *

**Next chapter, Hayate is in the parallel world. He will meet some "familiar people"** **including Hayate from De Rossi vs Vongola. Review and comment on what you think the guardians' parallel shelves are like. Are they the same or different? **


	75. Alternate World

Alternate world characters' names are in bold. If they are new characters then their names are not in bold.

* * *

In 2022, the Vongola lost its leader, Tsunayoshi Sawada, to a terminable illness. At his funeral, all of the guests arrived in sorrow. **Hayate** walked up to his uncle's coffin. He looked at his body with grief. "Uncle Tsuna…" Tears streamed down **Hayate**'s cheeks as he touched Tsuna's cold cheek. "Wake up! You must not die!" He cried.

"Hayate," **Hibari** grabbed his shoulders, "Now it's not the place to cry. The entire family is here."

"Shut up!" **Hayate** pushed **Hibari** away. "Uncle Tsuna is dead! He's not coming back! Everybody else is dead!"

**Hibari** walked up to **Hayate** and whispered into his ear, "You are now the Vongola 11th. You cannot show weakness _especially_ in front of Ienari." **Hibari **dropped the Sky Vongola Ring into **Hayate**'s hand. **Hayate **stared at the ring then gazed up at the front row where Tsuna's family was. **Hayat**e looked at **Kyoko **crying her heart out then he looked at Ienari. He was standing up straightly, trying not to cry. The two 12 year old boys stared at each other for a moment. **Hayate** looked at Ienari pitifully. Ienari looked at **Hayate** not with sadness but with contempt.

Of course, that was in a parallel world. Precisely, it came from a world that created another world. When **Hayate** traveled to 2005, he created a new world, a world without the De Rossi and Vongola War. He saved the life of Tsuna's son.

Of course, it doesn't mean the son was Akira Sawada. Hayate was ordered to go back to time to change the future. He went back in time to save the life of Ienari Sawada.

XXX

**Hayate** returned to his time shortly after saying goodbye to Tsuna in 2005. He found himself where he first left 2025; in the Namimori Temple. He looked at his watch. The date was September 26, 2025. Two days has passed by since **Hayate** left. Funny enough, **Hayate** was in 2005 for about a year. He turned 15 a long time ago, now he was back to being 14 years old. He took out his phone to **Hibari's** number. **Hayate** felt the wind against his cheek as the door opened. **Hayate** immediately hid himself.

A teenage boy around the age of 14 walked into the temple. **Hayate** stood still and held his breath as the boy looked around as if he was waiting for something. "Hayate…"

**Hayate** suddenly smiled as he heard his name being called. He recognized the boy saying his name. "Hey." **Hayate** stepped out of the shadow and into the light. He scratched his hair as he looked embarrassingly at the boy. "Did I miss anything?" He asked.

"Yes, you miss a lot." The boy answered.

"Oh, really…" **Hayate **smiled, "I was only gone for a day. Nothing big must have happened." He stopped smiling as the boy looked at him with a stern facial expression. **Hayate** began to tremble. "No…I went back in time. I stopped the Phoenix. I saved all of my friends."

"No, you did not." The boy spoke in a low voice. "Everybody is still dead. You didn't change anything."

"NO! It can't be!" **Hayate** began to shout. Tears streamed down his cheeks. "I fixed time itself. I changed the future!"

"No. You _failed_. Even though you have the Sky Wish, you didn't use it to save your friends." The boy sneakily insulted **Hayate** with a grin. "You're weak. You didn't have enough power to change time. The Sky Wish is weak if its bearer is weak. You don't deserve to wear the ring." The boy walked up to **Hayate**. He grabbed **Hayate's** right shoulder and grasped it tightly. "I do." He stabbed **Hayate** with his available hand. He pressed the knife tightly against the skin. "Goodbye Brother." He said his last and final words to him. He closed his eyes to forget what he has done. His eyes opened again as he heard a chuckle.

The boy looked at **Hayate** with disdain and shock. **Hayate** grabbed the boy's neck with his left hand. He held the neck tightly but not enough to choke him. "You will never get the ring. I rather die than give you the ring."

"It's too bad." The boy gasped as little air entered his body. "Don't you have to die in order for the ring to be mine?" He smiled devilishly. A burning orange flame appeared on the boy's head. Flames began to cover his body. He burned **Hayate's** hand as the flames reach his neck. "By the way, I don't only want the Sky Wish; I want the Vongola Ring too. Thank you **Hayate** for accomplishing absolutely nothing."

**Hayate** began to scream as the boy burned his entire body. The Sky Wish began to light up, overcasting its bright blue light throughout the temple.

XXX

Hayate found himself in an empty alleyway as he went through the portal. He walked down to the street to figure out his location. It was night time as Hayate saw the dark blue sky. The wind was chilly and blew his hair in many directions. He conquered up a scarf to cover his neck. He took out his phone in his pocket. It was 8:00 pm.

"Impossible." He said to himself. Hayate couldn't understand the time as it was the afternoon when Akira was taken away. He looked around the buildings. He felt a sudden feeling of cautiousness as people walked up and down the shopping district. He saw people walk in and out of restaurants and bakeries. People were entering bars after a long day of work. This type of thing was normal except all of the people were _Japanese_.

"I'm not in Italy anymore." He realized. "Then where am I?"

Hayate looked up as a blimp was overhead the district. The television on the blimp turned on, revealing the date and location which bewildered Hayate's mind.

"Hello citizens of Namimori. The weather is very windy so everybody should wear an extra jacket or two when going out. In today's news, Prime Minister Kyoya Hibari has announced the end of winter vacation. Students, starting from middle to high school, have to a mandatory winter session starting December 27. The law was officially passed unanimously in Congress." The news announcer said on live television. The facial expression on her face indicated it was an unpopular bill and no one supported it.

Hayate stood still as a rock as he replayed the news over and over again.

_Prime Minister Kyoya Hibari_

_Prime Minister Kyoya Hibari_

_Prime Minister Kyoya Hibari_

_Prime Minister Kyoya Hibari_

"Where am I?" Hayate said. He felt a strand of hair brushed against his sleeve as he stared at the screen. He looked to his right to see Alice standing closely beside him. Hayate stared at her clothes. She was wearing a red pea coat jacket with a white scarf around her neck. Underneath her coat was her white short dress. She wasn't wearing any shoes. "Alice…" He said to her. She looked her strangely as he pointed his fingers at her bare feet and legs. With a laugh, her thin legs were covered by black tights and knee-high black boots. "Do you know where we are?"

"We're in a different world." She said indifferently as if traveling to worlds was normal.

"As in a parallel world?" Hayate anxiously asked. His thoughts became overrun with countless anime concerning time travel and a multi-universe. He knew there were parallel worlds when Tsuna was in the future but he never thought he would actually go to one. "This is amazing!" He happily said. "Well, Principal Hibari is the Prime Minister and every student's worst nightmare. But it's all good. Oh!" He clapped his hands once to get Alice's attention. "Then, could it be that my parallel self is here? Can I meet him?" He asked Alice for permission which was not needed. Alice looked at the boy with puppy dogged eyes and a serene smile. "Please?" He asked once again.

"I'm not your mother." Alice replied. "Well, first of all, we need to find two people."

"Yes!" Hayate said, not once forgetting about Akira. "We have to find Akira-wait did you said two people? Who else is in this world?"

"Angie." The single word that came out of her voice was Angie's name. Hayate immediately felt a sense of anger in his body and soul then suddenly terror.

_Zero is going to kill me._

XXX

Angie opened her eyes. She doesn't recognize her surroundings but she knew she wasn't in Italy anymore. She was lying in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. The room was extravagant. The bed was a king-sized with a canopy. The sheets were made out of white cotton. The white silk pillows were embroidered with red lotus flowers. Angie touched the design. She grazed her fingers gently on the flower, tracing it with her fingers. She looked at the red dragon beside the flower which made the design looked odd.

Angie looked at the nightstand beside the bed. There was a cup of water with two pills next to it. A roll of bandages was set aside next to the cup. She pulled out the comforter and looked at her body. She wasn't wearing her clothes. She was wearing a ruby red night gown whose length ends at her thigh. Her left ankle and her right thigh were bandaged with a white cloth. Angie noticed a shot on each of her arm.

While Angie was observing herself, a man walked in the room. Angie looked up at the man, knowing full well of his identity.

"Hello." Angie said in her usual stoic voice.

"You're hurt." The man said. The man was around his late thirties. He was six feet tall with a slender build. He wore a white lab coat over a lavender dress shirt and black pants. A striped purple and black tie graced his neck. His black hair was short but messy. You can easily tell he was asleep minutes ago when the guard told him the mysterious blonde girl was awake. "You're lucky we found you. You were in the street. I almost hit you with my car." He said to her with a smile. "Don't mind the room." He spoke again. "My employer suggests I brought you here."

"We're at an inn?" Angie asked the man.

"Yes and no." He contradicts himself. "Well, we are connected to an inn. We're underground since the work I do is not meant to be seen."

"Then why am I here?"

"I told you. The boss ordered me to." The man moved closer to Angie. "What's your name?" He held out his hand.

Angie slowly took in the man's hand and shook it. 'I'm Angie." She quietly said.

"Angie? Huh, my daughter's name is Angie too." The man laughed. "It's short for Angelina. My wife is English so she wanted an English name instead of a Japanese name." He laughed again. "Anyway, I am Doctor Atsushi Kimimaro, the head scientist of Fountain. You can call me Dr. Kim for short." He winked.

_I know your name._

Angie nodded her head. "Hello Dr. Kim…"

_Hello Father._


	76. I Know Your Name

It was still night time in Namimori. Hayate walked down the streets, trying to figure out what to do. He noticed a few people staring at him. He flipped his coat collar up to hide his face. Alice wrapped her arm around his arm, insinuating they were in a relationship. Hayate looked at her in surprise.

"It looks less suspicious this way." She told him. As they continue walking down the street, Alice leaned in closer to Hayate. "So what's the plan?" She asked.

"First, find Akira and Angie. Second, go home." He answered without any considerable thought on how to find Akira and Angie. "The person who took Akira might have Angie with him. There's a chance the Vongola of _this_ world might know where to find them."

"So where should we go first?" She wondered. "Are we going to your house?"

"Yes." Hayate unraveled his plan to her. "I'm going to ask my parallel self for help." He crudely began to smile. His foolish smile made Alice rolled her eyes. "I wonder what my parallel self is like!" He started to squeal. He lowered his voice as the passerby looked at him. "Let's go!" He held Alice's hand tightly and led the way.

They walked to Hayate's house as they realized they cannot take public transportation. To ride the bus, subway and taxi, you have to have a proof of identification with you. Hayate took out his school I.D. but it didn't work. Apparently, his card is an older version of the school identification card. The bus driver told him to get a new card ASAP or he can't go to school tomorrow. Hayate shuddered at the thought of going to school in the middle of winter vacation.

Hayate couldn't recognize his house at first until he saw the house number at the gate. The house was completely modernized with large rectangle windows and a white exterior. You were able to see the inside which shocked Hayate because his parents were the type of people who don't want anyone looking in. Fortunately, the lights were on. He looked at the plate which read "Gokudera". Below the plate was an entry door lock with a number pad of 1 to 9. A finger print pad was beside it. Hayate pressed his thumb against the pad.

"Authorized: Hayate Gokudera," The computer voice stated. "Please enter passcode."

"Do you know the passcode?" Alice said. "We can just teleport inside."

"My parents installed a high level security system if someone entered the house with a key or passcode. The passcode might be the same." Hayate punched in the number "0104". "It's my birthday." He told Alice. The gate unlocked allowing Hayate and Alice to come inside. "Yep, my parents still love me!" He said as they entered the house.

When they entered the house, the hallway was completely full of shoes. Hayate stare at the shoes on the porch. "Something is wrong." Hayate said.

"What is?" Alice asked him.

"The shoes…"He picked up a pair of heels. "These shoes are not designer shoes. They're cheap." He looked at Alice. "My mom _never _wears non-designer shoes." He examined the shoes. "They are not shoes for a retired model, more like an office lady." He put the shoes down. "Besides, there shouldn't be shoes here. We wear shoes inside the house. My mother doesn't follow Asian culture since she grew up in Italy. She only takes off her shoes when she's at someone else's house." He noticed a pair of school shoes on the bottom shelf. "Do I have a sister?" Hayate wondered. The shoes were made for a female student. He recognized the shoes as Sawako had a pair.

"You probably do in this world." Alice said. They saw a light emitting from the dining hall.

"Mom!" Hayate called out. "Dad!" He ran towards the dining room. "Hayate!' He started to squeal. He walked into the room and stopped in his tracks as he saw something unforgettable. "Dad…Aunt Haru." He said as he saw his father eating dinner with **Haru** and a girl around Sawako's age. Hayate stared at the girl. His eyes widened. The girl looked exactly like Haru except she has silver hair braided to the side.

The girl perked up and smiled. "Nii-chan!" She got up from her chair and ran to him. She hugged him tightly. "You came back!"

Hayate looked up at **Haru** who began crying. "We thought you died!" She said as she wiped the tears away from her face.

"Hayate!" **Gokudera** cried as he hugged both of his kids. 'Where were you?"

"What's going on?" Hayate exclaimed.

"Hayate…" **Gokudera** looked at his son, "You have been gone for almost four months! Don't you remember?" **Gokudera** looked at Alice as she entered the dining room. They all looked at Alice questionably. "Who is this girl?" He asked.

Hayate gently pulled his father away from him. Hayate looked sadly at him. "I'm sorry but I'm not your Hayate. I'm from another world."

"What?" **Gokudera** said. Tears began to come out of his eyes. "You're from another world?"

"Yes and I need your help." Hayate said. He bit his lip to prevent himself from crying. In this world, his parents weren't together. His father married Haru. Then what happened to Hayate's mother. Did she die? Did they divorce? Hayate surely did not want to know.

* * *

"So Angie," Dr. Kim looked around the oriental styled bedroom, "Where are you from?" He pulled her arm closer to him. He took out a device with a sharp point. He poked her with the device, drawing blood from it. The device blinked twice. The Doctor showed Angie the device's screen. "You're not registered with the government. All citizens of the world must register their name and blood with the government the _second_ they are born. You looked half-Japanese. Where were you born?" He asked her.

"I was born in Tokyo." She answered. She continued staring at him. She was looking at her father. _It has been so long…_

"What year?" He asked her another question to gather more information.

"2010."

"The rule became universal law in 2005 when the war happened." Dr. Kim said. Angie's ears immediately perked up when he said "war". Dr. Kim noticed the intriguing look on her eye. He smirked. "What? You didn't know." He ruffled her bangs a little bit. "You don't know about the war?" He gasped, pretending to be shock. He stopped laughing when he saw how confused she was. The expression on her face remained vacant but there was shock in her eyes. He lips quivered. Dr. Kim rolled his head to one side to the other. "Have you been living under a rock?" He asked her as he moved his face closer to her face. "Everybody knows about World War III! Didn't they teach you that in school?"

"I didn't go to school." Angie answered. Dr. Kim became quiet. "I mean, I _do_ go to school but I'm never in a classroom. I spend all day in the library. I read books…" Her voice trailed off to silence.

Dr. Kim stared at the blonde. To him, she looked very familiar. He felt he knew her from somewhere. Angie sat quietly still as she read his mind. He was thinking about her. He wants to know more about her but he wasn't sure if he should.

_After all, he was scared of his boss coming down…_

Angie immediately looked at Dr. Kim with sudden terror, surprising him. Dr. Kim turned his head to the door when it opened. **Prime Minister Kyoya Hibari** walked into the room. His presence screamed a daunting aura. The menacing expression on his face looked at Angie with disdain. **Kusakabe**, who was beside him, coughed once, signaling a message to him. **Hibari **looked once at Kusakabe and again at Angie. The expression on his face softened but he wasn't smiling.

**Hibari** spoke. "So far, we cannot trace your face to anybody in the database. We drew your blood to get a hit within the system. Before we do that, we have questions for you. _Who are the two other people who came with you?_"

Dr. Kim looked curiously at Angie. "I knew you weren't from here but I wanted to know you better before he came."

"Bad cop, good cop." Angie said. "I read your mind." She turned her head to **Hibari**, leaving Dr. Kim in awe of her. "What are you going to do with them?' She asked.

"You can read my mind. I don't need to answer it." **Hibari **told her. He walked away but stopped as he opened the door. "Do you know who am I?" He asked her.

"Yes."

"Who am I?"

"You're the tenth Cloud Guardian of the Vongola family, Namimori Middle School's Principal and Sakura-san and Shizuo-kun's father."

**Hibari's** eyes twitched when she said "Sakura-san and Shizuo-kun" to him.

Dr. Kim stared at his boss. He also wondered who she was talking about. Dr. Kim sighed. "Yep, she's definitely not from around here, Boss." He looked at Angie. "The Prime Minister doesn't have a son."

"He does in my world." Angie replied. She looked back at **Hibari**. "I'm sorry for your loss." She said those words very quietly.

**Hibari **smirked. "I have more questions for you, Angie." He said as he left the room, leaving the two alone.

Dr. Kim refocused his attention to Angie. "Now, tell me everything. How did you get here?"

Angie smiled at Dr. Kim which surprised him at first. Angie's smile was heartwarming and familiar to him as if he knew her from somewhere. Angie looked tenderly at her father's parallel self. She has begun to remember the days she has spent with her father.

**Kusakabe **walked **Hibari **to the car. **Kusakabe **opened the door for his boss. "Sir, you didn't ask her any questions." He told him.

"Dr. Kim can ask her. Anyway, she knows who I am. I rather not deal with that." He answered with a hint of anger.

"Why?" **Kusakab**e curiously asked him another question which ticked **Hibari** off. "Aren't you curious about your parallel self?"

"No." **Hibari** spoke. "I don't want to know about another version of me." **Kusakabe** kept the door opened for a second person. **Hibari** smiled sincerely at the 15 year old girl who entered his chair. "Are you ready to go to the hospital, Lily?" he asked the girl. "You're lucky the doctor was _willing_ to schedule an appointment eight thirty o'clock at night."

The teenage girl was extremely beautiful. Anyone who knew her mother could see the astonishing resemblance. She was wearing a long black coat with a navy scarf wrapped around her neck and black knee-high boots. The girl has long and straight purple hair and violent eyes. Her pale skin contrasted with her natural pink cheeks. Her long and layered hair was separated, giving her hair a messy yet chic look. She pulled her long bangs to the side to see **Hibari** with her two doe-like eyes. She gave **Hibari** with a loving smile.

"Yes, Father." She answered him in a soft voice. She got inside back seat of his car and sat beside him. "I'll hope my doctor pass my evaluation. I really want to go to school with Sakura." She told him.

"Your health is more important than school." **Hibari** bluntly answered her. "You inherited her mother's weak body so your number one priority is to get better. You don't need to go to school to get an education. Your home tutor is good enough for you to stay on the same track as everybody else. You are already at a high school level of learning."

"That is true but…I want to make friends the most." She chuckled to herself. "After all, I have been in the hospital for years. I missed everything a normal girl is supposed to do."

"You're Lily Hibari. You're not normal."

"Yes Father." After a few minutes of silence, Lily poked her father's arm. **Hibari**, who was taking a quick nap, glared at her in a non-threatening way.

"What?"

"Who's the girl you're holding hostage in the basement?"

* * *

**Review!**

**BTW, does anyone know how the new image manager works? I have no clue...  
**


	77. A Long Night

**Hello Readers! How are you? I have been well =) Sorry for the long wait. I have two jobs this summer and summer homework to complete so my schedule has been hectic. Also, I have my chapters all in an USB drive but my sister erased it so I'm writing everything over again =( I don't remember what I wrote since it was such a long time ago. **

**Anyway, parallel characters' names are in bold unless they are new characters such as Lily and Ienari. While the parallel versions of the 11****th**** generation will not be in this chapter, THEY WILL APPEAR SOON! I promise, within two chapters, they will appear. I have so much fun writing it! I'm not done yet so I can't promise when I will update the new chapters. I think this arc is the most fun to write for me so I want to make this awesome! And it's going to be very long so it has to be good.**

**Enjoy the chapter =)**

* * *

December 26, 2025. There was only five more days left until the New Year. The Vongola was preparing to make a feast at its headquarters in Namimori. The past two weeks were in chaos over the food, venue and entertainment. Normally, the head of the Vongola would be in charge of handling the event but **Hayate Gokudera** has been missing for exactly four months now. The Vongola debated whether or not to call off the search for **Hayate.**

_During the Christmas Ball, __**Hibari**__ spoke to __**Gokudera**__ alone as others danced and dined at the feast.__** Hibari **__looked at __**Gokudera**__ who was smoking a cigarette in the balcony._

"_I know what you are going to say."__** Gokudera **__spoke as Hibari approached. "I'm sorry but I will not announce __**Hayate's**__ death."_

"_It will be four months starting tomorrow." __**Hibari **__reminded him. "We found nothing since he left. We have to assume that __**Hayate**__ failed or that the Phoenix killed him the past." __**Hibari **__looked at the patrons in the ballroom. He looked at his children, __**Sakura**__ and Lily. "He didn't change the past. Everything is still the same."_

"_Maybe, everything was meant to happen." __**Gokudera**__ pessimistically retorted to his long-time friend. "__**Takashi, Ryohei, Lambo, Chrome**__ and __**Mukuro**__ died in the explosion. We couldn't stop it. We couldn't stop __**Juudaime's**__ death three years ago. It's only you and me now." __**Gokudera**__ looked up at __**Hibari**__ who remained stoic throughout the conversion. _

"_I'm sorry." __**Hibari**__ said, surprising __**Gokudera**__. "I don't know what it's like to lose a child but I understand the loss of a loved one. Hopefully, we can make the best of things for the sake of the Vongola." __**Gokudera **__nodded his head, agreeing with him._

"_We have to tell everybody that __**Hayate**__ is gone." __**Gokudera**__ decided._

"_And that Ienari is the new successor."_

**Gokudera** shockingly looked at Hayate who was standing in his living room. It was a different Hayate but **Gokudera **didn't cared. It was still Hayate Gokudera.

"We have to talk," **Gokudera** began to speak, "Alone." He spoke the last word to **Haru** who agreed with him. She took their daughter upstairs to take a bath. **Haru** awkwardly smiled at Hayate who remained in shock. "Hello." **Gokudera** said as he looked at Hayate.

"Hi." Hayate answered.

**Gokudera** curiously looked at Alice who was standing beside Hayate. "Is she your girlfriend?" Gokudera asked, trying to make small talk.

Hayate gave him a confused look. "It's Alice."

"Oh, Alice is her name." **Gokudera **smiled. "Hello Alice. I guess my Hayate haven't met you yet. He's only interested in 2-D girls from anime and games." He chuckled.

Alice and Hayate gave each other a look.

"_He doesn't know me." _She talked telepathically to her owner._  
_

_"I know! I probably don't have you yet." _Hayate concluded.

After a few seconds of awkward small talk, Hayate began to tell **Gokudera** everything that has happened. He told him how he ended up in a parallel world.

"It must have been the Irie-500." **Gokudera** said, after thinking for a few minutes.

"What's the Irie-500?" Hayate asked. "Does it have to do with Uncle Shoichi?"

"Yes," **Gokudera** replied, "**Irie** made a machine which enabled us to travel across parallel worlds. At first, we could only glimpse through the parallel worlds but four months we finally were able to travel with it."

"Great, we can use that to go back home!' Hayate excitedly said.

**Gokudera** frowned. "The machine was stolen a month ago. I assume the man who took your friend stole the machine."

"It doesn't take a Gokudera to figure that out." Hayate laughed. "Anyway, I have to find Akira and Angie before it's too late." Hayate leaned in closer towards his "father". "You do know who  
Akira and Angie are, right?"

"They are your friends." **Gokudera** seriously answered.

Hayate let out a groan. "You don't know who Akira is?" Hayate shouted.

"No…should I?" **Gokudera** wondered. He clapped his hands together. "Oh, is he your brother? Do I have another son?"

"NO!" Hayate yelled back. Alice pulled Hayate back into his seat before he pounced onto his "father". Hayate obediently sat down. "Akira is Uncle Tsuna's son. He is 16 years old."

"**Juudaime's** son?" **Gokudera** muttered. "And he is 16? That's impossible. He and **Kyoko** weren't together at that time because she went to school in Tokyo while he was at Harvard."

_Uncle Tsuna went to Harvard? I find that unbelievable._ Hayate overheard Alice laughing in her head. "Stop it!" He mumbled to her. Hayate looked back at **Gokudera**. "Akira isn't Aunt Kyoko's son. Akira is Tiffany's son." He clarified.

"Ok, so Juudaime didn't marry Kyoko?" **Gokudera** asked.

"They got married ten years ago. They have a daughter named Sawako." Hayate said. He looked at the family portrait on top of the fireplace. "So how old is your daughter?" He asked.

"Haruna is eight years old." **Gokudera** said. "Judging from your expression, I didn't marry **Haru **and had a daughter."

Hayate shook his head. "No. I'm an only child. You and Mom are still married. Are you two divorced? Or did Mom die?" He bit his lip at the end of the sentence.

**Gokudera **smiled softly at him. "**Maddie** died when you were really young. She died from the same disease that **Juudaime **died from three years ago."

"What?" Hayate sadly said. "They both have it?"

"It seems to be a disease only sky flame users have." **Gokudera** grimly said. His frown turned into a genuine smile when he looked at Hayate. "But I'm glad **Maddie** is alive in your world. When my friends and I learned about parallel worlds many years ago, we always wondered whose lives were better. While I like my life right now, I always wondered how you and **Maddie** lived your lives."

_Lived?_ "Did I die? I mean-my parallel self…what happened to him?" Hayate asked.

**Gokudera** took a deep breath. "**Hayate **went missing _exactly_ four months ago. He went on a mission given to him when **Juudaime** was still alive. **Hayate** was able to go when the Irie-500 was completed. **Hayate's** job was to go back in time and stop the Tenth De Rossi and Vongola War in 2005. When his mission was completed, he was supposed to come back a day after he left, September 26, 2025. He probably spent months in the past for all I know. He probably died during the mission." He wiped away a tear in his eye. "If I knew changing the past was impossible, I would have stopped him. But I was desperate and so was he."

Hayate took in the information and began to think. This situation sounded awfully familiar. He looked at Alice. "It can't be…" He said out loud.

**Gokudera** looked at Hayate. "What? What is it?"

"It couldn't be…the Hayate from the future was the Hayate from his world?" He wondered aloud.

"It probably is." Alice said. "Did your Hayate have the Sky Wish _and _Sky Vongola ring?"

"Yes." **Gokudera** answered. "He received the ring three years when **Juudaime** died. The Sky Wish has been in the vault after the war ended."

"Then there is nothing to worry about." Hayate laughed.

"What do you mean?" **Gokudera** looked at them with a pained expression. "My son is missing. Of course I should be worried."

Hayate smiled at him. "In my world, 20 years ago, a 15 year old version of me came back in time to stop the war. While the war did happen, he was able to stop the Phoenix from the future and fix the timeline. The whole war was erased from history but only a few such as Mom and Uncle Tsuna remembered. Even though, Hayate is missing right now, he didn't fail his mission. I guess, you can say he created a new future, a future where I am born."

"Your Hayate created a new world 20 years ago. Not many people can be a creator of a new world." Alice said. "Of course, he couldn't without me. He would be useless without the Sky Wish." She smiled at Hayate.

"If he succeeded then where is he?" **Gokudera** cried. "Where is my son?"

XXX

"Where is **Hayato **and** Hibari-san**?" A 35 year old widow said to her much younger secretary.

The widow was an extreme beauty _when she was younger_. Her wrinkles were covered by thick foundation and concealer. Her orange hair began to turn gray three years when her husband died. Now, she took frequent trips to the salon the family owns to retain her youth. She dressed fashionably in a knee-length red dress with a one shoulder to the right. Her bare arms were warmed by the Russian mink fur coat she received from the Giegue family. She sat down in her desk and crossed her legs. She picked up a folder from her desk.

"My son apparently skipped too many days of school and will be held back a year. Call **Hibari-san**. We need to talk." The widow said.

"But **Madame Sawada**, the **Prime Minister** was very stern about the punishment." The secretary said with a blush.

"**Ipin**, you cannot let your childish feelings for him sway you." **Kyoko** spoke harshly. **Ipin **was 25 years old years. She took down her braid and now put her hair in a low bun. She wore rectangle shaped glasses and a black business suit. Her skirt trimmed around her knees and her legs were covered by nude stockings. Her black blazer compliments her red dress shirt. She clicks the ends of her heels together.

"**Kyoko Onee-san**!" **Ipin** covered her blushing cheeks. "I don't have feelings for him! He's a married man!"

"**Chrome-chan** died six months ago. The mourning period is over." **Kyoko** smiled. "But I guess taking care of two teenage girls will be a hassle."

"Yes." **Ipin** agreed.

"Oh? So you have thought about it."

"**Onee-san**!"

"I'm joking. You need to lighten up." **Kyoko** smiled. "Are the preparations for the New Year Eve's Party ready?" She began to change the subject.

"Yes, all we need to the speaker, **Hayate**." **Ipin** said very quickly.

**Kyoko** rolled her eyes. "Ienari will speak instead. After all, he is the Vongola 11th."

"Vongola 12th…" **Ipin** whispered, "**Hayate** might show up. He is still missing."

"He didn't show up yesterday. We haven't found him in four months; I doubt we will find him in four days. "

"Poor **Haru Onee-san**," **Ipin** said, "**Hayate** was like a son to her. She practically raised him after his mom died."

"I didn't really like **Madeline**. She was the type of mother who cannot stay in one place. She spent more time with **Tsuna** than with her own family." **Kyoko** smiled. "Well, enough about the past, where is my son?"

"He's probably with the gang." **Ipin** smiled. "Well, minus **Sakura** of course."

"Wow, you know **Hibari-san's** kids well, don't you?"

"Why yes! What? NO!" **Ipin** blushed even more. "It's not like that!"

XXX

A boy with orange spiky hair sat alone on the school rooftop. He received a key to the roof from his friend before she went home. He was already dressed in his school uniform as it would start the following morning. He lay down on the floor and looked at the starless night sky. He breathes in the air. His cellphone rang twenty times within the last two hours. It was all from the same caller, **Ipin**. He looked at his phone again. This time it was from his mother.

"Hello Mom." The boy said in a sweet voice.

"Ienari, where are you?" **Kyoko** asked.

"I'm at school. I'm going to sleep on the roof."

"ARE YOU CRAZY? It has been snowing heavily all week. Go inside and sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow concerning your _missing days of school_. You are dead, young boy."

"I love you too Mom." Ienari hung up his phone.

He looked at his right and left to see the snow melting around him. He held up his hand and summoned a bright flame to melt the rest of the snow. He looked at his hand to see an orange gemstone in his ring. The ring broke in many pieces when he unleashed a flame. He watched the grumbling pieces fall onto his chest. He then looked again at his bare hand. His new ring broke _again_. No ring could handle the power of his flame. No ring except the Vongola.

His phone rang again except this time it wasn't from **Ipin** or **Kyoko**. It was a call from **Gokudera**. "Hello?" He answered. It was weird to get a call from **Gokudera** at night; Ienari wondered what is going on. "Uncle?"

"Ienari!" **Gokudera** said. "Come to the office immediately. I have something to discuss."

"Can this wait? It's the last day of break."

"No, it cannot. Hayate appeared."

Hearing Hayate's name again perked Ienari's interest. "What? He came back?"

"No, it's a different Hayate. He's a parallel version of Hayate. He came after his friends were abducted. We need to talk with the others. I already call **Kyoya **and **Kyoko**. Come to HQ in ten minutes."

"Uncle! Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Do that Hayate has the Sky wish?"

"Yes, he does. Why?"

"It doesn't matter. I'll come." Ienari hung up the phone. He laughed and cried at the same time. He remembered what Hayate said four months ago.

_"You will never get the ring. I rather die than give you the ring."_

"**Hayate**, I will have your ring," Ienari said, "Even if I have to kill you."

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	78. The Wrong Brand

**Hey readers. It has been a while right? Well, I have been working and going to school. I'm a senior in high school so my schedule is jam-packed with college essays, college applications and AP Classes. I'm retaking my SAT which sucks because I'm a terrible at tests. Well, I managed to finished this chapter and the next chapter before the end of the September which was my goal. **

* * *

Namimori was completely different than the city in Hayate's world. There were many high-rise buildings. In the center of the city was a tall 100 feet marble statue of the deceased **Tsunayoshi Sawada**. He was dressed in a black suit with a black cape draped over his shoulders. His right hand was held out with a flame on it. His face was calm with a smile. Hayate looked at the plaque.

In Honor of the Greatest Man Alive

Tsunayoshi Sawada

**Gokudera** looked at Hayate staring at the statue. "Uncle Tsuna, don't worry. You're not dead yet in my timeline. I guessed you're keeping my mom company right?" Hayate chuckled. **Gokudera** continued watching his son even after he parked the car. **Gokudera** looked at the beautiful Alice as she stood beside Hayate. Even though it wasn't his Hayate's girlfriend, he couldn't believe how his otaku of a son manage to get a girlfriend, parallel world or not.

Alice held Hayate's hand. "How long do I have to pretend to be your girlfriend?"

Hayate let out a laugh. He pulled a strand of hair out of Alice's face. "Heh, you should be lucky to be the girlfriend of Hayate Gokudera. Well, it's confusing to tell people you're the spirit of the Sky Wish. It makes me seem like a pervert."

"How?"

"We kissed. Angie, a person _you_ created, calls me Stepfather."

"I do own your soul."

"Yes that too. Besides, the Hayate in this world never talks about you so I should stick to that plan." Hayate looked at **Gokudera** smoking a cigarette. "My dad in this world says he's happy but I think he's lying. My mom and Uncle Tsuna are dead. I'm missing. He's on a path to destruction. Look, he's even smoking the wrong brand of cigarettes." He pointed out. "My father doesn't smoke that brand. My mom does."

"Your mom smokes?"

"She quit when she was pregnant was me but she kept all of the cigarette boxes." Alice stared at him in awe. "What?" He asked her. "You creeping me out."

"No, it's just that I didn't know you were such a momma's boy." Alice smiled at him. Hayate smiled back. He looked away when he saw a car approaching.

The black car stopped at the statue. **Hibari** got out of the car and greeted **Gokudera**. He looked at Hayate and Alice with no interest. **Hibari** walked up to his friend. "This meeting better be quick. I have to pick Lily up from her doctor's appointment. She's going to school tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, I heard about the new law you passed. My daughter hates you now." **Gokudera** said. He pointed to Hayate and Alice. "This is Hayate and his girlfriend Alice. They are from a parallel world and they need to get back. Also, two other people from their world are missing too. Their names are Akira and Angie."

**Hibari** perked up his ears when he heard Angie's name. "We can talk inside. **Madame Sawada** is inside with **Ipin**. Ienari should be coming soon too."

The four walked inside the building. The building was empty except there were three security guards in the lobby. They looked at Hayate with strange looks. Hayate awkwardly covered his hair with his hands. They entered the elevator together. **Hibari** pressed the button leading to the office.

He took out his phone and called his assistant. "**Kusakabe**, I may be late so I need to take Lily home for me." He ordered.

Hayate listened closely to **Hibari's **conversation. He wondered who this Lily was. He smiled at the thought of Sakura having a sister. When they reached the top floor, the elevator door opened. **Ipin **greeted them with a smile particularly at **Hibari**.

"Hello." She bowed. The two grown men greeted her back. Hayate smiled at the parallel version of his young aunt. "You must Hayate." She said to him. "**Madame Sawada** is in the board room. Ienari hasn't arrived yet." She told **Gokudera **and** Hibari**. Her eyes drifted to **Hibari**. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"No thanks." **Hibari** said while he entered the room. **Ipin** ignored **Gokudera** who asked for scotch and walked inside. As they entered the room, **Kyoko** was seen sitting at the end of the table. She looked suspiciously at Hayate and Alice. She got up from her seat and held out her hand to Hayate. "Hello Hayate. You came from a long way from home." She told him.

Hayate chuckled. "Crossing parallel worlds seem normal in the Vongola family."

"Well, we did travel to the future." She said without a laugh. "Come and have a seat. You must be hungry. I'll have **Ipin** order sushi. Do you like sushi? The Hayate I know loves sushi."

"I eat anything. I got the stomach of an Italian. It takes days to fill me up." He joked. No one laughed. He cleared his throat and sat down. Alice sat to his left as Gokudera sat to his right. **Hibari** sat on the other side with **Ipin** two seats down from him. **Kyoko** sat at the end of the table. They waited for Ienari to come.

Ienari arrived five minutes later. When he entered the room, he looked straightly at Hayate. Hayate's eyes widen. Ienari looked exactly like **Tsuna** but he had **Kyoko's** orange hair. Judging from his appearance, Ienari was a Namimori Middle School Student. He looked like he was around Hayate's age. He wore his school uniform with his tie and jacket loose. His sleeves were pulled back to his elbows. He wore two chained bracelets on each of his arms. A black metal band was around Ienari's right wrist.

"Wow." Ienari said as he saw Hayate. 'You do look alike."

"Parallel worlds, what can I say?" Hayate joked.

Ienari smiled. "You have the same sense of humor." He held out his hand towards Hayate. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Ienari. From what I know, I don't exist in your world."

"Yes, sorry about that." Hayate said.

"It's okay." Ienari told him. "The Vongola has the technology to see into the other worlds. My dad usually marries my mom or **Aunt Haru**. In some worlds, he is single."

"Really?"

"He's single if he doesn't become the Vongola Decimo."

"Oh."

"Anyway," **Gokudera** broke up the conversation, "We have matters to discuss."

"Do tell." Ienari scoffed. He sat down and leaned towards Alice. "So why are you here?" He smiled suggestively at Alice. Hayate rolled his eyes.

Alice smiled. "Stay away from me or I cut your dick off." Her threat made Ienari sat down into his seat.

He laughed. "Wow, Hayate, your girlfriend is feisty."

"Ienari…" **Kyoko** said, growing inpatient of her son. She looked back at Hayate sweetly. "Hayate, we will try and find your friends. It saddens me that the Phoenix will go and attack your world."

"The Phoenix?" Hayate said. Hayate remembers hearing about the Phoenix from his parents. The Phoenix is an organization dedicated to destroy the Vongola family. The Phoenix tried to kill Akira multiple times. "That's right. The Hayate in this world traveled to the past and stopped the Phoenix thus he created my world."

"That's right." A man's voice entered the conversation. Hayate turned away to see **Irie **walked in. **Irie **was wearing his usual thick frames with his messy red hair. He wore a white lab coat over his green Blood and Peppers t-shirt. His brown slacks were cuffed at the bottom. His black converse shoes were loosely tied. **Irie** yawned. "When you told me Hayate came back, I thought you were talking about _Hayate_." **Irie** looked at the 14 year old boy with interest. He took out a miniature flash light and pointed the light at Hayate's eyes. "There's no damage to his eyes. Open wide." He peeked into Hayate's mouth. "Well, he doesn't have any side effects from crossing the Void but he does need to go the dentist." He laughed.

"What's the void?" Hayate asked.

"It's the space between parallel worlds. The Void is an empty space. There's no life in it. It's a land of total darkness." **Irie** answered. "You're lucky you didn't fall out when you followed the Phoenix here." He took out his cellphone. "The Phoenix stole our technology. We have the world's greatest security system. We know what everybody is doing. You can't escape our eye."

"So you found Akira and Angie?" Hayate asked.

**Irie **chuckled nervously. "Here the thing, our security system only works in Japan. We can't spy on other countries because there's a law for that." He looked at **Hibari** with disdain.

"Aren't you already invading people's privacy?" Alice asked. "From what I know, you have a tracker that tracks every single person in Japanese." She looked at everybody. "Everybody in this room expect Hayate and I are wearing wrist bands." Hayate looked at their arms. Everybody wore a black wrist band on their wrist. "You couldn't find **Hayat**e with that? Hmph, how amusing is that?"

Ienari looked angrily at Alice. "What are you accusing me of?"

"**Hayate** has been missing for four months. If you have the world's best spyware, you should have been able to find him. Don't you benefit the most if he's gone?"

"Alice!" Hayate yelled. He cleared his throat. "I apologize for her behavior. She doesn't go out much."

"It's okay." Ienari said. "It's true. I do benefit the most but Hayate was like a brother to me. I can never replace him."

"Was? Hmph." Alice smiled. She tugged Hayate's arm. "You should be careful. They want something."

"What?" Hayate muttered. "What are you talking about?"

"She's right." **Hibari** spoke. "If you want our help, you must help us first."

"What is it?" Hayate cautiously asked.

"We want you to find out who killed **Hayate**." **Kyoko** told him. "**Hayate** was the last person to possess the Sky Wish and the Vongola Sky Ring. We need the rings back before the year is over. The person who killed **Hayate** must have the rings."

"What makes you think** Hayate** is even dead?" Hayate said. "He might be alive."

"He _might_ be alive. As your girlfriend said, we have the world's best tracking device except the tracking device only works on living people. If **Hayate** is dead then we can find him. The last place **Hayate** was at was the Namimori Temple. The temple was where he went back to the past. Ienari, **Ipin** and I were at the temple all night. **Gokudera** and **Hibari** were there the following day. **Hayate** never returned." **Kyoko** said. "He must have been taken by the Phoenix before Ienari arrived."

"I know you think it's suspicious." Ienari said as he looked at Alice and Hayate. "But the Phoenix possessed a power the Vongola do not have."

"What is that?" Hayate asked.

"They possess the De Rossi weapons." Ienari told them. "The Vongola was able to get the Sky Wish but with Hayate gone, the De Rossi has the full set. The De Rossi weapons are equal to the Vongola weapons. We cannot let the De Rossi to become powerful. We already lost a lot of people in the war and we don't want to lose any more."

Before Hayate could say anyway, the sushi has arrived. Everybody looked in silence as Hayate nervously ate the sushi. Hayate looked at Alice who stared at her food. Alice couldn't eat real food. He nudged her arm. _Pretend you are eating!_ He looked at her with orders. Alice broke apart the chopsticks. She took one small bite.

XXX

Hayate went to the bathroom. He washed his hands and his face. He looked at the mirror and saw Alice in the reflection. "This is the men's bathroom." He told her.

"I know." She said. "Are you crazy?" She asked him. Hayate gave her a skeptical look and thought she was crazy for being in the bathroom with him. "You know what I mean." She said after she read his mind. "Just use my powers to find Akira and get out of here."

"No." Hayate rejected the idea. "I rather not use your power." He told her. Hayate knew it would be easier to use Alice's power and find Akira and Angie. But Hayate knew the consequences. Every time he used the Sky Wish, his life is shortened or he loses his mentality. These were the results of other Sky Wish bearers. Hayate hopefully wished he lose his life than lose his sense of mind. He wanted to live until his kids were adults and independent.

"The longest contract was 15 years." Alice told Hayate. "That was Angie's father. He went crazy before he lost his life to Hiro."

"I know that." Hayate said. He knew the story from Angie when she arrived to Namimori. "I don't want to be crazy. I don't want my kids to remember me like how Angie remembers her father." He looked at his mirror reflection. "I wonder how long Hayate has the Sky Wish for. He got it earlier than I did."

"Yes, he did. From what I know, he must have the ring before he went to middle school." Alice told him. "Is that why you're helping them? You want to know who killed your parallel self."

Hayate chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I want to know who did it. There's a high chance Akira was taken by the Phoenix. If Akira dies then I can never live with myself. I have to bring Akira back." He looked at Alice interestedly. "Can't you summon Angie? She is part of the Sky Wish."

"Angie may be created by me but she is like a human." Alice told him. "You can talk to her telepathically."

His eyes widened. "How come you didn't tell me sooner?"

"She asked me not to." Alice said with no intentions to apologize. "She reunited with someone very important to her."

Hayate laughed. "Was it Zero? No, Hiro?"

"It was her father." Alice said. Hayate's face froze. He looked unexpectedly at her. "So don't worry about her. I know where she's at."

"We can use her to find Akira." Hayate revealed. Alice smirked. Hayate, sensing what Alice was telling him, smiled. "So I don't need the Vongola's help to find Akira." Alice nodded her head. "But I want to help them."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I thought you don't want to use my power." Alice reminded him. "Didn't you say _I rather not use your power_? I thought you want to live a long life until your kids grow old and give you grandchildren?"

"Well, I don't have to use the power." Hayate said. Alice rolled her eyes which makes Hayate sighed. "I can't use my power."

"You cannot." Alice said. "Let me remind you that they are not your family. They are the Vongola, a mob family."

"They lost many important people." Hayate told her. "Doesn't that bother you?"

"No." Alice said. "I stop caring about people's lives since I'm not human. I'm just a spirit."

"I can see where Angie get her emotions from." Hayate replied. "It's the least I can do. I would want a parallel version of me to help _my_ family in need."

"It's a war." Alice looked down. "I saw a lot of wars. The De Rossi fought the Vongola many times. Death is normal. The Vongola is only angry that they are on the losing side."

"What do you mean? The Vongola is stronger than the De Rossi."

"You are biased because you are from the Vongola. The Vongola and the De Rossi are equal in strength. Actually the De Rossi would be stronger if the De Rossi Knights came together. Also, the Vongola is incredibly weakened due to the loss of Tsuna and Hayate. There's no point in helping. You should stay out of other world's affairs."

Hayate stared at Alice. He sighed in agreement. Alice was right. He has to stay out of it. The only thing he has to do is to find Akira. "Let's go."

XXX

Hayate and Alice returned to the conference room. He found Ienari sitting down on a chair. The adults weren't back yet. "They left." Ienari said. "They have something important to do in the lab with **Irie-san**." Ienari looked at Hayate. "So what is your answer?" He asked.

Hayate took a deep breath. "I will not help you." Hayate said. "I'm going to find Akira on my own. I don't want to get involved in your fight. I'm sorry."

Ienari scoffed. "Well, you can't do that. It's going to be impossible to find your friend."

"I have my ways." Hayate replied. He turns around to leave. "Good bye." As he opened the door, he pulled Alice towards him and shoved her to the ground. Hayate looked up angrily at Ienari. There was a large burnt mark on the wall. "What are you doing?"

"You're not leaving." Ienari told him. "You don't understand. You cannot leave. We need the Sky Wish and the Vongola Sky ring from you."

Hayate smirked. "Well, it's too bad. I don't have the Sky Ring. Uncle Juudaime didn't give it to me yet."

"It's fine. I can just use the Sky Wish to make a new set of Vongola Rings." Ienari said. "After all, the first wish can be anything impossible."

"You can't have my ring.' Hayate laughed. "Not without killing me. Alice!" He called out her name. Alice got up from the floor. "Let's go." The Sky Wish glowed. Alice disappeared from his sight and went back into the ring. Hayate's body glowed as he summoned one of his favorite weapons, a teleporter. All of the sudden, Hayate dropped to his knees. He began to spit out blood. "What's going on?" He coughed blood up.

Ienari chuckled. "Well, I poisoned your food and drink with nanobodies. With a click of a button,the nanobodies will attack your cells and kill you. **Ipin** made sure to get all of your favorite sushi." He smirked. "You're mine." He looked at Hayate's ring. "I knew your girlfriend looked familiar. She looked like the girl in that portrait **Hayate** has in his room. She is Alice De Rossi, am I right? She is the spirit of the Sky Wish." Hayate cough up more blood. "I know how to stop the Sky Wish. The Sky Wish is dependent on its user. If the user is dying of poison then the user is unable to use the Sky Wish. I tested that out when Hayate was younger. When he got poisoned, I lied and told him Bianchi made it. He believed me, of course." He walked closer to Hayate. "You can't stop me, Hayate Gokudera. Not even the **Hayate** in this world can."

He took out a ring and an orange box. He unlocked the box with his ring. A small lion cub yawned as he woke up form his box. the cub rested on Ienari's shoulder. Ienari's gloves were black and chained. The chains wrapped around Ienari's wrists. the chains were connected to a large sickle ax's handle. He swung his chain around into a circle in front of him. He swung the chain faster. he held out his left hand to the front but not close enough to hit the sharp blade.A large fire emitted from his hand. He blasted it towards Hayate. Hayate jumped up to avoid the attack. Ienari swung his ax towards Hayate. The ax was surrounded by sky flames. The sharp end of the ax hit Hayate in the ankle, forcing him to the ground. Hayate was hit by the sky flames. He was nearly burned by the flames. He couldn't get up.

"Alice..." He said. "Help me..." His ring lit up again. Ienari swung the ax to cut off Hayate;s finger. The bade hit Hayate's palm, making it impossible to move his hand. The flames from the blade burned Hayate's skin off. He was unable to move his hand. Through the smoke, he could see the Sky Wish shining very brightly.

* * *

** Review if I made any grammar mistakes because I'm not sure if I got all of them.**

**Review this chapter and read the next!**


	79. Hayate's Death

Ienari walked over to Hayate. Hayate was unable to move his body. His muscles gave out after Ienari blasted him. He tried to move his fingers to make a fist. He has to protect it. He can't let Ienari have his ring. Ienari crouched down and pulled Hayate's face towards him. Ienari grabbed Hayate's throat tightly. His nails dug into Hayate's skin making the blood stream down Hayate's neck. He threw Hayate to the ground again with his hand still intact with Hayate's neck. In the fall, Hayate felt a loud crack as his neck dislodged. Now Hayate couldn't move his neck without feeling any pain. Ienari looked silently at Hayate before releasing his hand. He took his hand and grabbed Hayate's left hand. Ienari looked at the Sky Wish.

"You're weak." Ienari sprouted the same words over and over again. "You're weak. You're weak. You're fucking weak!" He spit his words at Hayate's face. "How can someone as weak as you be the Vongola 11th? It's preposterous! I should have been the Vongola 11th! Not you!" He leaned closer to Hayate's ear. "You're just like your mom. You take things that are not yours. Now I'm taking my rightful place." He took the Sky Wish off of Hayate's wedding finger. "Good bye Hayate." Ienari said as he stood up.

**Madame Sawada** approached her son. "Is he dead?" She asked.

Ienari kicked Hayate in the face. "Now he is." He answered to his mother. He threw the ring up in the air and grabbed it tightly as it fell down. "Let's go." He said. "We have a war to win." He walked past his mother and exited the room.

**Madame Sawada** smiled proudly as she looked at Hayate's lifeless body. She turned around as** Ipin** entered the room. "Hayate is dead. Make sure his body disappears. We have a day ahead of us."

"Yes Ma'am." **Ipin** saluted her boss. She dialed her phone to call the guards. The three guards arrived in black. "Put his body in the docks. The birds can eat him." She ordered them.

The guards picked up Hayate's body. They covered his body with a white piece of blanket before carrying him out of the building. They carried him to the black van in the garage. The driver was already there to help them. The three guards got in the car. The driver started the engine, prepared to leave until a knock came from the window. The driver rolled down the window.

The driver looked out in surprise. "**Gokudera-san**, how can I help you?" He asked.

**Gokudera** pointed a gun at the driver's temple. "First, you can get out of the car. There are bombs placed underneath the car, inside the front trunk, and under the driver's seat." He said in a serious tone. "So get out."

"We have orders from **Madame Sawada** to hide the body. You can't do this." The Driver cried.

"I will not repeat myself."** Gokudera** took off the safety. "I will shoot you." The four men got out of the van with their hands up. **Gokudera** put down his gun and got inside the driver's seat. He took out the bomb underneath and threw it at the four men as he drove away. The four men ducked for cover. The bomb went off with a _BANG_. The four men looked in surprise to see themselves still alive. Within a few seconds, the poisonous smoke entered their bodies and knocked them unconscious.

**Gokudera** looked at his mirror to see them collapsed on the ground. He drove off into the main street. He looked at Hayate's body and clenched the wheel. "I'm sorry." He said.

Hayate laid unconsciously in the van. He felt tired and sleepy. He couldn't open his eyes at all.

"_**Hayate**!" **Hayate** turned around to see **Tsuna** walking towards him. He was wearing a black suit and was carrying a large teddy bear. "Why are you so sad?"_

"_My dad is getting married to Aunt** Haru**." **Hayate** said. "I don't know if I call her 'Mommy' or 'Stepmommy'." _

_**Tsuna** smiled. He sat down and handed **Hayate** the teddy bear. "Well what do you want to call her?"_

"_Aunt **Haru**." He answered. "She's not my mommy. My mommy's dead."_

"_Well, you can have more than one mommy." **Tsuna** told him. _

"_Do you have two mommies?"** Hayate** asked. **Tsuna** looked at him with silence. "See, I told you!"_

"_Do you miss your mommy?" **Tsuna** asked. "Do you remember her? She died when you were pretty young."_

"_I remember her in bed most of the times. She never leaves her room."** Hayate** answered. "Do you remember her?"_

_**Tsuna** smiled. "Yes, I do. I remember her. She was a lovely lady. She was scary but she was a heartwarming person. Do you know **Hayate**? I was supposed to marry her. I could have been your dad. Well, it's genetically impossible but I can see myself having kids with her." **Hayate** looked at his Uncle confusingly. **Tsuna** chuckled. "Your mother may be gone but she still alive in our hearts." He pointed at** Hayate's** chest. "Everybody called her 'Lady Vongola'. That was her legacy. When I died, I will be known as the 'Vongola Decimo'. When that time comes, you will become the Vongola 11__th__."_

"_I thought Ienari was the Vongola 11__th__." **Hayate** said. _

_**Tsuna** shook his head and ruffled** Hayate's** hair. "Nope, you are." He touched **Hayate's** nose with his gentle finger. "Let's go inside. Your dad is getting married."_

Hayate wondered what he was seeing. This wasn't his memory. Was he seeing the other Hayate's memories?

_"Hayate…"_

_**Hayate**__ suddenly smiled as he heard his name being called. He recognized the boy saying his name. "Hey." __**Hayate**__ stepped out of the shadow and into the light. He scratched his hair as he looked embarrassingly at the boy. "Did I miss anything?" He asked._

_"Yes, you miss a lot." The boy answered._

_"Oh, really…" __**Hayate **__smiled, "I was only gone for a day. Nothing big must have happened." He stopped smiling as the boy looked at him with a stern facial expression. __**Hayate**__ began to tremble. "No…I went back in time. I stopped the Phoenix. I saved all of my friends."_

_"No, you did not." The boy spoke in a low voice. "Everybody is still dead. You didn't change anything."_

_"NO! It can't be!" __**Hayate**__ began to shout. Tears streamed down his cheeks. "I fixed time itself. I changed the future!"_

_"No. You __failed__. Even though you have the Sky Wish, you didn't use it to save your friends." The boy sneakily insulted __**Hayate**__ with a grin. "You're weak. You didn't have enough power to change time. The Sky Wish is weak if its bearer is weak. You don't deserve to wear the ring." The boy walked up to __**Hayate**__. He grabbed __**Hayate's**__ right shoulder and grasped it tightly. "I do." He stabbed __**Hayate**__ with his available hand. He pressed the knife tightly against the skin. "Goodbye Brother." He said his last and final words to him. He closed his eyes to forget what he has done. His eyes opened again as he heard a chuckle._

_The boy looked at __**Hayate**__ with disdain and shock. __**Hayate**__ grabbed the boy's neck with his left hand. He held the neck tightly but not enough to choke him. "You will never get the ring. I rather die than give you the ring."_

_"It's too bad." The boy gasped as little air entered his body. "Don't you have to die in order for the ring to be mine?" He smiled devilishly. A burning orange flame appeared on the boy's head. Flames began to cover his body. He burned __**Hayate's**__ hand as the flames reach his neck. "By the way, I don't only want the Sky Wish; I want the Vongola Ring too. Thank you __**Hayate**__ for accomplishing absolutely nothing."_

_**Hayate**__ began to scream as the boy burned his entire body. The Sky Wish began to light up, overcasting its bright blue light throughout the temple._

Hayate was witnessing the other Hayate's death. Was he dying too?

"Oh my god!" Hayate heard a voice. The voice sounded very familiar to him. "Are you okay? Hey! Wake up!" Hayate felt his shoulders being grabbed. He was shaken violently. "Hey! Can you hear me?! HEY!"

"**Hiro**, what's going on?" Another voice came out.

_Hiro?_

"**Jun**, I found him outside the clinic! Hurry up and wake up Dad. He's dying!"

_Jun?_

Hayate opened his eyes with all of his dying strength. He looked at the face of the boy who woke him up. The boy was holding Hayate's body with his arms. "Hey, are you okay?" The boy asked.

Hayate smiled. A tear came out of his eye. "Hiro…it is you…" Hayate fell back to sleep.

"Hey! Wake up! Don't die!" **Hir**o shouted.

**Jun** came out and looked at the two boys. "Dad's coming. Do you know him?"

"No." Hiro shook his head. "He knows my name though." **Hiro** looked at Hayate. "Who are you?" He held Hayate closer to him. Hayate fell back into a deep sleep. He knew he was not going to die now but he was curious about two things.

_How were Hiro and Zero able to find him in the parallel world?_

Hayate remember looking at** Hiro's** face.

_Why does Hiro have black hair and brown eyes?_

Then, Hayate realized who he just met. Of all of the people in Namimori, the one person to find Hayate in the brink of death was the parallel version of his best friend Hiro Takagi.


	80. Parallel Family

**Hiro Takagi** and **Jun Matsumoto** have been step-brothers for three years. **Hiro's** mother Akahana married **Jun's** father Jin in a small ceremony in Ikebukuro. They have lived in Ikebukuro until Jin and Akahana decided to open a clinic in Namimori. They moved to Namimori at the end of summer. While the clinic is very successful, the patients are normally children and the elderly. There were no gangsters of delinquents in the area until now…

Hayate woke up and found himself in bed with a white blanket over him. His arms and legs were bandaged. His left arm was hooked up to an IV machine. Hayate's eyes felt heavy. He wanted to go back to him. All of the sudden, he remembered when Ienari tried to kill him. He felt a sudden burst of energy as Ienari took the ring from him. Hayate glanced at his left hand. His hand was bare. His ring was gone. Alice was gone.

"You're awake." A voice said. Hayate drifted his eyes up to see **Hiro** walk in the room, carrying a white sheet. "You were out cold. For a second there, I thought you would have died." **Hiro **slightly chuckled. Hayate looked in shock at him. **Hiro **took in the awkward silence and smiled at Hayate. "So what's your name? I'm…"

"Hiro Takagi."

"Yes…" **Hiro **looked strangely at the injured boy. "How did you know my name?" He recalled the time when Hayate called him by his name when he found him lying in front of the clinic.

"I know you." Hayate answered.

"Right…" **Hiro** nodded his head. "We know each other." He dropped the blanket onto the end of the bed. He patted the blanket down. "I don't remember you though…do you go to Namimori Middle School?"

Hayate took in a deep breath. He waved his right hand in front of him, making **Hiro** come closer. He grabbed **Hiro** by the shoulders and spoke very quietly. "I might sound crazy. You may not believe me but I am telling you the truth." Hayate said. "I'm from a parallel world. A man came to my world and kidnapped my older brother. When I went here to save him, I went to the Vongola for help. Then I realized I don't need their help and tried to leave. Then, Ienari tried to kill me. He stole Alice and she is the only one who knows where Angie is."

"Angie is your brother?"

"No, Angie is my step-daughter. She can find Akira, my older brother, and we can go home. But I need to get Alice back."

"Who is Alice? Your sister?"

"No. Alice is the spirit of the Sky Wish. The Sky Wish is a powerful ring that I have but Ienari took it from me."

"Right…but how do you know my name?"

"In my world, we are best friends. We are the members of the Vongola family."

**Hiro** started to laugh. "Why would I be in the mafia?" Tears swelled up in his eyes. "That's too funny."

"Do you know the Vongola?" Hayate asked.

**Hiro** nodded his head. "Anyone who lives in Namimori knows of the Vongola. That's why it's crazy that I am in it. I think my father gave you too much morphine."

"I'm telling you the truth." Hayate cried.

"Right. I'm a mobster and best friends with someone who crosses parallel worlds. Nice."

"You don't believe me?" Hayate asked.

"No. Of course not. Are you stupid?" **Hiro** flicked his fingers at Hayate's forehead. "Look, is this a school prank? I may be a new student but juvenile pranks are funny to me."

"You lived in Ikebukuro until you moved six months ago." Hayate said.

"Wrong. I lived in Ikebukuro until I moved _four _months ago." **Hiro **replied.

"You have a brother named Zero."

"I have a step-brother named **Jun**."

"You actually have red hair and red eyes."

"I have black hair and brown eyes. I never dyed my hair."

"What? Why not? I think you look cool with your fiery hair!"

"Hey!"

"You were kidnapped at a young age and experimented on when you were young. You escaped from the facility that held you and got adopted by the Takagi family. You moved to Namimori to not harm your family. You met the most awesome person in the world (me) and became the 11th generation Storm Guardian of the Vongola family. You like anime and manga. You collect and build Gundam models. Did I miss anything?" Hayate asked.

"I was never kidnapped. I'm not adopted but my mom died when I was five. My dad married my stepmother. They're both doctors and they save your life thank you very much. My family moved here to open up a clinic. I never met you. I do like anime and manga. I do collect and build Gundam models. I'm not in the Vongola family. I'm just the new transfer student who is completely normal." **Hiro** said. "Is that good for you?"

**Hiro** looked at Hayate who had tears in his eyes. "You live such a good life!" Hayate cried. "My Hiro would be so happy! His life is just so sad!" He started to sob _very_ loud.

"**Hiro**?" **Jun** called out his name. "Are you crying?" **Jun **walked in to see Hayate bawling in tears. "Hiro! Did you make him cry?"

"What? No!" **Hiro** shouted. "He's from a parallel world and apparently we're friends…"

"See! You do believe me!" Hayate said.

"No, I do not!" **Hiro** bickered. "You're crazy."

"Shut up you two." **Jun **yelled, making the two really quiet. "Tell me from the beginning."

Hayate explained _everything_ from the beginning. He started with how Akira was kidnapped and ended with waking up in the clinic. **Hiro **and **Jun** genuinely listened to Hayate's story and laughed.

"You guys suck!" Hayate shouted.

"Hey, don't be informal with me! You're still a stranger."** Jun** said. "You can't honestly expect us to believe that we're mobsters _and_ the good guys."

"We are! The Vongola was built to protect the weak!"

"And became corrupt with power and money. That is the mafia _and_ life." **Hiro **mentioned.

**Jun** smiled at **Hiro**. "I can't believe we're brothers in another world."

"Don't tell me you believe him!" **Hiro** cried. "It's stupid."

"Hey, his story makes sense. If the Vongola is Hayate's mafia family then it makes sense to look for the parallel Vongola for help. It's just that the Vongola in this world is evil and screws you over. Facts of life people…"

"Yes…" Hayate nodded his head. "And I need to find Ienari and get my ring back."

"Hold up!" **Jun **stopped Hayate. "You can't leave."

"Why not?" He asked.

"You're still injured. This Ienari kid tried to kill you. He probably thinks you're dead." **Jun **explained. "All I know is that when the Vongola kills someone, they cover up their tracks pretty well. Someone must have brought you to the clinic in order to save your life."

'Who would do that?"** Hiro** asked.

Hayate recalled meeting the parallel version of his father. "I think I have a clue…"

"Well…who is it?" **Hiro** asked again.

"My father must have. I mean, my father of this world must have done it." Hayate told them. "The Hayate in this world went missing four months ago."

"I heard about that." **Hiro** said. "There was this one kid who went missing the day before **Jun** and I moved here. People said he died."

'Yeah, that seems to be the case." Hayate said. He recalled the images he saw in Hayate's memories. He sighed. "Ienari killed him. The entire family knew too and covered it up. It's shocking to see all my aunts and uncles betraying me. It's too much. My mom is dead too in this world." He told them. "Hayate has no one in this world."

"He does…actually." **Jun** said. **Hiro** and Hayate looked at Jun with confusion. **Jun** began to speak. "I know this one student who was friends with **Hayate**. No one talked about the missing student in front of him unless they wanted their asses kicked. You should talk to him. He might know something about getting your ring back but you'll have to hurry. He's leaving Namimori."

"Why?" Hayate asked.

"He's not part of the Vongola family. He's from another mafia. He was **Hayate's** guest here. The Hibari clan didn't want him here and pressured him to leave. Since **Hayate** is dead, he is going back home." **Jun** said. He looked at **Hiro**. "At least I know our schoolmates."

"Who is it?" Hayate asked. He began to put the pieces together. _Hibari Clan…Hates Him._ "Oh my god. Is it who I think it is?"

XXX

**Li** left the Teacher's room after he gave his homeroom teacher his transfer papers. He bumped into a certain disciplinary committee member in the hallway.

The second year student was extremely beautiful and would be popular if it wasn't for her cold and icy personality. Her black hair hinted a dark shade of purple as the light from the window hit her. Her long hair was pinned back with a chrome skull on each side of her head. She wore black stockings under her navy uniform. The student was the only student in the school allowed to wear her black knee-high and laced boots inside the building. Her heels clicked against the floor. **Li** looked at her face. Her porcelain and fair skin was noticeable with the black eye patch on her left eye. Her eye patch was pinned with a metal chrome skull. Her right arm was adorned with a red and yellow disciplinary committee armband.

While she looked very posh and stylish, **Li **was handsome and rugged. His black and wavy hair was tied into a mini-ponytail. His jacket was unbuttoned and his tie was loose. His sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His pants were cuffed. His hands were bandaged along with his ankles.

The student gave a smirk to **Li**. "Well, I can see you haven't left yet." She said with slight disappointment. "It's too bad you're leaving so soon. I haven't gotten a chance to kill you yet."

**Li** sighed. "**Hibari-san**, you are the most annoying girl I have known. Isn't the Japanese known for their politeness? You should be nice to your senpai."

"You're not Japanese." **Sakura** replied coldly. "You're just a foreign exchange student. I'm ashamed to have someone like you a student of this school. I'm glad you going back to China. Do us all a favor and never return."

"Don't worry. I won't return until **Hayate** comes back." **Li** told her. "He's not dead yet. You shouldn't write off your boss so soon. It's a little heartless especially for a Hibari."

**Sakura** rolled her eyes. "**Hayate** is dead. Now there is no reason for you to be here."

"Did any of you even miss him?" **Li **angrily asked. "He was your older brother and boss."

"He was only a year older." **Sakura** answered. She leaned in closer and whispered in **Li's **ear. "Besides, we all know Ienari is the true Vongola 11th." She leaned back and smiled. "Goodbye _Senpai_." She chuckled and walked away.

**Li **looked back at her. "What a bitch. She's nothing like her sister."

XXX

Lily nervously played with her fingers as she looked outside the car window. She saw many students walking in the cold with little to none clothing. _Aren't they cold?_ She wondered why students especially the females can walk in the cold with their bare legs. "You should let girls wear pants during the winter, Father. This is too cruel." She told **Hibari** who sat beside her, reading a newspaper.

"It's the school uniform and I'm not changing it." He said, not once taking his eyes off the paper.

Lily pouted. "It's my first day of school. You shouldn't be so quiet Father."

**Hibari** sighed. "I don't understand why you want to go to school now. You should wait until April when you are in high school. It's harder to make friends very late in the school year." He began to grumble. "You don't have to go to Namimori. There other schools here like Midori. It's an all girls' school so you won't be uncomfortable."

"Are you worried boys will ask me out?" Lily asked.

"Every father worries about that." **Hibari** patted her on the head. "Just know that boys are untrustworthy and are not worth your affections."

"You should tell that to **Sakura**." Lily said. "I heard she has a boyfriend." She giggled very cutely. "She was with him during Christmas."

**Hibari **stared emotionless at his daughter. "I don't have to worry about her. I only need to worry about you." He said.

As they reached the school, **Sakura** stood outside the gate with three of her female committee members. **Sakura** saluted her father. "Good morning." She said.

"Make sure Lily has a good first day." **Hibari** ordered his second-born.

Lily got out of the car. She waved goodbye to her father. "Bye!" She said.

"Lily, if you feel sick, go to the nurse immediately." He told her. He ordered his driver to leave. Lily continue to wave to her father as the car drove to the end of the street. Lily turned around and hugged **Sakura**. "I'm so glad to see you! You're never home! I miss you!"

**Sakura **coldly pushed Lily off. "Onee-san, don't be so touchy-feely. We're at school. Act professionally." She said.

Lily nodded her head. "Yes **Sakura**. I will do my best." She smiled brightly at her younger sister. "So where is your mysterious boyfriend?" She asked.

**Sakura** looked taken back. "How do you know that?" She asked with panic in her voice.

"Everybody knows." Lily said. "**Li-kun** told me."

**Sakura** scoffed. "You shouldn't be so friendly with our number one enemy."

"Oh come on, he is very nice. You just need to be nicer to him." Lily said. "So who are these girls?" She asked.

**Sakura** looked at her underlings. "They are disciplinary committee members. They will be watching over you to make sure nothing bad will happen."

Lily sighed. "So they're basically my babysitters." **Sakura **nodded her head. "And I can't be on my own."

"Yes." **Sakura **sternly said. "Father gave me strict orders. I cannot disobey him. You are not allowed to be alone. Don't worry; these girls will make sure nothing will happen to you."

Lily looked at the girls with a smile. "Well, as long they don't bother me." Lily glanced back at her little sister. "Is there any clubs I should join?" Every student has to be in at least one club according to the school's rules.

"There is the music club." **Sakura** answered. "You would like that."

"Is there a book club? I love books!" She asked.

Sakura angrily looked at her with very intense eyes. "There is no book club. Got that?"

Lily gulped. "Oh…ok."

"I have to go." **Sakura** said. "I'm sleeping at **Nami's** house tonight so I won't be home."

'Aw, I was going to cook dinner." Lily said.

"Father is going to spend the night at the office so you will eat alone." **Sakura** said. She left without saying goodbye.

Lily looked at the watchful eyes of her new bodyguards. "Great…I'm never going to make any friends." She walked inside with the girls behind her.

Hiro and **Jun** walked to school with a beautiful girl. **Hiro** covered the lower half of his face with his scarf, embarrassed to be walking. **Jun **couldn't stop laughing. "Shut up!" **Hiro **yelled at his step-brother.

"What? It's funny. He's actually looks like a girl." **Jun** pointed out. The two brothers turned around to look at the _girl_.

Hayate smiled. "Well, I can't believe **Hiro's** mother has a set of the female uniform and a wig." He started to laugh. "**Hiro**, do you have any weird taste?"

"Shut up!" **Hiro** shouted. "My mother buys wigs for her cancer patients. She got the school uniform from our neighbor."

"Our neighbor only has a son who goes to Namimori Middle." **Jun** said. "By the way, I must find Roku. He owes me a match." The three boys stopped in their tracks when **Sakura** approached them. Hayate hid behind **Hiro** but** Sakura** has already noticed him.

"Who is she?" **Sakura** asked. "I don't recognize her."

"She's my cousin!" **Hiro** said in a hurry. "She's a new transfer student."

**Sakura** looked at Hayate again. "You two don't look alike."

"She's adopted." **Hiro** answered quickly. He pulled **Hayate's** arm and walked away. **Jun** followed.

"Wait," **Sakura **said, stopping the three boys in their tracks, "She has to join a club by today."

"I'll join the anime club." Hayate said in his most feminine voice.

"We don't have one."

"The tea club."

"We don't have one."

"The book club?"

**Sakura** glared at Hayate. "WE DO NOT HAVE A BOOK CLUB!" She shouted at him. "On your way." She told the three boys and walked away.

"What's she talking about? We have a book club. I'm in the book club." **Hiro** said.

"She just doesn't want any girls in book club." **Jun** said. "After all, her boyfriend is the President." Hayate's eyes widen with shock as he heard **Sakura** has a boyfriend.

"Who's **Sakura's** boyfriend?" Hayate asked.

XXX

"Hayate is alive?" Ienari said. His voice became louder and louder as he repeated his question. "HAYATE IS ALIVE?!" He threw a chair across the room. His men looked down at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with their future boss. "I thought you four took care of him!" He yelled.

"We tried Sir…but **Gokudera-san** attacked us." One of the men said. "He booby-trapped the van. He was going to kill us."

Ienari looked at **Ipin** who took her phone out. "Call my **Uncle Hayato** now!" He yelled.

"I'm on it Sir." **Ipin** said as she dialed his number.

Ienari looked at his mother who was in complete thought. "Mother…" Ienari said. "What's going to happen?"

**Kyoko** looked calmly at Ienari. She rose from her chair and walked towards her son. She slapped hard across his face. "You failed!" She cried. "You couldn't kill that stupid boy?! What's the point of making you a powerful animal box if you don't use it! You should have used it!"

"I didn't want to waste my weapon on him." Ienari said.

"You would have gotten the job done." **Kyoko** shouted. "Now we have to find him! We need him dead to make the contract with the Sky Wish. There can only be one ring bearer at the time! If you have managed to get the ring before **Hayate** has disappeared-"

"Mother!" Ienari glared at her.

**Kyoko** silently looked at her son. "I'm sorry." She told him. "What happened that night is not your fault. **Hayate** is a bit unpredictable."

"If only…if only he didn't use that move, I would have the Sky Wish and the Vongola Sky Ring now!" Ienari remembered that night four months and a day ago.

_The Sky Wish began to light up, overcasting its bright blue light throughout the temple._

Ienari remembered what **Hayate** did to not let him get the rings.

_Ice grew from the Sky Wish. The ice began to cover up __**Hayate's **__body. He held his hands close to his chest. Ienari reached for the rings but __**Hayate **__moved back slightly further. By the time Ienari has touched Hayate, the damage was already done. Ienari looked in despair at the ice. __**Hayate**__ froze himself in ice that cannot be melted._

"We tried everything!" Ienari shouted. "We tried to melt the ice with the hottest temperature known to mankind! We exploded a star to melt the ice and it still didn't work! Not even my flames and **Hibari's **flames can melt the ice."

"You need to find it." **Kyoko** told her son. "We cannot use the Sky Wish unless that boy is dead. When you make the contract with the ring, you have to make another set of Vongola Rings. Our ring is with ice boy. **Hibari** and **Hayato** have their rings but we lost the remaining rings in the war."

Ienari scoffed. "I can't believe our guardians would destroy their own rings."

"The rings are better left destroyed than in the hands of our enemy." **Kyoko** said. "Do not forget, the De Rossi is our enemy. **Hayat**e betrayed us when he signed the treaty with them. We lost many friends and he got a ring." Her teeth clenched as she tried to control her anger. "He wasn't a true Vongola like you. You'll have to find the boy before it's too late."

"How?"

"He'll go to the only friend **Hayate** has in Namimori."

Ienari smiled. "**Shaoron Li**? **Sakura** will like the sound of that."

"Call **Ryu** and **Nami **and get them to school. You have a fish to catch."

XXX

Lily managed to get away from her bodyguards when she went to the bathroom. She walked around the school yard and watched as the students do their morning workouts. Many students in sport clubs were here early in the morning. Soon, in a couple of minutes, more students will arrive to school grudgingly. Lily looked in awe as she managed to find the indoor green house. Her father told her to find it when she arrived. The door was already unlocked to her surprise.

The indoor garden was beautiful. There were many calla-lilies growing in the ground. A large pond was in the middle of the garden. Lily smelled the fresh scent of the lily flower. The entire garden was filled with only lilies except for a tree by the pond. Lily turned to the tree which was a tall cherry blossom tree. The cherry blossoms were in the bloom even in the winter. She watched the cherry blossom petals fall to the ground. When she looked down, she noticed a male student asleep.

She walked towards him to make sure he was actually asleep. He was a beautiful boy. He has very feminine features. His skin was milky white and smooth. His long indigo hair was let loose. At first, Lily mistook the boy for a girl if it wasn't for the uniform.

"He's so pretty." She said as she gazed at him. She poked his face with her finger. He didn't move an inch. "He looks familiar." She said aloud. "I wonder where I have met him before." She tilted her head on her knees as she sat down. She folded her legs and hugged them with her arms. Her skirt was slightly short which reveal most of her thighs. She leaned in closer to get a closer look at the boy. Her eyes widen when she saw the charm on his necklace, the Malocchio ring. "That ring…" She reached in closer to touch it.

All of the sudden, the boy woke up and grabbed her hand. "I finally found you Lily." Lily looked at him with a stunned expression on her face. "You don't remember me? I guess I have to make you remember." He pulled her in close with a kiss. Lily's eyes were open in shock. They boy's eyes were opened too. He stared at her when his lips touched her. As he let go of her lips, he gave her a smirk. "Now do you remember me?" He asked.

"**Yin Roku**…" She said with a blush. "How long has it been?"

"Four months." **Yin** said. "You're a hard girl to find."

XXX

**Jun**, Hayate and **Hiro** arrived at the school's gym where the kendo players were practicing. **Jun** found his teammate. "Hey!" **Jun** said as he greeted his friend. Hayate looked in shock as Jun and Hiro was friendly to his number one enemy, **Takuma Amatsu**.

"No freaking way." He said. "You got to be kidding me."

"Excuse me?' **Takuma** said. "Who's the girl?"

"She's my cousin Hayase." **Hiro** answered. He took a deep breath. "She's the new student."

"Oh," **Takuma** nodded his head. He greeted Hayate with a smile. "Hello. I'm **Takuma Amatsu**."

"Hi." Hayate bowed his head. He gave a _Get-me-out-of-here_ look to **Jun**.

"Anyway, **Takuma**…do you know where **Li-kun** is at?" **Jun** asked him. "I'm looking for him."

**Takuma** looked around the gym. "Well, he probably went home. He gave in his transfer notice this morning. There's no point for him to be at school but you might want to try the memorial fountain."

"What's the memorial foundation?" Hayate asked the two brothers when they left the gym.

"It's a memorial for the students who died in the bombing four months ago." **Jun **said. "It happened right before we moved. There was a fight in downtown Namimori with the Vongola and the De Rossi. Apparently, the De Rossi planted bombs throughout the underground mall. It blew up the entire shopping district along with the neighboring houses. A lot of people died. Even the Prime Minister's wife died in the bombing."

"A lot of mobsters died that day but the majority of the victims were Namimori Middle School Students." **Hiro** said. "Here, we are." He pointed to the fountain." You can find the names on the stone."

Hayate looked at the fountain and read the names. Tears unknowingly came out from his eyes as he read the list of the deceased. "Natsume Hyuuga, Raito Yagami, Miu Konoha, Yuki Fuyuki, Tohru Hetalia, Edward Austen, Edwin Austen, Ed Austin, Angel Squalo, Gino Chiavarone, and Mikal Adama."

_Mikal Adama_

"Mikal is dead?" Hayate cried. "It can't be." He realized why his parallel self went back in time. He lost all of his friends and his brother.


	81. New Allies

"It's a memorial for the students who died in the bombing four months ago." **Jun **said. "It happened right before we moved. There was a fight in downtown Namimori with the Vongola and the De Rossi. Apparently, the De Rossi planted bombs throughout the underground mall. It blew up the entire shopping district along with the neighboring houses. A lot of people died. Even the Prime Minister's wife died in the bombing."

"A lot of mobsters died that day but the majority of the victims were Namimori Middle School Students." **Hiro** said. "Here, we are." He pointed to the fountain." You can find the names on the stone."

Hayate looked at the fountain and read the names. Tears unknowingly came out from his eyes as he read the list of the deceased. "**Natsume Hyuuga**,** Raito Yagami**,** Miu Konoha**,** Yuki Fuyuki**,** Tohru Hetalia**,** Edward Austen**,** Edwin Austen**,** Ed Austin**,** Angel Squalo**,** Gino Chiavarone**,and** Mikal Adama."**

_**Mikal Adama**_

"**Mikal **is dead?" Hayate cried. "It can't be." He realized why his parallel self went back in time. He lost all of his friends and his brother.

XXX

"_They're all dead!" __**Hayate**__ cried. He collapsed to the ground. __**Gokudera **__kneeled and hugged him. "It's my fault!"_

"_No, it's not!" __**Gokudera **__told him. He held him tightly. "It's the De Rossi family. They did this."_

"_Uncle is right." Ienari said. "The De Rossi caused all of this! We have to stop them now!"_

"_What? And kill them?" __**Hayate**__ snapped. "That will make the De Rossi attack again. The cycle will never end!"_

"_What of it?" Ienari yelled. "Only when the De Rossi dies, the Vongola can end this war!" _

_**Hayate **__pushed away from _**_Gokuder_**_**a**. He got up and punched Ienari in the face. "I'm sick of fighting." He said. He turned to walk away. "I wish both the De Rossi and Vongola would just disappear."_

"_If only…" Ienari said. "You disappear." He muttered the last words under his breathe so __**Gokudera**__ and __**Hayate**__ wouldn't hear him._

_**Gokudera**__ looked at __**Hayate**__. "__**Hibari**__ wants to see you." He said. "He has something to tell you."_

"_I know." __**Hayate**__ said. "It's about the mission __**Uncle Tsuna**__ left behind. I can't believe it's finally time."_

XXX

**Hiro** looked at a miserable Hayate. After reading off the names of the deceased students, Hayate sat still on the bench for a good ten minutes. **Jun** and **Hiro** looked at each with silence. **Jun** broke the ice by saying "We have to go to class soon. Homeroom is starting in ten minutes."

**Hiro** hit him. "Don't say that!" He whispered. "But we do have to go to class." He added. **Hiro** looked at Hayate who was in deep thought. "I don't know what we should do about him though. We can't bring him to class. He's technically not a student."

"We can hide him in the garden." **Jun** suggested. "No one goes to the lily garden."

"That's because it's off limits." **Hiro** said. "We could hide him in the book club. I don't think **Roku-senpai** will mind."

"**Roku** hasn't been in class for four months now. He probably doesn't care about anything." **Jun** sighed.

Hayate's ears listened into the conversation. "Um," Hayate said out loud, "Could it be that you're talking about **Yin Roku**?"

"Yeah." **Hiro** nodded his head. "He's the President of the Book Club, former captain of the Kendo club and **Hibari-san's** boyfriend."

XXX

"Ow!" **Yin** cried as Lily slapped him right across the face. "What was that for?"

"You kissed me!" Lily shouted at him. Tears began to swell from her eyes. "That was my first kiss."

"Oh?" **Yin** smirked. "So the kiss four months ago doesn't count?"

Lily punched him in the arm. "That what the slap is for!" She slipped her tongue out! "You're evil. How could you kiss a girl you just met?"

**Yin** cupped his hand on her cheek. He smiled. "I saw you four months ago at the temple. We met a year ago at the park. Today would be the third time we saw each other. Isn't that fate?"

_A year ago:_

_Lily managed to escape from her five bodyguards when she went for her check-up. She walked around the park during that sunny afternoon. The weather was tremulously hot. Lily felt her sweat increasing as the sun hits her. She nearly felt dizzy from the harsh sunlight. She sat down on the park bench across from the lake. She looked at the water. The water looked very cool._

_Her bangs felt wet from her sweat. She was about to pass out. Lily felt a cool burst of air on her cheek. She turned around to see a boy around her age fanning her with a large fan. The boy was dressed as a female geisha. His face was painted white with red rosy cheeks. His hair was made into a long braid and was adorned with a large pink lily pin. Anyone would have thought he was a girl but Lily knew better. He was a kabuki actor. Lily and her mother __**Chrome**__ always go to kabuki performances every summer season. Lily heard from __**Sakura**__ that there was going to be a kabuki performance in the park._

_Lily looked at the actor with a bright smile. "Thank you." He handed her a cold bottle of water. "No thanks." She refused him. "I think you'll need it more than me." She looked at him._

_The actor gave her a pretentious smile. "Drink." He ordered her. It wasn't a real threat but Lily opened. The water was cool and refreshing. She handed him the bottle. "Thanks." She smiled._

_He grabbed the drink and drank from it. Lily's cheeks turned red. "What are you doing?" She asked with a flustered face._

"_Drinking water…I kind of need it." He smirked. He looked at the bottle then at her. "Oh," His mind began to register, "Indirect kiss." He laughed. "How cute. You're so innocent. You must have a shelter life."_

"_Well, excuse me for having manners." Lily pouted. The boy smiled at her. Lily smiled back. Their eyes were locked onto another. They stare at each other for a brief moment._

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

"_Lily-sama!" Lily's bodyguards called out her name. _

_Lily jolted and lost her balance. The boy caught her. He stared at her again. "Looks like you have to go, Lily-sama." He smirked at her and retreated back to the stage crew. As he walked away, he turned around and waved her goodbye._

"_I didn't get his name." Lily said with a bit of regret._

"Earth to Lily…" **Yin** waved his hand in front of her eyes several times to get her out of her daze. He kissed her on the lips again. She blinked her eyes open and slapped him in the face.

"I'm glad you're still in school." She told him. "When I saw you at the temple, I thought I never see you again." **Yin** frowned. Lily's face fell when she saw his darkened expression. "**Yin**, I'm sorry." She mumbled. She touched his shoulder in comfort.

"It's okay." **Yin** said. "I moved on."

They heard the bell rang. "Well," Lily said as she got up, "It's time for class. Are you coming?" She asked him.

**Yin** shook his head no. "I don't go to class anymore."

"Why?"

"I don't want to see anyone. School is a constant reminder of my failure."

"Then why are you in school?"

"I don't want my dad to know."

"Then I stay with you." Lily sat down beside him. "So you won't be alone."

"Isn't it your first day of school? You shouldn't be skipping."

"My goal was to make a friend. You're my friend." Lily smiled at him. "So I'm done for the day." She took out her mini-laptop. "So do you want to watch a movie?" She turned on her laptop and played an anime film.

**Yin** chuckled. He took out a bag of chips from his bag. "Want some?" He offered.

XXX

**Sakura** tapped her fingers on her desk. The constant tapping has gotten on **Nami'**s nerves. Both of them including Ienari and **Ryu **were in Class 2-C. This world's **Nami Yamamoto** was drastically different from the girly girl we all know. **Nami's** hair was cut short with a pixie cut. Her bangs were pulled back by a little katana barrette she received for Christmas. Her hands were covered with bandages and her nails were filled with dirt. She was the only female player in the boys' baseball team. Apparently, she was too good to be in softball and wanted to try out for baseball. She was the team's best player and pride.

"Look! Isn't it pretty?" She asked **Sakura**. **Sakura **looked at her best friend with a sigh. "At least you got a present from your boyfriend."

**Ryu** walked into the classroom and took a seat beside **Nami**. "What's wrong **Sakura**? You look jealous." He chuckled. **Ryu's **glasses were thrown away when he brought contacts. His right cheek was covered with a bandage to cover up a scar he received from boxing. He was a rising star of the Namimori Middle school's boxing club. The club was notoriously famous for having an alumnus who became a professional boxer. **Ryu** was the vice-captain of the club and slated to become the captain in his third year.

**Nami** looked at her boyfriend with happiness. "Thank you for the present. She kissed him on the cheek. **Sakura** pretended to gag. "Hey! It's our time to make others gag. We have been seeing you acting all lovey-dovey with **Roku-senpai** for the past year!"

"What did **Roku-senpai** give you this year?" **Ryu** asked.

"Nothing." **Sakura** replied. "We're on a break." **Ryu** and **Nami** exchanged looks. A large black bag was slammed onto **Sakura's** desk. Everybody jumped with a jolt. **Sakura** looked up angrily at Ienari. "Watch it!" She snapped.

"Don't piss me off, **Sakura**." Ienari said. "We have trouble."

"Like what?" **Sakura** asked.

"The kid escaped." He said. **Nami**, **Ryu** and **Sakura** looked at Ienari with shocked looks. Ienari avoided saying Hayate's name in front of the whole class. "His 'dad' helped him escaped."

"He might be dead. No one is their right mind will help him if they didn't want us as an enemy." **Sakura** said.

"Does **Uncle Hayato** know where he is?" **Nami** asked.

"We have him locked up. He's not saying a word." Ienari answered. "It's only a matter of time though until we find him. I beat him up pretty badly. He has to go the hospital to take care of his injuries."

"We have to check clinics too." **Sakura** said. "I have my people check the street cameras."

"It's most likely **Uncle Hayato** took him where there are no cameras. He's not stupid."

"Which district has the most relaxed security?" **Ryu** asked.

**Sakura** smiled. "The Henso district has a lack of security. Many normal civilians live there including some of the cops and doctors. There's a clinic there too."

"How do you know this?" **Nami** asked.

"**Shaoron Li** lives there." **Sakura **smiled as she now has a reason to fight **Li**.

As the mobsters in the back were having their conversation, a classmate in the front was listening. **Hiro **rolled his eyes at his classmates. _"What kind of people has this type of conversation in the middle of homeroom?"_ He wondered. _"Wait a minute…I live in the Henso district and my family's clinic is the only one there! Crap!"_

**Ryu** looked at a panicked **Hiro**. He saw his back tremble. **Ryu** walked up to Hiro. "Hey." **Ryu** called out. **Hiro** jumped in his seat. His eyes widened at seeing **Ryu Sasagawa**, one of the Vongola's fighters. _"Oh no! He knows where I live!" _**Ryu** reached out his hand. **Hiro's** mouth dropped. "What is this?" **Hiro** asked, staring at the object.

"Don't worry, I get stomach pains too." **Ryu** whispered and held out the stomach medication. "If you need to go the bathroom, don't worry dude, I got you covered." He winked and gave **Hiro** a thumb up.

"_Is this guy an idiot?"_

XXX

Hayate sat in an undisclosed corner of the school library. He was told to hide out there until third period where the second years have a study hall. Hayate kept tugging at his stockings.

"_It sucks being a girl."_

Hayate looked at the books surrounding him. He sighed in discomfort. Out of all of the aisles he could have hide, he chose to be in the European history aisle.

"_Oh man! This sucks. I don't want to read this. How come this school doesn't have a graphic novel section?"_

He took out a book to read. He looked at it with interest.

"_They don't have this in my library." _

He looked at the book cover with comfort.

The Secret Life of Alice Montenegro De Rossi

By Kiyoshi Arashi

Hayate's eyes widened. "Kiyoshi Arashi! It can't be…"

"Hayate…" Hayate looked up to see **Li** standing in front of him, "Why are you dressed like a girl?"


	82. Kiyoshi Arashi

The Secret Life of Alice Montenegro De Rossi

By Kiyoshi Arashi

Hayate's eyes widened. "Kiyoshi Arashi! It can't be…"

"Hayate…" Hayate looked up to see **Li** standing in front of him, "Why are you dressed like a girl?"

"Umm…" Hayate stared widely at **Li**, "I'm not what you think." He spoke very quickly. "I'm actually Hayate from parallel world. My weapon has taken away from Ienari. I have to find my ring so I can find Akira and Angie who apparently don't exist in this world. You're this world **Hayate's** friend so can you help me?" He spoke very quicklu, making sure he didn't miss anything.

**Li** stared at Hayate blankly for a few seconds. He let out a big sigh. "Now I can understand why there are more people following me this morning. The Vongola must have known you'll come for me for help." He took out his phone cell. "Well, I'm leaving in a few days. I might as well help you. Where have you been since you escaped?" The easy-going attitude from **Li **didn't feel right for Hayate.

_It seems like he knew I was already here._

"Well, my parallel versions of my friends found me in front of their clinic. They saved me and helped me get into this school."

"Clinic…" **Li** wondered aloud, "Where was this clinic?" He asked with an alarmed voice.

"Um, I don't know exactly where but my friends are **Hiro Takagi** and **Jun Matsumoto**. Do you know them?" Hayate asked.

"Yes. We lived in the same neighborhood. **Jun** and I go to the same dojo."

"You played kendo?"

"No, I needed to spend my time somewhere. **Hayate** was missing. I had nothing to do for the past four months." **Li **stared at Hayate's uniform. "Where did you get this?"

"Their neighbor gave it to me."

"Of course…" **Li** said, "He does like cosplay." He looked around to see anyone was close. "You shouldn't have gotten **Jun** and **Hiro** involved. They might get hurt."

"Sorry but I have to do what I can to get back home."

"Are you sure the Vongola doesn't have Akira and Angie?" **Li** said. "I heard there is a girl being hidden in the Hibari house. Angie might be there."

Hayate smiled. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. The first daughter told me last night over the phone. You should get her first. Then you must find a new place to hide. It's a matter of time until the Vongola finds out where you are. The Henso district is lax with their security and the clinic is the only one in the neighborhood. The Vongola will suspect that place first."

"Where else can I hide?"

"You can't stay with me but I know one place you could stay." They both got quiet when they heard footsteps nearby.** Li** grabbed Hayate's hand and wrote down his number. "Have **Hiro** or **Jun** call me afterschool. I'll move you then." He told him. He walked away.

"Wait." Hayate stopped him. "Where am I going?"

**Li** smirked. "The one place **Sakura Hibari** is scared of going to."

XXX

**Haru** stood outside **Gokudera's** jail cell. "Honey," She called him, "Tell **Kyoko** where you took Hayate and this will all be over."

"No." **Gokudera** said. "I have already lost **Hayate**. I'm not going to lose him again."

"He's not your **Hayate**!" **Haru** yelled. "What am I going to tell our daughter? She's scared. **Hayate** was a son to me too but we have to accept the fact he's dead. The De Rossi killed him four months ago."

"It was Ienari and you know it! Why are you protecting him?"

"Why are you?" **Haru** snapped back. "He killed your son and you did nothing for the past four months."

"Well, he's **Juudaime's** son. I couldn't hurt him."

"Exactly," **Haru** said, "Remember, he is **Tsuna's** son." **Haru **touched **Gokudera's** cheek when he moved closer to her. "**Hayato**, I love you but you can't do this. Just tell us where he is."

"I put him in the Henso district." **Gokudera** said.

"What?" **Haru** looked with him with anguish. "**Li** lived there. You sent Hayate to **Li**."

"Yeah. **Li **was my best shot." **Gokudera** lied, not wanting to put the family clinic at stake. After all, they did nothing to the Vongola for the past four months.

XXX

Third period, **Hiro** and Hayate met in the book club. "Is it okay for us to be here?" Hayate asked.

"**Roku-senpai** usually spends all day here. No one else comes so we're good." **Hiro** said. Then, Hayate told **Hiro** what happened at the library wit **Li**. "So that's good." **Hiro** said. "But the Vongola already knows my family helped you. They're coming afterschool to search the neighborhood. Where is **Li-senpai** hiding you?"

"He didn't say. All I know that it is a place **Sakura** wouldn't go to."

"Where would that be?"

"I don't know."

**Hiro** looked at the book Hayate has in his hands. "What's that?" He pointed to the book.

Hayate smiled. "It's The Secret Life of Alice Montenegro De Rossi by Kiyoshi Arashi."

"How is that relevant?"

"Alice is the spirit of the Sky Wish. Also, the author is Kiyoshi Arashi." He pointed out.

"Who's Kiyoshi Arashi? A friend?"

"Nope, he's me!"

"What?"

"When I was young, I wanted to be a manga artist. My pen name was Kiyoshi Arashi. I wrote The Adventures of Ak-Mi-Te."

"Ak-Mi-Te?"

"Ak for Akira, Mi for Mikal, and Te for Hayate. It's currently in hiatus."

"Right…why's your pen name is Kiyoshi Arashi?"

Hayate rolled his eyes like it was obvious. "Kiyoshi Arashi means quiet storm. It goes with my identity."

"A weirdo?"

"A certified freak."

"So what's the book about?"

"The book is about how a young girl was born with a magical power. She has the power to create and make matter. Her power becomes a threat to the public. She was locked away in a castle for many years until a mysterious man dressed in black came down from the sky and took her out to the see the world. They get married and live happily ever after. It's a beautiful love story."

"Wow that is a typical historical shoujo manga. Is the story real or fictional?"

"I don't know. I have to ask Alice when I get her back. Anyway, the other **Hayate** must have written the book because he left a message for someone." Hayate turned to a page and showed its contents to **Hiro**.

_To my dear Cavalieri, _

_This story is dedicated to an old friend who deserves the welfare of normalcy and happiness. As she is unable to live her life due to extreme circumstances, it is up to us to provide her the life she well-deserves. You see, she is like me. She is also bound by her family's fate. She is unable to break the so-called family bond they called DNA. I hope that one day, both of us can break free from our curse and live our lives together like regular folk. You see, this story is a tale of adventure and love but it is only a fraction of the truth. The history we know is the history written by the ones who took everything from her. I'm returning it all back._

_ Sincerely, _

_ The one and only Certified Freak_

"He left the message for the De Rossi Knights. The girl he is talking about is Alice. **Li **told me **Hayate** had the ring since he was five years old. The curse must have taken its effect this year. **Hayate** found a way to break the curse so he can live."

"But he died anyway."

"Well, it seems to me that he wanted to destroy the Vongola. When I saw his memories, it seemed like he knew Ienari was going to kill him. The only thing that doesn't make sense is this line; "_I hope that one day, both of us can break free from our curse and live our lives together like regular folk." _

"Maybe he fell in love with **Alice**. He probably wanted to spend his next life with her."

"What? I-I mean **Hayate**…fell in love with a ring?"

"The _spirit_ of the ring." **Hiro** pointed out. "It seems cliché but hey I'm not the one to judge. Anyway, back to the subject…how are we going to get Angie-san?"

"We are not doing anything. I'm going to get her back. I can't get you involved. I'm breaking into the Prime Minister's house. You will get hurt."

"You may be a mafia boss in your world but here you're a wanted criminal. It's the same thing but you people don't seem to understand that. Let me say this in civilian term, "YOU WILL DIE THE MOMENT YOU GET TO THE GATE!" He shouted loudly. "The Prime Minister's house is the most secured building in the entire country. Plus, all of the mobsters live in the same area so you're basically walking into your own crime scene. You want to get in, you need help."

"How are you going to help me? **Li-senpai** can't help me since he's **Hibari's** most wanted."

"I may not be a mobster but I do know that Namimori has an underground city which is the 'secret' laboratory of the Vongola. All we have to do is to get in."

"How are we going to get in?" Hayate asked.

**Hiro** smiled. He took his cellphone and showed Hayate the login page. "Japan's security system is run by a central artificial intelligence program created by the Vongola. The A.I. is in charge of Japan's weather, news reports, online networking and most importantly the safety of the citizens' houses. If you don't want to break into the **Hibari's** house, all you have to do is know the password."

"And what's the password?"

"How would I know? I'm not a computer hacker. You have to hack into the mainframe and receive the password. It might buy you enough time to get her out. Also, **Li-senpai** can take you into the safe house as soon as possible."

"Great, where am I going to find a computer hacker?" Hayate sighed.

XXX

"We did it." **Irie** looked up from his computer and spoke to **Kyoko** who hovered over him. "The Natsu-2700 is up and running."

"Are you sure it will work?" **Kyoko** asked. "We have already failed 27 times."

"That's why it's called the Natsu-2700. This baby can burn through anything." **Irie **reassuringly said.

**Kyoko** raised a brow. "Yes but can it burn through the ice?" She glared at **Irie**. "If we can't find Hayate, we just have to wake the other one up. We have to burn through the ice without causing harm to the body. Remember **Irie**, we need the boy alive." **Kyoko** reminded him.

They both look up ahead at the 12 feet iceberg. The iceberg was held by metal bars. Scientists and engineers surrounded the iceberg using took to prick the ice away. **Kyoko** stared at the frozen body inside the iceberg. He was still wearing the same clothes he wore four months ago. His hands were held close together to his chest. **Kyoko** can see the rings clearly. She can see the Vongola Sky Ring and the Sky Wish wrapped around his fingers.

She clenched her teeth. "Those rings belong to my son now, **Hayate**."


End file.
